


Sweet Hereafter

by jesbakescookies



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begins in Season 3 Episode 7, Character Death, Drama, Episode: s03e07 When the Dead Come Knocking, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Romance, Smut, Violence, Zombies, redneck with a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 227,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesbakescookies/pseuds/jesbakescookies
Summary: Merle shook his head and scoffed at the strange situation. He'd just thrown away a cushy life, in a secure town where he had three squares, a bed to sleep in and a few girls he liked to fuck.Now?Now he was out in the wild with a short little firecracker who probably didn't know her ass, from her elbow.Story begins in Season 3, episode 7. When the Dead Come Knocking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Merle/OC story. It will have somewhat canon characters and storylines but some things will change as it progresses. I am trying to stick to Merle's canon but he will soften some. 
> 
> I don't own the Walking Dead, its character or storylines. This story will contain some exact quotes. This story is for fun, not profit. :)
> 
> This is a Mature rated story. It contains: LOTS of cursing, gore, violence, references to rape, assault and abuse, SMUT and probably other offensive things. yadayadayada
> 
>  
> 
> The Sweet Hereafter by: The White Buffalo was used for the story title. It seemed to fit the story and Merle's Dixon.

 

 

"Sweet Hereafter"

_Oh, when I left my mamas home_  
_Left her for dead when I left her all alone_  
_The whores they won't let me be at night_  
_They can't replace the warmth I need tonight_  
_Because I'm cold, cold as hell_

_The lord, He don't wait for me at night_  
_He knows what I've done is wrong and it ain't right_  
_The devil await me with open arms_  
_And he sways me with his wiles and with his charms_  
_I'm holding on when there's nothing left to hold onto_

_Hold on to the sweet hereafter_

_The fountain from where I drank from as a child_  
_When I was young I was bored and I was wild_  
_Since then I have grown into a man_  
_And I know that I can always stand_  
_But I'm wrong, I'm still a child_

_Hold on to the sweet hereafter_

 

* * *

 

 

Merle stood in the hallway listening to the Governor yell and hit the woman brought in from the nearby camp. Martinez picked her up while she was scavenging a bait location, Governor's nasty little trick of capturing outsiders to gain information of their camps. He wanted to know where the camp was? How many men? How many guns? What supplies they had?

The most common way he acquired this information was by force. Merle couldn't claim innocence of the act. He had beaten information out of prisoners but he didn't work over women, he'd threated but never hit. That was left to others and if Merle was honest he never really thought much about it.

When Merle came to town things were ideal. The Governor helped him get clean and saved his life by fighting an infection in his amputated limb. He would be dead if he hadn't been found and he owed the sadistic bastard his life.

Now?

Now Merle felt like a sinister pawn in a sadistic chess game, a deadly tool in the back pocket of a madman. The Governor was playing God. He was wiping out entire camps for supplies. He had several rooms he used for play. The kind of play that made grown men cry for their mamas and women wish they were dead. Merle wasn't innocent by any means. He pulled the trigger on countless men. He had stolen and murdered on the Governor's orders to do so. Many nights when he found himself drinking the looted liquor from the recent raided camp he'd sit picturing the faces of those he hurt, those he killed. He knew he'd eventually pay for his crimes. Pay for being a hired gun.

Another yelp echoed in the metal structure bringing Merle back to the present. The girl inside the room was being stupid. She wasn't talking. No matter what the sick bastard did, she kept her mouth shut.

'Fuckin' dumb broad.' Merle thought while picking at his nails with his prosthetic knife attachment nervously. Something was keeping him grounded in his spot despite the pain of hearing it.

The sound of her crying out again twisted his gut. It was a strangled sob that tore the old redneck bastard up. He grew up watching his Pa beat on his mom. Abusing women and children was a line Merle never crossed and thought men who did were cowards.

The crack of leather against skin followed by an animalistic howl caused a chill to run up his spine. His back burned just hearing the familiar sound, a sound that woke him up from nightmares on most nights. Two more quick cracks and Merle snapped out of the flashbacks of childhood. Throwing the door open he saw the woman on the ground in a ball at the Governor's feet, his leather belt hanging from his fisted hand, blood dripping to the floor. It was a scene straight out of the Dixon family album. Her back was split open. Three angry welts oozing blood marred her once pale soft skin. Her body was trembling and quiet gasps were making their way out from under her cowered frame.

"Why are you interrupting my interrogation Merle?" The sadistic bastard asked calmly, his eyes as black as Appalachian coal.

"Problem with the match tonight. Martinez said he needs ya," he replied evenly hoping his rage wasn't showing. The excuse was real but it wasn't actually an emergency. He just needed to interrupt the bastard from injuring the woman anymore. Merle knew the Governor would check it out even though it wasn't important at the time. Philip was a controlling asshole and he needed to be involved in every happening around town.

"Well then. I guess we'll take a break darling. Merle if you'd get her restrained I'll be back to continue our… conversation. Sweetheart you're gonna love the next part." He said in his dripping southern gentleman facade. The sound of his voice gave Merle the creeps.

Merle grunted in response and moved to the broken shape on the floor still curled within herself, her once blonde hair caked with dried blonde. Her pale back angry and inflamed. She was nude except for panties, which truthfully shocked Merle. The Governor had a proclivity to rape.

'Guess that was his next play.' He thought angrily.

Merle lifted her up and sat her in the chair at the table. They were alone now but he still spoke quietly.

"Gonna be ok girl." He said gruffly.

Merle was one tough bastard. He had seen a lot of disturbing things before and after the turn but those pale shoulders with large hand print bruises wrapped around each boney clavicle, turned his gut something awful. He pictured his mama on the kitchen floor, her housedress torn, broken glass and spilled dinner, his Pa's fingerprints wrapping her neck. Shaking his head clear of the haunting images he got to work. They didn't have much time and he didn't have a real plan to speak of.

Merle took his flannel off leaving him in a wife beater and camo pants. Sliding the fabric over her small frame and buttoning it up he leaned down to see the damage to her face. Her left eye was black and deep purple. The white of her eye was blood red, the blood vessels all broken. Her bottom lip was spilt in the center and dripping blood down her chin. It needed stitches. Her neck was ringed with bruises. The sadist strangled her at some point.

"We're leavin'. Ya hear me," he said fiercely but quietly, his voice hoarse. "Ya do 'xactly what I say girl."

She nodded and gripped his forearm squeezing it tightly. He could see the fear in her eyes but also gratitude. Merle nodded then stood, helping her to her feet. She was unsteady for a moment but quickly moved with him. He figured her adrenaline was pumping and numbing the pain. Merle knew the guard was at the door so he held her wrists behind her and whispered. "Gotta be rough with ya girl. Just play the part. Follow me."

He opened the door and roughly shoved her forward while gripping her wrists to keep her from falling. She tripped over her feet and yelped out. The guard laughed at her and nodded his head to Merle.

"Where ya takin' her?" The man asked while leering at her bare legs and exposed cleavage.

"Gov wants her in his private room." He stated with a fake leer, "Got a keeper."

Merle laughed gruffly while secretly wanting to punch the fuck out of the guy in front of him.

"Awesome. Maybe he'll share this time huh?" The man laughed again and waved them by.

Merle took her wrists and walked fast but not unusually so, down the pathway behind the corrugated metal buildings. Once at the end he had them duck behind a short retaining wall. Running along the side he got cover besides another building. They only needed to run to the exterior wall that had a loose panel. He was going to sneak them out and book it as fast as he could to somewhere safe. Merle was ruining his ability to return to town but for some reason it felt worth it. There was no real reason behind his choice to run with her other than his inability to listen to the leather belt crack.

They finally made it outside the walls and he moved them through the trees avoiding the wall sentries eyes. They had no supplies and all he had on him was his prosthetic knife attachment, a hunting knife and a handgun with two clips. The girl was barefoot and barely clothed. It was cold enough that the air chilled Merle's now sweat covered torso. There was no time to waste though so they ran. The girl was silent, God bless her and held her own while running. Merle kept looking over at her as she ran. Her legs were strong; she was in shape and was agile. Hopping over logs and climbing through thick underbrush seemed second nature to her. However he could see her favoring her right foot and an occasional hand gripping her ribs. She grunted as she landed and there was a groan when meeting an incline.

They moved for hours in the dark by the full moon. It was overcast so the light would fade in and out making the traversal of landscape difficult.

"Almost there. Creek up 'head 'n a spare bag o' mine." He said as they slowed to move down a short but steep ditch. She nodded but didn't speak, her panting breath was all he could hear. Luckily neither of them encountered a walker, which was somewhat surprising but much appreciated.

Merle located the creek and they found that it was low and easy to cross. When they stopped the woman splashed water on her face.

"Don' drink it." He warned her hoping she wasn't stupid enough to drink possibly contaminated water.

"I know." She said. "Just sweat in my eyes and blood clogging my nose."

He trudged up to the rock outcropping and dug out the pack he hid in a small opening behind the boulders. It was his bug-out bag, emergency supplies for a speedy exit. He was thankful he'd thought of doing it when he first arrived in camp.

"Ok let's go. We need to move. I know ya tired but we gotta." He told her while handing her water. "Slow," he grunted when she gulped quickly. Coughing a little she handed it back.

They walked fast but didn't run again. Moving through the trees Merle headed in a direction with no real end in sight. He didn't have a goal other than finding shelter and hiding out until he could get a car. Then they'd drive as far away from the hellhole called Woodbury and hopefully escape the Governor's grasp.

After another half hour of hiking they came upon a tiny strip mall of a few businesses. The end one was a discount grocery store of some kind but the others were tiny businesses. Finding one on the opposite end of the store Merle went in and cleared it of threats. The woman came in and sat down. Her legs were trembling and he could see her hands shaking.

"Ok I'm gonna search the next couple shops. Stay here." He told her moving to the door briskly.

"Wait." She exclaimed in a hushed voice rushing towards him.

"What?" He asked gruffly. He needed to get them supplies and didn't need woman drama.

"Just…. You're coming back right?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Ya girl. Be right back." He said in his gravelly voice. Merle wasn't a softy. He was a mean old bastard who didn't care about anyone but himself and well his little brother wherever the hell he was. Merle didn't help others or do kind deeds unless they got him money, drugs or laid. Not one to obey the law or feel guilt, he wasn't a good man. He knew that but for some reason beyond him, he was helping a tiny blonde woman and he wasn't even looking to get laid. He shook his head at the absurdity of it.

Searching the next few shops Merle killed several rotting corpses. One shop was a drycleaners so he found clothing for the woman.

'Fuck what's 'er name?' He thought. 'Fuck it. Who cares? Find 'er a place to stay and ditch 'er. Ain't needin' no ball and chain on the run. Just gonna weigh ya down.'

The discount grocery store had some canned food and a case of water. He hauled everything he found back to the tiny office she was in. The tiny blonde was sitting in the same spot, perched on the edge of the chair, her hands wringing in her lap. When he came in she stood up and grabbed the water off his shoulder he held with his prosthetic limb.

"Got some clothes. Don' know woman sizes, make 'em work." He told her shoving the plastic covered clothing at her.

"Thanks," she said her voice hoarse. Clearing her throat she whispered, "Why are you helping me?"

"Fuck if I know." He grumbled. "Ain't never helped no one before. Guess I drank some bad hooch or sumthin'"

She nodded. "Thanks just the same."

Not responding to her gratitude Merle said, "Stayin' 'er tonight. Tomorrah I can take ya back to your camp but gotta tell ya... He already knew where it was, they hit it tonight." She looked at him like he was speaking tongues. Her head turned slightly, her eyes unfocused.

Merle wondered if she had family there. If she did they were as good as dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

"My uncle was there." She said flatly.

"He prolly ain't alive. They took it to the studs. Burned it down." He said looking away from her watery eyes, the sight of it making his skin itch.

"Goin' there outta the question?" She asked her cheeks flushed, her lip gripped between her teeth.

Merle felt uncomfortable looking at her. He wasn't big on feelings. The only one useful to him was anger. It fueled most of his decisions.

"Ain't gonna help none. Nothin' to go back to… Sorry girl." Merle told her feeling anxious under her stare. Cutting his eyes away and then back to her, he saw her scrubbed her face and nod. "Ok. Ok." She mumbled.

"Gotta clean those cuts up. I don' got any bandages. Just water 'n a clean shirt." He told her gesturing for her to take the shirt off.

She looked up at him with wary eyes.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya girl. Just got my ass on the Gov's shit list for stoppin' it from happenin'." He said harshly.

Nodding she sat down on a tiny love seat and turned her back to him, removing his bloody shirt. Merle hissed through his teeth. The wounds were angry and weeping, the skin inflamed and in need of antibiotics. "These are real doozies." He muttered while opening a bottle of water.

"Ya got any other cuts 'sides these 'n your lip?" Merle had no idea what else the sick fuck did to her. They left so quickly he hadn't noticed.

"I... He.." She stammered, her voice cracking.

"Spit it out girl" he growled while he wet a clean t-shirt to use on her back. She yelped at the cloth touching her wounds. "Hush," he grunted.

"He bit me." She said so quickly he almost didn't understand her. Merle stopped, his hand hovering over her back. Clenching his teeth together he felt rage roll through him. It was an old feeling to Merle. He felt it almost daily but it was the reason that caused his rage that was odd. Protective. He felt protective of this stranger.

'What the fuck are ya thinkin ya pussy?' He growled to himself.

"Lemme see." He demanded, his voice low and gravelly.

"Its on m-my chest." She stammered. Merle took a breath and let it out slowly, trying to extinguish his anger.

After a long moment he rasped, "After the lip."

He cleaned her back and then had her turn toward him. She covered her chest with his shirt while he cleaned her lip. Hissing at the pain of the rough cloth, she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears leaked down her cheeks while he worked. Merle did his best to ignore them but couldn't stop from wiping them away with the unused part of cloth.

"Hush, gonna be fine," he stated his blue eyes burning into hers. "Lemme see."

Taking a shaky breath she lowered the shirt to show him the bite mark. It was near the center of her chest. The skin was broken and bleeding but there was no tearing, just a deep bite mark that would most likely scar. Merle wiped it with a clean part of the cloth and then grunted at her letting her know he was done.

"Get dressed." He said shortly, standing and walking away. His gut was twisting at the sight of her injuries. The idea of going back and gutting the sick fuck crossed his mind.

She started pulling off the plastic to the dry cleaning. Inside was a pair of black pants and sweater. Both fit her ok but the legs and arms where too long for her short frame.

"You're short as fuck ain't ya." He chuckled as she rolled the hems up three times.

"Shuddup" she grumbled but smirked. "Nothin wrong with being short."

"Never said there was. What's your name girl?" He asked handing her a can of fruit he scavenged.

"Sam Warren ." She said pulling a peach out of the tiny can.

Merle introduced himself and asked through a mouthful of fruit cocktail, "Merle Dixon. Sam short for somethin?"

"Samantha but was always called Sam." She said plopping another syrupy fruit in her mouth.

"So why did your group have just you out scavenging?" he asked gruffly. "No men with any balls to do the work?"

"I may not look capable but I can hold my own. Work better by myself so I usually do… did, the supply runs." Sam said wiping her hands on her pants.

Grunting in response Merle walked to the window to keep watch. "Lay down, get some sleep."

Watching out the window Merle stood guard for the remainder of the night. Occasionally he'd look at Sam and saw her tossing and turning on the tiny sofa, her short frame filling up the small cushions.

Shaking his head Merle scoffed at the strange situation. He just threw away a cushy life in a secure town where he had three squares, a bed to sleep in and a few girls he liked to fuck.

Now?

Now he was out in the wild with a short little girl who probably didn't know her ass from her elbow even if she did claim to be able to take care of herself.

'Ain't no girl Merle. Ya saw those tits. No girl's got curves like that,' he thought but mentally kicked himself in the balls. He was a sick bastard but that was over the line even for him. She was hurt and almost raped. Sam didn't need some dirty old man looking at her tits. Instantly Merle felt another emotion he'd never really felt before. Guilt.

"Pffft." He scoffed quietly, "Fuckin' pussy."

 

* * *

 

In the morning he woke her and made her drink and eat. 'Never had or wanted a pet before.' He grumbled to himself.

He hadn't found shoes for her so they would have to find a vehicle soon. Her feet were torn up from running in the forest. He hadn't even looked at them the night before.

"Fuck your feet look like shit." He growled, angry that he hadn't noticed or even thought about it.

'Dumbfuck,' he berated himself.

"Well I ran miles through the forest without shoes on." She snarked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well no need for the sass Sugar. Jus' sayin…." He was telling her but paused when he heard a car driving over broken glass.

"Get down," he growled unceremoniously pushing her head to the ground. Crawling over to the window he looked out. An old suburban was parked outside the looted grocery store. He could hear two people talking, a man and a woman. Merle knew it wasn't the Governor's people because he didn't send women out on hunting trips. Thinking it might be his opportunity to get a vehicle and book-it Merle opened the door slightly. He had no qualms about stealing from people. He wasn't a good guy after all. Even with the little rescue mission he was on, he wouldn't pretend that he had morals. Merle grabbed Sam's arm, dragging her to the door and put his finger to his lips.

"Gonna take this car. Quiet." He said without letting her answer. Being pretty sure she'd object to the theft, he wasn't going to allow her to voice an opinion on the matter.

Pulling open the door he moved along the storefront with Sam in tow, dragging her by her wrist. They were halfway there when the man and women stepped out through the broken storefront. All four froze instantly, each looking surprised and wide-eyed.

"Merle? " Glenn asked a look of confusion and shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Merle? " Glenn asked a look of confusion and shock.

Merle laughed loudly, "Wow!" He came forward still dragging Sam behind him.

"Hey, back the hell up!" Maggie shouted as they raised their weapons.

Raising his arms he told Maggie, "Okay, okay, honey."

"Jesus. You made it." Glenn uttered shaking his head his gun still trained on the man.

Merle grinned widely and then asked, "Can you tell me, is my brother alive? Huh?"

Glenn looked at Maggie before answering, "Yeah."

"Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings. Huh?" Merle said raising his arm. Seeing their questioning looks at his new hand, "You like that? Yeah. Well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Well, pretty cool, huh?"

"Who's the girl Merle?" Glenn asked looking over the older Dixon's shoulder. "Looks hurt."

"Huh?" Merle grunted and then turned toward Sam. "Oh yeah. She's with me. Ya got a doctor?"

Glenn scowled at the man looking distrustful. "You do that to her?"

"What?! Fuck no." Merle growled, "Ain't no woman beater. Ya think I'm some kinda animal?"

"I don't know Merle. Last time I saw you, you were meth'd out waving a gun around. I mean you cut your own hand off!" Glenn exclaimed his gun still drawn.

"I did what I had to do. Officer Friendly didn't give me no choice in the matter." Merle drawled his irritation flaring.

"We went back for you and searched. We tried to find you. Me, Rick, T-dog and Daryl. Then the camp got overrun and we had to leave." Glenn told him. "We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you."

"Hold on. Just hold up." Merle stepped forward and tried to get them to stop from leaving. Sam just watched the conversation, her hand clenching the fabric of her too long sweater. Maggie kept looking at her with a concerned face.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold up here. Hold up. Hey, the fact that we found each other is a miracle. Come on, now." Merle drawled.

They kept moving away from Merle trying to avoid him from reaching them or the car.

"You can trust me." He said trying to get them to take him to his brother. If he could find Daryl they could move on together. Their group could take the girl and he'd be free of the extra weight.

"You trust us. You stay here." Glenn said firmly.

Merle was getting desperate. They needed a car or a hideout. It was only a matter of time before the Governor's men tracked them there. "No! Hey, hey, hold up, buddy, hold up."

The couple paused a moment and Merle held his hands up.

"Come on guys. She needs help bad. Daryl will be pissed if ya leave me out here." Merle begged something else he never did.

'Fuckin' day of endless firsts' He grumbled internally.

Glenn and Maggie spoke quietly while glancing at Merle and the woman leaning against the wall of windows. Looking at her raw bloodied feet and busted face.

"I didn't do it. I got her away from the sick fuck that did. Come on, I'm clean. Ain't on drugs no more. Just need help for her 'n to see my baby brother."

Glenn sighed and said, "You give me your weapons, Maggie's gonna keep a gun on you. You move or try anything she'll shoot you and then her. Got it?"

Merle nodded and set his handgun on the cars hood. "Not lookin' to cause shit."

Merle loosened a few belts and removed the blade on his arm, setting it down next to the gun and hunting knife. All four climbed in and before they pulled out Maggie hand them each a blanket. "Put these over your heads."

"What?" Merle asked looking at it confused.

"Don't want ya to see the way there. Ya understand why. Right?." Maggie stated.

Merle nodded feeling pissed off but impressed they thought of it. If he was still working for the Governor he'd have primo intel but now he just wanted to get to a secure location before they found them. He wasn't going to be thrown in the screamer pits to be torn apart by walkers. He'd eat a bullet first.

They covered their heads and Merle grumbled the whole time. "Hot as fuck under 'er." He growled loudly. The drive wasn't long but it felt like it. The day was hot and the blankets were sweltering. Merle felt them slow down and the sound of metal gates being opened. A few shouts and the sound of gates closing and chains locking. The car drove a little more before stopping.

"You two stay here." Glenn said. Merle exclaimed, "Can we take these off its fuckin hot as Satan's asshole man."

Glenn huffed and said, "Yeah just stay put," They climbed out and locked the doors.

Pulling the blankets off Merle looked around and saw that they were parked inside the fences of a prison.

"Hooooleee fuck," he said ducking his head to see through the windshield. He could see a kid wearing Officer Friendly's hat that Merle assumed was his son, a tiny blonde girl he didn't recognize and just behind them he saw his baby brother. Merle smiled widely. He never thought he'd see him again.

"Fucker looks like a queer with all that damn hair," he commented looking over at Sam. She was covered in sweat, red faced and looked like she was experiencing heat stroke.

"Fuck. Ya ok girl?" He asked looking around for his pack for water but they took it.

"Well it is as hot as Satan's asshole you know," she said flatly but grinned.

Merle chuckled and turned back to the people in front he shouted, "Daryl! Come on fuckers let us out!"

Daryl's head shot up and he jogged down. Joining the conversation he tried to push past Glenn but they were all arguing. "It's my brother lemme by!" Daryl shouted while shoving past both Maggie and Glenn.

The group approached and Glenn unlocked the doors. Merle pushed his door open and hopped out. Grabbing his brother into a huge bear hug. "Well fuck me sideways little brother. Never thought I'd find ya."

Daryl looked shocked but patted his brother on the back. "Shit Merle ya know nothin' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon."

"Damn right baby brother." He bellowed clapping him on the back. He moved away and reached into the car. "Come on girl."

Sam crawled out with Merle's help and stepped down on the hot dirt road, her eyes jumping from each face then to the ground. She stepped closer to Merle and slightly behind him, her hand gripping the back of his shirt.

"Who the fucks she?" Daryl asked jutting his chin towards the tiny blonde as his eyes narrowed.

"This is Sam. Got her outta a shitty situation. She needs a doctor, ya got one?" Merle asked looking down at Sam clutching his back. Glenn stepped forward trying to get a look at the girl. "Who did that to you?" She flinched away from his approach and grabbed Merle's forearm.

"Wasn't me I tol' ya that." He said then said, "Sam they're gonna help ya. Right baby brother?" with a cheeky grin.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who did it then?"

"The guy in charge of the place I was at. Didn't pay much mind to his activities but... Couldn't let this go. Left last night." Merle said gruffly shifting his weight feeling uncomfortable talking about it.

"Why?" Daryl asked looking confused at this new Merle.

Merle growled and then said "Look I'll tell ya all 'bout it but she needs help. Been runnin' all night with no shoes, she got some deep cuts that need cleanin' 'n needs antibiotics. If ya can help that'd be 'preciated. If not I gotta go find the supplies to do it." The group looked confused by Merle's new concern for others.

"Fine she goes in, you stay out here." Glenn stated his arms crossed.

Sam shook her head and gripped Merle even harder, her nails digging into his arm. "Fuck girl you're takin' my skin off." He grumbled peeling her hand away. "Don' be a goddamn baby. Go with 'em. Ain't gonna hurt ya."

Daryl smirked finally seeing some signs of his brother's real personality show. Sam looked up, her eyes narrowed but Merle shook his head. "Go girl. Now." He growled while pointing at the prison. Swallowing thickly she shuffled to Maggie who walked her into the prison for medical care. Merle, Glenn and Daryl stood by the car. Carl was near the top of the road with a rifle.

"Don't need no rifle pointed at me. Not here to cause shit." Merle grumbled and asked, "Ya got a smoke Darylina?"

Daryl snorted at the nickname he hadn't heard in almost a year and handed him a pack with a lighter. Lighting up and taking a deep drag Merle exhaled loudly. "Fuck I needed this last night."

"So explain. What guy? What place and why the fuck are ya helpin' people now?" Daryl asked his hand gripping the strap to his crossbow.

"Place called Woodbury. 'Bout thirty minute drive south. Large place, walls, solar power, supplies. Guy who runs it calls himself the Governor. He's a sick fuck." Merle told them and then inhaled on his smoke.

"Ya know me ain't one to be picky 'bout my company long as they ain't fuckin with me or my blood." He chuckled humorlessly and then scratched his lip with his thumb. "Jus'... Couldn't this time. He gets people, squeezes them for intel, finds their camps and takes everything. Kills everyone. Burns the places to the ground. Men die... Women wish they did."

Daryl growled and pushed Merle against the car, "And ya were part of that huh? Ya brought it to our doorstep huh?!" He shouted.

"Nah man. Nah. I…. yeah I helped with the raids. I did shit I ain't proud of but I never hurt a woman or a kid." He told them, "And I didn' mean to bring anythin' this way. Just happened upon y'all."

"So killing men who are just trying to survive is ok?" Glenn demanded jabbing a finger at Merle. Merle felt his anger flare. Shoving the man away he puffed his chest up. "Tol' ya I ain't proud of it. I'm goin' to hell for my sins but I couldn't fuckin' let this slide. He... I don't abide rapists and woman beaters. He fuckin..."

The other men watched Merle scrub his face and growl in frustration. He looked away and ground his teeth together harshly. "I had to stop him when I heard the belt. I couldn't... That fuckin' sound man. Daryl I couldn't." He voice strained from speaking about it, his eyes bright with anger.

Daryl squinted and looked away. "He hit her like that?"

"Yeah. I couldn't let it go. I ain't ever near those rooms when he's down there with women. I knew he was sick but there weren't nothing I could do 'bout it but last night... I just had a feelin 'n I went down there and I heard that fucker. That fuckin' sound." Merle shook his head and walked away to look at the forest surrounding them whiling finishing his cigarette. After a few minutes he turned around his normal sardonic grin back in place.

"Nice little setup ya pussies found 'er." He drawled and asked, "Ya clear it ya'selves?"

Neither answered him they just looked at the man. Both seemed to be calculating the truthfulness of his story.

"We'll bring you inside but you're gonna go in a cell for now. No weapons." Glenn told him not giving him leeway.

Merle nodded and said, "Ya can trust me. I'm clean now. Ain't freakin out no more."

"That doesn't matter. That's the way it's happening or you're out." Glenn said his eyes burning into Merle's. Merle narrowed his gaze and glanced at his brother who looked away while biting his thumb. Daryl was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Merle scowled at his brother's lack of support but shrugged. "Whatever. Anythin' to get outta this fuckin' heat. Sweatin' my balls off standin' here."

 

* * *

The group entered the prison and Glenn placed Merle in a holding cell. "She ok?" he asked Glenn before he walked away.

"Gonna check on her now. Let ya know." He said over his shoulder.

Merle sat down and took the water bottle Daryl handed him through the bars.

"Gotta a little upgrade there." Daryl nodded to Merle's hand.

"Ya like that. Chinaman's got my blade." Merle grinned widely. He was proud of his invention.

"It's Glenn and he's Korean." Daryl said flatly.

"Whatever. He's got my blade. Makes this fucker lethal. Works reeeeal good." Merle said then chugged the water down.

"So what's with the girl Merle. Ya fuckin' her? What's your end game?" Daryl asked leaning against the bars.

"Fuck no. I tol' ya. I couldn' fuckin' listen to that shit. My goddamn back was burning just hearin' it. Wanted to kill the motherfucker soon as I walked in." He said roughly then rubbed his eyes hard with his forefinger and thumb. When Merle opened his eyes he saw his brother looking at him in confusion.

"You're different Merle." He stated.

"Yeah well ya gone native and shit here." Merle joked while stretching his long legs out from the bench he sat on, his arms crossed.

"Where's Officer Friendly and the spear chucker who dropped the key?" Merle drawled.

"Had walkers swarm us, lost T-dog yesterday. Rick's wife Lori… she was pregnant. She died yesterday, baby survived." Daryl said stiffly. "Rick's… dealin' with shit right now."

Merle looked at his brother. He looked beat and it also seemed like him and Glenn was running the show since Rick was off having a pity party. Not that Merle blamed him, shitty thing to lose a wife and gain a baby.

'No one needs a screaming baby callin' walkers all damn day and night.' He scoffed inwardly.

"Still gonna give 'im shit when I see 'im. Can you even imagine cuttin' your own hand off Darylina? Ya sure as shit ain't got the balls to do it." Merle said.

"Merle don' start shit. We just got here, we just lost people. Bad enough right now without ya cause shit." Daryl explained, "Can ya just do my a solid and not be a asshole for once?"

"Pffft. Whatever baby brother." He blew him off, cracking his neck in irritation.

Glenn joined them, his face concerned. "You're gonna tell me more about this guy. You see what he did to her?"

"Yeah I had to clean her up last night. Tol' ya he's a sick fucker." Merle said flatly. Daryl looked between the two men.

"What?" Daryl asked Glenn.

"Has huge cuts on her back from the belt, split lip, black eye. A huge lump on her head. Hershel says she's got a concussion. Her feet are destroyed but she also has.. a bite mark." Glenn detailed, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Daryl looked concerned, "She's bit?"

"Not by a walker, by the Governor. Apparently his into that sorta thing." Merle said squirming in his seat uncomfortably while remembering the vicious wound on her pale chest.

Glenn cleared his throat and said, "So tell me everything about this guy and if he's going to be looking for you both."

"Oh he's lookin' for us. He ain't one to let someone steal one of his toys. He don' share. I was his 2nd in command so he ain't gonna be too happy with me. If he finds me or her we're dead. Well she'll be tortured, raped and maybe kept alive for a few months then dead."

Daryl shook his head, "Jesus Merle. Why ya with a guy like that?"

"Well fuck, I don't know maybe cuz I had to cut off my fuckin' hand and he saved my life. I owed him and never could get free of the debt. Most the time we just stole shit and fortified the town. Ain't nothing I haven't done before." He explained then said, "Look I ain't proud of where I been or what I done but I didn't have a choice in the beginning and then I got too deep. Don' it matter I left, got 'er out?"

"Well yeah it matters but you're being hunted now and ya brought it to our doorstep." Daryl said pacing.

"Well it wasn't my plan. We were gonna take the car and run but there y'all were. They said ya was here and I thought ya'd wanna see your big brother. Plus she needed help." Merle said with his arms crossed.

"Daryl!" Hershel shouted out, "Bring Merle, need help in here."

Daryl raised an eyebrow and said, "Come on Merle."

Merle narrowed his eyes and walked with them into a cellblock. They could her Sam yelling as Maggie tried to coax her out of the cell.

"Maggie's trying to get her to go wash up so I can bandage everything up. She won't leave and is asking for him." Hershel explained while gesturing to Merle.

Merle shook his head, "I ain't helpin with some cryin' woman."

"Merle," Daryl said firmly. "Go."

Merle growled and stomped into the cell. "Out," he snapped at Maggie who scurried away. The group watched Merle bend down to make eye contact with the tense woman. Sam was backed into a corner of the cell, her eyes wild.

"Ok girl. Bath time." He said gruffly. Sam shook her head and tightened her fists.

"Come on don't be a baby. Get the fuck out there." He growled his patience running low. He was helping her out but he wasn't going to be a pussy about it and comfort her. Stepping back he put his hand out towards her. When she didn't take it he snapped, "Ain't got all day princess get the fuck outta 'er."

Taking her offered hand by the wrist he stalked out of the cell, "Which way?"

They pointed the direction to the bathrooms and he walked towards it, Sam shuffling as he tugged her along. They watched them leave with baffled expressions.

"What the actual fuck?" Glenn asked, "Seriously I don't understand how she finds him the safe option out of all of us."

"Glenn language and it's because he got her out of that place. He's familiar, we're strangers." Hershel explained his body leaning heavily on his crutches.

"Daryl go wait for them at the showers," Hershel said, "Everyone else we need more guards, if that man finds us here we're in trouble."

 

* * *

Merle was leaning against the wall outside the showers when Daryl strolled up.

"She ok?" he asked his big brother. Merle shrugged his crossed arms and sighed loudly. "Fuck if I know. Hopefully she don' drown in there. Ain't savin her ass again."

Daryl smirked and shook his head. "Fuck Merle ya gone soft on me huh?"

"Fuck you Darylina. Ain't no pussy." He growled but stopped talking when he heard a yelp in the bathroom. Opening the door quickly he walked in to see Sam's wide eyes. "What the fuck girl?" he hollered. Sam turned around keeping her back to the two men staring at her.

"Sorry. I fell. I'm fine." she stuttered out, her wet hair hanging in her eyes. She stood nude and shivering next to a giant tub they were using to wash up in.

Merle huffed pushing his brother out of the room while shutting the door. Daryl's eyes were on fire. He saw the deep wounds on her back. They were similar to his and they made his guts churn. She would have scars crisscrossing her back once they healed.

"Yeah. Ya see that baby brother. That's why I took 'er. So stop givin' me shit." Merle said gruffly before ending the conversation.

A few minutes later Sam opened the door. Her hair was blonde again and her skin clean. The angry bruises on her face and neck were even darker than the night before. The large t-shirt she wore exposed the finger and handprints marring her tender skin. Merle could see her lip was bleeding again from being washed.

"Gonna need stitches girl." He commented. Nodding she shuffled her feet which were now wearing a pair of flip-flops. Merle frowned, "Those the shoes they gave ya? You're gonna break your goddamn ankles in those."

"Said they'd wrap my feet after the shower," she said looking up at the two surly men, her eyes shifted back and forth and then to the ground.

"Well come on then le's get it done. Fuckin' standin' there like some dimwit." Merle said gruffly and wandered back toward the cellblock. Sam tried to keep up with his gait but her legs were much shorter and her feet were torn to shreds. Daryl watched in amusement at Merle's new shadow.

Sam was put in Hershel cell for bandages and medications. Merle stood watching to keep her from freaking out again. Once she passed out from the pain meds Merle was brought back out to the holding cell in the front room of the prison. He sat down and was handed a bowl of oatmeal. "All ya got is fuckin' shitty prison food huh?" he asked before scooping the mushy oats into his mouth.

"Nice to see you to Merle," Carol snarked. Merle grinned at her. "Well hello there Sweetcheeks. Where's that asshole husband of yours?"

"He's dead Merle," she responded, her face expressionless.

"Good. Hope he suffered the dumbfuck." He said while shoveling more food into his mouth. Carol smirked and went to Hershel's cell with food and water for the girl when she woke up.

 

* * *

Shortly after Sam was settled Rick appeared out from the tombs. He was shocked to see Merle and was brought up to speed on what was happening. Merle had some choice words for the sheriff and there was a small scuffle, which included shoves and punches. It ended with Rick acquiring a split eyebrow and Merle being tackled by Daryl. After he calmed down they all sat down to talk. Merle glared at Rick while they spoke but no longer threatened him.

Merle spoke more about Woodbury, the Governor and his men. They went over what to expect from them if they showed and where they had been scouting last. It was good information for the group at the prison. They were able to prepare for an enemy before the enemy knew they existed.

 

* * *

An hour later Carl called them outside. "Dad someone's at the gate."

Once outside they saw a woman standing at the fence, she was surrounded by walkers but they didn't seem to notice her. Approaching the gates Merle saw it was the black woman they brought in a few days prior to his escape. He saw her recognize him and he grinned. Her eye's widened and she started to back away, obviously thinking she just stumbled onto another Governor controlled complex.

"Well it's the Nubian Queen." He drawled.

"Ya know her?" Daryl asked. Merle nodded. The woman fell to her knees, obviously too tired and too sick to leave or come forward.

Rick opened the gate and pulled her inside after killing the approaching walkers. Once within the prison fences she blacked out. They got her inside and saw she was shot. Hershel was working on her while Merle spoke to the others.

Merle fiddled with his prosthesis he said, "Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest." When no one responded he looked up and explained, "Sugartits is there too."

"Who?" Rick asked his brow wrinkled.

"Andrea, that blonde uppity bitch. Came in with the Nubian queen. Had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it." Merle said distractedly as he tightened a strap.

"Andrea is in Woodbury?" Rick asked.

"That's what I said ain't it?" Merle growled. "We snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying. She's right next to the Governor now. Snug as two little bugs."

The men sat staring at each other a moment. "Why is she here?" Rick asked jutting his chin towards the woman in a locked cell.

"She wasn't to fond of the place. She's got good guts I guess. Knew it was rotten from the get go. Andrea though she was hot 'n bothered for the Gov. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that." Merle spoke while adjusting another strap around his arm.

Rick shook his head and scratched his beard. "When she wakes up we figure out why she's here. She might be a spy or somethin'"

"Nah. She hated the Gov. She's shot. I'd say she ran and they sent a huntin' party after 'er. Since I'm gone I'd say it's Martinez. Can' track for shit." Merle said pulling out a pack of smokes Daryl gave him and sliding one into his mouth.

"Outside Merle." Hershel said while sitting with his arms crossed.

Merle looked at him incredulously, "Come on gramps. If ya can't smoke in the pen where can ya?"

"Outside Merle." Hershel responded flatly.

"Fine, fine." he drawled his hand up in surrender.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne woke and she began explaining why she left Woodbury and the following manhunt that transpired.

"The place stunk of lies. It was all so fake. Andrea didn't believe me." She said, wincing as she moved to sit up. "I wanted to prove it to her. I watch, I listen. One day they came back with a bunch of military trucks, weapons. He told the town he showed up and the soldiers were dead, killed by walkers. But I found bullet holes, in the trucks. Blood inside."

Rick, Glenn, Hershel, Daryl and Merle sat listening. Merle shifted uncomfortably as she aired the dirty laundry of Woodbury. He hadn't been there when they took those weapons and trucks but he knew she was right. The Governor had driven up and killed them all. Merle hadn't even really thought much about it other than the waste of muscle. They could've used the men but then again it would've threaten the Governor's leadership standing and well the man is a megalomaniac.

"Is that what happened Merle?" Rick asked his eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't there but she's prolly right." He said carefully his face steely, his arms crossed.

"Probably or definitely?" Hershel asked as he leaned on the table top.

"Yeah ok? He shot 'em all dead. I wasn't there 'n thought it was a waste. Coulda used the men but it woulda threatened his position."

"Otherwise it would've been fine right? If they weren't soldiers they could've all died and you wouldn't have cared." Rick stated his eyes angry.

Merle glared and tried to move the conversation away from him, "Who cares about the what if's Huh? I wasn't there and didn't agree with it."

Hershel sighed and asked Michonne, "So what happened the night you left?"

"I went to his apartment to get my sword and find evidence for Andrea." She explained, "I found a little girl, a walker chained up in a cage. He'd been feeding it meat. Pieces of flesh in her cage. I put it down. I couldn't leave it there, wasn't right."

Merle narrowed his eyes at her and realized something disturbing. "She 'bout 8?"

Michonne nodded making Merle wince. "Prolly his daughter," he said gruffly. The other men looked around, Hershel looked the most uncomfortable.

Rick cleared his throat. "Well that isn't very good." Merle snorted loudly.

"He caught me there. We struggled. I ended up stabbing him in the eye." She told them her face blank. Merle smirked and shook his head, "Shit girl, ya shoulda killed him."

"Well I tried" she muttered and leaned back.

"Anything else?" Rick asked looking weary.

"He had a wall filled with fish tanks. They all had live walker heads in them. Smelled disgusting." She said her nose wrinkling.

"Tha Fuck?" Daryl muttered. Merle chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Aint funny Merle," Daryl scolded and bit his thumb.

Merle shook his head and grinned, "Shit's funny man. Come on. Ain't no more TV so he made his own." Everyone else looked at him like he was an asshole while he shrugged in return.

"Andrea wouldn't come with so I ran, I went through the fence. I figured out I had a tail after a few hours of running. Chased me all night. Ran into two of them and killed 'em. Got shot by Martinez and then walkers poured into the area. I had been killing walkers and was covered in guts. They didn't notice me. Then found this place."

She added while nodding towards Merle, "Kinda surprised you guys let him in here. He was his right hand man. Knew all about the sick psycho."

"Lis'n hear bitch. Ya don' know me and ya sure as hell don' get to speak like ya do." Merle snarled slamming a fist against the cell she was being held in.

"Merle Shuddup," Daryl snapped while pushing his brother back.

"We will take that under consideration," Rick replied flatly.

"Consideration Officer Friendly? I tol' ya I ain't proud of my actions. I left cuz I didn' wanna be a part of it no more. I got that girl out, saved her from being raped and tortured more. Should count for sumthin'." Merle told them while pointing in the direction of the cellblock.

"It does Merle but I can't guarantee you a place here." Rick said leaning his arms on the table. "You were a part of that sicko's town."

"Merle's blood, he's family. He ain't going no where!" Daryl said angrily.

"He's your family, not ours. He freakin' killed people for the psychopath!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Fuck ya Chinaman," Merle growled, "Nobody asked ya shit."

Glenn glared and said, "I'm fucking Korean you racist asshole."

"Whatever. I don' care if ya a goddamn martian. You're still stickin' your flat nose into business that ain't yours." Merle growled as he leaning in to intimidate Glenn.

"That's it!" Rick shouted slamming his fist onto the table. "The new people don't have a permanent place here. Y'all are on probation. We'll decide if you can stay later. Right now we have to prepare for that psycho. We have THREE people here that he wants, that he's hunting. THREE!"

Everyone sat there quietly for a moment as the realization set in. They were hiding three fugitives. "We need to be vigilant about guard duty and we need to get weapons ready. There's gotta be some plans made for if he shows up."

"It's not if Sheriff, it's when," Merle muttered while sitting back down.

 

* * *

Sam woke suddenly, her head jumping off the pillow and her eyes popping open. For a split moment she thought everything had been a dream, the turn, the walking dead, the death. She had lain below a bunk like the one above her before. The bars in front of her weren't foreign. It felt like home in a strange way.

'What the fuck?' she muttered inwardly but then her sleep and drug addled brain clear up. The pain medications she was on had made her head fuzzy. She was in a prison but it wasn't the same one. It wasn't her prison.

The sting on her back brought her back to reality. The shallow but brutal wounds sticking to gauze and the cotton of her shirt. Sitting up she noticed a bottle of water and a bowl of what looked like oatmeal. Picking up the water she started guzzling it down. Her throat was dry and raw. Coughing slightly when she over did it she jumped when someone's shadow fell over the doorframe.

"Hello again," Hershel said. "How are you feelin'?"

"I've been better but I've been worse too." She said with a mild smile. "Thank you for helping me out. Sorry I was…. A little out of it earlier."

"No worries. You've been through a lot." He said before adding, "Mind if I check out your back?"

Nodding she turned around, letting him raise her shirt. He peeled back the cotton bandages and then replaced them moments later. "Looks good. No excessive redness and the skin isn't warm. It doesn't seem infected but I will continue with the antibiotics just in case."

Sam turned back and around and thanked him again. After a few minutes of chatting a man she hadn't met yet came by. He wore a revolver on his hip and seemed to have an air of authority. Looking at his eyes Sam could see suspicion and anger. She instantly felt on guard. It wasn't exactly like the experience of meeting the governor but she felt like her future was dependent on this introduction.

"Names Rick Grimes. Your name is Sam?" he asked his hand resting on his hip.

"Samantha Warren, go by Sam." She told him evenly.

"We spoke with Merle. He explained what happened in Woodbury. I'd like ya to give me your side of what happened, how ya ended up there and how ya got out." He said his arms crossing as he leaned against the cell doorframe. Hershel stood up using his crutches. "I'll just step out, you two can have some privacy."

Sam swallowed thickly, the idea of being alone in the cell with a new person set her on edge. Rick watched her shift uncomfortably on the bed as he sat down on the small stool in the space.

"I was scavenging for my camp." She started.

"How many in your camp and where is it?" he interrupted his eyes calculating. Sam got the feeling he was a cop before everything happened.

"There is… was ten of us counting me. Truthfully I don't know where it is in relation to here. I didn't see the drive here and I didn't see the drive to Woodbury." She responded.

"Why not?" he asked

"I was in a trunk going to Woodbury and here I was covered up. We were in a forest in a house, it was near a power plant." She told him while twisting the fabric of her shirt.

Sitting back slightly he motioned to her, "Go on."

"I did the scavenging while the two men protected the others. We had a pregnant woman and her two kids. The others were a elderly couple, a teenager and my uncle, who was sick." She told him and continued, "I entered a tiny convenience store and found food and water. I was loading it into my pack and heading out back when I was jumped. Got hit on the head with something. I woke up in the trunk." Sam looked away for a moment and then said quietly, "I was put in a room and then I met that guy, the governor. Kept asking me about my camp, how many people, men or women. He asked about weapons, supplies, where it was." She sipped her water and chewed her lip.

"He did… stuff and then Merle took me out. We ran and then stayed in that store. Merle saw his… well not friends since they pulled weapons on us but acquaintances I guess. Then we came here." She finished hoping he didn't question what stuff the sicko did.

After a few quiet moments he asked, "What did you tell him, the governor?"

"Nothing, I wasn't going to lead him to those people. Had to protect them." She told him but looked down, "Merle told me they already knew where it was anyways, that they killed everyone, burned it down. I think he was just trying to break me. "

"Was Merle there when they took your camp?" he asked his anger flaring.

"No it happened when he was helping me escape." She said chewing on her cheek.

Nodding he shifted slightly, looking out the cell. "I can't promise you a place here. We'll let you heal but we don't know you. We have to be careful. Have had some issues with new people lately. We just lost people for allowing new people to stay."

Sam nodded while biting her lip. She didn't have anywhere else to go and her last family member was dead. "I can contribute. I know how to shoot, kill walkers. I scavenge well, know how to get in and out, well normally."

Rick nodded before saying, "We'll think about it." and then walked out.

Sighing loudly she picked at her nails, dried blood still embedded in her cuticles. Another shadow passed and she saw Maggie. "I was going to show you to your room." Sam followed her and found she was in a cell next to Merle. He glared at her as she passed so she looked away. Sam was feeling like she was on her own to figure out how to find a place in the group. She hadn't been on her own completely since the whole world burned down. Her uncle was with her from the beginning but since he'd been sick even before the turn she had taken care of getting them shelter, food and protected him. Sam figured it would be the same if they did kick her out, just without the conversation of another person. Laying down she listened as Merle spoke to his brother. She could her him muttering angrily.

 

* * *

Merle dropped his bag in the cell they gave him. It was near Daryl's spot on the perch. Sam was put in a cell next to Merle's despite his irritation of having to share a space near her. Merle was grumbling about sleeping in cages when Daryl poked his head in.

"Ya wanna go for a hunt tomorrow?" he asked his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Ya sure baby brother. Anythin' to not be behind bars." He said rasped.

Daryl nodded before leaving and Merle sat down with a huff. Looking at the drab gray walls he shook his head. "Fuckin' left a nice place for a cement box," he muttered, "Merle ya're one dumb sumbitch."

A throat cleared causing Merle to look up. "What ya want girl?" he snapped.

"Nothin' I was just gonna thank you for getting me here. Sorry I was a wreck earlier. I'm not usually so…. weepy." She told him while fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.

"Ya well. Whatever. 'least I found Daryl." He grumbled while unpacking his backpack. When she didn't leave he narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Ya need somethin' else or are ya tryin' to piss me off?"

She sighed and walked away. He heard her go into the next cell. The mattress squeaked as she lay down. Merle shook his head and snorted.

"Fuckin pain in the ass." He muttered before laying down himself.

His body was exhausted. They ran a lot the night before and he didn't sleep. Closing his eyes he slept for a few hours and when he woke it was pitch back out except for moonlight. He rolled onto his side and tried to figure out what woke him.

After listening for a few minutes he heard someone walking around. Sitting up he poked his head out and saw Sam walking toward the exit. Squinting in confusion he followed her down the stairs and outside to the courtyard. She hadn't noticed him until he opened the exterior door. He walked out and stood in front of her. She was sitting on the top of the picnic bench, her feet on the bench. "Whatcha doin girl?" he asked.

"Why do you call me girl?" Sam asked her head tilted to the sky looking at the stars.

"Cause you're a kid." He said matter-of-factly. "Whatcha doin up?"

"I'm not a kid. How old do you think I am?" she replied her brow furrowed.

Merle shrugged, "I don' fuckin' care. 25 of somethin?"

Sam laughed and shook her head. "I'm 33."

Merle snorted and said, "Bullshit."

Sam shrugged, "I got good genes I guess. My grandpa lived 'til 90, so maybe."

Merle shook his head and looked at the walkers near the fence. Their moans echoed into the dark night sky. "Still a kid to me. So whatcha doin?"

"Couldn't sleep." She said biting on her thumbnail. "Place is claustrophobic. Hate tiny spaces."

Merle snorted and nodded, "Yeah ain't to pleased my brother chose a prison of all places to shack up in. Guess it's got its pros but shit I spent 'nuff time behind bars to do it voluntarily."

"Same here." She muttered looking off in the distance. Merle looked at her suspiciously. "Whatcha mean?"

Shrugging Sam said, "I did time."

"Oh yeah. What for?" he asked speculatively and amused.

"Armed robbery, evading police, drug trafficking, possession with intent to distribute. Some others." She said while rubbing her palms on her jeans.

Merle let out a loud barking laugh. "Shit girl, ya serious?"

Sam smirked and nodded, "What girls can't have records?"

"Nah just don't seem the type. How much time?" he asked.

"Ten years. Got out two weeks before the world took a dump on us. Kinda terrible welcome home party." She said raking her hand through her hair. "Probably shouldn't tell those people 'bout it. I have a feelin' your Officer Friendly won't like another criminal hanging out. He already seems to not want new people."

"No worries Sugar. Secrets safe with me." He drawled his hand over his heart. Sitting down next to her, Merle felt some kind of comradery with the girl now.

'Shit she ain't no girl. 33 ain't no child. Hell she done more hard time than me.' He thought while shaking his head in disbelief.

Merle pulled out a pack of smokes and offered her one. She took it and waited for his lighter. Taking a deep drag Merle watched her cup her hand, the lighter burning the end of her cigarette bright red as she inhaled deeply.

"Haven't had a smoke in…. four months I guess." She muttered while blowing smoke to the side. Grunting Merle said, "I ain't a nice person if I don't got 'em."

"Merle I have a feelin' a lack of smokes isn't what makes you less of a peach to be around." She snorted.

Merle glared at her but let it go. "Yeah well, fuck ya too, Girl." He sneered but grinned after. Sam smirked back, tapping her ash on the table edge.

They sat quietly smoking until the prison door opened loudly. Daryl walked out and squinted at them, "What're ya doin' out here?" he grumbled shuffling over to the picnic bench.

"We're commiseratin' Darylina. Wanna join us?" Merle drawled while leaning back on his left hand, his smoke hanging on his lip. Daryl looked between them both. "Nah I got watch. Goin' huntin' round noon. You still goin'?" he asked shifting from one leg to another.

"Sure." Merle rasped, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground. Daryl stepped on it and grumbled about him littering in the courtyard, then headed to the guard tower. Sam watched him walk away and once he was a long distance away she asked, "He always so uptight."

Merle laughed loudly causing Daryl to look back over his shoulder. Merle waved at him and then chuckled lightly. "Darylina has always been the thinker. Can't let loose like ol' Merle." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Sam shook her head and flicked her cigarette butt away. "Well I'm gonna see if I can sleep in my new domicile."

Merle chuckled and said, "I'll walk with ya."

Merle nodded to her as they entered their own cells. He lie down and put his hand under his head. Looking at the bunk above him he sighed. "Fuckin' rat in a cage," he muttered quietly and closed his eyes.

He dreamed of robbing a bank with Sam and driving away in a stolen car. When he woke he chuckled at the thought of a little thing like her being some criminal kingpin.

'Prob'ly just some girlfriend tagalong that got caught up.' He thought while eating his breakfast.

When she walked into the dining hall he could tell she hadn't slept. Both her eyes were now surrounded with dark circles and her skin was pale. She approached the table with the breakfast spread and spooned a serving of grits into a bowl and added dried fruit. She sat down across from Merle while he shoveled his food in.

They didn't speak while eating but once Merle finished he said, "Guessin' ya didn't sleep."

Sam looked up and shrugged, "Slept enough yesterday."

Merle glared at her and said, "I didn't haul ya all this way to safety for ya not to take advantage of sleepin' under a roof."

Sam just looked at him and spooned more breakfast into her mouth with a placid expression.

Merle glared at her and said, "What ya ain't gonna respond?"

"Not to that statement. Its not like I had choice. I just couldn't sleep. Now fuck off." She said ending with a growl.

"Me fuck off?! Ya kiddin' me girl? I lug your dumbass through a forest of walkers. I get myself on the Gov's shit list for ya and all ya got is 'Fuck off'?" he growled while pointing an anger finger at her. Everyone in the room is now getting uncomfortable. Rick walked toward the table.

"Merle back off." He told him calmly.

Merle glowered at him, "Ain't your business Officer Friendly."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I told you thank you yesterday Merle. What more do you want? And why the hell do you care if I sleep or not?"

Merle growled, "Cuz ya need to sleep dumbass."

"No shit Sherlock. How'd you come to that conclusion?" she snarked while standing up to clean her dish. Daryl walked into the dining hall to see Merle glaring at the woman and Rick trying to step between them.

"Lis'en here ya dumb cooze. I'm just tryin' to look out for ya. I didn't put my ass on the line for ya to throw away a good thing." He snarled his shoulders rounded and his fist clenched.

"I'm not throwin' a good thing away. I couldn't sleep you jackass. I'm sorry that I am having nightmares of a sadistic bastard torturing me ok? Does that make you feel better? Is that what ya wanna hear?" she growled her fists hanging at her thighs. "Ya wanna hear more details? Specifics on why I cant sleep? Huh?"

Merle glared at her for a moment before storming out.

Sam growled in frustration and walked away toward the cellblock while muttering, "Stupid redneck fucker and his goddamn ego."

Merle stood outside looking at the fence, smoking a cigarette. He heard the door open and someone approach. Daryl grabbed Merle's pack and shook a smoke out for himself. "What's up Merle? What's got 'er in a snit?"

"She's jus' a dumb bitch. Ain't takin' advantage of a safe place to sleep." He grumbled around the smoke as he exhaled through his nose.

"Sounds like she's got reason to have a hard time sleepin'. Give 'er a break man." His little brother said hiking his crossbow up on his shoulder.

"Well thank ya for your medical expertise, How long ya been a head shrinker there Darylina?" he sneered his eyes angry.

"Whatever. Ya goin with me or not?" Daryl blew him off and nodded his chin to the forest.

"Yeah. Le's go." Merle stalked toward the gate.

 

* * *

Merle came back inside the gates of the prison with Daryl in tow. They bagged a deer and Merle had it draped over his shoulders. Once inside they moved to a side of the yard used for dressing the deer. When Merle looked up he saw Sam on the fence taking out walkers with a crowbar. The way she was stabbing and releasing was robotic. Merle glared at her for a few minutes while he tried to figure out why it was irritating him so much.

"What's up with ya Merle?" Daryl asked as he cut into the deer's torso.

"Nothin'." Merle grunted and turned away. "Ya need help or ya got it?"

"I got it." Daryl snorted and continued to work.

Merle stomped off to the upper courtyard to smoke and sit at the picnic table. He watched Sam stab a walker, pull the bar back, stab a walker, pull the bar back. He counted over forty bodies piled up along the entire perimeter.

"She's been doin' that for hours now." Rick commented while standing next to Merle. his hands resting on his hips as he looked pensively toward the woman.

"So?" Merle grunted.

"I think ya should check on her. Ya fought and then she went out there to clear the fence. Probably shouldn't be doin' it with her back." Rick told him.

"She's just blowin off steam. Nothin' wrong with takin' it out on walkers." Merle drawled while taking a drag and let the smoke tendril out his nostrils.

Rick nodded and said, "Still, maybe you should apologize."

"For what? Tellin' her she's a dumb bitch for not sleepin' when she can. Ain't gonna last forever." He said.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "You don't think this place will last?"

"Nothing lasts anymore Sherriff." Merle muttered rolling head and cracking his neck. Sliding off the table he strolled toward the fence. Sam was still working when he approached her.

"How's it goin' girl?" he asked leaning against a fence support pole.

"Peachy." She said thrusting the bar into a rotten forehead. Yanking it back with a sucking sound she wrinkled her nose at the blood oozing on her hands. Merle looked her over and saw blood splatter all over her arms and chest. Her face was speckled with dried blood.

Merle raised an eyebrow, "I think ya killed enough today, don'tcha?"

Sam smirked, "No such thing Merle. You know that."

Merle chuckled and nodded, "I guess but it's damn near dinner time. We got deer. Come on up"

Sam let the bar hang by her side. Merle could see a slight tremble of exhaustion in her limbs. "Come on girl. Ain't standin' here for my pleasure."

"So why are you?" she asked pointedly, her head cocked to the side.

"Don' know. Sherriff tol' me to check out the prison nutjob, so here I am."

Sam smiled slowly and asked, "You always do what he says?"

"Pffft. Don' start shit with me girl. Come on le's eat 'n you can apologize for tellin' me to fuck off earlier." He smirked.

Sam scoffed and walked toward him, "I don't lie so you won't be hearing an apology from me."

Merle guffawed and threw an arm around Sam's shoulders, "Come ya little bitch. Le's get some grilled meat. I'm tired of mushy baby food."

Sam laughed and said, "Sure you can chew meat old man? Maybe that why they keep givin' you baby food."

Merle narrowed his eyes at her giving her his best 'I'm gonna kick your ass' look and she just stared back, an eyebrow raised. Shaking his head he asked in a rough voice, "Ya got a death wish Sugar?"

"I'm not scared of you Merle." She said matter-of-factly, her hand swing the crowbar back and forth with her step.

"Oh yeah, you should be. I ain't no good guy." He responded as they got to the courtyard, his arm still over her shoulder.

"Anyone who puts their life is danger for a complete stranger can't be all bad." She responded. Giving him a tiny smile she said, "I'm gonna wash up. See ya at dinner."

Sam walked away leaving Mere standing there, his mouth slightly open as he thought about what she just said.

It was true he risked his life and lost his cushy home for a complete stranger. He could have walked away. He could have brushed it off as not being his problem. Something changed between the time he heard that sound and when he opened the door. Something clicked in place or became unhinged. Merle wasn't sure which it was but if he were to guess he'd say a piece of the puzzle was put in place. He couldn't ignore someone's suffering.

That sound…

That sound caused a chain reaction, a reaction that ended with Merle finding his baby brother. Doing that one good deed, the only good deed he could honestly say he did without wanting repayment, ended up giving him something in return ten fold. Choosing to help another led him back to his only family. It was almost like instant karma.

Merle stood there with a wrinkled brow as he thought about what that meant. Did it mean he could change? Could he be a better man? Did he even want to be a better man? Is a Dixon even capable of that?

'Daryl did it.' His inner voice thought.

Merle shook his head and argued. 'That's cuz he's the sweet one. You're just like your old man.' Scratching his chin, Merle narrowed his eyes and looked at the large fenced yard.

"What's got you all twisted up?" Carol asked surprising Merle out of the strange labyrinth of questions.

"Nothin'" he grunted while crossing his arms. "Dinner ready or what?" his tone angry.

Carol looked at him for a minute, which made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like when people could look through him like that. It felt like the short gray haired woman was drilling into his brain, pulling out thoughts and feelings to look at in broad daylight.

"Almost. Hey Merle…. " Carol started before shaking her head. "It'll be ready in ten minutes." She turned and went inside the building while Merle stared at the spot she had stood.

"Fuckin women drivin' me nuts." He growled under his breath while heading inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was frustrated with Merle's attitude toward her. She was obviously thankful for him getting her out of Woodbury. Sam had no delusions of what she was facing with that sadistic bastard. Her steel shut jaw was pissing him off but she just couldn't get herself tell him anything. It felt like she was weak if she did. Being weak was not something Sam was comfortable with. She'd spent time in prison. Weakness was not something you could risk while locked up. It spelled certain death.

Now?

Now it was just the same. There was no room for weakness in the new world of walking dead cannibals, crazed murderers and mad men with torture rooms.

When Merle flipped out about her not sleeping all she could do was stare at first. It was confusing to her that he cared about her sleeping habits. He didn't seem the type to give a shit about anyone but himself and probably his brother to some extent. So why the concern? Sam didn't know but the amount of anger he had towards her just enraged her in return.

'It wasn't like I stayed up all night braiding my fucking hair for Christsakes.' She ranted inwardly.

She had lain down and as soon as she closed her eyes she was in that metal room again. The belt cracking on her skin, the sick bastard tearing off clothing, biting her. Every move she made caused flames to lick across her the skin on her back. So she tossed and turned painfully until morning.

After the disastrous breakfast she wandered the prison a bit. Rick tracked her down to see what she was doing though. He didn't seem to trust her, which Sam understood. She was a stranger brought in by a guy that seemed to hate him. What else would they do besides associate her with Merle? Rick walked her back to the cellblock and she tried to extend an olive branch by offering to work around the prison. It was at that point his son, Carl, came running in stating the fence was packed with walkers. Sam jumped on the opportunity to help out. She needed to vent anyways and killing corpses always seemed to work.

They handed her a crowbar and showed her their standard procedure and she got to work. The monotony of it was pleasant. She got a rhythm of stabbing and pulling her weapon and the day passed quickly. The burn from her back hurt but it also felt good in some disturbed masochistic way.

'How Emo Sam.' She had thought wryly as she stretched her shoulder again, the new scabs pulling.

Merle showed up and she prepared for another argument. She was half expecting him to bitch about the work hurting her and how she wasn't taking advantage of resting. When he didn't pursue it she breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was another argument with the man.

If she was honest she liked Merle in a weird way for his cranky and crass personality. He definitely told you what was on his mind with no thought to if it was polite or politically correct. He didn't even apologize for it once it was pointed out to him as being improper conduct.

'Cranky ass redneck.' She thought with a smirk.

When he told her he wasn't a good man she wanted to slap him and say 'Duh'. Sam could tell he wasn't some knight in shining armor but he did help out someone who needed it. It was not like Sam was that great of a woman.

She'd spent ten years in prison for doing a lot of illegal shit. Most of which she felt no remorse for. So what? She liked stealing and she definitely liked the money that came from drug trafficking. Why not make the money for driving a car from point A to point B? Now the armed robbery was kind of over the line but no one was hurt. No harm no foul… right?

Leaving Merle in the courtyard, Sam went to wash all of the walker gore and dirt off. She was standing in the bathroom pulling off her t-shirt when Michonne came in. Pausing for a moment she could see Michonne looking at the giant wounds on her back. They were scabbing up but were still bloody. Hershel had bandaged the worst of them but there was still speckled blood on her shirt from the scabs breaking open. Sam knew she over did it on the fence but still felt it was necessary to show Rick she could be useful. Hershel would have to look at them again after dinner.

"The Governor did that?" she asked her face blank but her eyes tight and calculating.

Sam chewed her lip and then nodded. Michonne's eyes narrowed and she walked closer. Sam's body went stiff. It was then she realized other people getting close made her nervous but Merle hadn't bothered her. He'd thrown an arm over her shoulders and it hadn't fazed her.

'Hmph.' She thought with a shake of her head.

"Sorry," Michonne murmured when she noticed Sam's tension. Backing up a few steps she said, "How long were you there?"

"I think about a day. There weren't any windows." Sam said while washing down her arms. She left her bra on because it partially hid the bite mark on her chest. The bandage had peeled off from getting sweaty leaving the skin exposed and raw. Truthfully the back didn't bother her as much as the bite mark. She knew it was going to scar and it was in a place that she would see it.

Michonne was sitting on a bench looking at the floor. Sam glanced at her out of the corner of her eye waiting for her to talk or leave but the woman just sat there for a few minutes silently.

"My friend Andrea is there… She's with him." Michonne finally said looking up at Sam. She turned to face Michonne, her washcloth poised above her arm.

"Like being held there?" Sam asked with a look of horror. She knew he had other people in the rooms next to her. Their screams and begging added to the stressfulness of the situation. It caused a physically painful anticipation as she wanted for her turn.

"No, like fucking him." She responded blandly, her head cocked to the side. Sam could tell she was looking at the wound on her chest now. Having been so flabbergasted by the statement about her friend, Sam hadn't kept it hidden.

"Is that.." she started but saw Sam's pale face.

Sam swallowed and turned slightly to keep it out of sight. Without responding to her statement Sam finished washing and changed into a gray button up shirt before fleeing the bathroom. The thought that a woman was sleeping voluntarily with the man made her stomach hurt. He was a monster. How could anyone not see it? His eyes were dead. Black and dead.

She went to her cell and brushed her hair out and braided it. Looking in the tiny metal mirror she could see how bad the bruises were on her face and neck. They were grotesque. Sam hoped that they would disappear fast but by the look of how dark they were she didn't have much hope for it. Finally deciding she could stomach food after the bathroom confessional she headed to the dining room for dinner.

 

* * *

_Woodbury_

 

"How did they get in?" the Governor asked Martinez as they sat in his apartment. He sat next to Phillip as Milton cleaned the wound. The man squirmed in his seat seeing the gore left from the jagged shard of glass.

"We found a loose panel in the wall. I think they escaped through it and let them in." Martinez tells the Governor his hypothesis on the evening before walker invasion. The governor growled at the information. "How many people did we loose?" he asked his face ticking at the pain from his bloody eye socket.

"Three." Martinez told him uncomfortably.

"So. Where are they? I asked for their heads." Philip sneered, his lip curled up.

"We injured Michonne but didn't catch her. We know where they are though." He told the governor carefully knowing the man was not going to be pleased.

He growled his hands gripping the chair's arms as blood leaked from his eye. "So bring them back. What the fucks the problem?"

"We tracked Michonne to a prison. Saw Merle there and we're assuming the blonde is there also." He replied, cringing as the doctor wiped blood from the Governor's cheek. He began packing the wound. Martinez swallowed acidic bile as he tried to quell his nausea.

At that moment Andrea walked into the apartment to see Phillip. She had heard he'd been hurt but wasn't sure how bad. As she walked in she overheard Martinez saying, "Looks like Merle found his brother and his other people. They're all staying together in a prison not far from here. We'll need a plan, it's a secure location."

A knock on the doorframe alerted them to Andrea's presence. When they looked up they saw her looking surprised. She asked Martinez, "Merle found his brother Daryl? And their people? Those were my friends. What prison?" When Martinez didn't answer she looked over at Philip and his eye. "Oh, my God. I just heard. Are you all right? Your eye, is it- What happened to you?" She spoke quickly.

He looked at her blandly, "I was attacked."

Andrea's brow is furrowed when she asked, "By who?"

"You're friend Michonne." He replied as Milton applied tape to the giant gauze pad over his eye.

"Why would she do that?" Andrea asked her head tilted and her eyes narrowed.

"She broke in to steal her weapon and when I tried to stop her, she attacked me. Destroyed some important… research of Milton's also." He responded coolly.

"What kind of research?" Andrea asked looking at Milton. Milton avoided her eyes and packed his supplies up.

The Governor glared at her, "That isn't important right now. We know where and who she's with. We can't let people like them roam, they're a threat to the town."

"Michonne wouldn't just attack you for no reason." Andrea said with a suspicious expression.

"Well she did and I find it insulting that you're siding with someone who stuck a shard of glass into my eye socket." He growled standing from his spot. Andrea leaned back away from his imposing height.

"It's not that Phillip. I'm just trying to understand what happened. So she's with Merle? And he found his brother?" she asked changing the subject.

"Merle is a traitor. He betrayed me by helping Michonne escape and taking another dangerous prisoner with him. The walkers who got in were their fault. They left the wall compromised. They got people killed. Now all three are holed up together. I have reason to believe they are working together to destroy our town." He said walking over to his desk and sitting down.

Andrea stood and crossed her arms, "If it is Daryl and the group I was with they aren't a threat. I can't speak for Merle but the others are just like us. I can go talk and see if they wanna join the town. We could pool our resources?"

"Maybe but for now I want you to run the town while I recover." He drawled and leaned back in his chair.

"Me? Why me?" Andrea seemed confused but also flattered.

Smirking he responded, "I saw you speaking to them. You handled the crowd well."

The Governor knew exactly how to control the blonde. She had such a huge ego. By giving her control of the day-to-day bullshit he could go take the prison, kill Merle, capture Michonne and the little blonde. He had some special ideas for the two women and how to enjoy their return. Thoughts of slowly feeding parts of Merle to walkers while he watched made him smile. The Governor's anger flared as he thought about Merle.

'No one steals for me.' He thought with a snarl. Merle betrayal cut him deep and he planned on returning the favor. Deep long cuts.

Michonne not only blinded him in one eye but also killed his little girl. She would pay dearly and he would enjoy every moment of it. The blonde was a pretty little thing that he had not gotten the chance to break in. He had just begun with her when Merle stole her. The thought of her pale back bleeding made him hard. He felt giddy thinking about the possibility of getting her back. Adjusting himself to hide his arousal he explained his need for Andrea to keep people calm and working to secure the town.

He finally got Andrea to leave the apartment with a promise to go over plans to communicate with the people in the prison. Once she left Martinez walked back inside and sat down. The Governor sat with his hands steepled in front of him, his elbows resting on the desktop.

The Governor let a slow sadistic smile spread across his face. "Let's prepare a welcome to the neighborhood gift basket shall we?"

Martinez smirked. "Usual wrapping sir?"

"Of course." He drawled a saccharine grin on his face.

"When should I schedule the delivery," Martinez asked while picking at his nails.

"One week. I want to round up a lot of fresh biters, you draw the layout for me. I want that prison and I want those women back." The Governor said with a loud pound to his desk. "I want them all alive. I wanna hear them scream before I turn them."

 

* * *

_Prison_

 

Merle sat down next to Daryl with a plate of venison and instant potatoes. They ate quietly and mumbled "S'good," to each other before shoveling more meat in. The sound of someone sitting down in front of them brought their heads up. Sam sat down with her plate and started digging in. She had just washed up and her hair hung wet but braided, over her shoulder. The gray button up shirt she was wearing was too big and hung open at the neckline, her bruises on display. The fingerprints wrapping her neck and the large thumb prints on her collarbones. When Merle raised his eyes he saw the dark ring of a black eye, the white of the eye still blood red. The stitches in her lip looked harsh against the soft pink skin. Merle thought about the giant cuts on her back and how they must hurt terribly. The extreme workout she did killing walkers all day couldn't have been pleasant.

'Don't forget the fucking bite mark.' He growled to himself causing his fist to clench around his fork.

She ate for a moment before looking up apparently feeling him stare at her.

"Wha?" she mumbled through a mouthful of food, wiping her face with the back of her hand self-consciously.

Merle narrowed his eyes at her and ground his teeth together. For some reason the sight of the bruises pissed him off even more. After thinking all those tangled thoughts outside, the sight of them turned his stomach.

'Shoulda stopped it way before the sound.' He thought while burning holes into the woman in front of him. Daryl elbowed him while giving him a confused expression.

"What?" Merle snapped at him.

"He's worried you're having a stroke old man. You're staring at me like I kicked you dog." She said with an eyebrow raised. "Soooo what's up?"

Merle glared at her and pushed his plate back. "Tha fuck should I tell y'all for? Huh?" Standing up he stalked out of the dining hall. He stomped up to his cell and pulled the curtain closed. Sitting heavily on his bed he scrubbed his face.

"Fuckin' pussy?" he growled under his breath. The damn woman's got him all twisted up.

" _Anyone who puts their life is danger for a complete stranger can't be all bad."_

It wasn't just what she said but the way she said it. It was so…. easy for her to say. Like she knew it was a fact. Shaking his head, he lay down, his forearm thrown over his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out. A short knock on the doorframe caused him to growl.

"Fuck off Darylina. Don' need your shit right now." He grumbled while digging the heel of his hand into his eye.

"That's fine. How about my shit?" Sam asked.

Merle brought his arm down and sat up on his elbow. "Whaddya want?" he asked sounding exhausted.

"Just seeing if you were ok." She replied her shoulder leaning against the metal bars. Merle took in her tiny frame. The girl must only be five foot five, maybe a buck twenty. He'd seen that she was muscular, not some waif. She had run with him all night without complaint.

"Super. Now fuck off." Merle said flopping back on his bed, begging to all things holy that she'd leave him alone already. He didn't need to think about her or what saving her meant.

"Look Merle. I'm sorry that you got yourself mixed up in my problems. I… I'm sorry that you left a life back there behind and…. Just I'm sorry if it comes off like I don't appreciate it." She said while twisting the sleeve of her shirt in her fingers causing the collar of her shirt to open further. Merle growled and stalked over to her.

"Fix your shirt girl," he growled yanking the fabric over her shoulder cover the offending sight. The sight of them made him burn with guilt and rage. If he was able to he'd go burn the whole town of Woodbury down. He'd turn back time and kill the bastard before he set foot in that room with Sam. There were a lot of things Merle would do over if he could just turn back time.

Sam furrowed her brow and watched him scowl at her before returning to his seat. He could feel her staring at him and it was making his skin crawl. The urge to lash out and scream at her was strong. He held onto what little control he had over his rage. The tightness in his chest causing his breathing to shorten and speed up.

"It's the bruises?" she asked. "That's what's bothering you?"

"Fuck no. I've already seen 'em all or have ya forgotten I seen ya naked already?" he snapped. He let his eyes flare, the piercing blue burning holes into her confused face. Images of her bloody back, the raw bitten flesh on her chest and bruised neck shuffled through his mind. Biting his tongue to keep from screaming at her he tore his eyes away and stared at the floor.

Sam cleared her throat and sat on the bed next to him. Shifting away from her he grumbled, "Whatchya what from me girl? Go away." Her presence was unnerving and it made him antsy. The desire to run away pissed him off even more. He didn't run away from shit let alone a little girl.

"I don't want anything from you. You're obviously pissed about something. You helped me out, figured I repay the favor." She said leaning against the bed frame. Merle could tell she was exhausted. Overworking herself on the fences added to running for her life and not sleeping was taking it's toll on her.

"Didn't do it to get paid back." He grumbled while fiddled with the belt holding his apparatus. The whole conversation was making him uncomfortable.

"I know." She said picking at dried blood on her nails. "So why do the bruises piss you off so much? I know they're gross but I can't really wear a turtleneck."

"Ain't cuz they're gross, stupid. It's cuz it happened at all. Cuz I shoulda gone in that door earlier. Shouldna waited til I heard that sound and I sure as hell shouldna stayed in that place when I knew it was bad." He ranted while clenching his fist, aching to punch it through something.

"Well I'm glad you stayed there longer. You were there when I needed help. If you had left when you found out it was bad, I would still be there. No one else was gonna help." She replied her fingers plucking at a loose thread on his blanket. "So stop beating yourself up for stay there too long because it turned out to be a good thing. I'd be raped and dead by now."

Merle grunted and looked away from her. He didn't want to think about where she would be if he hadn't taken her. Raped and dead would've been the best possible outcome for her if she were still there. Flipping the idea over in his head that maybe he stayed so long because he was meant to help her.

'Nah that's pie in the sky born again Christian talk,' he scoffed inwardly. That wasn't real life and it wasn't Dixon logic that's for sure.

Still though.

Still.

Maybe just maybe there was a reason.

"Hate seenin' the bruises cuz it pisses me off." He said his eyes narrowed while thinking of a way to say what he was feeling without sounding like a little bitch. It was an odd idea. To share the inner workings of his tangled mind and he wasn't even sure why he was attempting it. It wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going to make him or her feel better.

"Why?" she asked her head tilted to the side.

"Cuz the fuckin' bastard is still out there. Shoulda killed the asshole when I went in there. Shouldna let him live after what he done to ya." He told her leaning back against the wall, the cool cement feeling good on his overheated neck. Merle told himself he was hot from being angry not embarrassed. Merle Dixon didn't get embarrassed.

"Well. Maybe in the future we can go on a little huntin' trip of our own." She said with an arched eyebrow.

Merle smirked but let it spread into a full grin. "I'm likin' the way ya think Sugar." Sam laughed and shrugged a shoulder. "Way I figure we would be doing humanity a service to put that fucker down."

Merle grinned and nodded. "Well, well. Didn' know ya had a vengeance streak."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Merle." She responded her face solemn. Merle watched her eyes cloud over, her memories flashing through her mind. He didn't ask though because he'd had enough heart to hearts for the evening.

"Later then. Now git. Need my beauty sleep." He drawled shooing her out his cell.

Sam snorted and shook her head, "Fuckin' ain't enough sleep in the world to fix your ugly mug old man."

Merle glared, "Girl. If I'da known the mouth ya had on ya I'da left ya in the forest."

"Don't play coy Merle. You like my mouth." She smirked before waving as she left.

Merle flopped back on his bed, his mind pulling up visuals of her mouth. The black thread contrasting against her pink skin. The way the stiff stitches would feel against his lips. How he could kiss it gently to keep from hurting her. His mind imagined what she would sound like if he did kiss her. Maybe a gasping moan.

'Definitely be soft. Gentle-like.' He thought before squeezing his eyes shut.

He tried to force himself to not think of her like that. He was a dirty old man who didn't deserve to think of a pretty girl like that. Not to mention he just helped her escape a sicko. She didn't need to deal with some other man trying to touch her.

Rolling on his side he sighed loudly ending with a frustrated growl.

Hours later he woke to a strangled cry. He sat up and listened intently to the sounds in the prison. Another gasping sob sounded out, echoing in the tomb like structure. Merle climbed out of bed and stepped out onto the landing. He poked his head into Sam's cell and saw her twisted in blankets. Sweat was collecting on her forehead and her face was screwed up as if in pain. She mumbled 'no'.

Merle sighed and shook her shoulder. Whispering harshly, "Hey girl shuddup."

Sam's eyes snapped open and she grabbed his arm.

"Jus' me. Ya havin' a dream." He whispered.

Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air. She was hyperventilating.

"Come on now," he grumbled "Slow it down." She didn't show any sign of calming down and Merle got frustrated.

"Goddamnit girl breath normal." He growled then pulled her to sit up on the edge of her bunk. He pushed her head towards her knees and said firmly, "Take a deep breath and hold it for five seconds." With his hand on her shoulder Merle felt her take a shaky breath. Counting down to one he then told her, "Now let it out slowly." he said, "Again."

After a few rounds of slow breathing he could tell she'd stopped panicking. Her chest was rising normally and her body had stopped trembling.

"Now sleep. Stop wakin' me up with your blubberin'." He grumbled standing up.

Sam swallowed and nodded, her hands wiping her face. Merle stood above her looking at her red puffy face and her shaky hands. Sighing he sat back down next to her.

"Go on." He grunted. "Tell me."

Sam sniffed loudly and shrugged a shoulder, "Nothin to tell."

Scoffing lightly Merle said, "Come on. You're a woman. I know ya wanna gab about it."

"Just because I have a pussy doesn't make me a pussy." she sneered. Merle snorted and held his hands up, "Ok, Ok. Girl. I'll leave ya be. Try to not wake me up 'gain."


	5. Chapter 5

Merle had been watching Rick wander in the fields near the prison. He could tell he was talking to himself or someone he thought was there. The man was unhinged in Merle's eyes. He had seen the look before in war buddies, fellow inmates. Men lost within themselves, locked up in their heads.

'Guy's half off his rocker.' He thought while lazily stabbing the picnic table with a pocketknife.

"What'd the table ever do to you?" Sam asked while sitting down next to him.

"Interrupted me while I was thinkin'." He said flatly his eyes narrowed as he tried to stare the girl down.

"Well good thing ya don't do too much thinkin'. Huh?" she smirked and bumped his shoulder with hers, her eyes bright with amusement.

Merle just looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head and chuckling. "Didn' realize I kidnapped a comedian."

"Lucky you it seems." She smiled and watched Rick strolling in the long grass. "That guy's got one foot in a rubber room."

Merle chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Mind reader to huh?"

Sam laughed and rested her chin on her palm. "He seems a little… unbalanced. I heard about his wife and all. Fucked up."

"Eh. Met his wife, kinda a bitch, plus she was bangin' the other pig in our camp." Merle said closing his knife blade and sliding into his pocket.

"Like a regular Days of the Dead soap opera." She muttered and looked over at rest of the people doing tasks.

Merle sat quietly and glanced at Sam as she watched the others doing laundry, fortifying fences and laying pallets in the catwalk. He could see her black eye was still dark but the blood red of her eye was fading to pink. The cut on her lip was scabbed over and the bruises on her neck and collarbones were turning green and yellow around the edges. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, it fell between her shoulder blades. The soft black t-shirt she wore made her skin look pale. Merle looked at her profile while pretending to look at Daryl patrol the fences. He could see the telltale bump of a past broken nose and a light scar that ran along her jaw.

"Where'd ya get that scar?" he asked motioning to his jaw while nodding to hers.

Sam traced it and smiled, "Prison. Had a friendly disagreement about who's jello it was."

Merle grinned, "Who won?"

"I'm here ain't I?" she smirked and added, "Just kidding. I didn't kill her but it was my fuckin' jello."

Merle's eyes twinkled and he shook his head. "Lil spitfire. How 'bout the nose? Fight Club?"

Sam laughed and leaned her elbows on the table, "You're awfully observant huh? I got that from my last stepdad. Real charmer."

"Sounds like it." Merle grunted, crossing his arms. "He get what was comin' to him?"

"No idea, probably OD'd or something soon after I left. Had a fondness of Oxys." Sam said while tapping her fingers on the tabletop. After a few moments of silence Sam asked, "You think they'll let us stay?"

Merle snorted and shrugged, "Be stupid to send me out. Got experience with the Gov. Plus they'll lose Daryl if I go. He'll walk wit' me. I'm sure ya can do laundry 'n shit right Sugar?" he raised an eyebrow and a cocky grin.

Sam narrowed her eyes and said, "Sure but I also make a mean shank, wanna be my test subject?"

Merle smirked and shook his head, "Remind why I dragged ya with me?"

"My comedic prowess isn't enough reason?" Sam smiled, slapping him on the back before rising and walking back into the cellblock. Merle watched her walk away and shook his head.

'Crazy bitch.' He thought with a chuckle and then bit his lip, 'Nice ass though.'

Merle was shaken out of his daydream of Sam's swaying hips by Glenn's voice. "Merle we need your help with something." Glenn said as he approached him in the courtyard.

"Oh yeah Short Round? What's that?" Merle drawled a cocky smirk on his face. Glenn shook his head at the nickname and said, "We had a breach before you got here. We have walkers in the tombs and need to clear the area. Rick's done a lot but we need to make sure they're safe."

"A'right. I'll need my blade back though." Merle said standing up, cracking his neck and spitting to the side.

"Daryl is grabbing it for you. It'll be you, him and Maggie." Glenn tells him.

Merle wandered into the prison and found Daryl speaking to Maggie. Once Merle strolled over to him, Daryl handed him the blade for his metal sleeve. Making quick work of belting it in place Merle said, "A'right. Lead the way baby brother."

The three moved into the tombs with Daryl in the lead. Using flashlights they entered the darkened hallways leading into the bowels of the prison. Echoing shuffles greeted them as they turned corner after corner.

"Come out, come out whereva ya're." Merle rasped as they found themselves deep into the recesses of the old complex.

The first walker they stumbled upon was an old inmate, face chewed and arms shorn. Daryl stabbed upward into its chin while its gnashing teeth ground together. The gurgling choke echoed around them. Louder moans rung out ahead of them and they prepared for the onslaught of corpses. Forming a tight circle they stabbed and hacked through bodies that barreled toward them, hands reaching out. The corpses piled up and the floor became slick with dark viscera. Merle stuck one corpse through the eye while holding another off by its neck. Tearing his blade out of the first he impaled the second one through the temple. Grunting at the excursion all three were panting as the last walker fell before them.

"Fuck ya weren't kiddin' about a breach." Merle rasped as he wiped his blade on the leg of his pants. Daryl grunted in return and pushed corpses away so they could continue to clear the halls. Moving quickly through the tunnels they came upon a few stragglers left and a couple crawling bodies. Merle laughed uproariously as Daryl put a boot through a walker's head and slide onto his ass in sticky blood.

"Fuck Darylina. Ya still got moves." Merle bellowed as he grabbed his brother's wrist to yank him to his feet.

"Shuddup 'n help me up dumbass" Daryl growled as he got to his feet, slipping on the black ooze.

"We got a few more turns and we should be done." Maggie said while urging the men forward.

Walking further in they found the end of the hallways empty. Making their way back they double-checked rooms and cells that they passed before deeming the area clear. Moving through the maze of twists and turns they dragged bodies with them, piling them into central areas for future clean up. Once they removed them they would close up the different sections to prevent another breach.

"A'right, we done 'ere cuz a man's gotta eat." Merle rasped, rubbing his stomach. Daryl snorted and nodded, "Yeah, le's go."

 

* * *

Sam was given the task of clearing the fence of walkers again despite Hershel's advice against it. She shrugged him off saying things still had to get done and she wasn't a Sensitive Sally. Glenn was busy planning how to fortify the prison while Rick spent time away from everyone else. Sam watched him stand and look off in the distance, his eyes unfocused and pained. She felt bad for the guy but worried that with his emotional state he might kick her out.

Taking the crowbar she was given, she stabbed the first walker through the eye and pulled her tool back. Black tar like blood oozed down its face as it sank to its knees. Moving down the line, one after another Sam killed the rotting corpses clawing at the wire fencing.

"Now you are one ugly motherfucker," she muttered as she looked at the tall, fat biter. His face missing on one side while his large swollen guts poured from his abdominal cavity. Because of his height she had to angle upwards to hit his brain. Shoving up and out she nailed it underneath its double chin and watched it fall over with a loud thud. Wrinkling her nose at the sight and smell she moved along down the fence. With the perimeter cleared she wandered back up the hill. She walked past their small cemetery and frowned. Seeing the new graves was disconcerting.

Once inside she moved towards the bathrooms. "Sam, I'd like to check your wounds now that ya worked out there all afternoon." Hershel said as she walked past him in the cellblock. "Ok," she responded. "Before or after I wash up?" Looking down at her arms and clothing he said with a chuckled, "After."

 

* * *

 

Sam lay in her cell after cleaning up and being tended to by Hershel. He advised her to rest for the remainder of the evening. She was doing damage to her back by continually breaking the scabs open. Rubbing her face Sam tried to take a nap before dinner. The nightmare from the previous evening was still clinging to the inside of her head though so she mainly lay looking at the bunk above her.

"Whatcha doin girl?" Merle asked while leaning on her cell door, his arms crossed. Sam noticed he'd removed the blade from his arm again. Looking at him leaning in the doorway she took in his broad shoulders and muscular arms. He filled the doorframe and would be seen by many as an imposing figure. Sam however felt an odd clench deep in her stomach at the sight. 'Get a hold of yourself Sam,' she thought while fighting a blush.

"I'm on bedrest." She muttered while rolling her eyes and pushing hair off her forehead.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, walking into her cell and sitting down by her legs. Leaning over he rested his arms on his knees. "Whatchya do? Hurt ya'self?"

"Nah. Hershel says I keep fuckin' up the cuts on my back though." She said sitting up on her elbow, the pull of the tight skin on her back stinging.

"Keep openin' 'em up they're gonna scar worse." He told her while scratching the whiskers on his chin. She looked him over while he wasn't looking at her. He had a strong jaw and angular cheekbones. She could see he'd had plenty of broken noses before. 'Probably why he could see mine,' she though with a smirk. Glancing at his arms resting on his knees she could see the thick chords of muscle under the tanned skin. Sam started to wonder what the muscles would feel like under her fingers.

'Holy shit Sam get a hold of yourself. Wait, What did he say?' she thought desperately. Sam shaking her head slightly she shrugged, "Whatever, I won't ever see 'em." Sam smiled to try and cover her apparent raging hormones.

Merle chuckled but didn't reply.

"How'd killing everything in sight go?" she asked moving up to sit crossed legged next to him. Merle shrugged and grunted, "Fine. Too many of those bastards down there. Took all damn day to kill 'em and move 'em."

Sam nodded and leaned against the bed frame. "Well at least it's done yeah?" She could see how exhausted he was. Hoping she wouldn't wake him up again with her whining. She had been very embarrassed by him seeing her weak again. It was bad enough he saw her broken body let alone her weeping like a girl because of a dream..

"S'pose." He grunted and sighed and scrubbed his face, "Ya hungry?"

"I could eat." She smiled and stood up wincing at the shot of pain across her shoulder blades.

"See ya over did it girl." He said jutting his chin toward her back.

"Yeah, yeah old man. Leave me alone." She said shooing him out of her cell while he laughed gruffly. Following him down the stairs she found her eyes drawn to his ass. He filled out his worn jeans rather well. 'Oh My God Sam. Stop it now. Seriously…. Stop …. It.' She scolded herself while rubbing her forehead.

"Got a headache?" Merle asked making Sam almost trip over her own feet in surprise. "Oh uh yeah. A little one." She mumbled.

The pair walked into the dining hall and grabbed plates of leftover venison and canned beans. Sitting across from each other they ate silently. Daryl joined them soon after and was equally quiet. Sam watched the brothers eat side by side. Swallowing a chuckle she watched how they were mirror images of each other. Merle using his left hand while Daryl his right. Both shoveled food in fast and efficiently and both had terrible table manners. Rolling her eyes at the manliness of the sight before her.

"Hey Sam. Hershel said no more fence duty. Said you're back's getting too messed up. Can you help Carol with laundry and food preparation?" Glenn asked while eating at the next table.

Merle coughed over a laugh while Sam glared at him. Secretly making the 'I'm gonna kill you' hand motion across her throat to Merle. Sam turned to Glen and smiled, "Sure. Just have her point me when and where and probably how." She laughed.

Merle smirked around a mouthful of food and pointed his fork at her, "Tol' ya."

"Shuddup old man. I heard they have plenty of toothbrushes here and I'm sure I can find a lighter." She said while eating and glaring at him. Merle smirked at her sneer.

"Tha' fuck ya talkin 'bout?" Daryl asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sam here knows how to make a mean shank, wants to practice on me." Merle replied coolly. Sam glared at him because he just unknowingly hinted at her ex-con status. She had a sneaking suspicious he was doing it on purpose though.

"Have at it. He's a pain in my ass." Daryl responded before standing and leaving. Sam narrowed her eyes at Merle seeing a small grin slide onto his face.

"You fucker. Stop freaking me out." She hissed while finishing her food.

"Oh come Sugar. That was funny. He didn't notice shit. Don' be so uptight." He drawled and stood up, taking her plate. Sam watched him put them in the dirty dish tub and wander back over to her.

"Gonna smoke ya want one?" he asked pulling his pack out, sliding one between his lips. Sam nodded and followed him outside. Before exiting she saw Carol watching them with a tiny smirk. Shaking her head in confusion Sam stepped outside into the warm air.

Handing her his pack and lighter Merle sat down on a small retaining wall, taking a deep drag on his cigarette. Sam handed everything back as she inhaled. Sitting next to each other they, watched the night sky take over the day. It's dark tendrils crawling up the navy blue sky as it struggled to hold onto one more ray of daylight. There was a breeze moving the grassy fields and the trees beyond the prison. It smelled of forest and cigarette smoke with a hint of rot. The fence line was riddled with walkers again. Sam tapped her cigarette on the edge while exhaling to the side.

"You think he's gonna show up here?" Sam asked Merle. He took another drag and nodded without asking who. It was understood. She could feel Merle's eyes on her but didn't turn to look at him.

"Yeah. Sooner than later I'd say. Martinez prolly followed the Nubian Queen here. He's a shit tracker but she was bleedin' everywhere." He drawled and spit to the side. "If we're lucky he don' know we're 'ere."

Sam nodded and nervously tapped her fingers on the wall next to her thigh. Her nerves were still frayed from the experience in Woodbury and the thought of seeing the man again was turning her gut. Sam knew if he got his hands on her again nothing and no one would stop him this time.

"If he gets here… seriously if he gets his hands on me and you have a chance, just put me down. I'm not goin' back." She said finishing her smoke, flicking it away and still avoiding eye contact.

"Ain't getting ya." Merle said flatly. "If he does I'm already dead and won't be able to put ya down anyways."

"Thanks I guess." Sam nodded and smiled sadly. She thought over his statement and read between the lines. Merle had basically said he'd die before the sadistic monster got his hands on her again. 'Hmph.' She thought with a furrowed brow. 'Is that what he meant?' she asked herself while chewing her cheek.

Merle smirked and nodded but didn't say anymore.

 

* * *

 

Merle sat in his cell after eating and talking with Sam. Smiling about the earlier conversations with her, Merle found himself still chuckling at her sense of humor. He'd never tell Sam or anyone else but she cracked him up. It was a rare thing to stand toe to toe with Merle trading barbs. Most people backed down when he barked at them or stared them down. Sam just smirked and let it roll off her back.

It was refreshing.

Speaking about the Governor's return was difficult though. Merle could tell she was worried about it and if he was honest with himself, he was also. If the bastard got his hands on Sam she wouldn't survive and the time she had left would be horrific. Merle had surprised himself by basically claiming he'd die protecting her. It slipped out before he'd even thought about what he was saying. He hoped she didn't catch the slip up. It was too gallant of a statement to come out of a Dixon. When Merle said it he had to fight a blush from creeping up in neck. It was the second time Merle had felt embarrassed around her, which was completely ridiculous to the surly redneck.

'Fuckin' pussy bitch.' He berated himself while staring at the bunk above him.

Sighing Merle made sure the sheets he hung were in place before removing the sleeve from his arm. He would never admit it but he was ashamed of the blunt ended arm. It made him feel weak and less of a man. He liked to tell himself and others that it showed his strength but when he looked at it, he just saw incompleteness.

The apparatus helped with it but deep down he hated it. Hated looking at it and hated others seeing it even more. Keeping the metal armor over it most of the time caused issues though. The skin was inflamed and sore. The constant pressure from the sleeve and the bruising hits it took by using the blade, made the limb ache. Setting the prosthetic arm to the side Merle removed the sock he used to give the limb additional padding.

"Fuck." He hissed quietly. The skin was red and blistered. Covered with sore spots and bruised. He grabbed his first aid pack and pulled out alcohol and antibacterial ointment. It needed to be treated before he developed another infection.

He had just opened a gauzes pad when a light rock sounded at the cell.

"Fuck off," he barked loudly. His mouth raised into a sneer as anger filled his chest. Merle could feel the desire to lash out flare.

"Hey its Sam," she said quietly.

"Said, Fuck off." He growled while grinding his teeth. "Busy girl."

He heard her shuffle her feet to the side and then walk away. Merle let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The idea of her seeing his scarred limb was heart stopping and infuriating. A chill ran down his spine just thinking about it.

Soaking up some of the alcohol he wiped the scar tissue down and cleaned it. Struggling with the tube of ointment, he held it in his hand and tried to open it with his mouth. The cap was stuck and on crooked.

Growling loudly Merle chucked it against the wall in frustration, the plastic tube rolling out of the cell onto the walkway. Merle closed his eyes and sighed loudly before standing up to retrieve it. Before he could grab it he saw a hand pick it up.

Merle narrowed his eyes and put his right arm behind his back. Opening the sheet he saw Sam holding it with a raised eyebrow.

"Got a boo boo?" she asked with a grin, the tube in her hand tapping against her shoulder.

Merle snarled, "Give it."

Sam raised both eyebrows at his anger then narrowed her eyes. "What's goin on?"

"Give it 'ere girl. Now." He said low and gravelly. Sam sighed and shook her head. "No. You patched me up. Let me see."

Merle growled and ground his teeth together. He could feel the muscles in his jaw tighten and his cheek tick. "Don' be a fuckin' nosy bitch, Girl. Give it 'ere NOW." He snarled.

"Don' be a whiny pussy. Sit down. NOW." She said firmly, ignoring his insults, while pointing at his bunk. Merle tried to stare her down, his hackles where raised and his skin crawling. The urge to throw things and punch things raged though his angry frame. Merle's body was vibrating with tension. Staring at her for a full minute before he gave up and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't believe the balls on this chick.

Opening his eyes he saw her concerned face. "Let me help." She said quietly and sincerely. Merle chewed the inside of his cheek bloody before sitting down in defeat, his arm still behind his back. He could feel the tension radiating off his body.

"Come on now. Ain't got all night right?" she said a small smile.

"Close the curtain." He said roughly. Watching her close them and sit back down he placed his arm on his lap. Keeping his eyes on the limb and not Sam's face, Merle let a slow shaky breath out. He watched her hand pick up his forearm, turning it over to see both sides. Merle waited for her disgust or pity, a gasp of horror or tears of sympathy.

"Ok lets get ya cleaned up." She said softly. No emotions within her voice, just a calm and easy going tone.

He watched her repeat the actions he had done before but more thoroughly. Her hands were gentle and tiny compared to Merle's thick forearm. Once cleaned she opened the ointment he had dropped. Using a Qtip she applied ointment to all the sore spots and pressure points.

"You need to wash it and dry it real well everyday, soap and water. Only use the alcohol on it when there's open sores. Otherwise it'll dry and crack the skin." She spoke while dabbing each red wound. "We need to get a good lotion to apply every night, need to keep it moisturized. Do you use anything on it under the sleeve?" she asked while she worked.

"Use a sock." Merle said gruffly feeling uncomfortable talking about it. He had the doctors in Woodbury look at occasionally but he mainly handled it once it wasn't infected.

"Gotta use a new one everyday. Wash 'em often. It needs to be kept clean and dry so it won't rub so much. It's why ya got blisters." She said while wrapping it in gauze and taping it.

"How ya know all that?" he asked finally making eye contact. He saw her dark blue eyes were soft but not filled with sadness or pity. Sam didn't look disgusted by the scarred tissue or the fact that his arm was mutilated. There was no judgment in her eyes.

She smiled at him and said, "My gramps. Lost a leg to diabetes. I helped take care of him."

"So ya weren't jus' a criminal." He smirked causing her to laugh. "No I wasn't."

Sam gathered up the supplies and packed it back into the small first aid bag and handed it to him. "Feel ok, not too tight?" she asked. Merle cleared his throat and shook his head, "Nah. t'sfine."

"Ok. Well g'night, old man." She said with a grin before slipping out of his cell.

Merle sat there staring at the wrist covered in gauze. Scratching his scalp and rubbing his neck roughly he tried to decipher what he thought about the interaction. It was odd having someone look at him like that. All exposed. For some reason though Merle didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. Maybe it was her experience with it or something else entirely but Merle was relieved he didn't feel pissed or ashamed in front of her.

'Tha fuck's wrong with ya Dixon? Getting' soft in your old age.' he thought while lying down and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat in her cell looking at the wall that separated her room from Merle's. She had stopped by to tell him to not bother waking her up if she was dreaming again. Feeling silly for having nightmares she didn't need him babying her. He had sounded pretty pissed off for being interrupted so she left but there was a niggling of worry in her head. She wasn't sure why since he was a grown man but something in his voice bothered her. Sam decided to go see Hershel about a sleeping pill when she saw the tube roll out from under his curtain.

Looking past Merle's insults and anger she saw he was hurting. It was obvious not only because of the first aid paraphernalia but the fact that Merle right arm was conveniently hidden. Sam put two and two together and figured out he was having issues with his amputated limb.

Having taken care of her Grandfather's amputated leg she knew exactly what needed to be done for him. From her experience, even in a modern world it's hard to keep an amputation healthy. Cleaning it and bandaging it was like second nature to her. Sam made a promise to herself to keep track of his care of the wrist. It would be easy to get an infection if he didn't take care of himself. She also decided to speak to Hershel and see if he had anything he was using for his own lost limb.

'He's gotta have somethin'' she thought while picking at her nails.

Closing her eyes she rested her head back on the pillow. The sleeping pill forgotten she took deep slow breathes trying to calm herself. Sam wasn't scared of sleeping; she was scared of waking others up with her hysterics. Sam had no idea how loud she had been the night prior but if it woke Merle it had to have been loud.

 

* * *

The ground was cold cement. It was dark. So dark. Sam kneeled by the metal wall. She could hear others crying. It was echoed and distant. The rattling of chains dragging along the floor and clanging against metal walls sent chills up her spine. Sam opened her eyes wide as she tried to catch a glimpse of anything but it was so dark. Infinitely dark.

Crawling along the floor she felt the edges of the room and soon ended up at a door. Reaching up she turned the knob but nothing happened. It spun and spun but never opened.

Her heart rate was speeding up. The feeling of being trapped, being found made her adrenaline kick up. Sam's eyes were jetting all over but she could still see nothing.

"Fuck." She muttered as her hand felt something wet and sticky on the floor. Rubbing her fingers together she tried to figure out what the substance was. Shuffling closer Sam couldn't help but grope around to find out the source. Deep down she knew it was bad but couldn't stop her search. The sound of footsteps nearing made her freeze. The thumping of her heart beat her ribs bloody. Gasping as the fear spiked throughout her the loud steps stopped just outside her door.

The door was thrown open and light poured into the room, blinding her. Holding her hand up to block the intense beam Sam tried to focus on what was in front of her. His voice slithered toward her, that snake oil salesman, southern gentleman cadence that turned her stomach. The false sincerity covered in regional charm. It raised bile in the back of her throat.

"Glad to have you back, Sweetheart. I see you found my welcome home gift." He drawled. Sam blinked to clear her eyes, the bright light stinging her. Looking at her hands she saw the dark red blood, sticky and slick covering her hands. Glancing down she saw the source. Merle's dead eyes looking up at her. His throat cut. The blood spilling and pooling underneath her. Her knees were deep in it and she slid forward.

"No. no. no. no." she chanted as she tried to hold his throat together. Laughing in the background and her gasping breathes reverberate in the metal room.

"No." she screamed as she held onto the body in front of her.

Sam shot up in bed, her shoulders being shaken.

"Hush girl," Merle rasped, his hands grabbing her shoulder. Sam gasped, her heart felt like it was going to explode. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Merle's concerned face. She couldn't stop herself from clutching at him, her hands gripping his shirt while she buried her face into his chest. Merle was kneeling in front of her bunk stiffly while she grabbed him but eventually he patted her back.

"Hush Sugar. You're fine." he said hoarsely. "Stop the blubberin'."

Sucking in air she squeezed her eyes shut but kept picturing his once piercing blue eyes dead and black, pale skin drained of blood. Shaking her head and clenching her eyes even tighter.

"God." She gasped, "I can't."

Merle pushed her back and sat on the bunk with her, his hand gently holding her bicep. Sam sat there with her face in her hands. Her whole frame was vibrating with adrenaline. Taking in deep breathes like he told her the night before she finally calmed down. Merle sat there with her while she worked through the panic attack. Once she opened her eyes again she saw his worried face.

"Better?" he asked, his brow furrowed as he released her arm. Sam swallowed thickly and nodded. Her tongue wasn't working and she wasn't even sure what she would say if it were.

"Gonna go sleep. Ya gonna hassle me more tonight?" he asked gruffly but she could see the concern in his eyes.

Sam shook her head and looked away. The images and the terror of the dream were still drowning her. Merle stood and left the cell. She didn't look up to see if he glanced back at her. It was taking everything in her power to not grip him as if he'd disappear. The dream rattled her. It was bone chillingly real.

Sitting there for a few moments she took another shaky breath and looked out the cell door into the dark cement room. She could hear the sounds of snoring and people rolling over. Crawling out of bed she pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt and padded quietly out of her room. Walking down the metal steps she made her way to the bathrooms. She needed to get away from everyone and reel in her emotions. Using a little flashlight she made her way into the cavernous tiled room and used the bathroom. Once finished she sat on the benches near the shower stalls. Scrubbing her face she sighed and then rested her elbows on her knees, tears dripping off her face to the cold floor below her. The dream still causing ripples of tension through her body and shivers down her back. Taking in deep breathes she felt her eyes burning. The visual of Merle dead eyes kept flashing behind her eyelids making her heart clench. Sam rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and let out another shaky breath.

She sat up and stared at the dark room. The moonlight coming through the tiny barred windows was the only light but it was nowhere near as dark as the dream. That darkness had been so complete, all encompassing. Sniffing loudly and wiping her nose on her sleeve Sam stood up on shaky limbs.

Shuffling out of the bathroom Sam opened the door and was greeted with Merle leaning against the wall. "Jesus fuck Merle," she gasped in surprise, her hand clutching her chest.

"Well Sugar no need to use my formal name." he drawled and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ya good?"

Sam shook her head and swallowed, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ya well ya did. I'm here, now what?" he rasped his voice feigning irritation.

"Nothing. I just. Nevermind. I'm ok." She muttered and moved toward the cellblock. Merle grabbed her elbow. "Stop." He said firmly.

Sam sighed and chewed her lip. "Just a bad dream. I'm sorry."

"Ya gonna talk 'bout it?" he asked his voice gravelly from sleep. Sam shook her head and looked away. It felt like voicing it would make it happen. Swallowing she whispered, "Just go back to bed Merle. I'm fine."

Merle stared at her for a long moment before he nodded, "Le's go." He motioned for her to walk back also and followed her with quiet footsteps. Once in front of her cell he gripped her shoulder for a moment giving it a slight squeeze before moving into his own room. Sam sat down and scooted back into her bunk. Sitting with her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees she waited for daylight to come.

 

* * *

Merle laid down facing the wall between his and Sam's cell. He knew she wouldn't be sleeping anymore that evening. The terror in her eyes had actually scared him. Her eyes were that of a wild animal. Panicked and cornered. Merle knew it had to be dreams of the Governor. It made him hate the guy that much more. She was free of him and still being held captive.

'Fuckin' asshole.' He thought while rubbing his face.

He lay there for another hour before the sun started to rise outside. The first tinges of orange stretching out from the horizon. Blinking his eyes he watched the windows light up slowly, the day unfurling before him. Groaning he sat up and stretched his arms above is head, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"Getting fuckin' old, Dixon." He muttered under his breath.

Merle grabbed his pack and pulled out a new sock for his limb and slide it on. He'd make sure to take her advice and change out the wrappings more often. Just what he needed was to die from an infection of a blister. The metal sleeve felt like home and once he was belted in he stood up, stretching his back.

Walking out of the cellblock and outdoors he saw Sam standing at the edge of the courtyard. She was looking at the sunrise. Shaking his head he realized he hadn't even heard her leave the cellblock again.

"Whatcha doin' out here girl?" he asked strolling up next to her. He could see the dark circles from lack of sleep. Her black eye concealing it partially.

"Enjoying the sunrise." She said with a mirthless smile.

"Right." He drawled slowly. "More like avoidin' your bed."

"I'd never do such a thing." Sam said with a smirk and looked back towards the sky. Merle stood there next to her. She was close enough that he could the warmth from her body. He had the urge to wrap himself around her. Protect her. It was a foreign feeling.

"Wanna tell me 'bout it?" he asked pulling his pack of smokes out and offering her one. He realized she was the only person he frequently offered a cigarette too. It's not like they were easy to find. Hell he pack ratted them from his own brother but handed them freely over to the short blonde.

"No," she said flatly and took the smoke, lighting it quickly. He watched her cheeks hollow as her lungs took a deep drag. Merle chewed his lip and inhaled slowly. He could see she was still filled with tension. Sam's shoulders were tight and her arms were wrapped around her torso as if they were holding her together.

"Might make ya feel better." He stated, scratching his lip with his thumb.

"Or it might make it come true," she said quietly looking over with watery eyes.

"Ya got secret powers I don' know 'bout Sugar?" he asked humor in his voice but understanding in his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes causing a few tears to spill over. Angrily wiping them away she took another drag. "It's fine. I'm fine." she said hoarsely and then cleared her throat. "I gotta help with food." Sam muttered before walking back inside.

Merle stood there watching the door close loudly behind her and then turned back to the sunrise. Flicking the cigarette butt away he sighed loudly. He didn't know why he gave a shit about the girl's sleeping habits or her feelings but seeing that desperate look in her eyes was making his chest ache.

 

* * *

Sam stood with Carol while she showed her the food storage and cooking equipment. Having mainly cooked for herself and a couple others she'd never cooked large meals for people.

"Breakfast is easy. A large pot of oatmeal or grits. We do sides of fruit or whatever we got." Carol was telling her as she poured water into a large pot. "I marked the sides here for how much water for oats, grits, beans."

Sam nodded and asked, "Is this water boiled already or am I waiting to purify it before adding the oats?"

"We boil all this prior otherwise people will use it without thinking." Carol said wryly. Sam smiled and watched her get the large pot on the camp stove. After breakfast is made Sam followed Carol to the laundry area. The group's clothing was washed daily to avoid it piling up. Carol had two huge tubs set up with metal vents from an ac ducts as washboards.

"We gotta find washboards still," she muttered when Sam raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling Sam shrugged a shoulder, "Whatever works I s'pose."

They worked quietly and efficiently. "So how are you adjusting?" Carol asked as she wrung out a flannel shirt with no sleeves. Sam smirked at the fabric knowing it was Daryl's instantly. 'Man's allergic to sleeves' she thought wryly.

"I'm good." She replied instantly.

"No reason to lie." Carol said with a smirk but didn't push. "Were you with a group before… Woodbury happened?"

"Yeah. Ten of us were staying in a cabin in the woods. Mainly elderly and kids, a pregnant woman." She said scrubbing a pair of pants. "Me and two guys were the security and scavengers. My uncle was there but he was sick."

"Sick how?" Carol asked hanging up another shirt.

"He had cancer. Was diagnosed a few months before the turn. Had just started chemo." Sam said and chuckled humorlessly. "Kinda silly. Had prostrate cancer but dies of… well however the Governor killed him."

Carol looked at her a moment, "You don't know what happened?"

"No. Merle said they were raiding it the night we escaped." Sam said swallowing down her guilt for not going back. "I just hope they did it fast. He… he was a good man."

Carol nodded and asked, "What about the rest of your family?"

Sam chewed her cheek thinking about the rest of her family. "Mom and I… I left home young. Hadn't seen her in maybe fifteen years. Never knew my dad. I helped with my Gramps for a while, he was sick a lot. He passed away when I was 18. My uncle helped me out here and there. I had just hooked up with him a couple weeks before everything fell apart." Carol smiled sadly and scrubbed a pair of filthy jeans.

Sam's arms were sore but she kept scrubbing. The skin on her back felt tight and every once in awhile she felt a scab break open. Sharp stinging licked her shoulder blades.

"Did you know Merle before he helped you get out?" she asked her face concentrating on a stubborn bloodstain.

"No. Hadn't seen him. He was just there and yanking a shirt on me. Pulling me out and then we were running. It happened so fast." Sam said and laughed. "I really had no idea who he was but figured anyone was better than the last fucker."

Carol laughed loudly and nodded, "I suppose so. You two seem to get along well enough though."

Sam swallowed and felt her cheeks burn slightly. 'Shit. Divert. Divert.' She shouted inwardly.

"He's tolerable." She quipped and smirked before standing up to hang the pants she was working on.

"Most wouldn't think that." Carol remarked. Sam looked back and smiled at her. Sam rolled her eyes and kneeled back down. "I grew up and worked with guys like him and Daryl. It's like coming home."

Carol smiled and nodded again. "Gotta say he's… different than when he was first with this group."

"I heard him mention being clean now. I guess he was a raging dick while on meth." Sam asked wiping her brow of sweat. 'Fuckin' laundry is more work than killing walkers.' She grumbled in her head.

"Yeah you could say that. He was… difficult. Still is but less volatile I suppose you could say." Carol explained and added with a grin, "He still likes to push buttons though."

Sam chuckled and responded, "Yeah I've noticed that."

They worked quietly until the rest of the clothes were done. Standing up Sam cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders. The strain of scrubbing made her joints ache. She could feel sweat dripping down her back.

"Oh My God!" Carol exclaimed making Sam turn around quickly, her eyes wide. "What?" she asked her eyes jumping around for the threat.

"You're bleeding." Carol said turn her around to see Sam's back. Sam let out a relieved breath. "That all? Jesus Carol I thought…"

Carol looked at her sadly, "Sorry. It just surprised me. You should've told me you were hurting."

"I'm not really. I mean it hurts all the time so it wasn't much different." Sam said shrugging her concern off.

"What tha fuck girl?!" Merle asked loudly, "Ya bleedin to death."

"I'm fine, Jesus H." Sam sighed. "The cuts just open when I use my arms."

"Well stop bein' so fuckin' stupid." Merle grumbled as he tried peeling the shirt up.

Sam smacked his hand away, "I'm not being stupid you old bastard. I gotta use my arms." Carol stood there watching the two argue her eyes bright.

"Ya don' got to do shit. Ya should be restin'." Merle grunted, "Turn 'round lemme see how fucked ya're."

"I'm. Fine." she said loudly while smack his hand away again. "Merle you wanna loose another limb?"

He glared at her and clenched his jaw shut. Sam glared back and raised an eyebrow. "I understand your concern. I am fine. I'll have Hershel look at it. Does that satisfy your morbid desire to see my bloodied back?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"No." he said flatly. Carol chuckled and shook her head at the two.

"Too fucking bad for you then." Sam said before walking away.

"Ya always a bitch?" he growled at her bloodied t-shirt.

"Only to you Merle. Only to you." Sam hollered over her shoulder.

"Goddamn stubborn bitch," Merle muttered while watching the prison door close. Carol cleared her throat making Merle look over at her. She raised an eyebrow, "Soooooo."

"So what woman?" Merle snapped his forehead wrinkled.

"So why don't you just tell her you care if she's hurting instead of yelling at her and calling her stupid?" Carol asked crossing her arms.

"Cuz I don' give a fuck if she is." Merle responded knowing full well the woman could smell the bullshit he was shoveling.

Carol smirked and nodded, "Ok then."

The gray haired woman walked away and into the prison. Merle stood there and scowled. His face deeply furrowed while thinking about the stupid blonde and the know-it-all gray haired lady.

"Fuck 'em both." He muttered before wander away from the courtyard into another cellblock.

 

* * *

 

"We have guns and ammo placed around the courtyard and within each exterior door. The catwalk has pallets and spare metal as cover. We also placed some filing cabinets and desks through the courtyard as cover." Glenn was explaining to the group. Rick was there but staring at the walkway above the room rather than looking at Glenn.

"We need to keep eyes on the road and the woods. Look for dirt kick up from tires. Might give us a heads up." Hershel stated.

"I have a question." Carl said while leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. Sam watched him narrow his eyes while looking at her. "Why don't we just make them leave. This governor won't have anything to find here then."

Merle glared at the kid and huffed an irritated breath out. "Son, ya don't know shit."

"Shuddup Merle," Daryl grunted. "Carl even if they ain't here the guy's gonna want this place."

"Just sayin'. Why keep them here if its causing all the trouble?" the kids asked while fiddling with his gun.

Sam watched his dad glance at him and look away. 'Jesus, excellent parenting at its finest. 'Go on son keep playing with a loaded firearm',' she thought while shaking her head. Sam didn't respond, she'd rather Merle handle it. She knew he'd make a strong argument, he was a conniver.

"Look jus' cuz he's lookin' for us don' mean he's not lookin' for a good thing too. He's gonna see walls and walls hold valuable shit. It's what he does." Merle drawled.

Maggie stepped in, "Don't you mean 'it's what you do?" You were his lieutenant or whatever!"

"Come on now. Don' be like honey." Merle taunted, hand over heart. "Imma changed man after all." Sam hid a smirk. Merle amused the shit out of her.

Daryl stood up between the two. "Stop."

Sam watched everyone argue while biting her thumb. She felt bad that their presence was causing such turmoil for the group. If Merle and her hadn't shown up they would be going about their business. Then again they wouldn't have been prepared at all for the sadistic bastard and he would have eventually found the prison.

"We keep doing what we're doing. Be alert, no going beyond the fences unless necessary. Get cars ready to leave at a momnets notice. Have bags packed. Keep yourself armed." Glenn said looking at each person.

"Ya gonna give Sam here a weapon or she fightin' hand to hand?" Merle asked nodding his chin towards Sam.

"Can she even use a gun?" Carl asked haughtily.

Sam nodded and cleared her throat, "I'm an excellent shot actually."

"Riiiight," Carl muttered and wandered over to a rack of rifles, grabbing one with a silencer on the end. "Here."

Merle raised an eyebrow, "Ya up for a trial run Sugar?"

"Sure," she answered standing up and taking the rifle. She slid the bolt handle open, seeing the empty chamber and put her hand out. "I need ammo to show you I can shoot."

The kid handed over one bullet and they wandered outside. Sam walked to the edge of the courtyard and said, "Point out which walker you want dead and I'll kill it."

"Sugar ya gotta move closer," Merle said, his hand pushing on her lower back.

"No, no I don't." she responded. Sam knew she could kill any one of the rotting corpses from her spot. When she was young her uncle used to take her shooting. In her teens he would enter her in shooting contests to keep her off the street. Despite her time in prison her skills stuck or so she learned after the dead started walking the earth.

"Walker in the yellow shirt," Carl said his arms crossed.

Sam looked through the scope, took a breath and pulled the trigger gently. The walker's head turned into a pink mist as the body fell to its knees, its hands still gripping the wire fencing.

"Hooooleeee shit Sugar." Merle hooted, clapping her on the back.

"OW fuck Merle, watch the back." Sam shouted slapping his hand away.

"Fine keep it," Carl grumbled before strutting off to the prison.

Merle chuckled and said, "Well hot damn. I thought ya was talkin' out your ass."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "I told you I took care of shit for my last group. I've been shootin' since I was young."

"Well then, when shit hits the fan you're my back up." Merle smirked and held the door open for her to walk back in. Carl was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm guessing by Carl's angry scowl you hit your target?" Carol asked.

"She's a goddam sharp shooter," Merle bragged flinging an arm over her shoulder. Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm ok. I'm no sniper."

"I reckon he pointed 'n you killed," Merle argued. " t's nuff in my book to call ya a killin' machine."

"You should raise your standards then old man," she snarked and handed the rifle back to Carol. Merle snorted and wandered away toward the cellblock. Glenn approached, "We'll get you a blade, hand gun and rifle. I'm sure you know to conserve ammo?"

"Yeah. I never use a bullet if a knife will work," she said chewing on her lip.

Glenn nodded with a smile, "Good, good. Ok well hopefully we won't need your sniper skills"

Sam smiled back but knew it didn't reach her eyes. Merle was right, the Governor would come sooner or later. Sam vowed to herself if it came down to it, she'd save one bullet for herself. The bastard wouldn't take her alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was sitting in her cell cleaning the handgun and rifle they gave her. She didn't trust that they were clean already. It was a habit her uncle had ingrained in her at a young age. She was methodically wiping, cleaning, oiling each piece and reassembling them when a shadow fell over the doorframe.

"Ya got that Sugar?" Merle asked his shoulder propped against the metal bars. She looked up and saw him grin. Sam was keeping track of his different smiles. Some were used to fuck with people. The cocky and wolfish grins used during arguments and when he wanted to push buttons. He had a couple for the times he was joking with her. A few different smirks for times he was amused. Those were her favorites, although the cocky one was attractive also.

"Yep," Sam said with a smile. "What've you been up to?"

"This 'n that." He drawled and sat down next to her. "Been talkin' to Glenn and Daryl 'bout a back up plan. Place to meet up if we gotta skedaddle."

"What'd you decide?" Sam asked as she replaced the last part before pulling the slide back with a loud click and reloading her handgun. Merle was watching her silently and when he didn't respond she looked up. "Huh?"

"Nothin'." He said with a slight shake of his head. "We decided to head to the farm they stayed at. Hershel's place. A place to regroup."

"Cool. You know where it is?" she asked setting the gun aside and moving onto the rifle. Her hands nimbly taking out pins, bolt slides and removing the barrel. Sam grabbed the barrel and used the long brush to drag out any dirt or fine metal shavings. Oiling the cleaning rod she pulled it through, lubricating the barrel.

Merle cleared his throat and nodded, "Gave me directions. Stick with me and we'll get there if we gotta."

Sam nodded and set the barrel aside to start on all the tiny moving parts.

"Ya look like ya done this hundreds of times." Merle stated leaning back against her bunk, his eyes contemplative.

Sam laughed lightly and nodded, "I have. My uncle taught me to shoot. In my teens he'd take me to the range and sign me up for competitions. A lot of the time they were basically drunken gamblers betting on all kinds of shit. A few times they had speed trials. Gun assembly. Bet on who could reassemble the gun fastest. Silly but good training it seems."

Merle chuckled and picked up the hunting knife they gave her. "This the blade they gave ya?"

"Yeah. I need to sharpen that thing. It's like a butter knife." She muttered as she placed pins back into the firing mechanism. Merle stood up and returned moments later with his sharpening stone. Sam watched him prop the stone up between his knees so he could work the blade with his remaining hand. The sound of the blade moving back and forth was soothing. They sat quietly working on the weapons.

"Ya gonna ever tell me 'bout this dream ya havin'?" Merle said after a half hour of silence, his hand smoothing the edge of the stone in a steady rhythm.

"Probably not." Sam said flatly. "Why?"

"Cuz it might get ya to stop havin' it and wakin' me up." He replied. Sam couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Sam chuckled and asked, "So it's not for altruistic motives huh?"

Merle shrugged and said, "Nah. Just tired of not gettin' a full nights sleep. Gotta imagine everybody else is tired of it too."

Sam swallowed, 'Ok not joking' she thought before saying, "Sorry. I'll see if they'll let me move cells, maybe farther away from everyone."

Merle stopped honing the blade and looked up at her. She avoided his eye contact but could feel him staring at her. "Ya'd rather go off and suffer than talk 'bout it?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't like talking about shit. No need. I'll get a sleeping pill or something from Hershel. Knock my ass out so I won't dream."

Merle shook his head, "Gotta say. Ya ain't like no other woman I've known. Most of 'em wanna do nothin' but talk."

Sam laughed again. "Well I'll take that as a compliment." Merle grunted but didn't' say anything else for a long while.

Sam was just checking the bolt slide and reloading the rifle when he said, "Don' take sleep drugs. Just make ya worse and don' move. I'll deal with it."

Sam sighed and nodded without responding. She felt bad for being a pain in the ass. Standing up , Sam set her rifle on the top bunk and stretched her back and shoulders.

"How's the back?" Merle asked handing her knife over. Sam touched the edge and let it prick her thumb, a tiny drop of blood pooling on her fingertip. Sucking on her thumb she looked up. "Good job. Sharper than fuck." Merle chuckled and handed the leather sheath over.

"It's good. Hershel is pretty pissed I'm not taking medical advice but I'm not laying face down for a week to let them heal. Don't have time for that shit." She said as she slid the leather onto her belt, the knife lying against her hip. Merle stood up and put the whetstone in his cargo pocket and said, "Just take it easy. Take it from me cuts like that on your back, the worse the scar the harder it is to move your arms. Ya don't want 'em to get all knotted up, fucks up your reach."

"Taking it you have some nice war wounds?" she asked look up at him. Merle shrugged, "Everybody's got scars. Some got more than others."

"Well I'll do my best. That work?" she asked a small smile in place. Merle gave her a small grin, "Works fine Sugar."

Sam watched him walk away and sat back down. Sighing she felt her stomach rumble. "Fine I'll feed you," she grumbled toward her stomach.

 

* * *

Merle was walking the perimeter with Daryl. They were checking for any tampering with the fences and any tracks beyond it. Merle was lost inside his head as they wandered along the property's fence lines. He kept thinking about Sam. The sight of her handling the guns expertly had turned him on. It was a bizarre feeling to have since it was not something sexual in anyway.

'Jesus man she wasn't strokin' it like a dick or nuthin'.' He scoffed at his reaction to her. He had to physically shake the sensation out of his head when she noticed his silence.

"What's up Merle. Ya look weird." Daryl asked after stepping away from a track he inspected.

"Nothin'." Merle said gruffly. "What's it to ya anyways?"

Daryl looked at him for a long moment and shook his head, "Nevermind."

Merle snorted and kept walking. He'd prefer to just stay lost in his head than talk to Daryl about shit. It would be a cold day in hell when he'd gossiped about his feelings like some tween at a sleep over with his baby brother. The guy would shit a brick over the things roaming around his skull.

Merle felt like he'd been body snatched, replaced with some sensitive queer who thought about others and cared for the well being of random strangers. Not that Sam was a stranger anymore. Hell he knew more about her than any other woman he'd met. All those other women were holes to fuck. Pieces of pussy that got him off and sometimes bought him drugs and booze.

Sam though… she was different.

Merle felt like at the very least she was as close to a friend as he had gotten before or after the turn. She just happened to be a girl. A really sexy girl who knew how to pull apart a firearm, clean it and put it back together quickly.

'Fuck, not to mention she killed that walker with one try at 300 plus yards.' He groaned inwardly.

Merle wasn't sure why her ability to handle herself was hot but it seemed to be his new kink. His thought's moved onto her body. She had a nice ass and hips that swayed when she walked. The knife she placed on her belt swished back and forth while she stepped. He'd seen her tits already.

'Fuck don't think 'bout that.' He growled to himself. The main thing he remembered about her breasts was the giant bite mark now marring it.

Merle moved to something more pleasant. Her lips. Despite the stitches he could tell she had soft plump lips. They looked naturally pink. And her eyes. She had large dark blue eyes that twinkled when she fucked with him. Merle covered a chuckle with a cough as he thought about the arguments they had. She had a sharp tongue and it was probably Merle's favorite thing about her.

'Well that makes ya sound like a huge pussy. 'I love her sense of humor the best!'' he mocked himself while rolling his eyes. Merle couldn't help but shake his head at the thoughts rattling around his thick skull.

'Fuckin' nimwit S.O.B..' He grunted to himself.

"Ya think we can handle this fucker?" Daryl asked surprising Merle who had been mentally beating the shit out of himself.

Merle controlled his reaction enough to grunt and then said, "We better hope so. Guy's gonna gut everyone of us, feed us to walkers and destroy those women. Sam tol' me to put her down if he got his hands on her again." Daryl steps faltered for a second before he recovered.

"Did he… ?" Daryl didn't finish the question knowing it would be obvious.

"No. I took her before he could. Prolly was minutes from it." Merle rasped. "Gonna carry that guilt with me 'til I die. Did a lot a things in my days. Shit that was down right awful but not stoppin' him from the beginnin'… ignorin the shit he did. That's gonna haunt me."

When Merle cut his eyes over to Daryl's he saw him looking back with a surprised expression. "What?" Merle barked. "Think I don' feel guilt?"

"Nah I mean before all this shit yeah. Ya never seemed to. Now… since Sam ya seem different." Daryl replied hesitantly.

Merle shrugged and rubbed his chin. "Guess people change."

Daryl snorted but didn't say anything more.

Merle headed up to the courtyard when a frantic yelling near the gates brought his head up. His eyes narrowed as he saw Carl and Maggie pulling two people through the front gates.

"Tha Fuck?!" Merle grunted jogging down with Daryl. "Who the fuck are they?"

Daryl shrugged and had his crossbow poised at the two new people.

"Tha Fuck Carl?!" Daryl yelled.

"Maggie let 'em in." he growled and held his gun on the man and woman who were panting, their hands braced on their knees. The man was a huge black man with a thick beard. He had on a beanie and worn clothing. The woman was tall but small framed black woman in just as worn clothing. They both were sweating and looking wide-eyed at all the weapons pointed at them. The road behind them was filled with walkers, their limbs clawing at the wire fences.

"What the fuck Maggie?" Glenn yelled as he ran down the road toward the group.

"I couldn't just let them get eaten!" she growled. "Keep your hands up."

"What're ya doin here? Where ya from?" Daryl demanded as he stomped forward, his crossbow pointed at the man's forehead.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm Tyresse this is my sister Sasha. We were travellin'. Lost our group. Ran into this herd." He said , "We don' want trouble."

"Where ya from?" Daryl repeated.

"We just told you. We were travelling" Sasha repeated.

"Merle?" Glenn asked, "You know 'em?"

"Nah haven't see these two before. Ya been to Woodbury?" Merle asked his eyes narrowed as he watched the two answer.

"No where's that?" Tyresse asked his hands still raised. The moans and growling behind them was getting out of control. Walkers saw fresh meat and wanted a bite. Merle looked back when he felt someone approach him from behind. He saw Sam looking at the scene.

"Go back girl," he growled irritated that she was getting to close to something that could blow up.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to handle this little problem," she replied jutting her chin to the now filled fence. She wandered down the fence, dragging her crow bar along the fence getting some of the walkers to follow her before stabbing them through the fence.

"Did the governor send you?" Glenn asked.

"No we don't know who that is." Tyresse replied. "We just needed help getting away from the biters. We don' want trouble."

"Are you taking people in?" Sasha asked while watching Sam stab walkers through the fence. Merle glared at her and scoffed.

Daryl looked at Glenn. "Pat 'em down. Get 'em away from the fence. Gonna attract ever walker in the area with all this noise. Merle help Sam."

Merle snorted, "Yes Massa." Daryl just shook his head at him.

Sasha glared at him but Merle just smirked. He watched Daryl and Glenn pat the two down for weapons. They had a couple guns, knives and a hammer. Walking the two up the hill to the courtyard, they had them sit down to question them. Merle strolled up to the gate and began stabbing the entire group of corpses crowded there. Sam was down the fence line killing everything in sight. He watched her arms and back muscles flex as she stabbed and pulled her weapon through the fence. 'Fuckin hot little body,' he groaned inwardly as he tried to will away a semi.

Once all the dead were laying on the ground Merle approached Sam and nodded toward the new arrivals. "Jus' lettin' anyone in I guess." He commented.

Sam shrugged, "If they aren't from Woodbury and they can fight might be useful. That guys fuckin' huge."

Merle chuckled and said, "That's what ya like Sugar? Dark meat?"

Sam smirked, "Ya jealous Merle?"

"Hey if ya have jungle fever have at." He said while feeling a twinge of jealousy. The thought of her with any other man made his gut turn. She wasn't his but goddamn if he didn't secretly want her to be.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

Merle smirked and said, "You're covered in walker gore."

"Sexy huh?" she smiled and waved a hand over her body. "I smell delicious too."

Merle wiggled his eyebrows, "I do like my women dirty." Sam snorted and walked side by side with him up the dirt road. "Lets go see if we have more roomies." Merle threw his arm over her shoulder and was surprised when she put an arm around his back. Smirking down at her Merle said, "Ya gettin fresh with me sugar?" Sam looked up and drawled, "Who little ol' me?" He be damned if her eyes didn't twinkle.

 

* * *

Sam washed up quickly and sat in with all the others in the front room of the prison. Tyreese and Sasha were in a holding cell while the group spoke about their options. A few wanted to throw them out and the others wanted to give them a chance. Sam sat silently but needed to speak.

"Can I give you my thoughts?" she asked quietly

"Let me guess you want them to stay." Carl said rolling his eyes.

"Yes but for more than just that we need more people. If we let them go they may stumble onto Woodbury. They will probably mention the prison they just visited. How there's a group there behind fences all safe and sound. If he doesn't know yet he will then. If they are from Woodbury they may go back and confirm what they saw. We can't LET them go." She said leaning her elbows on the table. Everyone quieted down and looked at each other. Merle grunted next to her. Elbowing her in the ribs, "Ya got brains in there after all huh?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him "Shuddup ass."

Rick strolled into the room after having been missing all day. His eyes jumped around seeing that there was a serious discussion happening.

"Whats goin' on?" he asked looking at Daryl and Glenn.

"We got visitors. Two people strolled up being chased by walkers." Glenn responded waiting for Rick's reaction. He had been acting strange since Lori died and nothing seemed to be getting to him. No amount of talking was helping him out.

Sam watched his eyes narrow and look around. "Where are they?" he asked his tone low and angry. "You two are just letting in everyone huh?"

Daryl and Glenn looked irritated by his comment. Sam watched the three walk to the cell they had them in. Yelling could be heard shortly later. Sam and the others could hear Tyreese begging to be able to stay. He was offering help with the group their up against and stating all the skills he and his sister had. Rick was shouting at them but also yelling things that made no sense. ""No. No, no, no, no, no. Why are you here?!" Rick can be heard yelling.

They appeared back in the common room, Tyreese and Sasha being held at gunpoint by Rick. He was pushing them toward the door.

"Come on, we don' want trouble. We just want a safe place to live. We'll help." Tyreese was saying as Rick shoved his gun into his back pushing them forward.

"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to… " Hershel reasoned but Rick shouted, "What do you want from me?"

"And you too. You don't belong here! Get out!" Rick shouted pointing his gun at Sam. Her eyes widened. Sam put her hands up when Rick started waving his gun around at her and the other two newcomers.

"Get out!" he shouted at her while pushing her forward with the others. "Don' fuckin' touch her." Merle shouted but stepped back when Rick pointed his gun at him.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" he shouted looking away and up at the walkway.

Carl looked shocked, "Dad?"

Rick is pointing the gun at anyone coming near him. "Why are you- no. I can't help you. Get out!"

Tyreese was trying to shield his sister, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We'll leave. We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here."

Rick pushed them toward the door and shoved Sam while pointing the gun at Merle who was trying to intervene. "Get- get out!" he screamed at the three by the door. Tyreese pushed Sasha through and Sam backed up, her eyes locked on Merle. His face was red as if he was about to go mental.

Daryl was approaching Rick his hand up, "Relax, brother. Relax."

"What are you doing here?!" Rick could be heard screaming. The prison door shut and Tyreese, Sasha and Sam were standing in the courtyard.

"Jesus Fucking Christ. What was that?!" Sasha hissed. She looked at Sam. Sam shook her head and said, "The guy's lost his fucking mind. His wife just died in childbirth and they lost a few others recently."

"How long have you been here?" Tyreese asked his hand on Sasha's back trying to reassure her.

"Just a few days. I came with Merle. He rescued me from Woodbury." She responded. Sam has an idea of how to get them on their side despite Rick's crazytown actions. "The guy who runs that place is a monster. These bruises are from him. Merle got me out right before he was going to… We ran and found Merle's brother here. The rest of them aren't like Rick." She told them "Lets sit down while they wrangle him up."

All three sat on the picnic table and after a moment Merle and Hershel came out. Merle's eyes were frantic for a second before he found Sam. He stalked over and rasped, "Ya a'right?"

"Yeah just kinda surprised is all I guess." She said taking the pack of cigarettes he offered. Giving him a small smile. "You share these too much. You're gonna run out."

"All well." He said with one side of his mouth upturned, which made Sam smile wider. 'That's a one one.' she thought

Hershel sighed and rubbed his face while balancing on his crutches. "Rick's having some difficulties. I apologize for that outburst. We've had some losses and there is a lot of stress regarding this guy from Woodbury." He said evenly with a sorrowful face.

"We aren't kicking you out. Rick's been placed in a safe place for now. He just needs some rest." Hershel explained. "I hope you all aren't turned off by the place."

Sam smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "I'm fine Hershel. Thanks."

Tyreese shook his head, "Man that was intense. What happens when he comes out of wherever ya got him and he does it again. I want a safe place for my sister."

"Ty we can't stay here. There's that guy flippin' his shit and another sicko out to get 'em. We gotta go." Sasha hissed her eyes jumping to Hershel and Merle. Merle just starred blankly at her.

"We can't let ya leave." Merle drawled while exhaling a huge drag.

"What do you mean?" Tyreese asked his eyes narrowed.

"We can't let ya go to Woodbury and tell em we're here or who's here. If ya don't go to him he'll find ya anyways. See her?" Merle pointed at Sam. "That's what'll happen to your sister if ya end up there. And thats if she's lucky."

Tyreese nodded, "She told us. Look we don't want to cause problems. We're willing to work for a place. I just don't want that guy to freak out again and I don't want my sister shot and killed because he's losing his damn mind."

Sam took a drag and rested her chin on her palm. The night had taken a turn for the bizarre. "Would you be willing to help fight Woodbury and the Governor?" Sam asked, tapping the ash off the table edge.

Hershel sat down. "Look we need help. We need bodies. We can't promise safety until that man is taken care of. It's not safe anywhere in this area with him running around. If you are willing to work for your spot, help with possible threats, you have a spot. Rick's going to need some time but Daryl and Glenn are level headed." Merle snorted which got him a glare from Hershel.

"Can we think about it over night?" Tyreese asked.

"Nothin' to think 'bout. We ain't letting ya leave 'til we got the Governor taken care of." Merle said before strolling back inside.

Hershel sighed and said, "Don't worry about him either. He's not in charge here. Rick is but Daryl and Glenn are going to be handling everything for awhile now. We will set you up in a cell, get you food and let you wash up. They'll lock you in but it won't be permanent."

All four move back inside and find the room cleared out except for Glenn, Daryl and Merle. "Glenn let's get them washed up and get them some food. We can get 'em settled for the night. Let 'em think everything over." Daryl narrowed his eyes at the statement but didn't respond. Merle grunted and stalked away.

"Yeah no problem. Come on guys." Glenn said motion them to follow him. Sam watched him walk them toward the bathrooms.

Sam stood there a moment and asked Hershel, "Is Rick going to be making the calls or are you three going to figure stuff out?"

"I think Rick's gonna need some time." Hershel said before walking back to his cell. Sam went to the table with the food supplies and grabbed a granola bar for dinner. Wandering to her cell she sat down and opened the wrapper. Eating quietly for a minute she listened to the others talk and get settled for the night.

'God what a shitshow.' Sam thought.

 

* * *

Merle talked with Daryl and Glenn about the new people. He recognized the need for more bodies. If they could shoot and fight they could help hold off the Governor. He had a lot of able bodied men that could shoot. They needed all the help they could get. Could they be trusted? That was what Merle was unsure about. Sam was right though. They couldn't let them leave. 'Fuck Sugar's got brains too,' he thought with a smirk. Now he likes her sense of humor and her intellect.

'Fuckin little bitch.' He scoffed at himself.

The three decided to see what the next day brought. They'd keep the two locked up and see what happens. The Governor could be there at any moment. They needed to focus on how to hold him off.

Merle walked upstairs to his cell but changed his course and went to Sam's. "Ya ok?" he asked seeing her stare at the wall.

"Yeah just thinkin' what a fuckin' mess this is." She said with a weary smile. Merle snorted and shrugged a shoulder. "Whole worlds a fuckin' mess. Get used to it." Sitting down next to her he scooted back to lean against the wall.

"How's your wrist?" she asked turning to sit cross-legged next to him.

"Fine," he replied even though he had no idea what was going on under the metal contraption.

"Let me see," she said setting her empty wrapper to the side.

"Nah, m'fine." He told her still feeling uncomfortable with her seeing it.

"Come on. Me or Hershel. You can't get an infection. It'll suck balls to die by blood poisoning from a blister." She said with a grin.

"Well in that case." Merle drawled with a grin as he unbelted a few straps. Pulling off the apparatus he rolled the sock off and let her unwrap the gauze she had used the night before. After it was uncovered she inspected the limb. "Looks better but we gotta wash it. Lets go to the bathroom."

"Nah," he said not waiting to walk all the way there without wearing his prosthetic.

"Fine," she muttered before leaving her cell and returning after a few minutes. She walked in with a washcloth and soap. "Stand at the sink." She told him. Merle huffed but did what she said. Both standing crowded around the tiny metal sink she poured water over the amputated wrist and then used soap to clean it along with his forearm. He bit his tongue to hold back a moan when her fingers massaged over his tanned skin. Watching her fingers smooth over his arm was overwhelming. Merle'd never had someone take care of him like that. She rinsed his limb off and then dried it. Patting it gently and not scrubbing the sentive skin. She was so considerate it made his heart speed up.

"Ok sit." She said firmly.

They both sat on the bunk and he watched her inspected the sores. She got the ointment on and rewrapped quickly. "There." She said with a satisfied grin.

"Ya don' gotta do this ya know." He said gruffly. Merle didn't want her feeling like she owed him anything.

"I know. I want to." She replied and leaned against the wall next to him. Merle watched her chew on her lip, her mind on something.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout girl?"

"Nothin'" she said shaking her head.

"Ya thinkin' somethin'. What?" he asked his head rolling to the side to look at her. Sam sighed and said quietly, "Just worryin'."

Merle grunted and replied, "Guess there's lots to worry 'bout. Can't do nothin' 'bout it right now though so stop it."

Sam laughed and said, "Easier said than done old man."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was dreaming again. Merle heard it start and thought he'd leave her to it but couldn't stop himself. Walking into her cell he saw her curled into a ball, her breathing hard and fast. Kneeling down he placed his hand flat on her back. Tremors were running though her tiny frame, her shirt damp with sweat. She looked so small all curled up.

"Sam, sugar." He rasped, his hand shaking her slightly. Another ragged gasp shook her before her eyes popped open to his voice. "That's it girl. You're ok."

Her mouth opened and closed as she sucked in air greedily. Panic still running through her; Merle could see the terror in her eyes. The dark blue iris's black and clouded.

"Got ya Sugar." He drawled standing from his spot on the ground before sitting next to her. "Sit up." He told her before lifting his legs unto the bed. Sitting next to her, legs out stretched, both leaning against the bed frame Merle felt her warm arm next to his. "Deep breathes," he instructed, his voice low and rough.

"'I'm s-sorry." She mumbled though a shaky exhale.

"t's fine." he said leaning his head back against the bed. Merle was tired. He could feel his eyes getting heavy again. 'Just sit here 'til she's ok,' he thought his eyes closing as he listened to her take another deep breath. Her head lay against his shoulder and it felt nice. Comforting even.

Looking down at her, Merle saw her eyes half closed, her chest rising and falling easier. He thought about getting up and going back to his cell but she seemed comfortable also. So he stayed.

'Just a few minutes 'til she's sleepin'.' He thought while resting his head against the bedframe again. With heavy eyes he sighed. 'few more minutes.' He repeated.

 

* * *

Sam woke up slowly. The sun was up and she felt disoriented. She hadn't slept until after the sun rose since before Woodbury. It was warm and pleasant though, more comfortable than she had been in a long time. Blinking to clear her eyes she looked over and saw the source of the warmth. Merle was lying in her bed, his head and shoulders propped against the bedframe. She had scooted down to her pillow. Her head lay against Merle's side while his arm wrapped over her head and hand lay on her arm.

'Hmph this is different.' She thought with a smirk. 'Bet the gruff redneck is gonna flip his shit when he opens his eyes.'

Stretching her frame, her muscles vibrating with the pull, Sam felt him begin to stir. A low groan sounded as his head rolled to the side. His eyes blinked and then widened. Merle looked at her, his mouth parted slightly as if trying to figure out what to say.

"I think we crashed," she said. "Your necks gotta hurt like that."

He cleared his throat and sat up, moaning as he rotated his neck. Gripping it he massaged the muscles in his neck and shoulders. "Fuck." He grunted in pain.

"Sorry," she said sitting up, pushing her bedhead hair out of her eyes. Merle stood and grunted, "Didn' mean to sleep. Was waitin' for ya to stop freakin out."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I think it'd be best if I moved far away from you. You aren't gonna sleep well if I stay." She said swallowing hard feeling weak and stupid.

"Nah. It's fine." he said gruffly. "Jus gotta get you a teddy bear to cuddle or something." He smirked and nodded his head to the door. "Gonna go 'fore people think somethin' torrid happened last night." Winking he strolled out and toward his cell next door. Sam bit her lip and felt a blush rise. She wouldn't admit to him or anyone else but waking up next to him wasn't the worst thing in the world. It was actually kind of nice.

 

* * *

Merle shook his head as he sat down in his cell. 'Shit now ya cuddle like a woman?' he berated himself. 'Dumbfuck. She don' need no dirty ol' man in her bed.'

Rubbing the terrible kink he had in his neck, Merle groaned in pain. He'd probably suffer all day from it but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like seeing her first thing when he woke up. Her hair was all messy and she had pillow creases on her cheek. It was adorable.

'Adorable? Really asshole?' he thought while mentally slapping him.

Merle changed his shirt and the sock for his arm, buckling up his metal sleeve. Once put together he walked out to get some breakfast. Carol was standing in the common room stirring a pot of grits.

"Hey there sweetcheeks." He drawled walking up to her. Carol rolled her eyes and asked, "Sleep well?"

Merle narrowed his eyes trying to decide if she happened to see where he slept but she looked at him blandly. "S'pose so." He said feeling like despite the neck ache it was the best sleep he'd had in a long while.

 

* * *

Sam spent the afternoon helping Carol with laundry and food preparation. Her back was getting much more comfortable and she didn't bleed like a stuck pig after scrubbing clothing. She saw Merle working the fences and moving bodies. Letting her mind roam, Sam thought about the morning. Waking up next to him was more pleasant than she would've thought. She knew it wasn't anything like that for him. He flirted with her but Sam felt it was just his way. Merle flirted with anything with tits. He seemed to generally be bothered by her nightmares and interruptions to his sleep. Sam would take the banter if that were all it was though. It was fun to have someone to rib. Their conversations and petty arguments entertained her. Smirking Sam rung out a pair of pants and stood to hang them up. "How'd you sleep last night Sam?" Carol asked. Sam cut her eyes to her and swallowed thickly.

"Ok." She responded slowly while looking closely at the woman. Sam was trying to determine if she had seen Merle in her room. She hoped not because if word got out it would piss Merle off.

"I used to have nightmares also." Carol said scrubbing a nasty bloodstain. Sam chewed her lip before responding, "I'm sorry I woke you."

Carol smiled sadly, "Its ok Sam. Don't worry about it. Some people may seem inconvenienced by it but in reality they secretly like helping you."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Carol and tried to decipher her expression. It was a combination of mischief, amusement and understanding.

Sam cleared her throat and said, "I'm not sure I know what you mean." It was so obviously a lie that Sam actually rolled her own eyes at it. Carol laughed and patted her hand. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. It's just….. so not like him that I find it adorable."

Sam scoffed and said, "I'm going to tell him you called him adorable." Carol looked aghast. "Don't you dare."

Sam laughed and bumped shoulders with her while she chuckled. When she looked up she saw Merle and Daryl coming up from hauling walker bodies. Sam watched them walk up, Merle punching Daryl in the shoulder while obviously fucking with him. Daryl was scowling and shoving Merle away from him. Sam smirked and looked down back to her washing tub.

"Ladies," Merle drawled a wolfish grin on his face. Sam shook her head in amusement. Carol snorted next to her and elbow her in the ribs. Sam couldn't hold in the chuckle. Both guys stopped and stared at them.

"Wha the fuck's with y'all?" Daryl asked his brow wrinkled.

Carol shook her head and said, "Nothin' Pookie." Sam guffawed and held her stomach while laughing loudly. Through blurry eyes Sam watched Daryl stalk off. Carol smirked and said, "We're all done Sam. Go on get somethin' to eat." Sam clambered to her feet and wiped her eyes dry. Merle was still standing there looking slightly perturbed.

Sam wandered toward the prison common area. Merle followed her up the steps and asked, "Wha' was that all 'bout girl?"

Sam smirked and shook her head. "Nothin'."

He grunted in response but didn't question her anymore. Sam grabbed a cup of noodles and added hot water once it boiled. Sitting down next to Merle who was cleaning weapons, she watched him work with one hand.

"Did it take a long time getting used to?" she asked nodding to his missing hand.

"Yeah. Still am." He said while scrubbing a barrel.

"I've only heard a condensed version of what happened…" she said through a mouthful of noodles.

"So?" he replied flatly. Sam raised an eyebrow and waited for him to explain. "Ain't one to reminisce about cutting a limb off, ok girl?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah I guess I could see how that'd be uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Shit girl it hurt like a motherfucker." He snapped.

"I meant talking about dumbshit." She chuckled, sipping the salt broth. Merle looked embarrassed and chuckled dryly. "Shuddup."

Sam picked up a sheath with two throwing knives in it. Pulling them out she raised an eyebrow. "I used to be able to throw knives. Well my uncle taught me a little. I wasn't strong enough to sink 'em though."

Merle grunted, "I could teach ya. Simple 'nuff 'n ya got the guns for it now."

Sam smirked, "Oh do I?" Merle grinned, " 'course sugar. Lookit 'em."

Sam flexed her arm, "Yeah I guess I've toned up since being scrawny kid."

Merle grunted again before packing away everything he was doing. "Le's go."

Sam looked at him surprised, "Right now?"

"Hell yeah. Less ya got other pressin' to-do's." He joked as he held the door open for her. They walked outside and around the prison. Merle found a piece of pressed particle board and leaned it against the wire fencing. He had the sleeve with two throwing knives in his hand. "This goes around ya thigh," he drawled handing it to her. Sam took it and wrapped the knife sheath tightly around her thigh, the knives at easy access level. When she looked up Merle was smirking. "What?" she asked.

"Looks hot," he muttered and nodded to the wood panel. "Have at it. Wanna see what ya got."

Sam stood in front of the board and tried to recall all the tips her uncle used to give her. She positioned herself and held the blade in her hand. Bringing her arm back and letting it go it flew through the air and bounced off the wood.

"Damnit," she muttered and pulled out the second blade trying it again. Another failed throw making her growl. Merle chuckled, "Don' get bent outta shape. t's your first try." He strolled over to the target and picked up the blades. Sam watched him stroll back. He had a swagger that made her stomach clench. 'Fuckin hell woman. Get a hold of yourself,' she scolded inwardly.

"Ok try it again 'n then I'll tell ya what your doin' wrong." He said while stepping back. He stood behind her to the side. She could feel his eyes on her. After missing both shots she sighed loudly and looked at the sky. "I suck," she mumbled which made Merle laugh. Merle finally gave her tips. He told her how to stand and how to hold the blade. After a few more throws she got one to land but the rest fell without purchase.

"Throw it like ya mean it." Merle exclaimed as Sam's blade hit the target but didn't sink.

"I'm trying." She growled throwing another knife into the wood panel propped against the prison fence. Finally it sunk into the pressed partial board.

"Good girl," he remarked and removed the blade. Strolling over to her, Merle tapped her blades against the metal sleeve of his arm. "Keep that up."

"I'm trying." She grumbled.

"Don' fuckin try. Jus do it. Ya got the muscles for it. Fuckin' use 'em." He scolded her.

Sam sneered, "Fuck off Merle."

"That's the second time ya told me to fuck off 'n there ain't gonna be a third." he warned his eyes angry but also amused.

"Oh really? What'll you do?" She taunted her hands on her hips.

Merle walked closer, his large frame and height dwarfing hers. Sam held her ground though, not backing down or losing eye contact. He towered over her and leaned down, giving her a wolfish grin, "Maybe I'll just fuck off then. Ain't gotta waste my time on ya. Could be doin' a whole lotta better things."

"What like killing walkers and digging trenches?" She snarked throwing a blade into the target again. It sunk into their destination. Sam felt Merle behind her, his chest almost touching her back, the heat from his body making her skin prickle.

"Got a smart mouth on ya 'n ya got shit posture. Ya need to stand up straight in order to throw right." His voice hoarse and close to her ear.

Sam snorted and looked over her shoulder. Merle's face was darkened, his eyes hooded. "I landed that one with this posture. What's your explanation for that?"

"Luck Sugar. Pure luck." He drawled, his hand grabbing her hip. Sam squeezed her eyes shut as he pulled her against him. His firm body pressed against hers. Sam's heart rate kicked up to eleven.

"Ya need to stand like this." He rasped his lips almost touching her ear, his hand pushing on her lower back, sliding up her spine and straightening her shoulders. After getting her into what he considered the appropriate stance he stepped back and took her hand. The path his hand took up her spine was tingling.

"Hold the blade like this. Loosen your wrist." He told her his voice still rough and low. Sam swallowed, her mouth and throat dry. She could still feel him against her. The warmth of his body pressed against hers. His muscular thighs and been pressed against her. She could feel her ass pressed into his groin. 'Oh God, I wanna grind against him.' she moaned inwardly.

'Fuck what's he saying to me?' She thought while trying to focus.

"Ya with me girl?" He asked his eyes amused and a cocky smirk painted on his face.

"Yeah, yeah old man. Stand straight, loose wrist, throw shit." She muttered. Merle laughed gruffly and stepped back. Sam threw her last blade. It sunk deep into the wood panel with a satisfying thunk.

"Good girl," he rasped, his long legs taking him to the target quickly. Sam couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his body, the body that had just been pressed against her. Closing her eyes she rubbed her temples. It was getting harder and harder to be around him without jumping on him. Sam was pretty sure he was all talk with her. He flirted and was physical with her. Arms over shoulders and hands grabbing a bicep here and there. Merle helped her when she was having nightmare, rubbed her back. He hadn't made a move toward a physical relationship though and Sam wasn't sure he even wanted that with her.

'Hell you've know him like a week Sam. Give it a rest.' she scold herself.

"Got a headache?" Merle's voice brought her back to the field they were training in.

"Oh yeah. Kinda need a break I think." She said feigning illness. Sam needed to get away from his muscular body and damn swagger.

Merle walked over and slide the two blades in the sheath attached to her thigh and said, "Le's go then sugar." Her breathing hitched as his fingers grazed her jean-covered thigh. They wandered back up the yard to the courtyard and saw everyone else was inside. The sun was getting low and soon it would be dinnertime.

"If ya practice ya'll be good at it. Got the strength for it." He remarked as he held the door open for her. Sam walked under his out stretched arm and said, "Thanks for showing me."

"Anytime girl," he replied with a nodded. "Gotta talk to Daryl. See ya later?" Sam smiled and nodded before toward the kitchen supplies. Carol and her were cooking some kind of pasta for the night. Daryl brought back rabbit so they'd have a fresh protein with it at least.

 

* * *

Merle went to his cell instead of finding Daryl. He had a rock hard dick and needed to deal with it. His body was thrumming from being close to Sam. When his hand moved on its own accord and pulled her against him, Merle thought he'd die. Her tight body pressed against his. The curve of her ass pressed against his groin. Merle barely contained the loud groan he felt clawing it way out of his chest. Closing his eyes he thought about the curve of her neck, the softness he could see and almost touch. She smelled good and felt even better.

'Oh god I wanna taste her too,' he thought while clenching his eyes shut.

Sitting in his cell he made sure the sheets were closed and listened for anyone hanging out near his cell. After a few moments of silence he unbuckled his pants, pulling out his hard-on and gripped himself tightly. Biting his lip he laid his head against the wall.

'Goddamn,' he moaned inwardly. 'Girls gonna kill me.'

A loud knock on the cell door made him jump. "Fuck off," he barked while yanking his zipper up and straightening himself. 'Fuckin assholes,' he muttered to himself before standing up.

"What?" he growled opening the sheet. Daryl and Glenn stood there with wide eyes.

"Need ya bro," Daryl said before turning and leaving. Glenn cleared his throat, "Sorry. We just need to talk about the new people."

"Why me? Huh? I ain't even got a spot here yet right?" Merle said harshly. "Rick made that clear last night."

"Don't worry about Rick right now. He's living in crazytown. We got shit to plan." Glenn said before walking away also. Merle huffed and looked down at his dick. 'Later big guy,' he muttered with a cocky grin.

Hershel, Glenn, Daryl and Maggie sat in the library. Merle was standing near their table, leaning against the wall. "Merle we spoke and want you to stay on here. We need your experience with the Governor and you military experience."

Maggie let's out a huff and says, "Daddy how can you think to trust him?"

Merle snorted but didn't reply.

Hershel patted her shoulder and said, "Maggie, he may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother and Sam."

Merle narrowed his eyes at the addition of Sam to the equation but couldn't deny the accuracy of it. He would fight against the sick bastard because of what he did to Sam. She wasn't his girl but she was his responsibility. Merle felt he needed to enact some kind of vengeance against the guy for hurting her.

"Now Michonne?" Hershel asked. "Merle you knew her a little from Woodbury?"

Merle shrugged a shoulder. "She came in a couple days before I left. Pretty sure she kept Andrea alive all winter. Seems to handle her shit well. Deadly with that pig sticker of hers."

Hershel nodded and looked at the others. "Thoughts?"

Daryl grunted and shook his head, "Don' trust her."

"What brother she too quiet for ya?" Merle snorted and said, "We need bodies. She hates the guy. Enemy of our enemy is our friend baby brother."

Daryl scowled and looked away, biting his thumb. Hershel said, "Well she can't travel yet so let's see how it goes the next couple days. Decided then?" Everyone agreed with that idea.

"Sam?" Hershel asked avoiding Merle's glare. Glenn looked over at Merle nervously. Maggie nodded, "She's helped since she got here. Workin' the fences, helpin' Carol. Carol been keepin' an eye on her. Says she's a good one."

Merle shifted uncomfortably waiting for what the others were going to say. He didn't want to flip his shit and show truly just how fucked he was over the girl. Glenn cleared his throat and said, "She'll be an asset. Carl told me about the shot she made. She'll be good for guard duty, sniper details."

Daryl grunted and looked away. "She's fine."

Hershel smiles and said, "Good, good. I agree with y'all. Now Tyreese and Sasha. I've spoken to them in length. I believe they have no affiliation with the Governor. He is a fighter. She is good with the rifle. I say yes with a probationary period."

Merle wrinkled his nose and looked away. He wasn't sure about the two newest visitors. They didn't seem to be infiltrators but he didn't trust them.

"Merle what do you think?" Hershel asked.

"Like I said. We need the bodies. I don't trust 'em but we ain't got much choice. We can't let 'em go. So we use 'em, risk it, or keep 'em in a cell. Reckon we can keep 'em locked up when we can't keep eyes on 'em." Merle stated while fiddling with his metal sleeve, bored with the conversation and the company.

The group spoke longer about the newest arrives and decided to give them a trial period just like the others. When they were finishing up Hershel questioned the seriousness of the Governor situation. "It's been almost a week since you left the town, since Michonne escaped. What're the chance he won't come?"

Merle grunted and replied, "He ain't the type to lose nothin'. Bettin' man would say he'd be here any minute now."

"What about Rick?" Glenn asked, "We can't keep him locked up."

Hershel sighed and rubbed his chin. "Rick's troubled."

Merle snorted and said, "Guys fucked Doc." Hershel glared at him and said, "The man lost his wife, lost friends. He's been weighed down taking care of all of us. We have to give him some leeway."

"Daddy he was waving a gun around," Maggie said quietly and concerned expression. The four argued about Rick's stability and decided to talk to him more and see if they can get him to agree with letting the new people to stay. Merle finally got away from the group stating he was done 'chit chatting about bullshit that didn't concern him.'

Merle went to the common room where Carol and Sam were serving dinner. He grabbed a plate of noodles with smoked rabbit meat. Sam sat down shortly after everyone was served. Her hair was wet from washing up and she wore a black tank top with worn cargo pants. Her belt had the hunting knife and her hand gun was tucked at the base of her back. Merle swallowed the pasta with difficulty when he got a glimpse of cleavage. The bandage over the wound on her chest was poking out slightly over the collar of her top. It made his blood boil slightly but the feeling was subdued because she had a nice rack.

'Dirty ol man Merle,' he grunted internally. Sam ate silently her eyes watching Rick sitting with Carl. Merle watched her keep him with in her visual field. 'Fuckin bitch's smart.' He thought with a smirk

"What're you smirking at?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Shrugging he just grunted "Nothin'".

"Mmmhmm. Ok then." She responded sounding less than convinced. "So tonight… if I wake you up just ignore me. Maybe I'll just wake up on my own."

Merle looked skeptical. "Ain't gonna wake up. Ya'll start freakin out and wake every one else up."

"Well I can't fuckin keep at this shit." She huffed and looked away. Her brow wrinkled with worry. Merle chewed thoughtfully and said, "Just don' worry 'bout it. If ya wake me up, ya wake me up." Sam chewed her lip and looked at her empty plate. He could tell she was upset that it was even an issue. She seemed to be the type to see things out of her control as a weakness.

She nodded finally and said, "I'm gonna go lay down. Still got that headache. I'll see ya later I suppose," she smiled wryly before leaving to wash her dish. Merle sat there for awhile as he thought of a way to help her sleep. He used to drink to stop his but that wasn't exactly healthy. Drugs and booze just subdued them, it didn't cure them. The only thing he could think of was her talking about them but it seemed she wasn't fond of that option. Merle didn't blame her, it wasn't like he was talking about his private shit. Deciding to have a smoke and head to bed early to take care of some sexual frustration Merle left the common room.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been nine days since Merle escaped from Woodbury with Sam. Everyone was on edge just waiting for something bad to happen. A few had begun to question Merle's assurances of a visit from the Governor. However they still had taken extra measures. They had dug a few trenches along the forest line on the outside of the prison fences to help catch incoming walkers. Their guard schedule rotated so the change over's weren't the same every day. He even had them patrolling outside for tracks. Merle used some of the tricks from Woodbury to help secure the prison better. They felt prepared as best as they could without knowing how he would hit them.

Merle was sitting in his cell when yelling and gunfire started. Running down the stairs and grabbing a rifle on the way out, he saw the Governor at the gate firing at the prison. One man was in the guard tower shooting at the kids trapped behind a wall. One body was down and it looked as if Carol was using it as cover. Merle brought his gun up and kneeled by a small wall. Propping it up on his metal sleeve he aimed for the guard tower but the man fell from someone's shot. Scanning the field quickly he saw Ben, a Woodbury guard, by the fence shooting toward Rick. Taking a quick pause Merle squeezed the trigger. Ben's head shattered as he bullet tore through his temple.

The firing calmed down as a revving engine could be heard coming in the distance. Merle knew what was about to happen. Governor loved his walker bombs. The bread truck barreled through the gates and drove into the grassy area of the yard. The back dropped open and walkers spilled out. Merle could tell he took time to find the biggest and freshest stock.

"Close the gates." Merle hollered to Maggie. She ran and closed the upper gates while Merle gave her cover fire. The driver of the truck hopped out and was wearing armor but fell when a bullet ripped through the back of his knees. Merle looked over and saw Sam firing at the downed man. She caught him again in the armpit and the back of his neck.

'Good girl. Aim for the weak points,' he thought.

Finding the Governor in his sights Merle aimed and fired, the bullet was intercepted by a stumbling walker. It's chest exploding into the Governor's face. Merle smirked at the man's angry and shocked expression.

"Got some dry cleanin' to do asshole." He muttered firing three more successive shots in his direction but none hit his target. The Governor was now hiding behind the truck's door.

The Woodbury men hopped in their truck, the Governor firing off more rounds in to the air. They peeled out with a huge revving of an engine, flying off down the road. Looking out into the field Merle saw it was flooded with walkers. Rick and Daryl were beyond the fences; Daryl returning from a hunt must have found Rick outside. Glenn's truck barreled by the Governor's as he returned to the prison. Once he's reached the upper fenced area Carol pointed down into the field and yelled, "Go, Hershel."

A muted popping sound made Merle turn his head. Sam was standing on a truck's roof firing at walkers approaching someone in the field. Merle saw Hershel lying down defenseless. Merle jumped up and saw Glenn driving a truck to get him. Sam shots landed without fail. Walker's dropping like flies around the old man lying in the grass. Michonne was in the field slicing down walkers making her way to the truck. Once Hershel and Michonne were safe Sam turned and hopped down.

"Come on we gotta cover Rick and Daryl. They're stuck out there. " She said jogging over to the up gate. Merle watched her reloaded her rifle easily as she stood with her rifle poised as the men approached. Each man killed walkers as they came up the dirt road. Sam popping off shots when they were overwhelmed or approached from behind.

Once inside Rick hugged Carl and nodded to Daryl. Hershel climbed out with Glenn's help and hobbled over to Sam.

"Thank you young lady. You covered my rump out there." He drawled his hair messy from lying in the field.

Merle leaned down to Sam's ear, "Got some skills there, Sugar." He smirked at her. Sam shrugged a shoulder while looking at the ground a tiny grin on her face.

"Ok get these gates secured. We need to get inside." Rick stated, apparently stepping back into the role of leader for the time being. Merle raised an eyebrow at Sam who shrugged again.

 

* * *

Sam watched as Glenn and Daryl lock the gates making sure walkers didn't get into the last secure area. She saw Tyreese and Sasha collecting the firearms used to be reloaded. Carol was staring at Axel's body that was now being feasted on by the undead. Maggie grabbed her to lead her back into the prison. Sam had watched her hide behind the man's body and couldn't' imagine how torn she might feel for doing it. Thankful but remorseful for his death.

Sam had been helping with laundry when the gunshot went off. She saw Axel fall and then all hell broke loose. She grabbed a rifle from Maggie and took cover at the end of the truck parked nearby. Her angle was off and she couldn't reach the gunman in the guard tower. Thankfully Maggie was able to get a line of sight on the bastard.

When the truck came barreling through Sam was confused. She assumed soldiers would come out but the reality was almost worst. All those walking corpses spilling out were shocking. It pissed Sam off so badly she made it her mission to take out the driver. His body armor was good but not good enough. She aimed for the joints. The back of his knees was the best first shot. Taking him to the ground allowed her a few more good shots. Firing through his side, just under the arm pit most likely killed him but she took another to the back of his neck. A finally 'fuck you' from her. She moved her aim toward the Governor but by then he was covered in walker gore and hiding behind the truck's drivers side door.

"Fuckin Pussy," she muttered before scanning the field for other Woodbury men. It was at that point she saw Hershel lying in the field. The Governor peeled out of the area and Sam took her spot on top of the truck to cover Hershel. He was a sitting duck out there surrounded by hungry monsters. Lucky the grass had laid down near him making her ability to cover him easier.

"Ya comin' Sam?" Merle asked while holding the door open. Sam brought back to the present tore her eyes away from the walker filled field and followed him inside.

Everyone was talking loudly and arguing. Sam leaned against the holding cell while Merle sat unstrapping the blade from his metal sleeve.

Rick shouted, "We're not leaving.

"We can't stay here." Hershel said, walking on his crutches to a table before sitting down. "What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds."

Glenn sighed and said, "We'll fix it. Find metal panels or move desks, thicker wood."

Hershel crossed his arms, his face steely, "We can't even go outside. Not in the daylight."

Daryl grunted, "Rick says we're not running, we're not running."

Everyone started talking over each other. "This is why we were planning. We knew this was coming!" Glenn shouted, standing up and pointing outside.

"Glenn we need to realize running might be a better option." Hershel said calmly.

Merle chimed in after the comment, " 'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now. We can't run now, missed the window."

Daryl grunted, "We ain't scared of that prick."

Merle snorted, "Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell." He stood up and walked toward the center of the room, pointing, "We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns 'n the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shit, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

Maggie growled, "This is all you. Y'all started this. If ya hadn't come here none of this would be happenin!"

Daryl shouted at her angrily, "What difference whose fault it is?" Maggie huffed and stomped over to her father's side, showing her allegiance in the argument.

"Well, what are ya suggestin' Merle?" Daryl asked. Merle shrugged nonchalantly, "We gotta take 'im out. Go in kill the fucker."

"Now wait a minute. We aren't assassins." Hershel said angrily. Sam wanted to roll her eyes and shout at the old man. Sam looked at Rick who was barely listening to the argument. As the others kept arguing he started to turn and walk away.

Hershel stood up and shouted, his voice louder and angrier than Sam had heard it, "Get back here! You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time."

Walking over to the man, talking to his back, "You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do somethin'!" Rick looked at the ground, his back still facing the group. After a long quiet moment he walked away without a word.

Everyone kept talking, discussing what should be done. Hershel was adamant that they find a way to leave. Merle kept saying they send a group in, kill the Governor and the high-ranking soldiers. Leave the town hamstringed and without anyone leading. The town would either crumble or someone else would take over. Some one less like the sadistic bastard running it now.

Carl left shortly after his father and followed him outside. Sam sat listening to the arguments with Tyreese, Sasha and Michonne. They were all on the outside of the decision. Having only been there a short time the final call wouldn't be by them.

"What do you think?" Tyreese asked Sam. Sam chewed her lip and said, "We kill him." Sasha narrowed her eyes at her, "Just like that?"

"Yeah just like that. The man shouldn't be allowed to live. He's a sick bastard." She responded without looking at her. Michonne grunted in agreement.

"I could do it." Michonne said, "Snuck into his place before."

Sam smirked and said, "He was wearing an eye patch." Michonne grinned widely, "I wish I shoved that fucker deeper. Wouldn't even be talking about it now."

"Me too." Sam said quietly. Tyreese and Sasha didn't comment on the conversation, only looked at each other worriedly.

Rick returned with Carl and looked calmer. "We prepare for him to return and we discuss how to get into Woodbury to take him out. Merle we need your knowledge of the town. We need people who can enter without be caught."

Hershel looked distraught and finally walked away, going to his cell. He was followed by Maggie and Beth who was holding Judith. Carol stood on the outside of the group looking torn on her opinion. Glenn, Daryl, Merle and Rick all sat discussion the town's layout and the best time to get inside. Carl and Sam were on guard duty, watching from the fields from the catwalk. Sam had her rifle poised as she used the scope to scan the trees beyond the prison.

Carl was looking through binoculars and said, "Something weird out there." Sam looked in the direction he was facing and saw a woman walking with a corpse in front of her.

"Andrea?" Carl muttered. Sam looked over at him, "Get your dad and the others."

Sam kept her eye trained on the blonde and saw she had an animal control pole with a walker on the end. Everyone else came outside into the courtyard. Sasha and Tyreese walked out on the catwalk, joining Sam to watch from above as the group waited for Andrea to reached the upper gates.

Rick shouted at her, "Are you alone?"

She looked scared. Walkers were noticing her and starting to shamble toward her. "Open the gate." She begged.

Rick didn't make a move to do what she wanted, "Are you alone?!"

"Rick!" Hershel shouted from behind him. "Open it."

Grinding his teeth Rick finally relented and opened the gate, pulling her inside. He turned on his cop mode and started shouting at her, his gun trained on her head, "Hands up! Turn around. Turn around now!"

Sam watched the woman look confused at the treatment. She finally followed his instructions and put her hands up, "All right."

Rick pushed her forward again, "Get down, on the floor." While patting her down he hissed into her ear, "I asked if you were alone."

She looked horrified at his anger, "I am"

He sneered, "Welcome back. Get up."

 

* * *

_Earlier in Woodbury_

 

The Governor was speaking to Milton about the town's available fighters. The visit to the prison did not go as planned. He went in expecting to catch them unaware and untrained. It seemed as if they knew what to expect. Obviously Merle had informed them of a possible visit but they had turned out to more armed than predicted. Woodbury just lost three of their men to the scum holed up in the cement box with bars. The Governor wanted to enlist every possible resource to eliminate their nearest neighbors.

The Governor leaned back in his chair, propping his long legs up on the corner of his desk, "How many does that give us now?"

Milton pushed his glasses up while reading from his clipboard, "20. We have several people with chronic conditions, hearing impairments, arthritis. Adding those gives us 26."

Nodding along the Governor asked, "And if we include men and women age 13 and up?"

"You mean boys and girls?" Milton asked incredulously.

He scoffed, "Adolescence- it's a 20th century invention. Men and women."

Milton swallowed thickly and said nervously, "There're, uh, 35"

Dropping his legs down the Governor slapped his hands on the desk before pushing up from his seat, "Well, make sure they all have sidearms and plenty of ammo. We'll start training when Martinez is ready."

There was a knock on the open door, Andrea looking between the two men, "Well, come in." the Governor drawled. 'Just what I need right now. Lawyer Barbie.' He complained inwardly.

"What's this I hear about the prison? I thought I would get to speak to them?" Andrea asked without greeting.

Trying to humor her he responded, "I went to set up some trade lines. Bad enough we got biters at our gates. We can't have aggressors just miles away, thought I'd break bread s'all."

Andrea narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "So you went and welcomed them to the neighborhood?"

He walked around his desk toward her and said calmly, "You know they shot at us first? Killed three of our men. Good men. I don't know who these people were when you were with them, but they've changed. They're bloodthirsty." The governor was chuckling inside. 'Those fuckers haven't seen bloodthirsty. I will drink the blood of their youngest member in front of them. Then they'll fuckin' know.'

Andrea turned toward Milton and raised an eyebrow, "You knew about this?"

Shifting under her gaze Milton replied, "I was informed this morning. I didn't know."

"Don't drag him into it." The Governor snapped his anger spilling over the southern gentleman veneer.

Andrea nodded slowly, her tone nervous, "You're right. This is between you and me." Her voicing getting slightly louder but desperate, "I'm sick of this. Sick of the lies. And I'm not gonna watch this town and my friends gun each other down."

Laughing deeply the Governor said, "Well, it's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late?" she asked, her expression confused. The Governor looked at her trying to decide if she was really that stupid. That she thought he'd just walk away after being stolen from. Not only had Merle taken a prisoner and helped Michonne out. Michonne had killed his daughter, blinded him. Now they killed three of his men.

No.

No he wouldn't be walking away from this fight. He was going to settle the score and then some.

They'd pay. They'd all pay.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove, but enough is enough. I'm going to see them. I'll work this out." Andrea stomped closer to the Governor oblivious to his inner rage filled rant. The blood lust in his eyes was lost on her.

"Well, they're hostile." He said through clenched teeth. The woman was close to breaking his calm demeanor. She hadn't seen his rage, hadn't seen the real Phillip Blake. 'Soon bitch. Soon as I'm done playin'.' He seethed.

He held up the clipboard, "These are all the able-bodied people we have. They're gonna carry arms and receive training. Those… animals won't murder anymore of my people."

Andrea walked over her, her hand touching his bicep, "One car, that is all I need."

The Governor removed her hand and sat down at his desk. Picking up some paperwork he essentially dismissed her, "The roads are blocked. We barely made it back ourselves." He began writing down a list of required training for the new soldiers in his army. Andrea stood there fuming while he smiled inwardly. The woman was so weak. Bending her and manipulating her was such entertainment for him. He was the cat, she was his mouse. Without looking up as she walked out the door he called out, "Andrea. You go to that prison, you stay there."

Andrea's feet faltered, her steps pausing before retreating out of the office.

The Governor leaned back, his hands behind his head a grin on his face.

"She's going to ask me for help to go, you know that right?" Milton asked his face pinched.

"Help her. She'll come back and I'll know even more about that prison. She'll tell me who's in charge, how many people they have, any injured. Hell maybe even what kinda weapons they have. So get her there." He told the man. "Now get all those people rounded up. I want so see my available bodies."


	10. Chapter 10

Rick grabbed Andrea's arm and pulled her into the prison. Sam watched the others retreat with them. Merle looked up and raised an eyebrow silently asking her to join him. Sam nodded, "Can you guys take watch?" Tyreese and Sasha both nodded and took the rifle from her. Sam entered the common room to join the conversation. She had to see the woman who willing fucked the Governor.

Carol was hugging Andrea and told her, "After you saved me, we thought you were dead."

Hershel sat down and smiled at the woman. Andrea saw his leg and exclaimed, "Hershel, my God. I can't believe this." She looked around and asked, "Where's Shane? And Lori?" Everyone shook their heads or looked away awkwardly. Sam didn't know Shane but assumed they lost him before she arrived. She knew Lori was Rick's wife and felt a pang of sadness for him and his son.

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive. Neither did T-Dog" Hershel answered her questions.

Andrea looked at Rick, her face filled with sadness and pity, "I'm so sorry. Carl. Rick, I- You all live here?"

Rick cleared his throat and shifted his weight awkwardly, "Here and the cell block."

She looked toward the cellblock and made a move to walk toward it, "There? Well, can I go in?"

Rick stepped in front of her and put a hand up, "I won't allow that."

Looking at him in surprise with a hurt expression Andrea said, "I'm not an enemy, Rick."

Rick stomped toward her, "We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

She looked around at the others. Sam narrowed her eyes at the woman. She was rubbing her the wrong way. She seemed so naïve.

"He said you fired first." She replied, glancing at everyone.

"Well, he's lying." Rick scoffed moving away slightly.

Hershel chimed in, "He killed an inmate who survived in here. We liked him. He was one of us." She sighed and crossed her arms, "I didn't know anything about that but I know you killed three of our men."

"After they killed Axel and tried killin' us." Rick scoffed and walked further away, his hands resting on his hips. Sam shifted her position next to Merle. Her anger was flaring up. The woman was so naïve and oblivious. Merle looked down at Sam and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Ya ok?" he whispered.

Sam looked up and leaned her head up to his ear, "She's a blind bitch." Merle smirked and nodded, "Uh huh."

Andrea glared at Michonne. "What have you told them?"

Michonne looked at her blandly, shrugging a shoulder. "Nothing."

The blonde wandered around the room, her gaze falling on everyone, "I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" Sam wanted to roll her eyes. Andrea pointed at Merle, "He worked for him. His right hand man! You let him in here without a worry"

Merle snorted, "I ain't fuckin' the sick bastard." Andrea glared at him and crossed her arms defensively. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Sam glowered at the woman, her temper flaring and her blood boiling. She was seconds from exploding at the woman. Merle must have felt her vibrating with anger because he placed his hand on her lower back and whispered, "Easy girl."

Sam took a breath tamping down her hostility. Andrea went on though, "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"I'd hope you aren't making excuses for that sick fucker." Sam seethed. Merle placed his hand on her forearm.

"What's it to you? I don't know you. Keep your mouth shut." Andrea snapped.

Sam glared at her. "Yeah you don't know me because I was kept in a fucking windowless room in your fucked up boyfriend's torture den."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andrea said dismissively, her eyes cutting to Michonne. Sam shook Merle's hand off and stepped forward, "That's because you're a blind. You wanna see what your lover boy's capable of huh? You wanna see the scars?"

Andrea narrowed her eyes looking at the lightened bruises still marring her neck and face, "You look fine to me."

Sam growled moving even closer to Andrea. Merle grabbed her from behind trying to keep her under control. Pulling away from him, Sam yanked her shirt off and turned around. "You see this? See those? That's what you sick fuckin' boyfriend does." Spinning around standing in only a bra Sam continues, "That's the leather belt. You wanna see the chunk he bit out of me?!" Merle grabbed her waist and pulled her back. His arm wrapped over her chest, trying to keep some of her modesty.

Andrea stood her eyes hard and her arms crossed. Sam struggled against Merle as he tried to pull her out of the room. "You know you're the only one who willing fucks that guy right?"

Rick is shouting, "Merle get her outta here."

"You know he a rapist right?" Sam screamed her feet kicking at Merle's legs, he grunted at the impact. Her body was out of control, her mind spinning.

"You know what its like to listen to someone be raped? I still hear them screamin', I still hear him laughin' while he does it." Sam shouted as she struggled under Merle's strong grip.

The desire to pummel someone, anyone raged through her. All the pent up anger from her ordeal was overflowing out of her.

"You know what its like to wait for you fuckin' turn?! No, you don't do you?! You dumb fuckin bitch! Next time ya fuck him think of the women he raped with that pathetic prick of his!" Sam is screaming and flailing trying to get away from Merle but he pulled her out of the common room into the cellblock.

Her chest is heaving as the rage she'd been holding in burned up. Merle was talking to her but she couldn't hear him. She was panting as he physically carried her up stairs to her cell. Setting her down he bent down to see her wild eyes, "Ya with me Sam?"

"Fuck you," she growled her anger still engulfing her. Sam wanted to lash out, she wanted to hurt someone, anyone.

"Now that ain't very nice Sugar." He drawled his hand still gripping her arm. She shook it off and said, "Leave me alone."

"No." he replied before saying, "Sit down and cool off."

"Fuck you Merle. That fuckin' bitch…" she started and then felt a lump form in her throat. The emotions she'd been shoving down and not feeling came bubbling up. All the stuff that she only felt when vulnerable in her sleep came pouring out. Sam clenched her eyes shut and looked at the ground. Swallowing thickly she scrubbed her eyes with her fists violently.

'You are NOT a pussy. Don't you fuckin' cry over that man. Don't you fuckin dare Sam.' She growled at herself.

Feeling Merle watching her breakdown Sam wouldn't look up at him. Refusing to make any eye contact she turned and grabbed a shirt from her bag since she was still standing there in only a bra. Keeping her back to him even after she was clothed, Sam took deep breaths and scrubbed her face. Chewing her lip she listened to yelling in the common area and a few doors slamming.

"Ya gonna look at me?" Merle asked. Sam sniffed loudly and sighed. "You should go Merle." She replied quietly. Her chest hurt, her body ached, Sam wanted to curl up in a ball and never get up.

"No. Ain't goin' nowhere. Come sit with me." He said from his spot on her bed.

Sam rubbed her nose with her shirtsleeve before turning back and sitting on the bed. Still refusing to look at him she stared at the ground and her lap, her hands in tight fists. She felt the nails digging into her palms but she didn't stop. Physical pain was better than the aching in her heart.

Sam startled when Merle's hand covered her fist. His fingers working into her tightly balled fingers, peeling them open. "Gonna hurt ya'self."

"I don't care," she said finally making eye contact. Merle nodded and said, "Hurtin' ya'self ain't gonna make ya feel better. Stop." His hand spreading her fingers out and turning her hand over, looking at her palm before moving to the other hand. Deep crescent marks were in her palm but no skin was broken.

They sat silently as Sam tried to calm her frayed nerves. Her chest hurt and she knew she just exposed more than just her body to everyone. They just saw what had been going on in her head since she arrived. All the hate for what happened, all the hurt. She'd been stuffing it down and avoiding it, it just spilled all over the prison floor for everyone to see.

 

* * *

Merle watched her reeling her out of control emotions back in. The unadulterated rage she had in her eyes when she was screaming at Andrea was surprising. Merle began to realize she'd been holding in everything from her ordeal. He thought she was just handling everything well. That she hadn't experienced enough to affect her long term but now he saw it. Saw the real damaged the Governor inflicted on her. The terror she must have felt sitting in the dark waiting for her turn. Hearing others being tortured. Listening to what was coming for her. His heart hurt and the guilt he felt increased ten fold.

"Sam," he rasped waiting for her too look at him. Her turbulent eyes finally looked up from her lap. "Ain't gonna happen again ok? You're safe here."

She looked at him for a long time without saying a word. Merle felt uncomfortable with her unwavering stare but let her work through whatever was going on in her head.

"Nowhere is safe, Merle. There's safer places but nowhere is safe." She said finally before looking out the cell door as Rick climbed the steps. He approached the cell cautiously. Merle stood up and asked, "She gone?"

"Yeah. We're setting up a meeting." Rick said glancing at Sam. Merle looked back and saw her fuming again. Merle cleared his throat and said, "Le's talk about that in a little while."

Sam snorted, "Oh no, go ahead talk about your peace treaty with a sociopath." She stood up and brushed past both of them, stomping down the steps. Merle stood with Rick watching her leave. They moved into the library where Hershel, Glenn and Daryl were waiting.

"Andrea says he's gearing up for war. Told the whole town he came to introduce himself, share supplies, get a trade of sorts going. That we fired on them. Killed three of their men." Rick said his arms crossed, leaning on the table. "Told us there was room for us in town." Rick said with a scoff.

Merle laughed and shook his head. "She's blinded by him. He's a fuckin' charmer. Regular Jim Jones type."

Rick rubbed his chin, "Asked her to get us inside and she refused. Wants us to meet. I'm goin' out tomorrow for more weapons. I'm gonna check my old station. Carl and Michonne are coming with me."

Merle raised an eyebrow at Michonne's presence on the trip. Rick replied, "Keep an eye on her, see if she's trustworthy."

Merle cleared his throat, "So what ya meet him and what? Sing kumbaya? He ain't one to stick to a deal. 'specially no peace treaty. Dangerous to even go near 'em."

"We see what he wants but also prepare to be attacked. Once we see what he is movin' to do, we decide. I'm not sure about goin' back into that town." Rick said leaning back in his chair.

Glenn said, "What're the chances of us making out alive if we go into that town?"

"Slim to none now that Sugartits visited us." Merle drawled, "She's gonna go back 'n confess her little heart out. She'll think she's pullin the wool over his eyes, workin' a deal where everybody's happy but he ain't gonna be fooled. He's gonna assume she's helpin' us. The woman's as good as dead now that's she's snuck away."

"He'll kill her?" Hershel asked his brow furrowed.

Merle shrugged, "When he's done with 'er. Yeah. It's what he does. Everyone's expendable to 'im."

The group fell silent and contemplative. "We're leavin' at first daylight. Hopefully get more guns. Meeting is in three days at a feed store between here and there, unless we hear otherwise."

The group broke up and walked back toward the cellblock. Merle was walking next to Daryl. "She ok?" Daryl asked while cutting his eyes to Merle.

Merle grunted and said, "Guy needs to die, then she'll be fine."

Daryl nodded and slapped his brother on the back. "We'll take care of it brother." Merle looked at him in surprise and nodded stiffly. He was warring with himself. The desire to just leave, drive there and kill the bastard was strong but he knew he wouldn't make it out alive now that security would be even tighter. Most people would think the reason he wouldn't risk not making out alive was self-preservation. In reality he didn't want to risk never seeing Sam again. He needed to keep her safe. Merle wasn't sure when it happened exactly but the girl was his responsibility. One of the first responsibilities that he willing accepted, hell not even accepted, more like begged for. He wanted to take care of her and not because she couldn't do it herself but because he cared for her already. It's what made not running out the door and burning Woodbury to ground so difficult.

'Shoulda killed him when I opened that fuckin door,' he thought. 'Never shoulda let him walk away.'

Merle walked upstairs and saw Sam sitting in her cell sharpening her knife. He knew it was plenty sharp, he'd done it himself. "Gonna hone away the blade sugar." He said sitting done next to her.

"Doubt it," Sam muttered and kept smoothing the edge, the gentle scrap sound filling the tiny room.

"Ya don't gotta worry about some fake peace treaty." He told her, laying his head back against the wall. "Ricks just seein' what the guy wants. Plan accordingly afterwards."

"He wants everyone dead." she said looking at him.

Merle nodded, "Yeah we know."

"So what's the point? Rick should take a shooter with him, snipe that fucker's ass." She said sliding her blade into the sheath.

"He'll scout the place before, Prolly have spotters all along the road. Just get e'erbody killed." Merle said and added, "We'll figure this out ok?"

Sam snorted and shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I know you wanna get this shit figured out and dealt with just as much as me but… that guy, he's not gonna stop. Only way this is stopping is if he's dead and I'm not sure if these people have the balls to do what needs to be done."

Merle smirked and bumped her shoulder with hers. "Don't worry Sugar I got enough balls for whole group."

Sam looked at him blankly for a moment and Merle thought maybe he picked the wrong time to joke but she finally snorted.

"Ass." She muttered before laying her head back. "Did I really tear off my shirt in front of a room full of people?"

"Yeah ya did Sugar. More than I want ya showin' off to a crowd." He said with a chuckle.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "More than you want huh? Maybe I wanna flaunt what I got." Merle scowled and shook his head, "Not on my watch girl."

Shrugging she sighed, "Don't worry about it. I don't have a huge desire to have more people pity me."

Merle looked at her and asked, "That what ya think? People pity ya?"

"When they see me covered in scars, fuckin' bite marks. Of course they will. Poor little girl, weak and broken." Sam said hatefully. "Fuckin' pathetic girl who couldn't defend herself." She picked at her nails, refusing to look at Merle.

Shaking his head Merle asked, "That what ya think? That ya're weak? That ya didn't defend ya'self?"

"Well yeah! I was fuckin' was stupid. I got my ass taken, got myself stuck in that room with him. I shoulda… I shoulda done somethin'!" she growled standing up and pacing, her arms flailing, "I fuckin' just… I didn't fight hard enough. I should've been able to…. And now. Now I'm just some fucked up girl with scars and a fucked up head. Can't sleep no more, can't fuckin close my eyes without that bastard showin' up. It makes me weak. If I could've just… If I just…" she ranted until her throat seemed to just close up. Her eyes were watery as she stared at Merle, her gaze unfaltering. His eyes burned and his head was throbbing at all the information she spilled.

Sam blamed herself, thought she could have stopped it, could have fought. She thought she was broken and weak. Merle knew there was nothing she could have done different. Nothing Sam could have done to fight back. If she had, she'd be dead now.

"Sam. C'mere." He said quietly pointing at the bed. Sam wiped her hand over her face, rubbing stubborn tears away. Once she sat stiffly next to him Merle said, "Now I want ya to lis'en to me cuz I ain't gonna tell ya this again. Ok?"

Sam chewed her cheek and finally nodded. He could see the thick tension in her shoulders and back. Pain and self-hate rolling off her body in waves.

"There was nothin' and I mean nothin' you coulda done to stop what happened to ya. Nothin'. Ya ain't weak, ya ain't broke. Ya got that? If ya'd done anythin' to fight back in that room ya'd be dead now. He woulda killed ya if ya were too much trouble." Merle told her and added, "Ya ain't broke or fucked up. Ya got scars and ya know what that says about ya?" He waited for Sam to respond but she only shook her head once in a jerky fashion.

"Says ya strong. Says ya survived. No one in that type of situation who quits or gives up has scars cuz they're dead. Ya got outta there with my help but ya worked for it. I didn't carry your ass here. Ya made it ya damn self." He told her, watching her carefully hoping she would understand, that she would stop blaming herself, stop judging herself so harshly. Sam sniffed and wiped her face angrily. "Just cuz I ran doesn't make me strong. I ran away instead of dealing with it."

"Ya ran to fight another day." He said flatly. "Ain't nothing wrong with playin it safe. Now we can take care of him. We will take care of him. Got it?"

Merle raised an eyebrow at her waiting for a reaction but she just shrugged and looked at the floor. "We will Sam."

They sat silently for a long while. Merle listened to her breathing relax after her ranting session. He could tell all the things that she spilled were thoughts that had been roaming inside her. All the self-doubt that tore her up.

"Ya need to eat." Merle said quietly after hearing her stomach rumble, "Ya burned a lot calories tryin' to beat Sugartits ass."

Sam chuckled and said, "Sugartits huh? I just get Sugar and she gets Sugartits?"

Merle smirked, "Yours is pet name, Sugar. It's a compliment."

Sam raised and eyebrow, "And hers?"

"What can I say I like pissin' the uppity lawyer bitch off with sexist nicknames." He laughed gruffly. Sam rolled her eyes and laid her head on Merle's shoulder. "Come on, I'm fuckin' hungry." He told her bumping her temple with his shoulder.

After dinner Merle went into his cell and lay down. He was dreading Sam's nightmares since they would probably be worse than most nights. She had dredged up quite a bit of emotional damage and it was bound to disrupt her sleep. A knock brought his head up.

"Huh?" he grunted while sitting up.

"I'm just going to apologize in advance," Sam said with a small smile. Merle grunted and shook his head, "t's fine."

"No it isn't," she scoffed. "Maybe I can find you some ear plugs."

"Don' need to not hear ya girl, need ya to not have 'em. Wanna help ya not have 'em." Merle said carefully feeling like he was exposing a little too much. Sam chewed on her lip her cheeks bushing, "Could I sleep on your top bunk?"

Merle's eyebrows shot up and his mouth felt dry. 'Well why the hell not? Gonna end up goin' in her cell anyways.' He thought with a snort.

"Sure girl. Ya want a bedtime story or lullaby too?" he teased with a cocky grin. Sam shook her head and grunted, "Shuddup old man."

Sam hopped up onto the bed, the springs squeaking as she lay down. "G'night Merle."

"Night girl. Try to keep your trap shut tonight huh?" he said gruffly. He heard her snort and a hand appeared over the edge of the bed, a middle finger raised. "Now, now that's not lady like, girl." He laughed.

"Think a lady would hangout with the likes of you?" she retorted and a chuckle.

Merle laughed hoarsely. "S'pose you're right. Sweet dreams Sugar."

 

* * *

Sam lay on the cold floor. It felt like he just left when she heard the footsteps again. Her body was shaking violently as the thump of his boots approached. She crawled as far as her chain allowed, her wrist pulling against the weight. The loud screech of another door opening caused Sam to release a breath of relief. He was visiting someone else. As soon as that relief swept through Sam, a wave of guilt followed. Her fortune was the misfortune of another.

The muffled voices weren't discernable yet but soon, soon they would.

A terrible howl reverberated against the metal walls. They were next door. Sam felt her heart race again. There was a thumping of someone punching and the grunt of a person being hurt. "Fuckin' TELL ME!" he screamed.

Sam cowered further away but the sounds became louder. The woman screamed, bloodcurdling screams that became drowned out by his laugh. That deep maniacal laugh.

Sam could hear clothing tearing and the rattles of chains. Crying and screaming muffled by the slapping of flesh. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, her fists covering her ears. "Stop." She mumbled over and over. It wouldn't stop. The sounds were just getting louder. Soon it was if they were in the room with her. A hand grabbed her. Shaking. Shaking. Shaking.

 

* * *

"Sam, girl come on. Wake up," Merle said, her shoulder in his hand. He had woken to the bedsprings creaking while she mumbled 'stop'. "Wake up girl."

Her eyes flashed open, wild and terrified. Merle watched her gasp, her fists clenching the blankets and his arm.

"Breath Sam," he said quietly. Sam shook her head as she struggled and when it wasn't helping Merle sighed. "Up, come on now." he motioned for her to come to the edge of the bed. Once there he pulled her to bottom bunk, sitting her on the edge with her feet on the floor. "Deep breath and hold it," he said quietly, his hand flat on her back.

Merle felt her take a shaky breath in and hold it while he counted down. After a few rounds of that her body relaxed. He felt her almost curl into herself. "Better?" he asked his hand still on her upper back, his thumb stroking back and forth.

"Yeah," she said her throat hoarse. Clearing her throat she whispered, "I'm sorry Merle."

"Stop. s'nothin." He told her his hand stroking her back. Sam laid her head against his shoulder. Merle could tell she was exhausted. "Come on. Ya need to sleep more."

"Pfft. Right." She mumbled and shook her head. "Well I gotta sleep girl. I'm old." He grumbled while rubbing his face.

"Scoot over." She said. Merle looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Scoot over. I'm not going back up there." She said pushing his shoulder. Merle sighed and moved closer to the wall. Sam lay down next to him on her side, facing away from him. They laid silently, Merle on his back looking at the bunk above him, his mind now quite awake. His shoulder was against her back and he could feel each breath she took.

'How the fuck did this happen?' he asked himself. His eyes were heavy though and her body warm. Eventually sleep rolled over him as his body relaxed next to Sam's.


	11. Chapter 11

_Woodbury_

 

The Governor sat in an armchair in his apartment waiting for Andrea to arrive. He knew she left for the prison that morning. Milton had informed him moments after she left like the good little lap dog he was. The Governor was brimming with anticipation. He would learn more about the group there of course but he also couldn't wait to see what Andrea would do or say. They would obviously tell her things she wasn't privy to yet, especially the blonde girl.

'Fuck I wonder what her name is. Damn bitch had a steel shut trap,' he thought while swirling his glass of whiskey. 'Gonna get to use her mouth for other things soon.' He smirked and adjusted his tight jeans. Just thinking about getting those two women back made him hard. If they got Andrea riled up about his extracurricular activities he might have to take her down to his playrooms. It wasn't the plan yet but he supposed he could have some fun anyways. It wouldn't be a total loss but he had other ideas for Andrea.

The knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Andrea walked in her eyes somewhat narrowed and jumpy, her hands gripping her bag.

'Nervous guilty girl,' he thought with a smirk. He could see stiffness in her shoulders and back as she approached.

"I went to the prison." Andrea said quietly while looking at the floor. The Governor kept quiet. He wanted to see if she would grovel instantly or if he had to encourage it. She paused as if waiting for him to explode but he sat, swirling the drink in his hand lazily.

"They're broken, living in horrible conditions." She supplied her eye's pleading for understanding. He pursed his lips to keep from grinning like a lunatic.

'Fucker's don't know what broken is. They'll know soon though. Soon.' He thought while leaning back slight in his chair.

"Michonne there? Merle?" he asked evenly and sipped his warm liquor. The burn sliding down his throat, the warmth spreading into his chest.

Andrea looked down and away again before answering, "Yes."

He nodded and drawled, "And this Rick you spoke of?"

After hesitating slightly she nodded and said, "Yes."

"He send you back here?" The Governor asked drinking the rest of his beverage before setting it aside.

"No." she said with a small shake of the head. Her head still bowed submissively she said quietly, "That was my call." Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Why?"

Andrea bowed her head even more and looked away. Standing he walked slowly over to her. He could see her body stiffening.

'Scared little girl,' he thought, his dick hardening at the ripple of fear running through her body.

'The little blonde bitch did talk didn't she,' he smirked inwardly.

Sliding his hands up her arms before tilting her head up he looked at her fear filled eyes. Choosing to string her along a little more before showing her his true rotten insides he drawled, "'Cause you belong here."

The Governor tilted her face even more and kissed her, testing the waters. He wasn't sure what they told her or how she'd react but he was pleasantly surprised it hadn't affected her attitude toward him. Andrea let him explore her mouth and even sighed as he rubbed his hands over her. 'Pathetic. Finds out about me but still wants my dick,' he thought with a dark chuckle.

"I missed you today Andrea." He whispered letting his tongue trail down her neck. Shivers running through her, Andrea moaned when he grabbed her tightly, yanking her against his body. "Shouldn't have snuck away Sweetheart. Don't want to lose you." he drawled while taking her mouth again.

Andrea pulled her mouth from his and swallowed, "Philip… they told me things…. about you."

Raising an eyebrow and acting confused he said, "Like what?"

"The blonde girl, Sam, she…" Andrea paused and looked away.

'Sam!' he thought giddily. 'Oh I can't wait to moan that while I fuck her. Sammmmm'

Andrea cleared her throat and said, "She showed me the cuts… on her back. She said you… hit her with a belt."

Widening his eyes and hoping he looked surprised and horrified, "What? I would never… that's just a disgusting allegation."

She bit her lip and nodded, "She also said that… that you." Andrea paused for a long moment before whispering, "That you take women… forcibly."

"She said I'm a rapist?" he asked his cadence tight. Andrea furrowed her brow and nodded slowly. He could see her trying decipher his response. "And you believed her? This stranger?" he asked acting hurt.

"No, no. I just wanted to, I don't know tell you and maybe get you side of the story?" she said her hands gripping his shirt.

Inside he was smiling but he frowned at her. "There's no sides to that story. The girl was being held after stealing from us. I hadn't even spoken with her yet. Didn't even know her name until you said it." He said calmly his hand smoothing the hair behind her ear. Andrea leaned into his hand.

'Good doggie,' he joked to himself and bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Andrea, do I seem like the type that HAS to force myself on a woman?" he asked her with an eyebrow raised before adding, "Besides I have you, why would I want some dirt scavenger?"

Andrea smiled softly and nodded, "I didn't believe her Philip, I knew you'd never do something like that."

"So what did you and your friends speak about other than how terrible I am?" he asked his hand stroking her back and arms.

"I got Rick to agree to a meeting. There's a feed store halfway from here to there and in three days you guys can meet. Come to some kind of agreement or convince them to come here maybe?" she said while looking up with hopeful eyes. The Governor couldn't hide his anger, his eyes blazed down at her. The plan was to hit the prison in three days not have a fucking meeting.

'Fuckin dumb meddling bitch,' he thought while grinding his teeth, his fingers twitching with the urge to strangle her.

"You really should have consulted with my Sweetheart." He said tightly, swallowing down his internal rage.

"I know but I went and saw how desperate they are. There's only a dozen or so, kids and a baby. If you could come to an agreement, a peace between groups then everyone could survive together. They aren't a risk, they look so weak and broken." She explained her hands gripping his that hung loosely by his sides.

"Are you saying they don't have supplies there? The kids are going hungry?" he asked acting as if he's concerned about their welfare.

"They have some supplies that I saw, not much." She said but added, "You said you were worried they'd attack us, stealing from us… they barely have any weapons. We really don't need to worry about them."

Inside the Governor was smiling widely and rubbing his hands together. 'Fucking pathetic people with no weapons. Place is as good as mine.' He thought and realized, 'Well I guess it doesn't matter if we attack in three days then.'

"Ok I'll meet with them but only because they have children there. I couldn't live with myself if children starved to death because of my grudge." He said while brushing hair off her forehead.

Andrea smiled back up to him and kissed him. "Thank you Philip. You won't regret it, really we can all live together, survive together." She said while unbuttoning his shirt. While her hands worked him over the Governor thought about Sam, the little blonde who got away. The ideas of how he'd enjoy the woman when she came back made him throb. Michonne would get sliced and diced for months. The idea of cutting into her dark skin made his mouth water. He pictured Sam's bloodied back and split lip while Andrea sucked him off. Andrea moaned and groaned while he fisted her hair. He thrust into her mouth thinking of what that split lip dragging over his cock would look like. The Governor thought about the love bite he gave the girl. Her perky tits had tasted salty from sweat and the flesh felt soft as his teeth tore into it. He came deep inside Andrea's throat while imagining his teeth sinking into Sam's trembling inner thighs as she screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Prison_

 

When Merle opened his eyes he was greeted with a head full of blonde hair. It was tickling his nose, he couldn't help but nuzzle deep and inhale. She smelled like soap. Sam's body was curled into his, her arm draped over his chest, her leg tucked over and between his. Squeezing her closer with his blunt ended forearm Merle heard her hum. Bringing his hand up he stroked her arm. Her skin was warm and soft. Her whole body was warm and soft. Merle closed his eyes and took in the sensation of her clinging to him. It felt so… right. She started to wake up when he realized he was holding her even tighter.

"Mornin'" she said, her voice rough from sleep. "Sorry I'm crowding you."

"Fuckin' bedhog." He rasped a smirk on his face. Sam chuckled, her body shaking against his. They lay there waking up slowly. His hand still laying on her arm, his thumb brushing back and forth. Merle felt her tucking her face in his shoulder. She fit perfectly against him. So perfect that if he didn't move soon he'd either never get up or maul her.

Merle cleared his throat and said, "Come on. Up. Gotta get movin."

Sam sat up slow, pushing off Merle chest causing him to grunt. "Ain't no piece of furniture girl."

"Shuddup old man." She said with a smile.

Merle looked at her for a moment without responding. He liked seeing her in the morning. Her eyes were sleepy and her smile crooked. His hand moved on its own volition and cupped her cheek. Feeling his neck flush in embarrassment Merle playfully tapped her face, "Go on git girl. Got shit to do."

Sam rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her arms above her head and groaned. Merle watched as a sliver of pale stomach was revealed, his dick throbbing at the sight.

"See ya later." She tossed over her shoulder on her way to her own cell. Merle lay there for a moment, scrubbing his face.

'Get a hold of ya'self Dixon,' he grumbled to himself. 'Ain't nothin'. Just helpin her sleep s'all.'

He sat up and pulled on a new shirt. A shadow passed over the doorframe. Looking up he saw Daryl, his brow furrowed. "She's sleepin here now huh?"

"What's it to you?" Merle asked angrily.

"Was just asking Merle, shit. Ain't gotta be such a dick." He snapped.

"Yeah well I am so whatever. Just usin' me as damn teddy bear. Has nightmares about that sick fuck." Merle said sitting up pulling his clothes on. He was getting pissed off that his brother saw Sam sleeping in his cell. He didn't need anyone in his business. They would question his motives and probably think he was taking advantage of her.

'Ain't no way she'd be with a old redneck like him,' they'd think.

Merle angrily pulled his arm sleeve on, pissed at the idea that they might think that about him. He could see Daryl looking at his stump and the process he went through to strap himself together in the morning.

"What?!" Merle roared. "Like seeing me all broke huh? Like seein' what I had to do cuz a what you're best friend did huh? I'm down a hand cuz a that stupid fuck." Merle knew he lashing out as his brother with misplaced anger. The thought that people would judge Sam and his relationship pissed him off. Merle knew they didn't think much of him and would think the worst. He was also irritated that his brother was seeing him without his metal armor. His weakness exposed and on display. The mangled limb that made him feel broken and less of a man. Merle never wanted his brother to see him as weak. He'd spent most of his life making sure he was the strong one.

"Man, I went back for ya. Ya weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand, neither. You did that. Way before they locked ya up on that roof. You asked for it." Daryl shouted.

"You know… you know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now." Crossing his fingers, "Right? I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind." Merle taunted his chest puffed up, his hand fisted. His rage spiraling out of control.

"It didn't happen." Daryl said while shaking his head. Merle could hear others waking up, murmurs of them talking about what was happening. He hoped Sam wasn't in her cell. She didn't need to hear any of this.

Merle scoffed, "Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you."

Daryl stalked forward jabbing a finger at him, "What, like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?"

Merle looked at him confused. He didn't know why Daryl was bringing up their childhood, "What? Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

Daryl shook his head and laughed darkly, "You lost your hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit."

Merle felt his anger flare dangerously, pushed Daryl, "Oh yeah?"

Daryl turned away and tried to leave. Merle couldn't let him go though. His rage was spilling over and he was lashing out. Merle knew he was fighting because he was scared of what he was feeling, what the girl was making him feel. He felt vulnerable and weak being seen without his prosthesis.

Merle grabbed Daryl pulling him back. Itching for a fight, wanting to punch someone, anyone and scraping with Daryl came second nature. They always fought.

Merle gripped Daryl's shirt yanking him backwards. The fabric gave way tearing and exposing Daryl's scarred back. Merle's heart stopped. The dark knotted scar tissue, so much like his own, exposed in broad daylight. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. All the air left his body.

"I.. I didn't know he was…" Merle choked out, his hand releasing his brother's shirt. Daryl stood up and pushed Merle away from him, "Yeah, he did. He did the same to you. That's why you left first." He stomped away to his sleeping area, yanking the torn fabric away before throwing another shirt on.

"I had to, man. I would have killed him otherwise." Merle shook his head and watched his baby brother struggling to hold back tears. Merle felt his throat close and his eyes burn at seeing Daryl in pain. His normal approach would have been to make fun of him. Taunt him for his tears.

Now?

Now he was grinding his teeth in anger wanting to find their old man and kill him a hundred times over. Ever since that sound. That damn sound and its chain reaction. Ever since Sam. He couldn't ignore someone else's suffering.

Daryl stalked away from him, climbing down the stairs. Merle finally saw the audience around them. He felt his anger rise but stuffed it down, focusing on his brother instead. Jogging after him he grabbed Daryl's arm. They struggled until Merle pushed him against the wall, pinning him with his right arm, the metal digging into his chest.

"Let him go Merle," Rick said finally getting involved.

"Fuck off Grimes," he growled without breaking eye contact with his brother. "Daryl…" he paused shaking his head slightly, "M'sorry. Ok? I didn't know… maybe I did deep down but I didn't admit it ok? And…. Fuck baby brother I'd fuckin do anythin' for ya. Anythin'." Daryl looked away his face red as he held in the pain from years ago.

"Whatever," he growled trying to pull away again.

"NO! Not whatever." Merle growled pushing hard against him, "I'm fuckin' sorry. Ya got it? If I could make it up to ya I would. Lookit me Daryl."

Daryl finally turned to look at his big brother. Merle's vision slightly blurred and his mouth was dry. All he had in the world was his brother.

"I lost ya once, ain't losin' ya again. Ya got me brother?" he rasped, his voice hoarse. Daryl swallowed hard and looked away before nodding stiffly.

"Ya clearin the gates'?" he asked his voice weak. Daryl looked back at him and nodded once again. "Le's go then, daylight's burnin'." Merle said stepping away and heading outside. Once away from everyone he rubbed his eyes. The lump that had developed still lodged in his throat. Pulling out his smokes he offered Daryl one and they stood side-by-side smoking, argument not forgotten but hopefully over.

 

* * *

Sam had sat listening to the argument between the two brothers. She could tell Merle was just pushing for an argument. She knew all to well what it was like to fight anyone or anything just to not feel or think about something else. Hell she tried fighting with Merle the day before because of her hate for the Governor. Sam didn't know what he was avoiding but she could tell he was. Her eye's widened when she saw Daryl's back. Swallowing thickly she realized they were talking about their father who apparently liked leather belts just as much as the Governor. It explained Merle's need to help her and his view on scars. She could only assume Merle's had similar ones.

'Fuck were like triplets,' she thought morbidly.

She stood watching them leave together and could tell they would work everything out. Michonne was walking toward her with a raised eyebrow.

"Boys," Sam said with a wry smile. Michonne let out a rare laugh and nodded. "Wanna go stab things?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "Always." which caused Michonne to laugh again.

Walking outside to the still contained upper yard Sam saw Merle and Daryl stabbing walkers through the fence. They were clearing the area near the fence in order to open the gate. Rick, Michonne and Carl were going on a gun run and needed a clear path to get through. Merle looked over at Sam and frowned. She raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Knowing he would probably be still reeling in his anger, Sam wanted to avoid any unneeded arguments.

"Are we clearing the yard of just the gate?" she asked Rick who was loading up a car for the trip.

"Just a path for now. Tomorrow we'll all work together to get the gates back up. We'll need everybody's help." He replied shutting the back door. Sam nodded and slide her knife out to help hold off walkers as they opened the gate. Merle came over and put a hand on her arm, "Ya sure your back's ok to do this?"

"I'm fine." she said giving him a small smile. "You good?"

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding stiffly. "We'll be ok."

Sam knew he was talking about Daryl and him. She was glad they were working it out. The world was hard enough without losing family that was still alive. They needed each other. Only thing that made life worth living was the people you considered family.

"Good," she said giving his arm a squeeze before walking over to the fence to get ready. The group stabbed the groaning dead at the gate as the car pulled up to the exit. Opening the gate once it was clear, they drove through while the others held off the approaching corpses. Locking up they killed the rest of the walkers and went inside. They'd have to clear the fence of dead bodies for the others but wanted to avoid attracting more attention to the gate.

Sam helped Carol with the food preparation and then did an inventory of their remaining ammo. It was pretty grim. If Rick and his team didn't bring home gear they'd be in deep trouble. Truthfully they were already in deep trouble but without extra guns and ammunition they'd all be dead for sure.

Sam was just totaling the last of their rifle rounds when Hershel sat down across from her. "How are you doing today Sam?" he asked, stacking the ammo into groups for Sam.

"I'm fine," she replied without looking up, embarrassment from her display the night before making her cringe. Sam knew someone would eventually approach her about the tantrum but had hoped it would be Carol.

"Don't have to lie if you aren't." Hershel stated as he finished stacking the shotgun shells. Sam sighed and finally looked up from writing. "I'm as good as I can be right now. I'm sorry for the…. outburst last night. It was a one time occurrence."

Hershel stopped working and shook his head, "There is no reason to apologize for feeling anger. Now I suppose it could've been less… vulgar. I'm going to assume that's Dixon's influence. "

Sam snorted and shook her head, "Sorry. I have a foul mouth when angry. It's the Scottish in me."

Hershel smiled, "Scottish huh?" Sam nodded while writing another number down. "My mom's father was Scottish. Never met him but my mom used to say he was the only person that could out cuss and out drink a sailor."

Hershel chuckled and said, "If you'll stop by later I'll check all your injuries. Make sure everything is healing well." Sam nodded and let a corner of her mouth curve up. "Sure thing Hershel. Thank you."

 

* * *

The group was placing the thick-topped desks in the catwalk as cover. They wouldn't stop all types of rounds but it would allow from some protection. Everyone prepared packs to grab if they needed to leave quickly and the cars in the upper yard were stocked with emergency supplies. They had them parked facing out to give them the speediest getaways if needed. After all that was done they sat around waiting for Rick to return and watching for snipers or scouts in the forest.

Sam was perched behind a desk on the catwalk while she used her riflescope to scan their surroundings.

"Anythin'?" Daryl asked his narrowed eyes looking at the forest.

Sam didn't jump at his sudden appearance only glanced over and said, "No, not from this vantage point. Kinda limited."

Daryl snorted and said, "Yeah ya could say that again."

Sam smirked and chewed her lip. She hadn't really spoken to Daryl before except in passing and usually while with Merle. "You good?" she asked while biting her cheek.

He looked over with his eyes narrowed and frown, "What's it to ya?"

Sam smirked because it was like talking to Merle but younger. Hot heads. Shrugging she looked back at the forest.

"What cuz you're fuckin my brother ya think ya know me?" he asked angrily. Sam raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "I'm not fuckin' you brother and I wouldn't assume to know shit about you, just like you shouldn't assume shit about me."

He glared at her for a long moment before turning back to the forest. Sam stayed silent not wanting to start an argument. Daryl was chewing on his thumb and the rasped, "If ya ain't fuckin' him why ya sleepin in his bed?"

Sam laughed and shook her head, "Because I'm a giant pussy that has nightmares like some little girl scared of the dark. He's humoring me."

Daryl looked away, "Ain't a pussy for havin' nightmares."

"Pfft. Sound like your brother." She scoffed and cracked her neck. It was sore from staying in one spot for so long. Daryl snorted and said, "Guess he's smarter than I thought."

Sam laughed and gave him an evil glint, "I wouldn't go that far." Daryl barked a laugh and shook his head. "Don' let him hear ya say that."

"I'm not scared of that old man." She laughed and looked through her scope again. As her eyes scanned the trees she caught a glimpse of color. She froze, her body tense as she concentrated on the area.

"Got somethin'. Third fence post over, forest line. A flash of blue." She said while still looking. Daryl used a pair of binoculars and watched the area with her. After a full minute passed he grunted, "Yep got a peepin' Tom."

"Keep eye's on 'im. Gonna let Glenn 'n Merle know." He said before jogging into the prison. Sam watched the person in the trees move slightly as if circling the area. A flash of metal on the road made her lose focus. Rick's car was approaching. "Shit," she said. Looking down she saw Maggie on the gate.

"Hey Maggie." She hollered.

"Yeah?" she shouted as she prepared the gate for Rick to enter.

"We got eyes in the forest. Stay covered." She said as the prison door opened, Merle and Daryl entering the yard.

"Still there?" Merle asked Sam.

"Lost him, stay covered, don't let Rick unload yet. They'll see if we got stuff." She said while scanning the trees, her eyes jumping at every movement in the trees. "Fucker, where'd ya go?" she growled.

"Ah hah you bastard. Gotcha." She exclaimed while watching the man move.

"He armed?" Merle asked from below her.

"No rifle. Binoculars. He's a scout." She told him without looking away.

Sam watched him until there was no longer any light. They had parked the car and left the guns and ammo they acquired inside, waiting for the sun to set completely. Sasha took over for guard duty on the catwalk while Glenn took post in the upper yard.

 

* * *

Merle was eating dinner next to his brother. The fight they had earlier was still on his mind. He felt like shit having never admitted to himself that Daryl would've experienced the same abuse as he did. It killed him thinking about what it would be like for a kid to be ditched by the only person who cared for them. Especially a kid like Daryl, a sweet one. Fuck if it didn't make his eyes burn thinking about the sandy blonde headed kid watching him drive away. Daryl with his bare feet and dirt shirt, standing in front of that shithole of a trailer.

Looking at him out of the corner of his eye Merle tried to tell if Daryl was still pissed or hurt about the argument. He hoped they had worked through some shit. It was exhausting to carry around a grudge. Merle had a strong back and carried a lot of grudges over the years but he was tired. Tired of hauling shit. He hoped Daryl wouldn't follow in his footsteps and not because Merle wanted off the hook for his abandonment but so Daryl could be less of an asshole than him. Years of Merle's life spent molding a giant chip on his shoulder. A complete waste of energy and time.

Merle chewed his food slowly and thought about how he could ask if they were good. They didn't really ever talk about what they felt and to some extent even what they thought about. The idea of communicating like that was foreign.

Sam sat down in front of them bringing Merle out of his wandering mind.

"Ladies," she said with a smirk. Daryl narrowed his eyes but it looked less menacing. Merle snorted and stabbed a piece of canned meat from her plate.

"Hey now old man. I'm not sure if that's on you soft food diet." She said stabbing a piece for herself. Daryl coughed over a laugh. Merle would normally snap at someone fucking with him but Sam just amused him more than anything.

"Funny girl." He rasped eating the last of his instant potatoes. Merle finished eating but sat while they finished. Daryl was done before Sam but he continued to sit also. Sam looked up and watched them stare at her.

"What? I got shit on my face?" she asked with wrinkled forehead.

Merle barked out a laugh and dropped his chin to his chest, laughing quietly. Daryl was looking at him strangely. Sam was smiling and finally finished her food.

Merle kept chuckling. He couldn't stop for some reason. It was the combination of her question and her expression.

"You delirious old man? They mix up your meds today?" Sam asked her elbows on the table. Merle scrubbed his face and tried to subdue his first case of the giggles.

Daryl smirked at him and said, "Think that's the most I heard ya laugh before."

Shrugging Merle cleared his throat, "Don' know why but Sam cracks me the fuck up."

Sam smiled, "See comedic prowess. I told you. It's one of my skills."

Daryl snorted and shook his head. "Y'all are crazy. Got watch. See ya nutjobs later." Merle nodded but grabbed his wrist before he left, "We good?"

Daryl looked down at him surprised at the question. Giving Merle a nod and pat on the back before heading outside. Merle looked down, feeling embarrassed to have asked at all, let alone in front of Sam.

When he finally grew enough balls to look up at her she was giving him that crooked smile. The one she gave him that morning. It made the weight lift a little off his chest.

"Ya done yet slow poke?" he asked while standing up, grabbing their plates and cleaning up before heading to the cellblock.

Sam went into her own cell and Merle could hear her rummaging around inside it. He lay there trying to think of what she could possibly be doing making so much noise.

"Girl?" he shouted, "What the fuck ya doin over there?"

Sam's head peeked into his cell, her head poking through the curtain. He contained a laugh at her sudden floating head. "Rearranging furniture."

"Huh?" he asked confused since everything in the damn place was screwed to the ground.

"I'm kidding. I was stacking my mattresses. My back is hurting from these thin POS’."

Merle felt a pang of sadness that she was preparing to sleep in her own bed. 'What the fuck Dixon? She ain't your girl.' He thought.

"Thought we were roomies?" his mouth spit out without consulting his brain. Sam raised an eyebrow; her head still the only thing visible. "Figured you wouldn't want that to be a normal occurrence. You can't possibly have slept well with me waking you and then hogging the bed."

Merle shrugged a shoulder, "Just figured ya'd wake me up anyways. This way I don' gotta walk all the way over there to shut your ass up." Sam nodded and said, "Ok but we gotta stack mattresses. Seriously my back feels fucked up."

Merle climbed out of bed and they took two mattresses from an empty cell and added one to the top bunk and bottom in his room. Once the beds were made Merle stopped her from climbing up, telling her to sit down.

"Where's your back hurt?" he asked sitting next to her. Sam reached back and motioned to the whole left side of her back. Merle started massaging the tight muscles of her shoulder and shoulder blade. "Got a bunch a rocks under your skin girl," he commented as his thumb dug into her back. Sam groaned as he hit tender spots. Soon though her back muscles loosened up.

"Better?" he asked while smoothing her rumple shirt.

"Very. Thank you." she said turning around to look at him. Merle nodded to the top bunk, "Ya sleepin up there or forcin' ya'self on me?"

Sam laughed and shook her head, "I'll go up there. No reason to make you uncomfortable all night."

"Slept fine." Merle said as he lay down. He really didn't want to tell her it was the best sleep he'd had since the time he accidently fell asleep with her. It would be admitting way to much about himself. Sam paused for a moment but still stood up, climbing above him. He listened to her settle in. "Oh my god that's much better." She said. Merle had to agree, it was much better.

"Night Merle. Thanks for being my roomie," she said while peeking her head over the edge. Merle smirked at her upside down face and grunted, "s'nothin'."

"You say that now but when I wake you and then steal your pillow you'll change your tune," she joked.

"Nah. Gettin' used to your whiny ass, Sugar." He said with a smirk. Sam snorted and said, "Oh yeah? I'm getting used to your grumpy ass, old man." 

 

* * *

Sam jolted awake, Merle's hand on her shoulder. Gasping for air she looked at him with wide eyes. She'd dreamt of his dead body again. This time he had a hole in his chest and had changed. He chased her around the dark room trying to eat her. Not even waiting for an invitation she slid off the top bunk and into his bed. Merle watched her with narrowed eyes but joined her.

"Ya ok?" he asked as she tucked herself into his side. Sam had shivers running through her body, the adrenaline from the nightmare still coursing through her veins. Not trusting her voice she shook her head against his chest. His arm tightened around her and she felt him kiss her forehead.

"Ya will be." he said quietly. Sam timed her breathing with his and felt her body relax. He was warm and comfy. Her body felt perfect next his. Tilting her head up she said, "Thank you Merle."

The room was almost pitch black except for a thin beam of moonlight shining through the curtain. It allowed just enough light for Sam to see Merle's eyes looking back down at her. His hand slid to her face, his warm palm holding her damp cheek. Merle brushed his thumb across, wiping away the spilled tears.

"No need to thank me Sugar." he rasped softly.

Sam felt her heart speed up at his voice. That fuckin' gravelly drawl drove her wild. Especially when close to her, close enough to feel the brush of air across her cheek. She couldn't help but lick her lip slightly and bite down. Merle was frozen holding her but his eyes were dancing around her face as if memorizing the moment completely. Her breathing hitched when he focused on her eyes. His piercing blues.

"I'm gonna kiss ya girl." he drawled, "Gotta tell me no."

Sam's lips parted at the blunt statement. It wasn't surprising completely. Merle said what was on his mind no matter the appropriateness and apparently when he wanted something. At this point Sam realized she hadn't spoken yet, "Why the fuck would I say that?"

Merle smirked and tightened the grip on her cheek. Stretching up to him as he bent down their lips met for the first time. In the future Sam might say it felt like coming home but right then... right then she felt like a goddamn super nova. Heat blossomed throughout her body and when his tongue touched hers for the first time a moan crawled out of her chest. Merle growled as her teeth bit his lip and her mouth sucked.

"Fuckin hell Sugar," he moaned into her neck as he left open mouth kisses. Sam felt a deep pull in her stomach. Merle's hand was gripping her waist while his arm held her close. Sam pulled back gasping for air, her forehead resting against his lips. She felt him leave small kisses along her brow.

"Ya ok?" he asked quietly. Sam felt his hand loosen and stroke the spots he'd been gripping tightly.

"Yeah. You?" she asked feeling slightly overwhelmed with the intensity of kissing Merle but still enjoying it. He laughed quietly and said, "Yeah Sugar. I'm good. We don' gotta do anythin'. Just wanted to kiss ya."

Sam nodded and whispered, "I think… that slow would be good for now… is that ok?" Merle squeezed her close and kissed her forehead. " 'course Sam. Don' gotta do anythin' ya don't wanna."

"I know and I will just don't want rush my fucked up head." She said quietly looking away even though he probably couldn't see her eyes. His hand came up tilting her face towards his just the same. "Ya ain't fucked up. Got it girl?"

Sam nodded and kissed him lightly before nuzzling into his chest. They settled down and both their breathing returned to normal. "G'night Merle." She whispered.

"Yeah it was." He replied softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Merle lay there listening to Sam breathe softly, her breath ghosting over his chest. Her head lay heavily against him, her tiny hand griping his t-shirt. Merle rested his cheek on her forehead and closed his eyes as he replayed the feeling of her mouth against his. Her stitches had been removed and the split lip had healed except for a small seam of rough skin in the center.

'Such soft fuckin' lips,' he groaned inwardly. 'Goddamn.'

Feeling himself harden at just the thought of touching and kissing her, Merle took a deep calming breath. He hadn't planned on kissing her and stroking her but couldn't stop himself. She had been crying in her sleep and when she woke, Merle felt his throat close up at the terror in her eyes. Sam's face was stricken and the fact that she said no words only climbed into his bed, clinging to him like a life raft in the deep dark sea, shook him. He wished he could make it go away. All the bad shit that chased her at night.

'Gotta kill the sumbitch,' he thought while playing with a lock of her hair.

When he held her face and looked into her eyes Merle felt like things fell into place. Kissing her wasn't just something he wanted to do. It felt like he needed to. Needed to touch her, taste her. Needed it like air.

Merle had kissed women before and truthfully hadn't really given a shit about the particular act. He usually did it to appease the women, get their motor running if you will. Mostly he wanted to pump, dump and move on.

Sam though?

He could picture himself just kissing her. Merle would never admitted, even if tortured, but if all Sam could ever do was kiss him, if that son of a bitch had ruined her ability to be intimate… Merle would be perfectly happy kissing the ever-loving fuck out of her forever.

'Fuckin pussy Dixon,' he thought but smirked just the same. 'Girl's got ya all kinds of twisted up.'

Turning his head he placed his lips against the warm skin on her forehead. He breathed her scent in and let his lips graze over her. Laying there, feeling her wrapped up against him, her scent around him and the memories of her lips and taste… it was all so intoxicating. It was as close to feeling high as Merle had gotten in a year. Merle wouldn't say that the intensity of kissing her scared him, because well he wasn't a pussy but it was definitely staggering. Not enough to deter him but enough for him to pause and take her well being into account. He didn't want to pressure her or make her feel obligated. Sam hadn't seemed pressured but Merle made it his mission to never ask for more than she was willing to give.

Trying to shut his mind down he focused on her soft breathing. The way her body pressed against his with every inhale. That line of thought though made him distinctly aware of her breasts and the way they felt against his ribs. He could make out the soft curve of them and would swear on a stack of bibles ten feet high that he could feel her nipples and the heat from between her legs.

'Fuckin hell,' he groaned inwardly while clenching his eyes shut. Now his mind swirled with images of her breasts, which he had seen... sort of, and how they would feel and taste. 'Goddamnit you dirty old man, stop it.'

No matter what he did he couldn't get his head on straight. Finally giving up on sleep he just lay there feeling her, thinking about her and what could be if he played his cards right. That if he could be a better man and if he took care of the bastard that did her wrong that maybe, just maybe he could keep her. Keep her, care for her and hopefully kiss her more.

 

* * *

Sam woke slowly, her head feeling heavy and her eyes gritty. Blinking several times to clear her eyes she finally focused on what she was seeing. Merle. Well Merle's chest to be more accurate. She could see the tips of a few long scars on his chest peeking out from his wife beater. Her mind flashed yo images of Daryl's back.

'God humans are such horrible bastards,' she thought.

Tilting her head up she saw he was looking back down at her.

"Mornin'," Merle rasped his hand brushing hair out of her eyes. Sam smiled, "Morning old man." Merle smirked and shook his head at her nickname.

His arm tightened around her making Sam hum and press herself even closer. Curling into him Sam felt good, safe, at home.

"Ya ok?" he asked quietly, his voice hesitant. Sam glanced up and saw a glimmer of worry. Nodding she stretched her neck up and kissed his jaw lightly. She watched his eyes close slowly as if reveling in the sensation. Sam didn't blame him, kissing him the night before had been memorable. It was one of those occurrences that a person memorizes and relives. There was nothing torrid or abnormal it was just… good. Very good.

"Are you?" she asked after pulling her lips away. Merle looked down with his cocky grin and a glimmer in his eyes. " 'course. Always am Sugar."

Smiling she reached up again this time he met her in the middle. They kissed gently, teasingly. Pulling back he lay his head down and let his hand stroke her face and hold her neck, his thumb trailing over the scar on her jaw.

"Gotta get up girl. Got lots to do." He rasped his thumb still tracing the edge of her face. Sam nodded, turning her face into his palm and kissing the heel of his hand. She sat up and swung her legs around to sit at the edge of the bed. Merle joined her and started getting ready to head out. Sam stood and stretched, her back feeling tense but overall feeling well rested. "Ya sleep ok after?" he asked not bothering to mention after what.

"Yeah. You?" she asked as she moved to the cell door. Merle nodded but she could see the darkness around his eyes. He hadn't slept after she joined him. Guilt flooded her and she could feel her face fall slightly. Merle noticed and shook his head. "Ain't you're fault. Had a lot on my mind s'all."

Sam chewed her lip and looked down. She felt like shit for pushing herself into his bed like some overgrown child, to scared to sleep by herself.

'Pathetic baby,' she growled inside.

Feeling him approached she tried to avoid his gaze but he tilted her head up. Sam's eyes were slightly blurry but she ignored it.

"Ain't your fault got it?" he asked firmly.

She nodded but still bit her lip nervously. Merle's thumb traced over her lip freeing it from her teeth. "Don' bite that off. Grown to like it some." He drawled before kissing her chastely. "Now git girl," he pushed gently toward the cell door. Sam smiled at him and poked her head out carefully seeing who was up and about. Seeing the coast clear she headed into her own cell to change for the day.

 

* * *

The group sat together in the common room and laid out all the weapons they brought back. Rick spoke of his friend Morgan, who they ran into. Michonne whispered a few details to Sam, which made her eyebrow rise to her hairline. Spikes, animals in traps, holes filled with broken glass and point sticks. It all sounded insane.

With the scout seen in the forest Rick decided to hold off on getting the outer gates up. He didn't want anyone shot by a sniper. The group began to prepare for a possible firefight but also for an emergency exit. It all depended on the meeting they were having. Sam had no faith in the meeting providing anything of value. She hoped that no one died going to it. They decided it would be Rick, Daryl and Hershel. Merle was pretty pissed off about being left at the prison but after some convincing he realized his presence would turn the meeting into a warzone. They all knew the Governor would be asking for his head so there was no need to deliver it to him on a silver platter.

Most of the day was spent indoors away from the spying eyes of the forest. Sam took up guard duty on the catwalk that evening. Rick had found night vision binoculars, which made night watch easier and more effective. She had been sitting for a few hours when she heard someone join her. Looking over she saw Merle stroll towards. Her heart sped up just watching him approach. 'Goddamn you're like some teenager,' she thought with a snort.

"Evenin' Sugar," he rasped while looking out into the dark forest around them. "Anythin?"

"No. It's been quiet." She said looking back through the binoculars. She scanned the forest line and watched for any movement. There was a pack of walkers at the upper yard gate and a dozen roaming around the previously contained lawns. Merle shoulder brushed hers causing her to glace over at him. "Lemme see those," he said reaching his hand out.

Sam watched as his eyes narrowed while looking through the gear. She felt so short standing next him. The top of her head barely hitting his shoulder.

'God those shoulders,' she moaned inwardly. Merle had a barrel chest and broad shoulders. Everything about him screamed man and Sam found herself increasingly distracted by it.

"Watcha lookin at girl?" Merle asked shaking Sam out of her revery.

"Nothin'." She said quickly and looked about toward the forest, "Just thinkin'."

"Ya worried?" he asked gruffly. Sam shrugged and said, "I think it's impossible not to be. Especially with the Governor aiming for us."

Merle grunted and leaned his fold arms against the edge of desk.

"Ain't touchin ya again," he said without looking over at her. Sam chewed her lip and said, "I'm not just worried about myself. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Merle looked over and nodded. Sam could see his mouth open and close a couple times before he said quietly, "It'll be ok."

Sam looked over and smiled. "Ol' Merle the optimist?"

Merle snorted and bumped her shoulder with his. "Shuddup girl." Sam continued to look through the binocular but rest her head against Merle's warm shoulder. She could smell cigarette smoke, his leather and the gun oil he used to keep his apparatus moving smoothly. Her eyes slide shut for a moment just allowing her senses to memorize him. When she opened her eyes she glanced up and saw him looking down. Merle leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Ya lay with me when your done ya hear?" Sam smiled and tilted her head up, giving him a chaste kiss. His warm palm stroked over her cheek and held the side of her neck for moment before he left her to head in.

"Hey Merle," she said causing him to turn around and look at her. "Thank you."

"For what?" he grunted while scratching the back of his neck nervously. Sam smiled at his discomfort for gratitude. "For reassuring me it'll be ok." Merle nodded and went back inside.

 

* * *

When her shift was over she changed into bedclothes while in her cell and snuck into Merles to lie down. He woke as soon as she began to climb into bed.

"Just me," she whispered.

"I know," he rasped, "C'mere." Sam felt his arm rise allowing her to tuck herself into his side. Her head lay against his chest, her arm and leg draped over him. Merle's hand stroked up her body and tilted her face up. His mouth lowered to her, kissing and sucking her lips. Sam moaned as his tongue trailed across her bottom lip.

"Fuck girl the noises ya make," he grunted while nuzzling into her neck. Sam exposed more of her neck letting him leave open mouth kisses up the length of it. She couldn't help but move against him, the heat between her thighs getting difficult to ignore.

"Girl stop squirmin'." He warned, his arm tightening around her. Sam nodded and slowed down her mouth against his. They kissed until they both were out of breath.

"Sorry," she mumbled feeling embarrassed for getting so worked up.

"For wha'?" he asked sounded confused.

"For getting us both so worked up." She said with a laugh. Merle snorted and squeezed his arm around her. "Ain't gotta apologize for kissin the shit outta me."

Sam smirked and kissed his chest before settling against his body. He trailed his hand up and down her arm causing her to get drowsy. His breath evened out and soon they both slept deeply.

 

* * *

_The day of the meeting._

 

The Governor watched them pull up. He'd hoped for Merle to come with. The man was bullheaded and arrogant enough to show up. The Governor hoped he would so he could just skip the whole peaceful meeting and murder everyone but alas they seemed to have wrangled in the redneck. He knew the bowman was Merle's brother though. The amount of time Merle would blather on about how great his brother was with the crossbow tipped the Governor off but the man also had the same air to him. 'Fuckin Rednecks,' he snorted

Their leader came into the barn, his gun raised as he scanned the building. The Governor waited a moment before stepping out from the shadows.

"Hello Rick," he greeted him strolling comfortably toward the bearded man his hands raised. "We have a lot to talk about."

Rick walked closer, his gun still drawn. "You attacked us. Makes things pretty clear."

The Governor smiled and drawled, "I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed you all. I didn't. And here we are." Rick kept his gun trained on the man as he approached the table in the center of the room. "I'm gonna remove my weapon. Show that I mean to negotiate in good faith. I'd like you to do the same." Rick didn't speak only watched him with calculating eyes.

The Governor cut his eyes to his gun holster, "May I?" Rick nodded stiffly but tightened his grip to his pistol. The Governor slowly pulled out his gun laying it on top the table next to the bottle of whiskey and glasses.

"See? No trouble. Now you." he raised an eyebrow and saw Rick holster his gun rather than set it aside and stayed standing.

"Well... suit yourself." He smirked at Rick. Raising his leg slightly under the table he felt the glock he hid before they arrived.

'Idiots didn't even clear the room,' he scoffed inwardly.

The Governor was about to comment on his standoffish attitude but the door flew open and the nosy blonde stomped in. "What's going on?" Andrea asked her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Your friend isn't much for small talk." The Governor said leaning back casually in his chair.

Rick scoffed, "You want to talk, talk." He stayed standing his hands still loose enough to draw his gun easily.

Smiling the Governor replied, "I wanted you to talk." Andrea stood between them, leaning her hands on the table, "Too many people have died for no reason. Let's end this. Save the bullets for the real threat. We can solve this. That's why I asked you to come here."

The Governor just ignored her and stared at Rick. He had to hand it to the man, he had a steely eye. There was no flinching or weakening under the Governor's intense gaze. Most people buckled under the heat of it.

Rick began speaking, ignoring Andrea also, "I know what you've done. I heard about the raids, the heads, Sam." The Governor smirked, "Merle helped with those raids."

He kept his calm demeanor but wanted to punch the man. He didn't need Andrea getting riled up hearing more intimate details about his life.

"No. You know what I'm talking about." Rick replied coolly his jaw clenched. The Governor couldn't help but smile, "Don't know what you're speaking of. People tend to exaggerate to get sympathy."

Rick's eye hardened and he said harshly, "Scars don't lie."

The Governor set his jaw and looked over at Andrea who was still listening intently. Reeling in his anger he said, "You know all about me and I know all about you. I don't care about any of that. We're here to move forward."

Rick slowly pulled out a map and spread it out on the table top. "Woodbury takes west of the river. The prison takes east. No one crosses, no one trades." He said pointing and the lines drawn on the map. The Governor raised an eyebrow and stared at the paper. Andrea nodded and stated, "He's right. We should hammer out boundaries, then leave each other…"

The Governor jabbed his finger at the map and said tightly, "I'm sorry, what is this?

Rick replied evenly, "It's a solution."

He couldn't contain the laugh bubbling out of his chest, "Absolutely not."

Rick hands tightend into fist and he growled, "What the hell am I doing here? You told me.." He turned to Andrea and pointed at her.

"Told him what?" The governor narrowed his gaze at Andrea. He saw her flinch stlighty under the intensity.

Rick ignored his question and said, "You told me he was willing to talk."

"I am, but the truth is, Rick, she's in no position to make such an offer anyway." Shaking his head while still looking at Andrea shrink from him, "I'm here for one thing only- your surrender." He stayed stiff in his chair but leaned back again.

"Oh, you want surrender?" Rick chuckled and crossed his arms, "Come get it. You think we hit you hard last time?"

Andrea stepped forward and tried to mediate, "Just take it easy, all right? We're here to settle this." The Governor kept his eyes on Rick now. Without looking toward the nosy bitch to his left he said, "You're right. Would you step outside?"

She scoffed loudly and put her hands on her hips, " What?"

He cut her off, flashing his eyes toward her angrily, "Rick and I, we got a lot to talk about."

She apparently felt the need to show back bone in front of her one time friend, "I'm not leaving." Rick surprising backed up his decision, "I came to talk to him." They both sat silently until she stomped out of the barn. Staring for a few moments Rick sat down stiffly, his hand still loose enough to draw.

'Idoit, I got a gun pointed at your gut as we speak.' He thought with a smirk.

Rick let his eyes gaze over him and drawled, "So you're the Governor."

Laughing he smiled widely, "That's… that's their term, not mine."

Nodding and shifting in his seat Rick stated, "Oh. But still, you're beholden to your people."

"Well, of course." The Governor agreed his leg brushing the gun slightly. The deire to pull it and blow the mans head off battling with his need to take things slow.

"You have responsibility to them." Rick stated with a raised eyebrow.

He was already getting tired of the conversation, "Mm-hmm."

Rick watched him closely. "Wasn't Merle your lieutenant?"

"He was helpful, yeah." He replied while trying to fiure out where he was taking the conversation.

"Yet he left because of you're tactics, rescued a woman who you were assaulting?" he said evenly yet his eyes flaring in anger.

"He's a wild card, but he's effective. He gets the dirty jobs done. He is far from innocent. I couldn't count how many people he's killed for supplies. He was in charge of all those raids you speak of." He said not acknowledging the statement about Sam.

"I thought you'd take responsibility. You aren't going to even deny beating and raping women?"

"The days of law enforcement are over. No need to pretend to be a sherrif deputy anymore. " he smirked. The man was pissing him off. He didn't need to be questioned about his extracurricular activities. It wasn't anyones business who he fucked and if they actually wanted it. He took and he destroyed. No one was going to stop him, let only an ex small town sheriff deputy.

"At least I don't pretend to be a governor." He scoffed and smirked.

The Governor sighed, "I told you, I'm their leader."

"You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard, nothing more." Rick nodded and replied flatly.

The Governor's anger flared, hot coals burning bright inside his chest. He decided to use some interesting information Andrea had provided. "I never told Merle to kill everyone he cam across. Didn't you ever misjudge someone? "

Rick looked confused for a moment, "Hmm?"

"Andrea told me about your baby. That it might be your partner's." he smiled widely inside at the man's discomfort. He wanted to see how far he could push before Rick blew up. He needed to see how hot headed he was. "But you're caring for her and I admire that. Restitution for your own lack of insight. For failing to see the devil beside you."

Rick's jaw was tight but he did raise his voice, "Oh, I see him all right."

The Governor smiled easily at the jab. Nodding slightly he jutted his chin to the bottle on the table, "I brought whiskey. There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves."

 

* * *

_Prison_

 

Everyone is sitting in the common room waiting to hear about the meeting with the Governor. Everyones waiting nervously, hands wringing and eyes jumpy. Merle watched Rick pace in front of them quietly for a moment.

"So, I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while." He told them, his hands resting on his hips. His face furrowed with worry.

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked is arms crossed.

"Yeah." Rick responded and rubbed the back of his neck.

Merle sighed loudly, "I shoulda gone when I had the chance, bro. I could've just killed 'im."

Rick ignored Merles comments and explained, "He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead." He paused as everyone gasped and shifted uncomfortably. "He wants us dead for hiding Sam, Michonne and Merle, not to mention the men we killed when they attacked."

Everyone started talking but Rick put his hand up to quiet them. "We're going to war and we got to prepare ourselves."

Sam watched everyone talking over themselves. She scrubbed her face angrily before standing up and walking out. The stress of the situation was eating away at her. Making her way into her cell she grabbed a change of clothes and decided to shower. She couldn't think straight and all she wanted was to not worry for a moment. Merle was climbing the stairs when she headed toward the showers.

"Gonna shower, I'll be back," she said her face drawn and tired.

"Ya ok?" he asked his brow wrinkled. Sam nodded and patted his arm as she passed him. She washed up slowly, cleaning her hands and arms thoroughly. The fear they would have to flee or that she may be captured had her more than anxious. All the nervous energy making her anal-retentive. The bathroom door opened and she saw Michonne peak her head in. "Can I come in?" she asked while sliding inside. Sam smiled and said, "Yeah"

While finishing up she dried and waited for Michonne to talk. Sam had realized the woman was quiet but always thinking, always planning.

"Do you think it was so cut and dry? Give us the prison or die?" she asked while Sam pulled on her clothing. Sighing she shook her head. "If I were to guess the bastard probably demand you and me, maybe even Merle."

Michonne nodded and looked away, "You think they'll turn us over?"

Sam shook her head, "No. Merle won't allow it."

Michonne scoffed, "Maybe you but I don't know if you noticed but your boyfriend's isn't exactly fond of brown folk."

Sam shook her head, "He's not my boyfriend and he's a old redneck. Of course he's going to be racist. That doesn't mean he wouldn't defend you or anyone else from the governor. He knows what he's capable of."

"He knows because he used to help him," Michonne commented, her arms crossed.

Sam sighed and rubbed her face, "I'm tired. Can we not do this? I just want to get some sleep before we're all murdered."

Michonne chewed her lip and nodded, "Sorry. I just… I wish I knew what the fuck we were doing and what was going to happen." Sam nodded and squeezed her bicep before walking out without another word. The whole situation was too much and Sam couldn't deal with it anymore.

She walked toward her cell and heard voices coming from Merle's. Pausing in the shadow of a nearby cell she listened intently when she heard Rick and Merle speaking.

"He wants you to deliver Sam and Michonne. He'll walk away from this place if we do." Rick said.

Sam stood frozen waiting for Merle's response. Swallowing thickly she heard nothing but silence. The seconds ticked by before Merle said, "You're cold as ice, Officer Friendly. When's he expectin' this?"

Sam squeezed her eyes shut as she listened from the shadow she hid in.

'He didn't refuse… you're so stupid Sam. You actually thought he cared.' She thought angrily.

Moving further away from cell she fled down a hallway into an administration area. Finding an empty office she sat down and took deep breathes as panic filled her body. The urge to pack a bag and run was strong.

'Fuck, you're so dumb Sam. Jesus Christ.' She berated herself while rubbing her eyes.

Sam should have been used to being fucked over. Her whole life was one shitty experience after another. She grew up with a drunk mom and a string of drunk step dads. Leaving home young she spent time on the streets, on couches and running from one terrible relationship to another. None of them treated her well, none of them were dependable. None of them really cared. She had some stable time with her uncle and taking care of her grandfather but that fell through soon after his death. No longer being needed her uncle kicked her out once she started to get back into drugs. By then she had given up. Settling for a relationship with a minor drug importer, Sam took the delivery jobs he offered her. No one else was going to take care of her. She had to learn to do it herself. And what did that get her? It got her ten years in prison when her boyfriend got pinched and rolled on her. He pinned his whole business on her.

'How have you forgotten Paul? No one is who they say they are. Don't fuckin' trust anyone Sam! How have you not learned your lesson yet?' she screamed inside.

Wiping her face roughly she decided she needed to figure out her next step. If they were trading her for their freedom she needed to be ready. No one was going to get their hands on her again.

'Try me fuckers. You have no idea what I am capable of.' She seethed inwardly.

Merle didn't even know what she was capable of. He knew where she got the scar but she lied about two things. The fight wasn't over jello. It was assassination attempt. Fellow drug cartel looking to take out who they thought was competition.

The other lie?

The other woman didn't walk away. Sam gutted her in a shower stall and walked away without anyone finding out. She felt no guilt for it. And to top it off it was not the first or last act of violence Sam had committed. She fought her way through prison and was truly lucky to even get out when she did. If it weren't for the rush to get prisoners out of the overcrowded system she would've been there at the time of the fall, probably for life.

Sam sat there until her heart calmed down and she felt like her face was less puffy from tears. Making her way quietly to the cellblock she went into her cell rather than Merle's. She wasn't sure if she could even look at him with out screaming or killing him. Her chest hurt at the thought that what they had wasn't real. That it wasn't what it felt like. Sam was angry but not even at Merle really. She was furious at herself for opening up to someone. Opening up to a man that was going to walk her back into a torture chamber.

'So fucking stupid Sam. You're so fucking stupid.' She sighed before rolling over facing the wall. Pulling her blanket up she hoped Merle would just leave her be if he came looking for her. She even tucked a knife under her pillow just in case.

Sam lay there and at one point she heard someone at her cell door but she didn't acknowledge them. Figuring it was Merle seeing where she was, Sam kept her breathing steady and listened intently. The person left after listening to her for a few minutes, their shoes scuffing quietly on the metal walkway. Letting out a slow breath Sam stayed alert all night, her hand tightly gripping hunting knife. No one was going to sneak up on her. No one was putting their hands on her again.

Sam snorted at the absurdity. She was back in a prison pretending to sleep just waiting to get jumped, hand on a blade. It was like coming home.

'Home Sweet Home.' She thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Merle barely slept that night. He had waited for Sam to return from the shower and when she never showed he went looking for her. Looking in her cell he hadn't seen her so he searched outside in the courtyard. Not finding her Merle's heart raced and he was seconds from screaming her name when he passed her cell again. Sam lay on her bunk, back to the door and blanket almost covering her head. Merle stared at her for what seemed like hours, listening to her breathing. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or if she was just have a meltdown but he didn't want to disturb her. She had obviously slept in her cell on purpose and part of it had to be to avoid him.

'Fuck. Ya didn't think she actually need ya did ya?' his inner demons scoffed.

Lying in bed he stared at the wall that divided their cells as if he would miraculously be able to see through walls. Sleep evaded him yet again but unlike the night before when he couldn't stop thinking about how nice Sam's body felt next him, he spent it aching for her.

 

* * *

In the morning Sam entered the common room to get breakfast. She didn't see Merle, which allowed her to release a relieved breath. Carol gave her an odd look and asked if she was feeling ok.

"Yeah just didn't sleep well," she said before grabbing a bowl of grits and canned fruit. Sitting down she ate quickly hoping she could find a place to hide out and scrounge up some supplies. The more she thought about it the more she realized she needed to make a run for it. Find a car and drive until she left the state. Maybe even head to the Midwest. Anywhere far away from the Governor and if she was honest, far away from Merle. The longer she lay in bed the stronger the ache was to go lay with him. It hurt to be so close but feel so far away. She needed distance.

A body appearing in front of Sam made her head lift. Merle watched her with narrowed eyes but didn't say anything. Sam swallowed her grits and spooned another mouthful in. She didn't trust herself to speak, being scared she'd cry or scream.

'You are not a baby,' she thought sternly.

"Ya sleep ok?" Merle asked his tone suspicious.

Sam swallowed with difficulty and shrugged, "Guess so."

Merle sat eating, his intense blue eyes making her squirm. Chewing her last bite she started to rise from her seat but Merle grabbed her wrist.

"Ya gotta come with me for somethin'. Rick wants us to double check the tombs." He said finishing his bowl with a large mouthful. Sam felt her blood chill. Grinding her teeth she nodded. "I'll get my things," she said stiffly before leaving the common room quickly. Taking shaky breathes as she walked to her cell. Once there, Sam attached her machete and after a quick glance over her shoulder, hid her handgun and spare knife under her shirt. Sam met Merle at the gate that led to the darkened tunnels and nodded when he asked if she was ready.

Her heart was racing as they moved inside the cavernous bowels of the prison. Every sound echoed and set her teeth on edge. Not only was she looking for creeping walkers but keeping an eye on the man next to her. Someone she would've trusted her life with the day before but now?

Now she felt like the hairs on her neck were standing on end. An irritating prickle of fear ran down her spine.

Groaning ahead of them informed them of more undead. Two walkers reached out from locked cells, they gnashing teeth scrapping against the iron bars. Merle and Sam each took one, working side by side. Sam stabbed hers through the right eye socket, the blade catching on the bone. After yanking it out she turned to see Merle leaning against the wall behind her. His arms were crossed while he watched her intensely.

Sam swallowed thickly and asked, "Is this where you tell me they're turning me over to him?"

Merle narrowed his eyes and sneered, "Tha' what ya think o' me? I'm some kinda monster?"

Sam looked away, chewed her cheek and shrugged a shoulder. "I'm just a stranger. Wouldn't blame you."

"So ya think I just what? Saved your ass, got myself on gov's shit list and then I'd turn ya back over!?" he growled at her angrily.

Sam flailed her arms and shouted, "I don't know what to think! I hear y'all talking about a truce if he gets us. You didn't seem against it, didn't say no just asked when he wanted us."

Merle scoffed, "So ya didn't listen to the whole conversation? Just assumed I'd let 'em take ya?"

"Well fuck Merle, I don't know! I don't know these people, I barely know you. How am I to know if they'd just make you do it or do it behind your back." She ranted while pacing in the dark hallway.

He growled stalking forward and bending down, grabbing her chin, "Well I ain't no pussy who let's people do shit I don' want. They ain't takin' ya. Got it girl? They won't be puttin' hands on ya!"

Sam clenched her teeth angrily and watched him scowling down at her. Merle shook his head and dropped his hand away. "Don' fuckin believe me do ya?"

"I just… " she trailed off, "I have a hard time trusting people. I've been fucked over too many times."

"Well I ain't fuckin ya over, got it?" Merle growled before pulling out a pack of smokes and offering her one.

After lighting up he said, "Grimes knows it's a bullshit offer, he was tellin' me 'bout it to see what I thought. If we should try to hit him at the swap time. Ya shoulda eavesdropped longer Sugar."

Sam took a deep drag, letting the nicotine rush into her blood stream. She felt like such an ass. She had jumped to conclusions and doubted Merle's loyalty to her even after he'd shown her many times he could be trusted to keep her safe.

She looked up and saw Merle looking at her, his expression a mixture of anger and hurt. Walking toward him she laid her forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry I assumed the worst. I have some… bad experiences with trusting people who i thought were trustworthy. I'm sorry I doubted you." Sam looked up at him, her eyes watery but not enough to spill over.

Merle took another drag before saying, "Hell I'd doubt me. Ain't a good guy Sugar. Never have been and prob'ly never will be but for right now… I'm tryin' to be I guess." He said while stomping on his spent butt. "But ya don' gotta worry 'bout me lettin' shit happen to ya. Got it girl?"

Sam nodded again stepped back from him.

"Come on le's go we got a couple more hallways." Merle said jutting his chin toward the darkened tunnel.

 

* * *

They moved further into the hallways, darkness surrounding them. Merle had his flashlight up scanning the upcoming space. The beam of light bounced off a rotting corpse, its pale skin droopy unpleasantly. He watched as Sam took care of the corpse easily.

"Ugh," Sam grunted jabbing her knife into its skull. A sickening crack echoed around them. Yanking it out she used it's shirt to clean her blade. Finally they reached the end of the tangled pathways. The last door was a small break room for the guards. The vending machine was still closed so they went in to empty it. Sam held the flashlight while Merle jammed his knife into the lock, twisting the metal and popping the front off the machine. The door swung outward and the pair saw a large amount of snacks were still stocked.

"Haven't had a twinkie in over ten years," Sam said looking at the spongy yellow cakes. Merle chuckled grabbing two of them and flopping down on the sofa. "Come on then. We get a break for doin' the hard work."

Sam laughed, siting down with him she took the offered sweet treat. Taking her flashlight she stuffed it in between the couch cushions, the light hitting the white ceiling and illuminating the room. Opening the packages they both moaned when biting into the sugary snack. They were slightly stale but still delicious.

"Fuck," Merle grunted, "Don' 'member 'em bein' this good."

Sam laughed and shoved the rest of one in her mouth. Around a mouthful of cake and cream she mumbled, "Fuckin' yummy."

Merle chuckled and looked at her licking her fingers. His dirty mind couldn't help but think of her wet pink mouth licking other things. He was brought out of his perverted daydreams when Sam asked, "What if he would leave 'em alone? I'm just some stranger? Michonne too. Why risk all them for me?"

When he didn't answer Sam looked over at him. Merle knew his eyes were softer than normal, that the calculating tension he usually had was gone. He brought his hand up and cupped her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

'Just fuckin tell her. She ain't gonna trust ya til ya say it,' he thought to himself.

Merle just looked at her for a long moment before saying, "I want ya here cuz I care 'bout ya. No one is layin' anotha finger on ya ok? Ya ain't no stranger to me."

Sam swallowed hard and turned her head into his palm, her lips brushing against the heel of his hand. Closing her eyes she sucked in a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly before opening her eyes again. Merle was watching her closely, his blue eyes burning into hers.

"C'mere," Merle rasped sliding his hand along her jaw to the back of neck, pulling her towards him. Hesitating a moment before letting him pull her forward, Sam ended up straddling his lap. Groaning when she lowered her hips, Merle couldn't help but thrust up against her. Sam dropped her head on his shoulder, moaning into the warm flannel wrapped around his broad shoulders. Merle's right arm wrapped around Sam's back as he unclasped the knife on his sleeve, setting it aside.

Merle's lips brushed against her jaw and neck as he rolled his hips against hers. She felt amazing. More than amazing. She felt perfect. So perfect.

Sam rubbed against him, her whole body bowing and arcing against him. Merle's hand slid up to touch Sam's face, his rough fingertips dragging across her cheek until he cupped the back of her head. Weaving his fingers into her hair, Merle pulled her mouth to his.

Moaning at the heat of her lips, Merle slid his tongue into her sweet mouth. Kissing in a way he'd never had before. It was deep and aggressive but still affectionate. It wasn't rushed. They weren't in a bar bathroom or the cab of a pick up truck. Even the women he fucked in Woodbury were fast drunken rolls, usually from behind to keep him from having to look at their faces. He didn't need to see them. He fucked to get off plain and simple.

This kissing though, the closeness and hotness of it thrilled him. He'd never been so hard. So needy. His hand tightened on the back of her neck, his fingers gripping her without hurting her.

Sam's hands were fisting the fabric on his shoulders. Letting them drift over his shoulders to his neck where she held him, her thumbs brushing along his scruffy jaw. The blunt nails of her fingertips scratching the base of his skull.

Groaning, Merle said roughly, "You're stayin' with me girl. I'm gonna keep ya safe. Ok?"

Sam placed her forehead against his as her panting breaths ghosted over his lips. Nodding she pulled back her nose grazed his and she bit her lip. "I trust you." She said quietly her lips barely touching his.

Merle squeezed his eyes shut at her words, his dick growing harder under her. Sam felt him swell and rubbed against him in response. Merle growled and thrust up. "Gotta stop or I'm gonna have blue balls all day, Sugar."

Sam chuckled and slid off his lap. Merle felt the loss instantly. His chest was cold and his lap empty. Looking up at her he felt disappointed until he saw her pulling her shirt off. Raising an eyebrow at her antics he asked, "Whatcha doin' girl?"

"What's it look like old man." She responded with a smirk.

Merle's eyes widened while Sam removed weapons, kicked her boots off and pushed her jeans down. Standing in only a bra and underwear she raised an eyebrow. "Well am I doing this alone?" She asked while cupping herself.

Merle growled at the sight and stood up. He went to unbuckle his pants but she stopped him. Confused at to her sudden change of heart he almost asked what was wrong but she stopped him with her lips. Merle felt her unclasping the leather straps that held his arm attachment on. He tried to pull away still not comfortable without the metal on his skin.

"Nah girl." He muttered as he kissed her jaw.

She shook her head. "I wanna see and feel all of you."

Merle watched her slide the contraption off leaving the end of his arm naked without its metal armor. She pulled off the sock he used to pad the limb from the hard metal interior and stroked the blunt ended forearm. Watching her trace the chords of muscle and explore the scar tissue was surprising and made him feel raw. She had tended to it before, cleaned it but no one had explored him like this. He never would have wanted it until Sam.

"Girl" he whispered gruffly.

"Yeah Merle?" She asked quietly her fingers sliding up his arms to his chest where she began unbuttoning his flannel. He couldn't answer her now that he was distracted by the soothing touch of her fingertips.

Once stripped to his boxers they stroked each other. His left hand cupping her ass, kneading it in his strong palm as his other arm pinned her close to him. She scraped her nails down his sides making him hiss and thrust toward her. Not being able to take it any longer Merle moved his large palm between her legs, holding and squeezing her damp panties. Groaning at the amount of moisture,"Fuckin hell girl. That all for me?"

Nodding against his chest Sam nipped his jaw and tongued his neck. Merle hooked his fingers into the front of the wet fabric and yanked them down.

"Gonna fuck ya Sugar." He rasped his accent thick and rough. "Gotta tell me no."

Sam chuckled and said, "Why would I say something stupid like that?"

She unclasped her bra letting it fall to the ground. Merle dropped to his knees and shoved his face into her chest, sucking and licking the sensitive flesh. Normally he would give a woman love bites all her breasts but Merle couldn't bring himself to use any teeth on her. The reminder of why lay near the center of her chest. He kissed the center of the scar near her nipple, the puckered marks from the Governor's teeth. He kissed it as if trying to replace the memories of how it was made. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was he didn't prevent it, that he should of have come in earlier. Merle wanted to assure her she was still beautiful, scars and all but she placed her fingers on his lips. "Don't."

Looking up he could see she knew what he was thinking. Sam knew him, knew what he wanted to say without having to say it.

Nodding into her chest, Merle kissed the center and stood up. He pulled Sam back to the small sofa in the corner and sat down. Sam climbed into his lap, her legs spread over him. His hand cupped her, the wet flesh trembling under his rough fingers. Groaning loudly Merle let his head fall heavily against the wall with a dull thump. "Goddamn girl." He moaned. "So fuckin' wet."

Merle heard Sam's breathing hitch as he touched her. She was rolling hips against his fingers, pressing into his deft digits. He stroked and flicked her until she was writhing on his hand. Merle slid two fingers into her tight walls and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Her hips rolled erratically against him.

"Oh fuck baby," she moaned as her body froze, her muscles spasming around his fingers. Moisture flooded his palm and he couldn't stop the roaring growl that clawed its way out of his chest.

"Jesus girl. Gotta fuck ya now Sugar." He grabbed his jeans, pulling out a condom. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? I like to be prepared for all kinds of things." Merle smirked while tearing one open with his teeth. Laughing, Sam rose slightly, pulling his boxer down while he lifted his hips. Gripping him in her hand caused him to hiss through clenched teeth. "Fuck Sugar. Ain't gonna last if ya keep that up."

He rolled the condom on and pulled her hand away. Merle watched her intently as she sank into his lap. Their eyes widening at the same time, sharp intakes of air as their heat rubbed together. 'Fuckin so tight,' he moaned inwardly.

"Oh fuck," she gasped while sliding down, taking him deep inside her until she was flush against his thighs. Merle's jaw was clamped shut, his hand grabbing her hip and his right forearm pressing down on her thigh holding her still.

"Don't move." He growled his eyes clenched shut and head thrown back. The heat and tightness was enough to send him off the precarious edge he found himself on.

'Fuck she's so hot,' he thought. 'Don' cum like some teenager Dixon.'

Sam leaned in kissing him gently on the lips, her tongue sweeping across his lips. They kissed slowly, calming each other's frenzied bodies. He felt his body calm down some and began moving. Slowly thrusting upwards, Merle released his bruising grip to allow her to move.

They rolled against each other, Sam rising after his thrusts. Their bodies were in unison. Stroking, rubbing, massaging. Sam's gasps echoed in the tiny room. Merle grunted at the tight walls spasming around him.

"Fuckin' shit. Girl. " He groaned his hips jutting up into her, his hand stroking up her stomach to her breasts. Kneading her breast and rolling her nipple with his hand while his right forearm stroked up her side.

Sam moaned at his unhinged state. "Call me Sam. "

"Ya need that Sam huh? Need me to call ya name." Merle groaned as she slammed down against his lap. Sam moaned loudly as he hit a spot deep inside her.

"Yes. Please." She gasped her hips rotating quickly as the muscles inside her clenched.

"Fuck Sam. Ya feel so good." He moaned wrapping his arms around her and rolled them over to place her on her back. Merle spread her legs and kneeled between them. His arm braced on the back of the couch as his hand pulled her leg high on his hip. Spreading her wide open, Merle thrust in fast and deep as he felt her tighten around his hard cock.

"That's it cum for me, Sam." His voice hoarse, "That's it Sugar."

Sam arched off the couch, her mouth open in a silent moan. Muscle spasms, flexing, tightening. Squeezing Merle's dick as heat flared through her taut body. Merle groaned at the feeling of heat and wetness. Slamming into Sam three more times he came hard and deep inside her tight heat.

"Motheroffuck." He growled through ground teeth, his hand gripping her thigh.

"Christ. Sam." Merle moaned as he slowed to a gentle rocking, his hips rolling against hers as he pulsed and throbbed. She moaned at the action and pulled him forward, his forehead against the center of her chest. With his back bowed over her, Merle laid wet kisses against her sweaty skin.

"Fuckin' hell girl." He muttered his face turning up to see her. Sam smirked and brushed her hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat collected there away.

"Yeah." She chuckled and laid her head back with a heavy thump. They lay there for a few minutes before Merle pulled back, removing the condom and tossing it in the garbage can.

He pulled on his clothes while looking at Sam still strewn naked on the sofa.

"Get dressed girl. Gotta get back before someone comes lookin'." He said buttoning his shirt with one hand as he'd come accustom to.

Sam stood on wobbly legs and pulled her clothes back on. After putting his metal sleeve back on Merle stuffed all the snacks into a garbage bag and carried it over his shoulder. "Ready Sugar?" he drawled seeing her tuck the last of her weapons away. Sam smiled and walked toward him, standing on her toes. "Yep," she said while kissing him lightly on the lips. Merle smirked and pulled her into his tall frame, her head resting below his chin.

 

* * *

Sam followed Merle closely as they made ther way back to the main cellblock. She smirked while watching his broad back ahead of her, a sack of food over his shoulder like Santa Claus.

'Fuckin hell, never came so hard in my life,' she thought. Sam tried to think of the last time she had sex and if it had been as good. It was with her last boyfriend, Paul. From what she recalled it was ok but she knew it was nothing like sex with Merle. Her body had felt like it was on fire.

Merle stopped at the gate and unlocked the heavy iron bars. Holding it open she passed him noticing his satisfied smirk. Smacking him on the stomach she whispered, "Come on now everyone gonna know if you wear a huge smirk all day."

"Fuck girl I can't help it. Ya felt to damn good," he rasped while kissing her temple. Sam snorted and walked into the common room. Carol was making lunch when they walked in and Sam knew she knew instantly. Her lips curved up and her eyes twinkled. Sam felt a blush crawl up her neck to her cheeks. Ducking her head slightly she cleared her throat.

"I think I'll see if the fences need clearing," She said and looked up at Merle, "See you later old man."

Merle grunted and handed the bag of food over to Carol. "Be careful, Sugar."

Sam nodded and headed outside while Merle went to look for Daryl. Sam walked outside and saw Maggie stabbing walkers through the fence. She hadn't spoken much to Maggie but she seemed nice enough.

"Hey, want some help?" Sam asked while carrying a crowbar.

Maggie glanced over and said, "Sure."

They worked together and stabbed walkers through fence and stacked pallets. Once the main area was done they moved further down the line. Working quietly Sam let her mind wander. Of course if went straight to Merle and his dick. 'Jesus get ahold of yourself,' she thought while feeling her cheeks burn.

"What're ya smilin' about?" Maggie asked, a raised eyebrow.

Sam shook her head, realizing she'd been smirking, "Nothin'."

Maggie chuckled and said, "Come on, tell me. I don't get to gossip anymore." Sam laughed and shook her head. "It's nothing really."

Maggie narrowed her eyes and bit her lip hiding a smile. "Well just let me know if ya need anythin'… like protection." Sam looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god shuddup."

Maggie giggled and stabbed a walker through the eye. "Just sayin'."

Sam cleared her throat and nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

They worked quietly for a while before Maggie asked, "So what did you do before all this?"

Sam felt nervous. She didn't want others to know about her sketchy past. They might feel different if they knew her criminal past. "Not much. I… hopped from job to job. Nothin' worthwhile." She replied vaguely.

Maggie asked, "Were you from Georgia?"

Sam stabbed a corpse, her crowbar getting stuck on it's eye socket. Pulling hard the bar came back through the fence, the eyes still stuck to the tip. Sam wrinkled her nose and gagged slightly.

"Oh god that's gross." Maggie muttered. Sam looked at it for a long moment trying to decide what exactly to do with it. "Jesus how is this a normal occurrence." She muttered before shoving it through the fence and scrapping the gooey ball off on the fence.

Shaking her head she said, "I grew up all over the east coast, my mom hopped from guy to guy. Ended up in Georgia when I left. I moved around a lot but settled in Atlanta."

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Maggie asked but then added, "Sorry I'm being nosey."

Sam laughed and shook her head, "No worries. I didn't have one. It'd been a long time and none of them were that great."

"What about you?" Sam asked as they walked back toward the cellblock door. Maggie smiled, "I worked the family farm. Born and raised in Georgia. No boyfriend. Kinda funny the world going to hell helped me find happiness with someone."

"Oh so you met Glenn after?" Sam asked while walking into the common room.

"Yeah his group, Rick and everyone, came to our farm after Carl was injured. Shot by Otis our farm hand. It was an accident. Anyways Glenn was with him and well, we just clicked. Best thing to happen to me." She smiled softly looking at Glenn speak to Hershel.

Sam smiled and said, "Funny the way things work. Well I'm gonna go wash off all this goo. I'll see ya later."

"Hey Sam," Maggie said causing Sam to turn around, "Remember my offer."

Sam shook her head and laughed, "I will."

 

* * *

That night Merle and Sam sit in his cell cleaning their weapons. Sam is sharpening her knife since she used it quite a lot in the tombs. Merle couldn't help but watch her as she worked. He couldn't stop replaying images of Sam bouncing on his lap. Her gasping moans echoing in his head.

'Fuck, so goddamn sexy,' he thought as he wiped the blade for his sleeve down, cleaning the gore off it.

"What're you smirking at old man?" Sam asked a smirk resting on her face also. Merle chuckled and said, "I'm sure ya could figure that out Sugar."

Sam laughed and shrugged a shoulder, "No idea what you're talking about."

Merle set his knife aside and grabbed her blade, laying it next to his. Raising and eyebrow she asked, "What're you doin?"

Merle gave her a cocky grin, "Gonna show ya what I'm thinkin' about."


	15. Chapter 15

_Woodbury: Day before the Trade._

 

The Governor placed the last tool on the rolling table in his playroom. He lovingly and strategically picked out each one. Sam and Michonne each had a room and the plan was different for both. He had spent all day thinking about what he wanted to do to both and in what order. Michonne was going to get a rougher touch than Sam. He wanted to enjoy Sam for much longer than Michonne, so the tools for her were less… brutal.

Just looking at the rolling cart made him hard. Grabbing himself through his jeans he groaned and closed his eyes. He pictured Sam all bound for him, her pale flesh against tight ropes. He wanted to open up her back again. The blood trailing down the curves of her soft skin had been so… erotic. He couldn't wait to play with her.

Michonne on the other hand was going to let him release some rage. He couldn't wait to carve her up. She'd probably loose one eye first. Let her feel what a rupture eyeball felt like. Then maybe some strategically placed stab wounds, nothing fatal. Bleed her a bit.

'Oh the dark skin will look wonderful cut into ribbons.' He thought his hand stroking his hardon through the rough denim. A knock on the door shook him out of his daydream. Growling loudly at the interruption he flung the door open to find Milton. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Yes Milton?"

He saw Milton look at the room and swallow nervously. "So the plan is still on?"

The Governor scoffed, "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"How does that help Woodbury?" Milton's asked softly his eyes jumping over to the table full of tools.

"Excuse me?" the Governor asked his eyes narrowing.

Milton looked away before continuing, "This was supposed to be a new start, a way out. Look, this business with Michonne, Merle and Sam, I understand. But the people at the prison..."

The Governor sneered at him, "What? Hmm? I should move on?"

Milton nodded and said, "Yes."

"Let me ask you something, huh? Do you still believe the biters have some spark in them, huh? Of who they were?" He asked angrily his hands in tight fists.

Milton swallowed and crossed his arms, "I think so."

The Governor walked closer and stared down at the weak man, "Then that was my daughter, wasn't it?"

Breaking eye contact Milton cleared his throat, "Whether that was Penny or not, it's done. It doesn't matter."

The Governor stalked over and grabbed his face, "Oh... it's all that matters. Milton. Getting back what is mine and destroying the person who murdered my daughter is all that FUCKING MATTERS!"

The Governor kept his dark, angry filled eyes on Milton's. He could see the tremor of fear running through the pussy's back. Milton buckled under the intense gaze from the Governor, his eyes looking away.

"You can go now Milton. I appreciate your opinion." He said flatly while roughly pushing the man away and slamming the door in his face.

"Fuckin pussy," he muttered while sitting in the old barber chair in the center of the room. He stroked the surgical tools, the cool metal making him smirk. Laying his head back he went back to his fantasies of cut flesh and trailing blood. Unbuckling his pants he fisted his hardon and while thinking of the two woman splayed out in front of him, he moaned, "Gonna bleed so much for me."

 

* * *

The Governor saw Andrea sneaking around the large building housing his playrooms soon after he left. Watching her from the shadows he saw her speaking to Milton. He knew Milton was informing Andrea the truce he told her about was a lie, that they had a deal for her friend and the blonde. Milton was definitely telling her they were going to slaughter the whole lot of them. Narrowing his eyes the Governor decided he needed to get control of both the nosy blonde and his pathetic scientist.

'You're going to regret questioning me you little shithead,' he growled while tightening his fist. Leaving his spot he moved toward the entrance gate.

"Martinez," he hollered while approaching the wall. Martinez joined him on the street and they walked a few steps away from the others. The Governor said, "I need you to take Andrea and Milton into custody, do it quietly. Put them in the spare interrogation rooms." Martinez looked at him a moment but nodded, "Yes, sir." He grabbed a couple men and walked away to carry out his orders. The Governor watched as the men loaded the last of the weapon into the large truck. They had more weapons and ammo than they knew what to do with. The prison didn't stand a chance against them.

 

* * *

The Governor was sitting in his apartment savoring a aged whiskey when Martinez arrived with news.

"We got them both into custody. Andrea wasn't too pleased," he chuckled before continuing, "They're both restrained. We also have everything prepared for tomorrow, everything's loaded up." He said

The Governor nodded. "Good. Good. I'll visit with them in the morning before the meeting. Get some rest. Tomorrow will be an exciting day."

"Yes sir," he said before leaving the apartment.

The Governor sat while sipping his alcohol. He felt giddy about the following day. He was pretty confident that Rick was going to pussy out. He didn't seem to be the type to sacrifice anyone, with the whole police background.

'Protect and Serve.' He scoffed.

It didn't really matter if they showed up though because they were all going to die regardless. They had gotten all the Woodbury town members over 13 years of age armed and trained. Most wouldn't survive but they'd make good shields for the real soldiers. If Rick no-showed to the meeting they would drive straight to the prison. The women would be kept alive and he would see if any caught his eye. Sipping his whiskey he thought about maybe offering the women to some of his men.

'Could be good on morale,' he thought, swirling the amber liquid in the short glass.

They would slaughter the men. Well almost all of them. Merle and his brother were going to be saved if at all possible. He wanted to feed Daryl to biters while Merle watched. The man spoke so much about his kid brother that it would be a shame not to use it against him. Once that was done he figured he'd start feeding parts of Merle to the same biters. One limb at a time until there was nothing left but his fucking metal arm and head.

'He'll make a lovely addition to my wall,' he thought with a smirk while watching the rotting heads bob in their filthy aquariums.


	16. Chapter 16

_Prison: Night before the Meeting_

* * *

_Previously:_

_"What're you smirking at old man?" Sam asked a smirk resting on her face also. Merle chuckled and said, "I'm sure ya could figure that out Sugar."_

_Sam laughed and shrugged a shoulder, "No idea what you're talking about."_

_Merle set his knife aside and grabbed her blade, laying it next to his. Raising and eyebrow she asked, "What're you doin?"_

_Merle gave her a cocky grin, "Gonna show ya what I'm thinkin' about."_

 

Sam's eyes widened and she nodded toward the curtain. "People are still roaming around you know."

"Don' care." Merle said pulling her toward him, his hand firmly gripping the back of her head. Lowering his mouth to Sam's he explored, his tongue stroking hers. Sam moaned and gripped the front of his shirt. He nibbled her lips and sucked gently. She lay down, pulling him with her. Merle groaned as he lay between her legs, his hips grinding against her.

"Goddamn sugar. Can't get enough ya." He said gruffly his head dipping into the curve of her neck. Sam stroked his back and up his chest. "Me neither." She whispered.

Merle's hand slipped up her shirt, pulling the cup of her bra down and rubbing his thumb against her hard nipple. Stifling a moan into his shoulder Sam panted as he rolled his hips against her.

"Gonna be quiet for me girl?" he rasped his hand unbutton her jeans. Sam nodded and kissed him deeply while his hand worked. Pulling her pants and underwear down Merle slide down the bed, his face between her soft thighs.

"Damn Sugar, got a pretty lil pussy don' ya." He drawled while grinning up at her, kissing her inner thighs. Sam's cheeks were pink in embarrassment "Shuddup," she whispered while smacking his shoulder.

"Wha? It's a compliment. Not all pussies are cute." He smirked while leaning forward, his tongue trailing up her wet lips. Moaning as he tasted her for the first time.

"Fuckin taste good too Sugar." Merle rasped before diving back in, his tongue tracing circles around her clit and sliding between her lips. Sam's body arched off the mattress while she covered her mouth to contain the moans. Merle watched her chest flush, her nipples harden as she squirmed against him. Working her over with his mouth, he pumped two fingers into her tight walls. He could feel the fluttering of an orgasm already approaching. Pushing hard and fast with his fingers, Merle sucked her clit into his hot mouth, his tongue flicking quickly. Sam froze, her body arched and her legs splayed open for him. Her pussy became impossibly tight as it rhythmically clenched onto his fingers. A rush a sweet wetness flooded his mouth as he licked and sucked her clean. Sam was gasping, her body sticky with sweat as Merle crawled up to her mouth. Kissing her deeply letting her taste herself on his mouth.

"Cum hard sugar?" he asked while unbuckling his pants and pushing them down. Sam panted unable to speak; she nodded while grabbing his face and kissing him hard.

Pulling back Merle stroked her face and kissed her softer, his tongue stroking her and twirling against hers. "Feel so good Sam." He said his voice gravelly.

"You too Merle." Sam whispered her hands rubbing his sides and chest. Merle let his hand stroke her chest and stomach before moving to her leg, lifting it high on his side. "Don' got another rubber." He murmured as he kissed her neck, sucking on the soft flesh behind her ear.

"Just pull out. Haven't had a cycle in over a year." She said rolling her hips up and rubbing her wet heat against him. Groaning Merle gripped his cock and slid it between her wet lips before moving to her entrance. Pushing inside her slowly, Merle rocked his hips to let her accommodate his size.

"So damn tight Sugar," his groaned against her neck. Once he was deep inside her, Merle pulled out almost completely and slammed back inside her. Sam gasped, tucking her face tightly against his neck. His hips snapped against her in a steady rhythm. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in deep. Merle kissed her while rolling into her hard and fast. Sam met his thrust with a roll of her hips, her back lifting off the bed.

"Shit, gonna cum Sam. Too good," he rasped his lips grazing her ear. "Cum for me again sweetheart."

Sam moaned as he hit deep inside her. Tilting her hips up, Merle hit the sensitive spot over and over until her body seized up. Tight walls flexing and spasming around his hard cock. "Oh god baby." She moaned her nails digging into his biceps as her body trembled. Her orgasm set Merle's off, his cock swelling right before he came. "Jesus Sam," he groaned, biting his lip to contain his moan. Bright light flashed behind his eyelids as his face screwed up in pleasure. Gasping as the waves of climax subsided Merle kept his hips rocking into her. His body throbbing through the last of his orgasm.

They both panted as their bodies relaxed from the sudden tension of cumming. Merle rolled off her and pulled her to his chest. "Oh fuck," he said loudly. Sam sat up, "What?" she asked worried looking over at the curtain.

"I forgot to pull out," he whispered, scrubbing his face roughly before looking at her. Sam laughed and shrugged a shoulder. "All well."

Merle chuckled gruffly and said, "If ya get knocked up ya'll care."

Sam smiled and said, "It'll be fine. Seriously I don't think my body's working normally anymore."

Merle grunted but said, "Still ain't happening again. Gotta find some rubbers."

"I agree. Triplets run in my family. Don't need three more Merle's running around here." She remarked tracing her finger over his chest.

Merle looked at her horrified, "Jesus woman ya serious?"

Sam snorted and shook her head, "No dumbass."

Merle slapped her ass hard making her yelp. "Don' fuck 'round 'bout that shit." Sam giggled and kissed his chest. Merle stroked the ass cheek he slapped and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I hurt ya?" he asked as his large palm soothed the spot he slapped.

Sam shook her head, "Nope. You slap like a girl."

Merle glared at her but his lips were twitching. "Gonna git girl."

Sam smiled widely and said, "Promise."

Laughing gruffly he kissed her forehead before laying back. "Gotta go to the meetin' in an hour, Rick's got shit to say to everyone."

Sam swallowed nervously and nodded. "Fuck. I don't want anymore bad shit to happen."

Merle tightened his arm around her, "Gonna be fine."

Sam chewed her lip and looked away. Merle could see her battling her emotions. Trying to swallow down her nerves. Merle stroked the hair off her forehead. "Gonna be fine Sugar." He repeated sealing the words with a kiss. Sam nodded and lay against his chest.

Merle's hand cupped the back of her head while his right arm stroked down her side, following the dip of her waist and the swell of her hip. He'd never touched someone with the arm without a hand. The wrist and forearm spent most its time covered so the sensation of her skin brushing against it was dizzying. The nerve endings sparking after being long since forgotten.

Sam hummed, snuggling further into his side. Merle smirked against her head, his lips pulling at strands of hair.

'I'll be damned if this ain't heaven right 'ere.' He thought, his fingers rubbing her head.

Merle couldn't help but feel even more anxious for the next day, now that they'd slept together. Sam wasn't just some girl. She felt like his girl now.

They were supposed to show up to trade with the Governor at noon. Merle knew when they didn't show he'd be appearing on their doorstep shortly after. He couldn't help but think of what he contemplated earlier in the day. If he could pull it off he could end all of it. Sam would be safe, his brother and his pussy friends would be safe. Merle would get to keep Sam and hold her every night.

'Just gotta pull it off Dixon,' he thought while combing his fingers through her hair, 'Kill him and end all of it.'

 

* * *

Sam sat next to Merle in the common room an hour later. The whole group was present except for Daryl who was on guard duty. The mood was somber to say the least. Everyone was on edge because they knew tomorrow they would most likely fight the Governor.

"I'd like to say something." Rick said walking into the room, his hands resting on his hips. "When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said he would leave us alone if I gave him Sam and Michonne."

Everyone started talking at once. Rick raised his hand to quiet them and said, "I told him we would do it but we aren't going to." Sam shifted in her seat avoiding eye contact with everyone. She didn't want to see if people disagreed with the choice to not trade.

Merle was sitting next her with his arms crossed. Glancing at him she could see him narrowing his eyes at the others just waiting for someone to disagree with Rick's decision.

"I was wrong not to tell you and wrong to assume we would just fight him. And I'm sorry about that." He said rubbing his neck, "What I said last year, that first night after the farm... it can't be like that. It can't." Sam raised an eyebrow at Merle and he just shrugged. Neither of them knew what he was speaking about.

"What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be." He looked at each person in the room. "I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me."

Rick sighed and crossed his arms, "This is life and death. How you live... how you die- it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor." Sam shivered at just the mention of the man. Merle bumped her shoulder with his a silent 'You ok?'. Sam nodded but kept watching Rick paces in front of the group. He rested he hand on the hilt of his revolver lazily.

"We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together." He let his eyes fall on the group as a whole, "We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go." The room was quiet as everyone thought about the implication of each option. If they stayed and fought it could mean death or it could mean they keep a home, security and possible future. If they ran they may live but for how long with out that security. It was a gamble either way, both of which could result in all their deaths.

"So lets have a show of hands for staying and fighting." Rick said sitting down on a tabletop. Glenn and Maggie raised their hands for defending their home. Next were Merle, Sam, Tyreese, Michonne, Carl and Rick. Rick nodded, "Daryl voted to stay also. Hershel, Carol Sasha, and Beth vote to go?" They all nod but seemed to understand they won't be getting their way.

"Are you comfortable with staying with the group?" he asked his voice strained. Sam watched the four look at each other for a long moment before they nod. "Ok, we need a plan on how to fight them. They out gun us and out man us. We need to use the home team advantage with them. We know our way around the tombs. We know how to move down there and everywhere else in here." The group nodded and Hershel asked, "So what exactly do you think we can do with that advantage?"

Merle snorted and said, "We can trip 'em up down there. Use the twisting halls to take 'em down."

Rick nodded but added, "I agree but I don't feel we need to kill all of them. The people he's bringing are normal people right Merle? Most of them I mean?"

Merle shrugged, "So. They're comin to kill y'all. Defend your own. Way o' the world now Sherriff."

Rick sighed and rubbed his eyes, "We aren't Woodbury, or the Governor. I say we scare 'em. Make 'em think there's more of us, make 'em think we have more weapons than they do. They aren't soldiers, regular people are gonna run from a fight."

Glenn asked, "So we let the Governor just… Go?"

"No. We take him out here or we send a group after him once their runnin' scared and we kill the Governor and any men who defend him. If we don't get rid of the threat they'll just come back." Rick explained his arms leaning on his knees. Sam looked at Hershel who she knew was going to have a problem with killing people. He was stroking his beard and contemplating Rick's statements.

"So how would we scare them off?" Hershel asked his arms crossed but his posture relaxed.

"We have flash bangs. We can set up trip wires down there. Pitch black to bright white will shock them, not to mention the sound. Once they are disoriented we turn the genie on." Rick suggested, "Switch that alarm on. It will scare the shit out of them."

Sam cleared her throat make Rick nod toward her to speak, "We can clear out everything. Load it up and have it away from the prison with a group ready to run if shit goes south. It will make the Governor think we've run. Make them less likely to push on through the diversions and traps. They'll see it as a lost cause and bail."

Rick raised an eyebrow and smirked. Merle snorted and threw an arm around her shoulder, "Shit didn't know I kidnaped a schemer."

Sam laughed and blushed, "Shuddup."

Rick nodded, "That's good. Really good. So show of hands for this plan?" The group all raised their hands. The small group of 'go' voters seemingly changing their minds.

Rick nodded and slapped his leg with his hands before standing up, "Ok we start now, get stuff packed in the dark to keep them unaware. The meeting is at noon so we should expect them soon after when we don't show. I think we should be in place by dawn though just in case."

Merle said, "I could try to hit him at the meeting." Sam raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Merle ignored her and continued, "I could snipe his ass and end it."

Rick shook his head, "He'll be expecting it, not to mention prepared to kill us at the trade. I guarantee he'll be preparing to kill who ever might show up."

Sam elbowed Merle hard. "Fuck girl," he growled.

She scowled at him. "You're not sacrificing yourself you ass."

Rick covered a laugh with a cough. Merle glared at her and said tightly, "Ya wanna say that again?"

A few people cringed expecting a huge blow out.

Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "You're not sacrificing yourself you ass."

Merle held his glare and ground his continued though, "You know it's too dangerous. Would you allow me to go? I have just as good of a shot as you and I could probably hide in a tree easier. How about Daryl? He good to go too?"

Merle scowled and looked away from her. Rick cleared his throat. "I think the plan being carried out at the prison is our best bet and the safest of all our options. If it doesn't work, if they don't leave, we know ways to get out of the prison. We can escape through the back without them seeing us."

Merle was sitting very stiffly next to Sam. She could feel the tension radiating off him. She hoped that when they fought later about it, because they would, she could convince him not to go on some suicide mission. They just found each other. She wasn't going to lose him to someone like the Governor.

The group decided it was the best to decision and got to work loading all of their supplies into vehicles. They would have shooters at different spots in the prison roofs but not the guard posts. Merle told them Woodbury had rocket launchers and the guard towers would be the Governors first targets. Merle and Glenn got to work setting trip wires in the tombs. Merle suggested getting some walkers and locking them in some of the cells to provide an added diversion. The moans would make them think the area was filled with walkers. Rick and Daryl wrangled walkers into the tombs with make shift pole leashes made out of plumbing supplies and a rope. Sam helped pack the cars and emergency packs. Rick set up a meeting destination and made sure everyone had someone to leave with if things went to hell.

Sam was feeling more optimistic for their chances of surviving. She was still scared that someone would get hurt or killed but it felt like it was less likely now that they were preparing with an actual plan.

Sam joined Merle in his cell after the grouped worked most of the night. At dawn they were all taking their positions in case the Governor skipped the meeting and went straight for the attack.

Merle was sitting on his bunk cleaning his handgun. Not raising his eyes when she sat next to him, Sam knew he was still pissed at her. Clearing her throat she said, "Do you want me to go?"

Merle glanced at her, his eyes narrowed but he didn't respond. Sam scrubbed her face and said, "I'm sorry I disagreed with you in front of everyone ok? I just would rather you not die on some suicide mission."

Merle grunted and went back to oiling his weapon. Sam sighed and started to stand but he grabbed her wrist. "Don' go."

Sam smirked and sat back down, "I know that you want to do it to keep me safe and I appreciate it, I do, but I'd rather risk our lives side by side than let you risk yours alone."

Merle looked at her for a long moment and shook his head, "Don' want ya riskin' your life at all."

"Well I don't want you to either," she said and added, "You don't think I care about you?" Merle shrugged but didn't look at her. Sam leaned over and kissed Merle's temple, her hand cupping the back of his head. She spoke softly, her lips grazing the side of his head, "I care about you Merle. I want to be with you. If we can keep this place or if we gotta run… I wanna do that with you."

Merle turned and looked at her for a long moment before cupping her face. His grip tightened as he pulled her forward and kissed her deeply. Their mouths moving greedily against each other. Pulling back for air Sam rested her forehead against his. Merle starred at her deep blue eyes and traced her jawline with his calloused thumb, "Where'd ya come from Sugar?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Woodbury: Day of Attack._

 

The Governor was in the room housing Milton. He had bloodied Milton's face. Punishing him for telling Andrea his plan, encouraging her to run.

"I have to say I was impressed. You had taken a risk. Getting your hands dirty. Tried to get her to turn against me." The Governor said while circling the man tied to a chair. He tightened his fist feeling the sting from his split knuckles. The pain reminding him of the brutal hits he pummeled the weak willed man with. Frowning he said, "I am disappointed at you though Milton. I kept you safe, kept you fed."

Milton spit blood down his chin and replied, "As long as I looked the other way."

The Governor furrowed his brow and said, "Yeah, so?"

He walked around him and stood facing Milton, his arms crossed. "I'm gonna tell you the secret. If there's a threat, you end it. And you don't feel ashamed about enjoying it." He smiled wickedly, "You smell the gunpowder and you see the blood ..." He pulled fist back, slamming it into Milton's already bruised face. "You know what that means? It means you're alive. You've won. You take the heads so that you don't ever forget. You kill or you die."

Milton shook his head as if to clear the blurry vision from the hit. Milton asked, his voice cracking, "What would your daughter think about what you are?"

Scowling the tall man replied, "She'd be afraid of me. But if I had been like this from the start, she'd be alive today."

Milton looked away and asked quietly, "Did you kill Andrea?"

The Governor walked over closer to the man. Milton flinched as his hand came near him. Smiling at the man's fear the Governor grabbed his wrist, untying the ropes binding him to the chair. Pulling him roughly from the room he walked into the next door. Upon entering they both saw Andrea tied and gagged in the old barber chair.

"See? She's still alive. I'm gonna need her for something." he replied coolly pushing Milton against the wall and closing the door. He sauntered over to her, yanking the gag down.

"I heard you in the other room. You don't have to this. Just stop this. You don't have to kill anyone." Andrea said, her eyes bloodshot from crying. The Governor leaned down and sneered, "Your friends at the prison ... I'm gonna kill them all."

He stepped back and looked at both of them. "People are gonna help me. I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little. Now they're foaming at the mouth." The Governor walked over to Milton, yanking him from his seat on the ground. "Take this." He said holding out a knife.

Milton glanced at it, his hands eyes jumping from the Governor to Andrea.

"Go on." The Governor slapped him across the face and yelled angrily, "Come on! Step to. Let's go." Milton took the knife in his trembling hand. He pointed it at the Governor but stood frozen in his spot. Smirking at the man's poor attempt at intimidation.

"Uh Uh Uh. Not at me. You're gonna kill her now." He told the man. Milton shook his head and backed away. "N-no." he stuttered.

"Milton... there is no way you are leaving this room without doing it. So don't make it hard." He told him approaching him slowly. Grabbing Milton by the hair he pulled him toward Andrea. Standing behind Milton his said, "Just ... just do it. That's it."

Milton raised the knife at Andrea. Andrea was crying, "Don't do this Milton. Y-you don't have to do this. Philip please. P-please."

Milton dropped his hand, the knife hanging at his side. "I can't do it. I won't do it."

The Governor yanked it out of his hand and stayed behind him, his hand still gripping the man's shoulder tightly. Looking over Milton at Andrea he gave her a wolfish smile. "Guess I have to do everything around here."

Andrea started begging and pulling at her restraints. The Governor stepped closer to Milton's back and reached around him, his knife pointed at Andrea. In a split second he turned the blade around and stabbed Milton in the stomach, twisting the blade in his abdomen. The man lurched forward, grabbing at the blade now buried into his gut.

"I told you, you were gonna do it." He stepped away as the man collapsed to his knees in front of Andrea who was screaming. Milton was coughing up blood, bent over at the waist.

"And now you're gonna die. And you're gonna turn. And you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones. Could've been easier for her. Now's you're going to eat her alive." He said smoothly, crouching down to Milton's eye level, lifting his chin, "In this life now, you kill or you die. Or you die and you kill."

Standing up he looked at Andrea who was horrified at the sight. Stepping close he leaned down next to her ear. "You should've listened to your friends. I am everything they told I was and more." Pulling back and looking into her eyes, "Now I'm going to get back what's mine and kill all that is theirs."

The Governor grabbed her face, violently kissing her. Yanking her hair as she struggled against him. He jammed his tongue in her mouth and bit her lips until they bled. He pulled back and slapped her hard across the face causing her to cry out. Standing up straight the Governor looked at Milton who was crawling away towards the wall, blood trailing after him.

"Now you two relax, it'll be over sooner than you know it." He said with a grin before sauntering out of the room and slamming the door closed, the lock loudly slamming into place. The last thing he heard before walking out of the metal building is Andrea screaming for help that won't come.


	18. Chapter 18

_Prison:Day of the Attack_

 

While the sun was still below the horizon Merle woke Sam by kissing her gently and holding her close. Sam could see the tension in his eyes. He was trying to hide his anxiety from her. It was admirable but not necessary. She was getting used to reading the cranky redneck. Sam knew he was struggling to stay and not run off to kill the Governor but he had given her his word. Merle assured her he wouldn't go back on it.

Before dawn the prison group got last minute details hammered out. They moved the tire spikes that used to keep cars from entering though the exit gate into the lawn for the Governor's vehicles to run over. They made a big show of climbing into the cars and driving away in case the Governor's spotters were still in the forest. Once hidden in the forest they entered through the back of the prison and took up their positions.

Michonne, Carl, Hershel, Beth and Judith were hiding out with the group's essential supplies in the forest. They had hidden items they could part with if need be in the administration wing of the prison just to keep the abandoned look of the cellblock.

Sam and Merle were both the rooftop snipers in charge of killing the Governor and his lieutenants. They were to stay hidden for the entire day to avoid a sighting from the possible spotter in the woods. Sasha, Maggie and Glenn would be providing distraction gunfire at the rest of the group. They'd be aiming at feet unless needed. Rick, Daryl and Tyreese were handling the generator and alarm system as well as gunfire into the tombs in case anyone came further than expected. Carol took another sniper position near the back of the prison in case the Woodbury groups tried to enter from behind. Merle had a walkie to inform the inside group to Woodbury's arrival. They were prison issue closed circuit handhelds so they couldn't be listened in on by outsiders.

Everyone still at the prison had emergency packs, hand drawn maps to a meeting location and partners assigned to travel with. They weren't taking any chances of losing someone in the forest. Everyone was in position by the early morning hours and they prepared themselves to sit and wait. Sam could see Merle from her position on the roof and occasionally they'd signal each other. Sam usually provided him a single finger wave, which he answered with an equally graphic hand gesture.

 

* * *

The morning burned away and Sam was dying to get out of the sun but they held strong. She knew it was just a matter of time that the bastard showed up. Merle had a view of the road but Sam saw the dirt kick up before he signaled her. She could see him radio the others. Her hands felt sweaty and her heart pounded. Sam wasn't religious but looked to the sky and whispered, "Please, please, please let this work."

The caravan of Woodbury vehicles sped into the prison yard, running over walkers. The sound of them blowing up the guard towers was deafening. The buildings exploded and fire rained down on top of the shuffling dead below. The large military vehicles filled with Woodbury soldiers erupted with gunfire. They shot all of the walkers in the yard and mowed down anything in sight. The large group hopped out of the back of the truck and made their way up the dirt road, taking cover behind a large truck. Busting through the gate they pulled into the courtyard. Sam watched them looking around seemingly confused at the absence of a fight. Taking deep breaths she waited to hear the explosions of flash bangs and smoke bombs to trigger. Once they went off the group would turn the generator on and set the alarm system off. They had put walkers in the tombs to help scare the group off.

A few of the Woodbury soldiers stayed outside. They looked confused at the deserted prison. There was shouting and yelling from inside but Sam watched and waited, her finger itching to kill the Governor. Tension was rolling off her and the skin between her shoulder blades burned. She let the memories of her time locked up fuel her focus on killing the man.

A loud set of explosions signaled the triggering of flash bangs. The alarm kicked on causing Sam to jump at the sound having never heard it. Screaming and yelling sounded out as people poured out of the prison cellblock. The group was fleeing the walkers and smoke bombs.

Maggie and Glenn started shooting at the ground around the Woodbury soldiers. Some were firing back but others were running away from the fight and heading for the vehicles. Sam focused on the prison door waiting for the Governor to exit.

When his tall dark frame stepped outside her breath hitched. It reminded her of the times he'd stand in the doorway, silhouetted by the bright light behind him. Nothing good ever came when that shadow appeared.

Aiming for a split second she pulled the trigger. A muted pop sounded as she watched through the scope to see if her bullet hit true. An explosion of red mist surrounded his face. She felt immense relief followed by utter disappointment seeing him still moving. Following her target as he stumbled toward his truck she fired again and hit him in the shoulder. Growling she saw him hop into the truck and shut the door. She unloaded six more rounds into the truck window hoping to hit him.

Gunfire was raining out and she was vaguely aware of others being shot. His truck started pulling away. Scanning the crowd she saw a man she recognized from when she was captured and shot him in the neck. Blood shot out across the cement. She wasn't exactly sure if he was on the list of 'needs to die' but took the chance. The group was fleeing at that point and Sam scanned the ground to see three men down and walkers approaching their bodies. She watched as the cars peeled out down the dirt road and then looked up at Merle. He motioned for her to come to him so she climbed out of her spot. Running over the gravel rooftop she met up with him to return inside the prison.

"Ya hit him." Merle grinned like a kid on Christmas.

Sam huffed an irritated breath and growled, "Didn't fuckin' kill him."

Merle shook his head and rasped,"Ya took his damn ear off and part of his face, from what I saw."

"I think I hit his shoulder too." She sighed and rubbed her face. She was exhausted from the anxiety of waiting and now being disappointed at the outcome.

"Good girl." Merle said pulling on her hand to get her to come closer.

"No I fucking failed, he walked away." Sam growled yanking at her hand but Merle tightened his hold and pulled her told him.

He bent down to catch her eye and said, "He'll bleed to death. That face shot was gushin'." Sam sighed and nodded but wasn't convinced. She had wanted to walk into the courtyard, find his dead body and spit on it. Not knowing if he died would just make her look over her shoulder forever.

They enter the rooftop access door and quickly join the others in the courtyard. The group killed the walkers eating the dead Woodbury soldiers and closed the gate. Merle walked around and looked at the people who were killed. Sam had shot and killed Shumpert who Merle said was one of the Governor's go to men. Sam told the other's he was one of the men who pulled her out of the trunk when she was taken to Woodbury. She stood over his body and felt a great sense of accomplishment. Deep down Sam knew she shouldn't feel that for killing someone but she couldn't bring herself to care. Merle walked over and placed a hand on her back. His eyes were questioning and Sam figured he thought maybe she was upset for killing a man. Instead of the sad eyes he was expecting Sam knew he found satisfaction. Sam watched his eyes widen slightly in confusion but then his lip twitched. She could see the recognition of a fellow fan of vengeance. He pulled her aside and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and bent his mouth to her ear.

"Surprise me everyday Sugar." He rasped. Sam laughed quietly and whispered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He leaned back, looked down and quietly said, "Ya look like the cat who got the cream, girl." Sam shrugged a shoulder. "So I'm a fan of retribution."

Merle grinned, pulling her over to the others who were celebrating the win.

Maggie was hugging Glenn and hopping around. Sam was still angry she didn't get a headshot. Merle said, "Sam hit him a few times."

"Will he die?" Rick asked, stepping forward his hands on his hips.

Sam ground her teeth and looked away angrily, still pissed at herself.

"He got in the truck, looked bad though." Merle said responded

"He wasn't dead." Sam growled, crossing her arms. She dug her fingers into her biceps angrily want to punch something.

"Ya blew his fuckin ear 'n cheek off, not to mention the shoulder hit. He'll bleed to death." Merle said while pulling out his pack of smokes.

"Yeah well we won't fuckin know." She exclaimed and walked away raking her hand angrily through her hair. The idea of him walking away and coming back was irritating her. She wanted to leave right then and hunt the fucker down. She wanted to watch him die. Watch the light blink out of his already dead eyes. Those black holes that bore into her while he hit and groped her. The anger she felt when she had the outburst toward Andrea was raging through her again. She wanted to scream and kick. Rage.

The others kept speaking but Sam just watched the fire from the guard towers as it sent dark tendrils of smoke into the blue sky. The field was filling up with walkers. The sound had drawn them out of the forest and into the yard. Sam was shaken out of her tangled mind when she heard Rick say, "Well let's finish this."

Rick, Merle, Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese loaded up a truck to follow the group to Woodbury.

"Everyone get settled into the cell block but don't unload the cars just yet in case we gotta go. Keep watch and if anyone shows up at the gate kill them. Sam I want you back on the roof in case it's needed."

Nodding everyone broke up to doing their assigned tasks. Sam stood to the side as they climbed into the truck for Woodbury. Merle approached before he got in and squeezed her shoulder and quietly rasped, "Ya did good sugar."

"I fucked up Merle, just say it."

"Shuddup and list'n, I ain't sayin it again. Ya did good. No one else got close to hittin' him, me included. Got it?" He said before kissing her temple. "Now get somethin' to eat and get back up there."

Sam smiled, "Be safe old man. I'll be pissed if you don't come back to me."

Merle gave her a cocky grin, "Don' worry your pretty lil head over me. I'll be back real soon Sugar."

 

* * *

Merle was riding in the front seat while Rick drove them toward Woodbury. He was smirking at the memory of the Governor's bloodied face after Sam got her shots off. The anticipation of seeing it up close and personal when he gutted the fucker was almost to much to bear. Merle was turning over a new leaf, trying to become a better man but that didn't mean he wouldn't take pleasure in killing the bastard. Maybe it was hypocritical to enjoy the suffering of another while condemning them for the same action but Merle reasoned he only enjoyed it when they deserved it. He wasn't out torturing animals or women and children. Just scumbags. Scumbags who had hurt his girl.

Sam.

Sam was his girl.

His strong fucking amazing girl.

When Sam was looking at the man she killed Merle had been scared she was going to breakdown. Be upset for taking another life but what he saw was Sam's look of satisfaction. If she wasn't surrounded by others she probably would have been laughing at the dead body, maybe even dancing around it in triumph. Merle got the feeling that he wasn't the first person she'd off'd before.

'Got myself a lil' killer on my hands,' he thought while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Merle wasn't exactly upset by the fact. He had killed a lot of men since meeting up with the Governor. Most of whom he felt bad about, others not so much. It wasn't like he wanted to keep up the habit or anything but it gave him solace that Sam might understand him a little bit more.

The truck slowed down making Merle look toward the upcoming road. The Governor's trucks were parked to the side and there were bodies strewn all over. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Rick who also looked confused. Piling out of the vehicle they walked over and found they were all Woodbury soldiers, most of which were currently changing into walkers. They'd all been shot multiple times but not headshots, nothing to prevent them from changing.

"Tha Fuck?" Merle rasped as he stabbed a few walkers trying to claw themselves to their feet.

They moved around the group looking for the Governor but it was clear to them he wasn't there. They were passing the large military truck when a woman slammed herself against the glass. Rick pointed his gun at her but she put her hands up, begging for help. Merle recognized her. "That's Karen," he told Rick while putting down a shuffling corpse. "She's a'right."

The woman clambered down the large truck and started crying. "He killed them all. We… we were all saying we didn't want to go back… and… and he just started shooting everyone." She gasped while wringing her hands.

Merle chuckled humorlessly. "Tha' fuckin prick."

Rick shook his head and looked toward Woodbury. "How injured was he?"

Karen swallowed hard and said, "It was bad… his face.. God it was bad. No ear and his cheek… well you could see his teeth through the hole…"

Merle smirked and looked over at Daryl who was also looking rather pleased. Rick scrubbed his face, "Will he die? Did he get medical attention?"

Karen swallowed thickly and said, "Martinez was trying to help him but then he got so pissed that we didn't stay to fight that he started shooting. Martinez and him drove away after he killed everyone."

"Which way did they go?" Rick asked her, his hand resting on his revolver hilt.

"I'm not sure I was hiding under a body. He didn't know I lived." She said looking at each of them, "I didn't want to kill you. He told us you were all killers, told us terrible things. Threatened us to fight or we'd loose our place in town."

"We know." Rick replied and added, "We're going to Woodbury, you're coming with us."

She looked panicked at the thought. Merle watched her look for an escape, "Don' gotta worry. If he's there he's dyin'." She looked at him for a long moment before nodding and following them to the truck. They grabbed any weapons they could find off the dead bodies and the extra ammo from the trucks.

"Idiot left a shit ton of good stuff." Merle said while hopping into their truck. Rick grunted in response and then drove them toward Woodbury.

 

* * *

The town was deserted. Karen directed them to the room they put all the people unable to fight. They found a group of elderly, children and men who were to injured to fight. Merle recognized many of them from around town and they seemed happy to see a familiar face. He had been second in command and they looked to him like he knew what the fuck he was doing. Rick and Daryl looked flabbergasted when the group began asking Merle what to do. He smirked at them then helped get the group under control. Michonne wanted to find Andrea so they made their ways to the playrooms. Merle obviously hadn't been down there since he rescued Sam and he wasn't looking forward to it. "This is where he had Sam." Merle remarked as he opened the building's exterior door.

"The Governor held people here?" Karen asked while following them inside.

Merle grunted, "He did more than hold them." They walked down a long hallway which was framed with interrogation rooms.

Merle went to the door that he had opened weeks ago to find the small broken figure at the feet of a monster. He felt a chill run through him when he flung the door open. It was as if he half expected to see her bloodied body upon opening it.

It had a new chair installed, a stationary seat in the center. Next to it was a rolling cart covered in a vast array of tools. Merle felt his blood boil at the sight. Daryl stood next to him as he stared at the scalpels, clamps and other hideously disturbing medical devices. There was even a rolled up leather belt adorned with metal studs. While grinding his teeth violently Merle grabbed the whole tray and threw it against the wall before he stomped out of the room. The next was just as bad but with a different array of tools. This set was more brutal. A rusty saw and pliers along with a set of serrated knifes in different sizes. Merle could see Michonne looking at the tray with narrowed eyes. It was obvious that the Governor had planned a heavier hand with her.

The third door they opened they found Andrea and a dead Milton. Merle could tell Milton had died and changed. Andrea had a large bite on her neck and it was obvious what the Governor had done. Michonne rushed to her side and realized her wound was a bite. "You're burning up." She said sadly, her hand against the blonde's forehead.

"Judith, Carl, the rest of them... Us. The rest of us. Are they alive?" Andrea asked, her face pale and drawn. Rick knelt next to her and held her hand, "Yeah, they're alive."

Merle watched feeling uncomfortable at the sight. If he hadn't brought Andrea into Woodbury she wouldn't be dying on the floor of a disgusting torture room. He wouldn't blame Michonne if she wanted to gut him for getting her friend killed.

"It's good you found them." Andrea mumbled to Michonne, her hand patting the woman's leg. "No one can make it alone now."

Daryl was grinding his teeth and Merle could see him struggling with yet another loss. She may not have been a close friend but they met her in the beginning of all of it. "Never could." Daryl said softly, squeezing her uninjured shoulder.

"I just didn't want anyone to die." She whispered to Rick who nodded, holding her hand in his. Merle could see she was close to letting go. Her body was burning up and soon she'd die and turn. Andrea reached her hand out, pointing to Ricks gun. "I can do it myself." She stated causing Michonne to shake her head. "No."

Rick shook his also and brushed the blood hair off her forehead, "Ya don't gotta. We can help."

"I have to. While I still can." She said her voice weak but unwavering, "Please?"

Michonne was clenching her jaw shut trying not to cry. Merle could see the tremors running through her. Rick handed his gun over and Andrea smiled softly, "I know how the safety works." Rick dropped his head to his chest and swallowed hard. Patting her hand he stood up and exited the room. Merle approached and knelt next her, placing his hand on her arm. She smiled sadly and whispered, "You take care of that girl. Tell her... tell I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Merle clenched his eyes shut and then cleared his throat. He let his eyes slide open and felt them prickle despite his wishes. "It was good knownin' ya Blondie. We'll take care of her." he said gruffly nodding his head toward Michonne. Andrea smiled slightly and patted his arm. "Go on git." she muttered before turning toward Michonne. Merle left the room and closed the door. Michonne stayed while they stood in the hallway.

The gunshot echoed in the metal building, pinging over the rippled surfaces. Merle sighed, scrubbing his face before stalking out of the building. He needed to find the bastard and one place he was going to check was the clinic. If Martinez and him came back to town they'd get supplies for his injuries. Daryl was jogging after him as he strode down the street. It was a ghost town. They turned the corner and found the clinic door. Pausing a moment Merle entered first and cleared the building. There were no signs of an injured person having been treated.

"Le's get everything 'ere. If he comes back he'll need this shit. Ain't lettin' him get better," Merle said yanking a flat sheet of the bed and piling all the first aide supplies, bandages and drugs in the center. Daryl followed suit and soon they had four large sacks of medical supplies to haul back to the truck. By the time they got there the others were loading food and clothing as well as all the abandoned townspeople. Merle raised and eyebrow to Daryl who shrugged in response.

"Gotta do a lot more huntin' now baby brother." He joked, throwing the large sacks into the back.

"Fuck," Daryl grunted before approaching Rick to see what the plan exactly was. Soon everything was loaded up and they moved out of the town. Merle was pissed they didn't find the Governor. He didn't want to bring the bad news home to Sam. It was hard enough watching the man drive away alive but now he could be anywhere.

"She'll understand," Rick said while glancing over at Merle. Merle glared at him and looked away growling, "Shouldn't be something she's gotta do. Should be bringin' that fucks head home on a stick."

Rick didn't say anything else to Merle the rest of the drive apparently sensing the redneck was struggling with his anger. Merle was thankful for the silence because he was thinking of ways to find the Governor. Places to check for an injured individual to get supplies. His mind was making lists and lists of lists. He was going to meet up with Daryl and probably Michonne who was adamant about killing the man if he was still breathing.

The sun was near the horizon when they finally saw the tall cement structure in the distance. There was a surprising tugging sensation in Merle's chest as they approached. He had the urge to yell at Rick to stop driving like his blind grandmother and step on the fucking gas pedal already but he restrained himself. Merle had spent plenty of time locked up in different facilities but this was the first time that driving up to one felt like he was coming home.

 

* * *

_Prison: Earlier_

 

Sam entered the prison after the group left and headed back up top. Glenn stopped her and said, "Hey I know you're pissed the guy isn't laying dead outside but you did good."

Sam chewed her lip and shrugged, "I won't be satisfied until they find his body."

"I know just... Don't be too hard on yourself. You heard Merle. No one else got close to hitting him."

Sam nodded giving him a soft thanks and walked through the building to the roof access door. Once settled in she took Merle's spot to being able to see the road. After hours of watching and as it neared sundown she caught sight of Daryl on the motorcycle, their truck followed by a school bus. Sam used the walkie to call down to the Glenn and inform him of their approach. Sam hoped the bus was filled with supplies. As they pulled up Sam saw Carl open the gate and people start filing out of the bus. She saw elderly, children, women and a few men. Sam made eye contact with Merle who climbed out of the truck. He motioned for her to come down. Grabbing her gear she climbed down the stairs and met up with the group in the courtyard. The new arrivals were being held to the side while Hershel and Carol spoke to each one.

"What the fucks goin on?" Sam asked Merle. He rolled his eyes and jutted his chin to Rick. "Officer Friendly brought home strays.

Sam furrowed her brow but before asking what they were going to do with all of them she asked, "Did you find him?"

Merle grimaced and shook his head. Sam growled and stalked away from everyone and gripped the chain link tightly. The wire biting into her hands, Sam muttered cursed words while grinding her teeth.

'So fucking stupid Sam.' She thought.

Merle stood next to her and shook out two smokes, lighting them both at once he handed one to her. Sucking greedily, Sam took a deep drag, the burn blazing through her lungs. The familiar tightness in her lungs bringing her back from the spiral of anger she currently felt. Her right hand was still gripping the fence until her fingers were white. Merle pried her hand away while holding his cigarette between his lips, smoke trailing out his nostrils.

"Stop hurtin' ya'self," he muttered through the cigarette.

Sam yanked her hand away and clenched it into a fist, her nails biting into the skin. Rick joined them and said, "Sam we'll find him. Daryl, Merle and Michonne already have plans to track him."

"Track him how? They drove away." She asked bitterly.

"They'll figure it out. Daryl and Merle can find him." Rick responded calmly.

Sam snorted and muttered under her breath, "Fuckin idiot. I had one fuckin job." She scrubbed her face and flicked her cigarette away. "So what do we need to do with these people?"

"Gonna get them settled in the other cell block. You can help get supplies to them. Carol will let you know how to help." Rick nodded toward the cellblock.

"Ok." She said before turning to walk away but Merle grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said before looking at Rick. "Fuck off a minute Sherriff."

Rick raised an eyebrow but walked away to speak to Glenn.

Merle stood in front of Sam, his back to everyone else. His hand still had her wrist but was just loosely holding it, his thumb stroking her.

"Ya ain't gonna beat ya'self up o'er this ya hear?" he drawled.

Sam shook her head and looked away. "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

Sam looked up at him, "Beat yourself up if you hit him but missed anyways?"

He looked at her a long moment and said, "Not the same."

"It is."

"Girl I'm gonna slap you silly." Merle grinned squeezing her wrist.

Sam laughed and leaned her forehead against his chest. She felt him stiffen up and realized maybe he wasn't into pda. Pulling back quickly she looked away embarrassed for assuming he'd want her to touch him in front of others. Merle pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her neck, hold her against him. Sam sighed and let her hands rest on his waist. She felt him kissed her head and then pull back, "Go on, play Susie homemaker to these free loaders."

Sam laughed, squeezing his sides and moved toward the prisons door. She saw Daryl squinting at her and then looking back to Merle. She was going to guess he was confused by their relationship. Carol smiled at her when she entered the prison and gave her a list of things they needed to put in all the new cells.

Sam grabbed a laundry cart and headed to the area they kept all the bedding. She gathered enough sheets and blankets for all the cells now occupied and set to stocking each one with supplies. She greeted new arrivals with a hello or nod but didn't speak much to them. Her mind was still on the Governor and her failed assassination attempt. She hoped he bled to death but wasn't sure if they'd be that lucky. Smirking at the memory of what his face looked like after her bullet tore through. It gave Sam a sick satisfaction that she disfigured him. When she saw him hop into the truck she could see the graze had taken a huge chunk out of his cheek as well as removed his whole ear. If he lived he now had one eye and one ear.

 

* * *

Sam was headed back to her cell to drop her things off but thought better of it. She entered Merle's empty cell and decided she'd stay there from now on. Smirking she set her stuff down and climbed into bed. She was exhausted from being in the sun all day and stressing out. Her body ached from staying prone for so long just waiting to shoot at people.

She'd passed out almost instantly and was woken up hours later by Merle crawling into bed behind her.

"Evenin sugar." He rasped his voice tired.

"Hey handsome." She slurred.

Merle snorted and squeezed her closer. "Uhhuh."

Sam smirked lazily and brushed her hand over his rough cheek, "You are, ruggedly handsome."

Merle chuckled gruffly. His arm squeezing her closer to him.

"Like the Marlboro man." Sam mumbled, kissing him on the jaw.

Merle laughed louder and squeezed tighter, "Shut your trap girl. Fuckin' tired."

Sam nodded into his chest, "Night old man."

"G'night Sugar." He said, his voice gravelly and deep.

 

* * *

Sam woke to Merle's hand between her legs, his fingers stroking her slowly. Humming she rolled her hips off the bed, pushing against his hand.

Merle laughed quietly, "Did I wake ya Sugar?"

Sam whispered, "No. You should try harder."

Merle growled and pulled her panties down before rolling over to lay between her thighs. Kissing her deeply he pushed his boxer down to free his hard on. Stroking her wet folds before pushing into her quickly. Sam bit her lip whimpering at the sudden intense sensation. Merle sucked on her neck while rocking his hips hard and deep into her.

"Oh Sam. Sweetheart." He moaned as her tight walls flexed around his cock. Sam moaned her face pressed into Merle's neck. "Fuck….. Merle."

She lifted her hips in time with his thrusts and dug her nails into his shoulder and ribs. They moved together, their bodies sliding easily against each other. She felt the strong muscles of his shoulders and arms holding onto her as he pumped steadily. His solid thighs brushing against hers. Merle was overwhelming but in all the right ways. His frame covered hers, surrounded her. He filled her completely, wonderfully. He was all over and inside her.

"Ungh fuckkkk." Sam groaned as her body fell over the edge. Tight walls became tighter while her vision went spotty. The heat of an intense orgasm surging through her flushed body.

"Goddam Sugar…. So sexy Sam. Fuck." Merle muttered while he rutted into her.

Gasping while her heart raced. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper as he sped up, his hips snapping against her.

"Shit gonna... Fuck." Merle growled his neck taut while his hips slammed into her deep. Merle wrapped his arms around Sam's waist arching her body off the bed, his weight pressing into her. Pulling her even closer, his hips rocking into her while he pulsed and throbbed through the last of his orgasm. Sam felt him gasping and his heart clashing against his ribs. Sliding his arms out from under her he lifted his weight off, resting on his elbows. Resting his forehead against her sweaty chest he panted. Sweat dropped off his temple, landing on her breasts. Sam stroked his forehead and tilted his face up, kissing him gently on the lips. Humming he rolled off her and pulled her into his chest.

"Godfuckingdammit" he groaned while scrubbing his eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Fuckin' unloaded inside ya again. Can't knock ya up Sweetheart." He rasped, his fingers digging into his eyes.

"I'll get some condoms from Maggie. She offered 'em already."

Merle looked at her like she was speaking in tongues, "She what? Ya told her?"

"No. She offered... Why are we a secret?" Sam asked feeling slightly disappointed.

Merle frowned and grunted, "Fuck I if know. Ain't done this shit before."

"What shit?"

"A girlfriend or whatever this is." Merle said shrugging.

Sam raised and eyebrow, "Oh. Well we don't have to label it. If it makes you uncomfortable or whatever"

Merle shook his head and pushed the hair off her forehead, "Nah it's just... Don' fuckin know what I'm doin."

Smirking Sam told him, "Well first you gotta give me your class ring, then we go steady... You'll have to meet my parents of course."

Merle narrowed his eyes and squeezed her ribs, tickling her. Sam yelped and slapped his arm. "Stop."

"Fuckin smartass." He grumbled with his lip curved up on one side. The lopsided grin that made Sam swoon. Sam chuckled and shrugged one shoulder, "We can just be. We don't need to define our shit for people, fuck 'em."

Nodding he looked relieved, "Ok."

Sam grinned and said, "That doesn't mean I wanna share."

"Ain't sharin ya either." Merle said gruffly.

"Good." She said.

Merle smirked and agreed, "Good"

Sam kissed him and stroked his chest. A knock on the cell down made Sam jump. "Fuck off." Merle barked making Sam laugh and tuck her face into his side.

"Get up fucker. Gotta get the yard cleared and gates up again." Daryl shouted.

Merle grumbled, "Fuckin busy. Get the Chinaman."

Sam smirked and shook her head at his need to still call Glenn the racist nickname. She knew he was a racist but truthfully she didn't hold it against him. Sam knew its just how he was raised but she also knew part of him was softening on the habit.

Daryl knocked again, "Come on lazy ass."

Merle grinned widely, "Baby brother I'm far from being lazy right now."

Sam snorted, slapping his chest. Daryl coughed loudly as if choking on his tongue and then walked away. Merle laughed gruffly and squeezed Sam's hip. "Pussy's prob'ly blushin' like a school girl."

Sam snorted again, "Don't been mean to Daryl. He can't help being awkward."

Merle rolled out of bed and pulled his boxers up. "Could grow a pair and bang that Carol or the lil blonde who's always starin' at him."

Sam smacked his ass making him growl. "Girl gonna git it."

"Ok. But later, we got shit to kill."


	19. Chapter 19

_Philip POV: the man formerly known as the Governor._

 

Philip opened his remaining eye slowly, blinking into consciousness. He lay in a field Martinez and he had set up camp in. Philip's head and shoulder throbbed. Standing up he looking into the side mirror of their truck. The gaping wound on his face was vicious. Some asshole had shot him in his cheek and blew his ear off. Philip knew he could quite possibly die from the injury. The shoulder injury alone caused a major loss of blood but the face and ear wound? Well that was just in dire need of surgical repair and that just wasn't happening anytime soon.

He had also lost hearing in that ear. The gunshot had not only taken the exterior ear but his eardrum was blown. If he could find the person who shot him, Philip would gut them six ways from Sunday.

He wandered around the makeshift camp and realized Martinez was nowhere in sight. Narrowing his eye he noticed Martinez's pack along with all their supplies was gone.

"Motherfucker," Philip hissed causing him to grimace in pain from the face injury. Philip sneered and the military truck. All he had left was the truck. Pacing around the vehicle he formulated a plan. He had to get medical supplies. He felt if he had the right antibiotics and first aid supplies he could make do without a medical professional.

"Keep it clean and let it heal." He muttered without moving his mouth. Philip looked back into the mirror and turned his head. "You'll look like some gotham city super villain," he thought and chuckled darkly.

Probing the shoulder injury he winced. That gunshot was less problematic but it still hurt like a motherfucker. It was a through and through. Not fragments to dig out. It would take time to heal though and his movement was limited in his right arm now.

"Fuck," he grunted while climbing into the drivers seat. The only place Philip knew he could get supplies from was Woodbury. The pussies from the prison may have raided it but no one knew about his secret stash. Not even motherfucking Merle.

Philip glowered at the road as he drove over it, the cracked black top blistering in the sun. If he ever got hands on Merle he would cut every limb off with a rust hacksaw. He wanted to go to the prison and burn the whole place to the ground. Philip wanted to watch it burn until it was smoldering ruin in the ground. He wanted to pour gasoline on the ashes and burn it all again. Scald the earth's surface with his pure fury. Philip felt it in his veins. In his chest. A bed full of hot coals just broiling inside him.

Glancing in the review mirror he catches sight of the thing looking back. His once handsome round face now torn apart into some kind of gruesome inner demon revel. It was ironic that he perfected Woodbury, perfected the Governor, a façade to hide his dark proclivities and ended up looking just like the monster he was inside. There was no hiding it now. The shooter may not have killed him but they had destroyed his ability to mask the beast. Philip looked like the two faced devil he truly was. Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde.

Pulling into Woodbury slowly he saw the gates were left open. Walkers were roaming around and shuffling into the open doorways of buildings.

'Fuckers,' he hissed while driving to the medical clinic. Philip hopped out quickly and headed inside only to discover it had been wiped out. Growling he stomped out and headed to his apartment for the hidden stash he kept. Once inside he climbed the stairs quickly and locked the door behind him. The closet in his guest bedroom had a hidden panel where he kept a cache of emergency supplies. He got to work cleaning and bandaging his face. The cheek and ear were going to scar over and most likely make talking and eating difficult. There was a visible hole from the inside of his mouth to the cheek, his teeth clearly showing from the side. He hoped it would fill in or something otherwise eating would be a chore. The wounds were weeping and pretty disgusting even for him. Once his face was done he cleaned his shoulder and dressed it.

He packed his bags and gathered anything important he wanted to keep and set everything by the door. Philip entertained the idea of staying there overnight to rest up but the likelihood of someone coming there looking for him was high so he chose to leave. He did however decide no one else was getting Woodbury. He couldn't have it or keep it so no else was going to. Walking downstairs he loaded up a small truck and then headed into the building again. He grabbed a wastebasket and filled it with loose paper and paperback books. Pouring the rest of his whiskey over it after taking a few healthy swigs, Philip lit the basket on fire. He set it next to the curtains and watched as the flames licked their way up the gauzy fabric. Once the room was uncomfortably warm Philip left and head across the street to start another building ablaze. One on each side should cause the whole town to go.

An hour later Philip sat in his truck watching the glow from the Woodbury fire at a safe distance. Walkers began pouring into the area as the buildings burned, drawn to the bright lights and crumbling structures. Dark thick smoke rose into the sky and filled the air with a burnt rubber smell. Turning the smaller truck around and driving in the opposite direction Philip headed away from the town, away from the prison and toward a new goal. He may have lost his town. He may have lost all his pathetic sheep but he hadn't lost his desire for vengeance. Philip would go back to that prison eventually. He'd go back and kill every single one of those assholes.

'No one takes what mine and lives. No one.' He growls inwardly while wringing the steering wheel with white knuckled fists.


	20. Chapter 20

The new arrivals were settling in and being given duties around the prison. There was clean up to do in the cellblock and courtyard. Bodies to remove and burn as well as walkers to kill. Rick, Daryl, Merle, Sam and Glenn got to work clearing the yard of walkers. They parked two cars blocking the gate to prevent others from entering. After they killed the undead in the yard, they cleared the fences. Tyreese and a couple men from Woodbury got to work mending the gates.

The day was long and hard but productive. The prison yard was protected again. Merle and Daryl set out after things were secure to hunt for dinner. Merle was happy to get away from all the people. He was already irritated by the amount of people now hanging around and mouths to feed.

'Fuckin bleedin' heart liberal Sherriff.' He thought grumpily.

Supplies from Woodbury were brought back to the prison but the amount of mouths to feed was intimidating. Runs were being planned for the following day as well as hunting for the Governor. Michonne and Daryl were even more determined to find him after finding Andrea bitten in the Governor's torture room. Merle hadn't told Sam about the rooms he had seen set up for Michonne and her. He could tell the Governor had taken great care in how he was going to hurt her. Daryl had stood with him looking at the chair with leather cuffs just waiting for their next victim. The table set up with razors, pliers and other intimidating medical equipment. Merle had felt the rage seeping off his little brother. The thought that she could've ended up there made both Dixon's blood boil.

A bolt flew past Merle bring him out of his angry thoughts. He looked up and saw Daryl had gotten another squirrel.

"Gonna need a hundred of those to feed all those people," Merle grumbled. Daryl grunted in response as he yanked the bolt and dead animal off the tree trunk. They kept walking and check some snares Daryl had set up around the prison grounds. Many had been trampled by the dead who shuffled toward the gunfire.

"Ya think we'll find 'im?" Daryl asked after finding a rabbit in a trap. Merle shrugged and scratched his chin. "We better." He rasped.

They kept moving and found five more squirrels before heading back to the prison. They sat in the courtyard and dressed the animals. Some of the kids from Woodbury watched them until a couple of mother hens drug them away. Merle snorted as they claimed it was inappropriate for kids to see such gore.

"Tha fuck ya thinks beyond those fences ladies? Kittens 'n rainbows?" he asked with a sardonic grin. Daryl smirked while tugging the skin off the rabbit they caught. Sam wandered over and sat down, taking the pack of cigarettes out of Merle's front pocket.

"Hey now." He grumbled as he removed the innards of a squirrel. "Those are mine lil lady."

Sam laughed and lit one up, inhaling deeply before sticking it between Merle's lips. He took a drag and let it hang lazily on his lips, exhaling through his nostrils. Sam plucked it away and took another deep drag. "So how the fuck are we feeding all these people?" she asked, sticking the smoke into Merle's lips again as he pulled the skin off his squirrel.

"Doin' runs tomorrow, comin' with?" Merle asked setting the small body aside and grabbing the next one. Sam nodded and said, "Be good to get outta these fuckin' fences."

Merle laughed and said, "You're getting paroled again, Sugar"

Sam's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Daryl who was also squinting at her. Merle realized his slip up. "Again?" Daryl asked.

Sam cleared her throat and said, "Nothin', he's jokin'."

"Sam it ain't no big deal. She's got a record. Daryl ain't gonna judge ya." He said flicking his cigarette butt away. Daryl watched her look away nervously and said, "Don' give a shit. What were ya in for?"

Sam chewed on her thumb and said, "Just drugs 'n stealin shit."

Merle smirked at her down play of her charges but didn't say anything. Daryl's eyebrow raised but didn't say anything else. Merle bumped her shoulder with his and said, "See no big deal."

Sam shrugged and said, "Just don't need people looking down on me for shit I did forever ago."

"Who gives a fuck what they think of ya?" Merle commented while chucking more innards in the bucket for garbage. Sam sighed and rested her chin on her hand, "I don't know, guess I don't."

Daryl finished up his last animal and said, "No ones gonna care unless your some kinda serial killer."

Sam smirked and said, "They called me the black widow.I like to kill my mates."

Merle snorted and said, "Try me Sweetheart. See how that goes."

Sam laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Nah. You're growin' on me."

Daryl grunted, "Grownin' on ya like mold."

 

* * *

Merle, Daryl, Sam and Glenn were doing a run in a town thirty miles east of the prison. With the additional people at the prison they needed to stock up on everything. The town had a large big box store, which had been looted, but they felt they might still find needed items. They brought their large truck to haul everything back. As they pulled up they saw abandoned cars that had been burned, dead bodies littered the ground and walking corpses shuffled through the parking lot. Merle circled the building checking out the back entrance. Once there they decided to enter from the back and grab items from the back stock product area. They hoped it wasn't as looted as the front.

Daryl and Merle took point while Sam and Glenn watched their backs. The group moved in smoothly and quietly. All four having done scavenging trips countless times knew how to proceed without getting killed. The backroom was pitch black so each person used a flashlight. Merle was using his bayonet attachment and a handgun with silencer. Sam chose her machete while carrying her rifle on her back. Daryl was of course was using his bow and Glenn opted for a machete and handgun combo.

They moved swiftly through the dark cavern of a room and took down five walkers who seemed to be ex employee. Their once red shirts and tan pants dark with blood and gore. Sam found an additional walker locked in the employee break room. Merle secured the door leading to the storefront to prevent any walkers from entering while they loaded up their truck. Three empty carts were lined up along a wall so the group moved through the back room loading them up while sorting through the stock they needed. Clothing, food and first aid supplies were first to be hunted down. Next were bedding, camping gear, cleaning supplies and toiletries.

The truck bed was half full by the time they finish with the back room. The group looks through the tiny window in the door leading to the front of the store and see the inky darkness beyond. The two hunters listen intently for sounds of hidden monsters within and deem it safe to proceed. Unlocking and sliding through the door they travel in pairs, clearing the store of walkers. Each pair puts down at least ten shuffling bodies as they work from the back to the front of the building. Merle and Sam hit the pharmacy while Daryl and Glenn go to the grocery area. Carrying long duffle bags Merle and Sam empty the shelves of everything from cold medicine to multi vitamins. The pharmacist area is pretty empty but Merle being the drug hound he is finds plenty of gold mines. One of which was a year worth of birth control pills, which he confiscated for Sam.

'No more need for rubbers,' he thought with a wicked grin. He couldn't wait to start shoving them down her throat.

The other stockpile he found was z-packs of antibiotics. They would work well for any possible illness or injury. Sam scoured the shelves of first aid supplies and feminine hygiene products. Merle wrinkled his nose at the mountain of tampons.

"What ya prefer we bleed all over?" she smirked.

"Don' need to know 'bout your lady business." He grumbled while zipping up his full bag. "Le's go to the clothing section."

They wandered over to the men's and women's section of the store. Sam was gathering underwear and socks as well as any long sleeved shirts. It wasn't winter but it would be soon and the prison was bound to be freezing. Merle grabbed piles of plain t-shirt, flannels, boxers and socks. They loaded two carts full and then headed to the back room. Once there they met up with Daryl and Glenn who had three carts worth of food and water.

"This place was a goldmine." Glenn remarked with a grin. Merle grunted while pushing his cart through the swinging doors. They loaded up the truck bed and then shoved even more into the truck cab. Sam and Glenn ended up sitting on top of piles of clothing. It was uncomfortable but the run had been well worth it.

"What did you do before this Sam?" Glenn asked while shifting on top of the pile of clothing. Sam cleared her throat and said, "Hopped from job to job. Nothin' important."

Merle snorted in the front and glance at her in the mirror. Rolling her eyes she asked Glenn the same. "Delivered Pizzas." He replied with a smile. Sam chuckled and leaned her head back against the seat.

"What's the craziest thing you've seen when delivery one?" she asked with a smirk. Glenn smiled widely and said, "I had a lady answer the door wearing one of those sexy nurse costumes… when she opened the door to give me the money I saw a dude in a bunny costume in the background."

"Was it Halloween?" Sam asked.

"Nah it was July." He said with a chuckle causing Merle to bark out a loudly laugh. Sam smirked and shook her head. "People are such weirdos."

Merle drawled, "Oh come on Sugar. Ain't dressin' up as a naughty nurse for me?"

Sam shook her head and said, "Nope. Maybe Naughty prison guard." Merle guffawed and rubbed his chin, "I can work with tha'."

Glen wrinkled his nose and said, "That's gross guys. I don't need to hear about your sex life."

Daryl snorted, "Everybody's heard 'bout your sex life Glenn. Ya and Maggie aren't quiet."

Sam smirked at Glenn's reddened cheeks. Merle snorted and looked back at him, "Gotta say son. Never thought of ya as someone capable of gettin' a nice slice a Georgia peach." Glenn frowned but then rolled his eyes when he saw Merle's joking smile. "She's outta my league that's for sure." Glenn remarked with a laugh.

"Bet your ass she is," Daryl scoffed but let his lips curl up.

 

* * *

They were approaching the gates of the prison and saw Tyreese and Karen there to open them up and hold off the walkers. Pulling up into the courtyard the group piled out of the car and started unloading their supplies. Rick seemed ecstatic about the large haul. Sam took a few of the items she grabbed for herself and headed to Merle and hers cell. She grabbed a few pieces of clothing as well as her favorite shampoo and conditioner from before she went to prison. Merle came in a few minutes after she started to grab items to take to he showers.

"Gonna shower?" he asked throwing his bag on the top bunk.

"Yeah. Wanna join me?" she asked with a wicked grin. His face almost cracked in half with the size of his smile. "Fuck yes," he muttered grabbing a new set of clothes. They wandered to the bathrooms and found the place empty. Merle turned the small sign they had hung on the door to show it was occupied and then locked the door behind them for good measure. Sam smirked as she peeled off her clothing while watching Merle do the same. She fucking loved the sight of his low riding jeans. Her eyes consuming the view in front of her.

"Found somethin' ya might like." He rasped as he slid his jeans down and freed his hardon. Sam raised an eyebrow, "I've seen your dick before Merle."

Merle laughed gruffly and shook his head, "Not what I was talkin' bout Sugar. Found a year worth of the pill."

Sam smiled and kicked out the last of her clothing and turned the faucet on. The water was cold but still amazing. "Good. Better than condoms." She said while letting the water run off her body. Merle joined her his hand sliding up her body and gripping her neck. "Fuck ya it is."

Lowering his mouth, he kissed her slowly, the water trailing over their faces, dripping off their chins. Sam moaned as he pulled her against him, grinding. Moving to her neck Merle whispered, "Gonna fuck ya against this wall girl." His hand lifting her leg to his hip. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, her body practically climbing up his. Tightening her legs around his waist as his right arm supported her weight while pressing her into the wall. Sam loved his strong arms gripping her, the chords of muscle taut yet not straining. No weakness shown. She could feel the thick shoulder muscles ripple under her hands.

"Ain't taken my time Sugar." He said, his mouth licking and sucking on her neck and the curve of her breasts, his hand kneading her flesh. "Good," she panted as her nails gripping his shoulder, rolling her hips against him. Merle pressed his upper body further into her, pinning her to the wall as his hand slipped between them, lining himself up with her wet opening. In one swift motion he was buried inside Sam as she moaned loudly, the sound echoing of the tiled walls. Fast snapping movement of Merle hips against her making them each groan.

"Fuckin shit," he growled his teeth scraping across her shoulder. Sam could tell her was holding back, not biting her like he wanted to. She silently thanked him for being so fucking considerate.

"God girl," he moaned his mouth finding hers again. They ground against each other, Merle's thrust shallow and fast as she held on for dear life. Sam bit her lip as her muscles began to flutter, clenching against the delicious sensation of Merle inside her. "Fuck Merle, almost." She mumbled her legs squeezing his waist even tighter.

"That's it Sam. Cum for me baby girl." He rasped his hips slapping against her. Rolling her hips one last time the tight coil that had built up inside her unfurled, every muscle spasming as her orgasm crested. "Oh god," she moaned her head thrown back, thumping against he white tiles. Merle growled his arms tightening around her as his pumped harder and deeper, his groin throbbing while she squeezed him.

"Fuck," he hissed through clenched teeth, his neck strained as his knees threatened to buckle. Merle pulled out quickly and finished on her stomach, rocking into her as he pulsed. Her slick belly sliding against his hot skin. Gasping pants filled the room as Sam slide down his body, her legs unsteady enough to need to hold onto Merle's arm. "Jesus Christ," she muttered her head falling against the wall. Merle chuckled and pulled her closer while leaning his forehead against the cool tile. "Gotta wash up now," he said roughly looking down at his cum smeared along her pale stomach. Sam chuckled and said, "You remembered." He laughed and said, "Unfortunately yeah. Gonna shove a whole pack of those pills down your throat."

Sam smiled, "Still need protection for a month before we're safe," she remarked. Merle groaned and scrubbed his face with soap. "Bullshit," he grumbled as he moved to his body. Sam laughed and nodded, "I agree but gotta do it."

They finished washing up and getting dressed. When they opened the door they found Glenn and Maggie waiting outside. Glenn had a smirk on his face which Merle returned, "All yours stud."

Glen blushed which made Merle bark out a loud laugh while walking away. Sam followed him, her hand gripping his shirt. Merle looked back and saw her hand. "Reminds me of your first shower here,"

Sam laughed and shook her head, "God I was so fuckin' out of it."

"Ya was scared s'all. Don't blame ya." He remarked his hand on her lower back as then climbed the stairs to their cell. Sometimes Sam was surprised at how sweet Merle could be without even thinking about it. The warm hand on her back guiding her up the stairs made her skin tingle.

Merle unpacked his bag and handed Sam the stack of birth control pills and said, "Bottoms up. Month from now I'm gonna do that again without unloadin' on your stomach." He cocky grin slide onto his face while he kept unpacking. Sam smirked and unopened a box. "Should I check with Hershel to see if they're safe to just take?"

"He's a fuckin' vet. Won't know shit." Merle scoffed as he sat down, untying his boots.

"True, all well. We'll see I s'pose." She said popping out the first pill and swallowing it down with warm bottle of water. Merle groaned as he lay down, "Fuck that was a work out. Maybe I won't do that again."

Sam climbed into the bed with him and nodded against his chest. "Yeah you may be getting to old for that shit." Merle slapped her ass and growled into her neck, "Gonna bend you over me knee girl."

"Promise?" she said sleepily. Merle grabbed her ass hard and pulled her closer. "Keep it up and I will." Sam laughed while tucking her face into his side, inhaling his scent and humming. They lay quietly, relaxing after the run and the shower aerobics.

"I was thinkin'" Merle started before pausing. Sam looked up from her spot on his chest, her head tilting upward. "Bout what?" She asked. Merle unwound and rewrapped his finger in her hair. "Bout the day the Governor showed up. When you were looking at Shumpert."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Thought ya'd be more upset... 'bout off'n someone." He said hesitantly his eyes jumping around her face.

Sam swallowed thickly as she realized what he was really asking. "Sorry?" She said slowly. He smirked and shook his head, "Ain't lookin for a sorry. Just wonderin' if he was the only person ya off'ed."

Sam cleared her throat and said quietly, "No."

He nodded and said, "Who else?"

Sam chewed her lip and plucked at a loose thread on his flannel shirt. "Remember how I said my scar was from a fight over jello?"

Merle grinned and nodded, "Ya lil liar."

Rolling her eyes Sam said, "Didn't know how you'd react or if you'd... I don't know."

"Ain't gonna judge. Ya know that. Got no room to judge someone." He replied while tugging the lock of hair he was playing with. "So what happen?"

"It was a hit.. Well attempted hit. Some other drug traffickers tryin' to take me out. Happened in the shower."

"She cut ya? Then what?" Merle asked, his finger winding around the blonde lock.

"I got the blade, took care of her and walked away. No one found out it was me. Fixed it with super glue from the wood want to go to the infirmary." She said while biting her lip.

"Good." He said his thumb tracing the scar along her jaw. "Deserved it. She the only other one?"

Sam shook her head once and cleared her throat. "Before I went away... A deal went bad, a short shoot out... and well after the shit hit the fan I had to protect my uncle. Ran into some bad people along the way."

Merle laughed gruffly. "Jesus Christ sugar."

Sam chewed her lip viciously feeling anxious. Merle pulled the lip away from her teeth. "Don' worry. Ain't mad or worried you're gonna kill me in my sleep. Just means ya got my back when shit go sideways."

Sam smirked and nodded her head while tracing circles on his chest.

"So how many countin' Shumpert"

"Seven."

He chuckled gruffly again and pulled her face to his, kissing her slowly. Sam pulled back and said, "I didn't fuckin enjoy it or anything but... I walked away and they didn't, so fuck them."

Merle nodded, his fingers gripping her chin gently as his mouth working against hers slowly. His hand stroking her face and arm pulling her tightly against his side. "I know ya ain't some psycho. Makes me glad that ya'll take care of ya'self if need be. Don' gotta worry 'bout ya pussyin' out." Sam laughed and shook her head against his chest, "No… pussying out is not one of my traits. I'm too stubborn."

"Good," he said gruffly.


	21. Chapter 21

Merle woke up to Sam kicking a leg and squeezing his t-shirt tightly. Rubbing her upper back he felt how sticky her skin was and the tremble in her body.

"Gotcha Sugar. Calm down." He rasped, his hand stroking her soft skin, goosebumps following his touch. The trembling quake though her body slowed and eventually disappeared. The tension dissolved and she nuzzled into his chest. Smirking at the girl curled around him, Merle felt good being able to help her like that. His touch alone soothing her, making everything all right. Merle had never had anyone to do that for but also would never have done it to begin with.

Sam was different though.

She was more than a girl he fucked.

Sometimes...

Sometimes he didn't even feel like he was fucking her. They did fuck but on many occasions… it was something more.

Something else...

So much more...

He had fucked a lot of women before but he'd had more firsts with Sam than anyone else. Kissing alone could stand for dozens of firsts. Like kissing while inside her. He barely even looked at the women he fucked before. Usually bent them over something, came and left.

Kissing her with no intention of fucking her at all. Just because he wanted to taste her, feel her. He'd never kissed in the rain or in a shower before. Never had chaste kisses on other places for no sexual reason. Kissing her forehead. Her cheek, hand and fucking hell her wrist! Kissing that thin pale skin above her palm made him harder than steel. He even did those innocent kisses when she wasn't even aware, just because. Kisses to her temple while she slept next to him.

Speaking of sleeping next to him. The closest thing he'd come to that in the past would be passing out dead drunk and high next to some barfly or hooker who was also passed out dead drunk and high. He'd never held a woman and slept. Fucking sure as hell never spooned a woman.

All these firsts rolled up became the strangest and greatest thing to ever happen to Merle. All caused by one tiny woman with big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was his little spitfire who didn't put up with his shit but also let him get away with quite a bit. She didn't try to change him. Didn't demand he be someone else. She let Merle be Merle however crass and cranky he was. That didn't mean she let him get away with any bullshit though. Sam had a sharp tongue and would use it to put him in his place. Merle would have raged before but with Sam it felt right. Sharing the control. Turned him the fuck on to have a strong woman. A real partner not a ball and chain to drag along.

He let the phrase 'His woman.' rolling around his tongue. It sounded good from his mouth. Forming the words silently and quietly it felt right. It felt good. He bet if he introduced her as his girl he'd be rock hard with no shame. It was an intoxicating thought. Sam being his girl. Made him want her more. Want to be inside her and wrapped around her. Surrounding her inside and out.

His hands trailed up and down her body. The flickering images he'd saved in his dirty mind shuffling. Sam writhing in his lap. Sam on her knees, her lips wrapped tightly around him. Soft thighs circling his waist or thrown over his shoulders. Buried between her legs.

Squeezing her ass, he pulled her against him. Sam moaned when he stretched his arm down to touch her pussy from behind. His fingers dipping into her. The longer he stroked the wetter she got and the more she rolled her hips against him.

"I wake ya sugar?" He drawled his voice gravelly.

"Yes, so good..." She moaned as he slid his fingers inside her. Thrusting them as he bent his leg to rub between hers. His thigh rubbing her clit while his fingers pumped inside. Sam was moaning quietly, her hips rolling harder. Grinding against his leg and hand.

"So wet for me Sam." Merle rasped his tongue tracing her jaw. Sucking her ear lobe and groaning when her hand reached his hard on. They writhed against each other until Merle felt her tight walls flutter. He focused on her, blocking her hand movement out to bring her to orgasm and make last long. Pumping steadily he used his thick right forearm to push her down harder against his thigh.

"Fuck fuck Merle goddddddd." She groaned her mouth clamping on his shoulder while her body spasmed against him. Her tight walls becoming almost impossibly tight.

"That's it sugar." He said hoarsely. His cock throbbing at the feeling of make her cum.

Also a first. Actually giving a shit about someone else's pleasure. Getting her off was at times even better than get off himself. Not always but sometimes.

His hands slowed but he kept pumping. The wetness dripping on his thigh and coating his fingers and palm. Her hips still rolled against him.

"Like making ya feel good Sam." He whispered. She sat up in and elbow, her eyes dancing over his face. He felt uneasy with the scrutiny but allowed her to do it.

"I really enjoy you making me feel good, " she smirked and then added, "I like making you cum. "

Grinning he rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah?"

Sam nodded, "I can cum just by you cumming inside me."

Merle smirked and leaned up, kissing her jaw. "Thanks Sugar."

"For telling you the truth?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

Shaking his head, his lips grazing her cheek. Merle felt like he was being a giant pussy but spoke anyways, "Nah for actually enjoying bein' with me."

Smiling softly she leaned forward, kissing him gently before whispering, "No reason to thank me. Being with you is the best kinda thank you."

Merle snorted and squeezed her ribs, "You're bein' a pussy with al them feelin's."

"Pffft. I get a free pass cuz I'm a girl. 'sides you started it." Sam smirked. "Now what should we do with this?" She asked while gripping him tightly in her fist.

 

* * *

They were making a run to Woodbury to look for signs of the Governor. Sam, Merle, Daryl and Michonne were going to scour the area for tracks and evidence of him returning to the town. Merle wanted to find the guy and gut him for Sam. He wanted to be able to look at her and see relief in her eyes. He sat up front with Daryl while the girls sat in back. Sam and Michonne had developed some kind of relationship since everything went down with Woodbury. He believed they bonded over the shared hatred for the psycho but he also thinks they are similar women. Both strong hardheaded bitches. Merle smirked in the mirror as he saw Sam smile at something Michonne said. Daryl grunted causing Merle to look over at him. The fucker smirked at him. "What?" Merle snapped at him making the backseat to go silent.

"Nothin'." Daryl answered his eyes still amused.

"Fuck's ya problem Darylina?" he taunted his irritation growing. It was bad enough that he felt like a big pussy when thinking of Sam, he didn't need his shithead of a brother fucking with him about it.

"Shit Merle, nothin'. Ok. Just think it's funny." He drawled while swerving around an abandoned car.

Merle's nostrils flared and he growled, "Think what's funny asshole?" Daryl snorted and shook his head without replying. Sam leaned forward between the two, blocking each other's view.

"How about we play I spy?" Sam said with a grin. "I'll start. I spy something yellow."

Merle glowered at her and turned his eyes back to the window stewing over his brother catching him acting soft. 'Ain't fuckin' soft,' he growled inwardly.

"No takers? Michonne? Something yellow?" she said while still sitting forward.

"The sun," Michonne said flatly. Sam squeezed Merle's shoulder before sliding back to her seat. "Ding ding ding. Michonne for the win. Tell her what she's won Bob."

Michonne barked out a laugh, "Such a fuckin weirdo."

Sam snorted and slapped Merle seat. He looked at her in the vanity mirror and saw her bite her lip and cock an eyebrow. The look caused a rush off heat to his groin. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he gave her a cocky grin. "Gonna get it girl."

Sam threw her head back and laughed. "Your turn Daryl, I spy."

Daryl grunted but didn't respond as his foot lifted off the gas pedal and leaned over the steering while looking up into the sky. Merle leaned forward, his eyes looking up also. Dark smoke was drifting up into the sky from where Woodbury sat. Daryl slowed to a stop and looked over at Merle. "That's it yeah?"

Merle nodded and rubbed his chin. "Yeah. Le's go in on foot. Hide us by that group of trees." Daryl drove off the road into the woods, tucking the car behind a copse with dense leaves. They climbed out and made sure the vehicle was covered and headed toward Woodbury. The smell from the fire reached them almost instantly. Burnt wood, rubber and plastic. A thick odor that coated their throats and stuck to their skin. Merle took lead as they maneuvered quickly through the forest. They began running into walkers as the approached. Merle watched Sam kick out the legs of a walker and nail it with her long blade. Daryl was taking out undead with precisely aimed bolts. Merle pushed a corpse into a tree trunk and drove his bayonet blade through its chin, thick blood oozing down its forehead and splattering on the side of Merle's face. Grunting he yanked his blade out and let the walker fall away. Stepping forward they kept walking. As they reached the large area Woodbury once stood they found blackened structures. Broken walls, burnt brick and melted glass. Walkers were shuffling everywhere, many melted to the cracked blacktop that once paved the tiny streets. Merle waked ahead of them, stabbing into the soft skulls of crawling dead, his shoes sticking to the blistering road.

"Fuckin hell," Daryl grunted while taking out an especially disgusting body. "You think he did this?" Sam asked her blade sinking into the temple of a melted corpse reaching for her feet.

"Yeah." Merle responded flatly, his eyes scanning the whole destroyed town. "Ain't gonna find any tracks here. Too many dead came through."

Daryl grunted in agreement and pulled a bolt out of a corpse's rotten head, flicking the gore off. Sam chewed her lip and tapped her machete against her leg. "Fuckin bastard," she huffed before wandering away. Merle watched her move further into the town. He could feel the heat wafting off the ground, the buildings were still smoking. The bitter metal taste made him cough. "Sam come on. Ain't safe here." Merle hollered as she brought her machete down on another crawling corpse. He could see her breathing hard as she stabbed one after another. He looked back and saw Daryl and Michonne watching the scene. Sam was loosing it. Merle could see she was working through whatever she was feeling. He could understand it, he wanted to do the same but she was heading deeper and deeper into the town.

"SAM!" he hollered, jogging after her when she reached a group of five walking dead. Their body's burnt and black. Barely shambling along on crispy limbs. Sam swung her blade decapitating one while kicking another to the ground. She stabbed and slashed the bodies. Merle stabbed the last one as she turned to take it out.

"Stop girl now." He growled as she turned to go down another street. Sam yanked her arm away when he grabbed it and growled, "Fuck OFF."

"NO!" he snapped while grabbing her bicep tightly. "Ain't safe and it's a waste of time. Come on now."

He dragged her along while she growled and yanked on her arm. "Girl ain't got time for a fuckin' pissyfit. Le's go." He growled while he passed Daryl and Michonne's amused faces. He glowered at them but kept walking toward the forest.

"Fuck you Merle. I need to kill some shit or I'm gonna flip the fuck out." She shouted finally yanking out of his grip, stumbling backwards but catching herself. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling fast. He could see sweat dripping down her forehead, her eyes angry and red. "Fuckin' asshole isn't here. We missed him and we aint fucking ever findin' him. NOW… now I gotta watch over my fuckin' shoulder FOREVER!" She shouted, her hands in fists. "All cuz I fuckin missed. I fuckin missed. I fucked up."

Sam chucked her machete away and scrubbed her face hard, blood smearing across her cheeks. Merle watched her struggling to hold onto the tentative grasp she had of emotions. Looking to the side he saw Daryl and Michonne taking out walkers attracted to their argument.

"Sam we gotta go." He said quietly but firmly. Sam took three deep breathes before picking up her machete and walking toward the other two killing approaching undead. The group headed back to the car and killed walkers along the way. Merle could see Daryl looking for tracks but not finding anything useable. The area was trampled by all the walkers. Sam was still huffing out angry breaths, muttering to herself. Her hand was tightly gripping her blade while the other was fisted. He knew she was digging her nails into her palms the way she also did when upset or stressed. Hurting her body to stop feeling pain inside. Shaking his head he stepped over, taking her hand in his.

"Stop hurtin ya'self." He said lowly, his finger digging into her palm. "Stop Sugar."

Sam scoffed and pulled her hand away from him, feigning irritation but really close to breaking. He felt his chest clench when he saw her watery eyes spilling over her cheeks. Clear trails moving through the blood splatter. Glancing over at him she angrily wiped her face and walked faster ahead of him toward the car. Once there she yanked the branches off they had used and climbed into the back seat, slamming the door loudly.

"So what now?" Michonne asked, her arms crossed while staring at the door Sam shut. Merle growled and scrubbed his face. "We can check nearby houses. Look for signs of someone squatting in 'em."

Daryl grunted and wiped a bolt on his pant leg. "Reckon s'only way we're gonna find 'im. Gonna need to search every fuckin' nook and cranny for that asshole."

Merle growled and took out a pack of cigarettes, offering them to Daryl and then surprising himself by offering them to Michonne. She shook her head but seemed amused. He rolled his eyes and lit up, hollowing his cheeks with a deep drag. The nicotine calming his frayed nerves.

"Le's go then. Sam's not gonna wait much longer. She'll walk off without us." He said, exhaling through his nostrils while he spoke. Daryl scratched his lip with his thumb and rasped, "She ok?"

"She's fucking pissed. Can't say I blame 'er. Needs to let off some steam." He replied while moving to the passenger seat. They all climbed in and drove back out to the road.

"We're gonna check nearby houses and shops ok?" Merle said looking at Sam in vanity mirror.

Sam was blank faced and only responded with a nod. She looked out the window and was silent. Merle finished his smoke while watching her reel in her anger. She chewed her lip viciously and tapped her fingers on the doorframe. He could see tension in her shoulders and stiffness in her back.

"Might s'well scavenge them houses too," Merle said looking over at Daryl as they pulled into a small suburb. Nodding Daryl pulled the car over and they climbed out quickly. A few dead stumbled toward them, gnashing teeth and claw like hands. Merle let Sam take the lead, her rage still simmering below the surface needing an outlet. Her strong arms flexing at they jammed her blade through the skull of a rotting man. She wore a tank top today. The scars on her shoulders and back were out in the open. The scarred pink tissue contrasting against her pale back. She had on dark jeans that hugged her hips and rode low, her hipbones showing as her top lifted. He caught Daryl looking at her as she stepped on a body for leverage, yanking her blade out of a thick skull. Daryl glanced at him and looked embarrassed for staring at her. Merle smirked and sauntered toward him, "Seein' somethin' ya like there baby brother?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "Nah Merle. Just lookin at them scars. Look healed."

Merle chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Riiiiight, Darylina. Gotta say I can't blame ya for starin'." He glanced at her swing her blade into the last walker shuffling down the street. Her arms splattered with gore, her shirt soaked with sweat. She was fucking hot.

"Fuckin' woman's got no idea." Merle muttered to his brother and smirked. Daryl rubbed his nose on his forearm and grunted in agreement.

Merle wandered over toward Sam who was sipping some water. "Feel better there Sugar?" he rasped taking the bottle from her. She sighed and nodded, her hands resting on her hips, her head bowed.

"Let's go find shit or somethin'." she said sounding calmer, sliding her blade out again and jutting her chin to the nearest house. Nodding he followed her up the driveway to the abandoned house.

Merle and Sam took point while Michonne and Daryl circled the back and took guard. Merle and Sam cleared each room and closet. Once clear they searched for supplies. Merle found two backpacks and started stuffing one with canned goods while Sam took the other upstairs. He could hear her rooting around upstairs. Once he cleared the bottom floor of goods he moved upstairs to find her digging through a closet.

Sam was stuffing extra clothing into her backpack when Merle came into the bedroom. "Anything good?" He asked opening the dressers.

"Clothes and shit. What size shoe do you wear?" She asked looking through the boots on the floor of the closet.

"11 or 12." He said as he held up a pair of lacy panties and wiggling his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam snorted and said, "You need me to dress up for you old man?"

He looked at her with a grin and stuffed the lacy scrap into his back pocket. Sam laughed loudly and said, "If there's a matching bra I wear a 34 c."

Sam opened a shoebox and choked on her tongue while laughing. Merle walked over and looked inside the box.

"Hoooooleeee shit." He hooted. "That's a lot of rubber dicks. Kinky bitch lived here huh?" He drawled as he reached for one. Sam slapped his hand, "Don't! Who knows how clean these are. Gross."

Merle looked at her with an amused expression. "Ya wanna play Sugar?"

"Not with a used dildo." She snorted before closing the box and throwing into the back of the closet.

Merle guffawed and shook his head. Michonne stuck her head into the room hearing Merle's ruckus. "What's goin on?"

Merle was still chuckling and Sam rolled her eyes at Michonne. "The woman of the house liked her toys."

Michonne smirked, "You takin' em?" Merle started laughing again. Sam snorted, "Fuck no. I don't need no vag cooties."

Merle was grabbing his stomach and laughing hard, bent over at the waist. Sam sighed and stood up. Kicking him in the leg she said, "Come on you perv. We've got four more houses."

They exited the house and found Daryl standing outside, his bow resting in his arms. He raised an eyebrow at Merle's amused expression. "Wha?"he rapsed.

Merle chuckled and shook his head, "Nothin baby brother. You'd just blush like a school girl."

Sam snorted and wandered toward the next house. Daryl looked at Michonne and she smirked, "They found a plethora of sex toys."

Daryl's eye widened as he looked over at Merle. Merle gave him a cocky grin, "Ya want me to go up and get 'em for ya Daryl?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes and stomped away making Merle bark out a laugh. Michonne laughed quietly and walked with Merle to the next house. Sam was standing on the porch waiting for them to arrive. Daryl entered the house with her and cleared the home while Merle and Michonne cleared the exterior. He looked for tracks and signs for any others staying in the area. He was circling back to the front when Daryl poked his head out the second floor window. "Merle," he rasped quietly.

Merle looked up, "Yeah?"

"Got dried bloody gauze. Prob'ly a day old." He told him while going back inside. Merle jogged inside and climbed the stairs quickly. Inside the tiny bathroom Daryl was looking at the used bandages. Merle picked up a piece and felt it for dampness. "Yeah, day or two." Merle remarked tossing it down again. Sam walked up behind them and shouldered her pack. "It him?" she asked her voice reserved.

Merle shrugged and squeezed her shoulder. "Could be, could be some other random fucker. We'll find out."

He clasped her arm and bent to catch her eyes. "Got it?"

She looked at him and worried her lip for a moment before nodding stiffly. Letting go they all moved downstairs again and continued onto the next house. Merle and Daryl cleared it and searched while Sam and Michonne kept guard. Daryl was digging through an old gun case pulling out boxes of ammo and even a box of bolts. "So she your girlfriend now? Or ya just fuckin her?" he asked jamming the box of bullets in his bag. Merle looked over and furrowed his brow, "Why ya lookin' to get laid?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah wouldn' take your sloppy seconds." Merle sneered at him, "Ya callin' my girl sloppy?"

Daryl looked confused, "Nah Merle it's just a sayin'. Shit I was just jokin'."

"So whaddya care if she is my girl? Huh?" Merle asked angrily yanking open a closet door.

"I don'. Just…. Ya never stuck with one bitch before." Daryl remarked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Merle huffed out a breath and let his arms fail to his sides, "Ain't never thought I would wanna or find one that wanted to."

He looked over at his brother and chewed his cheek a moment, "Sam's different. She…" he paused and looked over at Daryl for help explaining it but found none. Shaking his head tried to cover his tangled feelings, smirking, "I'm just a good lays all. She'll get sick a ol' Merle and move on." He cleared his throat and walked away leaving Daryl in the office. As he passed he saw Daryl's head shake and he muttered, "Nah she won't brother."

Merle didnt answer but instead walked outside to find Michonne and Sam leaning against an abandoned car. A gas tank on the ground. "We siphoned the gas, it was full." Sam said sipping water and spitting out, rinsing the gas taste out of her mouth.

"Didn' hafta. I coulda done it Sugar." He said picking up the tank and walking it to their car. Sam shrugged and rinsed her mouth again, "t'sfine, I don't mind."

The last houses went fast. Both had been looted extensively and they found nothing of use in either. Daryl turned back toward the prison and they rode quietly. All thinking about their trip and what it meant for finding the Governor. Merle decided he'd sit down with Daryl and plan out the next trip. They needed to get a grid set up and work the whole area now that Woodbury went up in smoke. Looking in the mirror he saw Sam laying her head against the glass, her eyes squinting at each walker they passed, looking for that familiar face. She caught him looking at her and shrugged, muttering, "One can dream." She smiled at him and reached forward, her hand squeezing his shoulder. Merle felt Daryl's eyes on them and glared at him. He smirked and shook his head in response. "Aint sayin nothin'." He rasped while biting his thumb.

"Fuck off baby brother, gonna kick your scrawny ass soon." He growled but was more joking than serious, punching him in the shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

The group pulled into the prison after completing their search of Woodbury and the neighboring suburb. Rick and Glenn approach and speak with Daryl and Merle while Sam headed inside. She was still angry they hadn't found the man. She was still blaming herself but the amount of physical exertion she put forth on the trip was numbing the emotions of the day. Her vision was blood red while out there. When they found Woodbury burnt to the ground Sam felt like she was burning just as hot. Smoldering and scorched. She wanted to stomp around and kill everything in sight. She wanted to destroy anything in her path. Her chest ached with unadulterated rage. The bastard had covered his tracks and destroyed any other supplies they may have gotten from the town. Sam was pissed off. Killing every walker in sight was the only thing she could think of doing to release the hatred she had brewing inside her.

"How'd it go?" Carol interrupted Sam's thoughts as she passed by in the cellblock. Sam stopped and watched the woman holding Judith, a bottle placed in her tiny mouth. Sam smiled softly at the sight despite her inner turmoil and sighed, "Woodbury's burnt to the ground. No tracks to be found now…. Merle and Daryl are going to come up with a plan I guess."

Carol nodded and said, "If anyone's going to find him, they will."

Sam nodded, rubbing her chin and finally noticing all the gore she as covered in. "I think I should go wash up." She remarked blandly while pulling her soiled shirt from her skin, the dried blood having adhered to her stomach.

"Sounds good. I'll get some food up for you guys ok?" Carol said placing Judith on her shoulder, rubbing her back affectionately. Smiling Sam walked away toward their cell for clothing. Climbing the stairs she felt her legs ache from the effort. Groaning she bent over and dug through her pack for new clothes.

"Getting old," Merle remarked from the doorway, his broad shoulder leaning against the metal frame.

"Definitely." Sam said with a smile.

"Ya ok?" he asked his scratching his lip lazily.

"I'm fine…. Needed to work out some anger." She said while standing up.

"Yeah I figured." He drawled, pulling her into his chest. "We'll find 'im and I'll let ya have a few good rounds with him huh?"

Sam chewed her lip, her temple lying against his chest. "Sounds good." She said sleepily.

"Go wash up, I'll collect us some food and we can relax until my watch tonight." Merle told her pulling back to look at her, his bright blue eyes skipping over her tired face.

Sam nodded her head, "Sounds good." Standing on her toes Sam kissed him lightly before wandering into the shower and cleaned up. The dried blood on her skin was stubbornly clinging to her body. The smell deep in her pores and stuck to the roof of her mouth. Sam looked in the mirror and saw how the new world had changed her. Covered in scars and shadows. Bones showing that were once covered with healthy body weight. Muscle leans from running and fighting. Pulling her hair back she could see the sharpness of her face, the new lines around her eyes. She felt old, she felt worn. All the things she had seen, things she had done were etched on her face, on her body. Signing loudly, Sam went back to their cell and sat down. Merle walked in moments later with two bowls of food and a bottle of water tucked in his back pocket. She smirked at him and grabbed the bowls. Pulling the curtain closed he grabbed a new shirt and pulled off his blood splattered one.

Sam had felt the raised knotted scar tissue painted on his tan skin by his Pa's belt but never seen it in its entirety. Watching him change now though she finally truly saw him. The dark rippled surface of a dozen lash marks on his whole back and into the waistband of his cargo pants. Her heart clenched at the sight and suddenly she was standing behind him without even remembering moving. He flinched hard when she touched him and then became rigidly still. Sam laid her palm flat as if calming a spooked animal. His muscle tick at the touch but then smoothed out. Merle visibly relaxed and glanced back at her, his jaw still tight and his eyes hesitant. She could see shame and embarrassment flash across his face. Sam couldn't allow him to feel those emotions for his scars. He was the strongest man she knew. Leaning closer she let her lips brush his shoulder blade. Eventually resting her forehead against him for a long moment, her hands smoothing over his marred skin.

Tilting her head up slowly she looked up at him. Not saying a word but allowing her eyes to show what she felt about him. She could see it shining right back. Taking his hand she pulled him to the bed and lay down, pulling him along with her. She curled into his side, her arm draped of his chest, her hand on his heart. Closing her eyes she felt to the steady thump resonating against her palm and timed her breathes with his. His arms tightened around her and she felt him nuzzle into her hair. A grin slid onto her face at the sweet action. 'Ol Merle likes to cuddle,' she thought with a smirk.

They didn't sleep but dozed and held onto each other. It was peaceful and such a rare worry free moment. Merle cupped the back of her head, his lips pressing against her forehead. "Reckon it's time for my watch Sugar." He rasped, his voice hoarse. Sam nodded against his chest and looked up at him, her lips grazing his chin. Smirking he met her lips in the middle and kissed her deeply causing a breathy moan. Chuckling Merle said, "C'mon girl. Git."

Growling Sam sat up and climbed out of bed. Merle got dressed and then kissed Sam gently. "Get some sleep. See ya in a bit."

"Be safe old man." She smiled while stroking his cheek. Merle turned his face and kissed her palm, his hand cupped over hers. He didn't speak, only looked at her for a brief moment before striding out of the cell. Sam lay down and slept restlessly until Merle came to bed five hours later. His warm frame was curling around her, thick arms surrounding her. Holding her near while his breath ghosted over her shoulder. It only took several synchronized breathes for sleep to pull her under.

 

* * *

The next morning Merle and Sam are working the fences with Michonne and Karen. There had been a large group of walkers near the gates at dawn and the group was thinning the herd. Merle watched Sam work. He was always surprised while watching how strong she was despite her size. Her arms working in a methodical way, her back and shoulders positioned just so to keep from straining herself. Michonne and Sam were talking about a scouting trip to find the Governor. He listened in but didn't join them, preferring to hear their opinions on the matter. Michonne had been on her own and was survivor and as much as Merle hated to admit it, she had exceptional skills beyond the fences. He fought with himself when dealing with her and all the other nig- black folk at the prison. Merle was raised the way he was raised and lived in redneck country. Confederate flags hung high and shotguns in every truck. He wasn't going to change his opinions on the matter but he was fighting to work past it. It may take a while and hell it may never happen but he was trying for his brother and for Sam. Trying to see past the old stereotypes he had of others.

 

* * *

"We need to get it padded better." Sam murmured as she cleaned Merle wrist. The metal sleeve had caused a new deep sore spot after using it all day on the fence. The motion of stabbing his blade into skulls put pressure on his stump making the action painful with every thrust. Sam was gently washing the tender skin. Merle sat on the bed while, she sat on a stool in front of him.

"Yeah. Gotta check for a medical supply place or hospital with a orthotics department." He said gruffly as the alcohol stung. Daryl appeared at the cell door making Merle angry.

"Got a problem boy?" He growled his eyes fiery. He hated other people seeing his blunt arm. It was hard enough for him to let Sam to see it.

Daryl bit his thumb while asking, "It hurt?"

Merle grunted in response, his posture stiff and angry. Sam started wrapping it and said, "We need to get some supplies. Know of any places with prosthetic or orthopedic departments?"

"I know a place." Daryl said "We can go tomorrah."

Merle glowered at both of them, "I'm fuckin' fine. Don' need two wet nurses coddlin' me. So fuck off both y'all." Yanking his arm away stomping out of the cell, forcefully shouldering past Daryl.

Sam sighed, "Such a Sensitive Sally."

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "Fuck ya two are perfect for each other. Y'all are shit talkers."

Sam smirked and nodded. "I'll go with you, get what we need. We can leave the whiny bitch at home."

 

* * *

Sam found Merle kicking the shit out of a file cabinet in a dark wing of the prison. "I think it's dead."

"Fuck off girl." He sneered as he landed a last brutal kick to the gray metal. Sam sat on the desk and let her feet kick back and forth as she leaned back on her hands.

"I said fuck off, ya stupid now?" He snarled his chest heaving.

"Now? I always was. Why do you think I hangout with you?" She joked her eyebrow raised. He glared at her while stalking forward like an angry bull.

"I. Said. Fuck. Off." He growled, his fist loudly punching the desk next to her leg.

Sam huffed a breath through her nose. "What're you gonna do Merle? Hit me?"

"Ya know you're somethin' else?! Always stickin' your nose in my business. I don' need ya. I did fine on my own. Don' need ya fuckin…" He ranted but was interrupted by Sam yanking his shirt and crashing her mouth to his. For a split second he did nothing but as soon as her tongue touched his, Merle groaned and grabbed her head. They made out frantically, Merle standing between Sam's legs. His hand grabbed the hollow behind her knee and yanked her to the edge, grinding against her aggressively. Teeth bruising, fingers biting into flesh, they took what they wanted from each other.

"You're such a little bitch ya know that." He growled as he sucked on her neck and jaw, his teeth scraping against the skin behind her ear.

"Match made in heaven since you're a huge asshole." She moaned as his hand slide up her shirt, kneading her breast. Sam rolled her hips, pressing against his groin. Grunting at the friction he dug a hand into her hair, pulling her chin up and extending her neck. Sam raked her nails down his back and grabbed his belt, yanking him against her harder.

"Take off your fuckin pants." He demanded while unbuckling his own. Sam smirked as she slid off the desk and unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down to her knees. Merle spun her around and bent her over the desk, his hand sliding between her thighs.

"Got all hot 'n bothered from fightin' huh? Dirty girl." he said his voice gravelly. Plunging his fingers into her, he pumped her while she pushed back against him.

"Fuck girl." He groaned watching her fuck his fingers. "I'm gonna fuck ya hard, ain't lettin' ya cum til I say. Ya hear me?"

"Yes," she moaned as he curled his fingers. Merle grunted as she tightened around his fingers. "uh uh uh. Not yet." Merle taunted before removing his hand and rolling on the condom he had hidden in his vest pocket.

"Not gonna be gentle girl." He said hoarsely before curling over her back, his mouth brushing her ear, "Ya ok with that Sugar." Sam smiled at his concern about going to far with her. No one would think he was a considerate lover by looking at him.

Sam smiled over her shoulder, kissing him on the lips. "Fuck me Merle."

A deep growl emanated from his chest as he gripped his dick and plunged into her. Sam moaned loudly dropping her chin to her chest, her muscle tightening and spasming as he thrust into her. With no time to adjust her muscle burned and ached. She loved it.

"Fuck Sam," he grunted as his snapped his hips into her. His hand slide up her back and held her still by her shoulder as he rapidly pumped behind her. Sam moaned as he filled her hard and fast. Merle slid his right arm under her waist, pulling her tightly against him while he thrust deep and fast.

"That's it girl." He rasped. "That's it." She tried to roll her hips but he held her still while he fucked her. "Want ya to take it girl. Take what I give ya."

"Oh god." she moaned as she felt her muscles tightening even more.

"Not cummin' girl. Ya can't yet." He panted his thrusts still brutally fast.

Sam gasped as she tried to hold off. "Can't… gotta. Merle."

"Not yet." He snarled his hips snapping deeper and slower. Slowing his pace making her back away from her orgasm.

"Fuck please… please." She groaned pushing back against him.

Merle laughed deeply and said, "Uh uh. Not yet." He'd slowed but was pushing deep and hard. "Be a good girl Sam."

He moved precisely, his hips rolling into hers as he built her orgasm back up.

Sam gasped as his hand grabbed her breast, his fingers twisting and pulling her hard nipple. The sensation making her muscle clench around his cock. Merle grunted at the pressure and started to speed up again. "Fuck baby girl." He groaned as she flexed around him again.

Increasing his speed but kept the depth he said, "Go on Sam. Cum for me girl."

His hand moved between her legs and rubbed hard tight circles around her clit causing her to cum quickly. Sam arched her back, her mouth open as every cell in her body light on fire. Pins and needles covered her body and her legs buckled. Merle arm held her up as he kept thrusting into her tight walls.

"Good girl. That's it sugar." He rasped his words coming in pants, heat shot up his spine. "Fuckinshit." He grunted his eyes clenched shut and his hand gripping her hip tightly. His cock pulsed and throbbed inside her as he slowed to a rocking motion. Their breathing filled the room with rough gasps. Merle curled over her back again and placed wet kisses along her spine.

"Goddamn Sugar." He moaned with a chuckle. Pulling back he helped her, pull her pants up and sit down on the tiny couch. Merle sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Sam laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whatcha laughin' at?" he asked while laying his head back against the wall.

"Angry sex is fun." She mumbled. Merle barked out a weak laugh and tightened his arms around her. "Not bad I s'pose."

After a long silence Sam said, "You know the reason I take care of you is because I want to, not because you need it."

Merle huffed and shrugged a shoulder. Sam sat up and kissed his cheek. "I do it cuz I care about you. Can't let your old ass fall apart on me."

Merle laughed gruffly and squeezed her again. "Sweet talker."

Sam laughed and smiled before kissing him slowly, moaning as he stroked her tongue with his. Pulling back she rested her forehead against his. "I'm hungry, lets get food." Merle nodded and got to his feet, sliding her to her own.

Sam looked at the crippled file cabinet and murmured, "Poor thing didn't have a chance."

Merle shook his head and grabbed her hand, "Come on smartass."

 

* * *

"Daryl and me are going to check out the place he knows for your sleeve. You wanna come of stay home?" Sam asked while tracing the scars on Merle chest. His hand was buried in her hair, his strong fingertips massaging along her scalp.

"I'll go. Where is it?" he rasped his fingers weaving through the blonde locks. Merle loved her hair, loved the feel, loved the smell. Most mornings he woke to his face buried deep in it. Even in an unconscious state he's drawn to it.

"No idea. Just said we could go tomorrow." Sam replied tilting her head up and kissing the center of his chest, her tongue darting out. Merle smirked at her and shook his head, "Don't start I gotta go on watch in a few minutes."

"Start what?" she asked innocently but with an evil twinkle in her eye. "Besides, a few minutes is plenty of time."

Merle snorted and shook his head, "Nah. Not for what I wanna do to ya when ya look at me like that." Sam smirked and laid her head against his chest. Merle's hand travel up and down her spine making her melt into him. She can feel him nuzzling his face into her hair. Being with him has become so comfortable. So comforting.

"Reckon I gotta go Sugar." He rasped a moment later. Sam groans and burrows into him further, her hands gripping his flannel. She felt a deep rumble of a laugh resonant against her face. "Come on girl. Up." He said pushing hair off her face and tilting her head up. Merle kissed her firmly, his lips teasing hers. "Gotta go sweet girl." He whispered. Sam slid out of bed and waited for him to stand. Once he was ready to leave they hugged, his thick arms wrapping tightly around her short frame.

"See ya soon Sugar." He drawled his lips grazing her neck, hot breath ghosting over her soft skin. She hummed and turned her face up to catch his jaw with a kiss.

"Be safe Merle." She said softly. Merle's eyes crinkle slightly as he smiled and gave her a playful slap on her ass. Sam watched his move smoothly down the stairs and out of the cell block. She chewed her lip and tapped her foot nervously. Sleep had been difficult since the beginning of the world's end and even worse after being in Woodbury. It had gotten better but dreams still plague her at night and the newest ones have included the Governor returning. The new relationship that Merle and her have are fueling particularly disturbing dreams. A new level of horror and panic. Dreams of Merle being taken away from her, killed or eaten by walkers.

Lying down Sam curled up and hugged Merle's pillow, his scent still clinging to the cotton fabric. Taking deep breathes she calmed herself enough to feel drowsy. With heavy eyes and slack limbs Sam slept deeply while Merle was away.

 

* * *

Sam was running through the forest. Braches and vines cutting into her shins as she passed. She wasn't sure what was chasing her but the overwhelming feeling of the need to flee was raging though her. With jumpy eyes she looked around for someone or something. Nothing appeared but she kept looking. Kept running. Her feet stumble over a root and she fell face first into a muddy swath of earth. Sam clawed her way out but felt the wet soil clinging to her, sucking her under. When she raised her arm to grab onto another root she saw her hands were covered in blood, not mud. Looking back she realized she was in a pit of dead bodies, blood and gore cover her. Breathing in short gasps she began to feel utter terror fill her. The smell assaulted her, coated her mouth and tongue. The urge to throw up overwhelmed her and she began coughing. Clawing at the ground to escape she felt a hand grab her ankle and she shrieked in fear. Yanking at her leg to escape but nothing loosened the steel grip. Sam looked down and saw Merle's dead eyes looking back up at her. Milky orbs drilling holes into her. She began screaming and clawing to get away but nothing worked. Hands are gripping her shoulders and shaking her. All Sam can do was scream.

"SAM!" a voice was shouting in her face, while strong hands shook her harshly. Sam shot up gasping and clawing at the hands gripping her painfully. They released and were held up in front of the body to show no harm intended. Sam blinked her watery eyes and saw Daryl looking at her wild eyed and worried. Movement behind him made Sam aware of a whole audience of people looking at her. Shaking her head and turning away from the crowd she took in deep shattering breathes while clenching her fist painful. Her nails cutting into the flesh of her palm, blood making its way to the surface of the paper thin cuts.

"Ya ok?" Daryl rasped kneeling in front of the bed. Sam nodded and wiped her face not realizing the blood on her palm is now smeared across her cheek. "Shit," Daryl said pulling her hand away from her face. "You're bleedin'."

Sam looked at her hand numbly and saw the blood, brushing her thumb across the surface she saw the half moon crescent cuts. "T'sfine." She gasped. The sound of loud footsteps made her turn to look at the stairs case. Merle appeared behind Daryl and grabbed his brothers shoulder, "Out." He snapped at Daryl while pushing him through the cell door. After a second though he looked back at his younger brother and said, "Thank you." Daryl looked surprised at the gratitude. Nodding slightly he said, "She hurt 'er hands."

Merle looked back and then said, "I got it."

Sam felt shame fill her chest. The shame of being so weak to need supervision while sleeping. The inability to lay in bed and sleep like a normal person made her feel so pathetic. Merle sat down and took her hand into his lap. Grabbing his first aid kit he cleaned up her palms and then wiped the blood from her cheek.

"You're gonna tell me 'bout your dreams now. No more excuses." Merle stated while taking his boots off. Sam whispered, "Aren't you still on watch?"

"Glenn took over for me." He said before scooting back into bed. "Talk." He said firmly.

Merle watched her try to find the courage to speak or maybe a place to start. She was wringing her hands despite the injuries and chewing her lip. He took her hands away from each other and laid them flat on her lap, giving her a pointed look to stop hurting herself.

She sighed and said, "Tonight it was me running through the forest. It was like when we got away from Woodbury. I fell and was in mud but then it was blood. There were bodies and I was stuck…. then." She paused and swallowed thickly, "Then a hand grabbed my ankle and I looked back and it was you but you were a walker. And I couldn't, I couldn't get away. Your hand was crushing my bones."

Merle found himself breathing fast as if experiencing the panic she felt during the dream. He reached out and took one of her hands in his.

"Not gonna happen." He stated, brushing his thumb across the back of her hands. Sam sighed and nodded, "Still dream 'bout it though. Another time you chased me in the room at Woodbury. Tried to eat me. And another time I was there and so was he and he said he was happy I found my welcome home gift and I looked down and your throat was tore out. Sometimes he gets me and you're not there and I can't fight hard enough. They're all different but the same. I hate them and… and I can't stop them."

Merle stroked her hand and watched her struggle to not lash out angrily. He understood getting pissed off about not being in control. "Sorry ya keep havin' 'em. Maybe talkin' will help ya."

Sam sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I woke everyone up. Its really embarrassing."

"Fuck 'em. Ain't no one out there who hasn't had a nightmare." Merle told her while wrapping an arm around her. "Now le's get some sleep. Daryl said we leave at dawn."

"K. Thanks Merle." She whispered while laying down on her side, tucking into his side once he was relaxed. "s'nothin' Sugar."


	23. Chapter 23

Merle, Daryl, Michonne and Sam pulled up to the nearby hospital soon after sunrise. Merle and Sam were looking for equipment to repair his metal sleeve while the other two looked for any other medical supplies still left. The four moved quickly along the side of the building opting to enter through the side emergency room entrance. The place was covered in blood and gore. Merle kept an eye on Sam as she stepped through the dried mess and over dead bodies, stabbing them for good measure. He smirked at her thoroughness. He was happy that she had survival skills and that he didn't have to worry about her doing something stupid while outside the fences.

They moved quickly through the darkened hallways toward the prosthetic wing. Daryl and Michonne following closely behind them watching their backs. As they turned a corner they found a large group of walkers standing around as if in sleep mode. Their rotten corpses were swaying back and forth but not moving much further. They all seemed to be staring at each other or walls. When they caught sight of movement they all seemed to turn back on, their arms reaching out and mouths opening. Lining up the group take out walkers as they approach. Sam swung her blade smoothly into the temples of soft skulls. Merle stabbed up through chins and into eye sockets as more walkers spilled out of the long hallway. Daryl shot bolt after bolt, pulling them if they were within arms reach. Soon the hallway was packed with downed bodies and slippery gore. Sam slipped as a walker climbed over the large pile grabbing her shirt. Michonne stepped over her, bring her long sword diagonally across the rotten corpses cranium. Merle helped Sam up and asked her if she was ok. Sam smiled and looked down at her disgusting clothing and shook her head, "I cant seem to stay clean for more than an hour."

"My dirty girl." Merle whispered, his lips touching the curve of her ear making her shiver. "Stop," she said with a smirk.

With all the nearby walkers dead they pushed their way through the bodies and finally reached the correct wing of the abandoned hospital. Sam and Merle searched through bins for the appropriate padding and even found some other parts for back ups or other options on his arm. Merle found some other equipment to get Hershel a leg to walk on opposed to the crunches he currently used. After filling a large duffle bag with the supplies the four moved toward another part of the hospital. They wanted to search for meds and other first aid supplies. The prison was pretty stocked but they could never have too many supplies for health care, especially with all the new people at the prison.

Daryl and Michonne took the lead as they enter the ICU wing of the hospital. The group figured it would have the most helpful drugs and supplies. As they entered the smell of death hit them hard. It was assaulting and nauseating. Merle watched Sam pull up a bandana she had around her neck.

He smirked at her and whispered, "Pussy."

"Jealous bitch," she muttered through the cloth. Daryl snorted and pulled up his own bandana and gave Merle the finger. As they walked they found each room was closed. The large glass windows smeared with blackened blood and bullet holes. "Looks like Uncle Sam visited here too." Merle drawled kicking a few of the spent cartridges littering the blood covered floor. There were the bodies of nurses and doctors lined up against walls. Some sitting, others on the stomachs, arms outstretched. Moving to the center of the small wing they find the nurses station which housed the floors medical supplies. Michonne pulled open the door to small room and entered with her large bag. If Merle had still been a user he would have been drooling at the walls of drugs. Daryl gave him a glance which caused Merle to glare back at him. "Don't worry Darylina I'll be on my best behavior." He sneered while flipping him off. Sam watched their backs as they sorted through what they needed. After a good twenty minutes they headed out of the hospital. When they reached the exit they noticed the area had filled with walkers.

"Fuck," Merle grumbled after seeing they no longer had a path to the car. Moving back into the building Daryl routed them to another side of the structure. Corner after corner they turned they only found more shuffling bastards.

"Goddamnit," Daryl muttered as he got ahead of the group steering them toward the signs pointing to another exit. The side they reached was less crowded with corpses but they could tell a herd had approached while they were inside. Now they were being followed by a large group within the hospital. Running out of the building they headed down a street lined with bungalows and apartment buildings. Running as fast as they could with large duffle bags they searched for a vehicle or shelter but everywhere they went was crawling with corpses. Merle turned and took out two walkers closing in on his heels and realized Sam and Daryl were now separated from Michonne and him. Catching their eyes he felt a surge of fear as Sam and Daryl were pushed in the opposite direction.

"Meet you at home!" Daryl shouted pushing Sam toward an alleyway. She looked back for a split second and then she was gone. Merle growled and grabbed Michonne to head the opposite direction. They ran for another hour until they found a car to take. It's tank was almost empty but it would get them away from the large herd following them.

"Should we go back?" Michonne asked as Merle drove. He ground his teeth and wrung the steering wheel with a tight fist.

"He said they'd meet us there. Daryl will get 'em home. Gotta trust him I s'pose." He said stiffly feeling as if he was leave a limb behind. "Fuckin' dead bastards." He growled while pounding his fist into the steering wheel.

"He'll get her home." She remarked watching the trees pass by.

"I know!" He snapped loudly before huffing out an angry breath, quietly repeating his words as if convincing himself, "I know."

 

* * *

_Sam and Daryl POV_

 

They were still running hours later. Daryl was leading them through the forest and away from the large group of undead. He was moving swiftly and kept glancing at Sam. She was moving just as quick. Her strong legs pumping and jumping over fallen logs. Soon they hit a fast moving river and slowed down. The heavy rain earlier in the morning had caused it to swell well past it's normal slow meandering path through the woods. Now it was waist high for Daryl, which meant it would be up to Sam's chest.

"Gotta do it, drop the bags in that bush, maybe we can get 'em when they pass on. Won't make it across carryin' all this weight," Daryl said gruffly walking toward the shrubs and hiding both their bags. He then moved sideways down the steep incline to the rivers shore. Sam followed just as easy and took a couple quick breathes before following him into the quick cold waters. Daryl grabbed her wrist and hollered, "Just follow me, I got ya."

Sam nodded and felt the freezing water chilling her body rapidly, her jaw clamped shut to keep the chattering from taking over. They got half way over before the current got to strong for Sam to keep her feet on the riverbed floor. Her body lifted as she scrambled, her toes barely grazing rocks below her. Daryl pulled her to him, his feet digging into the mud below to keep traction. "Hold on," he shouted as he dug his legs in, trudging along as Sam gripped his arm. She desperately tried to get her feet back to the ground but couldn't manage it. After several minutes of pure luck the water receded into a shore and Sam got purchase of the soil. Daryl kept a hand on her wrist as they struggled up the rough edge of the river. Soil broke away from the steep shore as the currents ripped past. It made their ascent slow and treacherous. Daryl clutched roots to finally pull them both to the other side. Sam collapsed on the ground, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Daryl was laying on his back panting before he grunted, "Come on. Gonna catch up soon."

Sam nodded and pulled herself up and looked back. The first couple walkers were close to the forest edge. They both moved quickly away in hopes to loose them completely.

"Water may keep 'em off our tails for a while." Daryl said while they jogged. Sam nodded in response, her jaws still clenched shut to keep her teeth clattering. She was struggling to keep her heavily soak body moving. Her bones felt frozen. She knew she was close to hypothermia if she wasn't already suffering. They needed shelter and fire. Daryl was glancing at her and she could tell he knew she was dangerously cold.

After moving for another hour Daryl found a log cabin. It was situated on the side of a hill. They both cleared it quickly, only finding one walker inside. Daryl pulled it out and propped it against the front door to hopefully cover any of their scent. The sturdy log cabin had two windows which were already boarded up. The winter shutters closed and nailed shut. Inside there was a wood stove, a flimsy mattress and a few cans of corn. They got the door barricaded and the fire started. Daryl didn't want to have a fire but they both needed it. Being soaked to the bone with cold river water combined with the cool temperatures they'd been having at night was dangerous.

"Take of your clothes," Daryl said as he stripped off his vest and jacket. Sam raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Sweet talker huh Dixon?"

"Stop," he grunted as he yanked off his boots. "Ya gonna freeze to death. Use the blanket to cover up."

Sam sat down on the ground and unlaced her tall boots and peeled off her pants. Her skin was deathly pale, almost blue.

"Fuck," Daryl hissed at the sight. He added another log to get the fire blazing. Sam's body started to shake violently as if finally noticing how cold it was. Her hands tried to unbutton her shirt but began trembling so bad she could coordinate her fingers. Flexing her hand several times before she tried again. Daryl stalked up, "Come on, gonna fuckin die." He growled while yanking the shirt apart and pulling it off roughly. Sam let him help silently, her mind to focused on not collapsing. He got her shirt off and left her in the threadbare bra and underwear. He pulled the musty wool blanket off and wrapped her in it tightly, pushing her toward the fire. Sam stood in front of it for a moment before sitting down heavily. Looking over her shoulder she saw Daryl stripped shirtless and pushing down his soaked denims. She was contemplating how much Merle and him looked alike in their underwear when he snapped her out of her ponderings.

"Turn 'round perv." He grunted as he grabbed the sheets off the bed, wrapping it around his shoulders, wearing just his boxers. Sam chuckled and shook her head, "Just out of it, sorry."

Her eyes slid back to the fire as it glowed bright. Daryl flopped down on the ground next to her, Sam could feel the shivers coming off him through the floor.

"Come on." She said peeling back her blanket and raising to him. He frowned at her and shook his head, "Ain't cuddlin with ya."

"I'm not cuddling with you either dumbass but we need to share body heat or we're gonna stay frozen." She explained still holding the blanket up.

"Merle's gonna kick my ass," he grumbled scooting closer to her. Sam curled into his side, throwing the blanket around him. He sat stiffly besides her making her growl.

"Godfuckingdamnit Daryl wrap your mother fuckin' arm around me and warm me up. Merle will do more than kick your ass if I fucking DIE!" She snapped causing Daryl to glare at her but he eventually wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her into his chest. Sam wrapped an arm around his stomach and they sat uncomfortably close together but their body temperatures were rising. Sam felt him fighting the urge to yank away from her. Rolling her eyes she said, "Am I that repulsive you can't just sit here an enjoy not dying?"

"Fuck off," he grunted but didn't move away.

"I'm serious… what's the deal? I know you know about surviving hypothermia. Its not like I'm making it up to get in your shorts." She said without pulling back. She stared at the fire while her bones warmed.

"Hate touchin people and Just… You're my brother's girl. Ain't s'posed to do shit like this." He ended with a mumble. Sam nodded and squeezed him with the arm draped over his stomach, "Don' worry about it. Nothing torrid is happening."

"I know, its just fuckin wrong." He growled.

"Whatever. He'll be happy you kept me from dying. He trusts you Daryl, knows you wouldn't do that type of shit to him or me." She said her head leaning heavily against his chest. "Why do you hate touching' people?"

Daryl shifted anxious beside her, "Just do."

Sam glanced up and raised an eyebrow. He glared at her and ground his teeth together, "Why does my brother like ya? You're a nosey bitch."

She laughed and looked back at the fire. "No idea. Guess his choices are limited with the whole apocalypse thing." Daryl grunted in response and was quiet for awhile. Sam figured he was done talking until his gravelly voice broke the silence, "Just never liked people touchin' me. Guess its cuz of my Pa. Don' know."

Sam nodded and said, "Understandable. Get hit enough you learn to expect it from everyone."

Daryl grunted in agreement and then asked quietly, "Ya think I'm fuckin' pussy cuz I ain't over it?" Sam shook her head against his chest and said, "Nah. I think it's a normal reaction. I did the same thing while I was in prison. Couldn't trust no one in there. Not even the guards."

Daryl looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded slightly before asking, "How long were ya in?"

Sam chewed her lip and shrugged a shoulder, "Ten years." Daryl looked surprised and confused, "Thought ya said it was for just drugs and stealin'?"

She laughed and said, "It was A LOT of drugs... like trafficking and other shit. I was a fuck up." Daryl snorted and muttered, "Guess Merle and ya got more in common than I thought." Sam laughed and shrugged a shoulder. A few minutes later he said, "So ya got hit in prison?" Sam nodded, "Women's prisons are just as violent as mens. Barely made it out alive." The conversation dies down and they both relax in front of the fire. The heat finally making it to their bones.

"Should eat and sleep. I'm gonna check the front." Daryl said before pulling away, taking just the sheets with him. Sam sighed while wrapping the blanket around her and grabbing a can of corn to eat.

She watched Daryl look out the window for any threats before searching through a closet for dry clothing. Pulling out a couple flannels and a pair of sweatpants he handed them over. "You take the pants I'll take the shirts," Sam said while dropping the blanket to pull on the shirts. Daryl turned around and pulled the pants up underneath the sheets, then wrapped the sheets around his shoulders. Sam finished buttoning up both flannels and then pulled the thin mattress in front of the fire. Wrapping the blanket around her, she curled up on the dirty bed. The fire was warming her and making her feel the exhaustion of the day.

"How many miles do yo think we ran today?" Sam mumbled sleepily while glancing over at Daryl. He grunted while chewing his thumb, "Pro'ly ten or more."

Sam grunted in disgust before her eyes dropped closed, finally falling asleep.

 

* * *

_Earlier at the Prison_

 

Merle and Michonne had reached the prison an hour after finding a car. They pulled in and everyone's faces dropped when they saw only two of them returning. Rick looked panicked and came running down the dirt road.

"What happened?" he asked with worried eyes. Merle climbed out of the driver's side and said, "Got separated by a herd. They're meeting us back here."

He didn't want to think about them out there by themselves. He didn't want everyone looking at him with mournful eyes. He couldn't handle them all writing the two of them off as dead already.

Michonne pulled out the large bags and handed them over to Tyreese and Karen. Rick's chin was dropped to his chest while his hands rest on his hips, "Should we go get them?" He looked up at Merle his brow furrowed.

"No. Daryl said he'd meet us here. Ain't gonna worry until tomorrow evening. They'll get back." Merle said while stomping away. He couldn't stand to be around anyone now. He needed some space to get his head on straight. He kept picturing Daryl and Sam running away, a sea of dead separating them. The last image he had of Sam was her wide eyes blues eyes searching him out before she disappeared.

Finding himself on the opposite side of the yard he started clearing the fence. His large blade was stabbing through the wires killing walkers while he kept his eyes away from the gate but eventually his skin felt tight and his chest ached. Turning toward the gate he stared while chain-smoking his last pack of cigarettes. They hadn't returned yet and since it was now dusk he knew they wouldn't be coming home that evening. There was no way either would risk traveling at night if they could avoid it. All Merle could hope for was them returning in the morning. If they weren't back by afternoon he would head out looking for them. He had no idea where they could be though. The herd seemed to be all over the area and he would only be guessing which direction they finally settled on while running. That thought alone was overwhelming.

 

* * *

_Sam and Daryl POV_

 

Daryl and Sam were pushing on the flimsy cabin door. Dead pounding and growling on the other side.

"Gonna get in!" she shouted while digging her bare feet into the wood floor trying to hold them off. Daryl was grunting at the weight but his arms were buckling under the pressure. "Fuck," he groaned as the wood started to crack down the middle, hands reaching in. Sam felt them grabbing her hair and she screamed in pain feel the tearing. A head smashed into the large crack, its teeth aiming for Daryl's bare shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed as its gnashing mouth latched onto Daryl shoulder.

"No, no, no!" she chanted while Daryl howled in pain.

"Run!" He shouted at her as the door cracked even more. Limbs and mouths clawing their way in.

"NO!" she shouted and felt her feet slipping out from underneath her. The door exploded inward and made her fall back onto her ass. Daryl was being tore apart in front of her eyes as she scooted away from the rotten corpses. His blood was pouring out and spreading across the wood floor, touching her feet. Clawing her way across the dirty wood floor she felt them latching onto her legs and all she could was scream.

"SAM! Wake the Fuck up!" Daryl was shaking her violently. Sam gasped, her body shuddering under his rough hands. "You're fine!"

She clawed at his arms and pushed her face into his chest, sobbing while gripping at his shoulders. She burrowed into his bare chest as he stiffly wrapped his arms around her. Her heart was clattering against her ribs while she still gasped jaggedly for air.

"Calm down, deep breathes." He rasped while trying to extract himself from her panicked grasp. Sam scooted away after feeling his uncomfortable posture and took deep gulps of air, her body shaking almost as violently as she had after crossing the frozen river.

"Deep breath and hold it," he said while staring at her.

She sucked in a breath and held it, her head pounding from fear. Letting it out shakily she took another in. After several minutes she caught her breath. With trembling hands she wiped her tear covered face and felt embarrassment flood her.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked gruffly sounding like it was the last thing on earth he would ever want to do.

Sam shook her head fearing saying the words would make it true. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her shivering body. Sam took another breath, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as if doing so would push the images away. Daryl moved away and looked out the window. A few walkers had made it up the mountainside and were headed toward the house.

"Fuckin rang the dinner bell girl," he grumbled while grabbing his crossbow. He looked back and said, "Stay here."

Sam jumped up her eyes wild, "Don't go!"

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Gotta. Be right back."

Daryl stepped outside as Sam ran to the door to watch him. He was bare chested and bare foot as he shot both walkers from the porch. They both fell and Daryl stood there listening for others before heading back inside. Once inside he grabbed the sheets and wrapped himself back up, moving to the fire. It wasn't extremely cold outside but it was still cool enough to give him a chill. Sam joined him without being to close.

"Ya always have 'em?" he asked quietly while chewing on his thumb.

Sam nodded and said, "I can't… I can't seem to shake 'em."

"What was it about?" he asked turning toward her. She chewed her cheek and whispered, "The herd found us here and broke through. We were holding the door but it just… broke apart and then they tore you up while I watched. B-blood... I… tried to help I couldn't then they got me. I… fuck… I hate them."

He nodded and watched the coals burning in the small fireplace and said quietly, "They ain't out there. Nothin's gonna get ya or me."

Sam nodded again while biting her lip hard. The fear from the dream still coursing through her. Normally Merle would hold her until she slept but tonight she would just take over watch early.

"Gonna take watch, you sleep." She said while standing up.

"Ya need more rest. Ya only slept three hours." He said looking up at her. Sam shook her head and said, "I'm not gonna be able to sleep anymore tonight. Get some rest."

Sam walked away and leaned against the wall watching the dark forest surrounding them. She heard Daryl get settled and then soon after light snoring. Nothing like the loud bear snores that Merle emitted. Smirking at the thought of Merle hibernating in a cave like a huge brown bear. She had to cover her mouth to contain the laugh.

 

* * *

_Evening at the Prison_

 

Merle lay in his bed staring at the bunk above him. It felt empty and cold in his cell for the first time since he got there. Sam was usually crowding Merle, all wrapped around him and now he had too much space. He rolled on his side and looked at her things lying around the room. Merle was always bitching about her poor housekeeping skills and how she never put anything away. Now he was happy they were all over. It felt like she was with him in some way or at least that she would return. Feeling like a total pussy he smashed his face into her pillow and breathed in. The scent of her favorite shampoo and her normal musk lingered on the worn cotton pillowcase. He squeezed his eyes shut and pictured her laying with him. Pretended he was nuzzling his face into her hair and holding her soft yet muscular body. When he opened his eyes he realized they were a little watery and he growled at his weakness. Sitting up quickly he scrubbed his face and then shoved his feet into his shoes. Stalking out of the cellblock not even trying to keep his footsteps quiet he slammed his way outside. Taking in deep chest full breathes to shake the fear dwelling in his body. Pulling out his almost empty pack of smokes he walked over to the picnic bench and sat on top with his feet resting on the bench. It was just like the first night they spent at the prison. He could picture Sam sitting next to him staring up at the skiy, her body leaning back on her hands. He was aching for her and couldn't shake the fear of her not returning. No matter how many times he told the others they were fine and how many times he tried to convince himself they were going to return any minute, he was still steeped in dread.

The sound of footsteps had him lift his head to see Rick approaching him.

"They'll be fine." Rick said, his voice course from sleep or exhaustion.

"I know." Merle snapped while exhaling smoke through his nose. "Ain't worried bout 'em."

"Sure ya are. You love 'em both, 'course you're worried." Rick said sitting down next to Merle. Merle shifted uncomfortably and muttered, "Don't love 'er. Just… care if she gets 'erself killed s'all."

Rick leaned his elbows on his knees and drawled, "Merle anyone can see you love her. Nothin' to be ashamed of."

Merle narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Lis'en Sherriff. If I want your opinion on who I'm fuckin I'll ask but it ain't your business."

Rick raised his hands as if surrendering and said, "No offense meant Merle. Just sayin' it's a good to have that with someone."

Merle grumbled slightly flicking his spent cigarette butt to the courtyard. "Ain't nothin' special."

Rick nodded looking far from convinced but let it go. Merle wasn't going to give any leeway on his opinion on the matter. Having those feelings, no matter how much he enjoyed them, had always been seen to him as weakness. Having someone he felt strongly about clouded his mind. Him sitting outside in the middle of the night worrying was prime example of why it was a bad choice.

"She just got under my skin s'all. Shouldn' let her but… guess I'm fucked huh?" Merle rasped quietly, picking at the table top feeling oddly unsure of himself.

"No you're not fucked. You're fuckin lucky. Sam's a great girl. Strong. You two are good for each other." Rick said leaning back on his palms, stretching his legs out. "Helps she's cute too." Rick smirked and raised an eyebrow. Merle glared for a moment before laughing gruffly. "Ain't gonna deny that." He said while scratching his jaw. "Prettier than an old redneck deserves that's for fuckin sure."

Rick chuckled and then slaps a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly before hopping off the table, "Get some sleep. Bet they'll be back tomorrow afternoon. If not you and me will go out, look for 'em."

Merle nodded and watched the former cop walk back indoors. He sat there for another minute before heading inside himself. After reaching his cell he lay down and sighed loudly. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping but he could at least rest his tired body.

 

* * *

_Sam and Daryl POV_

 

The herd had moved on by the time Sam and Daryl snuck back to the river. The waters had receded some but was still high. Daryl had them hike further down stream to a narrower portion of the river and got them across by stepping on stones. Once across they backtracked to their bags and hauled them onto their shoulders. They began the long trek back to town to find a car. Sam hoped Merle wasn't freaking out too much. She wasn't worried about him making it home. Merle could take care of himself but knew he might go off the deep end searching for them if they didn't arrive home soon.

It took three hours to make it back to the hospital because of the rough terrain. The herd had passed on but there were a lot of stragglers and after some fast moving feet they finally reached their abandoned vehicle. Hopping in and letting out a collective sigh of relief they both looked at each other and laughed. "Jesus am I happy to see this piece of shit." Daryl said while grinning. Sam laughed and nodded, "Never been so happy to see the Shitsmobile."

Daryl snorted and turned the ignition over, pulling out of the hidden spot they parked. The drive went fast as Daryl pushed the car hard. They wanted to get back before Merle and Rick sent a group out looking for them. It took a couple hours to get home after avoiding a few groups of walkers clogging the roads but the tall prison fences finally came into view. Sam relaxed back into her seat when she saw the gates slide open to let them in.

"Home sweet home," she said smirking at Daryl. "Thanks for savin' my ass back there."

"Ya helped just as much as me," he said glancing over at her. "Y'gonna tell Merle 'bout… ya know."

"What that we had a torrid love affair which will result in many babies? Of course." She said with a grin.

"Stop," he said while rolling his eyes, pulling into the small spot they kept the car. Sam laughed and shrugged, "I'll tell him we saved our asses from frostbite. It's no big deal."

He nodded and climbed out. Merle gave him a half hug, slamming his hand on his back, "Good to see ya baby brother." Daryl nodded and grabbed the duffle bags from the trunk while greeting the others.

Merle walked around the car and pulled Sam into a hug, his mouth flush against her ear, "Missed ya Sugar." Sam pulled back and kissed him gently and said, "We told you we'd meet you at home didn't we?"

Merle shook his head and said, "Don't fuckin do that again ya hear?" Sam laughed and shrugged, "I'll try but it's not like we had a choice."

Merle squeezed her again and asked, "So what happen? Where'd ya go?"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Gonna take these in." He practically ran away which made Sam snort loudly.

"What the fuck's his problem?" Merle asked scratching his neck. Sam shook her head and said, "He thinks your gonna kick his ass for something."

Merle narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is there somethin' I should beat his ass for?"

Sam shook her head and told him about their run, the river crossing and the need to share body heat.

"So he kept ya from dyin'? Why would I be pissed 'bout that?" Merle asked while crossing his arms.

"Because we were in are skivvies." She said leaning against the wall smoking the last of Merle's cigarettes. Merle snorted and snagged her smoke, taking a deep drag before handing it back. "Did he make a move on ya Sugar?" Merle asked raising an eyebrow while giving her a cocky smirk, "Did another Dixon charm your clothes off?"

Sam barked out a laugh and shook her head, "He had to yank 'em off actually…" She trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows. Merle glared at her and cocked his head to the side as if trying to decide if she was joking.

Sam grinned, "My hands were to frozen. I couldn't move 'em. He helped me. I had to practically force him to sit with me. I felt like a leper."

"Fuckin baby. Probably closest he's gotten to a slice for years." Merle said pulling Sam toward him. Sam smirked and laid her forehead against his chest.

"I'm gonna fuck with him now." Merle said with a contemplative look, "Thinkin' I'll go 'n give 'im shit for gettin' my woman nekkid."

Sam laughed and shook her head, "Don't be mean."

"Come on! That's what brothers are for. Ain't no fun if I don' get to fuck with him." Merle explained while leaning back to look down at her, "Come on Sugar."

Sam smiled and said, "I didn't know you ever asked permission for shit."

Merle growled and dug his fingers into her side, tickling her viciously. Sam squealed and pulled away, running from him. "Gonna get it girl."

"Yeah right old man. Gotta catch me." Sam shouted from across the courtyard while she snuck inside. Sam bound into the cellblock running toward her cell, passing confused faces. She could hear Merle's his heavy footsteps behind her and just as she reached the stairs a strong arm grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. Sam screamed and flailed while people laughed. Merle smacked her ass, "Tol' ya Sugar."

"Shuddup old man!" she shouted while he carried up the stairs easily. Sam couldn't see him but heard Merle say in a gruff voice, "Gonna talk to ya real soon Darylina. Better not hide from me neither!"

Sam giggled while looking at the world upside down.

"Come on Merle. It was nothin'" Daryl said nervously. Sam could picture him gnawing on his thumb anxious like.

"Don' care. Gonna a have chat 'bout your extra curricular activities with my girl." Merle growled. Merle sat her down on the walkway, holding her elbow when she swayed. Once on her feet Sam saw people looking at the scene with new worried eyes. Sam smirked and glanced at Daryl who was glaring at her. "What ya tell him?" he demanded angrily pointing at her.

"I told him all about it Daryl." Sam said suggestively but couldn't keep the smile and laugh from erupting. "Merle let him off the hook, he's gonna punch me or something."

Merle gave Daryl a cocky grin, "Thanks for not letting her freeze brother. Just fuckin witya."

"Fuck you Merle, y'all are assholes." Daryl grumbled stomping down the stairs.

Sam smacked Merle in the stomach making him grunt. "Go apologize. Jesus."

Merle scrunched up his face like he smelled something bad, "Ain't apologizin' for shit."

"Merle." Sam said firmly, her hands on her hips. Merle gave her a wolfish grin and shook his head, "Think your meany face works on me, girl?"

"No but maybe I'll just sleep on the top bunk tonight." Sam said with a raised eyebrow. Merle glared at her and grumbled under his breath while stomping down the stairs toward Daryl. Sam smirked and looked down to the lower level to see Hershel smiling at her. Sam shrugged with a smirk and said, "It's the only way to get him to do shit."


	24. Chapter 24

"Did you apologize?" Sam asked Merle while drying her hair with a towel. Merle grunted in response while flopping onto the bed, his hand behind his head, "Fuckin' pussy can't take a joke."

He couldn't believe he let Sam talk him to apologizing to his brother. In the old days they would have had a fistfight, drank some shine and shared a smoke. Merle wanted to be angry with her for making him soft but just couldn't. He watched Sam pull on one of his tank tops and a pair of sweats. She climbed in bed with him, curling around him. Merle couldn't keep the smirk off his face at it. 'Fuckin whipped bastard Dixon,' he scoffed to himself.

"I have watch in a half hour. Y'gonna be ok to sleep?" he asked in his gravelly voice. Sam sat up on her elbow, looking down at him, "I'll try but it probably won't happen. Had a bad one last night. Scratched the shit outta Daryl."

Merle cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

Sam nodded and sighed, "Dreamt the herd got in, ate Daryl, got me." Merle squeezed her closer and said, "Sorry Sugar."

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "It's ok. I guess I'm just gonna have 'em all the time now… Never had them as a kid, not like this anyways."

"More t'be scared of nowadays I s'pose." Merle rasped, his hand trailing up and down her arm. She nodded, biting her lip, "Wanna take my mind off it?"

Merle smirked and drawled, "Got any ideas how?"

Sam was sliding down the bed before he could blink. His brows furrowed but then raised to his hairline when Sam had his pants unbuckled and his cock in her mouth within seconds. "Godoffuck." He hissed through his teeth, his hand diving into those soft locks. "Gonna kill me girl." He groaned.

Looking down at her, Merle watched she smile around his dick before she went to town. His hand buried in her hair while he bit his lip to keep the animalistic growls clawing their way out of his chest. She stroked and sucked in a fast rhythm causing Merle to clench his eyes shut tightly trying to control his breathing. Heart bruising his ribs as it pounded rapidly. Soon he couldn't hold back.

With his feet flat on the bed Merle raised his hips to meet her with shallow thrusts. Sam moaned around him, vibrations making his stomach clench deeply.

"Fuckin' shit." He growled, his fingers tightening in her hair. "Close Sam." He panted his head arched back. Sam hummed her hand stroking while she sucked.

Seconds later Merle tensed, his hips rocking into her mouth. She swallowed him down while stroking her hands up his stomach achingly slow. Merle tried to catch his breath as he watched Sam smirk while dragging the back of her hand across her wet lips.

"I'm distracted, how 'bout you?" She asked before biting her swollen lip. Merle snorted and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Merle moaned at the taste of himself on her soft tongue.

"Fuck girl. Can't get nuff ya." He moaned before resting his forehead against hers. Sam smiled and kissed him lightly, her lips teasing his. "You gotta go baby," she whispered her blunt fingernails dragging down the back of his head. Merle moaned at the sensation and tucked his face against her neck.

"Don' wanna." He groaned, his breath hot against her neck.

"I'm sorry sweets," she said giving him a fake pout. Merle mock sneered at her before biting her pouty bottom lip. She yelped and smacked his chest, "Jerk, that hurt."

Merle chuckled and kissed her mouth softly, tonguing her swollen lip. "M'sorry Shugah," Merle drawled his accent rough and gritty. Sam moaned at the sensation and his sex voice. He smirked against her mouth and pulled back. "Try to sleep. If ya can't, come visit me."

Sam nodded before rolling off the bed to let him get up. She watched him slide his metal sleeve on and put the bayonet blade in a sheath in case he needed to use it. After putting his gun in a hip holster he bent down to kiss Sam goodbye. "Get some rest ok?" Sam smiled softly, kissing him chastely. "Will do old man."

 

* * *

Merle leaned on the railing of the guard tower. It was the only one that could be salvaged after the Governor's attack. It wasn't enclosed like it used to be but it gave them the height they needed to see beyond the fences. While smoking his nightly cigarette he saw Daryl approaching from the side yard after doing a perimeter check. His crossbow sticking up above his shoulder, his hands deep in his pockets to combat the chill. Merle tipped his chin to Daryl as he passed but heard him climbing the stairs instead of going in to sleep. Turning slightly as his brother made it to the tower, Merle blew smoke out to the side. "Problems Darylina?" he drawled giving him a cocky smirk. Daryl grunted and stood next to him, his forearms leaning on the rail.

"She tell ya she had a bad dream out there?" Daryl asked, biting his thumb while looking beyond the fences.

"Yeah, said she hurt ya?" Merle asked with a grin Daryl snorted, "Scratched up my arms like a goddamn pissed off alley cat."

Merle chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah. Bes' to stand back some when she comin' outta it."

Daryl grunted and picked at a scab on his arm from her nails. Merle looked over and grunted, "Thanks for dealin' with it. Ain't pretty when she panics like that."

Daryl shrugged, "S'nothin'. She was just scared s'all. Couldn't breath."

Merle nodded, scratching his chin while taking the last drag off his smoke. He flicked it over the railing and turned to his brother slightly, "Sleeps better when I'm there. Don' know why but she does."

Daryl chewed his lip a minute and said, "So ya love 'er?"

Merle snorted and shook his head, "Why's everybody sayin shit like that? Can' we just fuck without all the feelin's?"

Daryl snorted, "Ya ain't just fuckin 'er, Merle. I seen the girls ya just fuck. She ain't no barfly ya bang when loaded."

"Well yeah she fuckin' prettier than any other tail I got." Merle laughed giving him a cocky grin.

"Nah. Not just looks man. She… she's different." Daryl said gnawing the cuticle off his thumb, making it bleed. Merle slapped his hand away, "Stop that baby thumb suckin shit brother."

"Fuck off," Daryl grumbled but kept his hand away. Merle smirked and shook his head, "Yeah she ain't no junkie trollop. She's fuckin… shit shes gorgeous, funny as fuck and a strong lil bitch. Don' see myself findin' anyone like 'er or anyone better."

"So, ya love 'er then." Daryl said glancing over with a smirk. Merle glared and growled, "Fuck off Darylina. Ain't out here to gab with my lil sister all night. Got shit to do." Daryl chuckled and slapped Merle on the back.

"Just wonderin' s'all Merle. It's good. You're better with 'er." Daryl said before heading downstairs. Merle grunted and leaned against the railing, his leg propped up in the bottom rung. He fiddled with his knife, tapping it lightly against the metal frame. The fence was lined with walkers, their moans and groans echoing into the forest. Merle sighed and scrubbed his face. He was tired and wanted to go to bed to his girl. He decided to take daytime watches from now on. Sleeping with Sam is necessary for both of them now. She can't sleep without him and he sleeps better knowing she's with him.

Merle watched the forest blandly as he thought about Rick and Daryl bringing up the L-word. Seemed like everybody wanted to know or thought they knew what he was feeling. It wasn't like Merle didn't have feelings, he just wasn't used to paying any attention to them. They didn't help get shit done. They usually hindered it truthfully.

Merle knew what love was. Well he knew what the premise was and sure he loved his brother. Daryl was the only person Merle would dare say loved him back. At least he used to be the only one. But now?

Now there was Sam.

His Sam.

Samantha.

Merle didn't call her by that but occasionally when they were sitting outside in the warm breeze, the name would roll through his head. It felt good to think about. Good to mouth. Like it would roll off his tongue easily. He would glance at her out of the corner of his eye, watching the ripple of air combing through her blonde hair and barely contain himself from uttering it out loud. For some reason it felt like a prayer. It made Merle feel slightly unworthy of speaking it. It felt intimate. Erotic even.

It wasn't like Sam told him not to call her it but it felt like something he had to earn in some weird way. Merle knew he would call her by it one day. Slip up and rasp it. His rough gravel cadence gasped in the curve of her neck. He hoped when he did it, he had earned the right to whisper it. Pray with it. Worship it. Worship her.

'Fucking girl,' he thought with a slight shake to his head in disbelief. 'My fuckin' sweet girl.'

What Merle liked about his girl was the rough exterior surrounding such sweetness. She cared about… No, she cared _deeply_ about Merle. Sam was the first person to ever show that. Show it openly and without shame. With no ulterior motive for drugs or a couch to sleep on. She cared about him because of who he was. Sam didn't care about his past shitty behavior. She cared about how he was now. Who he was now. And it was that fact that kept him from backsliding. It kept him moving forward and being a better person. Merle would catch himself not saying or doing something that months ago wouldn't have made him blink an eye. Like making up with his brother instead of letting him suffer. He used to get a kick out of making his brother miserable. Well shit he still enjoyed it but not as much as before and he actually felt guilty about doing it.

"Fuckin' girl," Merle scoffed to himself. "Twisted me up somethin' awful."

 

* * *

Sam was dozing when Merle finally slipped into bed near dawn. She hadn't slept well, mainly short twenty minute intervals interrupted by sudden jolts of alertness. There wasn't anything particular waking her other than her paranoia of having a nightmare.

His warm frame wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. She rolled over and tucked her head under his chin, his chest vibrating with a moan of contentment. Giving him a kiss in the center of his chest Sam lay her forehead against the warm skin. Timing her breathing with his she felt her body finally relax.

Sleep was rolling over her when she felt his breath against her neck. The rasp of whispered words that she wasn't sure she was supposed to hear. Words that he probably didn't mean to say out loud. Sam's eyes felt heavy, her body lax as the words caused goose bumps to break out across her neck. Softer than anything Merle had ever uttered before, "Love ya Samantha."

 

* * *

Merle woke up to Sam stroking his back, her soft fingers trailing along the largest of his scars. His eyes blinked open slowly, feel dry and scratchy. "Ch'doin' girl?" he asked his voice rougher than normal.

"Nothin'." She whispered, "Sorry I woke ya."

"t'sfine. Ya ok?" he rasped, his arm tightening around her. She hummed nodding against him, her hand stopping but staying flat. He closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth of her body. Merle thought back on his inner conversations the night before. The realization that the girl in his arms had burrowed her way deep into his chest. She'd set down roots and there was no way she was going anywhere, not that he wanted her to anyways. Letting his hand move over her body, the soft skin gliding underneath his rough life worn palm.

"Ya always so soft, Sugar." He drawled his face tucking against her hair. Merle felt her smile against his chest, her fingers sliding along his back to his ribs. Grunting at the ticklish twitch she caused he trapped her hand from continuing. "Stop," he grumbled pulling her hand to rest against his chest, his fingers encircling her tiny wrist. Merle drifted off again, the heat from her palm rest against his heart making him content. Sam's body melted into his and they spent an hour sleeping and soaking up each others affection.

"Merle," she whispered.

"Yeah Sugar?" he asked gravelly. His eyes peeking open slightly. Smiling at her sleepy face, her hair messy from him nuzzling into it. She smiled at him softly and shook her head, "Nothin' Just like being like this with you."

"You're such a pussy." He joked his arm wrapping her up closer. Sam laughed and shrug a shoulder, "S'pose so. Good thing you like pussy."

Merle laughed gruffly and hummed in agreement. A knock on the cell door caused Sam to startle slightly but Merle just held her closer.

"Wha'?" he barked while turning his head away from Sam's ear.

"Need to go hunt Merle." Daryl said from the other side of the curtain. Merle grunted unhappily. Sam laughed and nuzzled into him even more, making him groan. He didn't want to get out of bed. Sam's tight little body all wrapped up in him was the only thing he wanted to do that day.

"Go ya'self fucker." Merle grunted making Sam laugh louder. Daryl could be heard pissing and moaning behind the curtain.

"Come on Merle. Gotta get a deer and could use some back up while I track." Daryl told him. Merle growled, "Fine. Be down in ten."

Merle listened to his brother walk away before pulling back to see Sam. Smiling at her Merle cupped her face, "Could stay in bed with ya all day Sugar."

Sam smirked and nodded slowly, "I know. Me too but someone's gotta bring home the bacon."

Merle snorted and shook his head, "If only. Maybe we can find us a boar out there." They kissed slowly, both ignoring their morning breath and dry mouths. His thumb traced along the scar on her jaw, his mouth working against hers. After a few minutes he pulled back, "Ok Git girl or I ain't ever gettin' up."

Sam laughed quietly and slid out of bed, changing into her cargo pants and long sleeve t-shirt. As she laced up her tall boots Merle fixed his sleeve.

"We gotta add the new padding in there tonight, be careful while using it today." Sam said while bent over, sliding her extra blade into her boot. Standing up she hugged him tightly, "Be safe baby."

Merle rolled his eyes, "Stop. Ain't no baby."

Sam laughed and smacked his ass, "Go. Daryl's probably pissing and moaning even louder by now."

"Fine. Later we'll work on my sleeve." Merle said kissing her quickly before sauntering downstairs.

 

* * *

Sam used the restroom before making her way to the common room and thought about the whispered words she heard on Merle lips the night before. He didn't seem any different, other than being more affectionate. Sam was pretty sure he didn't mean to say them but that just meant he was thinking about it. Sam wasn't sure if she could say them back if he said them.

'Liar,' she scoffed inwardly while shaking her head.

Sam knew what they had was more than sex. They trusted each other which was a difficult thing to have for both of them. Neither had been given much opportunity to trust others before or after then turn. Merle though, Sam trusted Merle and she could see how that trust, that closeness they have, could actually be love.

'Love.' she rolled her eyes.

Sam was never one of those girls. The ones falling for boys or men at the drop of a hat. She'd been disappointed too many times in life to believe in such fairy tales. This felt different though. This wasn't a fairy tale romance. This was real life and with real life came real substance. Merle proved his feelings for her by actions. He didn't know her when he saved her from Woodbury but he knew her now and he chose to be with her. Chose to wake her up from nightmares. Hold her while she slept. It was more than friendship, more than sex. It was... well fuck Sam loved Merle Dixon.

'Fuck,' she muttered while scooping a bowl of oats and chucking in a handful of dried cranberries.

Sam sat across from Michonne who was eating a bowl of oats. "Gonna go checkout some nearby areas for tracks. You wanna go with?" Michonne asked while scraping her bowl clean. Sam raised an eyebrow, "You were going out by yourself?"

"Yeah." She said dropping her bowl with the other dirty dishes. Sam finished her quickly and nodded, "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Don't have to ask your man?" Michonne asked with a wolfish grin. Sam rolled her eyes, "He's out huntin' and he'd just say no, sooooo, no I won't be asking."

Sam jogged up stairs and got a few things packed away before grabbing her handgun and rifle. Once outside she met up with Michonne who was speaking to Rick. Sam walked up and heard Rick protesting them going beyond the fences.

"Don't think it's a good idea. At least wait for Daryl or Merle." Rick was saying, his hands resting on his hips.

Sam chewed her lip. In one way she was in agreement with Rick in another she wasn't one to balk at working. They needed to find the bastard, Sam and Michonne being the two most adamant about doing it. Well besides Merle and Daryl who both wanted to gut the guy.

"We won't be gone long. We'll take a car, checkout out the area and head back." Sam told him while opening the car door and setting her rifle inside.

"And what do I tell Merle when he gets back to find ya missin'?" Rick asked his head tilted to the side, his eyebrow raised.

"You tell him I went to run an errand." She said knowing deep down Merle was going to flip his shit when he found out she left. Sam wasn't even sure why she was fighting to go. It wasn't like she hated being behind the fences but she felt like she could contribute more than washing clothed and clearing fences. Rick sighed and scrubbed his face, "If he flips his shit when he gets back I'm holdin' ya responsible."

Sam smirked and shrugged, "I'll be fine. So will he."

Michonne climbed into the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger. Once outside the fences they began driving west toward the other suburb near Woodbury. Michonne had been scouring the local maps and saw a small housing development in the woods. They were summer cabins for rich folk wanting a getaway from the city. Michonne shoved a cd into the stereo and tapped along to the rhythm of some one hit wonder pop-rock band. Sam smirked at her and said, "Didn't figure you for a pop rock fan."

"Oh yeah. What did you think? And if you say rap or reggae I'm going to kick your ass." she asked with a grin.

Sam laughed loudly and shook her head, "Nah. I would've guessed classical maybe. You're quiet. Like your silence."

"I guess I did like quieter shit. I enjoyed jazz and classical, some classic rock." She replied turning down the back road toward the housing development. "You think Merle's gonna freak out?"

"If he gets back before we do, probably." Sam said while biting her lip nervously. "S'pose he has a right I guess."

Michonne smirked, "Your whooped."

"Fuck you," Sam grumbled but smirked. "Fuck I am aren't I. I never would've let someone tell me shit or make me do shit but Merle…. I don't know."

"You love him," Michonne stated as she swerved around an abandoned vehicle. Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I never really had that before. I mean I had boyfriends and shit but they were always losers. My last one… fuckin asshole."

"But now?" Michonne asked with a smirk. Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe... Probably."

"What did you do before all this shit?" Michonne asked turning down another road.

"I was a criminal." Sam said with a grin, "Literally got out of prison two weeks before the turn."

Michonne guffawed and shook her head, "Now you're livin' in one. Shit that sucks."

"Yep. Home sweet home." She replied as she looked out the window at the upcoming development. "You?"

"Mom." Michonne said quietly, "Before that I worked in an art gallery."

Sam smiled sadly, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Michonne said her tone flat letting Sam know the conversation was over. Sam watched out the window as they pulled into the small road leading up to the large homes. Michonne parked so they could escape fast if need be and they both climbed out. Moving quietly they circled the whole neighborhood first looking for any signs of life. The area was quiet with only the sound of trees blowing in the wind. The rustle of leaves and branches clacking together. The development only had a dozen homes in it so they decide to search them all for walkers or signs of life before looking for supplies. Starting in the very back of the neighborhood Michonne led them up to a large stone porch with giant wood beam supporters. It was a mission style cabin with a red door and red shutters.

"These places are fuckin nice," Sam whispered while peering through the window at the lavish lodge cabin furniture and slate stone floors.

"Must've been nice," Michonne muttered while knocking to alert any shuffle corpses to their arrival. After a full minute of silence Michonne tried the door handle. It was locked and there was no window near by to break.

"Hold up," Sam whisper before lifting the doormat finding a spare key. Smirking she wiggled it in front of Michonne making her roll her eyes. "Fuckin morons," she muttered making Sam laugh quietly.

They moved into the lavish home and started to the clear the rooms. It was a large cabin with four bedrooms and a few bathrooms. The basement was finished and turned into a game room and laundry area. The place looked to have been empty for quite awhile. Dust collecting on all the surfaces and cob webs taking over the corners. Sam peeked in the kitchen cabinets to see if they were going to find any supplies and had the wind knocked out of her.

"Holy shit," she gasped seeing the shelves packed full. Michonne wandered up and whistle, "Shit. Guess we're gonna need a bigger car."

"Yeah. Probably have to park out front and load up. Gonna need to do a couple trips to haul everything back if all the houses are like this." Sam said closing the cabinet door.

They moved onto the next home, which was just as nice but housed three very smelly corpses. Sam took out one while Michonne slices through the other two quickly and efficiently. Once the home was cleared of walkers and signs of life they checked out the kitchen. This house was not as stocked. The walkers who lived there at one point having eaten up their supplies before they died. Sam did find a couple handguns which she pocketed instead of leaving them behind. Michonne did a quick check of the bathroom for first aid and found a couple boxes of bandages but nothing else worth taking at the moment.

The two moved on, clearing house and checking for signs of the governor or other living people. The neighborhood seemed untouched except for the remain residents who were now walkers. After killing over a dozen undead the houses were all cleared. They found enough supplies to warrant a return trip with more people and a bigger vehicle. Sam and Michonne returned to the first house which had the most supplies and parked in its front yard. They found plastic bins in the garage and filled them with canned goods and boxed dry goods. The trunk was full within the hour. After searching the garage they found three full gas tanks that they must have used for the two ATVs parked in the third garage spot. Sam found a secrete stash of smokes in the garage as well as a bottle of Jack. She wiggled it in the air at Michonne who grinned widely. "Drinkin tonight?"

"Of course. You, me and some of those fucking twinkies we found. We did the work we get the spoils!"

Michonne chuckled and picked up the few sleeping bags stacked on the shelves. Sam went upstairs and searched through the bathroom cabinets grabbing all the unopened toiletries and first aid supplies. The owners of the house liked bulk items since they were so far off the beat track. She found giant Costco sized boxes of tampons and condoms. She smirked and added them to the large suitcase she found. Moving downstairs she found Michonne staring at the painting above the mantel. "Like it?" Sam asked as the suitcase thumped down the stairs heavily. Michonne looked back and said, "Yeah. Reminds me of a piece I had in my place."

"Take it." Sam said rolling the large bag to the door. "We got room."

Michonne tilted her head while looking at it for a moment. Shrugging she grabbed the small painting and tucked it under her arm. "My cell needs some color."

Sam smirked and nodded, "Ok lets go and maybe we'll be home before Hurricane Merle tears the prison up looking for me."

Michonne chuckled and peeked outside. Seeing the area still clear they moved to the car, shoving the last of their finds inside. Michonne started the car and head out for the prison. The drive was smooth and they only needed to avoid a few groups of walkers roaming the streets. It had taken them most of the day to clear the houses and with the hour drive home they pulled in just before dusk. Sam could already see Merle standing at the guard tower, his arms crossed.

"Shit, he doesn't look happy." Michonne stated watching Carl open the gates.

"I'll bribe him with Jack Daniels and pussy." Sam quipped with a huge grin. Michonne wrinkled her nose, "Gross. Don't tell me things like that. Its bad enough I hear you guys goin' at it every night."

Sam blushed, "Sorry. I didn't think we were that loud."

"Oh Sugar… Fuck yes Sugar, Fuck Girl So Hot!" Michonne moaned in a terrible Merle impersonation. Sam laughed loudly and covered her face. "Shit. I'm sorry."

They pulled into the parking spot the car is kept and were met by Rick and Glenn. Glenn was smiling widely at all the supplies packed into the tiny car.

"Well that looks successful." Rick said peering into the car.

"Yeah place was packed. We gotta go back to get the rest. This was one house. Probably six more with just as much." Sam said looking at Merle approach.

Glenn looked at him stalking up the hill, "You better go calm him down. He wasn't to happy earlier."

Sam chewed her lip and walked toward him. "Hey there handsome." She said trying to butter him up.

"Don' even try tha' shit Sam. Can' believe ya went out there by ya'self." He said angrily while clasping a hand on her arm. He walked her away from everyone his grip tight but not painful. Sam put a hand on his chest, "I wasn't alone. I had Michonne who you know is full capable of being out there. We were careful, didn't run into any trouble and found a ton of supplies."

"I don' give a flyin' fuck who ya went out with or what ya found. Ya ain't going out there again ya hear?!" he growled his body leaning down toward her.

"Since when do you demand shit like that?" she asked her brow furrowed.

"Since now. Ya' do what I say girl. Ain't play with ya 'bout this." He hissed his hand tightening slightly. Sam yanked her arm away as irritation flared inside her chest. "I can take care of myself." Sam growled.

"Oh yeah? That why I found ya cowerin' at the Governor's feet huh? Cuz you can take care of ya'self? That why?" he bellowed his finger pointing at her angrily.

Sam glowered at him for throwing that in her face, her anger bubbling over. "Go fuck yourself Merle!" Sam snapped her hands in fists by her side.

"Fuck myself huh? What? I hit the nail on the head? Huh? Can't take the truth Sugar?" He sneered crossing his arms while his chest was puffed out.

"Well I won't be stumbling into anymore of YOUR FRIENDS traps now that I know what to look for." She said harshly, her eyes flaring.

Merle glared at her and huffed out an irritated snort. "Ya know what? Just go. Get ate, get killed. Why should I give a shit huh?" His voice low and rough, he face steely.

"Exactly why should you?" She replied before turning away to unload the car. She felt her anger burning through her like a wildfire. People were watching the argument and it made her even angrier. Two of the Woodbury women whispered as she went past making her lash out.

"You got a fuckin' problem bitch?" she growled turning toward them. They looked at her wide eyed and hurried away. Sam glared at their backs before turning back to the car. She muttered obscenities as she picked up a large box of canned goods.

Feeling eyes on her she looked up to see Daryl.

"Don't fuckin start Dixon or I'm kicking your nuts into your throat." She threatened. He raised and eyebrow and said, "Don' take it out on me. You're the one bein' stupid, goin' out there tryin' t'get killed."

Sam threw the box onto the ground and jammed a finger into his chest. "Why don't you and your brother go fuck yourselves? I've been takin' care of myself my whole fuckin' life. I survived shit you can't even fuckin imagine. I don't need some big strong man to do shit for me. Got it?"

Sam yanked the box up off the ground and stomped inside. She was infuriated by their need to treat her like some weak woman. They had no idea what she was actually capable of. The things she did in prison, the things she did to keep her uncle alive after the turn. Putting up with Governor's abuse and not saying a word. She knew Merle would have a problem with her going out but she didn't think he would demand she stay behind the fences. It was ridiculous. She had skills she could use. She wasn't afraid to be out there like most. Keeping her indoors would be a waste of an asset.

Michonne raised an eyebrow at her when she dropped the box angrily. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked while leaning against a table in the common room.

"Fuck you," she growled and crossed her arms while clenching her jaw.

"How 'bout we take that booze and those twinkies and find a place to hangout for a few hours?" Michonne suggested with an eyebrow cocked. Sam smirked and nodded. "I got a place," Sam stated before walking outside for her pack.

 

* * *

Sam and Michonne sat on the roof propped against the small retaining wall surrounding the edge. They passed the bottle of liquor back and forth while eating stale twinkies. Sam sighed and laid her head back watching the last of the daylight escape from the night.

"Can't believe he threw that in my face." She grumbled while sipping from the bottle.

"The Governor shit?" Michonne asked, licking cream off her finger tips. Sam nodded and hummed, "Yeah. Bullshit. I know I fucked up that day. I didn't trust my gut. I knew something was off, I just… I needed supplies for my uncle."

"How'd they get you?" Michonne asked her head tilted to the sky.

"Jumped me on my way, knocked me in the head with somethin'. I knew something was off. The supplies left out in the open. A Little bit of everything to entice someone. No dust on it. Knew it but was desperate." Sam said with a sigh. "Won't make the same mistake again."

Michonne nodded, chewing her lip. "What he said wasn't right, throwin' it in your face like you deserved it but… I guess ya shoulda talked to him first."

"I know but it wasn't like I knew I was going. Like I hid it. Just happened. I don't need to be reminded of how I fucked up, I got plenty of reminders on my body let alone in my fucked up head." Sam said angrily, sipping more liquid fire, hisses at the burn. Michonne took the bottle and after another sip closed the lip. "No more. Lets save it."

Sam sighed loudly and laid down completely. She stared at the dark sky and her hands behind her head. Michonne followed suit and they laid in companionable silence. Sam was falling asleep by the time Michonne said they should head back before they started sending out a search and rescue party. Sam sighed again and struggled to her feet. The effects of the booze hitting her hard. Giggling as she tripped over her own feet Michonne chuckled, grabbing her elbow.

"Fuckin' light weight," Michonne muttered as she helped Sam down the ladder. Once on the ground they wandered back to the prison common room. They saw people finishing up dinner and heading to bed. Merle and Daryl were sitting at a table together, their dishes empty while the talked quietly. Sam could feel his eyes on her as she grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the cellblock. She was still pissed off and not needing another argument. In the cell she sat down to remove her boots and weapons. The curtain pulled open but she didn't look up from what she was doing.

"Jus' gonna ignore me now huh?" Merle drawled his shadow hovering above her. Same snorted, "What do you want me to do Merle?"

"Say hi?" he said flatly.

"Hi Merle." She responded finally looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Y'drunk?"

"Maybe," she muttered while pulling off her shirt and pants. Merle grunted and sat down heavily. "Ain't sharin?"

"Oh I shared. Me and Michonne had a party." She bragged, pulling on one of his tank tops over her panties before sliding into bed behind him. Merles eyes were drilling holes into her as she lay down, his eyes burning a path down her body.

"Y'swingin' that way now huh?" Merle asked pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his pants. Sam snorted and rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I never swung that way before?"

His eyes darkened and he crawled over her, "Ya sayin y'ate pussy before Sugar?"

"I was in prison." She quipped. Merle growled slightly and said, "I'd pay to see that. Maybe ya 'n that Georgia peach of the chinamans. Be hot."

"Fuck off Merle. I'm still mad at you, Dick." She said pulling away as he tried to kiss her.

"Fuck girl I stand behind what I said." He grumbled lying down next to her. Sam rolled her eyes, "What you said was mean. Don' ever throw the Governor shit back in my face Merle. I mean it."

Merle sighed and dropped his chin to his chest, "Ok that was over the line but shit Sugar. I just want to keep ya safe. Ain't safe out there."

"No shit. I know that Merle. We were careful. Michonne lived out there by herself, I had a group but was out doing all the runs by myself. I fucked up that day with the Governor's trap. I know that and I will fuckin' pay for it forever. I got enough reminders carved into my body. I don't need you rubbing it in. Okay?" she stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ok. I won't…. m'sorry I said it but I was fuckin pissed. I get home expectin' ya clearin' fences or some shit and they tell me ya up and left. Ain't right of ya to do that." He said his hand brushing hair off her forehead.

"I didn't know she planned on leaving. She was going by herself. I didn't want her to. I won't go without telling you next time."

"Aint gonna be a next time. I'm goin' with ya when ya leave these walls." He said firmly, "Ain't playin'. If ya leave, I leave. No more chances."

Sam nodded, "Fine but I'm not some fragile bitch ok? I've never been coddled, not even as a kid. I don't need you babying me."

"Fine. Now how about you give me some of that booze and we fuck." He said grinning wolfishly at her. Sam smirked and said, "In my bag and theres twinkies and smokes in there I found. Oh and Merle… tone down the Oh Sugar as you cum, Michonne said it echoes in here."

Merle grinned widely, "Oh I know it does Sugar, why do ya think I holler it?"


	25. Chapter 25

Merle and Sam were repairing his arm sleeve to help keep his wrist healthy. After removing the old flimsy lining they worked together cutting and maneuvering the foaming padding. Merle liked when he looked up to find Sam biting her tongue in concentration as she cut the pattern out. He found himself grinning like a fool while he snuck glimpses of her being adorable. For the last couple days he'd been thinking about her. Hell he always thought about her but recently it had been about what he exactly felt for her and if she felt the same for him.

The day before when he returned from hunting to find her missing from the prison he nearly lost his shit. Merle was seconds from beating the fuck out of Grimes for allowing her to leave. Daryl kept him in control though by getting it through his thick head that Sam was the furthest thing from a woman who listened to reason. She was as hard headed and stubborn as Merle and that was saying something. Something bad most likely. Rick was adamant he advised against it but both women refused to accept it.

The whole time Merle waited for her to return he thought of what could happen to her out there, how he might never know what happened if she never returned. Images of the Governor finding her or some other bastard finding her and taking plagued him. Sam was capable, more capable than most but she had her limitations. She was strong but not nearly enough to fight off a group or some big motherfucker. Not to mention the herd they just ran into. 'What if they are stuck in the middle of that?' he had asked himself worriedly.

Merle couldn't believe the physical pain he was feeling from worrying about her. His chest ached something awful and he was too nauseous to eat. It was fucking ridiculous is what it was.

When their car pulled in and she was obviously safe and sound Merle couldn't help but be absolutely furious then. Such relief followed by such rage made his head spin. The urge to shake her until her teeth chattered was difficult to overcome. He opted for a verbal lashing, spouting off bullshit about the Governor and basically implying she deserved it.

'Yer such a bastard Dixon,' he had berated himself while kicking rocks into the faces of a walkers outside the fence.

She forgave him though after a well-deserved tongue lashing but they were right as rain again. Merle had never been in a relationship per say but he sure as fuck had fought with women before. Not one of those broads let him off without a few healthy slaps across the face and maybe a heavy object chucked at his head. Sam was far from a push over though. It was more like they had a healthy relationship where they communicated.

'Fuckin' relationship? Jesus Christ.' Merle chuckled at himself.

Sam handed him another part of the foam lining jogging Merle out of his muddled mind. "Thanks Sugar," he rasped as he slid it into place. Sam smiled and asked, "How's it feel?"

Merle put the apparatus on and secured the belts around his bicep. He punched the metal sleeve into his palm and tested the linings placement.

" t's good. Gotta test it out tomorrah, see if it'll hold up." He said while unclasping it again. He wanted to oil the joints and fix a loose buckle. Sam leaned back and said, "I wanna modify my boots."

"Whaddya wanna do to 'em?" Merle asked with a wrinkled brow.

"I want to add a sheath inside for a blade. I was thinking I'd add a couple hidden ones under the insoles, the thin handless ones…. Just in case." She said without elaborating on why. Merle raised an eyebrow and asked "In case what?"

"In case I ever get into a situation where I need something hidden. I don't wanna to be without a weapon ever again and I figure with these boots it'd be easy to hide some." She said sitting up and looking at him.

Merle crossed his arms and felt a trickle of irritation run through him, "What? Ya think I can't protect ya?"

"I didn't say that Merle. Anything can happen out there. You said so yourself yesterday. Something like that could happen and I could need any advantage I got." He chewed his cheek while tamping down his short fuse anger. "Ain't happenin while I'm 'round Sugar." He assured her.

"Well you may not always be around Merle. I just… please don't be mad. I'm not sayin' you can't keep me safe. I know without a doubt you'll do anything to do it. I'm just sayin' there may be a time we're apart. I was also thinking you could train me more. With the knife throwin', maybe even self-defense. I know how to throw a punch but nothin' structured."

Merle nodded, "Ok Sugar. Just want ya safe. S'pose y'right. I got time now I reckon."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Sounds good, lunch then fight club?"

Merle snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Sure, girl."

 

* * *

Merle was training Sam to fight in the yard on the prison grounds. It was warm out but not stifling so. Sam wanted to be able to handle any type of threat and was happy he agreed to it. She could shoot and throw knives somewhat but she lacked real fighting skills. She had the muscle for it but no training other than brawling in the prison yard she'd done.

"Again," he said gruffly, his broad chest soaked. Sam wiped her forehead with her arm and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Fuck Merle I'm tired." She grumbled while getting in position. He was teaching her how to get out of a rear chokehold. Merle's large frame pressed against her to demonstrate a real threat.

"Again. Ya think ya ain't gonna be tired fightin for your life, girl?" He asked while wrapping his arm around her neck, his hand holding the blunt end wrist.

Sam ducked her chin, trying to keep him from tightening his grip. She pulled on his forearm while widening her stance. Her elbow jabbed his ribs and stomped on his foot. Merle laughed and squeezed her, lifting her off the ground, her feet flailing out.

"Come on girl. Ain't gettin away." He rasped his arm tightening even further. Sam struggled but couldn't get his grip to weaken.

"Gonna end up dead or worse if ya don't fight, girl." He said hoarsely, his mouth pressed near her ear. "No one's cuttin' ya a break. Gonna end up with 'nother governor. Ya want that?" She thrashed in his arms at the thought. Her heart racing and throat drying.

He continued to goad her on while she struggled. "Come on girl. He's gonna hurt ya. Ya wanna get hurt again?"

"Fuck," Sam snarled through clenched teeth before throwing her head back into Merle's nose making him grunt and lower her to the ground. Dropping her weight, Sam ducked her chin under his arm making his grip slip. Her elbow hit Merle in the stomach and while her fist slammed into his groin, freeing her. Stepping away and drawing her knife Sam turned and had it to his throat as he stood up.

"Good girl," Merle choked out while holding his groin, "Coulda held back on the nuts Sugar. Goddamn."

"Hey now, you wanted me to fight, I'm gonna take what I can get." She said with a smile.

"Reckon 'least y'can do is kiss my boo boos." he leered, a wolfish grin gracing his face.

"You call your dick Boo Boo?" She asked with a smirked, sheathing her knife.

Barking out a laugh Merle said, "Come on ballbuster. Le's get some water."

They were walking into the courtyard and saw Carol grilling. "Looks like Darylina got himself some rabbit." Merle drawled before smacking Sam's ass and jogging toward the food.

Sam rolled her eyes and followed him but at a leisurely pace. Sam sat down on the ground near the picnic tables. She watched Carol hand out plates to the group. Merle was chatting her up making her laugh. Daryl pushed his big brother away when he started fucking with him, stomping over to Sam. Ever since running from the herd together Daryl and Sam had spent time hanging out together.

Sam smiled as Daryl handed her a plate. "Thanks Dixon." They ate silently until Sam looked over at the side yard and saw a pile up of walkers.

"Shit. Need to clear the fences. Fucker's are gonna bring that fence down." Sam said eating quickly while seeing it bend. Daryl looked up and saw her worries were valid. "Shit." He mumbled through a piece of rabbit.

Sam set her plate aside and got up to grab a crowbar. Jogging toward the massive build up she began stabbing through the fence. She heard Daryl shouting for help and then a line of people were helping them kill. It took almost an hour to get all of them put down and by the time it was over Sam's arms were thick with gore and her body dripping with sweat.

"Goddamn." She said exhaustedly, wiping blood of her cheek. Merle came over from his spot and looked at her. "Go shower girl, ya look like shit."

"Charmer." She snarked as she trudged up the hill, her body was deeply sore. They trained all afternoon and then the added work on the fence she was exhausted. Sam passed by the courtyard filled with faces of people she didn't really know. She'd always been anti social and being in prison didn't really help the characteristic. Avoiding all contact with others was one way to stay safe when locked up.

She made use of the rain barrel showers they had installed and got dressed in some clean clothing. Wandering toward her cell she passed Merle on his way to wash up. "Leave me some cold water girl?" He joked which she responded to with a hard smack on his ass, revenging his earlier slap. Smirking over her shoulder she saw Merle wiggle his eyebrows. "Later sugar. Gonna git it." He drawled with a sexy smirk. Sam bit her lip and slipped into their cell.

Sam crawl into bed and lay down, her arm thrown over her eyes. Her body ached and she wanted to just rest. Merle woke her up when he came back from washing up. "Ya sleepin?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking up her side. Sam moaned as his hand traveled not so innocently to her breasts.

"Fuck" she hissed as he found her nipple. A deep chuckle resonated from Merle as he leaned over her. "Gotta be quiet, Sugar," he whispered before unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off swiftly.

Sam was surprised and instantly on fire for him. His hand slid in between her thighs and teased her, stroked her, fucked her. Merle climbed into bed with her, lying on his side so he could continue to play.

"Like that sugar?" He asked quietly his mouth kissing and licking his way up her neck. She rolled her hips, grinding into his hand and whispered, "Can't you tell. Fuckin' soaked for you baby."

A low growl vibrated against her side from his chest. "I need to get inside ya Sam. Always need ya." He rasped, his lips brushing against her ear. Merle thrust his fingers faster and swiped his thumb back and forth on her clit. Sam felt the tinges of an orgasm approaching. The spikes of arousal making her grip his thick fingers. A natural plead to not withdraw. Her tight walls clenched and spasmed around the deft digits. Sam clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her moaning sobs. Arching off the mattress as heat flushed through her body, prickled with goose bumps.

"Fuck Sam yer so sexy when ya cum," Merle said his accent gravelly and deep. Standing up he tore his clothes off and slid back into bed between her thighs. Sam was still coming down from her high when he thrust into her.

"Oh god," she moaned a little to loudly. Merle covered her mouth with his while working his hips against hers. The deep pumps into her were causing her thighs to tremble. Their bed was squeaking but there was nothing to be done about it. Everything felt too good to stop and worry about others hearing at that point.

Merle tucked his face into her neck and rasped, "Goddamnit Sugar ya feel so good... All... The... time." His hips snapping between words. Sam rolled her hips creating a new angle. His hard cock now hitting a deep and sensitive spot inside her.

"Oh fuck Merle. I... I'm gonna cum baby." She moaned her face pressed against his shoulder, her teeth scraping along his collarbone.

"That's it sugar. Cum for me. Cum on my cock baby girl." His voice was deep and rough, his hand gripping her thigh tightly, yanking it higher along his ribs.

Sam's body went taut, her muscle straining as jolts of pleasure shot through her body. She was arching and bowing as the pins and needles flared up her spine. Her tight walls rhythmically squeezed his cock while he thrust into her.

"Oh god fuck," she groaned through clenched teeth. Merle couldn't hold back any longer and sped up, his hips grinding hard and fast into her soft thighs. "Fuckingoddamnit." He grunted as he smashed his face into her neck, his mouth and teeth pressing into her soft skin.

Sam felt him pulse and throb inside her. Their panting breath replaced the squeak of the bed. Sam's heart was pounded so hard and fast she could barely hear Merle murmurs. "My sweet sweet girl," he rasped, his voice hoarse but his lips soft. Sam turned her head capturing his mouth. Their tongues stroking and twirling. Sam moaned when he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the crown of her head, his nose nuzzling into her wet hair. His hand and arm stroking her body soothing her buzzing body.

"Now ya can nap," he drawled as smile evident in his voice.

"You gonna nap with me old man?" She asked tilting her head up to kiss him. Their lips moving slow and sweet. Merle nodded and cupped her face, kissing her deep and slow. After a few moments he pulled back, his thumb stroking over her cheek. Sam watched his eyes dance over her face before settling on her eyes. His piercing blues caused her breath to hitch.

"Love ya sugar," he rasped his eyes filled with a new intensity. Sam felt her heart stop and a lump develop in her throat. She couldn't even remember the last time someone had said that word to her. It felt like time stopped and she saw a flash of worry in his eyes. Sam realized he probably had never said those words to a woman before. Reaching up she stroked his rough jaw with her thumb as her hand held his neck. "I love you too Merle." His eyes slid shut momentarily before he fixed his soft gaze on Sam again.

It felt so right. So perfect. Words that fit how she felt so perfectly. Stretching her neck up she kissed him, her mouth sealing the phrase, making it permanent. Slowing down she pulled back her panting breathes ghosting over his lips she whispered, "Love you,"

Merle smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now I ain't gonna be yellin that shit from the rooftops. Gotta keep up my reputation, Sugar."

Sam laughed and said, "I don't need you to but feel free to say it when I ride your cock."

Merle laughed gruffly and drawled, "Might be I could do that."

 

* * *

A few days later a group of three showed up at the gates. Two women and a man all of which looking much like the walking corpses beyond the fences. After a tense moment, a compromise of entrance was reached. With probationary periods and the relinquishing of weapons the group was allowed to stay. The man was a medical resident before the turn and could provide more medical care. The two women had farming and canning experience. They would be good additions to the prison's residents. Merle was weary of the additions but opted to sit back and watch. Hershel and Rick spoke about starting a garden and with the additional knowledge from the new people they could get the work done quickly.

A group were taking a few vehicles to get equipment and supplies from a nearby farm. Merle and Daryl were heading up the run with support from Sam, Glenn, Tyreese and Maggie. Merle was hoping the farm had a trailer of some kind so they didn't need to make more than one trip out.

"I hope we can grow tomatoes." Sam said from the backseat. "I can eat a tomato like an apple."

"That's gross," Daryl grunted while Merls snorted.

"Fuckin' weird girl." Merle remarked glancing at her on the vanity mirror. Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Well what do you wanna grow?"

"Strawberries," Merle grunted. Daryl snorted and muttered, "Homo."

Merle punched him in the arm making him grunt in pain, "Fuck off Darylina. Ain't nothin' gay 'bout strawberries. Ripe one's good as some pussy."

Daryl gave him an incredulous look while Sam chuckled, shaking her head. Merle raised a challenging eyebrow. "Wha?"

"Fuckin weird Merle," Daryl muttered while they pulled into the large farming property.

The large fenced in property was surrounded by overgrown corn fields. Long forgotten farming equipment were rusting in the hot sun. The home itself was painted a soft yellow, its shutters chipped white.

The screen door was hanging on one hinge, banging noisily in the wind. The groups pulled up in the front yard, parking pointed to the road. As they climbed out the groups divided up to search the home and the barn. Merle, Daryl and Sam strolled up to the home, Daryl taking lead while Merle watched the back. The men obviously surrounding Sam, making her roll her eyes.

"Guard dogs," she muttered under her breath. Daryl knocked and listened for any current residents. After a long silence he opened the flaking door. Inside the furniture was covered in white sheets, the floor thick with dust. Moving through the house they found it undisturbed and empty. It was obvious the owners had abandoned the home at some point probably thinking they would come back. Merle went through the kitchen stacking canned goods and non perishables on the butcher block island. Sam was moving through the bathrooms and closets collecting anything of use. Merle kept his eye on her but let his mind wander to the evening a few nights past. He hadn't really planned to tell her those three words but there they were, uttered.

'Pussy,' he grumbled to himself as he dropped a few more cans of soup into a duffle bag. He didn't regret it at all, Merle just couldn't believe she said them back. The few seconds that past before she responded were some of the most difficult in his life. He thought he might need a punch to the chest to get his heart kick started again.

Looking up he saw her carrying an arm load of medical supplies and toiletries. She noticed his eyes and rewarded him with his favorite crooked smile. His lips twitched at the sight.

'Fuckin girl,' he thought disbelievingly. 'Y'Lucky bastard Dixon.'

The trio loaded up the smaller vehicle with the homes finds and moved over to the weathered red barn where the others were pulling out important equipment and supplies. There were bags of soil and irrigation material already loaded into the truck bed. Daryl and Merle found a trailer on the side that could be hooked up to the truck easily and started working with Maggie to figure out which larger items they needed.

After a few hours of hard manual labor the group was on their way back to the prison.

"Guess what Merle," Sam said smiling while leaning in between the seats. He turned and raised an eyebrow, "Wha' Sugar?"

Holding her hand out, Sam showed him the stack of seed packets she found, the top two being strawberry seeds. Merle grinned widely and stretched his head back, kissing her deeply. "That's my girl," he mumbled against her lips.

"Got any honeydew in there?" Daryl asked cutting his eyes to the seed packets.

"Now that there's gay baby brother," Merle remarked with a grin. Sam chuckled and waved a packet in front of Daryl, "Sure do, Honeydew"


	26. Chapter 26

Merle and Sam were out scavenging for winter clothing and whatever supplies they could find. With the addition of the group from Woodbury the prison needed more supplies of every kind almost daily. Things were getting rationed and people were becoming irritable.

They stopped in a tiny town two hours from the prison. Merle carried a handgun in his waistband while depending mainly on his stationary blade. Sam was using a silenced rifle but also carried her machete and knife. They cleared a small block of mom and pop shops. Collecting winter clothing and shoes from a tiny outdoors store. In a small sewing and craft store they found handmade quilts and crocheted blankets from the local sewing circle.

The tiny market had a few shelves of canned beans and two giant bags of flour and rice. The pair collected and stored the scavenged goods in the pickup truck and drove up the road to the local auto shop. Merle went through and grabbed everything they needed for fixing their vehicles and parts that commonly broke. Sam loaded cases of motor oil and two full cans of gas.

Sam searched the office while Merle loaded up tools. She found a carton of Marlboros. Grinning like a mad woman she hid it in a bag and opened a pack. Lighting up instantly. The real prize was a pint of whiskey, which she also hid in her pack. Merle and her we're going to get drunk tonight if she had any say in the matter. The last thing of value was a handgun with a full box of ammunition.

Walking out of the tiny office she saw Merle stuff the last box of tools in the back. She chucked the open pack of cigarettes at his head. Turning around Merle glared at her before he saw what she found. Grinning widely he picked it up and then stalked over to her. Grabbing her neck he pulled her mouth to his. His tongue delving into her willing mouth. He groaned as she gripped his belt pulling him against her.

"Fuck sugar. Makin' me wanna take ya righ' here." He rasped his mouth moving to her neck, his hand digging into the hair at the base of her head. Sam moaned as he sucked on her ear lobe and whispered roughly, "I'm gonna fuck ya slow tonight Sam."

Her hips instinctively thrust against his thigh seeking friction. Backing her against their truck he slid a leg between hers and ground against her. His hard cock rubbing against her hip as they kissed deeply. Sam's hands bit into his ribs underneath the leather vest. Groaning Merle rolled hips against her but stopped. Pulling back he quieted and heard a motor.

"Fuck, people comin'." He hissed. Pushing her into the truck he jogged around and hopped in. Turning the key with his left hand Sam shifted it into gear since he didn't have time to remove his blade. He kept his right arm pointed down, the long blade digging into the floor. Peeling out he drove quickly down the tiny roads.

"Gotta drive away and circle back. Can't lead 'em back if they see us." He said as he sped down the road at almost triple the standard speed driven on such tiny roads. Sam kept her eyes peeled and would glance over her shoulder to see if there was anyone behind her.

"Use the binoculars." Merle hollered. Sam picked the binoculars up and scanned the road behind them. "It's clear so far." She said over the reeving engine.

"Hold on," Merle said while slowing but still taking a turn rather quickly. Sam squeaked as she slammed against the door.

Merle bellowed with laughter. "Tol' ya to hold on to sumthin'"

She smacked his shoulder. "Shuddup, I could've rolled outta the car!"

He chuckled, "Jus' 'member Sugar, tuck 'n roll. Tuck 'n Roll!"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him but a smirk play on her lips. "Asshole." She grumbled.

 

* * *

They drove and made a wide path back to the prison, going as far as to double back a couple times. They were being overly cautious but it paid to do so in the new world of murderers and pillagers. The prison was pretty secure but as they saw with the governor's walker bomb someone only had to drive through the gates to get in.

"I have two surprises for you when we get home," Sam said her head lying against the headrest, a lazy smile on her face.

"One of 'em better be 'tween those thighs," he said leering at her leg propped up in the dashboard.

Sam chuckled and said, "Nope but you can have what's between my thighs." Merle growled and shifted in his seat. " 'member when I said I'd fuck ya slow? Changed my mind."

"Merle I'll take your cock anyway you wanna give it to me," she smirked knowing exactly what she was doing to him. His eyes cut to hers and she felt like she was going to burst into flames at the heat in them.

"Sugar. Ya bes' be ready for me tonigh'. Gonna git it." He rasped. Using his knee to steer as he adjusted his jeans and gripped his hard-on. Groaning he said, "Fuck. Ain't gonna get rid of this 'til I get inside ya."

Sam smiled and said, "If it makes you feel any better my panties are drenched."

"Shuddup girl. I know what your doin'. Drivin' me nuts. Goddamn." He growled while his fist twisted the steering wheel violently. Sam laughed and then bit her lip when he glared at her. "Sorry it's just so easy and fun." She smirked.

"Ain't no fun." He grumbled but Sam could see a twitch in his lips.

 

* * *

They were making yet another turn to back track to the prison when they came upon the road block. Merle foot jamming so hard on the break that Sam flew forward, her seat belt keeping her from hitting the windshield.

"Fuck. " Merle growled while yanking the shifter into reverse with his left hand and flooring, spinning the trucks wheels fast and hard. Sam grabbed her rifle and opened the small window of the cab, slide her barrel out the back window.

"They're comin!" she shouted over the loud engine. Sam was turned in her seat but still strapped in. It was an awkward position but if they crashed and she wasn't tied in some way she'd die. Merle was pushing a hundred at points and catching air when hitting dips in the road. Sam was tenser than she had been escaping the Governor. Her gut was telling her the situation was going to get worse.

"HOLD ON!" Merle shouted as he turned the wheel making a sharp right as such a high speed the truck's left wheels lifted off the ground. Sam's heart stopped as she saw the earth tilt out the back window. It land back on all four wheels almost instantly but for those few seconds Sam couldn't breathe. A huge woosh of air rushed out of her lungs in relief which made Merle chuckle.

"Fuck Merle that was scary," she muttered and saw the people missing the turn. "They missed the turn!"

Merle grunted in response but didn't let up on the accelerator. "We gotta drive longer. Can't lead em back."

The pair drove for another hour making large circles in the area of the prison. Sam was relaxing as Merle swerved around a pile up in the road when a loud clunking sound erupted from the engine block and the truck ground to a halt. Merle let it drift to the side of the road while cursing up a storm.

"Godfuckindammnit. Is everthin' gonna go wrong today?!" he growled while shoving the truck into park and hopping out. Sam climbed out with her rifle and stood guard while he search under the hood for the problem.

"Well, we're walkin'. Timin' belt's busted. This trucks garbage." He muttered slamming the hood down harder than needed. Sam looked over at the cars in the pile up but they were all too busted up to drive.

"Let's push it into the woods, come back for the stuff tomorrow. Hopefully it's still here." Sam said looking over at Merle. He chewed on his cheek a moment before nodding. "Yeah. S'pose y'right."

They removed their packs and then put the truck in neutral allowing them to move it slowly into the woods. It wasn't completely hidden but they lay branches on it making it seem it crashed into a tree in hopes anyone passing would keep on driving.

"Gotta move quick. 'bout two hours walk 'n only an hour of daylight." Merle said as they moved into the woods toward the prison. The pair walked swiftly through the forest, their feet silently and steady. Their progress was slow as they ran into more and more walkers. Sam using her machete to hack away into the rotten corpses while Merle used his large bayonet blade. Soon they were jogging to keep away from the possible herd approaching.

As they made it through a particular dense group of trees right before crossing a road when they heard the sounds of voices. There was a truck parked on the road while the men loitered around. Merle dropped to the ground while yanking on Sam's arm. They both waited with baited breath as they listened to the men speaking in hurried tones.

"We lost 'em man. Let's just head back." One guy suggested. Merle looked over at Sam with cold eyes. She knew they were for the situation and the men, not her but the gaze gave her a chill. Sam swallowed thickly as she tried to figure out how far away they were and if they were moving in their direction.

"Danny wanted us to get more supplies. Ya saw their truck full o'shit. I think one was a woman too, man." The other explained his tone excited. Sam ground her teeth as she realized they were closer than they would have liked. Merle's hand was still gripping her wrist tightly and as they spoke of her it became even tighter. She let her wide eyes cut to his as they both realized the men were walking towards them, not away. Merle slide the handgun out of his waist band and motioned for her to get her rifle ready. As the voices neared even closer Merle slowly climbed to his feet, his large frame barely blocked by the small grouping of trees in front of them. He motioned for her to stay still for the moment. Sam caught a glimpse of color to their right and signaled Merle which direction they were coming from. They waited until the men were almost at their side to step out. Merle had his gun raised, "How 'bout ya put those guns down fellas."

He walked around Sam blocking her from their view but ticked his chin up to let her know to rise up. She had her gun raised and aimed at the man on the right while the rifle hanging on his shoulder.

"Whoah there guys. We're just passin' through." The man on the left said, his handgun pointing at Merle but sliding to Sam occasionally. Merle grunted, "Didn't sound like it. Sounded like ya out to fuck people over."

"Ain't looking for trouble," the rifle man said, his gun still hanging limply at his side. Sam could see his hand twitching, his desire to pull his gun up completely evident.

"Guns down," Merle growled, "Don' think 'bout pullin that rifle up fucker."

They paused and the scruffy guy holding his handgun smiled slowly. Sam felt prickles un up her spine, the hair's on the back of her neck standing on end. The sound of a gun cocking behind her head and the cool metal pressing into her skull caused her to intake a sharp breath. Merle's eyes jumped from looking at the men in front of him and the man currently holding Sam at gun point.

"Think ya should drop your weapon now redneck," the man behind Sam suggested his tone letting her know he wouldn't hesitate pulling the trigger. Merle looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye, his jaw ticking at the tension. Her heart was clattering against her ribs and her breath was coming out in short pants. Adrenaline was flooding her system and she wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger and kill the men in front of her. She didn't have a chance though with a gun digging into her skull painfully.

"Drop 'em now!" the man in behind them hollered while the gun jabbed Sam hard. Merle grunted, "Go on."

Sam let her rifle lower, the hand on the grip letting go while she let the butt drop to the ground. Merle dropped his gun as Sam's rifle fell heavily to the forest floor. Sam felt the sudden pain of a heavy object hit the back of her head, her vision going black instantly.

Merle had watched Sam fall, his hand instinctively reaching out to grab her but he was tackled to the ground. He struggled with the guy on top of him, his knife slicing into the attackers ribs before a rifle butt slammed him on the face. Sharp pain blossom on his face and he felt blood rush out of his nose and down his throat. Choking on the thick coppery fluid Merle was blinded by the warm liquid. The men started kicking him in the ribs and head causing him to blackout also.

His last sight being Sam's face pressed into the pine needle covered ground, dirty smeared on her forehead.

'Samantha,' he thought before darkness took him.

 

* * *

Merle and Sam were gagged, bound and on their knees. They had even tied Merle's elbows together behind him to get around his missing hand. Merle's eyebrow was split and his nose broken. Sam's eye was swelling and her lip bloodied but nothing was broken yet. The men who captured them were outside the room laughing and talking. Merle grunted at her and nodded his head to her boots. A silent question to Sam if she had a hidden blade they recently hide. Sam gave him a stiff nod and tried to figure out how to get it. Her arms were behind her but she was sitting with her legs straight out. Pulling her legs to the side she lifted up to kneel. Stretching her fingers into the tall leather boot she found the hidden sleeve she had sewn in. The door unlocked so she sat down on her calves. A tall man with a beard walked in. He smiled at them and said, "Well done Jacob. Lookit her." Sam felt bile rise in her throat. Sam needed her blade because she was going to gut the fucker. His tone was too much like the Governors. Merle was tense next to her. She could feel the anger rolling off him.

"My names Danny, what's your name princess?" He asked and then chuckled, "S'pose ya can't answer, lemme get that for ya." Danny pulled the gag down and said, "Now what's your name sweetheart?"

Merle growled and flexed his shoulders, straining at the ties around his arms.

The man smirked and said, "Gotta say he seems a little old for you princess."

Sam kept her face blank and didn't respond. The man narrowed his eyes obviously irritated at the lack of interaction she was giving him.

Grabbing her hair Danny pulled her head back sharply make her grunt in pain. "Last try darlin' before I get angry."

Sam glared at him and kept her mouth clenched. She hadn't spoken when the Governor tortured her, she sure as hell wouldn't talk to this fucker.

"Very well." He said right before back handing her, pain blossoming across her cheek. Merle roared into his gag while trying to stand up to charge the man. One of the others knocked him in the head with a rifle butt. He fell to the floor unconscious. Sam clenched her teeth and felt her eyes prickle at the sight of Merle's bleeding head. The tall man made a move to kick Merle in the face while he was down but Sam screamed, "STOP! Stop just.. I'll talk. Just don't hit him anymore."

Danny smiled widely and approached her, his hand sliding up her neck to her bruised cheek. His eyes were light brown almost yellow. His whole demeanor screamed predator.

"Lovely." He drawled his hand gripping her face tightly while he stood uncomfortably close to her. Her breathing was coming in quick pants and her heart was slamming into her ribs.

Merle groaned as he started to regain consciousness. Sam's eyes cut to him seeing him try to lift his bloodied head off the floor.

"Oh good. I want him to watch." Danny said to the other men in the room.

Sam felt her stomach drop. This was worse than the Governor because now the man she loved would have to see it. If they lived Merle would never look at her the same no matter how hard he tried.

"So princess what's your name." He said his thumb touching her bloody bottom lip.

"Abby," she lied. Sam wasn't sure why but she didn't want him to know her name.

"Pretty. Just like you right, princess." He said softly, his oily voice making her skin crawl. Looking at the other men he said "Put him in that chair, tie him up. Then leave."

Sam felt her heart sped up. If she could get her knife she could take out one guy opposed to three. Merle and her could get away together. Hopefully...

Merle was awake by the time they tied him to the chair. His eyes were wild as he saw the man touching her. Sam looked at him and tried to silently tell him she would be ok no matter what had to occur.

The other men left and the leader stroked her face and neck before grabbing a handful of hair and looking at Merle, "You get to watch me fuck your girlfriend."

Merle growled and struggled but couldn't do anything but watch. The man pulled Sam to her feet. Gripping her shirt he tore it apart, the buttons flying off. She wore a tank top underneath which he tore in half. Merle shouted through his gag while watching Sam be assaulted. Sam stood stock-still and didn't react when the man undressed her. His hands grabbed her roughly causing her to flinch. Her lack of responses angered him though and he slapped her face.

"Come on bitch. Ya gonna just stand there? Gotta give me somethin. A couple tears, maybe a whimper. Hell, I'd take some cuss words."

Sam just stared at him with a blank expression. She knew how to keep an empty facade. Her poker face was stellar after years of prison. It paid to keep everyone guessing in the pen.

Growling loudly he grabbed Sam's throat tightly, shaking her hard enough to make her head snap backwards. His hand tightened around her throat and Sam pretend to get faint, letting her legs buckle. The man tried to grab her but she fell to her knees, her body falling hard to the side. Her hands were close to her boots now.

"Fuckin' bitch. Barely got started." He grunted before kicking her in the stomach. Sam held in the yelp to keep him thinking she was passed out. Sam could hear Merle struggling.

"Well fuck. I like them kickin' not sleepin'." Danny growled before saying, "Well redneck I'll be back. How bout you holler when your girl wakes up yeah?" Laughing as he walked out.

Sam opened her eye slightly to make sure the room was empty of the men. Once clear she stretched her hand as far as she could, her fingers digging into her boot. She could feel the blade's hilt touching her fingertip. Grunting she lunged further, her back protesting the odd angle. Finally the blade began to slide up her calf and out of her boot. Turning the blade over she blindly cut her ties, scratching and digging into her wrists while listening for him to return. Sam's wrists snapped free as the sound of footstep returning sounded. Looking up at Merle she saw him begging with his eyes to untie him but Sam knew he was aware there was no time.

It was up to her.

Sam kept her now untied hands behind her, the knife gripped tightly in her white knuckled fist. Sam's heart was clashing against her ribs even harder and her breathing was coming out in ragged gasps.

Sam closed her eyes, listening to him enter and walk toward her.

"Come on bitch, I know you're faking." He kneeled in front her, gripping her shoulder and shaking her.

Sam let her eyes slide open and looked up at the man, his grin growing at her open eyes. "Well hello beautiful." He drawled his hand touching her neck, tracing the edge of her bra. Sam panted as adrenaline kept flowing into her blood stream. She kept her eyes away from Merle because the look of pure terror and rage would be too much for her. Letting him get closer Sam waited for the right angle.

"Le's get ya up off this floor princess," he said while grabbing a handful of hair and yanking her and onto her knees. Sam kept her arms tight against her back and held strong. It needed to be timed perfectly or she would lose her advantage. She couldn't risk missing.

"Gonna suck my dick princess?" Danny asked gruffly, his hand tightening in Sam's hair, tilting her head back as a painful angle. She could hear Merle screaming through his gag.

"Shuddup fucker." The man snarled while unbuckling his pants. Sam focused on turning her blade without him seeing her movements. In the corner of her eye she saw Merle straining on his ropes. His face red with anger, his breathing harsh and animalistic.

The man's pants drop and Sam had a split second to decide. Shooting to her feet she grabbed his dick in one hand, crushing it with her fist and jammed her blade into the mans throat, yanking across. He tried to scream but she's severed all the vocal chords and trachea. A gasping gurgling churned out but nothing anyone but she could hear. Sam stepped back as he fell to his knees, his hand gripping his throat in a desperate attempt to hold everything together. Blood poured out of the gaping wound, a nauseating gurgle churned out of his mouth.

Sam bent slightly to look in his eye and waved the knife at him, letting him see it before she stabbed him deeply in the gut.

"Am I kicking hard enough for you fucker?" she sneered. While holding his slit throat with one hand, her thumb digging into the wound, Sam yanked the blade up his trunk like she was gutting a deer. His body collapsed as the center is no longer held together, innards spilling at her feet. She watched him silently feeling nothing but satisfaction. She felt that old familiar strength fill her. The time in the shower at the prison gave her a similar feeling. It was probably wrong of her to gain something from killing but Sam couldn't help feeling powerful by saving her own life. Her eyes were burning into the body before she turned to make eye contact with Merle. He was breathing hard, his body heaving and his eyes wild. Sam stepped back and walked over to Merle, cutting the ties holding his arms and ankles. Merle jumped to his feet and held her shoulder his eyes checking her over for injuries.

"Not now," Sam whispered while tying her shirt together. "Gotta go."

Sam nodded her head toward the door. Merle grabbed the man's knife, gun and extra ammo. Merle attached the man's blade to his arm sleeve. Sam pressed her ear to the door and listened for people. She shook her head to signal no one was outside the door. Merle lightly stroked a finger down her bruised cheek and ground his teeth before nodding to the door.

Sam followed him out as they crept down the dark hallway lit with camp lanterns.

At the corner leading to the outdoors a man came around the corner. Merle stabbed his blade up through his chin and lowered him to the ground quietly.

Merle signaled her to grab his weapons while he stood guard. Sam found another gun and extra magazine. She took his knife also, the handle being easier to hold than the thin blade from her boot. Once at the exit door Merle listened and signaled two voices. It was the only exit they for sure knew led outdoors but they had no idea how many men were outside the door.

"Fuckit."Merle whispered. "Le's push hard and kill 'em fast, got it? Then we run west. Through the forest."

Sam nodded and gripped her knife, they needed to be quiet until then knew what was beyond the door.

Merle shoved it open quickly hitting one man before he bum rushed the other. Sam ran at the guy who was off balance from the door hit and stabbed him in the throat, twisting the blade before yanking it out. Looking over at Merle she saw him removing his knife before he jutted his chin in the direction to head in. They ran to the chain-link fence surrounding the small compound. Climbing quickly but noisily they landed on the other side and ran. Sam could hear a few shouts but not anywhere near them.

The forest was thick and dark. The moon was bright but with such thick tree coverage it was almost impossible to see. Merle took the lead and held her wrist while they ran. She was having a hard time keeping up but Merle didn't notice. He pulled her along and helped her up when she stumbled. They ran for miles until they hit a road. Sam was gasping and felt as if her heart were going to bust through her chest like an alien parasite. Merle was panting just as loud as he crouched to watch the road.

"Le's cross 'n keep trekkin'. Find shelter when we're further away." He said hoarsely. Looking at him Sam could see the pain in his eyes. Guilt was eating him up. Sam squeezed his hand and jutted her chin forward. They ran across the road and headed through the forest beyond it. They weren't running as fast but still jogging. Merle almost ran head first into the first walker. Stabbing it as soon as it grabbed him Merle grunted, pushing it away. They stood still and listened for more. The woods around them were silent. Merle took them further until he found a small wood shack behind a burned out cabin. He cleared it quickly and pulled her inside. Sam sat down heavily and gasped for air. Her body was aching from being hit and running. She hadn't eaten or drank anything since the morning. Merle crouched in front of her.

"Ya hurt anywhere?" He asked, "He kicked ya hard."

Sam shook her head. "Just fuckin thirsty. Kill for a fuckin bottle water."

Merle cupped her face, his thumb tracing the black eye forming."M'sorry Sam."

"Don't. I'm fine." She said placing her hand over his. Merle shook his head, "Ya ain't fine. He hurt ya and fuckin..." He growled and looked away, "fuckin touched ya and I did fuck all."

"He's dead now. I gutted him. I'm ok. He just touched me. I'm still the same person."

Merle ground his teeth, his jaw muscle ticking at the stress.

"Stop, gonna need dentures old man and I'm not good at woodwork." She joked, stroking his jaw trying to keep him from blaming himself. There wasn't anything either them could have done. All that mattered was that they escaped.

Merle scoffed and leaned into her hand. "Fuckin prick. Deserved a longer death."

"Well right about now he's changed and hopefully he bites a bunch of people." Sam remarked with a small smile.

Merle leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll take watch, get some sleep."

Sam snorted, "Riiiight."

"Try for me." He rasped while moving to the tiny door, peering through the cracked wood. Sam curled up on the dirty floor and closed her eyes. Despite her thoughts of not being able to sleep she passed out from exhaustion. Merle woke her in a few hours when she started dreaming so she took over watch. Merle lay down and was snoring almost instantly. Sam stayed alert, her eyes scanning the forest and listening carefully. She didn't think they'd follow at night but as soon as the sun started rising they needed to move and move fast. Their only hope was to find transportation early on so they could drive far away and circle back to the prison. They needed to avoid running back into the group even tough their leader was dead.

Sam woke Merle when the sun just edged the horizon. It was still pretty dark but lighter than it had been in the night. Merle led them toward the direction he thought a town was in. He was hoping for a car. His mind kept flashing back to that bastard's hands touching Sam. The sound of her clothing tearing was echoing in his head. Merle wanted to torture the guy, maybe cut the hands off that hurt her. Definitely cut the fuckers dick off and make him eat it.

Lowest of the low are men who assault women and children. 'Coward. Disgusting fucking coward.' He grumbled inwardly.

They stumbled onto a cabin with a beat up pickup truck. It had a half tank of gas and the garage had a full spare tank. Inside Sam found cans of fruit and a gallon of water. They ate and drank while driving back to the prison. Merle kept looking at her trying to see if she was going to breakdown from being assaulted again. After the Governor she struggled but Merle believed he had done much worse to her. She had never described the exacts of his torture but Merle believed it was way worse than what he just witnessed.

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine." she said rolling her head in his direction. Merle sighed and twisted the steering wheel in his fist. "Can't stop."

Sam reached over to pat him on the leg. "He just got grabby. Its not the same as Woodbury. "

Merle noticed she never said the G-word. "He still touched ya, and hit ya."

"Nothing that happened will keep me up at night except watching them hit you."

"What happen when I was out?" he asked looking over at her.

Sam sighed and said, "He was going to kick you in the face so I talked."

Merle screwed up his mouth angrily and asked, "Whatd ya say?"

"Told him I'd talk and do what he said if he stopped hurtin' you." Sam said while watching him swerve around a walker.

"Shouldna done that." Merle grumbled.

Sam exclaimed, "I wasn't gonna let him kick you while knocked out. He could've killed you."

Merle nodded and after a few minutes of silence he said, "Fuckin glad ya had that knife in your boot."

"Yeah me too." She laughed and felt her black eye, testing the swelling. "How bad does it look?"

"Ain't winnin' no beauty pageants this week Sugar." Merle joked giving her a tiny grin. Sam pouted while crossing her arms, "Aww come on. There's gotta be like a Miss MMA."

Merle chuckled and said, "C'mere."

Sam stretched over the console and kissed him softly. Her warm hand cupping his cheek. She pulled back and whispered, "I'm ok. You're the one with a broken nose."

"Prob'ly just straightened the crooked bastard up." Merle smirked with twinkling eyes.

 

* * *

When they finally made it to the prison, Merle hung out of the window to get them to open the gates. Once inside the group swarmed them to find out what happened.

"Everybody fuck off. We need Hershel. Go on Git, ya fuckin' assholes!" Merle pushed people away and picked up a limping Sam.

"Merle I'm fine, I just rolled my ankle on the run."

"Shoulda tol' me." He grumbled carrying her into Hershel's cell.

"You're the one who needs his nose set and stitches." Sam said, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yer first." Merle said gruffly while sitting her down.

Hershel untied her boot and found the blood covered knife tucked hastily in. He lifted his eyes to both of them and Sam looked away. Merle took it from Hershel without a word. Sam watched him tuck it into a pocket of his cargos. Daryl and Rick came into the cellblock from outside and motioned for Merle.

"Ya ok Sugar?" he asked while nodding toward the two men. Sam nodded, "I'm fine old man. Go gossip."

He placed his hand on her head affectionately before walking away.

"Besides your ankle and the shiner, do you have any other injuries?" Hershel asked his eyes worried.

"Just my lip. I think it's a cut inside." Sam told him.

Hershel pulled her lip down and nodded, "No stitches needed, it'll heal in a week or so. Gonna wrap your ankle. No break but it'll be a week before you can put any weight on it. Need to hunt down some crutches. "

Merle stood with Rick and Daryl talking about the disastrous run. His jaw was tight as he described the events.

"Saw them and out ran 'em but the fuckin' truck broke down. Got jumped in the forest while headin' back. Saw three at first. There was more at their camp, an old ranger station." Merle said looked at Sam's ankle get wrapped.

"Had us tied up. I got knocked around, Sam too." He paused and ground his teeth together. "Some shit happened I couldn't stop, Sam got her knife and we got out."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "Shit happened?"

"The fucker got handsy, tore her clothes, she faked passing out when he choked her. Got her knife. She split the fucker open. Deserved a lot more but we were short on time." Merle watched as Hershel check a bruise on her side. Stalking over and kneeling next to the bed Merle said, "Ya didn' say ya had a bruise."

"I didn't really know. I felt sore but," she trailed off and hissed while Hershel pushed on the ribs. "I think it's when he kicked me."

Merle growled and punched the cell wall.

"Jesus Merle stop, your gonna break your hand."

"Don' fuckin' care!" he growled.

"So what? You want NO FUCKING HANDS?" she shouted while glaring at him. "Stop and sit down next to me…. Please." She ended with a pleading tone. Merle huffed out a breath and then shook out his fist. Sam smirked, "Did you really break it?"

"Fuck you," he grumbled while sitting down heavily. Sam laid her head on his shoulder. "That's not very gentlemanly like."

"Aint no fuckin gentleman."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Coulda fooled me."

"Shuddup girl."

"Fuck off old man." She quipped her eyes bright with amusement.

Hershel chuckled and shook his head. "You two foul mouths are perfect for each other."


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a couple weeks since Sam and Merle escaped the men at the forest ranger station. A group had gone out to collect the truck and investigate the area. After a scouting mission Merle and Daryl discovered the camp overrun with walkers. Apparently their escape either started the downfall by leaving the man to turn inside the complex or a herd moved through. Either way the men and camp were gone. Merle just hoped they had all been killed. The idea of them moving around in the area was unsettling.

Merle and Sam continued to train together. Sam's knife throwing skills had improved so much she actually beat Merle in a couple throwing competitions. She of course rubbed those wins into Merles face for days. Merle was impressed with her fighting skills also. He trained her on submission holds, both escaping and giving, as well as how to punch and kick.

The prison was coming around nicely. Merle had taken over security with Daryl's help. They'd organized watches and exterior patrols along with creating speared barriers for the gates. Hershel and Rick had started a garden and pigpen. Daryl and Merle happened upon a few piglets that were abandoned after their mama was killed by walkers.

Merle was walking the fences with a new kid named Zach. He was tolerating the kid's incessant chatter but his patience was hanging by a thread. His jaw was gritting as Zach explained why his favorite band was Alkaline Trio despite his view of them selling out.

"Kid, shut the fuck up already. Ain't got no idea who or what your talkin 'bout 'n I don' care. Now gimme a smoke." Merle snapped his hand held out expectantly.

Zach shifted uncomfortably and said, "I don't smoke."

"Well kid you're shit outta luck cuz ya owe me four smokes for listenin' to your bullshit all afternoon. Bes' find some." Merle drawled while give him cold eyes. Zach swallowed and said, "I haven't been on any runs but when I do I'll look."

"Good kid. I charge interest to. Inflation's a bitch." Merle chuckled and slapped the kid on the back hard enough to make Zach stumble forward. Nodding Zach mumbled something about helping Beth with Judith and jogged up the hill toward the prison courtyard. Merle watched him go, reaching into his vest for his smokes.

"Fuckin' kids," he muttered, his cigarette bouncing on his lip while he lit it, cupping his hand around the flame. Merle glanced up and saw Sam strolling down the hill to him. The machete on her hips bounced off her thigh as her hips swayed. Merle narrowed his pale blue eyes while soaking up her curves. Smirking as she got near he rasped, "Sugar ya look good enough to eat." Sam smiled crookedly and slid her arms around his waist, tilting her head up to kiss him. Merle held the smoke to the side as he took Sam's lips into his. Her tongue sliding against his as she moaned. Pulling back he said roughly, "Good to see ya girl."

"You too old man." She breathed. Merle chuckled and placed his smoked between his lips, inhaling shallowly. "Never gone let up on the old man huh?"

"Still call me girl." She smirked taking his smoke as they walked back up the hill, he arm thrown over her shoulder.

"Fair nuff, _girl_." Smiling down at her before swiping the last of the cigarette. In the courtyard they saw Rick, Glenn and Daryl speaking to a new man. His was a thin African American man in flannel shirt. He carried a backpack and Merle could see Daryl holding what was probably his machete.

"Looks like we got a new one." Sam muttered as they climbed the steps to the prison door. Merle grunted and held the door open for Sam to enter. The common room was filled with people eating dinner.

"I'll grab us food and meet you in the cell." Sam offered with a smile. Merle nodded and, "See ya in a bit."

Merle couldn't stand when the dining area was full. The prison was a big building but most of it wasn't being used. He felt there were too many people around all the time. It was irritating and claustrophobic. The other cellblock was finally cleaned and being used allowing the Woodbury folk to spread out.

Sitting on the squeaky bunk bed Merle removed his arm sleeve and shoes. The day had been sweltering and working the fences all day had beat Merle down.

"Getting' fuckin old," he muttered under his breath as he rolled his head, stretching his neck and shoulders. Sam entered with two bowls of stew and a bottle of water.

"Too many damn people," she grumbled, "Feels like a real lock up."

Merle snorted and said, "Was just thinkin' that. All we need is some hacks up in 'ere."

Sam chuckled and said, "Jesus. Were such cons."

Laughing gruffly before shoveling some food into his mouth. He watched Sam remove her weapons and boots.

"Those knives still comfortable in there?" he questioned while she untied the worn leather. Sam nodded and showed him the area where the sleeved rubbed. "Not bad. Getting used to it. Obviously not removing them." She remarked with a frown. Merle fisted the spoon in his hand thinking about the recent need for a hidden weapon. Take a breath he shoved away his anger and ate the rest of his food, setting the bowl down on the tiny table.

"They're organizing a run in a week or so. Daryl said it's a Big Spot." Sam stated in between bites. Nodding Merle leaned back, stretching out his legs.

"If you're goin, I'm going." He said flatly which Sam answered with a nod.

"Sounds good." She smiled scraping her dish clean.

They got settled to relax for the evening, Sam having found a collection of Lewis Carroll to read. Merle thought it was funny she was reading Alice in Wonderland but left her to it. She explained it was a favorite as a kid and wanted to revisit it. He smirked and kissed her forehead before retrieving his whetstone to sharpen their blades.

The relaxing scrape of the honing and the occasionally scratch of Sam turning a page calmed Merle. The day of working outdoors with a Chatty Cathy was finally washing away. He'd peer over his work to watch Sam lying in bed, her feet propped up on the bars, her toes wiggling.

'Fuckin' love this girl,' he thought feeling a pleasing ache in his chest. Merle would do anything for her. He never thought he'd have someone other than Daryl that he would die for. Yet here she was, a little firecracker that understood him. Merle set his stuff aside and crawled onto the bed above her. She smirked over the edge of her book, "Was wonderin' how long it'd take."

Merle grinned and grabbed her book, tossing it unceremoniously across the room. Bending down he kissed Sam softly, his lips sucking on hers. Sliding on top of her, Merle lay between her legs. His hand trailed up and down her side, gripping the hollow behind her knee and pulling her leg higher on his hip. Moaning into his mouth, Sam ground against him.

"Fuck Sug." He groaned pressing into her, the rough denim rubbing just right. Merle slid his hand up her shirt, his large palm cupping her breast. "Merle," she gasped as his rough thumb brushed across her hard nipple. They moved against each other, rolling their hips, making out like teenagers. Soon it was too much but not enough. After tearing off clothing and grasping at each other Merle slide home. Sam's back arched off the bed as he thrust slow and deep.

"Oh god," Sam moaned into Merles thick shoulder, her teeth scraping along his neck.

"Jesusfuck Sam." He growled through gritted teeth. The heat becoming too much for him, Merle rose up on his knees. His tanned hand was splayed out on her stomach as his thumb wound tight circles on Sam's clit. He watched his girl writhe under him, her hips rolling while taking him inside her.

"God girl. You're' so fuckin.." he rasped trailing off as Sam started to unravel below him. Merle watched Sam arch off the bed, a gorgeous flush spread across her chest as her mouth dropped open. He felt his chest clench at the sight. She was so fucking beautiful.

The heat from her tight walls and the sight of her coming unglued had Merle moving faster and harder. Soon a wildfire blazed through his whole frame. Sam pulled him down to her mouth, her hands digging into his neck. Merle groaned as he came deep inside his girl while she greedily sucked his tongue into her hot mouth. His body shuddered at the strength of his orgasm. Sam was intoxicating. Laying his forehead against hers, Merle tried to catch his breath as his heart hammered against his ribs. Her fingers were raking across his scalp and down his neck. Stronger fingertips rubbing and massage the still flexed muscle. Merle dropped his face into the crook of her neck and kissed the flushed skin, feeling spent.

Everything felt overwhelming but in the best way. Merle pulled back and let his wonder filled eyes flit over her face. He watched her lips curl up as she saw his softened expression.

"Love you Merle." She whispered. It was as if she were feeling it so strongly it took her breath away.

Merle's eyes slid shut as he let himself feel the words. The sounds of each one causing an electrical storm in his body. "Oh Sugar," he rasped his voice sounding just as breathless. Rolling them to their sides, Merle cupped her face letting his thumb brush across her bottom lip and flushed cheek.

"Never gonna get tired of hearin' that." He drawled roughly, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "Love ya Samantha."

Sam's breath hitched at the sound of her full name and leaned forward capturing his mouth again. Merle could feel the buzz between them grow again. Everything felt hot and electric. Sam pulled back and gasped her eyes blinking slowly.

"I really like my name rolling off your tongue." She said her eyes hazy with lust.

Merle smirked and squeezed her into his chest. "Be good girl. Might be I could say it again soon."

Sam chuckled and kissed his chest. "Thought you'd want more of a bad girl."

Merle swatted her ass playfully and nipped her ear, "Gonna git it girl. I'll tan this sexy ass." Sam laughed while tucking herself closer to his body.

The couple lay quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Merle played with her hand, tracing the scars on her knuckles and the blue veins on her pale wrist. He flashed back to the scene he watched when being held hostage. How the same small hand he was holding gripped a man's cut throat while gutting him. The blood poured all over her shoes and she had a complete lack of fear or remorse. To say he wasn't surprised would be a lie. The look of pure vengeance and rage in her eyes was staggering. Her eyes had shined with what could only be described as pride.

"Hey Sugar?" Merle rasped, clearing his throat as he found it rough. Sam hummed and glanced up from her spot on his chest.

"Been meanin' to ask ya 'bout that night. When we escaped…" he started but trailed off. Sam raised an eyebrow, a silent prompt to continue. Merle continued, "When ya killed him, ya didn't seem to hesitate and well ya looked fine even… pleased to do it."

He watched her eyes cut away before returning, her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I was. I felt happy to have done it. I'm sure that's wrong but he was gonna kill you, he was gonna rape and kill me. I was happy to take him out and I wanted him to see me do it." She explained her eyes looking anxious of his response. Merle brushed his thumb across her jaw and drawled, "Ain't no reason to be nervous Sugar."

"Well it's not normal to feel that way." She whispered looking away from him. Merle cupped her cheek and brought her eyes to his before rasping, "Nothin's normal no more. I'm happy to know ya can handle ya'self out there. No shame in bein' proud of that." Sam didn't looked convinced but she seemed less troubled. Merle lay stroking her back as he wondered what others might think of her ability to kill with little to no remorse. He supposed most of the people surrounding them would be shocked and surprised at her actions. Merle however felt even more connected to her. They weren't perfect, far from it however they were survivors. They may blur the line of moral behavior but at least they did it for a good cause, to save family.

 

* * *

Sam strolled down to the small farm plot Rick and Hershel had been tending. Carl was with his dad as he showed him how to brush down the horse they found and caught. She had been someone's pet at one point, docile and used to human contact. It was amazing she had survived out amongst all the predators beyond the fences.

"Hey Sam," Carl said with a grin, "Isn't she awesome!?"

Sam laughed and nodded, her arms resting on the wood fencing they had constructed to keep her contained. "She's pretty. Did you name here?" Sam asked watching Rick brush her coat in long strokes. Carl shrugged and said, "I was thinking Flame."

Sam pursed her lips to the side as if thinking it over before nodding, "Cool. Sounds like she's a badass. What're we gonna use her for?"

"Michonne's taking her out to scout." Rick said over his shoulder as he slid the saddle over her back. Sam swallowed and chewed her cheek. "She goin' by herself?"

"Yeah," he replied flatly obviously unhappy with the plan also.

Sam hummed and looked up the hill to see Michonne approaching with a saddlebag.

"I don't like that." She muttered walking toward the woman. Meeting Michonne in the middle Sam crossed her arms giving her a cocked eyebrow. Michonne replied with just as haughty of a look.

"By yourself?" Sam finally questioned, "Why don't we go together again?"

"Because you man isn't gonna let you and I don't have time to waste." Michonne respond brushing past her. Sam caught her elbow, which earned her a glare but she kept her grip. The two had become friends and the idea of Michonne going off by herself to search for the Governor wasn't sitting right with Sam.

"Michonne," Sam's one word was a mix of question and plea. Michonne sighed and looked over at Rick and Carl who were pretending not to watch the interaction.

"Sam I'll be fine." Michonne stated before walking away again. Sam chewed her lip watching the woman walk away from her. Jogging up to her, Sam stopped in front of her and said, "If you get yourself killed out there I will kick your fucking ass, got it?"

Michonne smirked and nodded, "Got it."

Sam smiled and added, "And if you find that fucker bring me his head."

Michonne laughed loudly and patted Sam on the back before heading for the small enclosure. Sighing loudly Sam trudged up the hill toward the prison courtyard. She joined Carol who was hanging laundry and speaking to Beth.

"Need any help Carol?" Sam asked letting Judith squeeze her finger. The little girl pulled her finger to her mouth making Sam wrinkle her nose, "Looks like Jude's teething."

Beth sighed and said, "Yeah she's been up all night."

Sam frowned and asked, "Should we be getting her something for it?"

Carol replied, "Well I used to have teething rings for Sophia. Maybe you guys can find some on the next run."

Sam nodded and tickled the squirming child belly making her squeal, "I'll make sure I look."

Beth smiled and said, "Thanks Sam."

She gave her a smile and patted her on the back, "No problem."

"Can you take this basket in, it's Rick and Carl's clothing," Carol mumbled while holding a clothespin in her mouth. Sam nodded, and picked up the full plastic bin walking toward the prison door. Merle was exiting as she went to open the door. "Hey there Sugar," he drawled, kissing her temple. "Whatcha got there?"

"Laundry, dropping it off at Rick's." she replied, "Do you have laundry that needs done? I was gonna wash some stuff."

"Whatever's on the floor." Merle laughed at her rolling eyes. "Such a slob, " she joked while ducking away from his attempt at smacking her ass. Merle laughed gruffly and rasped, "Go on. Get your woman work done."

"Ass. I think you can wash your own drawers from now on," Sam said over her shoulder while walking away.

"Fuck it, I'll go commando." He hollered causing the others in the room to groan.

"Shuddup Merle, no one wants t'hear 'bout your old naked ass," Daryl barked while drinking the poor excuse of coffee they were serving.

Sam left them to there bickering and stopped at Ricks cell before unloading the folded clothing. She laid it on his bunk and then moved to her cell to collect their dirty clothes. Sam hated doing laundry and usually both Merle and her wore dirty clothes more often than clean. It seemed as soon as she put on freshly washed clothing she got filthy. It seemed almost pointless at times to even bother. Merle's clothes were on the floor but at least in a manageable pile in the corner. He was actually cleaner than Sam was in regards to keep a tidy cell.

The rest of the day Sam spent doing laundry and helping clear the fences. It seemed there were more walkers coming every day. The prison residents weren't sure if it was the noise or the concentrated smell of humans but Daryl and Merle had been discussing the need to reinforce the outer fences. The sheer number of corpses coming to the area had started to bend the chain link and scare the residents. Soon they would have to figure out a plan otherwise the fences would fail.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam was working the fences with a large group of people from Woodbury. Walkers were piling up more and more and the fences were still close to buckling if it continued. The work was grueling and Sam was exhausted. Her arms were covered in dark walker blood and bits of broken bone and viscera. She could feel the ache in her back from the monotonous movement, stab-pull-stab.

While wiping her forehead of sweat and blood Sam looked at the courtyard to see Carol grilling the deer Daryl brought back. Sam's stomach growled at the smell and decided it was lunchtime. She strolled up the dirt road, her hand spinning the gore covered crowbar. Once at the courtyard entrance she hung up the sharpened tool and headed inside to wash up. As she passed the grill she saw a confused Daryl listening to the weird kid named Patrick while chewing on venison.

"Mr. Dixon, I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand." He stammered while pushing up his glasses awkwardly.

Sam smirked at Daryl and wiggled her eyebrows, which made him snort and avert his eyes from her. She watched him thoroughly lick each finger before crushing the poor kid's hand in his giant mitt. Sam chuckled while shaking her head as she passed by and entered the prison. The Dixon brothers were both fond of intimidating others.

Sam nodded to familiar faces on her way to her cell, waving at Beth who had Judith on her hip while she spoke to Lizzie and Mika. Sasha was teasing Tyreese about something because he pulled her into a headlock while Carl laughed. It was a nice sight. The normalcy of it. Sam didn't even have it before the fall. Smirking at the trio she headed into the cellblock.

With a jug of water and wash cloth she wiped herself down over the tiny steel sink and cleaned off the walker gore. She didn't bother taking a shower since she would just get dirty again on the run. After a quick change of clothes Sam made her way back to the courtyard for dinner. Carol smiled at her and handed her a plate of grilled deer and canned corn. She grabbed a seat next to Daryl and laughed again remembering the kid's pained grimace.

"Wha?" Daryl grumbled through a mouthful of corn. Sam snorted and shook her head, "You probably crushed that kids poor knuckle shuffle hand." Sam remarked before biting into the venison. Daryl spit corn all over the table and glared at her.

"Stop, t's gross" he muttered which made Sam laugh even louder.

"Daryl you're such a prude." Sam joked as she shoved more dinner into her mouth.

"Fuck this is good deer Dixon. I wanna shake your hand." She snorted while covering her mouth to contain her food as she giggled. Daryl huffed out an indignant breath and muttered something about Sam being an 'sicko pervert.'

Feeling bad, Sam added a scoop of her corn to his plate as an apology. Daryl smirked at her and she was forgiven. Sam knew he was only upset at wasting a perfectly good mouthful of food.

"Hey Daryl gotta talk to you." Carol said her head ticking toward the upper fence. Sam nodded a goodbye to him and said, "See ya in a bit for that run."

Daryl grunted and followed Carol over to the edge of the patio, both looking toward the pile up of corpses. The fences had been packed all night and day. It was going to take a lot of manpower to kill and clear the perimeter.

"Hey old man, whatcha doin'?" Sam asked when she found Merle in their cell hunched over a pile of gear.

"Getting' ready for that run. Ya gotta stay here though. The fences are fucked." He replied without looking up. Sam grumbled and sat down heavily. "Merle I've been working the damn thing all day. I'm tired of all the walker brains on me."

Merle laughed gruffly and sat next to her, cupping her face while kissing her. Pulling back he drawled, "Sorry Sugar. Gotta do it. If its clearer tomorrah how 'bout we take the day off?"

Sam sighed and laid her head against his shoulder and muttered, "Fine."

Merle snorted and kissed the crown of her head "Thanks Sugar. I'll make it up to ya." He rasped his accent rough and thick. Sam moaned into the side of his neck, crawling onto his lap. There was something about his rough southern accent that got her hot and he knew it and used to his benefit quite often. Merle kissed her deeply and sunk his hand into her hair. Sam slid her tongue along his, moaning as he ground against her. Raking her nails down his chest and up his ribs Sam felt him growl.

"Fuckinhell Sugar,ain't makin' this easy are ya?" Merle rasped his rough cheek scratching along her jaw. "I don't know what you're talkin' about." She whispered while smirking. They enjoyed themselves for a few minutes before Merle pulled back and groaned, "Gotta go Sugar. Gonna pick this up when I get back?"

Sam laughed before kissing Merle one last time and sliding off the bed. They walked together outside and Sam saw Michonne riding Flame back inside the yard. She'd been gone almost a week searching for signs on the Governor. Merle threw his bag into the truck and spoke to his brother. Sam wandered down the hill to Michonne who was chatting with Rick and Carl.

"Your face is losing the war." Michonne said with a smirk, handing a beard trimmer over to Rick. Sam snorted and added, "Yeah Rick you look like a hobo."

Rick rolled his eyes with a smirk and asked Michonne, "You gonna stay a little while?"

"Just a little while." She replied with a shrug causing Sam to purse her like with distaste.

The group going on the run drove down the hill and Daryl pulled the bike over when he saw Michonne. "Well, look who's back." Daryl drawled nodding to Michonne from his bike.

"Didn't find him." Michonne stated to Sam and Daryl. Both had been waiting for her to find him. Michonne was determined to find the guy and make him pay not only for Andrea but Sam.

Daryl nodded while narrowing his eyes, taking in her appearance and drawling, "Glad to see you in one piece." Sam looked over her dirty clothes and drawn face. Michonne looked like she had a hard journey but she already seemed like she had one foot out the door again.

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon. It's worth a shot." She replied to Daryl her eyes jumping over to Sam. Sam scowled at her and shook her head before looking away. She wasn't happy with Michonne's inability to stay behind the fences. Sam wanted to find the bastard also but it seemed like a lost cause, it'd been to long.

Daryl spoke up against the plan though. Sam heard him rasp, "Miles of walkers. You might run into a few unneighborly types. Is it?"

Daryl sighed when she didn't respond and look toward Rick, "I'm gonna go check out the Big Spot. The one I was talking about, just seeing." Sam could see the silent question in Daryl's expression. He was asking Rick to come along without saying it outright. The former leader shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking down at the ground. He had been avoiding anything that had to do with running the prison or doing supply runs. Sam had noticed he had even stopped carrying his weapon. The low riding gun belt had been replaced with a shovel and gardening gloves.

Rick squinted at the sun and replied with an excuse, "Yeah, I got to go out and check the snares. I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers."

Michonne spoke up instantly, "I'll go." Sam furrowed her brow. She hadn't seen the woman in almost a week and now she was leaving again. It seemed that she couldn't sit still. Carl was feeling the same way as Sam but spoke up exclaiming, "You just got here."

Michonne smiled at the kid and countered, "And I'll be back."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her and stated, "You better bitch." Michonne grinned and nodded, "I got a bottle of rum with your name on it." Laughing Sam waved to her and Daryl before knocking on the truck that held Merle. He gave her a grin and rolled the glass partition down, "See ya soon Sugar."

"Bye, be safe." She said while waving at Glenn who was driving the large truck.

The caravan drove out of the prison after Rick opened the gate. Sam stood there for a moment before returning to the fences to kill walkers. Sighing she stepped up to the fence and gave Karen a wry smile, "Back to the grindstone."

Karen chuckled and shoved her sharpened cane into a rotting woman's head, the blood oozing over her gloved hand. "Someone's gotta do it right?"

"oh yeah just wish it wasn't me." Sam joked with a laugh.

 

* * *

Merle stood outside the Big Spot with the scavenging team. Zach was chatting up Daryl trying to guess what he did before the turn. The dumbshit was trying to tell the kid he was a homicide cop. Michonne chuckled and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Daryl rasped a challenging eyebrow raised.

Michonne bite her lip and nodded, "Nothing. It makes perfect sense."

Daryl chewed his lip as if thinking about telling someone a secret and said gravelly, "Actually, the man's right. Undercover."

"Come on, really?" Zach said his face stunned that he guessed correctly. Merle rolled his eyes and sucked in a deep drag off his smoke. 'Fuckin dumb kids,' he thought to himself.

"Yep. I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?" Daryl explained and looked away a smile barely contained.

"Jesus fucking Christ Darylina. Why would ya wanna even joke 'bout bein' a pig. Shit, every Dixon ever born is rollin' over in their graves right now." Merle scoffed causing Daryl to snort while flicking his spent cigarette away. Zach looked between the brothers and sighed, "Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess."

"Yeah, you keep doing that." Daryl drawled as the walkers slammed up against the glass causing Zach to jump back.

"After you, Detective?" Merle sneered jokingly while waving his hand inviting Daryl to join them at the store's front door.

Daryl grinned at his big brother and rasped, "Let's do it."

Daryl and Zach opened the doors while the others stabbed and pummeled the walkers pouring out of the doorway. They killed a handful of dead ones before pulling their bodies out of the way.

"All right, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?" Sasha said to the others. Merle smirked at her and replied, "Thanks, wasn' sure wha' I was s'posed to do sweetcheeks."

"Shuddup Merle," Daryl said blandly as he sauntered into the store.

Tyreese narrowed his eyes at Merle but ignored him. "Was there ever a time that you weren't the boss of me?" he asked Sasha.

"You had a few years before I was born." She remarked with a grin.

The store had been looted before by the military that set up shop in the parking lot. There were still a lot of supplies left for them though. Each person grabbed a cart and started loading up on the items that were always on their run lists. Merle was wandering in the camping section collecting anything they could use. He found camp stove fuel and a few more camping lights. Merle swept his arm across a full shelf of jerky and trail mix the items falling into his cart. The last shelf had bolts and replacement parts for bows.

"Hey Darylina got some shit for ya." He hollered to his brother. Daryl wandered over with a case of water on his shoulder. "Nice. Been short on parts." He drawled before putting the case of water on the wire rack under the cart. The group was working through the store when a sudden crash of something falling and screams broke out.

"What the fuck?!" Merle shouted running toward the sounds. Suddenly walkers were falling out of the ceiling like puppets with their strings cut. Some exploded on impact while other stood up to search for their next meal. Merle was slashing through skulls and barreling through debris that crashed to the floor. He turned and saw a corpse sneaking up behind Sasha and shoved his bayonet through its temple. Sasha jumped at the sudden movement and nodded a thanks to him as the body fell.

Bob was screaming from under a huge shelf that fell over, broken bottles and smashed cases of beer. It was chaotic and people were scrambling out of the way of walker's mouths and hands. Merle fought off walkers as the others lifted the shelving unit. Daryl and Zach pried the guy out but more bodies fell through the roof. The shelf fell heavily and then Zach was screaming. A crawler took a bite out of his ankle and pulled him under the falling debris. Merle's chest tightened as he saw the kid's wide frightened eyes right before the roof started collapsing completely. Daryl yanked on Merle leather vest hollering, "Come on man le's go! Le's go!"

Merle jogged outside with the others just as the whole building came crashing down. The crippled wreckage of a black hawk helicopter now visible on the fallen rooftop, the broken blades pointing into the sky. Walkers flood the area as they all fled to their vehicles. Daryl peeled out on the motorcycle and dodged grabbing hands. Merle scrubbed his face roughly before glancing over at Glenn. His face was grim and covered in black walker blood.

"Fuck," Merle snarled before punching his fist into the dashboard. Glenn jumped slightly and looked over at the angry redneck.

Merle ranted, "Stupid fuckin' kid. How many times I gotta tell people to look out for crawlers huh?! Goddamnit. Never shoulda brought 'im." Glenn frowned at him but didn't respond. To an outsider or someone who didn't know Merle well would assume he was blaming the kid for his demise but truthfully he blaming himself. He knew the kid was too wet behind the ears to do a dangerous run.

'Never shoulda brought 'im damnit.' He scolded himself inwardly while scowling at the passing scenery.

 

* * *

Sam watched as the run team drove back in with grim faces. She saw Merle climb out of the large truck before he stomped into the prison. Frowning she looked over to Karen next to her. "Looks like it went bad." She said with a worried face. "I'm gonna go see if Tyreese is ok."

Sam nodded and went back to stabbing the pile up of bodies. She was working her way down the line, her crowbar sliding into eye sockets of one after another. The sun was going to set soon, the darkness was creeping over the hills. The forest came alive with the evening insects, cicada and crickets calling out, loud enough to be heard over the groans of the dead. Sam could tell her body was wreaked from the work. Her shoulder burned and her back throbbed. Everything felt tight and uncomfortable.

'Old bastard's givin' me a massage tonight,' she grumbled to herself.

As she got to the last section of fence she saw a particularly gruesome looking walker. It wore a camo vest over dirty outdoor wear. The walker didn't look to old, its skin pale but not gray or rotting. It would've been like any other biter but what grossed her out was the blood trailing down his cheeks. It's eyes were weeping the thick blood from his tear ducts. Sam hadn't seen any others with similar bloody eyes and it seemed to have happened before the guy died. Sam was a few steps away from him and hesitated. Something about it was odd but she shrugged. 'Just another dead guy Sam. Get a grip.' She muttered before she moved to stab it with her crowbar.

"Hey Sam!" a voice hollered from the hill behind her.

Turning away from the growling corpse Sam saw Merle sauntering toward her. She wandered from the fence toward Merle and saw his deep scowl and tense posture.

"You ok?" she asked stepping toward him placing a hand on his chest.

"Zach got killed." He grumbled while looking away. Sam frowned and tried to comfort him, "I'm sorry. I can help dig?"

"Nothin' left to bury," he snarled yanking away from her hand. "Fuckin' stupid kid. Damn idiot gets chomped by a crawler. How many times I say it? Huh? How many fuckin' times I tell people to look where they're steppin'? Huh?!"

Sam chewed her lip watching him rant and throw his arms up in exasperation. She could tell he was upset at losing a person on a run but could also tell he was blaming himself.

"Ain't your fault Merle." She said quietly as she tried to walk closer to him. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Ya don' know that. I took him on it. We were short handed, Daryl and I agreed to take him. Get him trained. Now he's dead. Makes it my fault."

"No it doesn't. You were tryin' to do right by him. Train him to survive. Shit happens out there though. Nothin's easy and nothin's safe." She told him firmly, "You can't always control what happens."

"Yeah well that don' mean it ain't my fault. Kid shoulda been 'ere workin' the fence not out there." He grumbled as he looked up at the courtyard. Sam could see the others leaving the fences for the night. Sam grabbed Merle's arm and ticked her chin toward the prison, "Let's go in. Wash up and relax for the rest of the evening."

Merle nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Glad ya weren't there. Fuckin' shit show."

"So what happened?" she asked looking up at him. Merle shrugged and said, "Fuckin' helicopter on the roof came crashin' down. Goddamn walkers fallin' on our heads." Merle pulled her closer and kissed her head, his nose digging into her messy hair. "Glad ya weren't there," he repeated quietly.

 

* * *

Merle sat across from Sam as they ate dinner. The mood was somber because of the failed run. Everyone was subdued and all looking toward the little blonde named Beth. Merle knew Zach and her had been hooking up or at least friendly. She didn't seem overly upset by the loss though. Merle figured she was getting immune to the loss just as everyone else had. You can't really be upset about the newest loss when you're constantly grieving the person before. It was an endless stream of death in the new world. There was no one who hadn't been affected by the horrors, some more than others but no one was free of it.

Merle figured he had been used to the shitty state of the world long before the dead woke up. He had lost men before on runs in Woodbury and never really thought about other than, 'shit we're down a man now'.

Zach dying though seemed like a punch to the gut. Merle had no idea why, he didn't even like the big mouth but for some reason he kept seeing Zach's wide eyes. It wasn't a feeling Merle had felt before but it felt suspiciously like grief. He hadn't even mourned his mama who burned to death. Merle sure as hell didn't mourn his father the sadistic son of a bitch.

'Turnin' into a giant pussy Dixon,' he scowled to himself. Merle couldn't believe how soft he was getting.

"Ya okay Merle." Sam asked quietly her eyes tight. Merle's eye hardened as he scoffed, " 'course. Why wouldn' I? huh?"

Sam chewed her lip and shrugged a shoulder, "No reason. You wanna talk a walk with me?" Merle shrugged and finished his food. "Don' care."

Sam nodded and stood up, taking their plates before heading to the outside door. She didn't ask him to come or wait to see if he would follow. Merle sat there a moment before grumbling under his breath on the way out of the prison common room. He found Sam standing at the edge of the courtyard, her arms crossed as she looked up at the moon. It was a beautiful night, the air was warm and thick but the breeze cool. Sam glanced over at him when he sided up to her. Merle swallowed nervously suddenly feeling like he was the biggest asshole for being snippy with her. She had only been trying to help him. He had the urge to apologize but she reached out and took his hand. Sam smiled sadly and said, "Glad you came."

Merle chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded before looking away and roughly saying, "Sorry bout earlier."

"Nothin to apologize for Merle. I know the difference between you being an asshole and you needing to vent." She replied while pulling him to follow her into the yard. Merle smirked at her and pulled her back, wrapping his arm's around her lower back. "Sugar, I ever tell ya I love ya?" he rasped quietly against her ear. Sam hummed and tilted her head back a smirk on her soft lips, "Yeah I like hearin' it though."

Merle laughed gruffly and kissed gently before nodding his head toward the yard, "Le's walk Sugar."


	29. Chapter 29

Merle was jolted awake by sudden screaming somewhere in the prison. Sam grumbled, "Wha the fuck?"

"Heard a scream get your gun but stay here." Merle said quickly while grabbing his handgun and leaving the cell. He jogged down the stairs seeing Daryl already ahead of him. They heard more screaming coming from the other cellblock housing the Woodbury residents and new arrivals. A few gunshots went off and more screams ricocheted off the cement walls. When the brothers entered they found a few bodies on the ground. There were walkers attacking residents as they tried to flee from gnashing mouths. Merle stabbed through skulls and bashed in heads of the infected. Daryl was grabbing a kid in his arms while shooting a bolt into the eye of a walker coming at him. Merle shot a corpse in the head as it chewed on a woman's neck. Finally no more screams or shots were fired. Only the sounds of mourning residents crying over the dead could be heard. Merle looked away from a woman weeping over her child's dead body. They climbed the stairs where Rick was examining a body that had been locked in its cell but turned.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl muttered as he met up with everyone. They crowded around Charlie's body that was locked in his cell.

"No bites. No wounds. I think he just died." Rick said crouched near the body on the cold cement floor. Dr. S replied from his spot by the head of the body, "Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration. Choked to death on his own blood. Caused those trails down his face."

Rick chimed in while rubbing his scruffy jaw, "I've seen them before, on a walker outside the fences." Daryl grunted, "I saw 'em on Patrick, too"

They all looked at each other with concern. Dr S explained what they were most likely facing, "They're from the internal lung pressure building up, like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top."

Merle grunted in disgust and backed away from the cell slightly. He didn't want to be anywhere near a body covered in some kind of deadly illness. It was bad enough he was now covered in walker blood. The thought of bringing back some sickness to Sam was weighing on him as he listened to the others talk.

"It's a sickness… from the walkers?" Bob asked, his hands on his hips, his brow furrowed. Dr. S explained, "No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain."

Merle grumbled, "Looks worse than a fuckin flu bug Doc. He's bleedin' out his fuckin' face holes."

Hershel scratched his head and ignored Merle's pessimism and tried to find the bright side, "Someone locked him in just in time."

Daryl grunted and shook his head, chewing on his cheek, "No man. Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in. Hell, he was jus' eatin' barbecue yesterday. How could somebody die in a day jus' from a cold?"

The others looked around at each other feeling the gravity of the situation. If people were dying within a day of symptoms showing the prison residents were in grave risk. Merle felt a rock settle into his stomach.

"Ya think it came from workin' the fences? Charlie was on fence duty the last few days." He asked his eyes getting hard. Daryl glanced over at him realized exactly where Merle's head was. Sam worked the fence almost everyday. Despite wearing gloves and aprons the teams came in covered in gore. If walkers were victims of the flu bug they could be spreading the illness to the fence clearers.

Rick tried to settle his nerves by suggesting another source, "I had a sick pig, it died quick. Saw a sick boar in the woods."

Hershel hummed thoughtfully before adding, "Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past. We need to do something about those hogs."

Dr S stood up crossing his arms, "Maybe we got lucky. Maybe these two cases are it.

Bob let out a humorless laugh, "Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time. Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this."

Daryl chewed his lip and looked at Merle who was pacing slightly his fist opening and closing as if close to punching something in frustration. Hershel didn't make anyone feel any better by adding, "All of us in here, we've all been exposed."

Rick sighed loudly, wiping his face with a bandana and looked up toward Daryl. They all backed out of the cell to tell everyone in the cellblock to stay away from anyone who wasn't inside. The council members were meeting in the library while Merle started to remove the bodies from the cellblock.

"Merle wear gloves and a mask, wrap them in sheets to keep exposure limited," Hershel told him firmly, "You may have been exposed but no reason to risk it even more."

Merle grunted and made his way to the supply closet for sheets and work gloves. He tied a bandana around his face and pulled on a large construction glove. As Carol walked out of the cellblock to head to the meeting he hollered, "Hey Carol can you send word to Sam to stay away. I'll talk to her in a bit."

Carol nodded and gave him a sad smile before exiting the prison block. Merle worked on wrapping the bodies of the dead and piling them in the courtyard away from view of the others. He wasn't sure if they were going to bury them or burn them. It would be safer to burn them but the others may be against it. After moving out the bodies Merle went to check in with Daryl but he caught up with him instead.

"Gonna dig holes. The sick are getting separated to Cell block A."

"That'll give 'em hope baby brother. Death Row for the deathly ill?" Merle drawled, popping a cigarette in his mouth, cupping the flame before taking a deep drag. The thick smoked flooding his lungs as nicotine rushed into his system. 'Fuck I need a drink,' he thought wryly.

"Yeah well it's fuckin clean. Dr S. is settin' up for medical care there. Karen 'n David are showing symptoms." Daryl said watching Merle realize the connection between Charlie, Karen and David.

"Goddamnit!" Merle shouted flicking his spent butt away, "They work right fuckin' next to Sam all fuckin' day on the fence."

Daryl grunted and picked up a shovel, "Yeah. Is she.."

"Fuck if I know. I can't go fuckin near her… Fuck!" Merle growled yanking a shovel out of the shed, "Lets go dig some fuckin holes." He was furious that a new danger made it's way behind the walls.

He stomped down the hill toward the makeshift cemetery and began digging furiously at the earth. Merle would shove the tool into the earth, stomp his foot on it and heave the dirt out with one hand. 'Fuckin' stupid stump. Worthless piece of shit,' he grumbled to himself, irritated he did everything with one hand. Vibrations ran up his arm as the shovel slammed into the hard packed earth with every plunge. He put all his anger into opening up the earth for the numerous dead bodies. Daryl watched him out of the corner of his eye and eventually suggested, "Slow down Merle. Gonna need energy."

"Fuck you Darylina." Merle snarled while tossing the shovel aside and climbing out of his finished hole. He started another one without pause and ignored his brother for the rest of the holes. Rick came up and spoke to Daryl about the situation but Merle ignored them. He didn't need to listen to their powwow about Rick's need for a vacation and his sensitive feelings.

'Stupid fuckin' pussy,' Merle growled to himself angry at everyone and everything. He didn't like worrying about shit. He hated the Sam was always on his mind. It wasn't that he hated her, obviously, but the thought of losing her to some stupid illness was making him feel out of control. He is jogged out of his internal tirade as screams echoed out from the fence line.

"RICK! DARYL!" Maggie screamed form the other side of the yard. She pointed at the fence which was bending toward the ground, walkers pushing and climbing against the wire.

"Oh shit!" Daryl shouted, "Come on!"

They ran to the fences grabbing tools to kill the herd shoving themselves against the wire fence. The weight of bodies bending and buckling the defensive line of the prison. The snarls became even louder as they approached to fend off the corpses. Merle watched as Rick struggled with killing the dead.

"Come on Sherriff join the party or become dinner." Merle growled his blade sinking into dead head after dead head. The former leader grimaced at the corpse in front of him and began stabbing slowly. Merle shook his head in disbelief of the man's hesitation but continued to stab.

"Fuck it's gonna come down." Merle snarled as his pushed against the weight crushing the fence.

"Are you seeing this? Is someone feeding these things?" Sasha exclaimed pointing the ground covered in gutted rats. Merle scowled at the sight and remarked, "No wonder their all pilin' up."

Daryl grunted in response, his hand stabbing corpse after corpse, blood splattering his arms and face. Merle watched feeling his gut twist at the idea Daryl might get sick.

"Heads up. This part of the fence, now!" Sasha shouted as the fence bent and creaked. The whole panel began buckling under the pressure. The group stabbed and puncture softening craniums while pushing the fence upright. A walker was crawling it's way up the almost horizontal fence.

Daryl shouted as the wire was about to fall, "Hold on, hold on. Hey, hey, hey."

Glenn screamed loudly, his shoulder jammed against the failing barricade, "It's gonna give! It's gonna give!" The wire creaked loudly as the body pushed further toward their desired meals. Daryl, "Everybody back! Come on, back, now."

Sasha, "The fence keeps bending in like that, those walkers are coming over it." Rick looked around and kept glancing at the crops and pigpen. Merle watched him struggle with a decision but finally said, "Daryl, get the truck. I know what to do."

Merle raised an eyebrow as his brother ran off to the vehicles.

"Share with the class Sherriff?" he drawled stabbing his blade into a few more heads. Rick shoved his gloves in his back pocket and said, "Gonna feed 'em so we can get some more braces up. Round up some more beams and once they back away brace the fence. Clean up the rats and other shit to keep 'em away."

Merle nodded and watched as he met Daryl at the pig pen. They found a bunch of wood beams and poles to help support the fences while Maggie cleaned up the gutted rats.

"You really think someone was feeding them?" she asked Merle from her spot on the ground.

"Looks like it. Ain't sure why someone'd want to have us overrun." He drawled as Rick and Daryl exited the prison fences, driving toward the group of walkers. Merle watched Rick slice the hide of a squealing pig open as he tossed it to the dead ones to eat. It was a pity to give up the food but if they were infected with the virus they wouldn't be able to eat them anyways. It wasn't worth the risk.

Once the fence was clear of walkers they got the braces up and the fence supported. Any stragglers were taken out and the emergency was taken care of. Merle helped Daryl and Rick bury the dead all the while looking toward the prsion as if he'd be able to see Sam.

"Go check on her, just don't get close." Daryl said gruffly the last shovel of dirty landing on the final grave.

"Can't go in there." Merle responded sounding almost sullen. Rick responded, "Have someone who's not exposed call her out."

Merle grunted and stabbed the shovel into the ground before walking up the hill toward the courtyard. As he approached the cement patio Sam exited the cellblock. She gave him a tentative smile and stood far away from him.

"I heard we aren't allowed to get close. Are you feeling ok?" she asked her arms crossed, her face nervous. Merle nodded and pulled out a smoke, lighting it quickly before drawling, "I feel fine. Dixon's don't get sick."

Sam laughed and shook her head, "That doesn't surprised me at all. To fuckin stubborn to get sick."

Merle smirked and nodded, "Reckon if that's true your immune also."

Sam smiled widely and nodded, "Probably so. How many did we loose?"

"Lost count, ten or something." Merle answered shifting his feet anxiously. He ached to reach out and touch her. Her hair was falling out of its holder, strands sticking to her cheek and mouth. He wanted to tuck it behind her ear and kiss her cheek. 'God girls got me so soft.' He thought without a hint of anger.

"Girl you be safe, don't touch anyone and use that santizer shit you love. Ain't got time to worry 'bout ya."

Sam nodded and asked quietly, "Is it bad?"

"Real bad. I don't wanna worry 'bout ya getting' it so don't fuckin' get sick ya hear me girl?" he asked roughly. Sam smiled softly and nodded once more, "I gotta go clean. We're gonna try and sanitize the cellblock just in case there's any germs lyin' around. I'll wear gloves and mask."

"Good girl. I'll…. see ya later Sugar." He rasped his chest feeling tight. Sam chewed her lip anxiously and whispered, "Be safe Merle. I…. I don't wanna worry about you getting sick either."

"I'll be fine. Dixon's don't get taken out by some fuckin' germs." He replied confidently but added, "I'll be careful but only cuz I like ya some."

Laughing she entered the cellblock with one last wave before the door closed loudly behind her. Merle watched her go as he tried to shove down the worry about her getting ill. The walkers on the fence were showing up with bleeding eyes and it was the most likely cause of infection in the prison fences. Everyone who had become sick worked the fences almost daily. Merle wasn't worried about himself. He never got sick, the only time he felt like shit was when he was hungover or coming down off coke or crystal. Daryl was the same way. Dixons were hardy folk apparently.

Merle sighed and scrubbed his dirty face before heading back to Daryl to see the next plan of attack.

 

* * *

Sam was inside the cell block scrubbing all the common room tables and surfaces down. They needed to take some kind of proactive steps to stop anyone else from being infected. Sam finished washing down the food table and stretched her back, her hands digging into her lower back, massage the tense muscles.

Taking a sip of water she swallowed hard, her throat feeling scratchy and tight.

'Shit,' she thought anxiously. 'No…. I am not sick. I am fine.'

Moving toward the rest of the cellblock she walked to her cell to sit down and rest for a moment. She passed by Beth who was bouncing a fussy Judith on her hip. Suddenly Sam felt the urge to cough. Turning on her heel she walked away quickly to keep from infecting anyone if she was sick. She entered the bathroom and washed her face and neck with cool water making sure to not touch anything with her bare hands. Standing there she took stock of how she was actually feeling. Her throat was scratchy and she felt like she needed to cough. Rolling her shoulders she felt achy but she had been working the fence nonstop for days now. She was always sore nowadays.

'Your fine,' she told herself before returning to her cell. She sat down and sighed, wiping her neck with her bandana. 'Just lay down and take a nap.' She thought while closing her eyes. She felt a chill run across her body and sweat breakout on her neck and between her shoulders. 'Just tired s'all. Get some sleep and get back to work.' She told herself as her eyes drifted shut.

 

* * *

"Daryl! Rick!" Carol called form the prison courtyard. Merle turned on his heel and followed the three up to the prison. They entered the tombs and exited into the tiny courtyard off the dark corridors. Tyreese stood there, chest heaving and fists balled. At his feet were two badly burned bodies and long blood smears. Merle looked around and saw the trail of blood leading from the tombs to the courtyard. He glanced at Daryl who looked just as concerned at the sight. Carol was standing behind them all her face stoic but eyes troubled. Merle narrowed his eyes at her and saw a glimmer of something but wasn't sure. She seemed a lot less upset at the sight than the three grown men looking at it. Shaking his head slightly Merle glanced back over to the others.

It reeked of burnt flesh and gasoline. The thick smoke coating Merle tongue and throat. He sneered in disgust at the sight and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 'Day keeps getting' better 'n better.' He thought humorlessly.

Rick stood to the side looking down at the blackened corpses, "You found them like this?" Tyreese kept his eyes trained on the bodies and replied, "I came to see Karen... and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them." He walked around the bodies and pointed at the ground angrily, his voice raising even louder, "Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!"

Tyreese got closer to Rick, his hand now jabbing him in the chest. Merle shifted forward to help break up a possible fight. Daryl was stalking behind Tyreese wanting for him to break and take a swing. Merle smirked recognizing Daryl's protective stance. He used to do the same thing while breaking up the endless stream of bar fights Merle got into back in the day.

"You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me!" Tyreese screamed his chest puffed up and shoulders tense. Merle moved closer to his brother hoping they didn't need to hold the guy down. He was a huge dude and with both of them it'd be fine but they'd probably end up with some bruises.

Daryl moved closer putting a hand on Tyreese shoulder, "We'll find out who…"

Tyreese shrugged off his shoulder and screamed in Rick's face, "I need to say it again?"

Rick shook his head and tried to keep his voice calm, "No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous. "

Tyreese growled, "Karen didn't deserve this." he shoved Rick in the chest, "David didn't deserve it. Nobody does."

Daryl moved forward and tried to pull the large man back, "A'right, man, let's.."

Tyreese shoved him hard, Daryl stumbling backwards into Merle. Merle growled grabbing the large black man by the arm pulling him away from Rick, "Man, I ain't going nowhere 'till I find out who did this!" Tyreese screamed his hands throwing random punches toward anyone near him. Merle caught a right in the jaw before he lost his cool. He shoved Tyreese into the wall, pressing his face into the iron bars while Daryl tried to calm him down. "We're on the same side, man." Daryl rasped, his voice rough.

Rick stepped forward his face close to Tyreese as he spoke, "Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down."

Tyreese shoved Merle away making him stumble into Daryl. Tyreese shouted, "You need to step the hell back!"

Rick put his hands up and tried to reason with him again, "She wouldn't want you being like this" Tyreese charged at Rick with the mention of her name. They grappled at each other, throwing punches and kicks. Merle grabbed him throwing him to the ground pressing his face into the scorched cement but not hitting him.

Carol screamed from the sidelines, her voice cracking, "Stop! Stop!"

Daryl yanked Merle off shouting, "That's enough. That's enough." Rick pushed them both out of the way and began slamming his fist into Tyreese face landing punch after punch. Tyreese's face blossomed with blood and bruises. Daryl hollered, "Rick. Stop." Merle yanked on Rick pulling him away from the almost unconscious man.

Rick flipped out and began screaming, "Let go of me! Let go of me!" Merle kept a grip on him dragging him away from Tyreese and the courtyard. Tyreese was laying on the ground sobbing from wither pain or grief while Carol tried to help him up.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Sheriff calm down." Merle rasped while pushing him down the hallway toward the cellblock. Rick shoved him away and shouted, "Fuck off Merle."

"Me fuck off? I was just tryin' to stop you too from killin' each other for no fuckin' reason. Man's upset his girl just died. Shit. Even I didn't land one on him and I'm an asshole." Merle drawled walking away from the whole mess.

"Fuck this bullshit," he grunted under his breath on his way outside. He was over all the drama and decided to check the fences again. They needed to keep up on killing the walkers to keep the perimeter safe.

 

* * *

"Hey Merle!" Daryl hollered while shoving a pack into a car. "We gotta make a run for meds. More are sick!"

Merle jogged up the hill form the fence line and asked, "Who?"

"Everyone from the cellblock who survived the walkers. Dr S is sick, Hershel's goin in." He replied with tense eyes. "Sam didn't go in there, she's probably ok."

Merle nodded but felt his stomach churn with worry, "Where we headed?"

"Veterinary hospital, fifty miles. You, me, Michonne, Bob and Tyreese." Daryl rasped before saying, "Gonna grab a couple things and then we're leavin'."

Merle stood by the car nervously tapping his fingers on the car when Sam walked out of the prison door. He smiled at her as she climbed down the stairs. "Hey Sugar," he drawled and walked toward her.

"Stop," she said roughly, her voice sounding weak.

"Sugar?" Merle asked his chest clenching at the cold dread washed over him. Sam shook her head and rasped, "Don't come any closer Merle. I gotta.." Covering her mouth Sam coughed violently into her elbow, a rattled breath escaping once done.

"Oh Sugar…" Merle choked out, his hand flexing through the desperate urge to grab her. Sam grimaced as she tried to swallow through a sore throat and croaked, "I'll be ok. I gotta go into A though baby. I…" she clenched her eyes tightly as she tried to hide her fear. Merle's heart was breaking, his whole body screaming to reach out and hold her. He couldn't risk it though, the chance of possibly getting sick when he was needed couldn't be taken.

"I love you Merle. I want ya to know that." She choked out, her eyes watery. The prison door opened and Daryl stepped out. Merle glared at him, his jaw aching with the pressure he was inflicting on them. His teeth would turn to dust soon. Daryl's eyes widen as he saw the utter devastation in Merle's eyes.

Daryl's eyes slid to Sam and he saw her pale, feverish state. His heart broke at the sight. Merle stepped closer to her and hoarsely whispered, "Sugar ya gonna be ok. Gonna get those meds. ts'gonna be ok."

Sam nodded and swallowed thickly, the pain evident on her face. Merle saw her body tremor as he rasped, "Go in and see Hershel, he took over for Dr. S, He'll take care of ya….. Sam." Merle looked over at Daryl feeling too exposed. Daryl lowered his eyes to give them privacy despite his ability to hear everything that was being said. Merle growled lowly but turned back to his girl, "Love ya Samantha. M'Gonna take care of ya ok?"

Tears fell over Sam's flushed cheeks and she smiled at Merle. It was a sad but sweet smile and it crushed him. His hand was fisted so tightly it throbbed but it was the only way to keep from grabbing her and running away. He wanted to pick her up and try to escape the grasp of the illness.

"I know you will Merle. You always do. Be safe and I'll see you soon old man." She whispered roughly, her voice finally giving out. Merle scrubbed his face roughly trying to stem the burning in his eyes, rubbing his forefinger and thumb into his eye sockets. They snapped open quickly though, Merle wanted to see her before she was gone. 'Not gone. She ain't dyin' Dixon,' he told himself firmly.

Sam smiled once more and gave Daryl a tiny wave before croaking out, "Take care of each other."

Daryl nodded while chewing on his cheek to stop himself from tearing up with his brother. She gave them both one last look before knocking on the sick bay door. Hershel looked through the window and frowned at the sight of another sick resident. The rusty door squeaked out loudly as Hershel propped it open for her. Sam shuffled in, her body obviously weakening. Hershel hollered, "I'll take care of 'er. Be safe out there."

Merle nodded and then stalked away into the empty field. He could feel his brother's eyes on him but noticed Daryl was letting him breath. Dixon's were all the same. They could take a punch or kick in the face but expose them to the human heart and all its entanglements and they become crippled. Dixons were not made to feel things comfortably. Anything but anger was foreign.

Merle rubbed the back of his neck as he picture Sam walking with him. Her dark blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. The strands swish across her back as her feet bounced with each step. The little hop Merle made fun of. He would throw a heavy arm over her shoulders and pull her in close, her tiny arm winding around his waist.

'Fuck Sugar, don' die or I'm not far behind ya and we ain't goin' to the same damn place. Ya can't leave me yet girl.' He thought while stopping, his head tilted to the sky in aguish.

"Come on Merle! We're leavin'" Daryl shouted from the car's driver seat door.

Merle huffed out a huge breath and jogged toward the others. Getting the medicine was a high priority before and now that Sam was sick there was a new fire under his ass to get what they needed. Merle wouldn't fail her. He wasn't expecting to keep her forever because god knows he didn't deserve her to begin with but he couldn't lose her just yet. They haven't had enough time together. Losing her was just not an option.


	30. Chapter 30

Daryl was driving the supply run group toward the veterinary college. Merle sat in the front seat while Tyreese, Bob and Michonne sat in back. Merle was antsy, shifting in his seat and fiddling with his knife. Daryl kept cutting his eyes to his brother and chewing on his thumb.

"Man stop fuckin tappin'. Drive me nuts." Daryl said gruffly. Merle glared at him and said, "Shut the fuck up Darylina. Ain't too old to kick your scrawny ass."

Daryl snorted and said, "Shuddup. Get me a cd outta the glove box or somethin'. Tapping and shit ain't gonna speed up time. Ain't helpin' Sam. Jus' worry 'bout the run and we'll get home."

"No shit. You think I ain't thinkin' 'bout the run? Findin' what we need is all I'm thinkin 'bout." Merle growled while digging into the glove box finding a few discs. Daryl was messing with the stereo trying to figure out how to change it to the cd player when the radio static cleared and they heard a voice.

"...find sanctuary."

"Was that a voice?" Bob asked excitedly, leaning forward between the seats.

Daryl hissed at him, "Shhhh." He turned the dial slightly and got another second of the voice, "...determined to survive... ...keep alive" They all looked at each other and suddenly Daryl was slamming on the brakes to avoid a handful of walkers scattered in the road.

"Shit!" he hollered as he swerved around the dead shuffling along. Merle got thrown against the dashboard, grunting at the force of the impact. After sliding to a stop the group realized the dire situation they just drove into. The herd before them was bigger than any other ever seen. Hundreds and hundreds of rotting corpse all moving toward them. The whole valley was spotted with vicious killers.

"Get us outta here brother!" Merle growled looking at his brother with wide eyes. Daryl shoved the car in reverse as the closest walkers crowded around the car.

"Grab something!" Daryl hollered turning in the seat to look out the back window. His foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor as they sped backwards into dozens of dead. The bodies causing the car to jump all over the road. Seconds later they are stuck on top of a large number of rotten bodies. The car spinning gore into the air as they lost traction.

"Fuckin' Christ. Go to the left." Merle shouted as Daryl tried to turn the wheels off the pile of corpses.

"We're jammed up. " Daryl shouted looking around, "Make a run for the gaps right there. Y'three, ya make a run for the woods 'n ya don' stop for nuthin', ya hear me?" He looked at the three in the backseat. They all nodded and began jumping out of the car. Merle stabbed and pushed his way through with his brother. Michonne caught up with them by slicing through the rotten skulls of the surrounding horde. Bob fired his gun off round after round. Merle turned to protect Michonne from a sneaky walker as she stabbed another corpse.

"Come on!" She screamed at Bob who was waiting for Tyreese.

"Ty! Ty!" he yelled before moving further away as more biters closed in. Tyreese was still sitting in the car but seemed to decide to join them after a long hesitation. Merle motioned for them to run as they watched Tyreese fight off the surrounding walkers. He was smashing his hammer into skulls while screaming, "Come on and get me!"

Merle yanked his brother, "Come on! He's got a death wish brother." Daryl nodded and shouted to Michonne and Bob, "Go, Go!" They ran through the woods fighting of the stragglers. Moving quickly through the dense woods the group got to a clear area and heard movement coming from behind them.

"Hold up." Daryl said loading his bow and aiming, his arms tense. A few dead stumbled out and then Tyreese fell through the tree line covered in walker gore. Bob and Daryl grabbed him while Merle navigated them through the forest. They spent a few hours running away from the large herd they saw. Soon they've lost the trailing corpses and found a place to stop.

"Let's camp 'ere." Merle stated as they stopped at a small creek.

"This is Turner Creek, so Barnesville must be a few miles downstream." Michonne stated washing her face in the cool water. Merle adjusted his bayonet blade, wiping the gore off the sleeve. "You're good for somethin' other than slicin' 'n dicin' huh?" he joked. Michonne glared for a moment before seeing his good-natured smirk. Rolling her eyes she muttered, "Fuck off Dixon." Merle laughed gruffly and stood to get a fire started.

"Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride." Bob stated while shouldering his pack again. The group stayed near the creek waiting for dawn. Daryl caught a few squirrels for them to share while Merle took watch. Tyreese had spent the night by himself with the others watching him with nervous eyes. In the dim morning light they all got ready to move out.

Daryl walked toward Tyreese who was scrubbing his shirt in the creek.

The water turned brown with walker blood. "Yo, Ty. Come on, let's go. Vámonos." Daryl said while watching the guy with squinted eyes.

Merle glared at him and shouted, "Hey MC Hammer Get your fuckin' ass in gear." Daryl growled, "Shuddup Merle. Ty! There should be a town a few miles south."

Tyreese muttered, "Lost a whole night. My sister, everybody else- they're probably dead."

Daryl replied gruffly "Well, it helps to keep moving."

"No, it doesn't." Tyreese answered as he went back to washing his shirt.

Merle balled his fist and charged forward barking loudly, "Hey asshole. Your sister isn't the only one sick 'n I'm pretty fuckin' sure Sasha would tell ya t'grow a goddamn pair of balls. Stop pissin' 'n moanin 'n get fucking walkin or I'm leavin' your ass to get ate!"

Tyreese glared at him and dunked his shirt again. Merle grunted, "Le's go. Fuck 'em."

They all moved out Daryl kept glancing back at Tyreese. Michonne said, "He'll come. He's just mournin' Karen."

Merle scoffed, "Don' fuckin' matter if she got killed and burned. She'd be dead right now anyways. Bleedin' out her nose and shit. Rather get a blade in my head than choke on my own blood."

Daryl grunted, "Shuddup Merle. Ain't 'bout that."

Merle snorted, "What's it 'bout Dr. Phil? Enlighten me."

Michonne growled, "It's about someone taking his ability to say good bye. It wasn't their choice to make. How would you like it if someone took away your ability to say good bye to Sam? What if you didn't see her before you left and she was gone when you got back? Not to mention they burned her beyond recognition."

Merle clenched his jaw at the thought and growled, "Fine I get it its just….. We have shit to do and ya can't shut fuckin' down. Ain't no use cryin' over shit that ain't gonna change."

"Yeah well hopefully you don't have to experience what he just did. Cut him some damn slack." Michonne said while approaching a walker, slicing it through the face. Merle scowled at the thought of finding Sam in the same state. If he had seen her alive one moment and come back to find her stabbed and burned.

'Fuck.' He thought angrily, 'You're an asshole Dixon.' Shaking his head he focused on their surroundings and the goal of the trip. Merle's mind wandered to thoughts of nights when he held Sam close and kissed her deep. Times she had curled into him in a faded tank top of his. The long shirt covering her upper thighs, hiding the lack of underwear. They would make out like teenagers, moving against each other desperately. She was so soft against him, so fucking perfect. Then the creeping panic of never having those moments again settled like a brick in his gut.

He felt a painful clench in his chest. 'Sugar ya better be there when I get back,' he thought nervously. 'Ain't no good without ya.'

They kept walking toward the tiny one stop light town. As they walked down the packed dirt road they saw a gas station. Parked next to the building covered in overgrown vines was a weathered mini van. Merle and Daryl cleared the foliage and debris off to look it over.

Daryl inspected the engine while the others searched the area for supplies. After a quick once over Daryl told Merle, "We gotta find us a new battery."

Merle approached the gas station doors and knocked on the glass. Growling erupted inside and thumping against the door.

"Got some friends inside. Come on. Let's clear a path, see how many we got. " Daryl said gruffly pulling out his knife to cut away the vines.

Merle yanked the overgrowth off a section to get a look inside before they opened it up. Tyreese started hacking away the vines, yanking it off without any caution.

Bob watched him nervously and said, "Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with." The growling got even louder and the banging on the glass rattled the thin barrier. "Ty stop!" Bob shouted as the door broke open and walkers started reaching through the vines. "Fuck," Merle grunted as one grabbed at his arm. He shoved his blade through its head and moved to the one pulling on Bob's sleeve. Tyreese was caught up with one but didn't seem to be too concerned with escaping its claw like hands.

"Tyreese! Ty! Ty, let him go." Michonne shouted pulling her sword up to intervene. Merle saw the man just watching the dead thing reach it's mouth to his arm. He shoved the blade into its temple as it snapped its jaw looking for meat.

"Why the hell didn't you let go?" Bob shouted at Tyreese. He glanced back at Bob for a moment before walking away. Merle hollered after him, "You're welcome!"

Shaking his head Merle followed the others inside the garage, clearing it of other walkers. "Look for supplies. I'll get the battery." Daryl said while scanning the large rack of car batteries. Daryl found the one he needed and went outside to get it installed. Michonne came back with a bag of some supplies while Merle helped Daryl get the car to turn over.

Daryl was chatting with Bob as Merle smoked a cigarette. "You never told us about the group you were with before." Daryl asked his hands rotating a wrench inside the engine block. Merle looked over half listening to the conversation half ignoring the impatience growing inside his chest.

"Which one?" he laughed humorlessly before adding, "You know, when you found me out on that road, I almost kept walking."

Daryl grunted his arm jammed deep into the engine block, "Why's tha'?"

Bob shifted uncomfortably and said, "Cause I was done being a witness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing. Like I was supposed to see it happen over and over, like it's some kind of curse but when it's just you out there with the quiet..." He looked away and thought for a moment while Daryl worked quietly. Merle raised an eyebrow at the man silently telling him to go on.

Bob cleared his throat nervously and said, "Used to be I'd drink a bottle of anything just so I could shut my eyes at night. Figured the prison, the people, thought it'd be easier. The run to the Big Spot, I did it for me." Merle grunted a noise of understanding. He knew exactly where the guy was coming from. Before Merle got clean he used liquor and drugs to dull the shit storm that was his mind.

"You gotta keep busy." Daryl drawled with a nod.

"No. I did it so I could get me a bottle. Of anything. " he said quietly and continued looking at them nervously, "I picked it up, I held it in my hand, but I put it down. I put it down so hard it took the whole damn shelf with it. That's what brought on the walkers, and that's what got Zack killed."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head, "Nah. Tha's bullshit." Merle scratched his jaw and leaned against the car thinking over the man's guilt for causing Zach's death. He did the same thing.

Looking at him Merle said, "Ain't your fault. I felt it too. Daryl and I decided to bring 'im. I knew he was too green but… wanted to toughin' the kid up. Ya didn' do it."

Bob didn't look convinced by the words. Merle hopped into the drivers seat and got the wires connected, revving the gas pedal. The van roared to life and made Merle hoot with excitement, "Aww yeah baby brother. Jus' like ol' times. Joy ridin' with Granddads Buick."

Daryl snorted and wiped his hands on his red rag, slamming the hood down. He looked over at Bob and said, "Sasha and me picked that spot. We took ya with us. There ain't no way anybody could've known. Ya ain't gonna be standing alone, not no more." Merle watched the man nod his head and give Daryl a small smile.

"Let's go!" Daryl shouted to Tyreese and Michonne. Soon they were back on the road toward the veterinary college.

 

* * *

Sam felt like she was drowning. She coughed so violently her chest ached and her head throbbed. Rolling over in bed she was confused by her surroundings. The cell was empty and even more depressing than her normal one. She shook her head as dizziness swamped her.

'What the?' she thought while sitting up slowly. All she could hear was the whoosh of blood in her ears as she was hit with a huge wave of vertigo. Blinking her eyes slowly she started to remember where she was. Cellblock A was the quarantine.

'Right. You're fucking sick.' She muttered inwardly. Wiping her hand across her sweaty forehead she looked at her soaked clothing.

'I'm on goddamn fire,' she thought as she watched her skin bead with sweat.

Sam grabbed a bottle of water and swallowed some before breaking into another coughing fit, spitting water all over the floor. Her body shook with the force of it as it caused her to gasp for air.

"How are you feelin' dear?" Hershel asked as he came into the cell, his prosthetic thumping on the hard cement floor.

"Terrible," she said hoarsely, her throat raw from coughing. Hershel felt her forehead and listened to her lungs. Sam could see the worry in his grandfatherly face. She could tell it was worsening just like everyone else. Her lungs felt full and when she coughed it felt thick with fluid. Soon it would be blood. She had seen a few of the other sick residents as she entered the cellblock. Some had blood on their chins and noses, splatters on their shirts from coughing.

Hershel sat across from her and said, "Here drink this. Elderberry tea. It'll help with the fever and soothe your throat."

Sam took it and gave him a watery smile. Sipping it slowly she had the urge to cough but swallowed through it. Once down she handed the cup back and lay down heavily with a groan.

"Get some sleep dear. They'll be back soon. Everything's going to be ok." He told her while patting her on the shoulder.

"I know they will. Hershel when Merle gets here tell him... tell him." She trailed off and started coughing again. Her eyes burned at the harshness of the cough, tears streaming down her face. After several rib cracking coughs she relaxed, her breath coming out gravelly.

"You're gonna be fine." Hershel repeated but Sam couldn't help but wonder whom he was trying to convince, himself or her.

"Ok, just tell him… " She coughed more, her chest throbbing in pain as her lungs burned from the action. Hershel patted her hand seeming to know what she was trying to say, "I'll tell him dear. You just rest."

"Close my cell door Hershel. I don't want to hurt anyone." She croaked and added, "Thank you... for everything."

Sam watched Hershel's face fall slightly at her words but nodded just the same. She laid her head down and felt groggy. Looking around the cell she watched everything blur. Wiping her cheek she felt tears streaking her face. 'Damnit.' She thought while swallowing thickly around the lump in her throat.

Sam knew Merle wouldn't handle her dying very well. He had just learned to open up since meeting her and if she was gone… well she wasn't sure how he'd take it. She worried he would do something stupid and lose all that he'd gained the last few months. Turning over she closed her eyes and fell asleep, her head throbbing from the fever. She lay there falling in and out of consciousness for hours. At times it felt like days. The shadows changed in the room but not much else did. A noise woke her at one point and she looked up to see Merle leaning against the cell bars.

"Merle?" she croaked, "When you get back?"

"Awhile ago Sugar. Didn't want to wake your lazy ass." He joked while pulling out his smokes and lighting up. She furrowed her brow, "Hershel's gonna yell at you for smoking."

"Nah." Merle snorted and said, "Ain't sayin' nothin' cuz I ain't really here girl."

Sam looked around and said, "Yeah you are…. Right?" Merle laughed and sat down next to her, "Sugar you're losin' it. Hallucinatin'. Knew ya were nuttier than squirrel shit but this right 'ere troublin'.

Sam snorted and croaked, "Shuddup up ass."

Coughing again for several long moments, her lungs burned. She gasped through a rattily sound and sucked in air greedily. When she finally got her eyes opened again Merle was gone.

"Merle?" she said loudly her head rising off the bed. It was dark and stuffy in the cellblock. She could hear others coughing violently and the occasional sniffle. Lying back down she wiped her face of sweat and sighed, "At least I know I'm goin' crazy."

A squeaking sound echoed out causing Sam to sit up on her elbows, squinting in the dim light. She watched as Hershel pushed a gurney with a body under a sheet past her cell. He glanced at her with a frown but kept walking. She felt her heartbeat speed up at the sight of him taking a dead body past to put them down. It meant the disease was moving quickly.

Lying back down on her bed she felt like she was nearing the end. Sam looked over at her pack on the ground, which held her hand gun. Swallowing hard she began to wonder if she could pull the trigger. With no medicine soon she would die and then turn. Hershel was putting people down but she would hate for him to not get there in time and end up getting bite by her. She didn't want to turn into one of those things. Turning her head away she promised herself to take care of it before it happened. 'Hershel shouldn't be responsible for that,' she thought sadly.

 

* * *

The scavenge group pull up to the veterinary college and saw a large group of walkers stuck in the parking area on the complex. They were able to sneak past the fences and enter the large building. Looking over the large directory they found the appropriate floor and room number. The group could tell the building was once a survivor camp. There were bedrolls and discarded supplies lying around. As they climbed the stairs they began to run into walkers and dead bodies. They killed a handful before reaching the room with all of the medicine and first aid supplies.

Bob told Merle and Daryl, "Anything ending with -cillin or -cin, grab it. We'll dissolve the pills in the IVs, put 'em right into the bloodstream. Dosage will be tricky but considering the time we lost..."

Tyreese and Michonne went to the area with all of the first aid supplies. They dug through cabinets and drawers throwing everything they could need for treating the sick. Merle and Daryl were tossing countless pill bottles and packets into their duffle bags. Merle looked up and saw Bob coming toward him from the back of the room.

"Find something?" He asked suspiciously. Bob shook his head and said, "Nah just saw something moving. How'd you do?"

"Got a ton of shit. Hopefully the right stuff." Merle replied throwing a couple more items into his sack. Bob was looking at the wall, picking up bottles and setting them down. Tyreese and Michonne joined them, their bags overflowing.

"How'd y'all do?" Daryl asked her while zipping his bag closed.

"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors. Everything on the list." She said sliding her bag diagonally across her back. "What about y'all?"

"Yeah, we got it all. We're good." He responded, "All right, let's roll."

They moved toward the hallway but the sounds of walkers filled the darkened space.

"Shit, got comp'ny." Merle drawled looking toward the large group heading their way. The dead came shuffling towards them and Merle saw the bleeding eyes and noses.

"Shit they're bleedin' like the others," he said while they ran in the opposite direction. Daryl lead them through a few turns but again they found themselves surrounded.

Tyreese said, "We can take 'em." Michonne shook her head and told them, "No! They're infected. Same as at the prison. We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in." Huffing an irritated breathed Daryl rasped, "We didn't come all this way to get sick." They ran further down the hallways and found a room with a large window. There were a few bodies walking around inside.

"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Bob asked nervously.

Daryl drawled, "We don't."

Bob signed, "Well, lucks gotta change sometime." The kicked the door in and killed the few walkers stumbling toward them. Tyreese threw a fire extinguisher through the large window breaking the dirty pane. Outside they found a carport roof to stand on but needed to jump for it.

"Come on, move it! Jump down to the walkway below." Michonne shouted moving through the window quickly. They all jumped Bob making it last. He fell forward, his bag hanging off the overhang. The walkers below clutched it tightly, reaching for him. Tyreese held his arm, pulling him back to the walkway but Bob wouldn't let his bag go.

"Bob, let it go. Let it go, man." Michonne shouted as he struggled with it. Tyreese growled, "Just let it go." Merle watched the guy yank it out of the walker's hands, pulling himself back to the overhang. Daryl picked the bag up for him and opened it. His eyes fell to the man who was breathing hard, sweat dripping off his forehead.

Merle watched his brother go from worried about a group member to fury. He looked inside the bag and saw the bottle of booze.

"Fuckin' kiddin' me?" Merle growled.

Daryl snarled, "You got no meds in your bag? Just this?"

Bob reached his hand out toward the bag but Daryl yanked it away from him, "You should have kept walking that day."

Daryl held the bottle and went to throw it into the sea of walkers below them. Bob went for his gun making Merle lurch forward to stop him but Daryl stomped forward, pressing his forehead aggressively Bob's. He glared down at him, huffing out angry breaths.

"Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go." Tyreese reasoned with Daryl who looked as if he were going to throw Bob into the walkers instead.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet." Bob stammered reaching for the bottle, which Merle took from his brother's hand. He looked it over and felt such rage that the man had no supplies for the sick people back at the prison. His jaw tightened at the thought they could come back with not enough because Bob didn't even bother looking.

Daryl growled, "Take one sip 'fore those meds get in our people, I'll beat your ass into the ground. Ya hear me?"

Merle glared at his brother for giving in to the drunk. He looked at Bob and said, "I know what its like to be a fuckin' addict but this is fuckin' low."

He approached him just as aggressively as Daryl pointing his knife at his chest. "If we get home and people fuckin' die cuz you didn' bother to look for supplies I will fucking GUT YOU! Ya hear me boy!"

"Try it," Merle hissed gesturing to Bob's gun. He too the bottle by its neck and chucked it as far as he could into the group of walkers below.

"Fetch it fucker!" he barked turning on his heel and stomping away. He felt the others following him but no one said a word. Daryl was looking at him strangely but didn't remark on it. Merle figured he would think he was a hypocrite after having been addict for so long. The way he figured it Bob was no longer trustworthy.

"Guy won't keep his word for shit baby brother. Ya know it cuz I wouldna before neither. Can' trust no addicts," Merle said as they walked back to the van. Daryl nodded and chewed his lip before mumbling, "Glad ya got clean Merle."

Merle snorted and said, "Ain't like I can go down to Tweaker Robbie's a pick up a bag." Daryl laughed and drawled, "Yeah well still good."

They all climbed into the van, Bob getting in last with his eyes glued to the floor. Merle glared in the mirror at him as they headed back to the prison.

 

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of shouting and gunshots. Her heart rate picked up.

'Danger! Run. Go . Go . Go' her mind was screaming but her body felt like concrete.

Her head was spinning as she pulled herself up, her body trembling with the effort. Coughing violently Sam crawled to the cell door, her knees slipping on the cold floor. Peering into the darkened cellblock she could see dead walkers on the ground. She recognized some of them. They are all bleeding out their eyes and mouths.

'Fuck. This isn't ending good Sam.' She thought before coughing again, her heart speeding up as she gasped for air. Wetness coated Sam's hand as she cleared her air way. Holding her palm up into the dim camp lantern light Sam saw the troubling red splatter, blood expelled from her thick lungs. She wiped her nose and came away with more blood.

'It wouldn't be long now.' She thought with a stab of fear.

'Merle I'm sorry.' She thought squeezing her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sam wouldn't make Hershel put her down. She wouldn't let herself hurt someone coming in to put her down. Crawling back toward her bed Sam felt her body weakening even more. Her arms were shaking from holding her weight up. She pulled her bag toward her and dug out her handgun, tossing it onto the bed. Through a coughing fit and struggled breaths, Sam finally pulled her aching body back onto the bed. Looking down at her chest she saw blood speckled across the tshirt. Her chin was coated in it from her draining nose. She wrapped her bloody fingers around the grip, holding it in her lap heavily. She would wait for a few more minutes. It wouldn't be too much longer though.


	31. Chapter 31

It was late in the evening when the scavenger group drove the beat up mini van to the front of the prison. As they pulled through the gates they all saw a panel had given way, the walkers weight finally collapsing the wire fencing. Rick and Carl were standing near the pile of dead breathing heavily, large rifles in their hands as they killed the leftovers. Merle jumped out quickly looking to Rick silently asking if he needed help but Rick waved him off.

"Go see what's goin' on. There was gunfire and Maggie had to force her way in. Go through the visitor window." Rick said stabbing a walker crawling out from under a downed corpse.

Merle ran into cellblock A and vaulted through the window, followed by Bob and Tyreese. Merle almost collided with Hershel who was coming down the stairs. He shoved the bag to Bob and growled, "Bes' not fuck this up." Bob nodded and hugged the bag to his chest.

"Where is she?!" Merle demanded loudly, his wild eyes finding Hershel's exhausted ones.

"Five cells down." Hershel replied while getting the equipment Bob needed to mix the drug to liquid form. Merle ran to the cell and saw her. Sam was leaning against the wall, her legs curled to the side awkwardly. Her pale skin a stark contrast to the dirty gray cement behind her. In her loosely curled palm a handgun. Sam's chin was dropped to her chest and coated with blood. A trail of spittle dripped down her chest.

Merle's breath hitched as he witnessed the stillness of her body. It looked as if she pulled the trigger with the blood dripping down her neck.

'Too fucking late!' he screamed inwardly. Merle yanked the cell door open with a deafening shriek. Falling to his knees in front of the thin cot Merle grabbed the gun but her hand yanked away.

"No gotta..." Sam mumbled through wheezing cough. Merle screwed up his eyes as if in pain and released a deep breath of relief. 'She ain't dead,' he thought, a weight lifting from his chest. His heart was slamming against his ribs and breath coming in pants.

Sam slurred, "Can't make Hershel…. gotta do it."

Merle cupped her face, "m'ere Sugar. Ya don' gotta do nothin'"

"Too late. He... He." She wheezed and coughed more blood up, the thick fluid dripping out of her nose. Sam's hand tried to wipe it away but her arm fell back to the bed limply.

"HERSHEL!" Merle screamed over his shoulder, the sight of her bleeding profusely was causing a surge of panic through his chest. Sam coughed violently, a painful sounding wretch that ended with blood splattering all over the bedspread.

"Fuck come on girl ya ain't dyin' on me Goddamnit!" He growled holding her up as she began sliding down the wall. Hershel came in with IV tubes and bag of cloudy fluid.

"Need her arm." Hershel said sitting on the bed next to her, laying his tools out on the thin sheet.

Merle helped hold her upright, her back against his chest. Merle held her arm as Hershel got the meds going. The older gentleman inserted the IV and got the bag hooked up, hanging it from the bars.

"Keep her upright. Keep her airway unobstructed." Hershel told him while his hands worked.

Sam was blacking in and out of consciousness, her head rolling heavily to the side. Merle cupped her cheek, holding her temple to his chest.

"Too late," Sam muttered her voice hoarse and slurred, "Gotta do it." Her eyes fluttering open as she reached for the gun, her hand shaking violently.

"No sugar. Ya don't. Gonna be fine. See we got ya the good stuff. " Merle told her, his voice cracking at the thought of Sam killing herself. She felt like hot coal against his chest. "She burnin' up doc." He told him gruffly, his hand wiping away sweat from her brow.

"The meds will help significantly. I'll get you some cool wet clothes. Might be best to strip her down." Hershel told him, "Gotta get her fever down."

Merle propped her against the wall and began stripping off her jeans and shirt. Leaving Sam in her underwear and a tank top. He removed his metal sleeve and held her to his chest again. Sam's skin was hot and clammy. Shivers ran through her body making her vibrate against him. Soon Sam's teeth chattered with the shudders raging though her.

"Got ya sugar," Merle rasped his chest clenching at the sight and feel of her. "Fuck. don' die on me Samantha. Ya ain't leavin' me."

Towels and a bowl of water were set on the bed next to him but Merle didn't look up. He could feel his eyes burning. If he looked up the tears he was straining to hold back would spill over. 'Stop it ya pussy bitch,' he hissed at himself.

Grabbing a cloth and dipping it in the bowl, Merle draped it flat on the back of her neck. The cool water dripping down her chest and back, soaking his shirt. The second towel he drenched and wiped her brow and face. The towel coming back pink from the blood. He rinsed it several times, wringing out the clots she bled.

"She ok?" A voice sounded from the door. Merle looked up and saw Daryl's concerned face, his hand gripping his crossbow as he chewed on his thumb. Their tense blue eyes connecting for a moment before Merle's cut away. He didn't need his brother seeing him so soft. It was bad enough to see him playing nurse maid. Despite all the changes that Merle had experienced he still had his alpha male pride to look after.

Merle swallowed thickly and nodded stiffly, "Gonna be. Doc's says anyways." By Daryl's uncomfortable and shifty eyes Merle knew he'd seen the tears. Daryl tipped his chin to the gun, "She kill those walkers?"

"No" Merle said hoarsely, his voice cracking under the strain of containing his emotions. He closed his eyes as if not seeing would make it all go away and explained, "She was preparing' for 'herself. Didn' wanna make Hershel do it."

"Fuck," Daryl muttered, his eyes falling to the floor from the weight of the situation. They were probably moments from coming home to Sam's dead body. If they hadn't come back when they did she most likely would've pull the trigger when it seemed a lost cause. Merle could have lost her to her own desperate hand.

"Yeah... Fuck." Merle mumbled, his hand wiping blood from her chin and neck with the now pink cloth.

 

* * *

Sam wasn't hurting as much anymore. She was warm but it was tolerable warmth not the depths of hell sizzle. Peeling her sore heavy eyes open she saw Merle's crystal blues watching her. Sam lay on her back and he was on his side, propped up on his elbow. He was wiping a cloth over her forehead gently. the rough texture feeling comforting.

"Hey Sugah, " Merle rasped. His voice and accent deep and gravelly. As if he smoked a carton of cigarettes while screaming his lungs out. 'Fuck I love his gruff drawl,' she thought drowsily, her eyes blinking slowly. She smiled at his words and reached up to cup his cheek.

"Hey handsome," Sam said, her voice equally rough and weak. The effort of talking make her raw throat scream in pain. All the coughing she did had torn up her esophagus.

"Now I know y'still feverish." Merle replied a smirk sliding onto his tired face. Sam could see he was trying to lighten the mood but the fear in his eyes was clear as day. She knew it must have been close to cause him to show such an emotion to her.

"I missed you." She whispered her eyes watering at the thought of Merle of all people scared. He was the strongest man she knew and there wasn't much he was afraid of. Merle set the cloth aside and cupped her face, his thumb wiping away the hot tears edging their way out of her bloodshot eyes.

"Missed ya too girl." His voiced wavered before he cleared his throat. "Gonna be fine now though Sugar." His lip curled up on one side. The crooked smile that made Sam's heart skip. "Doc's fix in' y'all up. Got a regular tune-up."

Sam nodded and felt exhaustion hit her again. Her eyes felt as if they were made of lead. Lead lined with sandpaper. She blinked a few times struggling to stay awake with Merle. She really had missed him more than she thought possible. "Go t'sleep Sam. Be 'ere when ya wake up." Merle said, his deep voice fading as Sam let sleep pull her under again.

 

* * *

Merle watched. He watched and he waited. He took Sam's pulse and counted her breaths. His large hand flat on her chest Merle could feel the rattle of fluid inside. She was so frail looking. Even when he saved her from Woodbury she hadn't looked so fragile. It was such a juxtaposition to her normal strength. Merle thought about how the first time he met her and how they ran through the forest for hours, Sam never complaining. Her feet barefoot, cut up and her back bleeding from lashings. She was as strong as any Dixon he knew. A strange thought settled into his mind and a warmth spread through his chest. The idea of making her his in every sense of the word.

Samantha Dixon.

'Holy fuck Dixon. What they hell ya thinkin'?' he asked himself incredulously but still thinking about how the name sounded perfect. He would have kicked himself in the balls if he thought that at any other point in his life but laying there. Laying there next to Sam, all he could think about was being able to call her his wife.

Merle thought about having a cabin in the woods with Sam. Having dinner at a real kitchen table, waking up without the fear of death, coming him from work to find her in a vegetable garden or hanging laundry. Hey he wasn't going to change all his views, besides she did laundry so much better than he did. He snorted at the reaction she would get if he told her that. The sound of someone entering the cell brought him out of his daydreams of a regular life with Sam.

"Mind if I check her vitals?" Hershel asked before entering the room, his face tired but still compassionate. Merle had to hand it to the guy. He entered the quarantine block without fearing contracting the illness. It showed how much Hershel valued helping others. He was a good man. Better than most.

"Yeah Doc. She feels cooler. Breathin' better but feels like she got gravel knockin' around in there." Merle explained his eyes watching everything Hershel did to know how to look after her himself if need be.

Hershel took her temperature. "Can you sit her up for me? I wanna listen to her lungs."

Merle sat up, pulling her up for Hershel to listen to her lungs and heart rate. He placed a hand on her chest to lean into while Hershel listened to and felt her pale back. Merle stared at the tops of the scars that now stretch across her back. They weren't near as bad as Daryl's or his but the sight of them caused his chest to constrict. Shaking off the flare of anger he watched Hershel feel the rattle in her lungs. Sam's head lolled to the side making Merle wrap an arm around to steady her.

"Going to be awhile for her to get that fluid out but her temps down." Hershel remarked as he finished listening to her congested lungs. He tucked his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff away.

"She's gonna be ok right?" Merle asked his voice tight and breathing halted. He watched the older mans face for any deception. He didn't want a rosy glasses outlook. Merle wanted the hard truth not rainbows and kittens.

"Yeah Sam's gonna be fine. She's a strong woman." Hershel said while patting her knee and squeezing Merle's shoulder as he pushed himself to his feet, "You should get some food and rest."

Merle rolled his lip between his teeth, shaking his head and said, "Nah. Think I'll wait."

"She'll need you strong and healthy when she wakes up. Don't wear yourself down." Hershel instructs using his grandfatherly tone and pointed look.

"Ok Doc. I will I jus'... Soon. I'll go soon." Merle struggled to keep his voice strong but couldn't. Shaking his head slightly as if it would rid him of his fear, "Jus' too damn close to losin' her and I ain't leavin til she's awake 'gain."

"Ok Merle. I'll bring somethin' by. Tomorrow we can move her to the other cellblock. Get her cleaned up, resting. Some fresh air will do you both some good."

Merle nodded but didn't reply as Hershel left the cell. He was too busy watching her eyes flutter and move below the thin pale skin of her eyelids. Merle let his hand cup her cheek, his rough thumb stroking her clammy face. He traced her eyebrow and temple. His finger stroked the scar along her jaw.

'Fuckin almost lost 'er Dixon.' He thought while squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw painfully. Just the thought of her being so close to dying made his heart ache and his gut twist something awful.

It was too much. Too real, too painful and too damn close.

Merle felt like if he had come back to a world without Sam, nothing would console him. He had Daryl and it would probably keep him from offing himself but he would be a shadow of a man. There'd be no reason to keep going other than a responsibility to take care of his brother and that wouldn't be enough to keep him sane. Nothing would be the same without her. Nothing would be good or right. Nothing would ever replace Samantha.

 

* * *

Sam had been awake for several minutes watching Merle snore softly next to her. He was lying on his side, his hand splayed out on her stomach. She turned her head on the pillow and watched his eyes move under is closed eyelids. His scruff was longer than normal and even in his sleep he looked troubled. Sam rolled to her side; Merle's had sliding to her back, pulled her close to his chest. She tucked her head below his chin and felt him press his face into her hair.

"Mmmm, Sugar." He rasped, "How ya feelin'?"

Sam nuzzled into his chest and said hoarsely, "Better… not so 'hot-as-fuck'.

Merle chuckled his chest rumbling next to her face, "How's your breathin'?" Sam took a deep breath and felt the tickle to cough but not enough to make her do it. "Still hard but better." He stroked her, doing wide circles on her upper back and shoulder blades. Soothing out the hurt, calming the rattle. Sam hummed and wrapped an arm around his middle, squeezing him closer. They lay for a long time resting without speaking. Sam realized she needed to use the restroom terribly and asked Merle to help her up.

"Gonna have to carry ya. Ain' fit for walkin'." Merle insisted as he got her sitting up. Sam huffed, "I can walk. I ain't a invalid."

"I know but ya been sick, no food. Gonna be dizzy. Rather not have ya crack y'head open too." He drawled while climbing out of the bed and helping her with her shoes. "Just help me walk. I need to get movin'." She said tiredly, "If I get dizzy I'll tell ya."

Merle conceded and helped her to her feet. She wrapped an arm around his waist as Merle kept her from falling over. They walked down the hallway towards the block's bathroom. Merle got her situated and then gave her privacy after Sam smacked him for watching.

"Wha?! I seen it all, woman!" He snapped without any real anger. Sam grumbled, "Don't fuckin' care. You don't need to see the behind scenes."

Merle laughed gruffly and helped once she was done. They walked back to the cell and he got her lying down. By the time she lay back her eyes were heavy and her breathing harsher. "See I shoulda carried ya. Now ya sound like my damn gran' Pappy and he had black lung."

Sam laughed which sounded more wheeze than anything else. She smirked at him and wove her fingers through his. "Glad ya got back when ya did."

"Hell yeah. I don' ever wanna see ya thinkin' bout offin' ya'self 'gain." He told her his tone firm but a trickle of worry filled his eyes. Sam squeezed his hand and whispered, "I won't if I don't have too. I won't turn into one of those things and…. I don't want you too have to do it."

"Sam. Stop. Ain't happenin'." Merle growled his hand framing her face. "Ain't happenin' and if… it was gonna happen ya ain't doin' it alone."

Sam shook her head, "No I wouldn't want you too."

"Too bad. Ain't nothin' good gonna come if ya gone. " he rasped his eyes cutting away from the emotional turn in the conversation. Sam squeezed Merl's hand to get his attention. Merle saw her watery eyes, "I wouldn't want ya to do that. I'd want ya to stay with Daryl. Keep him safe."

Merle growled and looked away, "Don't wanna talk 'bout this shit. Ain't happenin'. You me in a blaze o' glory. Nothin' else is gonna happen."

Sam snorted and asked, "What like Thelma and Louise. We drivin' off into the grand canyon?"

Merle shrugged, stroking her face, "Nah. I'm thinkin' somethin' with explosions. Maybe a few fireworks shootin' off. Some Motorhead blastin' in the background."

Sam chuckled and asked, "What no soaring eagles and waving confederate flags?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah. That'll work." He smirked and stroked the hair off her sweaty forehead. "Doc says we can go back. Get ya a shower and in ya' own bed soon."

Sam hummed and the idea of a shower and her softer mattress. "Sounds amazing. This place is… unpleasant."

 

* * *

Merle felt so much better now that Sam was awake and joking around with him. He had still been worried for her survival but she seemed a hundred percent better than when he had come back. She was still weak and nowhere near healthy but his shoulders felt lighter.

Peeling himself out of the tiny bed Merle kissed her forehead. "Be back in a lil bit." He whispered when she opened her eyes. Giving him a nod she rolled over, pulling the blanket up to her neck. Merle smiled and backed out of the cell. With one more glance at her tiny frame he exited the cellblock. He wanted to check in with Daryl and see if there was anything needing done. If not he wanted to get their cell ready for Sam. Merle wanted to get fresh sheets and a couple extra pillows. She should be propped up to help with her lungs.

He found Daryl in the yard helping them pile bodies for removal. They would need to do a few trips to get rid of the large horde that made it inside. Merle saw they had repaired the fence and gotten it reinforced. Feeling bad for not helping out he approached his brother hoping Daryl wasn't too pissed off.

"Hey. How's she doin?" Daryl asked instantly, pulling his bandana down from his face.

"Better. Ain't healthy but she'll be good." Merle said, pulling his smokes out, offering one to Daryl. They stood smoking looking over the large swath of earth covered with rotting bodies.

"Fuckin smells like shit out 'ere." Merle grumbled while flicking his spent butt into the pile once done. Daryl snorted and dropped his finished smoke.

"Whatcha need me to do baby brother?" Merle asked scratching his jaw feeling awkward for asking directions from his kid brother. Daryl looked just as surprised by the question.

"Shuddup asshole just fuckin' point." Merle grunted smacking Daryl in the back of the head gruffly. Daryl snorted, "Help me pile. Gonna take 'em out in a bit."

The brothers got the courtyard clear of bodies and piled them for removal. They made sure the fence was structural sound and added reinforcements to other weak areas.

"Gonna check on Sam and get 'er settled. See ya at dinner." Merle drawled to his brother, clapping him on the back and then paused, "Daryl…. "

His brother raised an eyebrow at the use of his real name. Merle cleared his throat and said, "Ya do good 'round here. Ya stepped up 'n… well.. guess sayin' proud of ya."

Daryl swallowed nervously and grunted, "Thanks Merle."

Merle nodded and spit to the side feeling too soft, "Yeah well don't get used to this shit. Ain't gonna stroke ya huge damn ego all the time."

Daryl snorted and chucked his filthy gloves at his big brother, "Fuck off Merle." Merle smirked cockily at him before turning to walk up the hill. Daryl hollered, "Hey Merle?"

Turning to face him again Merle drawled, "Yeah?"

"Jus'… wanna say…. Ya doin' good too ya know. Been good to have ya 'ere." Daryl rasped his eyes cutting away nervously. Merle smiled and gave him a head bob. "Don' turn into no pussy on me, brother. Raised ya better." He grinned and then tipped his chin in farewell. Michonne and Hershel were walking down as he went to get Sam.

"She good t'go Doc?" Merle asked Hershel. The older gentleman nodded, "Just checked on her. She'll be fine. I'll check on her lungs in the mornin'."

Merle grinned and squeezed Hershel shoulder, "Thanks for everthin'. Glad ya was here to help 'er."

"No problem Merle. Happy to help where I can." Hershel said with a gentle smile watching Michonne and Daryl fill the trailer of dead bodies. "Nowadays we all have jobs to do. I got her the right medicine, your job now is to keep her from over doin' it, get her fed and clean. Some good ol' fashioned tender love and care. You do that and she'll be right as rain real soon."

"Will do Hershel." Merle smiled easily, patting him on the back, "Thanks again."

 

* * *

Sam was sitting up in her quarantine cell waiting for Merle to help her return to their regular one. She couldn't wait to shower and feel more human. The sound of heavy boots echoed in the dark cellblock and Merle appeared in her door moments later.

"Hey sugar. Ready for a shower?" he asked sitting down next to her. Sam nodded lay her forehead against Merle's shoulder, "Yeah. I stink."

"Hell yeah ya do. Almos' as bad as all them walkers out there." He remarked helping her up to her wobbly legs. She chuckled quietly and took his hand. Sam leaned into him as they moved toward the exit. She was focused on not tripping and stemming the dizziness that seemed to be threatening her. They moved slowly and finally reached an exterior door. The sun was very bright to Sam after being in such a gloomy cellblock. She raised her hand to block the glare from the scorching sun and walked slowly down the stairs. Sam gave Daryl a wave but he was speaking to Rick about something important, his hands were waving, his voice elevated. Merle saw it also and grunted, "Don' know what tha's about."

Sam shrugged and asked, "Where's Hershel and Michonne goin'?"

"Dumpin' bodies. Had a fence breach last night. All patched up though." Merle said helping her up the staircase into the main housing block. They walked halfway in when Sam stopped to take a breather. "Wow. I am so…"

"Sick? Yeah girl I tol' ya I should carry your dumbass." Merle grumbled sliding his right forearm under her legs a swooping her up to his chest. Soon he was stripping her down in the shower and helping her wash. Sam noticed he was being on his best behavior, washing her methodically without a leer.

"Thanks Merle." She said with a smile softly. Merle grunted in response and grabbed a dry towel, his hand rubbing down her back and legs. "Turn," he said gruffly as he dried her front and then rubbed her hair semi dry. Merle had grabbed clean clothing and got her dressed. Sam let Merle carry her all the way back to the cell.

"Got ya soup and water," he said with a tiny grin and added, "Imma go see if Daryl's a'right. Seemed pissed off out there. I'll be back a bit. Got everythin' ya need?"

Sam nodded but reached out and grabbed for him, her fingers wrapping around Merle's thick wrist. She looked up at his pale blue eyes and smiled. 'Fucking missed this man so much,' she thought her chest clenching at the intensity of the feeling.

"Merle… thanks for takin' care of me. For goin' and gettin' the meds. For everythin'." Sam told him while tugging him down to her. Merle kissed her softly but sat down to deepen it. His lips were soft and tongue soothing. They hadn't kissed in a few days and it felt like a month. She traced his lip with her tongue and then sucked on it gently. Merle leaned over her and let his hand trace her side and grip her hip while exploring her mouth. Sam scratched her nails along his short hair and gripped his neck. Soon they slowed down to light pecks as Sam's breath got rough.

"Girl," he groaned leaning his forehead against hers, "Can' do this yet. Ya gotta rest. Eat 'n maybe I'll kiss ya more when I get back."

"Ok Merle. Love you." she said quietly kissing his cheek once more. Merle smirked and kissed her again. "Love ya too girl."


	32. Chapter 32

_The Governor aka Philip Blake aka Brian Heriot POV_

 

Philip had been traveling on his own for quite some time when he ran into Lilly, Tara, David and Meghan. David was Lilly and Tara's father. He died soon after Philip joined them in the apartment building. Philip had taken to going by the name Brian Heriot and it was as if he shed his old life's skin like the snake that he was. Woodbury burned to the ground and he rose from the ashes as someone else.

His face sure as hell had changed. The gory wound had 'healed' he supposed but it left him disfigured. The giant hole in his cheek had amazingly stitched itself back together but he was left with a huge crater in his face. The concave cheek was knotted and pink. The stiff flesh being difficult to move hindered his ability to open his mouth widely and eat. He had developed a speech impediment from the change, which infuriated him. The ear that had been blown off was also scarred over. The lumpy torn cartilage surrounded a gaping hole that housed his inner ear. Philip was left almost deaf on that side which made keeping safe more difficult. He had let his hair grow long to it cover the disfigured ear and part of his cheek. The parts of his face that could still grow whiskers helped conceal some of the gruesomeness too.

Lilly and the others had been apprehensive with him. His appearance being shocking, especially after he cleaned himself up. The little girl was frightened but warmed up to him. At first Philip wasn't sure why he did it but he agreed to travel with their group, too help them start over and look for a new place to settle in. However it may have been because Lilly reminded Philip of his dead wife and Meghan of course of his daughter Penny.

Meghan was inquisitive and innocent having never been outside the apartment they called home. She was full of questions and sage advice for Philip, even without meaning to. Part of him felt human again while spending time with the little girl. Lilly made him feel like the husband he used to be before everybody rose from the dead and the world fell apart. It seemed there was a deep hidden part of himself that wanted to start over and have a family again. Truthfully though he wasn't sure if it was a real feeling or if it was his psyche trying to create yet another persona. A mask to hide behind in order to get back a little piece of Woodbury's façade.

The four of them had been on foot after their truck crapped out and ran into a group of walkers. Splitting away from the others Philip and Meghan ran together. They had fled into the forest and unfortunately fallen into a pit of walkers. Rage filled his chest at the thought of watching yet another child torn from his hands. That pure unadulterated anger allowed him to kill the group of walkers with his bare hands. Crushing their skulls together and into the ground. Ripping them apart, tearing them up. Meghan looked horrified and he worried for a split second she was scared of him but after the corpses lay dead she launched into his arms. He crossed his heart and pinkie promised to never let anything happen to her. Philip wouldn't fail her like he did Penny.

When Martinez found Philip and Meghan in the screamer pit, Philip had been uncharacteristically surprised. However it gave him a slow satisfying glimmer of hope. He had dreamed of the possibility of enacting revenge on the man who abandoned him but never thought it would come true. Philip did his best to come off as a changed man, convince Martinez he was just trying to survive.

Finally Martinez had agreed to let him and the others to stay as long as he was all right with following the man's orders and pulling his weight.

'Fucking moron,' Philip had thought while shaking the man's hand. The rest of Martinez's group seemed to be horrified by his appearance but were otherwise polite. Philip couldn't blame them it was pretty fucking ugly.

For a while he played the roll of common soldier. He helped keep the group secure and went on runs for supplies. Now that he was a devoted family man just trying to keep his adoptive family safe, it was difficult to watch the idiots who ran the group make mistake after mistake. They didn't have the balls to run things the way they needed to be run.

The urge to lead was almost overwhelming and it wasn't until Martinez had an unfortunate drunken 'accident' that Philip started his push for control. Martinez had been the last tie to the old world within the group and he needed to keep it that way so he beat his head in with a golf club and fed him to a screamer pit of walkers. It was more satisfying than he thought it would be truthfully.

Once Martinez was gone and unable to warn the others of who Philip really was he moved onto the next obstacles, brothers Pete and Mitch. Pete declared himself a leader after Martinez's death, which made Philip roll his remaining eye. It was ridiculous because the guy thought he could keep people alive by letting others have what they needed. Take or be taken.

Pete was also a huge pussy for being a military man. It was as if he'd never killed a walker before, hell like he hadn't killed anything before. Philip had to pretty much kill every walker they stumbled upon during runs to keep the coward alive. He could tell Mitch would make a good follower though. A right hand man, a guy who bent the line of morality and could take from others without pause. The new Merle. Not very smart and easily manipulated. All he had to do was take Pete out and take over. His family wouldn't survive if he let the weak willed pussy control the camp.

No one else could make the hard decisions.

Kill or you die. Or you die and you kill.

It all ended with death and they needed to accept that. The only way he'd keep little Meghan alive was to take over. Stabbing Pete and then strangling him was like being born again. He restored the Governor inside him. Mitch bent to him just like he thought. Mitch was a born follower, a grunt who accepted Philip murdering his brother without much struggle. It took him half a cigarette to discard his blood for survival. Its a new world, a savage world. And it was all Philips for the taking.

Philip even got himself a new muse. Good guy Pete floating below the lake water was like coming home. He was even better than his aquarium wall. He was much more lively and worked significantly better than just the talking heads.

A blur of color brought Philip out of his reverie and he focused on what he was looking at. He stood at the edge of the forest watching Rick and his son working in their garden. They chatted and smiled at each other while pulling up vegetables. It made his blood boil and his remaining teeth clench.

Philip watched the two for some time thinking of which order he wanted to kill them in. Rick would be last that much was for certain. Rick had always been at the center of all the things that had gone wrong with Philip's old life. It was Rick who triggered the downfall of Woodbury. It was Rick who took what Philip had worked so hard for.

Philip stood there watching for a glimpse of Merle or Sam. Merle would be fed to walkers a piece at a time while his pussy brother watched.

He would love to get Sam back, the one that got away. Sam had such lovely pale skin. The memories of her split back and her feminine cries made him adjust his jeans with a low groan.

Philip's thoughts turned to Michonne and how she would be quite the prize also. The things he had planned for her back at Woodbury could finally happen. He could cut her into ribbons while Sam watched. The idea of them both begging and crying for him made Philip rock hard.

'God haven't been this hard in months,' he thought with a twisted smirk.

It had been awhile since he let himself think of those things. Philip had been trying to be the family man Lilly and Meghan deserved but…. fuck watching people bleed was so much more satisfying to him. If they got the prison Philip figured there would plenty of places he could hide his proclivities from the others. Cages for all his little pets.

The prison would be perfect for his new family. They had started crops in the field and seemed to have a built a nice little home. It would give Lilly and Meghan safety and Philip space to…. enjoy himself privately.

A sound to Philip's left brought him out of his fantasies of flaying people alive. He approached the murmurs on light feet with his gun ready. As his lanky frame made its way through the dense green foliage Philip saw one of his desired trophies.

The murdering black bitch with a sword. She had killed Penny and taken his eye.

' _Michonne._ ' he snarled inwardly.

Raising his gun Philip watched her and Hershel chat next to a pick up truck. He could kill them both. Two easy shots and they'd be dead but that would be such a waste. They were their way inside. He could take them and not only get his people a place to live but finally kill the cunt that killed his daughter. He could find Sam and Merle. Rick would grovel at his feet while he slay every single person inside those fences.

Finally Philip would get what he deserved and so would they.

Finally they would all fucking pay.


	33. Chapter 33

Merle was walking through the tombs looking for Rick and Daryl. The last time he saw them they were having some kind of disagreement. Merle could hear echoing voices from down the corridor and moved quietly, his ears picking up a few words being yelled.

"We got a psychopath living with us!"

"Tyreese. Wait."

"We got to find him, Rick. And I'm not gonna sleep until we do!"

Merle tilted his head listening to the conversation obviously about the 'murder of Karen and David'. Merle still wasn't convinced it was murder. He had an inkling it was done to try and prevent the illness from spreading and from what he saw, Carol didn't seem to surprised by the human barbecue.

'Hey where is Carol?' Merle thought to himself with a furrowed brow. He strode down to see what they were so concerned with and saw them standing over something bloody.

"Tha hells that?" Merle drawled with a furrowed brow. Daryl looked a combination of pissed off and confused. Tyreese seemed to focus all his attention on Merle suddenly and stomped forward, "You know about this? Huh?"

Merle cocked his head to the side to see what they were actually looking at and shrugged, "Looks like someone exploring the inner workings of a jack rabbit."

"That what you're into huh? Cuttin' things open?" Tyreese asked, his shoulders rolled up and aggressive. Merle's eyes went from amused to drilling a holes in the man's face within seconds. Daryl stepped forward seeing exactly where Merle's head was and rasped, "Hey Ty, come on man. Merle ain't got nothin' to do with this shit."

"Yeah _Ty-rees_ e," Merle stretched it out as a taunt, "I know how to gut shit, ain't gotta practice fuck-all."

"See. This! Right here. He could be the one." Tyreese exclaimed pointing in Merle's face while glaring at Rick. "Seems like a pyscho type thing to say."

"Bes' back up boy." Merle sneered stepping forward his chest bumping into Tyreese's, "I may be turnin' over a new leaf but I'll still kick your goddamn teeth in."

Tyreese shoved Merle's shoulder but before Merle could retaliate a large explosion rocked the cement building.

"What was that?" Rick demanded looking around at the others.

"Fuck if I know Sherriff, we're down here too." Merle hollered as he ran with the other men. They burst out into the courtyard to see a group of people at the fences. In the center of the vehicles was a large military tank. Atop the giant hulking steel stood the man in black Merle never wanted to see again. The man he had thought was finally dead. The Governor had returned to take what wasn't his. Merle's chest tightened and his mind raced.

"Goddamnit." He growled looking back at the prison where Sam was resting. He listened to the group's nemesis shout over the large yard, "Rick! Come down here. We need to talk."

Merle watched Rick hollering back to the man beyond the fences and looked toward Daryl. He tipped his head toward the bins of weapons and slowly backed away taking cover behind a stack of filing cabinets. Slowly moving along the fence he pulled the bin towards the others.

"Gonna get Sam outta there, she too sick. We gotta get people on the bus." Merle rasped quickly to Daryl. His brother gave him a nod and grunted, "Go and get back 'ere."

Merle jogged low and fast to the prison cellblock ducking into the quarantine block first. "Everybody get your shit and get on the bus!" he hollered, "Governors here and he ain't leavin'. Move! Move! Get on the bus!" People were yelling and scrambling for their packs and supplies.

Running out of the doorway Merle sped to the main cellblock to grab Sam. As he jogged in he saw her standing in her cell door. She still looked pale and sickly, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. His mind raced and heart thrummed as he tried to decide how to help the prison and keep Sam safe. 'Fuck.' He growled while running up the stairs to Sam.

"Gotta go sugar." Merle barked shoving his emergency pack into Sam's hands.

"What?" She started before Merle began directing her down the stairs to the exterior door. "Governors 'ere get on the bus, you're too sick t'fight. I'll meet ya."

"Merle no let me stay or please come with." Sam begged her hand grasping his forearm.

"I gotta help. Get on the bus now Sam." He shouted pushing her up the tiny steps as gunfire started raining down on the prison walls. "I'll find ya." He promised, his hand cupping her face, Merle gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning toward the thick smoke and rapid gunfire.

Merle found himself in the thick of the gunfight but quickly realized the whole prison was swarmed with walkers. The tank had drive through all of the fencing and there was nothing holding back the quickly forming herd. He found many dead strangers and fallen walkers. He shot a few of the attacking group when he came upon Daryl about to be bitten from behind. Shoving his blade into its temple he ducked behind a file cabinet next to Daryl. They made eye contact for a moment and silently wished each other luck.

Daryl hoisted the dead body up, using it as a shield to approach the tank. Bullets were hitting the dead body but not harming Daryl. Merle shot the two people in front of his brother as Daryl tossed a grenade into the tank hull. More walkers flooded the area and Merle fought his way through a large group. They kept coming and Merle had to pull away from his brother in order to find some cover. His blade was coated in black walker blood and face smeared with ashes from the burning tank. He lost sight of Daryl as he ran into the woods with Hershel's youngest daughter, Beth.

Deciding it was too dangerous to stick around Merle ran into the surrounding woods and wove through the forest moving in the direction of the school bus. He had to get back to Sam. She was far from healthy. Her lungs were still filled with fluid and her energy was not near a good level to be on the road. It would be hard for her to protect herself.

The forest was thick with walkers though and it was making his path detour. Every time he tried to veer back toward the direction the bus took he ran into a wall of undead. Growling in frustration he began stabbing everything near him. After fifteen minutes of swearing, stomping and stabbing he found himself surrounded by dead bodies. Panting for a minute he scrubbed his face angrily. Night was approaching and Merle was far from the direction he needed to be going. He'd have to find cover for the evening before finding the bus.

Moving through the dense trees Merle found a fenced in cellphone tower. He could see another herd of walkers making their way through the woods. Their moans echoing off the rough tree bark and thick undergrowth.

'Hafta do,' he muttered dryly.

Climbing over the wire fencing he grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder. Pulling himself awkwardly up the metal tower Merle sat high enough to be out of sight of the passing corpses. The shuffling and groans filled his ears. From the height he was at he could see the smoke billowing up from the prison. Thick black smoke drifting up into the darkening skies. The sight made his blood boil and heart ache.

"Fuckin asshole," he hissed under his breath. The Governor had risen from the flames and taken the prison. He'd been gone for so long Merle had actually thought he had died. Merle had let his guard down and settled into that cement building. Put down roots and felt safe. Now he had nothing. He had the clothes on his back, a couple knives and handgun. No food, no water.

Nothing.

No Sam.

"Oh Sugar," he rasped, his fingers digging into his prickling eyes. Having spent the whole afternoon and evening fighting, Merle had kept his mind off Sam. He had the immediate threat take precedence but now it was getting quiet. The moans were muted and the breeze settling. Now all Merle had was his mind and the frightening dread filling his gut. Scrubbing his face with his hand roughly Merle growled, "Buck up ya pussy. Ain't got time for this weepy willow bullshit Dixon. Find ya goddamn woman."

Merle tried to focus on what he knew and what he would do in the morning. He told himself she was safe and sound on the bus. That he would track it, he would find her and they'd find a safe place to be. They'd find his brother and maybe others. Start over and survive together. Just like before. Just like always.

Taking a breath he watched the sun finally dip below the horizon. The thick smoke from Merle's home still poured into the inky sky. Moaning below him caught his attention. A dozen walkers passed by slowly, all being pulled toward the gunshots, explosions and resulting fire. Merle sat on the tiny metal ladder, the rungs digging into his thighs until his legs went numb. All night he clutched the metal to keep from passing out and falling off.

At dawn he moved down the ladder after checking no walkers were in sight. He was a couple hours from picking up the bus trail and he needed to move fast. They'd be traveling the roads and those tracks wouldn't last for long, if they existed at all. The only thing he could do was hope the roads were dirty and covered in leaves in order to see where they went. The old plan was Hershel's farm but he didn't think anyone on the bus knew where it was. Sam didn't even know.

"Goddamn idiot," he growled at himself while stomping through the brush. He was mentally beating himself up for not having a backup plan with Sam. They should've set something up. Merle knew he should've had Daryl and her set up for a meeting point.

"Fuckin' dumb asshole." He berated as he stabbed a walker through the temple, taking his aggression out on the undead. Hiking along Merle finally made it to a road that would connect to the buses trail. He moved parallel to it through the forest. It was slow going but he was determined to find the bus by evening.

It was nearing afternoon when Merle's heart stopped. His feet stumbled for a moment and he stared with a tight jaw and hardened eyes. The large bus was stopped in the middle of the road. It's backdoor opened and dead bodies lay strewn on the road. Merle walked toward it, his heart pounding so loudly he could hear nothing else. Just the rush of blood in his skull.

He stood there looking at the bodies on the ground trying to find the courage. Slowly he turned them over, looking for familiar faces. He recognized Woodbury residents.

"Please, please." He whispered. His chest constricted as he climbed the narrow stairs into the bus.

It was a horror show. Blood and body parts. Dead bodies torn apart.

Someone had gone through and put them all down but Merle stepped carefully though the viscera just in case. He lifted up heads and stared at dead eyes. Near the back he saw a body with blonde hair, dark with blood. His heart was clashing against his ribs as he approached. He could feel hot angry tears building in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he gently lifted the woman's head and stared at the savaged face. It was completely torn off with no recognizable features left, just sinewy muscle and torn tissue.

Merle let out a strangled sob because it was impossible to know if he was holding the woman he loved demolished face. Clearing his throat he collected himself enough to do what he needed to do.

'Don' be a pussy Dixon,' he growled inwardly rousing his inner alpha male.

Pushing the body forward, Merle sliced up the back of the shirt with his knife attachment looking for those distinctive scars. With a heart hammering violently Merle twisted his hand in the fabric of the t-shirt. The world was filled with a painful ringing and his eyes flooding with tears as he glared at the petite torso with it muscular shoulders.

 

* * *

_The day before_

 

"Merle. Wait." Sam yelled as he jogged away toward the gunfire. Her heart was pounding as the reality of what was transpiring hit her hard. People were pouring onto the bus and pushing her to the back. She peered through the windows as gunfire rattled the front of the prison. Bullets started hitting the bus. Sam crouched down and peered through the dirty windows. There was shouting and chaos. Smoke was billowing out of the giant hole in the prison wall. Another couple large explosions rocked the building and cement shrapnel pelleted the bus. The roar of the engine drowned out the gunshots and soon the bus pulled out of the prisons fences. Sam watched out the back window as the bus drove away from Merle, away from her family.

"Fuck." She hissed as she saw walkers pouring into their home.

It was gone.

All gone.

The Governor rolled up and took everything they had worked so hard for.

Sam listened to people crying and shouting. She saw some were bloody. Her eyes widened as she saw people with gunshot wounds pressing clothing onto growing stains of red. Looking around Sam noticed it was all Woodbury people. Kids and elderly. The sick. Sam was still feeling sick but her adrenaline was pumping, drowning out her illness and kicking in her survival instincts. The bus felt like a death trap to her.

Too much blood.

Too many people. Injured people.

The large vehicle was tearing down the road for over an hour when the first screams started. It was someone in the middle. Sam stood up and saw a teenager biting into the throat of an old woman. The stringy flesh stuck in her teeth, blood pouring out of the woman pale throat. Screams sounded off, echoing in the confined space that felt more and more like a casket.

Further in the front another guttural growl was expelled as people started scrambling away from the freshly turned walkers. The wounded were dying and turning. People who had been bitten still boarded the bus and now it was a free for all. Sam grabbed her pack and slid it on, clipping the chest strap securely. Sam had a feeling she would be running soon. Gunshots suddenly filled the enclosed space causing Sam's ears to ring. Squeezing her eyes shut for a second in pain she saw a walker clambering over the seats towards her.

"Shit," she cursed yanking her hunting knife out waiting for the thing to get to her. Tearing flesh and screams.

Blood was everywhere. The scene was horrifying.

Sam backed away hitting the exit door. The bus was still speeding down the road, swerving. She braced herself as the vehicle ran over and plowed into bodies in the road. Sam could see the bus driver was now slumped over the steering wheel, gun shot wound flooding the back of his shirt with crimson. His dead foot was pushing into the gas pedal.

Sam stabbed the closest walker and saw the first old woman attacked was crawling along the aisle. Her milky eyes dead set on Sam's ankles. The bus came to a screeching halt as a man jumped forward finally getting the bus to stop. Sam was thrown into the seats, her head hitting the window hard enough to crack the glass. Her eyes shut and head lolled to the side as darkness consumed her.

 

* * *

_Day after prison's fall_

 

Merle swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked his flooded eyes. He stared for a long moment at the smooth, scar free back.

It wasn't her. It wasn't Sam.

He collapsed to his knees and cried in earnest. Sobs that had never been emitted by a Dixon tore through his body. The clashing combination of relief and utter despair was overwhelming. He sucked in air desperately trying to contain the emotions consuming him. Scorching through him.

She was alive. She wasn't there but she had to be alive.

Taking in to deep breaths Merle settled his nerves. Once more composed he stood up and began raiding the bus for supplies. He grabbed a bag and stashed anything he found of use. After scavenging he hopped out the back and made his way around the bus searching for tracks. Merle saw a set of three that looked to be the ones that put the walkers down. Two more ran off into the forest. Chewing his cheek he followed the ones into the forest. The other three took the road and he knew Sam wouldn't do that. She would avoid it like he would.

Merle's feet followed a track and saw it had walkers on its trail. He had hoped it was Sam but seeing the small group of walkers after them he changed his mind. Sam wasn't fit to take on a group of walkers. He was passing through a thick grouping of trees when he saw a downed body, the majority of its torso and legs gone. The man's arms reached up at Merle as he neared it. It was a man from Woodbury, Dan something or other.

"Ya seen Sam anywhere Danny boy?" he asked, his voice gravelly and exhausted. "Guess not." Laughing gruffly at his morbid interaction, Merle stabbed the dead man in the forehead.

He kept walking. No trails besides walkers were anywhere near him. The herd had wiped away everything.

Sighing he sat down by a group of rocks and drank some water. "Think Merle. Where would she aim? What would she head to?" He spoke to himself.

The sound of shuffling feet brought him to the present and he stood up to kill the three walking dead moving toward him. His anger getting the better of him again, Merle started stabbing them viciously. Not even inflicting killing blows. He hacked their limbs off, stabbed their chest and stomped their legs. His chest was heaving from the tantrum when he finally put them down. Spitting on their bodies Merle huffed out a breath.

He was feeling desperate. Deep down he knew Sam was alive. That she made it out of the bus. His heart hurt though. Hurt so bad Merle looked down for a visible injury. She could be anywhere. Merle was supposed to protect her and he sent her off on a bus filled with biters.

"Fuckin shithead dumb fuckin' ASSHOLE!" He shouted loudly at himself, kicking the dead body in front of him until his leg became exhausted. Picking up his bag he moved further into the woods. He'd follow trails.

Anything. Anyone.

He'd follow them and then maybe he'd find her.

No.

Not maybe.

No.

He would find her.

He would find Sam.

She would be fine, pissed at him for leaving her but she would be alive. Merle would see her dark blue eyes again and that giant grin she had when seeing him after a long absence.

"I'm comin' for ya Sugar." He mumbled while parting trees to walk on.

 

* * *

_The day before_

 

Shaking her head to clear her vision, Sam pulled her body upright and she looked around. A growling sound from below the seat made her yelp. Bring her boot down she crushed the old lady's head that finally crawled its way through spilled bags and body parts.

Sam grabbed the exit door as another walker flung its chewed up arms over the seats at her. Practically falling out of the bus Sam got to her feet. She tried pushing on the door to keep the walkers in but a dead arm blocked it. Sam took her machete out of her pack and hacked it off before slamming the door closed. Walkers were pushed up against the windows growling, teeth scratching at the glass, fingers clawing for her. People that she'd eaten lunch with, kids she'd watched play and grow.

Turning on her heel she ran. She ran with no destination in mind. There was no meeting place other than Hershel's farm and she had no idea where that was. Merle was supposed to take her. They were supposed to go together.

"Fuck." Sam muttered, his goodbye kiss flashing through her mind, his warm palm on her cheek. "Goddamnit Merle."

Sam's body still hurt from being sick. She jogged for a while, moving away from the prison and all the walkers in the area would be drawn to it from the noise. Her lungs were far from clear though and she had to stop periodically, hacking up mucus and coagulated blood. Thankfully she had finished her liquid antibiotics otherwise she'd be on the road dying again.

Sam saw a few houses coming up and made her way through the thick brush towards them. She had a pack with her but no idea what was in it. Circling the small rancher she found the windows were boarded up. Peering through she saw camping gear on the ground and empty food wrappers. Getting to the door she knocked loud enough to hear movement inside. A shuffling could be heard right before a thump against the door. Sam pushed it open, her knife poised and ready. The walker was rotted beyond recognition. It's sex unknown now that its flesh had melted off. Sam jammed her blade into its eye and let it fall outside on the porch. Waiting for others Sam pulled the corpse out from the doorway and quietly cleared the rest of the house. Locking up she made sure all the windows were covered. She dropped her pack and scoured through it finding a couple days worth of food and water. A handgun with ammo. It had a first aid pack and a spare t-shirt and socks. They were Merle's.

"Merle," she sobbed hugging the cotton to her chest. Screwing her eyes shut she dug the heels of her hands into them. "Stop, you fucking pussy." She growled, "Stay alive and find him."

Slapping her cheeks to get control of herself, she continued with the task.

Sam kept sorting her supplies. The bag had a machete and a flashlight with extra batteries. Sighing she drank water and ate a granola bar before searching the house. The kitchen had some canned food left and the bathroom contained pain pills, along with other bandages. Taking everything she could find she repacked her bag. If she needed to run she had to be prepared.

A loud thumping brought Sam out of her wandering pessimistic thoughts. Sneaking to the window she saw too many walkers shambling into the front yard for it to be safe any longer.

"Fuckers." She grumbled before heading for the back door. She saw a clear path and took off running through the woods again. Her lungs sounded rough and rattily. Her head still felt hazy from being sick. Coughing as she jogged she found herself at the edge of a forest line, an old dirt road before her. She knelt behind a bush and took in air greedily. Her lungs burned from the exertion but also from the sickness that still plagued her. She coughed into her elbow, muffling the sound. Perking up when she heard shuffling Sam looked down the road. Two figures were approaching. One was further ahead of the other. Sam would have guessed the one following as a walker, its shape huddled over and practically dragging its leg behind. Pausing a moment she waited to see who or what they were before moving. Sam didn't have the energy to fight or take on any surprises.

They finally reached a spot that Sam could see who it was and her eyes widened. Stepping out of the trees Sam raised her hands at the two hand guns now pointed at her. "It's Sam." She said walking over to the two road worn travelers.

"Sam!" Carl exclaimed and grabbed her into a hug. She patted him back and moved to Rick who was barely standing upright. "Damn Rick you look like dogshit." She quipped taking stock of his injuries.

A grunting laugh made it out of Rick's mouth followed by a hiss of pain.

"There's houses just up the road, I got first aid stuff." She said before moving to Rick's side. "Come on. Let me help your sorry broke ass."

Sliding his arm over her shoulders Sam helped Rick shuffle down the road to a walkway he could manage. Carl took lead with his knife.

Rick stumbled but Sam held him strong. "I gotcha. Almost there and I'll patch ya up." She said quietly her arm tightening around his narrow waist. Sam listened to the rough gravel of his breathing and the whistle of what had to be a broken nose. His leg was bleeding from what she could only assume was a gunshot. She began thinking of what supplies she had, opposed to what they needed.

Carl and Sam cleared the house before laying Rick on the couch. They both scavenged for supplies and food then got to work on cleaning and bandaging Rick's wounds. Fortunately Sam hand an ace bandage in her bag for his ribs and enough alcohol to clean his leg wound.

"Not broken but definitely cracked and bruised." She said after prodding his sides. Rick groaned while she got him up straight so she could wrap him. "It'll feel better in a moment, promise."

Once Rick's torso was braced with the tight bandage he had some relief from the pain and could breath easier. He gave her a weary smile and a hoarse, "Thanks." Nodding Sam got to work cleaning all the cuts on his face and then the gunshot wound in his thigh.

"Ok you gotta rest but I'm gonna wake you up every few hours. You probably have a concussion. Don't want ya never waking up. Well sorta never walking up." She finished with a morbid smirk. Having Rick grab her biceps while Sam held his elbows, she lowered him down without using his abdominal muscles. He passed out almost instantly. Carl watched Sam and then handed her a bowl of dried cereal.

"How'd you know how to do all that?" He asked as he sat on the other couch.

"My stepdad wasn't a good man. I fixed up my mom and myself a lot." She said crunching on cereal. "Your dads not perfect, but he's a good man. Or tries to be."

Carl looked at her through narrowed eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

Sam smiled sadly, "Cuz you seem pissed at your dad. Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Carl snapped.

"Ok." Sam shrugged, shoving a handful of cereal in her mouth crunching loudly.

Carl's eyebrows shot up, "What you're not gonna force me?"

Snorting loudly Sam shook her head, "Nah. Why would I? If I don't wanna talk, I don't. You're not a little kid, make you're own damn decisions."

"That's exactly what I'm pissed about." Carl exclaimed pointing at his dad.

Sam smiled and shoved more stale crunchy oats in her mouth, "Yeah figured."

"Pffft." Carl scoffed, crossing his arms angrily.

Sam smiled and listened to Rick's rattling breathing. Rubbing her face she tried to fight off the thoughts. 'Where are you old man?' she thought worriedly, biting on her thumbnail.

"Are you worried about Merle?" Carl asked his voice surprisingly tentative.

Sam swallowed and shook off the nerves, "Nah. Nothin' could take out those Dixons. Practically indestructible."

"Still." Carl said quietly his hand picking at the dirty sofa cushion.

Sam sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Still. I... would really prefer I knew where he was and if he's still 95% whole." Carl laughed but stopped when Rick started coughing and moving to his side. Sam walked over and helped him roll slightly in case he was going to be sick. Rubbing Rick's back she got his coughing fit to recede. "Better?" She asked. Rick looked at her with indiscernible expression and croaked,"Yeah, thanks Sam." She nodded and helped him roll back. His eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.

"I didn't see what happened, were you there?" Sam asked sitting down next to Carl on the sofa. Carl's eyes filled and he leaned forward, elbows on knees. She watched his posture change, his shoulder tense and hands balled into fists.

"He killed Hershel. Chopped his head off with Michonne's sword." Carl growled.

Sam's heart stopped and she stared at Carl for a long moment. The world filled with static and her eyes prickled. Swallowing thickly Sam whispered, "Michonne?"

"I don't know. I… I don't know if anyone got away." Carl said sniffing loudly while looking away from Sam. She reached out gripping his shoulder. Feeling his back shudder Sam pulled Carl onto her side, wrapping her arms around his wiry frame. The kid was an adult in many ways but sitting there with Sam, he was still young boy. A kid who was hurting immensely from watching a family member murdered.

"I shoulda shot him… I coulda and then…. Daryl said no but I coulda." Carl spoke fast and stilted between sobs. "I shoulda and Hershel wouldn't be dead. And the prison wouldn't be gone. Everyone's dead. I shoulda… did it." He ended with a hiccup sob.

Sam wiped her cheeks and pulled him back to see his face, wiping away his tears like her own. Carl tried to pull away but Sam kept her grip tight. "This wasn't you fault, Carl."

"I coulda stopped it!" he exclaimed struggling in her grip but Sam kept him still, even shaking him a bit to get his attention. "Carl!" she growled, "If you're to blame than so am I! I shot him the last time he was there. I didn't kill him. I fucking missed! This is on me as much as it is on you."

Carl stopped struggling and looked at her, really looked at her for a long time. Sam could see his father in him, the clear blue eyes reading her, reading the situation. He finally sighed in that long exasperated way only a teen can, "Finnnnnne."

Sam snorted and asked, "Fine what?"

"Fine its not our faults. I just…. I wish I did something." Carl explained his tone sounding very much his young age. Sam nodded and replied, "Me too. I… "

She looked away and wiped her face thinking of Hershel. His kind face wiping the sweat from her brow as they waited for the life saving medicines. Sniffing loudly Sam looked at Carl and said, "If I knew Hershel at all he wouldn't want us to blame ourselves. He'd want us to find our family."

Carl chewed his lip and asked, "How?"

"I can track some, Merle taught me a little but it's probably going to be trial and error. We'll find a way." Sam told the young boy who looked so world weary for a preteen. "Try to sleep some. I'll wake you in a few hours."

"You sure? You're still sick." Carl reminded her his tone very fatherly. Sam smiled and bargained, "I'll sleep more than you how 'bout that?"

Carl nodded in agreement, "Four hours then wake me."

She agreed and watched him curl up on the sofa. Taking a post by the front window she watched the darkened street for any signs of life or walking death. There was the occasional corpse shambling along but nothing out of the ordinary. Sam let her mind wander to Merle and where he could be. She hoped he was with Daryl and that they were unharmed. Sam knew if they were together they would find others, maybe even her.

'He'll find you Sam.' She told herself over and over. A tiny part of her brain was pessimistic though and taunting her with the idea of Merle being dead somewhere, never to be found. Her heart lurched at the idea of never knowing, never finding out and never seeing his pale blue eyes again.

'Please Merle, please find me.' Sam thought while rubbing her damp eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Sam woke up as the sun shined through the thin curtains in the living room. She glanced over at Rick who was still sleeping on the sofa in front of the door. Her eyes scanned the room not seeing any sign of Carl. Sitting up she called out, "Carl?"

The house was silent except for Rick's rattily breath. Sam coughed into her elbow, the congestion still settled in her lungs but not nearly as bad. She strapped on her machete belt and put her handgun in her waistband. Standing up she stretched with a groan and rolled her shoulders to rid her body of its aches.

Two gunshots brought Sam's head up and kicked started her heart. She ran to the front window her eyes searching out the source of the gunfire. A third gunshot went off and then silence. Moments later Carl strolled up the path looking confident and calm. Sam narrowed her eyes and met him at the back door.

"What the fuck Carl?" She hissed, "What were you doing out there?"

"I killed three walkers. They were at the door. They were gonna get in, but I lured them away." He announced brushing past her. Sam followed closely and grabbed his shoulder, "Carl you can't just leave like that. You should've woken me."

"I can take care of myself. You said I can make my own damn decisions." Carl repeated her words from the night before.

"Yeah decisions but going off without telling your group is stupid. Not to mention you left me and your dad asleep with no protection." She explained hoping he would see how wandering off wasn't safe for any of them.

"I was protecting you! I killed them. I saved you." He shouted his hand pointing at Rick angrily, "You're just like him! I didn't forget while he had us playing farmer. I still know how to survive."

Sam crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the door frame . She realized Carl needed to vent. He was still a teenager after all and despite his age he'd been through more than most adults of the old world. Carl was pissed and nothing Sam said was going to cool him off so she let him rant. The kid needed to let off some steam before he exploded.

"I don't need him or you anymore. I don't need you guys to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself." He growled pacing angrily in the living room. He rested his hands on his hips looking very much like an angry version of his dad.

"He probably can't even protect me anyways. He couldn't protect Judith. He couldn't protect," he sighed loudly and wiped his eyes roughly, "Hershel or Glenn or Maggie. Michonne, Daryl, or _Mom_." Carl looked at her his eyes red and tight.

"All he wanted was to plant vegetables. He just wanted to hide. Governor knew where we were and he didn't care! He just hid behind those fences and waited for …" shaking his head he muttered, "They're all gone now."

Sam moved forward putting a hand on his shoulder, "Carl.."

The teen shook her hand off and pointed at his father, shouting in his face, "Because of you! They counted on you! You were their leader! But now you're nothing."

Carl backed away picking up the canvas bag of supplies and dumped it on the floor. Placing the straps on his shoulder he looked over at Sam and said, "I'd be fine by myself. I don't need you and I don't need him. I'd be fine if he died!" He growled stomping out of the house with an empty canvas sack. Sam watched him stalk out and move down the street.

"Rick you're kid is a little shithead." Sam remarked with a smirk and looked over at the sleeping man. Rick lay silently on the sofa, his breathing barely discernable. Sam laid a hand on his forehead and felt for a fever but didn't detect one.

"Fuck Rick I don't know what to do with kids. Do I go after him or let him figure shit out?" Sam asked the unconscious man.

"Damnit." She sighed rubbing her fingers into her eyes before peeking out the front window and moving to follow the teen. "Probably shouldn't let him get himself killed. You'll probably be pretty pissed off at me huh?" she asked without expecting an answer.

Sam made sure to block the back door with some lawn furniture hoping it would be enough deterrent to keep walkers away. She strolled down the street looking at the kid's tracks in the leaves, her machete out at her side. The street was a straight shot so she had no problem watching his path. Soon she came to the front walkway of a large white house with wrap around porch much like the one they were staying in. Sam listened to the surrounding and then watched as Carl climbed out of a bedroom window carrying a large can of something and a spoon.

His eyes connected with hers and she saw something like guilt flash across his expression.

"Want some pudding?" he offered his voice quieter than before he left their shelter. Sam cleared her throat and said, "I fucking hate pudding."

Carl laughed and said, "You know what I like about you Sam?"

"My charming personality?"

"Besides that, the fact you talk to me like an adult."

"That's not what you were just saying." she remarked looking up at the kid sitting on the edge of the porch roof, his foot missing a shoe.

"Where the hells your shoe?" she asked with a bemused expression. Carl chuckled and tipped his head to the walker currently trying to get out of the bedroom window. "He got my shoe but he didn't get me."

Sam smirked and asked, "Guys got a thing for size 5's huh?"

Carl scooped a heaping of chocolate pudding in his mouth while humming. Sam laughed and announced, "I'll be right up."

Sam did a quick search of the house and found a couple first aid items and a couple new shirts for Rick as well as a coat. Packing everything into a backpack Sam crawled through the window Carl exited from and walked over to the barely open window with the shoe thief. Peeking in she saw he was bleeding from the head already but not a wound that would kill.

"Bullet grazed him." Carl remarked through a mouthful of pudding.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, ya look like a Dixon." She joked pushing the window up enough to stab the corpse in the forehead with her machete. The body fell back and Sam lifted the windowpane completely. Climbing through she grabbed Carl's shoe and then searched the drawers for anything of use. There were a couple lighters in the bedside table and a few tea lights they could use in the house at night. Finding nothing else Sam crawled out and sat next to Carl, her feet swing next to his. Handing him his shoe she watched as he kept eating pudding until his belly ached.

"M'sorry." Carl mumbled after wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Sam shrugged, "Yeah well I get it. You're stuck being a kid but needin' to be an adult. You're Dad just wanted to protect you. Keep you from havin' to make those life and death choices."

Carl chewed his lip and looked around the neighborhood.

Sam decided to continue since he seemed to be in a more receptive mood. "Rick did a lot for your group. I wasn't with you guys in the beginning, I've heard things but really I can just know from personal experience, you do things in this world that change you. Sometimes for the better but sometimes for the worse. And sometimes even if it's for the better it's still for the worse."

Carl furrowed his brow and asked, "What do you mean? How can it be bad if it makes you better?"

Sam chewed her cheek and explained herself, "Well something may make you a better survivor, give you better chances at survival but…. they might not be good for you as a person. Some skills take away parts of your humanity."

Carl raised an eyebrow asking silently for an example. Sam sighed and rubbed her neck before replying carefully, "I've had to kill to keep safe. Kill to keep others safe. My uncle… I was with him in the beginning, before the Governor… anyways. I did things… killed people to keep him safe. I had to do it again to save Merle, save me." She stops and thinks about how long ago everything seemed. "Anyways. This world takes little pieces of you. A little bit at a time without you even noticing but eventually they add up and you can become something you never thought. Your Dad just wants to keep you from changing too much. From losing your chance at not having the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Carl nodded and looked down at his shoes, his feet kicking out a couple times. He turned back to Sam and whispered, "Do you think anyone's alive?"

"Yeah. I know they are. Just gotta keep living and looking. We'll find 'em." She said hoping if she said it out loud it would come true. That they would all find each other eventually.

'Please Merle, Please find me.' she repeated.

The two of them cleared the block of supplies and headed home before nightfall. Sam hoped Rick was still resting and nothing happened while they left. She couldn't let his son run off and felt Rick would feel better about her choice than stay to baby sit him as he slept.

"You're gonna have some interesting shits kid." She said with a grin as they walked home. Carl scrunched up his nose, "Shuddup. That's gross."

"Just sayin'. You're the one who ate 112 ounces of pudding." She explained her eyebrow cocked up and a smirk hiding behind a bit lip. Carl rolled his eyes and climbed the steps to the back porch, helping Sam removed the lawn furniture. Once inside they found Rick still sleeping on the sofa, his breathing still deep and rough.

"I'd say eat some dinner but I'm sure your full." Sam said pulling out some first aid supplies to clean Rick's face again. Carl moaned and rubbed his belly, "Yeah I think I'm gonna be full for a month."

Sam laughed and knelt by the sleeping man and whispered, "Rick."

He didn't move an inch though, his breathing steady. Sam shrugged and cleaned the cuts on his face and knuckles. After bandaging him up Sam sat down to eat some food. She let her mind drift to Merle and Daryl, wondering if they got out together. Those thoughts led to questions about the others left behind. Michonne being the other person she considered a close friend. They had spent countless occasions talking about everyday shit or deeper conversations about the world and all that it entailed. There were many nights spent drinking whiskey and eating looted Twinkies on the rooftop. Sam hoped that she got away. She hoped that Michonne got her wish and killed the bastard.

'Bastard,' Sam thought angrily. Her mind imagining the horrors the Governor inflicted on Hershel and in front of children. 'I hope that fucker is in hell.'

Leaning back Sam looked out the window at the fading light. She watched the blue sky fade to black and the black become speckled with bright lights. Carl joined her and said, "I'm going to sleep, wake me in a few hours ok?"

"Sure. You sleeping down here or upstairs?"

"Upstairs. First door on the left." He said moving toward the staircase. Sam nodded and watched the kid climb the stairs. She could tell he was less pissed off and happy he got it out of his system.

 

* * *

_Earlier that day_

 

Merle followed a set of tracks that seemed far too human to be a walker yet still amongst the path of the herd. They weren't rushed footsteps like they were running from the herd and they were from the same time period as the herd. Merle's sixth sense was prickling that they were from someone he knew and he didn't have any basis for the thought other than his gut feeling. If there's one thing a Dixon was good at it was gut feelings. They just knew shit.

Merle reached the beginning of a clearing and found a dozen dead walkers cut into pieces in the shape a circle. It was obvious someone had plowed down a small group with ease while standing in one spot. The floor wasn't full of struggled prints or cluttered steps of a fight. The walkers were all slayed where they stood. It gave him a sense of familiarity and at first he thought of it being Sam but then two walkers stood out to him. Two walkers missing arms and jaws. Two walkers wearing leashes.

"Michonne!" Merle blurted out his calculating eyes roaming over the forest floor looking for her path away from the dead. She had killed her bodyguard walkers for some reason. Merle walked in circles finally locating her path away from the corpses. He felt the first glimmer of hope since the bus the afternoon before. She wasn't Sam but anyone was better than no one, something that Merle never would've thought before. He sure as hell would not have been so ecstatic about finding someone like Michonne. His born and raised racism would never have allowed him to see Michonne as anything but a lower individual. Now Merle was half tempted to hug the shit out of her if he found the damn ninja. Her prints led Merle towards a dirt road and hopefully they could find the others together.

He let his thoughts roam as he trudged up the dirt pathway. He thought of Sam's blue eyes and pale pink lips. The sound of her laugh and the feel of her cheek pressed into his chest when she slept in his arms. Merle's mind drifted to the thoughts of Sam being his wife again. It wasn't something he would ever have considered. Not until Sam. If it were ever to happen it would be Sam. It could only ever be Sam.

'Girl,' Merle thought with a shake of his head. 'Got me all kinds of soft.'

As he moved through a washed out part of the road Merle caught a scent in the wind. Rotting meat. Scanning the trees he saw a long line of dead trampling through the brush.

'Goddamnit,' he grumbled realizing he had to abandon Michonne's trail to escape the incoming herd. Turning around he moved quickly away from the large group of dead to find shelter until they moved on. All Merle could do was hope they didn't destroy all of the prints he was following.

Four hours later Merle was finally able to escape the large tree he climbed. It wasn't his favorite technique because climbing with one hand was tricky. However there hadn't been much choice in the matter. Luckily the branches were close enough to use his blunt ended forearm as leverage.

Merle walked back to the road he had been traveling on and scanned the ground for who he believed was Michonne's prints. Glaring at the now stomped path Merle sneered angrily. The herd had reached the road and followed the path of least resistance. It meant the group of dead not only covered any and all prints but were also aimed right at Michonne and anyone else she met up with.

Deciding he would just follow the road and hope Michonne hadn't detoured Merle continued his search. It was getting late though and in an hour he would need shelter again for the evening. He was become frustrated by the speed time was passing and the lack of progress. Despite finding prints and signs of a possible familiar face Merle still felt desperate. Sam was out there somewhere without him. She was possibly by herself, still recovering in a world full of not only walking dead things but humans capable of savage acts. Merle needed to find her. He needed to keep her safe like he promised. The longer it took for him to find her, the more likely something terrible was going to happen.

The sun was dipping and Merle pulled himself off the road towards a building that looked like shelter. It was a terribly derelict shack but it would be a roof over his head so Merle blocked the windows and set up some perimeter noisemakers. Sitting on the bare mattress on the hard floor Merle ate a can of steamed potatoes while drinking the last of his water. He needed to find a creek somewhere and get his stash refilled.

The night was quiet until Merle saw the glow of a large fire thorough the woods. It was something big blazing a few miles away, its orange glow lighting up the woods and it's black smoke blocking out the stars. He could smell it on the breeze and soon Merle heard walkers moving through the woods. The fire was attracting them and eventually the area was going to be filled with biters.

'Goddamnit,' Merle grunted packing his bag to get ready to move. If the woods filled with biters he may need to run. The fire was pulling them but it wouldn't keep them from noticing him. Merle kept his eyes on the trees watching the corpse shamble by, their undead eyes focusing on the glowing light through the brush. For the most part they kept moving without a glance in his direction but a few stumble his way. Merle shrugged his pack on and rolled his shoulders a few times to stretch out his sore arms. Moving out the back door he found a path without any incoming dead bodies and took leave of the measly shelter. It was a couple hours until daylight and it wasn't the best idea to travel in the darkness but his gut was telling him to leave. He tried to keep his path parallel to the road he had been traveling but the corpses kept coming and pushing him further away from his goal. The frustration of the last few days was finally breaking Merle's limited grasp of his temper. Growling loudly he pushed the closest walker to the ground and stomped on its rotting head, the gore splashing up and over his boots. Merle swung his blade out cutting another dead man's head into two while pulling his boot out of the downed corpse's head.

"Fuck You, FUCKERS!" he snarled into the dark woods not giving one shit about attracting more attention.

Merle was done. He was done controlling his frustration. If one more setback pulled him off his path to find Sam he was going to snap and burn the whole damn forest down. He was going to stomp every undead motherfucker's head in. Merle wasn't going to stop searching for his woman. He wouldn't lose the best thing to ever happen to him. Sam would be in his arms again and he would ask her to be his wife. Nothing could stop him. Nothing would stop him. Nothing and no one.

 

* * *

Sam was awakened from a deep sleep by a groaning. Her head shot off the couch and she looked across the room at Rick's shadowed shape. He was rolling to his side and seemingly trying to climb to his feet. Everything in her was screaming danger. The sounds coming out of his body sounded remarkably walker-esque.

"Rick?" Sam stated her voice sounding far from confident. Another groan made its way out and Sam instantly brought her knife up, rising to her feet. The dark shadow that was Rick fell off the couch and reached for her. Swallowing thickly Sam took another step forward and prepared to put down someone who had become family.

She took a breath before repeating, "Rick?" Turning her knife to prepare to sink the sharp blade into his forehead Sam steeled her nerves.

"Carl?" Rick's voice croaked out his hand finally reaching Sam's arm. A relieved breath rushed out of her lungs as Carl entered the room. Rick fell to the floor and wheezed, "Don't go outside. Stay safe."

"Dad?" he asked hurriedly rushing forward. Sam put her knife away and helped him back to the sofa. Carl grabbed his feet lifting them off the floor.

"Is he ok?" Carl asked quietly, his eyes wide with concern. Sam nodded, "Yeah I think he's just delirious. He doesn't feel warm like a fever, so that's good. It looks like he got a pretty good concussion though so he's probably having some vivid dreams."

Carl sat down across the room, "Why'd you have the knife out?"

"I thought…. He groaned and it sounded… bad." She stammered feeling kind of terrible for almost killing his dad.

Carl smirked and then black mailed her, "What will you give me for not telling my dad you almost stabbed him in the head?"

Sam laughed and sat down heavily. "Umm I don't know what do you want?"

"How about if you find something good on our scavenges I get first dibs?" he suggested with a cocky grin in place. Sam glared and sighed loudly, "Fine. Not a word."

They shook hands to seal the dead and laughed before Carl took his spot again in the front window while Sam went back to sleep.

Sam woke to Carl and Rick speaking quietly. She kept her back to them and listened to the father son moment.

"You shouldn't have risked it, going out there like that. It's dangerous." Rick rasped his voice rough from sleep, his breathing wheezing slightly.

Carl scoffed, "I was careful. Besides Sam followed me." Sam heard a shifting of fabric and possibly the supplies they scavenged.

"Glad she found us." Rick said quietly, "Gives me hope we'll find others."

Sam strained to hear what Carl was saying and caught, "She says we'll find 'em. That we just gotta look. I think she thinks Merle will find her."

"If anyone's gonna find anyone it'll be Merle and Daryl." Rick stated a smile evident in his voice, "It's good that you found more food."

Carl laughed a little and he confessed, "I found even more….. But I ate it."

Rick hummed and asked, "What was it?"

Sam listened to Carl laugh slightly and say, "112 ounces of pudding."

Rick snorted and said, "You didn't share with Sam?"

"Nah. She told me she fucking hates pudding." Carl repeated which made not only Rick laugh but Sam couldn't hold it in, her shoulders shaking with laughter. She rolled over with a grin and explained, "Carl, you're not supposed to repeat my foul words. You're gonna get me in trouble."

Rick chuckled and spooned some beans into his mouth. Carl shrugged unapologetically and started to say, "I was just…."

A loud knocking interrupted the conversation. Sam jumped to her feet grabbing her handgun and peeking out the window. Rick cocked his revolver and looked through the peephole. Sam glanced over at him with a smile and they both looked at Carl.

"It's for you." Rick said sitting down heavily, his injured leg outstretched. Sam tipped her chin to the backdoor, "Go round, say hi."

She watched Carl jog through the house and out the backdoor. Sam smirked at Rick and wandered to the kitchen to wait for Carl to return. He came in with a huge grin, his hand wrapped tightly around Michonne's gloved one. Sam smiled widely and scooped her friend up in her arms, lifting her off her feet.

"Thank fucking god. Good to see you Mich." Sam choked out feeling overwhelmed with finally seeing a sign of hope. Pulling back she wiped her cheeks and smiled at Michonne's watery eyes.

"You too. How are you feeling? You just finished your meds when shit happened." Michonne asked walking to Rick and giving him a hug.

"I'm fine. Coughing up blood still.. it's sexy." Sam responded before plopping down on the sofa. Rick frowned and apologized, "Shit Sam I forgot. Are ya ok?"

"I'm fine. I finished the meds I just haven't cleared my lungs yet. All the running after got a bunch up."

"So what happened? You guys got out together?" Michonne asked siting next to Carl on the floor. Carl went back to eating and tipped his chin gesturing for Sam to answer. Sam smirked and told her escape story.

"Merle put me on the bus since I was still pretty weak. A couple people died on the bus and turned. It…." She chewed her lip and looked away remembering the screams and gunshots. "It got ugly. The driver got shot and we just… I barely got out. Got knocked out and woke up to Lilith biting my shoe."

Michonne's eyes widened and looked over at Rick. Sam continued, "I ran and then stumbled onto these two. We've been here that last couple nights."

Rick shook his head and rasped, "Did you see anyone Mich?"

Shaking her head she sighed, "I…" Michonne swallowed thickly and whispered, "I took care of Hershel… he was."

Rick held up and hand to stop her, clearing his throat he croaked, "Don't."

Sam felt a lump form in her throat thinking about the kind man who treated everyone with the utmost respect, the man who had saved many of their lives. Looking at her lap she felt tears sting her eyes and couldn't sit still any longer. Moving away from the others she decided to check the windows for any movement. She kept her eyes scanning and her mind focused on protecting the group. Sam couldn't let herself think of the people they lost or the missing man who she'd come to depend on. She just couldn't think about it without wanting to break.

"Please Merle, please be ok." She murmured under her breath.

 

* * *

"Carl and me are going to go scavenge for more supplies," Michonne told Sam who was still propped in the window seat watching the road. "You should get some more rest." Sam sighed and shook her head, "Nah. I slept last night. I'll keep watch while Rick rests more. His ribs and leg wound are going to slow him down if we move on." Michonne watched her with a critical eye but eventually conceded, "Ok. We'll be back in a few hours."

An hour later Sam moved into the living room to find Rick sitting up his head propped on the sofa arm, his neck looking rather uncomfortable. "Rick let's get you in a real bed. You're gonna suffer sleeping like that." Sam ordered her hand reaching out to help him to his feet. Rick grumbled but let her get him up the stairs. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and took some weight off his leg. Once up stairs she got him laying down and found him a bottle of water.

"Ok get some sleep. I'll wake up when they get back, ok?" Sam instructed with a smile. Rick rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm not a little kid. I don't need a nap."

"You need to rest your broke ass so I don't have to carry you on my back." Sam quipped causing Rick to chuckle. She turned to leave the bedroom but a loud thump downstairs made her freeze and turn back to Rick. He sat up quickly and listened with her as the front door was kicked in.

"Shit," she hissed peeking through the doorway to see a couple less than savory characters making their way inside. Sam looked out the window quickly to see a few more circling the house perimeter. Moving back to Rick she whispered, "Gotta hide. I see at least five."

"Bed," Rick rasped quietly as he dropped to the floor and rolled underneath. Sam slid under next to him, her eyes locking with his as her heart sped up. Her breath was coming in quick pants and a panicked tremor ran through her. Sam's biggest fear besides Rick and her being found would be Michonne and Carl coming back while the men were there. They needed to get out and away before all hell broke loose. Rick grabbed her shaking hand and whispered, "Be very quiet."


	35. Chapter 35

Merle walked toward the pillar-lined entrance to the building. The expansive greens now overgrown and uncared for. It was one of those places a Dixon never would've gone to before.

'Hoity-toity bullshit.' Merle grunted as he yanked open the front door to the abandoned country club.

He moved cautiously into the large room with a make shift tent city inside. Moans brought Merle eyes upward to find a handful of walkers hanging by ropes. They were all reaching for him, jaws snapping on broken teeth. Merle ignored them and started looking for supplies. Doing a thorough sweep of all the tents he found a few useable cans of food and some first aid bandages but nothing game changing. He moved down a hallway, passing an old grandfather clock and a few dead walkers strewn throughout. Merle looked the bodies over and realized the kills were only a couple days old. Someone had come through and scavenged recently. He couldn't help but feel some kind of hope, a sign of someone other than him being alive on the planet. He looked over the wounds and found a few with the highly recognizable holes in their heads. Bolt wounds were something Merle was quiet familiar with.

'Daryl' Merle murmured to himself, a flare of something similar to excitement burned bright in his chest.

Standing up he began searching the whole building for other signs of life or a hint to which direction to travel in. He found more dead, some suicides others killed with blunt objects and one with a wine bottle sticking out of its neck. That one seemed to be done in desperation. Merle concluded it was a second person. If Daryl had done it a distinctive blade wound would've been there. Daryl never went without his blade and if he was caught by surprise, however unlikely that was, he would've used his large blade. The wound in its forehead was a smaller knife wound. Merle last saw Daryl with Hershel's youngest, so the body was probably taken down by her Merle concluded. That thought gave him some comfort. His brother wasn't alone out in the world, he had someone with him at least.

Tapping the dead body in the head with his dirty boot Merle asked, "Hey ya see which way my baby brother and Blondie went?"

The corpse stared up with dead milky eyes and provided Merle no route guidance. Sighing Merle continued through the building, killing the walkers he encountered. He found the bar, which smelled of rot from bodies but also an overwhelming peach liquor scent. Merle's nose scrunched up and he wandered the room. 'Who fuckin drinks peach schnapps?' he asked himself toeing the broken bottle's label on the ground.

Looking around Merle saw a place someone sat at the bar, the dust having been wiped away by their resting arms. There wasn't much else helping him decide where to go. Someone had been there and his gut said it had been his brother and Beth but they were gone now.

'Nothin's takin' us Dixon's down,' he thought with a grin.

The day was getting long in the tooth and he needed to figure out his next path. He had lost the trail he believed was Michonne. The herd had come in and pushed him further and further away and when he returned back, the prints were gone. Merle decided he would circle the area and look for his brother for the time being and see what he found. He didn't have anything better to do and no better way to do it.

 

* * *

Sam and Rick heard men's voices downstairs discussing staying for the evening. Sam ground her teeth angrily as she realized they were trapped. Heavy footsteps climbed the stairs and they watched as a man came into the bedroom. Sam was crushing Rick's hand in hers as everything in her body was telling her to flee. Rick tried to reassure her by squeezing her hand but she could see the same fear reflected back. They needed to get the hell out of there and fast.

The man flopped down onto the bed and groaned loudly, his body settled down with a loud squeaking of springs. Sam slowed her breathing and tried to think of the easiest escape route. They had been in the house for a couple days and she had spent the majority of the day patrolling the windows. She remembered the guest bathroom had a window right next to the porch roof. If they could get to it they may be able to escape without being seen.

Another set of work boots clomped up the stairs loudly and entered the room.

The man entering the bedroom drawled, "Yo…. Comfy?"

The bed creaked as the man laying down rolled over and rasped, "You waking me up to see if I'm comfortable?"

Sam watched as the new man walked further into the room, his boots vibrating the floor underneath her.

"I want to lie down."

The man on the bed grumbled, "Two other bedrooms up here to choose."

"Them's kids' beds. I want this one." He demanded. Sam looked over at Rick who could also tell the two were going to start fighting over the damn bed. She rolled her eyes and pulled her knife out. Rick put his finger over his lips and had his gun lain in front of him, his hand gripping it tightly.

"It's claimed." The first man snapped. The two argued more until the second guy stomped toward the bed, his fist audibly hitting the other man. They struggled on the bed until they fell to the floor. The man on top was strangling his group member directly in front of Sam and Rick. Their eyes locked and Sam watched the man try to signal his attacker of their presence but eventually he passed out. Sam let out a slow quiet breath before looking at Rick with great relief. Rick shook his head in disbelief and listened as the winner laid down heavily, "My bed now, jackoff."

The pair lay quietly listening to the man fall asleep and watched the unconscious man on the floor. It was critical for them to escape before the strangled man woke up.

Sam lay there chewing her inner cheek waiting for Rick's signal to leave. Soon he motioned her to crawl out when the loud snores from the bed above started.

They rolled out and moved into the hallway but the sound of someone climbing the stairs found their ears. Rick pulled her into a teen's bedroom and they hid behind a wall separating the sleeping area. The man strolled around the room, a heavy rubber ball bouncing off the floor and then the wall in front of them. Sam gripped her knife waiting until her fingers ached and joint locked. She held her weight on the balls of her feet, body poised to strike. A voice called out for the man named Joe and the bouncing ball faded into another part of the house.

Sam whispered, "Guest bathroom, window by porch."

Rick nodded and led them out of the bedroom and they ducked into the tiny bathroom. As they entered they found themselves face to face with another of the new group's men.

Rick struggled with the gray haired man but he slammed his rifle butt into Rick's temple, knocking him to the ground dazed. Sam launched herself onto his back, grabbing the man in a headlock while tightening her legs around his stomach. She gripped her forearm and squeezed, just like Merle had taught her. He struggled with her arms but Sam's body wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. She could feel her heart practically bruising her ribs as adrenaline flooded her system. Her body was thrumming with fear but she held on for dear life. It was Sam or the man struggling with her. The man's hands were tearing at her arms but she ground her teeth and held on, crushing his throat.

Rick finally became stable on his feet, lunging forward and stabbing him in the gut with his hunting knife. Blood gushed out from the giant wound as he finally lost consciousness.

The man sank to his knees and stopped breathing while Rick helped lower him to the ground quietly. Sam was panting hard from the exertion but peeled herself away, her legs shaking underneath her. Blood oozed out from under the large man. Sam searched him, grabbing his weapons and extra ammo.

"Go. Window" Rick hissed, pushing her through the tiny exit before following her out. They crawled along the chipping siding, Rick lowering first to help Sam reach the ground without breaking an ankle. As they knelt by the raised porch they heard the same bouncing ball exit the home. The man named Joe stood above them as Sam was adjusting her knife to potentially stab him. Suddenly his group started yelling inside drawing him inside. The man they killed had turned and was now attacking them. Running full force across the street they were fortunate to intercept Michonne and Carl.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rick hissed as they ran by them. All four ran without a backward glance. They needed to get distance between them and the men who were not going to be happy with them.

 

* * *

Merle felt like he had been walking forever, crisscrossing through forest looking for Sam. Looking Daryl. Hell looking for anyone. Every track he found would end up disappearing into the prints of the herd brought to the area by the prisons fall. It was frustrating and infuriating. Everyone was just gone, blowing in the wind like autumn leaves. They could be anywhere. Sam could be anywhere and it made Merle's chest ache.

If he was any other person Merle would give up and just concern himself with keeping himself alive but he wasn't any other person. He was a Dixon and Dixon's were not only loyal to their kin but also stubborn as mules. So he walked. His feet were sore and legs heavy but he kept pushing through thick brush and climbing steep hills. He kept his eyes tracing the forest floor and his ears trained on the noises of the woods.

Merle was trudging through a thick parcel of land when he heard a single gunshot and then someone crying out. His heart skipped and he held his breath waiting for more gunfire. When nothing occurred he moved quietly toward the soft sobbing. Finding cover within a thick copse of trees Merle peered through at the scene before him. Despite the sadness of what he was witnessing he smiled, releasing a deep breath of relief. Carol was kneeling in a clearing of wildflowers crying over a little girl's body.

Merle hesitated for a moment, the grief she was experiencing was overwhelming. Scrubbing his face in frustration Merle stood up and stepped through the brush. Carol jumped up, pointing her gun at him before a look of surprise crossed her teary face.

"Merle?" She gasped her gun falling to her side.

"Hey doll." He rasped walking over and looking down at Lizzie's body. "She get bit?"

Carol wiped her cheeks and shook her head. "She killed Mika, was going to kill Judith. Wanted to turn them into walkers. She wasn't... Right or safe."

Merle ground his teeth feeling anger bubble up in his chest. "Ya put her down?"

"I had to." She said flatly, her eyes red and mouth in a tight line. "It wasn't safe."

Merle looked at her for a long moment, struggling to accept the action. It stung to realize she was right. Killing a child went against Merle's very core but the decision was a necessary one. There weren't many options for a situation like that when others innocents were in danger.

"You have Judith? Anyone else?" He asked looking toward the house she was staying in.

"Tyreese got out with the kids, I stumbled into them." She said tipping her chin toward the home before asking gently, "You by yourself? Daryl? Sam?"

"Saw Daryl run off with Beth." Merle said looking away as guilt hit him hard, "Put Sam on the bus and found it the next day.. Full of dead walkers. She's just... gone." Carol looked down and sighed, exhaustion clearly weighing her down.

"Got a shovel?" Merle asked setting his pack down.

 

* * *

Merle sat by the tiny fireplace, his honing stone between his knees while he worked on his blades. He watched Carol and Tyreese sit at the table having a conversation while Judith slept near him in an old laundry basket by the hearth. Merle kept glancing at the tiny bundle, her face peaceful and chest rising gently. It seemed so odd to have such an innocent life in the world such as it was. 'Poor girls surrounded by monsters.' he thought wryly.

A loud thump brought Merle's attention to the pair across the room. Tyreese was gripping the table, his eyes burning holes into Carol's. A gun lying between the two on the table making Merle feel edgy. He stood up and listened as Tyreese told her he forgave her but would never forget. Merle furrowed his brow and waited to see if things were going to escalate but the tension fizzled.

"Y'all a'right?" he asked his eyes looking over the large man suspiciously. Merle realized they were probably talking about Karen's and David's murder. 'Guess she did do it. Huh. Mousy broads got balls.' he scoffed inwardly. Merle wasn't too sure he trusted the guy but didn't think he'd actually hurt Carol. Tyreese nodded but left the room without a word. Carol made brief eye contact and explained, "We're fine. Just working some stuff out."

Giving her a nod Merle sat back down to work on his knife. Carol stood up moments later and asked, "Can you watch her for a bit, I need some air."

Merle looked over at the sleeping infant and wanted to say no but gave her a grunt of acceptance. Almost as soon as Carol left him alone, Judith started fussing.

"Goddamnit," he grumbled and set his blades aside. Looking at the kid squawking in the laundry bin he knelt down, placing a hand on her head and stroking the hair off her forehead, "Shush now. Ain't no reason to be a big baby 'bout it. She ain't leavin forever."

Judith's little face screwed up as she began to cry in earnest, big tears spilling over her red cheeks. Merle growled and maneuvered the kid into his arms, his blunt forearm under her diaper clad rump, his hand awkwardly patting her back. She rested against his chest, her hands gripping Merle's shirt collar and wide curious eyes looking at a new face. Raising an eyebrow at her Merle rasped quietly, "Ok lil' shit whatcha want huh? Ain't changin' no shitty diapers and ain't got no titties to fed ya with."

Judith gurgled and drooled down her chin, her hands smacking his whicker covered cheeks. Merle pursed his lips to hold back the smirk trying to make its way to his face. "Ain't fallin' for it girl. Ain't no sucker for kiddies. This is a one time thang."

Merle stood up and walked around the room, his hand still on her little back. He could feel her heartbeat and smell that sweet baby smell. It brought him back almost forty years to taking care of his brother. Merle was eight when Daryl was born. Their father was of course drunk and or gone while their mother searched for the bottom of every bottle of wine in Georgia. Eight year old Merle took care of Daryl almost full time. He missed more school than went just to make sure Daryl wasn't left crying all day or mistreated by one of the addicts they called parents. Merle may have fucked up in the long run with his baby brother but in the beginning it truly was just him and Daryl against the world.

Merle was brought back to the present when Judith blew bubbles and yammered, her hand pinching Merle's scruffy cheek. Rolling his eyes he spoke again quietly, "Ya know, ain't no way your daddy would want me holding' ya. I ain't a big softy like my brother."

Judith didn't seem to care, her mouth gnawing on her fist as he bounced her slightly, his feet pacing the room quietly. Merle shook his head in disbelief at the position he was now in. 'Fuckin babysitter Dixon,' he grumbled inwardly but if he were honest he wasn't feeling too put out.

Judith laid her head on his shoulder finally, her eyes drooping as sleep finally lulled her under. Merle kept her on his chest for a few more moments waiting for her breathing to even out before trying to lay her down. As soon as her body came in contact with her makeshift bed her little eyes popped open and her mouth screwed up into a frown. Merle pursed his lips and grumbled, "Come on now ya lil shit, ain't got time to hold ya. Be a big girl and sleep."

Judith was having none of his pep talk though, her little lungs working overtime letting out another screeching wail. Merle huffed out a feigned irritated breath and picked her back up, his arm propping her little body against his chest.

"Spoiled lil brat that's what ya're." He muttered his large hand rubbing circles on her warm back.

"Ya know I use t'do this with Daryl. He was a lil shit too. Squawking all night." Merle drawled, his timbre low and rough, "Pa weren't like your daddy. Ma well she could' do much way she was. Weren't no one else to do it so Ol' Merle did it."

He looked down at Judith who looked up with wide blue eyes, her little gums mouthing her pudgy fingers. Merle's lips curled slightly before he kept talking to the little girl, "You're cuter than his ugly ass was. Boy he had a big ol' head on 'im. Thought he'd never hold that damn thing up."

A chuckle from the doorway brought his surprised eyes up. Carol was leaning against the doorframe, her hand covering hiding her grin. Merle feigned irritation and growled, "Gonna do your woman work so I can get back to somethin' important?"

Rolling her eyes at his obvious fake impatience. "You really take care of Daryl as a baby?" Carol asked cross in the room to take Judith.

Merle handed her over feeling a weird urge to not let go. 'Jesus Dixon you are losin' it,' he thought.

He grunted and bobbed his head. "Ya' do what y'gotta do for blood."

Judith fussed in Carol's arms, her face turning red and angry. Carol cocked an eyebrow and watched the little girl reach toward Merle while wailing. He snorted and rasped, "Girls crazy."

"I think she likes your foul mouth." Carol quipped her voiced raised over Judith's cries. Merle sighed loudly and motioned for her to hand the kid over. As soon as Merle had her propped on his arm she calmed down, her nose sniffling and tears drying.

"Lil shit. Ain't no way Imma do this all the time. Ya caught me too tired t'argue." He rasped looking over at Carol and glaring at her grin. "Not a fuckin' word."

"Not a word. I'm gonna take watch, you ok to take her for awhile?" she asked her eyes still amused at the sight of Merle's holding a baby.

"Fine," he growled, his voice making Judith giggling. Rolling his eyes Merle grumbled, "Ain't doin' this cuz I like 'er. Jus' don' want walkers pilin' up outside."

"Of course Merle." Carol said while grinning before waving over her shoulder and leaving the room.

Sitting down by the fire Merle held the infant while staring at the bright flames, the warmth making the home feel cozy. Leaning back against the sofa arm Merle relaxed with Judith lying on his chest, his hand resting on her back holding her in place. His body felt exhausted from the last week and soon his eyes got heavy. The little girl's even breathing and steady heart beat calming Merle's tired body. He felt her body relax, her head heavy on his shoulder and her little hands gripping his flannel.

"Turnin' me into a big pussy, sweetheart. Better not tell nobody 'bout this ya'hear? Ain't lookin' to be no nurse maid." He mumbled his eyes taking in her smooth peaceful face. Her dark lashes lying on her flushed cheeks, a hand stuck in her drool covered mouth. Merle smiled crookedly and shook his head at the sight of a baby on his chest before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

They left the house the next morning after Carol told Merle their plan of checking out Terminus. Merle hadn't seen the signs for the supposed sanctuary and his gut was telling him it wasn't a place they should go. He decided to follow the pair nonetheless since he didn't have any other plans. He supposed the signs might draw others in and if they were careful they might be able to check the place out before entering. The group followed the train tracks in the direction Carol and Tyreese said the possible shelter laid. Soon they came upon a sign posted.

"Sanctuary for all, community for all. Those who arrive survive." It announced, the map showing the path to their front doors.

Merle furrowed his brow and his gut twisted. Everything in him screamed danger. He stood there staring at it for a long moment while Carol and Tyreese watched him.

"You think our people might be there?" Tyreese asked. Merle looked at Carol who shrugged in return.

"Don't trust it but others might." Merle said. "We could scout it I s'pose. See what we see." They agreed and moved toward the supposed sanctuary.

"What do you really think?" Carol asked her arms cradling her large rifle. Merle scratched his jaw and replied, "I think there's two types of people who'd post signs for survivors, stupid people and smart people. Could be they haven't run into trouble before and their just askin' for it which means the place ain't safe or they are the trouble and their bringing in prey. Ain't got a good feelin' for it but if they're there, if Sam's there..." he paused for a moment before concluding, "Gotta just see what we see I s'pose."

 

* * *

Sam walked next to Rick as Michonne and Carl balanced on the train tracks. Looking over her shoulder she saw them laughing and trying to psych each other into falling. Rick spoke to the others a moment, laughing at Carl's attempts to make Michonne trip.

Sam turned her attention back to their surroundings, her eyes scanning the large fields beside the tracks. The tall grasses were blowing in the breeze, the trees dropping leaves. She watched the landscape for walkers or other signs of live. Her eyes skipping over the forest line looking for changes in the shadows or flashes of colors. The day had been pretty clear of threats but Sam never let her guard down while traveling in the open like they were. Just as she thought how quiet their trip had been a few walkers stumbled out of the brush, their bodies drawn by the laughter. Sam slide her machete out and approached confidently. Swinging her blade up and over she laid the sharpened metal into ones temple while kicking another to the ground. Yanking her weapon out quickly she stabbed the second in the eye socket. Michonne's sword sliced through the air with a ring, the long blade cutting the third walker's head in half. Sam smirked at her and rejoined Rick at the train tracks. Giving her a grateful nod they began walking again.

"You feelin ok?" Rick asked after Sam rejoined him in the front position. Giving him a head bob she said, "No more coughing so that's a plus. Energy is coming back too."

"Good." He drawled his boots scuffing against the gravel between the wood railroad ties. Sam glanced over looking at his facial wounds and posture. "You feelin' ok? Your ribs and leg any better?"

"Yeah I'm good." He replied before his eyes looked back at Carl, "You ok about what happened… back at that house?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Yeah. I'm fine. It was us or them."

Rick cupped his mouth, his fingers scratching his thickening beard. Sam waited patiently for him to speak, his mind obviously contemplating something. Glancing back at the other two again he asked quietly, "Does it bother you… taking a life like that?"

Sam scowled and looked over at the one time sheriff deputy. She supposed breaking the law was a strange thing to get accustomed to if you were once the person upholding the laws. Not to mention it being the act of killing another human. Sam though couldn't feel much regret for the act anymore. The people that she had killed would have killed her in return. Saving her life or the lives of someone she cared for seemed to be a good enough reason to commit such a horrendous act.

"I wouldn't say used to it but…. I don't even pause anymore when I need to do it. If I need to save myself or someone I care for, I can't pause. I won't pause."

Rick nodded and glanced backwards seeing Michonne and Carl sharing a candy bar. Sam pursed her lips and jokingly bitched, "What you aren't sharing with us?"

Michonne smirked and handed her half of her chocolate bar. Sam rolled her eyes and took a bite before handing the rest over to Rick. He looked surprised but took the last tidbit of food.

Sam chewed her candy bar before speaking to Rick quietly, "Way I see it Rick, the world isn't made for hesitation anymore. Sometimes you need to just act and hope for the best. Before everything we had the privilege to thinking things through, weighing our options, thinking of consequences. Now? Now it's life or death, kill or be killed. That second of 'what if' or 'should I' can be that last second you get on earth. I may end up with a lot of regrets, a lot of 'maybe I should haves' but if my fast actions kept me and my loved ones alive I won't second guess myself. May not be the best way to live but it's the only way to survive."

Rick nodded while scratching his scruffy chin making Sam laugh.

"We need to find some scissors, you're turning into a lumber jack again." She joked.

"Shuddup," Rick grumbled while playfully shoving her shoulder and laughing.

The group walked another few minutes when a Carl pointed, "Hey what's that?"

Sam narrowed her eyes as they approached the sign posted on the side of the tracks. The map was glued to a pole, a thick black marker line showing a route ending at a giant star.

'"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus."

Sam looked over at Rick, his hands resting lazily on his gun belt. Michonne tilted her head looking at it her hand tapping the hilt of her sword.

"What do you think?" Rick asked his eyes scanning over Sam, Michonne and Carl. Sam chewed her lip as she looked at the map and then glanced over at the others. Carl smiled and said, "Let's go."

"Let's go." Michonne nodded in agreement her eyes skipping over to Sam. She felt the urge to stay far away. Her alarm bells were ringing but the others thought it was a good idea. It could be a real place. A safe place.

'Merle could be there,' a little voice told her, a shot of hope shooting through her chest. 'He could be waiting for you.'

That thought alone made her mind up. "Ok let's go." She said with a firm nod, "Maybe the others saw the signs too."


	36. Chapter 36

Sam was keeping watch while Rick, Carl and Michonne slept in the their makeshift camp in the woods. The wire noisemakers were rattling slightly in the wind but otherwise the night had been quiet. She glanced over at the others seeing Rick lying close enough to his son to protect him if need be. Michonne was curled up on Carl's other side framing him from danger. Sam strolled along the edge of their camp her eyes tracing the woods, the moon barely giving enough light to make out shadows. Standing still at the furthest corner of their perimeter, Sam listened to the forest around them. There was a breeze causing the shifting of grasses and clack of branches hitting each other. In the distance a groan and cracking of twigs reached Sam's perceptive ears. Holding her breath she tried to place the direction and an idea if the walker was alone. Another set of moans echoed out giving Sam an idea of the corpses location and numbers. She moved smoothly through the camp toward Rick to warn him of the incoming walkers.

"Rick," she hissed quietly, the man's eyes shooting open almost immediately.

"Walkers. Sounds like a handful." She whispered standing up, pulling out her machete. Rick climbed to his feet easily, touching Michonne on her shoulder, "Walkers. Watch Carl."

Rick and Sam stood back to back circling Michonne and Carl's prone bodies. Another set of groans sounded off making them aware of the approaching dead. Sam raised her nose and smelled the air to see how strong the scent of rot was. It didn't seem to be bad enough for a herd and the moans sounded to be around five. The first alarm broke the silence in the woods, the metal rattling loudly and ringing the dinner bell. Sam moved forward toward it in three large strides. Her blade slammed into the walker's temple, spraying blood across her arms. The next walker stumbled near by, its legs tangled in the thick wire. Sam stabbed it in the forehead, and placed her foot on the rotten head to yank out her stubborn blade. Glancing back she saw Rick stabbing a walkers while Michonne stood over the now awakened Carl. Sam let her ears focus on the sounds of the woods and heard another corpse moving in their direction. She circled the perimeter line, her head turned catching the faint sound being carried on the winds.

"Anything?" Rick whispered from nearby, his hands untangling the walker's legs from the noisemaking fence. The cans clattering loudly making Sam cringe.

"Shhh," she hissed her eyes desperately searching for the next biters. A snapping of a branch made her head turn fast, her eyes catching a glimpse of shifting shadows.

Moving quickly Sam stepped over the walker at Rick's feet and swung her blade high, cleaving the walker's temple in two. It's hands just falling short of Rick's hunched shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight and gave Sam a thankful head bob. She nodded in return but went back to listening to their surroundings again. The woods became quiet as they waited and soon both finished setting the fence lines up again. Sam hoped the dead walkers helped ward off anymore passing walkers.

"Thanks for that." Rick rasped to Sam both sitting near the cold campfire. Sam nodded and whispered, "No problem. It's what we do." Smiling at him.

They sat silently for the next few hours before the sun finally peeked over the horizon. Rick started a fire and got a can of food heating up. Sam rose, stretching her back and rolling her shoulders. She looked over the bodies they killed, searching their pockets for anything useful. She found a crushed pack of cigarettes and a zippo with a little fuel. In another set of cargo pockets she found a tiny switchblade and set of brass knuckle. Sam snorted and slid them on, the metal being slightly too wide for her fingers but useful just the same. Walking over to Rick she showed him with a grin, drawling, "Wanna brawl Rick?"

Rick smirked and rolled his eyes , "Nah I kinda like my chiseled jaw."

Sam laughed and sat down heavily, pulling out the pack of cigarettes to see if any where salvageable. Placing one in her mouth she cupped the lighter after flicking it a few times, the stick lightly quickly. Inhaling deeply Sam felt that old familiar sting and buzz of nicotine rushing into her system. Her head got dizzy for a moment before she exhaled with a sigh of relief. Rick snorted and scolded her, "Shouldn't smoke those. Bad for ya."

"Gotta die sometime Rick. I'd rather it be from somethin' I enjoy." Sam responded tapping ash on the packed dirt forest floor. Soon Carl and Michonne woke up, taking their serving of navy beans. Sam was finishing up her ration when Rick packed his bag, "Well, it's been a while. I'm gonna go check the snares."

Carl sat on the ground looking up at his dad and asked, "Can I go with you?" Sam smiled at his hopeful eyes and shoved her water bottle in the food supply bag.

Rick bobbed his head and smiled at his son, "Well, how else are you gonna learn?" Carl grinned and bounced to his feet and slid the rifle they found over his back.

"Hey, both of you, too." Rick said walking away from the group. Sam watched him with a cocked eyebrow but stood to follow just the same.

Sam walked with Carl in the back as Michonne and Rick spoke. She could hear them talking about Terminus and how far away it was. Every time they spoke of the place Sam's chest tightened. She was having some major anxiety thinking about the self-proclaimed sanctuary. She feared it was another Woodbury. Another Governor.

Sam was brought back to the conversation when Carl asked, "When we get there, are we gonna tell them?"

They all looked at Carl with confused expressions. Rick asked what they were all thinking, "Tell them what?"

Carl shifted uncomfortably and explained, "Everything that's happened to us. All the stuff we've done. Are we gonna tell them the truth?"

Sam chewed her cheek thinking about all the things she had done in her life. She thought about how even the people she was walking with didn't now much about her beyond her time at the prison. They didn't know she had killed before the world even went to shit. 'Pffft. Fuckers don't need to know anything.' She thought wryly.

Rick drawled, "We're gonna tell them who we are." It seemed to be the most diplomatic of responses. Michonne nodded and looked down at Carl who chewed his lip before saying, "But how do you say that? I mean... who are we?"

Rick opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone's' piercing screams coming from the woods. Carl didn't hesitate, taking off in a full sprint towards the hollers.

"Fuck Carl!" Sam shouted following Rick and Michonne.

Rick shouted, "Carl! Stop!" The kid burst through the tree line followed by the others, all watching the sight of a man surrounded by walkers. Rick yanked carl behind a tree and held him still, "We can't there's too many"

"We've gotta help!" Carl exclaimed. Sam rushed forward and peeked around the tree to see the man's throat and face be torn into.

"Nothing we can do." She whispered stepping backwards away from the clearing. Rick whispered, "We can't help him. We've got to go."

The rest of the day was spent collecting their few trapped rabbits and hiking further down the road toward Terminus. Carl was keeping to himself obviously having a hard time with the idea of leaving someone to die. She could see him struggling with the guilt of watching the man lose his battle against the walkers but there was nothing they could do. The world was brutal and savage. They had to make decisions that would get people killed, choices that went against everything in their beings. Decisions that would haunt them. Sam felt bad for the kid having to learn these lessons but the sooner he did, the better chance he had at surviving.

 

* * *

Merle watched as the walkers passed by the group's hide out in a tiny convenience store. Tyreese was sleeping while Carol fed Judith the tiny amount of powder milk they found. Merle shifted from his spot by the window and knelt down next to Carol.

"We need t'find 'er more food. What can she eat?"

Carol wiped the little girls chin and said, "Well she's getting to the age where she'd normally try pureed vegetables and fruits."

Merle nodded and scrubbed his chin thinking of how to find a place with supplies. Standing up he wandered behind the front counter, digging through the shelves until he found the large book. Pulling it out and slapping in onto the counter he thumbed through the yellow pages. He looked for any listings for baby supplies and nurseries. Carol approached bouncing Judith on her hip and read the page upside down.

"Hey. That's smart," she said with a grin. Merle snorted and drawled, "I ain't just a purdy face Sweetcheeks."

He gave her a toothy grin and pulled out a map from the tiny rack next to the register. Looking over the listings and finding the closest locations Merle said, "There's a nursery school a mile west and a mile from there is a pediatricians office. Probably hit for the drugs already but might be formula samples. We hit a couple for Woodbury's preggers once."

Carol nodded and shifted Judith to a makeshift bed in a box. The girl finally falling asleep, little snores sounding out.

"I'm going to go and then come back." Merle announced shoving a water bottle into a bag. "You guys stay here and I'll be back a couple hours."

"What? No we all stay together. We're not separating again." Carol demanded her eyes hard. Merle gave her a dismissive wave, "Nah. I can go faster without y'all."

Carol shook her head, "No Merle. I can't… I can't lose another person. Stay with us. When Tyreese wakes we'll go together. Stay there if it's safe and then head towards Terminus."

Merle scrunched up his face with dislike but sighed, rubbing his neck. Giving her a stiff nod he watched Carol approach, gripping his bicep she said, "Thanks Merle."

Pursing his lips he gruffly said, "S,nothin. Jus' don't get use to bossin' me around woman." Carol laughed lightly and nodded, "I won't. That's Sam's job."

He snorted and sauntered over to the window, watching another couple of walkers move through the area. 'Gettin' soft Dixon,' he thought to himself.

 

* * *

Merle pulled out the last box of formula samples and handed it over to Carol who opened it up. The samples were in little packets making it easier to transport than cans. They found enough to feed Judith for a week and couple days. The nursery school afforded them some jars of puree turkey, green beans and carrots which would help them transition her to solid foods.

"Ok it's gettin' dark in a hour. I'm gonna scout the area, check for tracks 'n then we can hole up here." Merle drawled before teasing, "That a'right Bosslady?"

Carol smirked and gave him a nod, "Just don't go to far."

Merle snorted and rasped, "Fuckin' go where I want woman. I'm just humorin' ya."

His feet took him through the woods looking for possible prints. The ground was covered in fallen leaves and broken branches. It looked as if a storm had rolled through at some point tearing down trees and foliage. His eyes traced the natural pathways and the trampled branches finding nothing recent. The area hadn't been traversed in more than a week and even then it was walkers.

Once back inside he sat down near the tiny gap they left for watch and relaxed his body. He hadn't slept much the last few days and it was catching up with him. If they were going to make it to Terminus they would need to haul ass and Merle wasn't going to stop until they hit their gates. He'd been without Sam for too long and it was getting to the point that his chest ached all the time. His focus was getting hazy and all he could think about was her pretty face and hearty laugh. Merle was going to get himself killed by daydreaming all the time.

'M'comin' for ya Sam. Hold on sugar.' He promised inwardly.

 

* * *

Sam was sitting on the ground by the broken down suburban. Michonne and Rick were chatting while Carl slept in the car. Sam was tired but didn't think sleep would come. They were almost to Terminus and her gut felt off. The idea of it felt fake. Those who arrive survive. It felt too good to be true.

Suddenly Sam was grabbed for behind and when she looked up she saw Rick and Michonne were being held at gun point. The man holding Sam had an arm around her neck and a hand groping her chest.

"Claimed. Lookit her. She's mine. " The slimy bastard holding Sam drawled his mouth hot against her cheek. Yanking her face away she growled, "Fuck you."

"Oh y'll be fuckin' me alright." He sneered his hand shoving under her shirt. Throwing elbows and stomping on his feet Sam ended up thrown on the ground while he kicked her in the back and ribs. Sam could hear their leader speaking about killing them all and heard him counting down.

"Joe. Hold up" a voice said from the shadows. Sam's eyes widened as she saw Daryl carefully step around her into the center of the group, his eyes cutting to hers momentarily.

His throat bobbed in worry as he kept the crossbow lowered. Joe sneered at him, "You're stopping me on eight, Daryl."

"Just hold up." He said a calming his hand up to the leader.

"These are the folks that killed Lou, so we got nothin' to talk about." One of the others said. The guy kicking Sam yanked her to her feet, his arm wrapped around her bruised stomach. Brushing his lips along her throat. "Gonna fuck ya realllll good girl." He grunted while rubbing against her. She's struggling against him while the others talked.

"The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time." Joe drawled, "Say your piece, Daryl."

Daryl approached them, his tone even and firm, "These people, you're gonna let 'em go... These are good people."

"Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that." Joe laughed humorlessly. "I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friends here gutted him in a bathroom."

"Ya' want blood, I get it." Daryl reasoned. "Take it from me, man."

Sam yelled, "No!"

"Come on." Daryl ignored her his feet shuffling on the pavement toward the leader and Rick.

"These folks killed our friend. You say they're good people." Joe's explained, "See, now that right there is a lie." He said with a sharp-toothed grin, waving his gun at Daryl.

"It's a lie!" One of others shouted loudly. Sam's attacker was squeezing her against his chest, his hands digging into her curves. Her gut was twisting at the knowledge that Daryl's attempts to save them were failing. The tension rocketed as the men seemed to be turning on him.

"Teach 'em boys!" the leader ordered. "Teach 'im good!"

"Come on." Daryl still tried to talk to them but was hit in the head with a rifle butt from behind, knocking him to the ground. His attacker kicked him the face while Daryl tried to grab his leg.

Sam was screaming, "No!"

The man holding her threw her to the ground again, her head bouncing off the pavement. Everything blurred and her head buzzed loudly. She watched while blacking in and out as her attacker joined in kicking Daryl in the head and ribs. When he noticed her sitting up he stomped over pushing her to the ground again.

Sam felt him yanking at her clothing. Shaking her head clear, she reached out for him pulling him onto her looking the knife on his belt.

"That's it girl. Ya like it rough huh? Dontcha girl. That's its. Rough lil' girl." He grunted as his hands grabbed and squeezed her painfully.

She wanted to gag. No one called her girl. No one but Merle and this man was making the word feel oily and repugnant. His voice slithered into her ear. Sam was pinned underneath the disgusting man. His painful grip on wrists let up as he continued yanking at her clothing. His grubby mitt tearing at her shirt while he licked her neck and face.

She was growling at him as she writhed and struggled to get free. She could hear the others fighting. Carl was screaming which made Sam struggle even harder. Her right hand finally grabbed his hunting knife. She tried to slice him but he clutched her wrist. They both had hands on the knife, the blade began to slip from her grasp. Sam threw her weight upwards rolling them over, her legs straddling him as they both push and pulled on the knife.

Sam hand slipped onto the bare blade the metal slicing into the heel of her hand. Blood poured onto the handle making the man's grip slip. Sam shoved her weight against her hands pushing into the end of the hilt, twisting it to face downwards. The blade began to sink into the man's chest. At an inch deep he shoved up almost freeing himself but Sam threw all her weight into stabbing him. Her growling snarl ripped out her chest as she thrust one more time, the sharp blade shoving its way home, straight through his heart. He coughed up blood, the coppery liquid sprayed across her face. His eyes were wide and watering. She sneered at him, baring her teeth like an animal before spitting on his face and rolling off his body.

Rick was struggling with the man holding him. Sam threw the hunting blade burying it deep into the man's back, making him scream out. Ricks head snapped towards her when he saw it. He threw his head forward, his mouth sinking into his attacker neck. Blood sprayed across Rick's face and chest, the man's heart pumping the spray across the pavement.

Turning around Sam saw Daryl still being stomped on. Sam hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He struggled trying to get her off but she was using the last of her energy to hold on. Daryl got to his feet and stabbed the guy in the chest making him fall to his knees, gurgling up blood. Sam climbed off him and to the ground with a loud groan. Daryl finished the job with a stab to his right eye. Her breath coming in gasps, Sam sat on her knees, her hands braced on her thighs as she fought the waves of vertigo. Daryl stalked over toward the others and saw Michonne had killed her captor and Rick was currently gutting the fat fuck that tried to rape Carl. Michonne held Carl in her arms as they witnessed Rick losing control.

Someone grabbed Sam's shoulder and she flailed out. "It's me." Daryl exclaimed as her fist landed on his chest. Sam launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and crying. She was covered in blood and had tears running down her bruised cheek. All she could think about was finally finding one more person. It gave her hope they would find Merle. That they might all be alive somewhere.

"Y'a'right Sam. It's over." He rasped his voice pained as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. It's good to see you Dixon." She whispered her hands shaking as she wiped blood out of her eyes.

"You too. Any of that yours?" he asked his calculating eyes flitting over her appearance.

"No idea." She said backing up from him, her legs trembling. Her head pounded and her vision blurred for a moment. Black spots and static edged her tunnel vision. She stumbled towards the ground again almost falling down.

"Woah there," Daryl exclaimed grabbing her elbow "Le's sit ya down."

Sam flopped to the ground and shook her head. "Just dizzy. Hit my head pretty hard."

Daryl prodded around and felt the giant lump on the back of her head. "Ya got a goose egg back 'ere. " Sam grunted in pain and squeezed her eyes shut only to make the ache splinter across her skull and down her neck.

Nodding she laid her head on her bent knees. Talking in slow breaths as nausea hit her hard. "Fuck," Sam muttered before rolling to the side and throwing up. Her stomach lurched while she was on her hands and knees. After a minute of dry heaving and coughing she sat back on her hunches, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ya got a concussion." Daryl said offering her a bottle of water.

"Yeah." She muttered sipping water, then rubbing her eyes, blood clumped on her eyelashes.

Daryl and Rick searched their bodies and gathered the weapons while Michonne took Carl into the vehicle. Rick came over and collapsed next to Sam, his breathing heavy and his hands shaking. He was covered in blood, his beard caked in crimson. After a few minutes he turned to look at Sam. "Thanks for helpin'." He said roughly, his voice cracking.

Sam shook her head but winced, her hands going to her temples. "Fuck." she moaned as the throbbing in her skull became too much to handle.

Rick put a hand on her shoulder rasping, "Ya alright."

"Nah. I'm not. " she croaked and rubbed her face with bloody hands. Rick left a soothing hand on her back while she buried her head in her hands. She didn't sob but she let tears roll down her face. The whole experience was terrifying. It was too close to her time with the Governor. Groping dirty hands, slithering disgusting words said into her ear. Hot stinky breath on her face. They had almost been killed. Carl had almost been raped. Nothing was ok.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Sam sat up. Trails of tears ran through the blood the man sprayed over her. She stared ahead while her body burned through the adrenaline, tremors rattled through her small frame. Daryl and Rick were speaking but she couldn't hear them. All she could hear was a dull throb of her heartbeat in her skull and the occasional chatter of her teeth.

The sun was coming up and the massacre from the night before lay around them. Blood coated the cracked pavement and soaked the fallen leaves. A scarlet sheen covered the ground.

"Gonna clean ya up girl." Daryl said softly his hands soaking a cloth.

"Don't call me that," she sobbed and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes, "Jus' don't."

He crouched in front of her, pulling her into his chest again. Sam struggled for a minute hitting him and kicking her legs but then gave in. Her tears started again and they wouldn't stop.

Daryl smelled so much like Merle that it hurt her chest. The deep ache she'd been ignoring was back with a vengeance. Leather, smoke, forest and sweat. The softness of the leather vest and broadness of his shoulders. It was too similar but not enough. They weren't the arms she wanted. The ones she needed.

It wasn't the right raspy voice telling her things were going to be ok. None of it was ok or right because it wasn't him. 'Goddamn you Merle. Goddamn you.' she sobbed inwardly.

Pulling back she sniffed loudly and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Blowing out a huge breath she mumbled a sorry. Daryl wet a cloth and began wiping down her face and neck. Her clothing was ruined but her skin was less grotesque. He then wrapped her injured hand and sat back down next to her. His shoulder slowly reassuring her that he was real.

After getting cleaned up a little they talked about their plan to go to Terminus. The walk would only take a couple hours. Sam felt itchy about it. It felt too nerve wracking but she wasn't going to separate from the people she knew now. Deep down she wanted them to show up there and see that dumb old bastard hanging out smoking a cigarette. Merle would look at her and say, " 'bout damn time Sugar. Figured ya was walker food by now. Ain't I teach ya nothin 'bout survivin' ?'


	37. Chapter 37

Sam walked with Carl as Rick and Michonne spoke in the front. Daryl was taking the rear, his eyes scouting their surroundings. She couldn't stop glaring at the scratches on Carl's cheek. The angry red cuts splashed across his pale face. He glanced over and then cut his eyes to the ground. Sam saw a flash of shame and couldn't stop herself from squashing it.

"Don't." she said firmly her eyes shooting to Rick and Michonne's begging them to ignore the conversation. They turned back around but she could tell they were listening.

"Don't what?" he asked his brow furrowed.

Sam held his arm, stopping him in his spot. She tipped her chin to Daryl silently telling him to go ahead of them. She watched them walk further before allowing Carl to follow. They walked slower, the distance growing only slightly but allowing for some privacy.

"Don't feel ashamed or guilty. You did nothin' wrong." She answered carefully. Carl glared and snapped, "Shuddup. You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Carl I know exactly what you're thinking. You're thinking you shoulda done something. You're thinking its your fault, that you shoulda fought harder, shoulda been able to stop it. Shoulda helped your dad or Michonne."

Carl swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing as his eyes dropped to his shoes. Sam pulled him into her side, her arm across his narrow shoulders. She kept them walking with the group but spoke quietly, "I know because its happened to me before. The Governor…. I know cause I felt it. Felt I shoulda been able to stop it. I felt weak and stupid."

"How…. How do you stop thinking that then?" Carl whispered his expression pained. Sam squeezed his shoulder and said, "You can't completely. I can't anyways. It's always in the back of my mind but I know that there's nothin' I can do to change it now. What's done is done and the only thing I can do now is move on and know I did what I could and try to stop it from happening again."

"Dad….. he lost it." He whispered his eyes shooting to the back of Rick's head. Sam nodded and said, "He saw someone trying to take something from you, to hurt you. He saw red. Sometimes people lose it, lose touch but he's not a bad man, he's not like those men."

"How do you know?"

"Because he didn't do that for fun, he didn't enjoy it. He did it because he loves you so much the thought of losing you was too much. Don't be scared of him." She explained taking in the kid's worried eyes. "If you need to talk about what happened back there… anything or any questions I'm here. Always." she informed him her tone soft and understanding.

Carl nodded, biting his lip before he stopped suddenly and wrapped his slim arms around Sam. She rubbed his back a few times and pulled away, "You good?"

Carl sniffed and nodded firmly, "Yeah. I'm good."

They joined the others who were watching the pair warily. Sam walked with Daryl as Carl joined his dad and Michonne. Daryl's eyes kept cutting to her as the walked side by side.

"What Dixon?" she asked quietly, her hand rubbing her sore ribs. He looked down and watched the motion, "Ya' ok?"

"Just dandy why?" she deadpanned and then smiled wearily.

"Your ribs? They broke?"

Sam shook her head and dismissed his worry, "Nah. Just bruised, how 'bout yours? They were stompin' on you pretty good." Daryl shrugged, "m'fine."

"So were you by yourself?" Sam asked her eyes looking at Daryl's bruised face nervously. His eyes dropped and mouth turned into a deep frown.

"Was with Beth… got overrun and then she got taken. Saw a car take off. I ran... She was just gone.." He said roughly, his voice cracking. Sam chewed her cheek and hooked an arm through his, her hand gripping his bicep and head resting on his shoulder.

"M' glad you stumbled onto us." Sam tried to comfort him seeing the broken look in his eyes. Daryl looked down and gave her a nod but she could see the guilt.

"It's a'right Daryl. Just happy we all found each other. However it happens as long as it happens." She said giving his arm a squeeze. He grunted and turned back to their surroundings. Sam let go and kept in step with him.

They followed the train tracks until they hit a large sign overturned on the ground. Looking down at the map glued to it Rick said, "Now we head through the woods. We don't know who they are."

They all agreed and moved through the dense woods quietly. Soon the group could see a fence line circling the compound. Through the wire fencing they saw it was an old train depot and warehouse district. The word Terminus painted across the worn brick.

"We all spread out, watch for a while, see what we see, and get ready." Rick whispered looking at Carl, "You want to stick with me?"

"Nah. I'll go with Michonne." His son responded causing Rick to look down while nodding. Sam watched the two walk away and looked over at Daryl tipping her chin to follow her. "You good Rick?" she asked quietly watching him nod stiffly and follow Michonne and Carl's path.

After getting a view of Terminus they met up to bury the large bag of guns they had taken from the Claimers. "Just in case." Rick said as he shoveled dirt with his hands back onto the bag. "A'right, stay close, eyes open. Do not let your guards down."

They looked at each other for a long moment, Rick giving Carl a hug, before heading to fence line.

 

* * *

Merle was taking point in front of the Tyreese who was holding Judith and Carol who took up the rear. They were close to arriving at the sanctuary and Merle was pushing them hard. He wanted to have plenty of time to scope it out before entering. Merle was not taking any chances with the few people he had finally found.

As they walked the tracks Carol spoke quietly, "We're close. I'm gonna get you both there. Make sure you're safe."

She looked at Merle and Tyreese, her hand stroking Judith's back, "But I'm not gonna stay."

Merle furrowed his brow and demanded, " n'why the hell not?"

"I… I need time away from everything. Lizzie." She choked back a sob and shook her head before waving them off, "Just can't."

Merle opened his mouth to protest but the sound of gunfire broke the surrounding forests silence. It was automatic rifle fire and it was calling all the walkers in the woods their way.

"That gunfire, it could have been from Terminus." Tyreese said, his arms holding Judith slightly tighter.

"Someone attacking them?" Carol offered her teary eyes cutting to Merle's.

"Or they're attacking someone." Merle muttered pulling out his handgun, double checking his ammo.

"Do we even want to find out?" Tyreese asked tiredly, his eyes wary of the others response.

Carol and Merle looked at each other for a moment before replying at the same time, "Yeah."

Merle pointed toward the woods and drawled, "There's another track due east. It'll get us there." Carol nodded and started walking in the direction of the other railroad tracks and added, "We'll be real careful. We're gonna get answers. If our people are there, they're in trouble."

After walking for a few minutes they came upon a cabin. In the front yard they saw a man kneeling next to a stack of fireworks. Merle held up and hand stopping the others and snuck along the side of the house. He listened intently as the guy spoke on a static filled walkie-talkie.

"See, I knew the chick with the sword was bad news. Bitch looked like a weapon with a weapon. Yeah, I told Albert I want the kid's hat after they bleed him out." the guy said with a cheery tone. Merle looked over at Carol who had joined his side. Both of their eyes were burning and he could see her jaw set in anger.

"Keep your finger off the button and drop it." Merle sneered his gun pressed into the man's head.

They circled the guy on his knees who started stammering instantly, "Listen, y'all don't have to do this. Whatever you want, we got a place where everyone's welcome."

"Shuddup fucker." Merle growled his gun pressed into his temple. Carol crouched down into his face, her large knife pressing into his throat, "We're friends of the chick with the sword and the kid in the hat."

They drilled the guy for information and got a feel for what kind of place they were walking into. Carol and Merle spoke quickly coming up with a plan. Tyreese was going to stay with Judith and their prisoner. Merle felt unsure about leaving the little girl with an enemy despite Tyreese caring for her. He had become attached to thee kid after traveling with her.

"How are you guys gonna do this?" Tyreese asked quietly his eyes flicking to the man tied up on the floor.

"We're gonna kill people." Carol answered dryly, her hands checking her rifle magazine. Merle and Carol took the fireworks and other guns from the man's car. They both had assault rifles now as well as a dozen bottle rockets.

"Go slow, see what we see." Merle rasped as they walked up to sanctuary. Carol paused at a dead walker and yanked out her poncho. She cut into the corpse and began covering herself with walker gore. Merle scrunched up her nose and drawled, "You sure 'bout going inside?"

"Yeah. You keep watch outside. Give us all cover fire." She replied standing up and taking the fireworks. "Good luck."

Merle nodded and drawled, "Be safe Sweetcheeks. Don't get ya'self killed. Run if ya gotta." She gave him a tiny smile and took off toward the fences.

Merle followed the fence and peered into the complex. They had a large compound with a lot of buildings. Merle could see a courtyard and several train cars lined up on the rusted tracks. He found a tree to perch in with a view of the train cars and direction Carol headed. Climbing up awkwardly he used his riflescope to watch the compound. His keen blue eyes flitted along the concrete jungle.

A flash of color passed his scope sight making him snap his attention back to the rails. Merle saw men pulling people out of the train cars and felt his throat close up. He recognized Glen, Daryl and Rick right away. There were a few other people being tied up and he couldn't get a view of them. He saw a guy screaming at one of the prisoners, his fist rearing back and slamming into them. He growled at the sight and settled in to wait for Carols sign.

 

* * *

_Earlier that afternoon_

 

All five of them were being rounded up. Shots were being fired from above hitting near their feet. Sam took cover and shot one rooftop shooter in the neck. A fountain of blood shot out as she ran to the next cover. Shouting from all around rang out as they jogged through the staged barriers. They end up in a room painted with names, candles burned bright. 'Never Again, Never Trust, We First Always' painted on the walls.

"What the fuck is this place." Daryl drawled his eyes skimming over the names spread across the cement floors.

"A grave yard." Sam said. "They're rounding us up. We can't follow their fuckin' maze."

"Why don't have much choice." Rick said his eyes racing over the large brick room looking for an exit.

"They're fuckin leading us to deaths goddamnit." Sam hissed her pulse racing.

"Ain't got a fuckin choice Sam!" Daryl shouted throwing his hand up in frustration.

"Le's go. Try to hit a few more Sam." Rick said moving them to an unlocked door.

Running through the next obstacle course Sam turned, knelt behind an oil drum and shot one more rooftop sniper in the chest. Three shots hit near her and she ran after the others, tripping over her feet. They ended up cornered at a train track, surround by shooters at the fence line and rooftop.

"Fuck," Sam panted her body thrumming with adrenaline.

'Probably not gonna be too pleased with you Sam.' She thought to herself, wiping her sweaty brow. Sam gripped her rifle tightly thinking of some way to get free. There was nothing she could do. She wasn't fast enough to get them out of the situation they found themselves in. 'We're fucked' she muttered.

"Weapons done." Gareth shouted from the roof. Sam glanced over and watched as the others laid down their guns and knives. She wrung her hand on the rifle grip, everything in her being screaming not to give it up.

"You too Annie Oakley." He shouted.

Sam hesitated. "Sam do it." Rick said through clenched teeth his hands raised. Sam huffed a frustrated breath and laid her rifle down.

"Knives too." He shouted dryly.

Sam pulled her machete and hunting knife out, laying it down on the ground. They didn't find the knives in her boots. She wanted to stab them into the pompous ass's neck.

They had Rick, Daryl and Michonne move toward the train car first. Carl was next leaving Sam standing there. Daryl hesitated to enter all the way until they sent Sam over. She made eye contact with him but then focused on a man stalking toward her. Clenching her jaw she waited for what might be coming. She was pretty sure they were especially pissed at her for killing their men.

The man stopped in front of her. He was tall but not especially muscular, more gangly than anything else. His dark hair was shaved short and his beard trimmed neatly.

"Get inside bowman." Gareth hollered from the roof. Daryl wouldn't move though as he saw the large man glaring down at Sam.

"Those men you killed were my friends." The man growled as he moved closer to Sam, his eyes drilling holes into her. Sam steeled herself to be hit. She knew it was coming, she could see it in his eyes.

A quick punch to the gut had her bending over grabbing her stomach and dropping to her knees. She could hear Daryl and Carl yelling. Someone fired a shot but Sam couldn't focus on who was shooting.

Sam greedily sucked in air as she kneeled, weakened from the hit but she couldn't turn off her inner fighter. She slid her hand into her cargo pocket, the brass knuckles she swiped off a walker felt cold on her fingers but gave her some security.

The training Merle instilled in her wouldn't allow her to sit there and wait for the next hit.

Grabbing the hollow of the guy's knee she yanked him off his feet, his head slamming onto the ground. He grunted in surprise when Sam jumped in his chest with her knees knocking the air out of him. Using the fist with the brass knuckles she began slamming her fist into his face. Blood splashed onto her arms and face.

Someone tackled her from behind, her face skidding across the rough concrete. They wrapped their arms around her and picked her up. She couldn't move her arms and her feet weren't touching the ground. Sam struggled against him while the man she hit was screaming at them to kill her and approached her again, his fist raised to hit her. Sam brought both her feet up and kicked him the face and chest. Blood exploded from his nose and he screamed out in pain. Sam smirked while still struggling against the man holding her.

There was shouting as the guy carrying her brought her to the train car. Daryl and Rick were watching as he hauled her toward them.

"Stop struggling bitch," the guy holding her growled in her ear.

"Fuck you" Sam snarled as they tossed her into the car. Rick and Daryl caught her as she slammed her fists into the door as it slammed shut.

"Fuck you. You assholes. You punch like a fuckin BITCH!" She screamed while kicking the door.

"Shit. Stop!" Daryl hollered pulling her away from the door wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her backwards.

Sam yanked away and walked to the metal wall while her chest heaved. "Fuck bullshit. Goddamn metal fucking box. Fuck those ASSHOLES." She yelled while kicking the wall.

Daryl pulled her away, "Jesus you're as bad as Merle. STOP!"

"Rick, Daryl?" A voice from the other side said. Sam stopped, her chest heaving and turned toward the other people in the train. Glenn, Maggie and Sasha stepped forward. Sam's heart stopped as she prayed for the face she really wanted to see. Walking forward she made eye contact with Maggie silently asking if Merle was there. Maggie shook her head and Sam deflated, her shoulders dropping heavily. Looking at the ground to stop the others from seeing the crushing disappointment. She sucked in a sharp breath and swallowed a sob that suddenly grew in her chest. Moving away as everyone hugged and greeted each other she tried to squash the overwhelming pain that she had been ignoring. Sam leaned her forehead against the hot metal walls of the train car, taking steadying breaths.

She watched as they all spoke and heard Rick say in his calm rational voice, the one he probably used many times as a cop, "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out."

"Find out what?" the tall redhead man named Abraham asked, his thick arms crossed.

"They're fucking with the wrong people." Rick growled, his eyes looking through the crack in the door. Everyone broke up having quiet conversations catching up with each other.

Daryl approached Sam who was standing to the side grinding her teeth and clenching her fists, her nails digging painfully into her palms.

"Ya ok?" He asked looking toward her stomach and the scratches down her face.

"I'm fine the pussy punched like a girl. I just... saw them and hoped..." She shook her head and looked away before adding quietly, "I don't like being in metal boxes in the dark."

Daryl nodded and seemed to realize it was too similar to Woodbury for her. "We'll get out."

"Fuckin knew this place was a con. Goddamnit I'm so fuckin' stupid." She exclaimed before muttering, "Should've only sent in a couple of us. Shoulda stayed out there and watched. Fuckin' shitfest." Sam walked toward a thin sliver of light and sat down heavily, unlacing her boot.

"What the fuck ya doin?" Daryl asked while the others looked at her like she was nutcase. She looked up and kept working, her hands nimbly untied her shoes.

"Got blades in my boots," Sam whispered as she pulled out the thin knife she had sewn into the leather strip along her calf. It was mainly metal, no handle. It wasn't the most comfortable blade to hold but it would be a lifesaver in their current situation just like it had been before.

She stabbed it into the wood flooring and then slid her foot out as she removed the insole of her boot. The blade she placed under it came next. She stabbed it into the ground next to the other.

"Jesus Sam," Rick said crouching down in front of her, his elbows balanced on his knees.

Sam looked up and said, "I never wanted to get caught without a weapon again."

He looked at her for a long moment as if remembering how she came to live with his family before rasping, "Good thinkin'."

Replacing her boot Sam moved to her other leg. After she was done unpacking her weapons they had three knives and two razor blades.

"Fuckin' hell who is this girl?" She heard someone ask.

"Sam you're like inspector gadget," Glenn joked his face grinning widely.

Sam snorted at him, "Missed ya Glenn."

Daryl sat next to her as she replaced her boot. "Merle put those in for ya?"

"Helped but it was my idea. He said I'd regret having them rub but truthfully I got used it. Almost forgot 'em." Sam said as she finished securing her shoe.

"Ya shouldn' have fought 'em out there. Coulda shot ya." He rasped gravelly while leaning against the wall.

"Couldn't help it. All those training session. Mere always tellin' me to fight until one of us was dead. I wasn't gonna let him keep hittin' me. Did you see his nose explode? Fuck Merle woulda loved it." Sam laughed lightly remembering the man's surprised face.

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "Ya he would."

"Besides I have a feelin' being shot in the head will be a blessing compared to what these fuckers have in store." She muttered while handing a knife to Rick. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Abraham asked his large frame blocking the sunlight.

"Well did you see the amount of meat they were grilling? The huge pile of picked clean carcasses? Those weren't deer." She hinted while looking up at them. "Herding us like cattle, Packing us in metal cars like cattle."

Daryl clenched his jaw and stared at her, his piercing blue eyes almost scalding her.

Sam shook her head and said, "Sorry but we gotta prepare to fight our way out or we're dinner."

They started carving out weapons for everyone, sharpened wood stakes wrapped with t-shirts for handles. Sam's head was still pounding from the hit she took the night before. Exhaustion and dehydration kicking in caused her to lean heavily against the train car wall.

"Lay down, get some rest," Daryl said sitting down next to her. Sam shook her head. "Not askin'. Lay the fuck down 'n rest. If we're runnin' ya gotta sleep." He growled patting his leg. Sam raised an eyebrow but just did as he said, her head resting on his thigh. She felt her eyes slide shut almost instantly. The warmth of his leg was making her sleepy, his hand resting on her arm grounding her.

 

* * *

Sam woke up in the railcar. Looking around she saw she was alone. Sitting up instantly she felt her eyes jump around the dark corners looking for anyone else. "Hello?" she whispered her heart speeding up. "Daryl? Rick?"

She stood shakily, her legs feeling like wet noodles. Stumbling along the wall she felt the hot metal and rough wood. The sound of a scuffing shoe made her stumble forward. "Daryl? That you?"

Sam made it to the other side of the train car and squinted her eyes.

"Fuck," she muttered while reaching out toward the shadow. A hand grabbed her wrist making her yelp. A moan rasped out as the hand tightened its grip. Sam yanked away but only pulled the person with her instead of freeing her hand. Sam's breath hitched as she saw Daryl grabbing her, his pale milky eyes shining in the dark. Dark blood oozing from his mouth as he stumbled toward her. Mouth gaping and grinding teeth at her. The smell of rot making her queasy.

"No!" she gasped as she frantically tried to get away. Falling back on her ass she scooted away while screaming, "NO….. no. Daryl!"

He was on her then, gripping her shoulders his mouth opening wide as he tried to bite her neck.

"SAM!" a loud voice near her said. Sam tried to push away but the grip tightened. "Sam, jus' a dream wake up!" Sam blinked her eyes, her mind racing and heart pounding in her skull.

Daryl leaning over her while she clawed his arms. "Just a dream." He reassured her. Sam panted and felt her body shaking uncontrollably. Feeling eyes watching, she glanced around and swallowed thickly. Sam sat up quickly and scrubbed her face, taking deep breathes like Merle taught her. Daryl sat next to her, his hand on her lower back.

"That's it, 'nother deep one." He rasped quietly. Sam felt his hand rubbing her back in circles. The whole situation was too much like Merle but it was not him.

Not who she needed. She felt her breathing pick up again, the sorrow and loneliness hitting her harder than the nightmare.

"Nuh uh. Keep it slow," Daryl drawled, "Stop thinkin'." Sam swallowed and took another breath before saying, "Shuddup Dixon."

Huffing another frustrated breath out she stood up suddenly and moved away from everyone. Pacing at the end of the train car, her hands were clasped behind her neck. She could feel their eyes on her but no one spoke. Getting out of the metal box was all she could think of. The walls felt like they were closing in and the air felt suffocating. Sam couldn't be in there one more minute.

 

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Merle looked through the riflescope his piercing blue eyes spotting Carol moving along the fence line, her shoulders hunched as she watched a few people walking inside. He followed her line of sight and saw the giant propane tanks and smirked.

'Damn Sweetcheeks has got a huge set on 'er.' He thought with snort. Merle watched as Carol began firing her rifle at the tanks and lighting the fireworks, the flammable gas ignited with a earth shaking explosion.

Merle hooted loudly as he saw the fireball rise and brick raining down on the ground.

"Holy shit woman." He muttered as he saw people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Merle began shooting anyone who looked like they lived there. Walkers began flooding the compound from the fences downed by the bomb. Merle took out snipers on the roof and a few people inside the courtyard. He avoided shooting walkers to keep from accidentally shooting Carol. He was watching the long alleyway that led to the train cars when he saw Daryl and Rick running. They went to the large car marked 'A' and unlocked the door. Merle watched as many familiar faces hopped out of the dark railcar. He scanned the crowd holding his breath just waiting to see his girl. Just waiting to see those blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

They started running and then Merle's breath released with a huge gust. His chest constricted and expanded all at once. Sam was a hundred yards away, running for her life. Merle's eyes burned and he blinked away the blurriness as he focused on keeping her safe.

'Hold it together Dixon,' he scolded himself angrily, his finger squeezing the trigger killing walkers who approached the others.

Sam was running next to Rick providing cover fire as the others jogged towards the fencing. Merle watched her take a knee and shoot at someone of the roof. Soon she followed the others her small frame disappearing over the fence. Merle ground his teeth trying to keep himself from running like a mad man toward her. He needed to make sure Carol got out before he took off in search of Sam. Merle scanned the grounds and finally caught sight of Carol's poncho. She was carrying a few more weapons, most recognizable being Daryl's bow. Merle grinned and watched her exit the fencing easily and head into the woods.

He scaled down the tree almost falling to the ground in his haste. He had to get to Sam before they disappeared. Merle had to fucking hold her before he burst into flames. He needed her arms, her mouth. God Merle would take holding her fucking hand. 'M'comin for ya Sugar'.' He thought as his feet hit the ground running.

 

* * *

_Earlier inside Terminus_

They pulled Glenn, Bob, Daryl, Sam, and Rick out. Sam's arms are tied behind her back and she had a gag in her mouth. Her breathing was rough after getting punched in the stomach and ribs a few more times for killing two of their people. They walked into the large warehouse and saw a butchery. Two men were cutting up a corpse. They had them kneel in front of a large metal trough with a few others tied and gagged people. Sam was the only female and had an inkling as to why. 'Trouble makers.' She thought.

They began slamming a baseball bat into the head of the men at end of the trough before cutting their throats. Sam watched as blood poured down the trough towards her.

Every 'thwack' made Sam jump, her eyes flinching shut. Daryl's shoulder was pressed against hers making her look up at him. They made eye contact, a silent good bye passing between them. Squeezing her eyes shut as a keening gurgle came from another slaughtered prisoner.

'This isn't the way. Not now. Not before I find him,' she thought swallowing bile that churned in her throat.

Gareth strolled into the room interrupting the executioner from hitting Glenn in the back of the head. Sam watched him speak calmly as if they weren't murdering people in front of him. Her eyes were burning and she kept chewing on the gag nervously. Daryl shoulder bumped her and she watched his eyes flit toward Rick. They had weapons stashed up their sleeves but it was looking pretty dreary. They needed a distraction.

Gareth stared her down after speaking to Bob, "You killed two of our men. Two." He said his voice barely controlled. "They were good men."

Sam couldn't help the smirk that slid onto her face under her gag. She suspected she'd been hanging out with Merle too much because only he would smile at the person about to murder him. He'd do it just to fuck with them.

Yanking her gag down he said, "You think that's funny?"

"I think it's funny you can call yourself good men. You eat people for Christsakes." She sneered her eyes hard.

Gareth backhanded her making her head snap to the side. Pain blossomed on her cheek but she didn't let it affect her. She turned back to him and bared her teeth, spitting blood into the trough.

"What was in the bag you buried Rick?" he asked turning his attention to the man kneeling next to Sam.

"What was in it? I'm curious. It was a big bag." Gareth asked again his eyes showing amusement at Rick's silent treatment, "Need me to kill someone to get you chatting?"

Rick shrugged and drawled, "Let me take you out there. I'll show you."

"Not gonna happen. This might." Gareth replied his knife going to Sam's throat, the blade tip biting into her skin.

Rick gave in, "There's guns in it. AK-47. .44 Magnum. Automatic weapons. Nightscope. There's a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. That's what I'm gonna use to kill you."

Gareth chuckled loudly and stood up, "That's good Rick." He turned to the other men and told them to get the task done and gave them directions for after they finished butchering.

He was about to leave when gunfire broke out from somewhere in the complex. Gareth started calling out to people in the radio and only receiving static or echoed gunfire. "Stay here. I'll go see what the fucks going on." He ordered while jogging out of the room.

Sam and Rick start cutting their ties with their hidden blades. Her hand yanking at it while Daryl blocked her actions from the guards view. Rick got free first, jumping to his feet and stabbing the man with the baseball bat in the neck with a wooden stake. Daryl tackled the second guy while Sam got free her blade sinking into the butcher's face. Rick got Bob and Glenn untied and they started searching for weapons.

"We gotta get back to the car and get the fuck out 'ere." Daryl drawled while picking up a large knife from the butcher table.

The group was running through the tiny alleyways and mazes of shot up cars. Rick relieved a man of a rifle and began shooting anything moving. He tossed another rifle at Sam who shot a few incoming walkers.

Explosions were going off and rapid gunfire was filling the air. The whole complex was filling with walkers. She watched Rick mow down a large group of Termites and walkers alike. Soon they reached the train cars and broke open the lock, letting the others out. Everyone ran as fast as they could, dodging walkers and shooting at the remaining Termites. Sam saw Gareth on a rooftop and took a knee, her scope sighted in on his moving shape. Her shot rang out, the bullet clipping his shoulder. Growling she pulled the trigger three more times but couldn't catch his running form.

Rick had them jumping a fence and once on the other side he began searching for the bag of guns they had buried. Sam was on edge, her nerves frayed and heart racing. Movement behind them made Sam raise her rifle.

Carol came walking through the trees her feet unsteady at the sight of everyone. Daryl ran full speed into her, hugging her and crying. Sam felt her chest constrict at the sight and dropped her chin to her chest. People from the prison kept popping up which was amazing but Sam kept having her hopes dashed. 'Where the fuck is Merle!?' Her mind screamed while clenching her fist.

Carol put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Sam walked toward Carol to hug her when another person came jogging through the brush. Sam's heart stopped and all the air rushed out of her body. Dropping her weapons she stumbled forward on shaking legs. He was sporting his normal cocky grin but she saw the wateriness of his eyes.

"Well ain't that sweet. Officer Friendly and his merry band o' pussies." Merle drawled with a cheeky grin and nodded to his brother, "Darylina."

Sam leapt onto Merle, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist as she sobbed. Her body was shaking under the intensity of her cries.

"Samantha." He rasped quietly his mouth pressed against her ear. "Oh Sugar, I gotcha ya, I gotcha Sam. Oh sweetheart."

Merle walked them away from the others, his body rocked back and forth as he held onto her shaking frame tightly. She brought her lips to his, kissing Merle hard and deep while crying.

Merle pulled back tucking his face into her shoulder and pressed his lips into the curve of Sam's neck. She could feel his shaky breathes ghosting across her sweaty skin. When he looked up Sam could see tears escaping his pale blue eyes. Cupping his cheeks she wiped them away while he held her closer.

She rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I'm missed you so fuckin' much, old man."

Merle chuckled gruffly the sound vibrated through his chest, "Hop down Sugar. This old man's got old knees 'n I been searchin' for your sexy ass forever."

When Sam was back on the ground she saw everyone smirking. Merle gave Daryl a tight bear hug picking him up off the ground and drawled roughly, "Good to see ya baby brother."

Merle clapped Rick and Glenn on the shoulders. "Glad ya ain't dead fellas." Which was the closest thing to a 'Happy to see you' Merle gave. He nodded to the new comers and went back to Sam's side.

Carol smiled and tipped her head backwards saying, "Well come on, we've got somewhere to be."

They all walked toward a cabin that Carol said was their destination. Sam was glued to Merle's side, her hand gripping his shirt like he'd disappear.

"Ain't goin nowhere girl." He assured her. Sam felt her heart seize at the nickname and she stumbled over her own feet. The disgusting feeling from the night before hitting her in the chest. Merle looked down at her panicked face. "What's wrong Sugar?"

Sam shook her head and said quietly, "Don't call me girl anymore... please."

His eyes narrowed and he started to ask why when Rick and Carl saw Judith with Tyreese. Sam watched them reunite, Rick collapsing to the ground while hugging his daughter, cupping her fuzzy head. Sam smiled softly, "You were with them?"

"Yeah... Sam what happened? Why can't I say that?" Merle asked his voice low and eyes concerned.

"Just... Later ok?" She begged her hands gripping his forearm. Nodding he pulled her against him. Tucking her face into his chest Sam inhaled his scent. The one she'd been craving. The leather and cigarette smoke. A spice and musk. The gun oil he used for the hinges of his metal sleeve.

Pulling back Merle looked down at her, his thumb skimming over her black eye and scratched cheek. "They do this in there?"

"Yes and no."

He growled, "Who else?"

"Just a group of dead men." Sam replied flatly, her eyes hard.

Merle nodded and kissed her forehead resting his chapped lips against her sticky skin. Her body relaxed at the feel of the man she loved pressed against her. It was as if everything fell back into place and she could breath again.

"Good." Merle's cadence rough and worn. "Hope those boots were made for walkin' Sugar." He smirked down at her, the relief in his eyes plain as day.

"As luck would have it, it's all their fuckin' good for." She joked with a soft smile and kissed his scruffy jaw.

 

* * *

Merle walked next to Sam along the dirt road. He kept glancing down at the top of her head hoping she didn't disappear. She was tucked into his side and Merle could feel her warmth radiating into his ribs. The weight he had been carrying on his chest was suddenly gone. When he saw Sam running through the riflescope Merle's heart leapt into his throat and when he burst through the trees, seeing her up close had never felt so good.

Merle saw everyone and spoke but he couldn't remember what he said. All he could see or hear or focus on was the woman he loved. Sam's face was bruised and cut. She looked like she had been to hell and back since he last saw her. Merle couldn't breath until he got a hold of her. His arms reaching out as she jumped from the ground. Feeling her wrapped around his torso and her mouth against his rough lips brought him back to life. He cried like a little girl and he didn't have one shit to give. Sam was everything and he had gotten her back. There wasn't a man on earth who would not tear up after getting back what Merle just had. Sam was his again. She was everything and she was tucked back into his side. Right where she belonged, right where he needed her.


	38. Chapter 38

The group walked for hours down a packed dirt road. Sam moved up front with Rick while Merle and Daryl scouted the surrounding areas for a water source and shelter.

"Ya did good in there." Rick rasped with calculating blue his eyes scanning the surrounding woods. Sam looked over with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't do anything, anyone else would've done."

"Ya killed two snipers, had backup weapons and helped us get out. Did more than most could." He responded giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "m'glad ya got Merle back too."

Sam swallowed as emotion bubbled up in her chest. She chewed her lip to hold back the burning in her eyes and gave him a stiff nod. "Me too." She choked out.

Rick rubbed Sam's back and raised his rifle as a branch cracked beyond the tree line. Merle and Daryl stepped through the woods, nodding to them. Daryl tipped his head towards the direction they came from, "Water this way. Say we camp 'round here."

Rick nodded and let out a sharp whistle signaling everyone to tighten up the group. "Found water. Gonna camp here tonight. Need a couple people to go fill up our bottles." He informed them looking around for volunteers. Tyreese and Carol headed off to collect water for everyone while Daryl and Merle start dressing the few squirrels and one rabbit they caught while scouting. Sam sat down heavily next to Merle and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Merle kiss the crown of her head while he continued working.

"Ya ok Sugar?" he drawled his hands peeling back skin before skewering the squirrel on a long branch. Sam grunted and deadpanned, "Peachy keen."

A gruff laugh shook his shoulder making Sam smile. She had missed him so much that hearing him laugh made her heart clench. Sam looked up and watched him smile down at her, his piercing eyes tracing over her face. She could tell he was checking out her injuries and saw his mouth turn into a deep frown.

"I need to get those cuts cleaned up."

Nodding she sighed, "Later. I'm fucking exhausted."

"Lay down Sugar. I'll wake ya when dinners ready." He told her pulling his bag over, removing an extra shirt for her to use as a pillow. Sam curled up next to him on her side, her back pressed against the length of his thigh, feeling the need to keep direct contact. She heard everyone else chatting and working to make camp. Part of her felt bad for sleeping instead of helping but her body felt like it was going to shut down at any moment.

 

* * *

Merle looked at Sam who had passed out almost instantly when she laid down. He scowled at the bruises on her face and scratches along her cheek.

"She kicked a guy's ass in Terminus." Daryl rasped from next to his brother. Merle glanced over and chuckled, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Shot two of their snipers. Weren't too pleased with 'er. Guy got one hit in and she just…. Fuckin' hell she walloped him. Mule kicked him in the face, broke his nose." Daryl described with a grin, "She said ya trained her to fight til the end. Thought ya woulda enjoyed his nose explodin'."

Merle laughed quietly to keep from waking her up and drawled, "Yeah I woulda liked to see that. Not her gettin' hurt but her fightin'. Were ya together since the prison?"

"Nah. Met up with them a couple days ago… Lost Beth." He paused and chewed his cheek the pain fracturing his face momentarily, "Ran into some assholes 'n had t'survive. I didn' know what they were." Daryl explained his tone regretful and rough. "They were huntin' a group. I didn't know it was Rick and Sam. Guess they killed one of there's and wanted blood."

Huffing out an angry breath, Merle looked down at Sam, her eyes twitching under her eyelids. He could tell she was going to have a nightmare already, her body getting restless.

"They tried to…" Daryl started looking at Sam and then towards Carl, "Sick fuckers."

Merle growled lowly and asked, "Ya kill 'em?"

"Sam killed the guy on her. Helped Rick and me get free. She used those knife throwin' skills ya taught 'er."

He looked up at his little brother smiling sadly and nodded, "Good. They suffer?" Daryl chewed his lip, nodding his eyes cutting to Rick, a flash of some emotion flooded his face. Merle didn't know what happened but it was bad enough to make Daryl not want to speak of it. Squeezing the back of Daryl's neck tenderly Merle drawled, "Don't matter how ya found 'em. Only matters ya did and ya kept each other safe. Good to have ya back Daryl."

His kid brother nodded again, distracting himself by messing with the last squirrel skewer. Merle could see the strain the last couple weeks had put on Daryl and could only hope that now that they were all together again, things would get better.

Everyone returned from collecting water and began sitting down for a light dinner. Sam was still curled up on her side and soon started making sounds of a returning nightmare. Merle didn't let her get to the point of crying out knowing she would feel embarrassed.

"Sugar," he rasped close to her ear making her jump slightly. Merle stroked her hair and whispered, "Ya a'right Sam, it's me. Let's get ya some food and water. Okay sweetheart."

Sam rubbed her eyes and croaked, "Thanks Merle."

"S'nothin Sugar." He answered handing over a bottle of water and stick with squirrel meat.

 

* * *

The group hiked along the long dirt road all morning, the woods they passed seemed endless and all encompassing. Sam walked with Michonne and spoke quietly about foods they missed. She snorted when Michonne reminisced on their frequent Twinkies and alcohol rooftop chats.

"Shut up Mich!" Sam growled while bumping her shoulder playfully, "I'm gonna punch you if I get any hungrier."

The woman chuckled and then turned her head sharply as a walker stumbled towards them. "I got it," Michonne stated reaching for her non-existent sword, having lost it to Terminus's storerooms. Sam snorted and walked past her with the large machete she took from the hellhole's butchery.

"What're you gonna do? Glare at it to death Mich?" Sam joked while swinging her blade through the corpse rotten head, the blood spraying across the tree trunks, her chest and face making Michonne laugh.

"Ugh," Sam grunted while stepping back towards the group. Michonne smirked and teased, "Karma's a bitch, smartass."

Rolling her eyes Sam walked next to Michonne again, the group moving onwards. She looked back and saw Abraham and Rosita talking quietly and narrowed her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't' trust them but they seemed to have an agenda which included traveling to Washington with their supposed cure. Sam wondered what Merle would have to say about this so-called scientist. She didn't believe Eugene and his scientific jargon. It seemed too good to be true and if life had taught her anything, before and after the turn, anything too good to be true was just that. Sam couldn't see anything curing the world. Not only the walking corpses but what had happened to humanity. There wasn't a pill or shot that could turn back time and make things go back to the way they were. This wasn't a fairytale. This was real life and it was really fucked.

 

* * *

The group was standing around a church while Rick questioned the priest, Gabriel, whom they rescued from walkers. Sam didn't trust the man at all. She was never religious and she had always felt organized religion was pointless. It seemed to her that it caused more problems than it solved and the way she grew up gave her little to have faith in. The priest stating he didn't need a weapon but his faith in god made her chuckle lowly.

Merle gently elbowed her in the side with a smirk. Shrugging she whispered, "What? That was the funniest fuckin' thing I've heard in years."

After Rick spoke with him, Gabriel informed him of a food bank nearby that would have canned goods. He explained he couldn't do it on his own because the basement was full of walkers and flooded with water. It was going to be a gold mine though so Rick gathered a group to go with.

Sam was staying behind because her head injury was still causing a terrible headache and dizziness. It wasn't helping that she hadn't slept more than a couple hours a day since the prison's fall.

"Sugar, you're stayin'. You're dead on ya feet and Daryl says your hurtin' from a hit to the head." Merle recounted before rasping, "Lemme see it."

Sam shrugged and mumbled, "m'fine."

"Lemme see Sam." Merle repeated firmly. Turning her back to him, Merle forced her to sit down on a pew while he stood behind her. He felt around and found the giant lump on the back of her head. Hissing at the pain Sam tried to pull away, the throbbing increasing to a less than comfortable level.

"Uh uh uh. Don' be a pussy, Sugar." He parted the hair and grunted at the sight. "Damn that's a bigun. Ya use your head as a batterin' ram or somethin'?"

"Bounced it off cement." She explained while he cleaned the wound with an alcohol pad. She hissed through clenched teeth as the wound burned.

"Well I'll pick ya up a helmet. Can't have ya spillin' what little brains ya got left in that purdy lil head, Sugar." He joked, flopping down next to her with a toothy grin. Sam rolled her eyes while smirking and bumped her shoulder against his.

"Better get yourself one too for all the smacks upside the head I'm gonna give you. Gotta keep you in line." She smiled leaning her head against his shoulder. Merle shook with laughter and threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in close. She felt his face rest against her temple, his lips dry and rough against her sticky skin.

"Don' doubt that Sugar'" he murmured quietly. "Le's clean that cheek too. Looks awful angry."

Merle pulled out a new alcohol pad and cleaned the scrapes across her cheek from being tackled.

"How'd ya get these?" he asked, his hand gently swabbing the raw scratches. Daryl walked over hearing his question and rasped, "It was when she decided to be some kinda boxer and kicked the shit outta the guy in Terminus."

"I heard ya got to used those moves I taught ya."

"Yep. I broke a guys face. I had some help from a pair of brass knuckles." She explained feeling him blow cool air on the scratch to help the sting before applying ointment.

"Oh yeah?" Merle asked his tone amused, "Good job Sugar." Tilting her head up Merle cupped her cheek gently and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Now don' go gettin' ya'self killed while I'm gone. Be mighty cross with ya." Merle teased, one corner of his lip curled upward.

Sam nodded and squeezed his hand, "Try not to lose anymore appendages while you're out huh?"

Merle grinned and shook his head. "Ain't promisin' nuthin'."

"I guess two sword hands are better than one." Smirking she stood up to see him out. Merle barked out a gruff laugh and shook his head. He pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear, "Missed ya so much, Sam." She gave him a small smile and a jerky nod, the emotions still too overwhelming. Merle gave her another kiss and whispered, "I'll be back soon Sweetheart. Rest for me okay?" Sam nodded and squeezed his hand, "Be safe old man."

The scavenge group left while the others worked on securing the church. Sam rested for a while but couldn't sit still while others were moving around. She joined Carl outside to see them nailing more wood to the stained glass windows. He motioned for her to join him on the side of the church. Sam wandered over and looked at the spot he was pointing at. Raising an eyebrow at the words carved into the church's wood siding.

' _You will burn for this'_

"Well that's disconcerting." Sam muttered tracing the jagged letters in the flaking paint. Sam glanced at Carl and asked, "What're you thinkin? Is he lying about killing people?"

"I don't know what it means but something bad happened." Carl muttered looking over as Abraham working on the bus while Eugene watched. Sam hummed quietly and reassured him, "We'll figure it out. Show your dad when he gets back and keep eyes on the priest when they're back. He ain't family."

Carl nodded grimly and headed back to the church. Sam circled the church looking for any other messages before heading back inside.

 

* * *

"So you're attracted to older mating partners?" Eugene asked in his bizarre stilted speech pattern.

Sam raised an incredulous eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

"No offense intended I was just making an observing of the age difference. It is peculiar to see a woman with your beauty settle for an older man, especially a redneck. My hypothesis is that it's biological. Females often seek out the most alpha male capable of survival in the animal kingdom."

Sam narrowed her eyes and moved towards the mullet wearing moron. Jabbing her finger in his chest she growled, "What's peculiar is the fact that you don't know me and you sure as fuck don't know Merle but you still feel the need to state your fuckin' opinion on the matter. Shut your fuckin' mouth before I shut it for you."

Eugen backed up while she continued to poke him aggressively. Rosita stepped in and pushed Sam's hand away. "Eugene back off, Sam don't lay another finger on him."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Rosita and sneered, "Don't touch me and tell you're pet pervert to keep his eyes to himself. I'm tired of him eyefucking me."

Walking away Sam went back to organizing her pack. A couple hours later the scavenging group came back with an enormous amount of food. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of canned goods.

"Glad to see you're still kickin' Sugar." Merle drawled sarcastically, "Ya missed all the fun."

Sam's nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell emanating from all of the scavenging group. "Yeah smells like it." She muttered. "Glad you made it back. Looks like we actually get to eat a full meal tonight."

 

* * *

The group finished nailing up windows and organizing food. Sam was exhausted. The weeks of living on the road were catching up to them all and with Sam's head injury she seemed to be struggling more than usual.

"Sam honey, sit down. You look like you're gonna pass out." Carol instructed moving her to sit on a pew. "Let me get you some water. Merle said you hit your head a few days ago. Did you puke or pass out?"

"Yeah. It's a concussion. Threw up a few times. I was dizzy but didn't have the time to pass out." She smiles sadly while wiping her hands on her jeans nervously. Carol nodded and kneeled in front of her to look at her pupils.

"Anything else happen?" she whispered quietly. Sam glanced over and saw Merle looking at her while Daryl, Rick and he talked.

"Didn't let it happen." Sam muttered when she looked back at the woman. "Have some wicked bruises on my back I think. Haven't seen 'em but feels like it."

Carol ordered in a motherly tone, "Let me see."

Sam shook her head. "Not here. Lets go pee."

Carol stood up and headed to the door.

"Where ya'all goin?" Merle asked his eyes narrowed with concern.

"Ladies room Merle. Ya gotta tinkle too?" Carol smirked over her shoulder while she grabbed her rifle near the door. Sam waved reassuring him, "Be right back."

They wandered away from the church and found a secluded area to use the bathroom and have Carol check Sam's injuries.

Carol lifted the back of Sam's shirt and hissed at the sight. Two large bruises spread across Sam's back from the claimer's brutal kicks. The tread of the boot was clear as day. There was mottled bruising across her ribs and stomach from all the punches thrown by the man in Terminus.

"Ouch, hun." Carol muttered as her fingers grazed the tender flesh. "How long ago was this?"

"Last few days." She muttered and grunted at the woman's' fingers.

"Well I don't feel any broken ribs or cracks. Any trouble breathing?" Carol inquired after pressing her fingers carefully on each rib.

Sam described her symptoms while taking a deep explorative breath, "It's sore but no sharp pains."

"Who did it?" Carol asked smoothing out the injured woman's shirt.

"A group of men who tracked me and Rick after we killed one of their guys. Found us the night before we got to terminus."

"They try do anything else?" She asked with a concerned face, her arms crossed.

"Of course they did." Sam snorted and shook her head. "Poor Carl….. he almost. Rick stopped it."

Carol swallowed and nodded. "Well, did they suffer?'

"Yes. Not nearly enough but yes." She replied as they walked back. Once in sight of the church Sam saw Merle waiting for them his eyes scanning the trees.

"Such a secret softy. Dixons are all alike." Carol remarked as they walked. Sam smiled and nodded, "Kinda like it. Makes it mean more when he does show it."

Carol smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Go ease his mind, hun."

Sam walked up and Merle grinned but she could see the worry. "Thought ya fell in."

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Just gabbin' like typical women folk."

Merle rolled his eyes and pushed hair off her forehead rasping, "If there is one thing ya ain't it's typical."

Sam stood in front of him and rested her forehead against his chest. His hand stroked her back. When he hit the largest bruised she grunted and flinched. Pulling back he looked down at her. "Wha's that?"

Sam cleared her throat nervously and mumbled, "A few bruises. No big deal."

Squinting at her, Merle spoke low and firmly, "Turn around."

Sam shook her head, "Not now."

"Now girl." He growled his hand gesturing for her to turn around.

"Don't call me that." She growled feeling her chest ache.

Merle's eyes drilled into hers and threw back, "Gonna tell me why yet?"

Sighing she turned her head up the sky looking at the clouds passing overhead wishing they lived in a normal world. Chewing her lip Sam looked back at Merle and saw anger but mainly concern in his eyes.

"Sam." He whispered his voice gravelly but soft. "Talk to me Sugar."

Clearing her throat she asked, "Did Daryl or Rick tell you about the night before we got to Terminus?"

"Daryl mentioned it but didn't give me details. Said they're all dead."

"Yeah. They tracked us, Rick and I killed one of theirs when they came into a house we were hiding in. Lowest of the low type fuckers. Had one on me….. just." She shook her head and looked away a moment. "Just reminded me of the Governor. Grabby hands and kept saying shit while he…. Nothin' happened, I stopped it but he kept calling me girl and it turned my stomach cuz its yours and it wasn't you it was him and it was horrible." She finished in a whisper, her hands wringing. Merle pried her hands apart and pulled her to his chest. "Why's your back hurt?" he asked his voice strained but comforting.

Sam chewed her lip nervously and described her injuries, "Kicked me a few times and got punched at Terminus. Carol looked at them, said nothin's broken."

"How bad are they?"

"Feel bad, I cant see 'em."

"Lemme see." he asked again gently his tone pleading.

Sam backed away from his chest and turned around. She felt him pull her shirt up and heard the sharp intake of air hiss through his teeth. "Fuck Sugar." He grunted his warm hand stroking over it like he could wipe them away. Sam heard another gasp nearby and turned to see Rick on the porch of the church.

"Did that happen the other night?" Rick drawled walking down the steps.

"What ya didn't check her for injuries after some fucker kicked the shit outta her?" Merle growled seemingly pissed off that Rick and Daryl didn't protect her.

"I knew she hit her head. I didn't see her get kicked." Rick explained and added, "Sam I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Sam swore turning around, her arms crossed defensively. "I'm fine, no permanent damage."

Merle glared at Rick a moment before growling out a indignant breath.

"If Sam hadn't gotten that knife…." he paused while he looked like his was trying to shake off the feeling from that night, "Took out the one on me with a knife throw."

Merle smirked and turned to her, "I knew ya'd use those knife skills I taught ya."

"Pffft fuck you old man. I knew how to throw a blade long before I met you."

"Keep tellin' ya'self that Sugar. Couldn't land a blade worth shit til I trained ya." He teased.

Rolling her eyes Sam playfully slapped his stomach, "Whatever. Rick you would've gotten I said I didn't do anything, anyone else would've done."

Rick shook his head and clapped Merle on the shoulder. "Got a keeper Merle."

Merle snorted and shrugged his hand off, "I know that Officer Friendly. Think I'm stupid or somethin'?"

Sam smirked at Merle's inability to not be an asshole to Rick despite the time spent living together. Rick let it roll off his back now though. He had grown accustom to Merle's prickly attitude.

"Never said that. We're gonna eat a bunch and drink wine. Ya in?" he asked both of them.

"Fuck yeah." Merle grunted and motioned for Sam to go inside. "See ya inside Sugar. Save me a bottle."

"Merle you aren't drinking a whole bottle." Sam scolded while pulling the door open.

"Ain't no one stoppin' me." He muttered and motioned for Rick to stay. "Hold up Sheriff."

 

* * *

They were all sitting around eating and chatting. The atmosphere was light and fun. The food was a welcome comfort. They had all been scraping by on almost nonexistent food and water for weeks. The change was greatly appreciated. Merle sat on the ground, his legs spread. Sam sat in between and rested her back against his chest. His right sleeveless arm rested across her waist, while his left hand rubbed her shoulders.

"Ain't got muscles under here no more Sam. Think your made of cement." He drawled as his thumb dug into an especially hard knot. Grunting at the pain Sam joked, "Don't be such a pussy. Just admit ya got weak old man hands."

Scoffing Merle squeezed her shoulder even harder making her yelp.

"Hush ya big baby." He chuckled as his grip softened, his thumb rubbing soothing circles as the muscle final uncoiled.

Sam got up and sat next to Merle, drinking some wine. Judith was getting passed around and when she got passed to Tyreese next to them, the baby reached her pudgy hands up towards Merle.

Merle rolled his eyes. "C'mere ya lil shit." He grumbled taking her in one arm. Judith slapped his rough cheeks while he wrinkled his nose and pretended to hate it. Rick laughed hoarsely and looked over at Carol with a bemused expression.

She smirked and explained, "Judith's taken a likin' to beating up Merle. I think she likes his foul mouth because she giggles when he curses."

Rick shook his head while titling his head upwards. "Her first word is gonna be a doozy."

"Pfft. Getting to have any first word is better than nothin' nowadays huh lil shithead?" Merle quipped while making a snarling face at the little girl who laughed in response. The others were watching him with the kid and smiling. He never really dealt with the baby while at the prison. Most probably figured Merle hated kids but they could see he was perfectly capable of handling one.

Sam watched with a tiny grin as he showed yet another side of himself.

'Big softy,' she thought humorously.

Merle was talking to Judith so quietly only Sam could hear his gruff words.

"Now listen 'ere ya lil shit. Your pa's back so he's gonna put up with ya now. Uncle Merle's done babyin' ya. Ain't got time for no whiny snots no more. Ya hear me princess?" The drooling baby was gnawing on her hand while she watched Merle with rapt attention.

Sam smirked and laughed quietly which resulted in a glare from Merle.

"Shuddup." He growled but smiled when Judith giggled and slapped his face again with wet hands.

Rick laughed at the sight. "She's not afraid of ya Merle."

"It's a good thing I'm a sucker for blondes ya lil shit. Now go hassle some other sumbitch." He grumbled while letting Rick take her.

Sam laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hand around his bicep. Leaning over he kissed her head. She was enjoying his being more openly affection. Before the fall of the prison Merle kept it to such a minimum some people didn't even know they were a couple. It seemed the lost time together broke another shell of armor he had.

Abraham cleared his throat and began talking about the trip to DC. Everyone joined in on the conversation. Merle was grumbling next to Sam and finally spoke up. "Hey Bill Nye. How do ya think the government's still round? Government's gone. They all went to the CDC. Saw it blown to shit." Motioning to the others who experienced Atlanta's CDC.

"That's just one of hundreds of government facilities." Eugene stated and added, "DC has the infrastructure to still be working even after a FUBAR of this magnitude."

Merle grunted and shook his head. "Findin' it hard to believe there's a cure for rotting corpses walking 'round. They growin' new limbs and skin?"

"It is possible." The man mumbled.

Merle snorted and shook his head. "Bullshit's what it is."

Abraham puffed up his chest stating angrily, "He knows what he's talkin' about, redneck. Ya probably wouldn't even understand him if he tried to explain it to you."

Sam groaned at this guy's insult because she knew it was going to set Merle off. If one thing was sure to piss him off it was when people doubted his intelligence just because he was a redneck. Truth be told Merle was better read than most people. He had confessed to her one of things he missed most about Woodbury was their well-stocked library.

"Tha' righ'? Maybe he can learn me sumpfin' then." He drawled in a thicker accent than normal. Sam chuckled and patted his shoulder, leaning over to whisper, "Don't bother. That ginger is desperately wantin' the guy to be real. Nothing's going to change his mind 'til they show up and find a burned out hole in the ground where the place should be."

"Ain't right to risk everyone's lives to take that fool there if he's a lyin bastard." Merle grumbled sipping from the bottle of wine they were sharing.

Rick was talking about the trip and agreed that they would go. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Merle. He was glowering at Rick and went to stand but Sam grabbed him. "Don't."

He looked at her worried eyes. Huffing a breath out his nose in irritation.

"Fine." Merle grumbled and sat down. Sam lay down; her head rest on Merle's leg. He twisted her hair around his finger and then combed through her tangled locks. Being careful to not disturb the giant bump on her head he stroked her hair until she passed out.

"She hasn't slept much since we met up." Rick spoke quietly then added, "Merle I know ya don't agree with the trip but truthfully what else do we have to lose?"

"We got a lot to lose Sheriff." Merle replied looking down at Sam sleeping. "Aint losin' her again and I'd hope to hell ya don't wanna lose those kids all cuz some dipshit with a bad haircut says he knows how to use a chemistry set."

Rick nodded and swallowed hard. "I think the group needs the hope. If we travel together, take it slow and steady…. I think it'll be fine. Plus we'll find more supplies as we travel. Maybe find another place to settle down in if DC doesn't turn out."

Merle sighed and let his head fall heavily against the wall. "Guess we'll find out. If it looks like my girl or my baby brother's in danger we're out. Ya hear. Ain't waitin 'round for y'all to change your minds. Ain't riskin their lives if we start hittin' shit storms on the road."

Rick nodded while rubbing Judith's back soothingly, "Thanks Merle…. I know that we've had our difficulties. I just want ya to know I appreciate everythin' you've done for this group. Ya kept my lil girl safe out there when ya didn't have to. Ya saved us back there in Terminus. I hope that we can all keep workin together to survive."

Merle chuckled and muttered, "Figured if I did some good deeds I'd find 'em again. Helpin' Sam outta Woodbury is what brought her to me, got me my baby brother back. Thought maybe it'd work again. I guess it did."

Rick smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Guess it did.

"Has anyone see Bob?" Sasha asked hurriedly when she came back inside, her eyes jumping around the room wildly.


	39. Chapter 39

Daryl, Carol and Bob were missing. Merle was moving through the dark forest looking for tracks with Sasha, Rick and Tyreese. He saw some prints but it was to dark to follow the trail. He growled in frustration. "Goddamnit. I knew I shoulda finished those fuckers up." Merle was pacing in front of the church, his hand rubbing his head roughly.

Ricks nodded in agreement and kept his eyes up as he scanned the surrounding forest. "Come on Merle. Let's hunker down, we start searching at dawn.

"Ain't got time. They got my brother, he's gonna be dinner." Merle snarled and started moving to the forest. Sam ran off the steps, "Merle. Don't."

He spun around and ground his teeth together. "Damnit Sam go back inside."

"For fucks sakes Merle. Don't' go out there. Wait til dawn. Please." She begged.

He glared at her and looked back into the forest. Sighing loudly Merle walked back towards her, "Sugar. I can't let them take my brother and Carol. She did right by me out there and I can't lose him again."

"I know, I know. Just come in for a moment. Get a pack at least in case you gotta hole up somewhere." She begged, her hand gripping the hem of his leather vest. "Please."

"Fine." Merle grumbled stomping toward the church while holding her wrist firmly.

Once inside he sat down and prepared a pack and reloaded his handgun.

Merle looked up and saw Sasha interrogating the priest. She seemed to think he was in on it but Merle knew it was the bastards from Terminus. The priest seemed to weak willed and stupid to have anything to do with their missing people. A sharp whistle caused his ears to perk up and he peered outside with Glenn.

"There's something.. there's someone outside lying in the grass." Glenn shouted to the others.

Once the exited the door they found Bob on the ground in the grass and walkers coming through the woods. After killing the dead and pulling him inside they saw that his leg amputated below the knee. They got Bob lying down near the pulpit and everyone crouched around him.

Bob woke up enough to explain, "I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out. I woke up outside this place. It looked like a school. It was that guy, Gareth and five other ones. They were eating my leg right in front of me." a couple people gasped as he continued, "Like it was nothing. All proud like they had it all figured out."

Merle ground his teeth and was about to ask about Daryl when Rick spoke, "Did they have Daryl and Carol?"

"Gareth said they drove off." Bob said his voice strained as pain wracked his body.

Merle wasn't sure what to make of the fact his brother drove off with Carol but he did know they had to find the cannibals and put the sick fucks down.

"Do we have anything for pain?" Sasha asked her hand gripping Bob's as he shuddered in agony. Rosita started to stand but Bob growled, "Save 'em."

"Bob…" Sasha began but he interrupted her by pulling his shirt down exposing a huge infected bite wound. Merle hissed through his teeth and listened as the man told his girlfriend he was bitten on the food bank run. Shaking his head Merle stepped away for a moment to figure out what their next step should be. He needed to find Daryl but if they drove off there was no way of knowing where the hell they went. The priority was taking out the cannibals and protecting the group.

Gabriel told Rick that the elementary school was a ten-minute walk and they began discussing their plan. Rick was adamant about going to find the killers and Merle agreed but something felt off about the plan to head to the school.

"They just dropped him off. They ain't gonna go back and take eyes off us. I bet my left nut they're sittin' out there in them woods waitin' for us to leave people behind to find 'em. Gonna try to split the herd."

Rick rubbed his chin and drawled, "Might be right."

"Might?" Merle rasped and chuckled, "Been dealin' with assholes like this for a long time Sheriff. Arrogant assholes that think they know us better than we know ourselves. They gonna think we ain't thinkin' right. That we are scared lil pussies hidden in 'ere."

Sam walked forward and spoke for the first time since finding Bob on the lawn. "We could make like we're going to the school, wait and then jump them from behind. We take our heavy hitters, our guns and make a show of it, just like the Governor."

"I agree." Glenn spoke up and added, "If we lure them in we can catch them by surprise."

The group agreed except for Abraham who was pacing angrily in the background.

He marched forward and exclaimed, "Time for a reality check. We all need to leave for DC right now."

"Daryl and Carol are gonna be back. We're not goin' anywhere without them." Rick stated firmly his shoulders squaring as if ready for a fight. Merle approached the two men who seemed to edging toward an argument. He was going to jump into the fray of it if they did throw down. He was pissed off and ready to take it out on some one and the huge redhead had been getting on his nerves since the moment he spouted off about DC and a supposed cure.

"I respect that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene. I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier." Abe drawled before walking towards the doors, "So if y'all won't come, good luck to you. We'll go our separate ways."

Merle walked towards them and sneered, "Ya leavin' on foot?"

The large man turned around, anger flaring in his eyes, "We fixed that damn bus ourselves."

"I don't give a flyin fuck." Merle snarled his eyes burning holes into the giant ginger.

Rick joined Merle's side and spoke matter-of-factly, "There are a lot more of us." His words could be taken as a statement of them needing the vehicle more because of the number of people but there was a hint of threat in the words.

'We can take you out with no problem,' was the veiled meaning.

Merle knew without a doubt he would take down all three of the DC advocates without a single grain of guilt. His main concern was standing around him and the other three were still outsiders in Merle's book. Expendable.

"You want to keep it that way? You should come." Abe responded apparently taking it as a blanket statement rather than a threat.

"Carol saved your life. We saved your life." Rick answered his tone biting, his hand pointing at the man's chest aggressively.

"Well, I'm trying to save yours. Save everyone's." Abraham shouted while pointing back, aiming at Rick's face.

"We're not goin' anywhere without our people." Rick hissed without backing down, his body angling forward. Merle kept his eyes on the jarhead waiting for him to make a threatening move. He was aching to punch someone in the face. The last few weeks were taking it's toll on Merle's precious grasp of controlling his aggressive tendencies. He could feel himself regressing to the use of violence to solve problems.

"Your people took off." Abraham sneered back.

Merle growled loudly his chest puffing up as rage unfurled inside him, "They're comin' back Asshole."

"To what, picked-over bones?!" Abraham shouted his hand tightening on his rifle grip. Rick stepped forward reaching for the redhead's bicep, ordering, "You're not taking…"

The two men scuffled until Rosita and Glen split them up. "Do you really think that you're gonna be any safer leaving right now in the middle of the night?" Glenn asked his expression weary. Merle didn't blame him, he was pretty tired of dealing with all of the bullshit. It seemed there was always some asshole trying to take what was theirs. Some monster trying to kill them.

The group argued a few more minutes and came to the conclusion that if they stayed to help with the threat Tara, Maggie and Glenn would leave with them in the morning for DC. Merle didn't agree with it. They shouldn't be splitting up and if the threats were gone in the morning why the hell not stick around until Daryl and Carol returned? He said as much but was brushed off by the jarhead and his Latina girlfriend.

 

* * *

Carl, Rosita, Tyreese, Sam and the priest stayed behind with Judith and Bob while everyone else left to 'get the cannibals.' They exited the church and headed into the woods shadows to wait for signs of the threatening group. Soon Merle saw movement and watched as the other group headed straight for the church. He knew they would go for the weaker targets instead of following them into the woods.

'Fuckin pussies.' He scoffed inwardly.

"We wait until they're inside," Rick rasped quietly watching as they broke the lock on the church door and moved inside. They walked confidently as if they had nothing to fear. Merle couldn't wait to destroy that arrogance.

Soon Merle's and the others ran back to the church and quietly opened the door. Rick and Merle slide into the church behind the cannibals. The others followed quietly into the deep shadows of the church, their weapons aimed at the backs of the cannibals. Merle crouched low as he approached on their left. They were crowded around the door holding the others and threatening to shoot the hinges out. Judith was crying inside and the sound made Merle's heart clench. The thought that the people in front of him would most likely kill the defenseless infant and eat her made his blood boil. He wanted to gut each one of them slowly and make them suffer long terrible deaths. Abraham took his shots, killing both gunmen at the doorway who were about to shoot into the room.

"Put your guns on the floor." Rick demanded, his voice steely and harsh, his silenced gun aimed at Gareth from the shadows.

"Rick, we'll fire right into that office. So you lower your gun." Gareth hollered back.

Rick didn't wait for any more discussion. He shot Gareth's hand, the man's fingers exploding outwards and his gun dropping to the floor. Merle smirked at his screams and stalked forward toward the other men.

"Put your guns on the floor and kneel." Rick repeated, his hand calm and the gun steady as he pointed it at the other man refusing to drop his weapon. Merle recognized him as the man they had caught before entering Terminus. The man that Tyreese had claimed to have killed. The thought that he had lied and let the disgusting son of a bitch go caused Merle to grind his teeth angrily. He knew he would be having some angry words with the 'lying coward'.

"Do what he says. Martin, there's no choice here." Gareth whimpered his hand clutching his bleeding limb.

"Yeah, there is." Martin muttered his gun rising slightly. "Wanna bet?" Abraham hissed as he moved out of the shadows.

Merle walked out further showing himself to the other kneeling individuals. His metal sleeve propped up a high power rifle, the sights were on the nearest monster's head. He was drilling his piercing blues into their skulls. Those horrible people were responsible for the deaths of probably hundreds of innocent people. They'd slaughtered them and eaten them like cattle.

Sam could've been one of them. She could've gone in that place and never returned. Merle wanted to tear them apart. Rip them to pieces. He wanted his arms coated in blood.

"No point in begging, right?" Gareth whined his back curled over as pain riddled his thin frame. Merle smirked at the guy's agony and watched the others look at him nervously.

"No." Rick drawled circling the kneeling man his gun trained on his forehead.

"Still, you could have killed us when you came in." Gareth grasped at straws, "There had to be a reason for that."

"We didn't want to waste the bullets." Rick answered bluntly. Merle watched Rick look at the man with gleaming predatory eyes. He could see the feral look on Rick's face and understood where the man was coming from. The anger rolling of him was palpable and Merle knew what was coming next would be bloody and incredibly painful for the kneeling men and woman. He felt no guilt or shame in the matter. They were cleaning house and keeping others from falling prey to them.

"We used to help people. We saved people. Things changed. They came in and… After that... I know that you've been out there, but I can see it. You don't know what it is to be hungry." Gareth ranted while groaning in pain. Merle scoffed at his ridiculous assumption. He's been starving since he was a kid. He never thought about eating someone.

"You don't have to do this. We can walk away. And we will never cross paths again. I promise you. " Gareth begged his face cracking from either fear or pain. Maybe both.

"But you'll cross someone's path." Rick responded coolly, as he tucked his gun away, "You'd do this to anyone, right?" He pulled out his red handled machete and drawled, "Besides, I already made ya a promise."

Merle watched him rear back and slam the sharp blade into the crouched man's face. A high-pitched scream echoed into the rafters of the vaulted ceilings. The blood sprayed across the wood floor and onto the ex sheriff deputy's chest. The others attacked the cannibals as they screamed "No".

Merle slid his rifle behind his back quickly and grabbed the closest man, shoving him against the stained glass window. He drove his bayonet into his stomach, pulling the blade upwards gutting they evil bastard in two as he struggled to get away.

Merle snarled into his face as he coughed up blood and gurgled a keening wail. Keeping his blade inside Merle shoved higher before tossing the body aside. Thrusting forward he stabbed the corpse's skull to prevent him from changing.

When Merle cut his eyes to the others he saw Rick slamming his machete repeatedly into Gareth's body until the man's center was nothing but savaged gore. Abraham was beating a man to death with his rifle butt and Sasha was stabbing another.

The door opened and Tyreese looked out in shock as Sasha plunged a knife repeated into the man he had apparently let live.

"Ya said he was dead." Merle growled while pointing at the now mutilated corpse. "Ya let that fucker live and he helped get Bob."

Tyreese only stared at the scene before backing up into the room. Soon the priest came out with a horrified expression, his hands clutching a rosary. "This is the Lord's house."

"Nah. It's just four walls and roof." Maggie spoke up her hands lazily holding her rifle before she walked away. Merle's chin dipped in agreement and he drawled, "Peaches is right. Ain't no God no more _father_. Bes' get used to it." The one time respected title said as an insult.

Merle entered the room with others to say goodbye to Bob. The man was getting worse and it wouldn't be long for him to pass away. He had lost too much blood and the fever was now taking over his compromised immune system.

Merle watched everyone sit with Bob, some speaking quiet words with the sick man. After Maggie and Glenn backed away Merle made his way over to Bob's side.

"Never got to apologize to you for the vet hospital. " Bob said hoarsely, "never shoulda done that."

Merle sat down next him, his head bowed slightly rasping, "Ain't gotta apologize. I been there, done worse. It worked out, ya saved Sam gettin' those meds mixed right. Thank ya for that."

"Nah. No thanks needed. But gotta do me a favor." Bob croaked his eyes jumping towards the door where Sasha leaned into Tyreese's chest. "Will you keep an eye on Sash for me? You and Sam?"

"Course. She's family. She'll be a'right." Merle drawled with a nod, his hand gripping Bob's forearm, before leaving the room. He met up with Sam who was sitting with Michonne near the back of the church. She gave him a sad smile as he approached.

"You say goodbye?" She asked quietly, her hand pulling his wrist to get him to sit with her. Nodding he grunted a confirmation as he slumped down in the pew. Michonne joined Rick to help remove the bodies from the church floor.

Merle brushed the hair off Sam's forehead and muttered, "Ya look exhausted sugar."

"I am. Feel like I haven't slept good since before I got sick at the prison." She sighed and leaned heavily into Merle side.

"Well we gotta wait a couple hours to start lookin' for Daryl. The others are leavin' at first light too. How bout we lay down for a couple hours?" Merle suggested motioning to a corner without blood in it. Sam nodded drowsily and headed to the small nook to rest up. Merle removed his apparatus and stretched out, pulling Sam against his chest, her head resting atop his heart. He felt her breathing deepen and soon her body went lax.

His hand was gently holding her forearm on his chest while his unsheathed right arm held her close. Merle lay unable to close his eyes while Sam slept. Daryl and Carol were still missing and he was pissed that his brother ran off without a word but figured it had to have been important. Daryl wasn't one to leave the group for no reason. Merle just hoped they hadn't run into trouble.

Sam started dreaming, her leg twitching and her hand clenching the fabric of his shirt. A sudden sob tore out of her chest making Merle jump. He cupped her head and stroked her temple like he used to in the prison. His fingers stroking through her hair, encouraging her to settle down.

"I gotcha Sugar." He rasped quietly, his lips grazing her forehead. Slowly her body relaxed and her breathing evened out. Merle saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Rick was pacing with Judith, his hand rubbing comforting circles on her tiny back.

"She have nightmares a lot?" Rick whispered.

Merle narrowed his eyes. Having people see him be affectionate with his girl was still uncomfortable. It made him want to lash out but he had Sam relaxing again.

"Yeah. Prolly why she didn' sleep much the last couple weeks with y'all." He responded quietly. Rick nodded and watched the surly redneck hold the woman like she was made of glass. "Got a problem officer?" Merle drawled after Rick's eyes didn't leave them.

"No it's just... You're good for each other." Rick replied quietly as he kissed his daughter's forehead, walking away to lay Judith down.

Merle only grunted in response having no words to describe how good Sam was for him. She was the first thing he thought of in the morning and usually the last thing before he slept.

The decision to break her out of Woodbury caused a shift inside him. He'd found himself thinking of situations and people differently. He still wouldn't classify himself as a good person but he would say he was trying.

Merle couldn't erase all the bad shit he'd done his whole life but he was trying to not shovel more shit onto the pile. He wouldn't even deny that Sam was responsible for that change.

Merle couldn't imagine how Sam being with an old redneck like him was good for her though, other than keeping her safe.

'Didn' even do tha' ya Asshole.' He berated himself inwardly. He would die for her though. If it came down to it, he'd do anything for Sam.

The time moving on the road with Carol, Tyreese and the kid was difficult but the hardest part was not knowing where Sam was. His chest had hurt when he thought about her and what could've happened to her. He felt similar for Daryl but he knew Daryl would survive pretty much anything like himself.

Sam though, being a pretty little thing in this world made her a huge target. She could take care of herself that's for damn sure but pit her against a group of able-bodied men who hadn't seen a woman in months and she wouldn't walk away. Even with a group she'd been almost assaulted and hurt by a group of sick bastards. Merle smirked at the thought of her killing them and helping his brother. Rick and Daryl had told him a more detailed version of the night. He had held Rick up the day before to get the full story. Sam wasn't going to give him the gory details and he had to know just how bad it was. He couldn't not know. Rick had been adamant that her quick reaction to the threat on top of her and the knife she miraculously aimed at his attacker saved them that night. Merle's chest filled with pride for his girl.

Looking down at her on his shoulder, he let his eyes trace the lines of her relaxed face. Her dark lashes lying on her soft cheeks. The dip in her top lip creating a little shadow. The bump on her nose from where it had been broken by her stepdad. She had a freckle on her temple that he liked to kiss and the light scar along her jaw he would lick while thrusting inside her. Merle had to shift slightly as he became hard just looking at her delicate face thinking about being inside her. Even with bruises and cuts she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Merle squeezed his eyes shut. He needed sleep if he was going to be any use the following day.

 

* * *

Sam watched as Glenn and Maggie climbed onto the bus. Her chest was aching at the idea of the group splitting up yet again. She stood next to Merle who was very vocal about his thoughts on the matter. He felt they should just wait for their two missing group members now that threat was gone. Sam couldn't agree more but the redheaded giant wouldn't listen to reason. She waved at Maggie and gave her a sad smile before the bus door closed. Soon they were pulling out and away from the church leaving only a dust cloud in their wake.

Turning to Merle she said, "This feels wrong."

Merle sighed and pulled her into his side drawling, "I know Sugar. Ain't right splittin' up like this but they chose it."

Rick sauntered over, his face tense and worried. "Should we go look for them or wait to see if they show up?"

Merle rubbed his jaw and grudgingly admitted, "No way of knowin' where they went. We don't even know where they found a car. No tellin' which direction they went."

Rick exhaled angrily and asked, "Can ya find tracks? Maybe see if the school is where they got it?"

"S'pose so. I can go take a look."

Sam shifted to see Merle's face, "I'm coming with you."

"No," Merle responded instantly as he pulled away to retrieve his pack. Sam followed behind him and growled, "I'm going with you Merle. We aren't splitting up."

Merle turned toward Sam, his face softening at the sight of her strained eyes and sighed, "Fine. Ya do as I say."

"Yes master," she snarked picking up her rifle and canteen. She heard him snicker and mutter, "That's more like it, Sugar."

 

* * *

They found Daryl's tracks leading them to a dirt road and eventually tire tracks that were recent. Merle grumbled and followed them until they hit the pavement. Looking back at Sam he drawled, "Well, ain't no way of followin' with 'em on these roads. We might as well head back."

"Should we check out that school for supplies?"

"Bob said it was overrun." Merle answered while heading down the road. Sam followed and asked, "Where are we goin'?"

"Le's follow this for awhile and see if we find any other buildings. Gonna need more supplies for the trip." He explained as they strolled down the seemingly endless dirt road. Sam had her rifle resting in her arms comfortably and watched their sides as they moved. Merle walked confidently but hyperaware of their surroundings. They had killed the cannibals but that didn't mean there weren't other threats out in the woods.

Eventually they hit a tiny subdivision of ranchers that looked looted but were worth a shot. The first one they entered still had walkers in it so they knew there might still be supplies. After killing the biters they split up to search the house. Sam found a small stash of medicine and some extra clothing for the woman of the group. Merle joined her after a few minutes carrying a duffle bag with a few canned goods and a crowbar.

They continued in the same fashion and soon were clearing the final house. After killing the last walker Sam went into the master bathroom to search while Merle headed to the garage. Sam was emptying the first aid supplies from the medicine cabinet when Merle joined her in they tiny room.

"Anythin' good Sugar?" he asked leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"Some first aid stuff." She replied zipping up her now full backpack. Merle hummed and walked forward, his normal swagger in full swing. Sam felt the room fill with an electric buzz as his eyes roamed over her. She smiled slowly and she whispered, "You're lookin' at me like a plate of steak and potatoes."

"Sugah I'd take ya over a steak everyday o'tha week." He drawled his accent thick like molasses and just as smooth. Sam almost whimpered at the sound but instead yanked him towards her, crashing her mouth to his.

Merle pressed Sam into the bathroom wall, his hand cupping the back of her neck and mouth exploring hers. She wound her hands up his ribs, her fingers tangling in the leather. He groaned as Sam sucked on his tongue, her mouth greedily moving against his.

Pulling back he scraped his teeth along her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste her. "Fuck Sugar. Been too long." He rasped his voice desperate and rough. "Missed ya so fuckin much."

Sam gasped as Merle's hand slide up her shirt kneading her breast, a thumb roughly brushing across her nipple.

"Fuck Merle, me too." Sam groaned her hips rolling in search of friction. Merle laughed gruffly and slid his hand down between her thighs. His fingers rubbed the rough denim while he demanded, "Gotta fuck ya Sam. Now. I gotta."

Sam tore her hands away and quickly unclasped her belt, her weapons falling to the floor with a loud clatter. Soon her jeans and underwear where down and Merle spun her around, placing her hands on the wall. His hand slid up her back and down her ribs, the calloused fingertips trailed by goose bumps. She heard him unbuckle his pants and then pull her hips back, patting her legs apart slightly. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her breath coming in short gasps. The pure want was palpable in the room. Sam arched back and felt his hard cock slid along her wet lips. The heat from his body lit a fire in Sam's core, she could feel wetness on her inner thighs as the need ratcheted up to a fever pitch.

Merle growled loudly as Sam engulfed him, the wet heat causing shudders to run up his spine. Their groans echoed in the tiny tiled room.

"Oh Jesus Sam," he rasped his hand grabbing her hip, his mouth kissing along her neck as he bowed over her body. "So fuckin tight sweetheart." He groaned roughly, his whisker scratching her sticky neck.

Sam panted, her hips rolling back against Merle as he thrust hard and deep. She could feel his strong thighs and stomach brushing against her. Sweat slick skin and gasps overwhelmed all Sam's senses.

Merle whispered muffled words into the nap of her neck, his hot breathe tickling the stray hairs sticking to her skin. Everything about the movements and sounds was heady to Sam. The feel of his hand on her skin, the friction of his cock sliding into her and the warm breathe against the curve of her neck. She was being consumed by Merle, swallowed whole by the sensations flooding through her body.

"Merle. Fuck. I'm..." She gasped as her body flushed with heat, her legs began buckling. Brilliant pleasure spikes moved from her core across her body. With curled toes and spots of light flashing behind her clenched eyes Sam became unglued, moaning loudly. Merle moved his right arm under her stomach, holding her up as he thrust through her orgasm.

"That's it's Sugar. Oh Jesus." He moaned as he came in long pulsing throbs inside her. The spasming muscles of her tight walls pulling out every drop. Rocking into her while his heart beat hard and fast against her back. Merle tucked his head against Sam's neck, his arms wrapping around her as they caught their breath. The room was humid and warm, filled with the scent of frantic lovemaking.

"I love you, Samantha," he drawled his hand laying flat against her thumping chest as he kissed her neck and shoulder. She hummed as his lips traced the curve of her neck, his lips grazing the ridge of her ear.

"Love you too Merle." Sam whispered turning back to kiss him over her shoulder. Their mouths melting together, Sam let her tongue twirl around Merle's. His hand stroked her ribs and hip, across her stomach and dipped between her thighs. She twitched as he hit the sensitive flesh. A deep chuckle resonated against her back from Merle's broad chest.

"So wet 'n soft." He murmured his fingers stroking her lips, his cock still buried deep and hardening again. "Never get enough ya Sugar. Ya feel how much I want ya. Gettin' me hard again."

Sam moaned as he rolled is hips into her, his hot skin pushing into her slowly. They moved together, synchronized thrusts and rocking of hips. Merle groaned deeply as her muscles clenched around his cock, Sam's pussy begging him to stay. Soon their movements were less planned and wilder. She reached back her nails digging into Merle's ribs as her body shuddered with a leg weakening orgasm. The fluttering inside her triggered Merle's making him growl loudly and plunge home. Sam gasped, her forehead resting against the wall as Merle pulled out before spinning her around and into his chest. Cupping her face and kissing Sam softly, his lips teased hers. She hummed with contentment as she wrapped her arms around Merle's torso, her hands flat on his back. Sam wanted to feel every inch of him against her body. Merle kissed her temple and rasped, "Gotta go sugar. Been gone to long."

Sam nodded and then stumbled slightly when she tried to get ready to leave. She stood on wobbly legs as Merle helped her get cleaned up and dressed. Once belted up he pulled her into his arms, his mouth kissed her neck and jaw until he met her mouth. Slow and deep kissing as their calmed their racing hearts.

"I love you Merle." She whispered her lips grazing his rough jaw. Merle hummed and rasped, "Love you sweetheart."


	40. Chapter 40

Merle was sharpening his knives while watching Sam sleep curled up on his bed roll. Their impromptu scavenging trip and the vigorous christening of the looted house had apparently tuckered her out. Merle smirked thinking about her pressed against the wall while he was buried deep inside her.

'Fuckin so hot,' he groaned inwardly and adjusted his suddenly to tight jeans. The sound of the church door opening had Merle looking up and watching Gabriel come back inside his voice low but hurried, "Something's out there."

Merle hopped up and exited the church to see Michonne near the edge of the woods speaking to someone. He climbed down the steps quickly and saw Daryl as well as a teenage kid.

"The fuck Daryl?" Merle growled stomping over, "Where'd ya fuck off to? Where's Carol?" He felt his heart clench at the missing woman.

"She's in Atlanta. I got shit to tell ya, le's do it all at once." Daryl responded pushing past Merle and Michonne muttering, "This is Noah."

Merle glared at the kid feeling untrusting of any new face. The teen cowered under the gaze, his lanky frame limping after Daryl. Merle looked at Michonne who shrugged then followed the other two. Soon Rick was woken by the noise and they stood at the back of the church discussing what Daryl found out.

Beth was being held at Grady Memorial hospital in Atlanta. The car that had taken her that fateful night belonged to a bunch of power hungry police officers. Merle sneered at the knowledge, "Fuckin pigs."

Rick rolled his eyes at the insult and rasped, "Carol?"

"Carol's there too. They hit her with their car. Took 'er away but they got doctors to help 'er. This is Noah, he knows Beth. She helped him escape." Daryl informed them and continued to describe the place she was being held and the power they held over the residents. Most patients didn't choose to end up there and were now indentured servants with no hope of escape. A plan was quickly devised and it was decided a group would travel back to Grady. They would do whatever possible to save both women. Merle looked over at Sam who was still knocked out and rasped, "Who's stayin?"

"I'd like Michonne, Sam and Carl to stay with Judith." Rick answered his eyes dancing over to Michonne. The woman gave him a nod before asking, "The priest?"

"He stays. Sam and you can keep an eye on him." Rick responded his hands resting on his low riding holster. "Will Sam be ok stayin'?" he asked his eyes cutting to Merle's.

"I don' care if she's ok with it, she's stayin'. She's far from healthy." Merle drawled gruffly, his statement getting a snort out of Michonne.

"You realize who you're talking about right?" she asked crossing her arms, a cheshire grin splitting her amused face. Merle scoffed, "She's gotta rest. We walked a ton yesterday. Lookit 'er. She's out, don' even hear us talkin'."

"Ok it's decided. Me, Merle, Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese and Noah will go to Atlanta. We'll get Beth and Carol and come back here." Rick instructed his eyebrows raised waiting for any disagreements. Merle nodded and drawled, "First light?"

Merle tipped his chin to Michonne who returned to watch. Rick, Daryl and Merle stayed to talk about what Daryl had missed while he was in Atlanta.

"Don't fuckin run off like that again, ya hear?" Merle growled, jabbing his finger into his kid brother's chest.

"Didn' have a choice. I couldn't loose the car." Daryl snapped angrily swatting Merle's hand away. Merle glowered at him and hissed, "We were attacked while ya ran off playin superhero, asshole."

"Wha'?" his brother asked with a furrowed brow, his eyes jumping to Rick's tension filled gaze.

Rick sighed and scrubbed his face, his shoulders slumping, "Bob got taken by the Terminus sickos. Ate his damn leg in front of 'em. He was bit at the food bank, hid it."

"Fuck," Daryl grunted his eyes looking towards Sasha and Tyreese. The woman was lying down but obviously awake. "Ya kill 'em?" he growled his eyes jumping to Merle's stony face.

"Yeah we did, then the big fuckin' ginger took Maggie, Glenn and the lesbo to DC. They left this mornin'. Didn't wanna wait for your dumbasses t'come back from who tha fuck know's where." Merle ranted harshly his accent coming out thick and angry.

"Fuckin' kiddin me?" Daryl snapped, his eyes jumping around the group looking for the others.

Rick put his hand out as if to calm Daryl and explained, "They were gonna leave as soon as we found Bob. Abraham wasn't risking Eugene's life on us. Glenn got 'em to stay to help as long as he and Maggie left in the morning. Tara offered to go also. Didn't like it but it was the only way we could do it."

Merle crossed his thick arms defensively and struggled to express the fear he had for his brother without saying it out right. "Try t'not leave us in the lurch again? I know ya found 'er. t's good ya did but shit! We thought they had ya. I didn'…. just fuckin' drop a note or somethin' next time, Darylina." Merle looked at his brother with a stern yet pained expression.

Daryl nodded, chewing his thumb looking guilty, "A'right."

They spoke the rest of the night on a plan and a route. Merle kept glancing at Sam's sleeping form with dread. He knew she wasn't going to let him leave easily. They had promised each other to never be apart again. He was breaking that promise and he knew it was going to stress Sam out.

 

* * *

"Sugar, Rick needs ya to stay with them kids. I'm needed in Atlanta." Merle rasped quietly to Sam who stood against the wall of the church. She watched as the others finished packing their bags, her arms crossed angrily.

"I don't feel good about this Merle." She muttered her eyes prickling at the thought of separating again. They had just found each other again and she feared what could happen. Merle pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back before ya know it."

She felt him nuzzle into her hair and his hand flex, his fingers squeezing her closer.

Sam hugged him tighter, tilting her face upwards to kiss him properly. Their lips teased each other and tongues stroked. Heat rushed up her chest and painted her cheeks. The man was like a drug. As soon as he started touching her and kissing her, Sam wanted to tear his clothes off. She moaned as she felt him hard against her stomach and the bite of his fingers into the flesh of her hip.

A throat clearing brought them out of their little bubble. "Gotta go Merle." Daryl drawled awkwardly. Sam glared at him despite the situation not being his fault. When he looked down nervously Sam sighed, "Sorry Daryl. I'm just worried about you guys leaving."

He nodded and tried to reassure her, "Ya know we'll be fine."

"I know, I know Dixons can't die yadayadayada." She teased looking up at Merle, "You better come back or I swear to Christ I'll…. I'll. I don't know but it won't be pretty."

Merle chuckled and kissed her chastely, "I'll be back soon sweetheart."

They hugged and then she waved goodbye to everyone before closing the large wood doors. Michonne and Carl started nailing it shut with the wood from the pews they broke up. Sam picked up the crying Judith to soothe her. The little girl was having none of it though, her keening reaching a fever pitch.

"Fuck how does Merle do this shit." She cursed bouncing the girl around. Judith's cries stopped and she looked up with teary eyes. Sam narrowed hers and whispered, "You really do like cussed words Huh?"

A whimper started with a wobbly chin and flushed cheeks, Judith was on the road to a full-blown scream so Sam whispered, "Fuckin' shit."

The little girl's cries stopped and she gurgled. Rolling her eyes Sam informed the others, "Carl the only thing that stops your sister from crying is when I say cuss words."

Carl chuckled and suggested, "Well keep fuckin' cussing then."

Sam snickered at his foul mouth when his dad wasn't present and whispered, "Dixon men are a bad fuckin' influences on huh lil ass kicker?" Soon the girl was napping after Sam sung a lullaby of foul-mouthed insults that would make a sailor blush.

After laying the baby down Sam noticed Gabriel scrubbing the stained floor while Carl tried to get him to pick a weapon. Sam wasn't too sure she wanted the guy to have a weapon, he seemed unhinged since his confession. Apparently he had locked his whole congregation out while they were eaten alive. It just reaffirmed Sam's belief that religion was pointless. The man who was supposed to be holier than thou was just another idiot capable of atrocities. No one was any better than anyone else. No one was free of doing wrong or committing evil acts, especially in the new world.

 

* * *

Sam was eating a can of peaches with Carl and Judith. They had been integrating some mashed fruit into her diet to get her on solid food. Formula was becoming nonexistent and the girl would need to adapt.

"You think they'll be back tonight?" Carl asked his tone hopeful.

"No. The drives a couple hours, figure a few hours to deal with the rescue, then a couple hours back... They'll rest half way home probably. That's if everything goes smoothly." Sam explained honestly. She didn't want to get the kids hopes up and have them dashed at sundown.

Carl looked down anxiously and Sam added to reassure the kid, "They'll be back though."

"I know it's just... I don't like us get separated again." Carl muttered, his hand fiddling with a pocketknife. Sam watched him carving his name into the wood floor.

She patted his back and agreed, "Me neither kid."

"Not a kid." Carl snapped but without any real bite.

"Me neither man." Sam amended.

"That's better." He smirked watching Sam put a spoonful of peaches in Judith's open mouth. The little girl smacked her lips and stuck her fist in while mushing the peaches, half of the fruit spilling out onto her shirt. Carl laughed and helped Sam scoop it back into the girl's mouth. Sam watched Michonne speak to Gabriel as he peeked through the office door. She quirked an eyebrow at the man's odd behavior.

"Don't trust that guy. Okay?" Sam stated her eyes coming back to the teen's.

Carl snorted, "Ya sound like dad."

Sam grinned, "Well your dads a smart man and I'm a smart woman. That guy's got a screw loose."

"Don't we all?" Carl quipped with a tiny smile, his blues eyes so much like his dad's.

Sam shook her head and turned to look at Carl head on. She wanted him to know that she was serious about her warning, "True but all of us would have each other's backs. He'll cut and run at the first sign of trouble. Don't trust him to keep you safe."

"Fine but not everyone's bad." Carl conceded his hand wiping the excessive food from Judith's little drool covered chin.

"I know. Look how many people we have in our family." Sam explained then continued, "I'm just saying even if he's good, even if he hasn't done as bad of things like the other people we've run into, doesn't mean he won't hurt us. He might not do it intentionally but he would put us at risk. So please just be safe okay?"

Carl chewed his lip and then nodded, "Okay Sam. I will"

"Thanks." She replied with a smile, "Now let's get your sister to sleep some more."

 

* * *

A pounding on the front door had the trio running to the boarded up entrance. Gabriel was somehow outside screaming for help. Sam could hear snarling walkers and the man's desperate pleas. Carl started trying to remove the boards. Sam yanked him away, "No Carl!"

"We have to save him!" the teen shouted, his hand pointing at the boarded up doorway.

"No he went out there on purpose. We aren't risking our lives for him." She shouted back, moving to block the door from Carl's reach.

Michonne looked at both of them and seemed to be torn with indecision. Carl tried yanking away from Sam but she pushed him into the wall holding him back.

"Carl! If we open that door we'll die!" Sam exclaimed her hands trying to keep a hold on Carl's narrow frame.

Gabriel screams were getting high and more frantic, the walkers were growling and moaning. Michonne nodded to Sam telling her she agreed. Carl's hands were gripping Sam's biceps painfully as he shouted, "We can't let him die!"

"CARL! Your dad gave me one job! Protect you and Judith. I'm not risking your lives for that crazy fucker!" Sam screamed in his face. She wasn't going to risk the two things she was trusted to keep safe. Not only would Rick never forgive her but she would never forgive herself if they were killed.

The man's screams became fever pitched and the crowd of walkers ferocious. Sam heard them tearing into the guy and closed her eyes as the screams cut off with a revolting gurgle. Carl was struggling, kicking her shins and scratching her arms but Sam held him still.

"You're a murderer!" He screamed, his hands beating on her back. "We coulda saved him!"

"Shut up! We need to be quiet. He brought a herd to our fucking doorstep." She snapped pushing against the kid, trying to pin his arms from hitting her.

The teen shoved her with all his weight, her legs stumbling away. Michonne went after him while Sam looked outside. There was a large group of walkers and there was a possibility that they'd have to run anyways. The damn priest led a large group straight to their doorstep.

"Fucking asshole." Sam grumbled as she counted how many head were outside.

Walking to the backroom she saw Michonne laying the planks over the hole Gabriel used to escape. She met her eye and Sam could tell she was still questioning Sam's decision. Sam felt guilty but the man left the safety of the building and then brought danger to them. Their shelter was now compromised and Sam couldn't bring herself to really regret what she did.

Carl was holding Judith and shooting daggers at Sam. She left him to it and peered through the woods slats. She could see the area was flooding with dead bodies. They were pounding on the front door and moaning, scratching along the wood planked walls. The dead knew they were inside the church and had gotten around the giant spikes the group had installed.

"Do we need to run?" Michonne asked with apprehension, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Probably." Sam grunted her eyes scanning the surrounding woods. She tried to remember where the subdivision Merle and her visited was and if they could secure one of the houses.

"Fucking priest." She hissed angrily pacing by the doorway.

 

* * *

_Meanwhile in Atlanta._

 

The group was discussing the plan to get Beth and Carol back. They stood in an abandoned warehouse. Rick was outlining his thoughts on infiltrating the hospital to rescue the girls. Merle was ready for whatever was decided. He wanted to go in, kill some assholes, grab their family and get back to Sam. The longer it took, the longer he was going to have to worry about her being so far away.

"At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol. Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go." Rick explained his finger pointing out spots on a crudely drawn map of the hospital, "We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out."

"How?" Tyreese asked, his hand wringing the grip of his rifle. Merle glared at the man still burning with anger about the lie he told about Martin.

Rick answered flatly as if there weren't any other answer, "He slits his throat. This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand. They're not expecting us." Looking back down at the map Rick continued, "From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons." Everyone was nodding but their expressions were a mixture of apprehension and fear.

"We need to be fast. Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Merle, Daryl, you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. I got Dawn. If they're smart, the rest of them will give up. Then it'll be six on three." Rick concluded standing from his crouched position, brushing dirt off his hands.

Daryl grunted, "Seven on three once we get a weapon to Beth." Merle raised and eyebrow at the statement but Daryl just nodded in response.

'Guess Blondie grew up,' Merle thought to himself.

"13 on three. The wards will help." Noah chimed in.

Tyreese stepped forward and stated, "That's best case. What's worst case? All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. Then it's not quiet. All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around."

Merle grunted scoffing, "If that's what it takes. 'cause unlike ya we're ready to kill for what's ours."

Tyreese glared at Merle and shook his head angrily, "If we get a couple of her cops alive out here, we do an even trade. Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home."

Merle rolled his eyes and looked at Daryl seeing his brother's face grow hopeful. Merle's eyes narrowed at the sight realizing his brother didn't want to go in aggressive and silent either.

"Yeah, I get it. And it might work…. This will work though." Rick answered while pointing at the strategy drawn in dirt. Daryl responded instead of Tyreese, his teeth chewing his lip nervously. "Nah, that'll work, too. You say this Dawn, she's just trying to keep it together, right?"

Noah shrugged and responded honestly, "Trying and doing are two different things." Daryl looked at Rick before his eyes landed on Merle's, "We take two of her cops away, what choices does she have? Everybody goes home. Like he says."

Daryl tipped his chin to Tyreese and then focused on Rick's reaction. Merle shifted uncomfortably because he wanted to go in and take it by force. He wasn't willing to fuck around with the possibility of being taken advantage of. If they stepped into that building expecting to have an even trade they lost their upper hand. If they went in silently, killed until they got what they wanted, the group could win. However the more aggressive plan could very well lead to them being killed also. What made Merle swallow down his argument against a peaceful resolution was the hope in Daryl's eyes. The man looked like he wanted to be different, make different choices. It struck a chord with Merle because it was what he'd been struggling with ever since Sam showed up. This urge within him to be a better person and value more than just surviving at any cost. A desire to be more and have more to live for. Be a better man.

Rick nodded, his hand scratching his thick beard. His calculating eyes landed on Merle who only stared back with equally thoughtful eyes.

Rick glanced at the group as a whole and nodded, "A'right. We'll try it your way."

 

* * *

Merle stared at the three cops in restraints kneeling before them. The group had reeled in two cops with Noah and eventually captured a third. He couldn't help but sneer at the three cops in their standard issue uniforms. Merle never had any love with policemen. He still had a deep-seated dislike for the profession, even having grown to respect Rick as a leader. It seemed as if this particular group of police officers were living up to Merle's critical views on the group as a whole.

"Figure's a bunch o' pigs would be holdin' people hostage, makin' slaves. Y'all can't make it on your own. Bunch pussies holdin' the injured and old to wash your shorts." Merle taunted, "Bes' hope our friends ain't hurt 'cause I know ways to make ya beg for ya mamas."

Daryl grunted, "Shuddup Merle."

"You should listen to your boyfriend," the bald cop sneered at Merle. Sauntering forward Merle brought his bayonet blade pressing into the man's dirty cheek.

"Ya think it's a time to insult a guy like me?" Merle asked him, his knife slicing a thin line into his skin.

"I need to talk to your leader. Your plan is going to get me and my friends killed." The female cop interrupted Merle's threats.

"We're gonna make it work." Daryl answered gruffly.

The cop continued, "It would work if you had different cops to trade. Dawn's running Grady into the ground. A bunch of us want her out and she knows it. Pretty sure she knows we want Lamson to replace her, too."

"Dawn doesn't know that." The bald cop muttered, sitting back on his heels as Merle moved away. He was looking over the cops, checking them for signs of lying. Merle needed to know if they were working an angle he wasn't aware of.

"She might. And she's smart. So there's a good chance you can't make this deal work and that'll leave us all dead. But if you let us go, we'll take care of Dawn ourselves and then we'll let your friends go and this is over." The female cop explained her eyes jumping from Merle to Daryl obviously noticing their swing in the group's decisions.

"No, we're not gonna do that." The third cop finally spoke, his eyes still on the ground.

"Do you want to die?" she asked her fellow officer.

"No. I just need you to shut up right now." He snapped his eyes jumping up to Daryl's. "You can make this work. But you've got to be able to talk to her."

Merle snorted, "Noah told us all about her."

"I've known her for eight years. I know this woman. And my only interest is peaceful resolution, not dying, and sleeping in my bed tonight." He replied to Merle, "So, please, let me help you. Please."

Daryl brushed his thumb across his lip thoughtfully, his eyes looking over the cops and then to Merle. He looked at his little brother for a moment and ticked his chin towards Rick giving Daryl his consent.

"Hey, Rick. You're gonna want to hear this." Daryl drawled loudly.

 

* * *

Merle and Rick were running after the escaped cop. They found Sasha knocked unconscious and the lying bastard gone.

"This way," Rick ground out his breathing escalated as they jogged, his blade gutting a walker as they passed. Merle skidded around a corner and saw the uniformed cop running, his hands still tied behind his back. They hopped into a squad car, Rick pulling out the handset ordering the cop to stop where he was. The cop kept going, his feet pounding across the pavement. Merle looked over at Rick who hung up the radio and dropped his boot-clad foot heavily on the accelerator. Feeling both surprise and a sick sense of respect Merle watched and felt the car impact the escaped hostage as Rick ran him down.

The man's body skidded across the rough cement, landing in a crooked pile of limbs. Merle grimaced at the blood streak his face left along the road. Rick climbed out and strolled over, his hand resting on the revolver's hilt. Merle joined him, his hand holding a handgun aimed at the downed cop's head.

"All ya had to do was stop," Rick drawled, crouching down to his knee next to the moaning cop. Merle listened to the man call them son's of bitches and beg to be taken back to the hospital. Rick explained that it didn't have to be this way, that all he had to do was stop running.

"I couldn't. I don't know you. But I think... I think I'm getting the idea." the cop muttered his body still contorted into an awkward position. Merle drawled, "You've got no idea who we are and what we can do."

The cop groaned and begged, "Take me back to the hospital. I did it for your friend."

Rick stood up, his head cocked to the side, "Not after this. Ya can't go back, Bob."

There was a group of walkers coming down the alleyway towards them. Their groans and snarls echoed against the brick buildings. The sun was beating down on them, the heat waves rising off the cracked cement. They needed to get back to the others before Daryl came looking. Merle glanced at the walkers lazily before looking back down at the injured man.

"You've been out here too long..." he stammered as Merle moved closer, his handgun still trained on his prone form. "You'll die."

Merle's flit to Rick seeing the same decision in the man's eyes and squeezed the trigger. The sound of the shot pierced the air around them, Merle's ears rang from the reverberation.

"Shut up." He murmured to the dead man his eyes rising to Rick's. They both stared at each other, a silent conversation taking place. Both men thinking, 'We will do anything to protect our own.'

"We changin' our plan?" Merle asked as they climbed into the cop car. Rick chewed his thumb as he drove, his eyes cutting to Merle for a moment.

"Gotta see what the other two will do." Rick finally answered. Merle nodded and scratched his chin, "Maybe we can work somethin' out. Take out this Dawn for 'em as payment."

"Ya wanna be a hired gun?" Rick asked without any judgment, his eyebrows raised thoughtfully.

"Done it before for less important reasons. We gotta get our people and get home to our others. I wanna do it the fastest and easiest way as long as we get out alive. If I gotta kill some power hungry pig so be it."

Rick nodded in agreement and rasped, "Le's find out."

"It's a shame he got eaten by walkers," Merle told the other man firmly, "Ran right into 'em tryin to escape."

Nodding to show his understanding Rick drawled, "Ya. Was a shame to lose 'im to those biters."

 

* * *

The two remaining cops agreed to back up their story of the escaped officer's death. Merle knew they were not fooled by the lie. He could also tell they were just desperate to survive and were willing to do just about anything to do it. It was helpful to Merle's groups cause but could also get them all killed if the cops broke their word.

The plan was the same as before but the female cop added a stipulation in the plan.

"If you get a chance to kill her, do it. We both guarantee to stop anyone from retaliating. You'll be doing us a favor. You'll get your people back and we'll give you gas and supplies for your trip out of the city and you won't return." The female cop explained while the other nodded along. He added, "She's gonna get us all killed. You take her out and we'll make sure you all get out alive."

Rick, Daryl and Merle listened but didn't respond. They wanted to talk over their options. Daryl was pushing to just do the trade and get it over with. He didn't want to spill blood without needing to. Merle felt it was a good deal and would get them what they wanted plus supplies they needed to get home. Rick was on the fence, his mistrust of everyone outside their family to strong to ignore. They were in between a rock and a hard place though, a decision had to be made.

"Fine," Rick spoke quietly to the two bound hostages, "If we can, we will. If it looks too dangerous, like it'll blow up in our faces, we still get our people. We walk out safe and sound. If we do kill her for ya, we get supplies and gas. We get to walk out unharmed and unhindered. And we won't come back."

Both cops nodded and the female cop replied, "On our badges."

Merle scoffed, "Those shining pieces o' shit don't mean nothin' no more doll. Ya just another walker meal like the rest of us."

 

* * *

_Back at the Church_

 

The walkers were still wound up and soon even more were in the area. Michonne and Sam spoke quietly, the decision finally made. They had no choice but to leave. The more that came, the more that would be called to the area. Soon a herd would be at the door and the walls would eventually come down.

Moving to the office they pulled the loose floorboards away and got to work. Carl packed his bag and they crawled under the building. Sam went first, her eyes scoping out the nearest threats. Luckily they escaped the building without many walkers seeing them. The few that followed were killed by Michonne's wide sharp swings. Sam looked over her shoulder as they jogged, seeing a few stragglers catching their scent in the air.

'Fuck,' she grumbled inwardly pushing them to run faster.

Sam had them move away from the swarm of undead and headed towards the subdivision. She figured Merle could track them there and possibly would even guess that as a meeting point. Michonne was taking down walkers easily and Sam was guarding Carl who carried his sister. They jogged for more than a few hours before reaching the tiny group of houses. Sam led them to the one Merle and her enjoyed alone time in. They searched it again for walkers and started barricading the doors and windows. Soon the structure was secure and group was eating dinner.

"You did the right thing." Michonne stated while sitting with Sam on watch. She nodded and sighed, "I know... I feel bad for Carl witnessing it but not for the act. We would've been overrun if I opened the door."

When she finally lay down Sam thought about Merle and the others in the dangerous city. She hoped they were on their way back and that the Dixon boys would find them easily.

Sam woke to moans and groans outside the house. Michonne was on watch and hissed, "Looks like we got company. A lot of it."

Sam looked outside to see a dozen or more dead milling around the yard and street. She chewed her lip and spoke quietly, "If they stay out there the rest are gonna follow. You up for some killin'?"

Michonne smirked and nodded, "Always am. Carl can stay in here with Jude."

Michonne woke Carl up and got him in the bathroom, the door barred shut. The two women opened the front door, weaving through the crowd and picking off the dead as they came upon them. The night was dark but there was enough moonlight to see most of the yard. Sam slammed her blade into a female walker's head, the brain splattering across her face. Michonne was slicing and dicing as she spun into the fray of the fight.

Sam pushed a walker away as her blade slammed into another. She tried yanking it out but it was stuck on the jagged cranium. Letting it go she pulled out her knife and began stabbing but was getting surrounded too quickly. Panting she kicked the legs out from under one of them and pushed another trying to keep herself from being taken down. Hands grabbed her from behind and she fell hard to the trampled grass below her. Sam had the wind knocked out of her as a dead man fell on top her with a gaping mouth. His hands squeezed her arms painfully as she struggled to free herself. Sam screamed out as his broken teeth reached for her face, the sharp edges centimeters from her cheek. She kicked her feet out trying to free herself but the heels of her boots slid on the wet soil. Turning her face away, Sam braced for the bite when the tip of a sword punched through his bloodied maw. Michonne was instantly pulling the dead thing off Sam and helping her to her feet.

"Ya ok?" Michonne gasped her blade spinning backwards at another approaching corpse. Sam panted confirmation and headed for the next body. Soon the yard had thinned but the women could see more coming from the thick woods. Michonne pulled Sam back inside the house and they pushed the door closed only to feel more bodies pushing than they could hold. "Fuck," Sam growled as the door began creaking at the weight. "This ain't holdin' for long."

 

* * *

_Grady Memorial Hospital_

 

Merle could see Beth and Carol behind the group of cops at the end of the long hallway. The female cop in the front was obviously Dawn, her anger for the transaction plainly visible on her face. Carol was rolled over in a wheelchair and traded for the male hostage. Daryl stepped forward and retrieved her, pulling her to the back of their group. Merle moved forward with Rick, his hand looking slack next to his holster but poised to shoot Dawn. The female hostage was brought forward to be traded for Beth. As she passed she looked up at Merle and gave him a tiny nod, her eyes trying to reassure him but he was still cautious. He didn't want to turn the exchange into a bloodbath. All he could hope for was the cops holding up their end of the bargain.

Beth walked forward, Rick cupping her neck and kissing her forehead. She moved back towards Carol and Daryl. Merle watched Dawn and the cops behind her. She was closer to him than her comrades.

Dawn crossed her arms and spoke evenly, "Glad we could work this out."

Rick was watching her closely and started to back away. He gave her a stiff nodded and glanced at the other cops. Merle saw the female cop whispering to her fellow officers. They looked to be discussing the assassination plan right behind their leader.

"I just need Noah now." Dawn demanded her voice louder than before. Another cop exclaimed, "Dawn no."

She ignored their resistance and snapped, "Noah."

Rick growled harshly, his voice rough with rage, "That wasn't the deal."

"Noah's my ward. Beth took his place but now she's gone. I need him back." Dawn explained flatly, her voice firm and eyes challenging.

Merle looked at the other cops and watched as most gave him a nod. A silent conversation being spoken, 'take her out'. Moving quickly Merle drew his handgun and squeezed the trigger, the bullet ripping through the woman's skull. He watched blood paint the wall behind the cop and her body collapse to the ground. The sound echoed in the hallway loudly, the other cops pulled their guns instinctively. Everyone was armed now as they watched Dawn's head bleed all over the tiled floor.

The female cop threw her arms up, running in front of her group screaming, "Don't shoot, don't shoot. It's over! We've made a deal. They get a pass. No one shoot!"

After a tense moment the female cop said, "Tanner, round up food, medical and gas for them. You held up your end of the deal, we're gonna hold up ours. No one else has to die."


	41. Chapter 41

They pulled up to the church to find a fire engine and a lot of dead bodies. Glenn was helping Abraham pull a dead body out from under the truck's wheel well. He smiled widely at Rick and the others arrival, giving them a wave. Merle was confused as to why the others were back but happy to see them. The yard was covered with dead bodies and it seemed like they had some problems while they were in Atlanta.

'Sam bes' not over done it.' He thought wearily.

Merle looked over at Beth who was practically bouncing in her seat in the back of the truck. "Hold your horses Blondie," he drawled but she only smiled wider and wrung her hands in her lap. The truck stopped and Merle opened up the back roll up door, Beth leaping out of it as soon as it hit the top. He watched as she ran full force into Maggie, their arms gathering each other up. Both women were crying and laughing, falling to the ground together. Glenn wandered over and smiled at the reunion. It had been a long time coming and even a cynical Merle could find happiness in the moment. The rest of the group greeted each other, Rick finally asking the question on everyone's minds. "So what the hell are y'all doing back?"

"Eugene was lying. He isn't a scientist." Glenn answered grimly.

Silence suffocated the group and both Merle and Rick glared at Abraham. The large man raised his hands, "I believed him as much as you."

Merle's eyes drilled holes into the man as he growled, "Well I didn't believe the fat fuck. Where's he at so I can kick this shit out of 'im?"

"Already done." Abraham responded dryly his eyes jumping towards the truck cab. Merle smirked at the sight of the guy's bruised face.

"Hey where's Carl?" Rick asked looking at the church doors.

Merle blood ran cold his eyes jumping around for Sam. He took in the bodies and the open church doors.

"What? They're not with you?" Glenn spoke his tone confused, "We figured you all were inside but it's empty. We'd just got the doors open when you pulled up."

"Fuck!" Merle growled jogging toward the church looking for Sam, Michonne or the kids. The front steps were covered in blood and what looked like the remains of the priest.

"That's Gabriel," Rick pointed out his tone worried and confused, "What was he doing outside if the doors were locked?" They entered the church Daryl running to the back offices while Merle shouted for Sam.

"The floor in the office is all tore up." Daryl hollered while jogging back towards the churches entrance. Both brothers exited and circled the church to the side with the office. Daryl pointed, "They came out 'ere 'n ran this way."

Merle and Daryl took off into the woods followed by Rick and Glenn. The others stayed behind to fortify the church again. The prints were visible but so were the dozens of dead that had moved into the area. Merle was regretting leaving her behind at the church. Rick looked just as pissed off and stressed out.

"Sam and Michonne will keep 'em safe Rick." Daryl drawled noticing the leaders worry. Rick nodded as they moved quickly through the thick woods. Merle noticed they were headed towards the subdivision Sam and he had searched.

"I know where they are. Sam 'n me hit a lil neighborhood this way. She prolly led 'em there when they got over run." He explained while jogging through the dense trees. Rick gave him a thankful nod and they began running even faster now that they had a goal in mind. Merle watched as they found a trail of dead walkers amongst the footprints of Sam, Michonne and Carl. Daryl snorted at the sight and drawled, " 'least they left us some bread crumbs."

As they reached the neighborhood they saw evidence of a massive group of dead in the area. The house Merle and Sam had enjoyed themselves in was surrounded by dead walkers. Most were slashed and stabbed, their heads cleaved or severed. Merle saw Sam's machete sticking out of a dead man's head, the blade wedged into its eye socket.

He made his way to the house and saw the door had been busted open, the wood cracked and splintered, dead spilling into the living room. Two walkers stumbled out of the kitchen, their hands claw-like and reaching for Merle. He stabbed them quickly and looked over all of the dead bodies for signs of fresh blood. One had a handful of blonde hair clenched in its broken fist.

"Fuck." He growled looking at the familiar shade of hair woven into the dead corpses claw. Merle knelt next it, pulling the strands from between its grasp and rubbed it between his calloused fingers. Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath he felt the fear trickle in, settling like a brick in his gut.

Standing up Merle's eyes jumped wildly around the room looking for hints or clues of their whereabouts. He saw empty cans of food and signs of them trying to barricade the doors. Rick was scrubbing his face angrily and pacing in the kitchen before he stomped outside. Daryl was looking for tracks around the property but couldn't find anything leading away from the house.

Merle stared at the pile of dead in the living room and ground his teeth. He should've listened to Sam. Her gut told her separating was a bad decision. Now she was lost to him again. His chest started heaving as the guilt turned into anger, which burned bright until rage spilled from his veins. Merle pulled arm back and began punching holes into the wall, his mouth spitting out a tirade of curses.

"Motherfuckingbastards!" He shouted plunging his metal covered forearm into the wall again and again. The drywall was crumbling and covering him with dust but he couldn't stop. She was gone and it was all his fault. Sam could be dead, she could be changed into a monster and he couldn't do anything about it.

Arms circled his waist pulling the raging bull of a man out of the house and into the front yard. Merle swung back, clipping his brother in the jaw as his anger spun out of control. He lashed out at Daryl, anger and frustration spilling out of him like lava. He was about to tackle the younger man and pummel the shit out of him in a misguided tantrum when a clattering of noises came from the house. Dread consumed all four men as they all looked toward the gaping doorway, a shadow shuffling towards the sunlight.

 

* * *

_The evening before_

 

The door was practically bulging with the weight of bodies beyond it. It was going to give at any moment and there wasn't much Sam or Michonne could do to stop it.

"Get 'em in the attic. Hallway ceiling." Sam gasped pushing with all her weight. "GO!" She snarled making Michonne run towards the bathroom. Sam dug her heels into the carpeting and heard them pull the attic stairs down, the clanking of a ladder sliding down. She was panting as the door began to bend and buckle, the wood finally cracking under the pressure.

'I'm sorry Merle,' she thought feeling the fear slide down her spine like ice water. Death felt imminent and all Sam could think about was Merle's twinkling blue eyes and how she wished she could see them one last time.

Michonne suddenly appeared at her side, her hands pushing on the door with Sam.

"They're safe. Let's kills these fuckers." She spoke loudly over the sounds of groaning corpses, a grin splitting her face.

"You're havin' too much fun right now Mich," Sam muttered causing Michonne to laugh dryly.

They both counted down and jumped away, the door's lock busting out with a crack of splitting wood. Both women began stabbing and slicing the dead spilling into the house. Sam stepped back to get leverage but tripped over a lamp cord, her ankle twisting painfully. Growling she ignored it, jumping away from the tumbling dead.

A large corpse made it behind Sam, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling her towards its mouth. It's rancid breathe and jagged teeth were aimed at her cheek. She growled loudly yanking away, her scalp screaming in pain while stabbing another walker in the head. Michonne spun around and cleaved the grabby undead's head in two. Sam gave her a thankful nod and moved around the living room furniture, dodging hands and hungry mouths. They fought for what seemed like hours until no more bodies came inside. Both women were panting heavily and looked at each other with sweat dripping in their eyes.

"Easy peasy." Sam grunted wiping her forehead with a shaky hand, her palm coming back with sweat and gore. Michonne let out a breathy laugh and suggested, "Let's just camp in the attic. We can leave tomorrow, find better shelter."

Sam nodded and limped toward the attic opening, her ankle throbbing with each step. Michonne pulled the cord and they both climbed up on shaky limbs. Sam saw Carl holding Judith with wide eyes, "You ok?" He asked his face distressed.

She nodded and collapsed onto a plank of wood being held by rafters. The room wasn't finished and filled with insulation. The air was stuffy and dusty but they were safe for the time being. Her eyes were already closing when Michonne handed her a bottle of water. Sam sipped it and croaked, "They better come back tomorrow or I'm gonna be pissed."

Michonne smirked and said, "We can just barricade in another of these houses. They'll find us."

Nodding Sam lay down and felt her body crash. She was too exhausted to stay awake for another moment.

 

* * *

_Meanwhile_

 

Merle and Daryl were in the yard staring at the cavernous opening leading into the house. The shadow was shuffling along and tripping over the dead bodies in the doorway. Merle felt his heart stop beating and his lungs let out a jagged breath. They hadn't even bothered searching the house after finding the doors open. Sam could've been turned in the back bedroom, stuck somewhere. It could be Michonne or god forbid Rick's son stumbling towards them. The body made it out of the wreckage of a living room and stumbled into the sunlight, the dark form finally taking shape.

Merle felt like he had been brought back to life, his heart thumping loudly in his ears and lungs filling instantly with a shuddering gasp. Sam limped out into the bright sunlight with a huge grin and covered in walker gore.

"Nice of you fuckers to come back. What took you so damn long?" She teased before stumbling down the front steps. Merle ran to her, picking her up and crushing her to his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist. Merle's throat closed up with a painful lump and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep the tears from overflowing. When he finally opened them he saw Carl and Michonne exiting the house with Judith.

"Where were ya?" he choked out, his voice rough with emotion.

"The attic. Had to hide out after that herd followed us. We killed a lot but they kept coming." Sam mumbled into his chest while he squeezed her breath out. Merle kissed her temples and forehead before plunging his tongue into her mouth desperately. He heard the others groan at the graphic display but Merle couldn't stop himself. He needed to kiss the fuck out of Sam and make sure she was real.

"Jesus Sugar." He rasped after pulling back, framing her face with his large palm, "Thought I lost ya again."

"I figured you might remember this place and come here." She smirked and kissed his chin, her fingers curling in his shirt.

"Why's this place special?" Glenn asked scratching his head, looking around for something unique about the subdivision.

"Le's just say we spent some quality time 'ere the other day." Merle drawled with a exaggerated leer. Glenn blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Alrighty then." He put Sam on the ground again, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

Rick was hugging his daughter and son, "Thank you both for keeping 'em safe. What happened?"

Sam sighed and looked at Carl who glared back at her. Merle raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam with a tiny grin. He was incredibly amused at the kid's ire for Sam.

"Gabriel pried the floorboards up and ran away. Apparently he didn't wanna stick with us. It didn't turn out too well for him because he came runnin' back with a herd on his heels." She explained. He was glad the asshole was dead now. He could've gotten them killed if they were less experienced at surviving. Merle pulled her closer thanking god she was so damn capable.

"She let him die Dad!" Carl exclaimed angrily, his blues eyes flaming. Sam rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Carl, I couldn't open the door to a fucking herd. It was his damn fault for leaving."

"He was screaming for help and you let him get eaten." Carl growled marching forward pointing at her, "You're a fuckin' murderer."

Rick shouted, "Carl!" The teen glowered at both Sam and Rick, tension rolling off his gangly frame. Merle narrowed his eyes at the kid and his statement.

"That's bullshit kid. She saved ya life, ya sister's life by not lettin' them in. Ya should be thankin' her."

Carl grumbled and walked away from the group, his steps angry. Sam looked at Merle and shrugged, "He can think what he wants. Maybe I could've helped the guy but I wasn't riskin' our lives for a guy who obviously didn't want to be with our group. It was too big of a risk."

Rick nodded and gripped her shoulder, "I back up your decision. Let's get back. The others came back Eugene was lying."

Sam's eyes widened and she growled, "I fuckin' knew it. Stupid bastard. How many people died tryin' to get him to DC?"

"Too many." Glenn answered as they began walking towards the church again. Merle noticed Sam lipping and asked, "Ya ok?"

"Twisted my ankle when we were fighting in the house. Tripped over a dumb lamp cord."

Merle smirked and wrapped an arm around waist to help keep the weight off her foot but she was still struggling.

"Fuckit. I'm carryin' you." he proclaimed while moving to pick her up bridal style.

Sam smacked his hands away and told him, "Merle I'm too heavy."

Snorting loudly Merle drawled, "Ain't a weak lil bitch Sugar. I can carrying ya."

Sam sighed, "piggy back?"

Merle snorted and turned around, crouching to let her hop on his back.

"Did you get them?" She asked as they started walking again. Merle grunted, "Yeah."

"Good. they ok?"

Merle responded while hiking Sam up higher on his back, "Carols hurt from the car hittin' her but she'll be ok."

"Beth?" Michonne asked looking at Daryl.

"She'll be ok too. Place was bad. She's got scars on her face from being hit."

Merle felt his anger rise again thinking about the bitch cop that did it. He was happy he took her out. There was not a shred of guilt for blowing her brains out.

 

* * *

They arrived at the church to find everyone getting settled for the night. They were all happy to see the trio and Judith back safe and sound. Sam gave Maggie and her sister Beth a hug. She hadn't been close with the girl but was glad to see she had made it back from a dire situation. She could only hope her getting hit was as bad as the place had been. Sam had too much experience with the type of people that run places like that.

Merle got her sitting down and started pulling off her boot to look over her ankle. Hissing through clench teeth she growled, "Fuck."

He looked up and scowled at the pain that must have been crossing her face. His hands were gently probing the ankle and rotating the foot to test her ability to move it.

"A'right. It's just a sprain. Gotta keep it up and rest it or ya'll do more damage." He drawled while grabbing his pack. He pulled out an ace bandage and started wrapping it tightly. Sam watched him work with a tiny smile. Once done he looked up to see her eyes on him and huffed, "Stop with the googoo eyes."

"What? It's really sweet of you to take care of my smelly foot." She teased while wiggling her toes as he propped it up on a backpack. Merle snorted and leaned over her, his mouth meeting hers gently. Sam hummed and stroked her hand across his scruffy cheek and whispered, "Thank you my sweet man." Merle snorted and sat back muttering, "Shuddup."

The rest of the group were settled down chatting and eating. Soon the question on everyones minds was asked by Carl, "What now?"

Rick sighed and scrubbed his beard covered face. He picked up a fussy Judith from Beth. Sam watched him pace a few times before Beth spoke up, "Noah's family was in a place with walls."

Every looked at the pair sitting together in front of one of the remaining pews. Rick drawled, "Where and when was this?"

Noah shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the group's eyes. Merle huffed out an irritated breath, "Well, speak up boy."

Sam slapped his stomach making him grunt and gave the kid an apologetic smile. Beth explained, "It's near Richmond, Virginia. Right Noah?"

He nodded and said, "We had walls. It was about 20 people."

Rick nodded and paced a few more times and seemingly coming to a decision drawled, "It's a long trip, but if it works out… It maybe the last long trip we have to make," Glenn shifted in his seat and asked, "What if it's not around anymore? That's a long hike for nothing."

Rick shrugged and responded, "We'll keep going." Michonne added with a hopeful tone Sam had never heard from her, "Then we find a new place."

Rick nodded assuring everyone, "We travel safe, smart and we'll be fine. What matters is we're all together again."

Most spoke up agreeing, others moved to rest for the night. Sam was nervous about a trip that would push them further than they had ever traveled. There was a lot of land in between the group and this community that may not even exist anymore. The distance could hold countless obstacles, possible hostile groups and herds of walkers. It wouldn't be easy or safe but Rick was right. They were together and that was all that mattered at the moment.

 

* * *

Merle wasn't too keen on traveling over 500 miles to a possible mirage but he did realize the group needed something, a goal of some kind. If they didn't they'd start dropping like flies. Without something to work towards what was the point of even living.

He shifted his body and felt curl Sam closer to him, her hand clutching to his shirt. Smirking down at the woman pressed firmly against his side Merle kissed her head. He had thought he'd lost her and he couldn't believe he'd let it happen again. He felt like such a failure but promised himself they wouldn't separate again. They'd already made those promises to each other and he had broken it. Merle wouldn't make that mistake again, he couldn't make it again.


	42. Chapter 42

Sam stood watch as the others slept around the smothered campfire. The group was resting after walking north towards Noah's family's camp. It was a long hike but they didn't have any other great ideas.

Leaning against the tree she cradled her rifle in her arms, the night had been quiet and without even a breeze through the leaves it felt unnaturally still. Sam let her eyes roam over the tree line and thought about the last couple weeks of drama. They had been in a cannibal's lair, almost murdered and eaten, then they were reunited and attacked again by the remaining cannibals. They'd been split up, ran from and fought a herd before finally being reunited yet again. The days had blended together and Sam couldn't even be sure how much time had passed. It felt like a lifetime, yet just like yesterday. The scuff of a shoe brought her eyes around to see Merle sauntering towards her, his swagger making her grin.

"Hey Sugar, anything?" Merle rasped quietly, his eyes amused. Sam smiled giving him a headshake, "Nah. Been quiet." Tipping his head towards the others, "Should go rest Sweets."

Sam shook her head while her eyes kept trailing through the woods, "Rather take watch with you. Then we go to bed together." Merle grinned pulling her into his side and wrapping an arm around her back. "You just want to seduce me." he drawled gruffly, his breath heating her cool skin.

Sam snorted and squeezed him tightly murmuring, "As much as I would love it, I wanna keep everybody alive through the night."

Merle laughed gruffly pulling away, "A'right A'right. Maybe we can get away tomorrah." Sam smirked nodding her head whispering, "I think that would be very nice."

 

* * *

Merle scouted ahead with Sam and Glenn for anything of use. The group needed food, water and vehicles. If they were going to travel over five hundred miles they needed transportation. Daryl stayed behind to hunt while the others hunkered down resting and conserving energy.

"Should be a town a mile west from here." Glenn spoke quietly following Merle's lead while Sam watched their six. Merle nodded absent mindedly while keeping them on track for the town. He knew the group was exhausted and also knew he wouldn't stop until they found some kind of relief. If they could get at least one of their needs taken care of morale would go up. As it was the group seemed to be hanging by a thread despite the good fortune of reuniting. The false hope of a cure had hit many of the group hard. It hadn't even phased Merle or Sam, both having been completely skeptical of the mullet wearing weirdo to begin with. They hadn't lost anything with the news.

'Damn, when did I start givin' a shit bout a bunch assholes morale?.' Merle grumbled inwardly, shaking his head in disbelief. He scoffed at the internal dialog because he knew when and he knew why. Ever since Sam. 'Damn girl's turned me softer than Judith's fat lil' cheeks.' He chuckled to himself.

"There," Glenn spoke clearing Merle's hazy thoughts. The trio found themselves at the back of a small auto dealership. "Score," Glenn spoke excitedly. Merle grunted in return holding back the sudden optimism. He knew well enough to not get his hopes up. He was a fucking Dixon after all. They weren't known for being lucky fellas.

The trio moved slowly into the complex, scouting for any signs of life or undead. Trash blew along the cracked pavement, weeds taking over the parking lot. The cars were all covered in thick film of dirt and bird shit. The dealership was located in the outer town limits. There was nothing for miles around so the tiny auto mall was the best option for days.

They moved easily, scouting the whole area finding a few walkers and dead bodies. None of the cars had been looted yet surprisingly and the office was unlocked but undisturbed.

Merle moved quickly and found nothing of danger as they began looting the office desk and break room. Finding a vending machine full of junk food and flat soda as well as a few five gallons jugs for the water cooler, the group headed out to the cars.

"We could camp here tonight." Sam remarked, "Sleep in the office and cars."

"Good idea. Probably go get the others and get back here by dusk." Merle rasped checking his rifle's magazine.

"I'll go back. You two get all the cars siphoned into whatever that'll fit us all." Glenn suggested raking his dirty hair out of his eyes. Merle grunted in agreement because he wasn't leaving Sam ever again and handed over his rifle. "Take it n' don't die."

Glenn snorted and quipped, "Thanks Merle, I'll try."

Merle and Sam got to work on siphoning the gas and circling some cars for a makeshift camp around the front entrance, giving them some added security. Merle got a fire pit dug in a sidewalk planter while Sam collected dry firewood. They would have a small fire to cook whatever Daryl caught for dinner.

 

* * *

As it neared dusk Merle caught sight of the others making their way through the thick brush. Rick was bouncing Judith in his arms as they approached. He smiled at Sam as she hauled another armload of wood over the car barricade.

"Good idea guys," he remarked passing Judith to Carl after he climbed over.

"All Sam," Merle bragged with a grin making Sam roll her eyes and hide a blush. Merle couldn't help but grin wider at his girl's shyness. 'Fuckin adorable,' he thought in amusement. He couldn't believe how soft he'd gotten but he wasn't exactly upset by it.

Daryl had no real luck finding game, only bringing back a handful of scrawny squirrels. They gave most the meat to the Carl, Carol who was still injured from being hit in Atlanta and Beth who was practically skeletal despite being in a place with provisions. She told the group that they kept a tab of everything she consumed or healthcare she needed. Even the medical supplies needed to treat the injuries she accrued there counted against her. Merle thought Maggie was going to force them to head back so she could burn the fucking place down.

Daryl sat down next to Merle and grunted, "Ya'll did good with this place."

"Ain't nuthin'. Just a fucking parkin' lot in who the fuck knows where." Merle rasped unbuckling his sleeve. He could feel a sore spot brewing and he needed Sam to help care for it. No matter how much care he took with it, Sam always kept it healthier. Merle felt Daryl's eyes on the stump as he rolled the sock off. The skin was pale and bruised from the constant pressure. "Got somthin' t'say baby brother?" Merle snarked his jaw tightening anxiously.

"Nah just don't ever see it." He drawled, "it hurtin'?"

Merle shrugged and watched Sam approach with a small first aid bag. His lips twitched at her ability to always know when she was needed. He glanced over to Daryl and answered, "Ain't bad 'cause a Sam."

She plopped down in front of Merle and smirked, "Well how bad did ya fuck it up?"

Rolling his eyes Merle drawled, "Shuddup and do your job woman." Daryl snorted and leaned back as if waiting for the fistfight. Sam scowled and muttered, "Better be coin' your manly duties later then."

Merle barked out a laugh and leered playfully, "Ya bes' be ready for me Sugar."

Daryl groaned and scrubbed his face whining, "Why do ya both always gotta be gross?"

Merle gave him a sly smirk and teased, "Only reason ya think it's gross is cuz ya ain't been laid since Luanne Taylor."

His little brother looked at him in horror and exclaimed, "Ain't never been with Luanne! Damn Merle she banged halfa Georgia."

Sam laughed while methodically cleaning the sore spots of Merle's right arm. He ignored the looks of the others and tried to focus on Sam.

"Jus' sayin Darylina." He rasped with a teasing grin. Daryl squinted his eyes and mumbled, "Ain't need your shit Merle. 'ncase ya ain't noticed we're tryin' to survive, ain't got time for that shit."

"Oh we got time for it, ain't tha' right Sugar?" he joked laughing gruffly at his brother exasperation. Sam chuckled dryly and tried to help Daryl out, "Merle stop being a dick."

"Pfft. Don' know what y'all are on about. Jus' tryin' to help."

Daryl sighed and grunted, "Got watch." Merle snickered as he watched his brother saunter away from them, meeting up with Rick before taking a watch position. Sam finished wrapping his arm and then leaned forward, kissing the blunt wrist without hesitation. Merle felt his chest constrict at how sweet she could be with an old redneck like him.

"I wasn't kidding about later Merle." She whispered while smirking, "Better be ready to relieve some of my tension."

Merle laughed gruffly and cupped her cheek, "Sweetheart, Imma make you scream my name." She grinned and packed her supplies away.

 

* * *

They sat for a few hours with everyone before finally turning in for much needed rest. Sam and Merle crawled into one of the mini vans set up for a barricade. Merle had pulled out the back seats to give them room to lay down.

Sam pulled off her boots and stretched out with a groan. Merle removed his own boots and then unbuckled his jeans, a lascivious grin sliding on his face. Sam snickered and joked, "Anxious old man?"

"Pffft. Jus' givin' my woman what she wants. Ya said I gotta do my manly duties." He explained adding, " n' I know ya want me."

Sam smirked slowly and let her hands slid down her stomach towards her jeans. She watched Merle's hand stutter to a stop as his eyes focused on her movements. Letting her finger pop the button on her pants open, pulling the zipper down leisurely. Sam bite her lip as the heat from Merle's gaze landed on her shy face.

"Fuck Sugar." He rasped, his voice rougher than before. Sam grinned while lifting her hips off the floor to push down her jeans. Merle groaned at the sight of her red boyshort underwear. "Jesusfuck. Sugar, leave those on."

She smirked as he yanked off his shirt and pants. His hands grabbed Sam's hips, pulling her towards him. Resting on his elbows, Merle lay between her legs, his hips rolling against her. Sam moaned digging her nails into Merle's ribs as his hardon ground into her damp panties. Leaning on his forearm Merle ran his thumb along the edge of the cotton shorts, the calloused tip gliding underneath.

"Merle," she gasped her face tucking against his neck. Sam kissed along his scruffy jaw and sucked a sharp breath as his fingers trailed through her lips.

"Fuck Sug'," Merle grunted as he fisted the thin fabric between her thighs, yanking them down hastily. "Spread those sexy thighs. Gotta taste this wet pussy."

Sam moaned at his filthy mouth and let her knees drop open, gasping as his hand smoothed over her soft wet skin. Merle slipped down her body and traced the seam of her inner thigh with his nose, grunting a string of curse words. Sam could feel his warm breath on her as his tongue dipped inside her.

"Goddamn," he moaned before diving in wholeheartedly. Sam couldn't stop from writhing against his face as he stroked her thoroughly. The van's temperature skyrocketed as did their stifled moans. Her body bowed off the floor as Merle pushed her toward the edge. Every muscle in her body simultaneously tensed and relaxed. She saw sparks behind her clenched eye lids. Merle growled into her soft skin before rising up on his knees. Sam panted, her lips curled up as she watched Merle looking at her with a cocky grin.

"Ya look thoroughly serviced Sugar," he drawled pushing down his boxers and lowering himself in between her splayed legs. Sam chuckled but instantly sighed at the feel of his warm skin against hers.

"You did good old man." She murmured, her hands sliding along his ribs and over his chest to cup his face. They kissed slowly, tasting each other deeply. Merle's hand adjusted himself to Sam's wet lips. With a slow rocking of his hips, Merle worked her over slowly. The atmosphere going from frantic to unhurried. Sam watched him visibly relax, his features softening the longer he moved inside her. Stretching her neck up she kissed him leisurely yet deep.

"Merle," Sam gasped as the pressure built inside her again, a tight coil aching to snap. He groaned as her muscles clenched down, a spasm running through her whole petite frame.

"Tha's it Sugar. Feel so damn good Sam." His voice hoarse as he rolled his hips faster, his rough cheek brushing against her temple. Sam couldn't touch enough of him, nothing felt close enough. Their bodies moved with the ease of familiarity, each giving the other what they need. A new angle of thrust had Sam's control break, like a fuse to a firecracker.

"Fuck." She moaned slowly, her fingers digging into Merle neck and hip. He groaned at the sensation of Sam's orgasm. A triggering of flutters pulled him over with her. Time stopped as they both relaxed, tension and worries forgotten. Only the two of them in that moment existed, soft panting breathes and slowly blinking eyes.

Merle was murmuring soft words against Sam's neck, light kisses and finger strokes. Nuzzling into his shoulder she inhaled deeply, savoring the all-encompassing presence of the man she loved. His masculine smell caused a pleasant ache in her chest, a tugging that made her breath hitch, the emotions flooded her with just his scent.

Pulling back Merle looked down at her, his hand brushing hair off her damp forehead. His piercing blue eyes drifted across her face, a slow path as if memorizing every detail. Once they landed on her own he smirked. Merle opened his mouth for a moment but closed it as if second-guessing his next words. Sam cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to speak. No one can force a Dixon to talk.

He rolled onto his side and pulled Sam with him, tucking her against his bare chest and wrapping an arm around her waist. They lay silently for a moment before Merle's deep rasp brought Sam's attention upwards.

"Been thinkin'." He spoke cautiously, clearing his throat roughly.

"Dangerous." Sam quipped with a tiny smile trying to break the tension. Merle rolled his eyes and playfully smacked her ass. Sam laughed lightly and nuzzled into his warm body listening to him hum in pleasure at her burrowing.

"Like I was sayin' before ya interrupted me. Been thinkin' that… well see…" he rambled before huffing out an irritated breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sam peeked up and assured him, "You can talk to me about anything Merle. What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong just… ahh Fuck it!" he growled cupping her face he spoke plainly yet passionately, "I ain't got no ring 'n I'll prolly be shit at it but one thang I can promise 's I won' _never_ hurt ya and I won't let _nothin'_ or _no one_ ever hurt ya 'gain. I ain't no pussy 'n I never thought I'd be here sayin' this shit." He laughed dryly, scrubbing his face.

"What are you saying exactly?" Sam asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"I wanna call ya my wife, Sam." Merle spoke quietly with an edge of nervousness in his tone. Sam's heart felt like it stopped for a full minute before it kicked into overdrive. Her eyes prickled but she swallowed through it and she noticed Merle's worried expression.

Sam smiled softly and cupped his rough cheek before leaning forward to kiss him. After the short yet sweet kiss Sam murmured, "I wanna call you my husband."

A deep breath escaped slowly as Merle heard the words and he grinned. "Shit woman, leave me hangin' all damn night."

Laughing quietly she kissed his jaw and neck whispering, "Sorry sweet man. Is there anything I can do to make it up to my husband?"

A coy smirk slid onto Merle's face as he drawled, "Well wifey, I think I can come up with somethin'."

 

* * *

The group had driven for a couple days towards their destination in Richmond. They would be there by mid morning the next day if everything went as planned. Merle followed Rick's vehicle down a long dirt road towards what looked like a private airfield. Abraham suggested it stating it would probably have secure fences and possible shelter.

At the end of the dirt road they found a huge swath of land cleared for a short airstrip. Just as Abraham predicted the area was fenced in to prevent people or animals from entering the runway.

Beyond the fences sat abandoned planes and helicopters as well as a few large plane hangers and a taller building used for air traffic control.

"Hot damn," Merle drawled with a grin, "Ya think they got any of those mini bar bottles?"

Sam laughed and answered, "God willing."

Daryl and Abraham got the gate open for the group to head in, closing it behind them to prevent any of the wandering dead to follow. A group was elected to clear the property and it's buildings. It was a large complex and took an hour but soon they were able to settle into one of the large aluminum buildings. Glenn, Maggie, Sam and Merle started searching every plane for supplies while the others searched the buildings. Another group circled the perimeter to check for fence weaknesses. They weren't sure if they were staying more than a night but decided it would be worth it to have a back up if Richmond didn't work out.

Sam was collecting all the first aide supplies and tools from the storage cabinets of a private jet. She shrugged on the overflowing backpack and watched as Maggie tossed in the last bag of potato chips into her own bag.

"All done?" Sam asked the woman who nodded happily responding, "I found Glenn's favorite… Cool Ranch Doritos."

Sam laughed and quipped, "Lucky hubby."

Maggie grinned, her dimples showing deeply and she asked, "What about you? When are you two tying the knot?"

Sam felt a blush crawl up her neck as the night before flooded her mind. Maggie's mouth opened slightly in shock and she exclaimed, "I was kidding! Oh My God! Did Merle propose? Holy shit he did. Oh My God I can't picture him…."

Sam slapped a hand over Maggie's mouth, "Stop. You can't say anything."

Maggie's brow furrowed and she pulled Sam's hand away asking, "Why not? Its awesome."

"Because he's not one to share shit like that. He's a big tough guy." Sam explained and added, "It's not that he's ashamed he's just…"

"An ass?"

Sam barked out a laugh and shook her head, "Nah, well yes but no. He's just a private person about some stuff. It's fine I don't need some big deal of it. I mean it's not like we're any different. We're just as committed as we were before." With a shrug Sam started to leave the plane when Maggie explained, "It's still a big deal. Him asking you."

Sam smiled at her and nodded shyly and murmured, "It was nice… Him saying it out loud."

"Well just imagine if he did it in front of everyone," Maggie teased with a playful grin. Sam rolled her eyes and warned, "Don't even Maggie. I swear I'll eat all the Cool Ranch Doritos if you blab."

Maggie chuckled and threw her hands up and conceded, "Fiiiiiiine. He's gotta get you a ring though. It's required." Rolling her eyes Sam drawled, "I don't need a ring. All I need is the man."

 

* * *

Sitting in a large circle the group enjoyed some of the food supplies they scavenged while savoring the warm fire in an oil drum. Glenn and Merle had found a handful of mini liquor bottles while Abraham found a pint of whiskey. Everyone took a few sips and chatted about the upcoming day. Noah was excited and told stories of his brothers and his mom. They were all laughing about the antics his kid brothers got into being identical twins.

Merle leaned against the landing gear of a plane, Sam between his legs and her back against his chest. He let his right arm rest around her waist as his chin sat atop her shoulder. She was eating a bag of pretzels and occasionally she'd stuff one in his mouth over her shoulder. Merle kept noticing Maggie look at them while whispering to Glenn. He narrowed his eyes at the woman and watched her look away.

"Whaddya tell Peaches?"he asked gruffly next to her cheek. Sam sighed and turned slightly whispering, "She may have weaseled certain information out of me."

"Pffft. Damn women gossipin'. What she say? Tell ya how you're settlin' for some old redneck?"

Sam stretched her head back, kissing his cheek saying, "She said she was happy for us. You aren't just some old redneck baby, you're my old redneck."

Merle dug his fingers into her ribs making her squeal and then blush as everyone's eyes land on her. Merle chuckled low next to her neck and teased, "Keep it down Sugar. Disturbin' the natives."


	43. Chapter 43

They had parked in the outer lying area of where Noah's family's safe haven was supposed to be. After hiking through the woods and over a pretty inventive perimeter fence of wire cables they found the large metal gates. The area was silent except for the sounds of moaning corpses. Merle stood near Rick and Michonne as Glenn climbed the wall to peer over. When he glanced down he shook his head, his eyes resigned. Spitting to the side Merle sneered at the tall barriers. 'No where's safe,' he thought angrily. Noah began repeating 'no' while clumsily climbing the wall, tumbling over.

As they all entered they found dead residents and walking undead. There were corpses hacked to pieces and burned out homes. Merle watched the others chase after Noah who was understandably upset. Merle swallowed down his dry throat and stomped towards the center of the neighborhood. Walkers were tumbling out of homes and out of backyards. He started taking down biters while the others discussed their next step.

They split up to search for supplies while Tyreese and Noah stayed behind. Merle helped clear the street with Michonne as Rick and Glenn scavenged a few garages. He could see the utter disappointment radiating off the woman. Every swing through a skull was a silent scream of exasperation. She was fed up and Merle actually sympathized with her. It seemed every possible ray of hope was extinguished before they could glimpse it.

"We could stay here. Make it ours. We could put some of the garage doors together against the break. Park a car against them until we can brick it back up." Michonne spoke with a hopeful look in her eyes. Merle grunted in response and listened to Rick and her discuss it. Rick sighed and scrubbed his jaw, scratching his bushy beard before drawling, "This place is surrounded by a forest. There's no sight lines. Whoever or whatever would be on top of us without us even knowing it. That's probably what happened. That's what happened to us."

Michonne grasped at straws, her eyes desperate, "We could start taking down the trees, use them to build the walls up."

Merle shook his head as they approached the broken walls that had seen better days. The ground was littered bodies, well body parts would be more accurate. Whoever broke through the walls had massacred the residents. All that was left was a scattering of legs and arms. No torsos, no heads.

"Ain't stayin' in this fuckin' place. Gives me the fuckin' willies. Fuckin' Governor bullshit right 'ere." Merle grunted while pointing his bayonet blade at the severed legs, "Whoever did this shit ain't nobody we wanna run into."

Michonne put her hands on her hips and sighed, the woman obviously seeing his point. She chewed her cheek and spoke quietly, "It doesn't matter that Eugene lied about a cure, he thought of Washington for a reason."

"But he was lying" Merle snapped, his eyes turning into a burn glare, "The fucker lied, ain't nothin' for us there but more biters and prolly the assholes who did this shit."

"He lied about the cure, but he did the math and realized that Washington was the place where there'd be a chance. We're close." Michonne suggested her eyes jumping between the men. Merle sighed and leaned against the crumbling wall, pulling out a smoke. He lit the stale cigarette and inhaled deeply. The day was wearing him down and all he wanted now was to get back to Sam and have some dinner.

Michonne kept speaking, her eyes now fixed on Rick's as she reasoned, "What if there are people there? Huh? What if it's someplace that we can be safe? We're 100 miles away… It's a possibility... It's a chance."

Rick stood his hand resting on his revolver hilt, his narrowed eyes scanning the neighborhood. Merle watched the man turning the idea over in his head.

"Instead of just being out here. Instead of just making it. Because right now, this is what making it looks like. Don't you want one more day with a chance?" Michonne asked, shouldering the trash bag full of supplies.

Rick finally decided to speak up, "We should go. It's 100 miles away. We should go to Washington." Merle opened his mouth to complain about wasting their time when Noah came running down the road screaming for help.

"Rick! Help! It's Tyreese! He's been bit!" he screamed while dodging the hands of walkers. Merle jogged with the others while stabbing the gap maws of approaching corpses. They wove through the winding streets and came to a house with an open front door. Rick and Glenn charged indoors and followed the yelling. When they burst into the bedroom they found Tyreese bleeding out from a large bit wound on his forearm. There were at least three walkers inside with him, all dead but apparently too late.

Merle yanked his belt out and cinched it around Tyreese's bicep trying to keep him from bleeding anymore. Rick gripped Tyreese's arm while Michonne used her sword to hack off the dying mans' arm. After three gruesome hacking motions his arm was severed and they began carrying him out the door. Merle help hold him with Rick, the giant man's weight becoming almost too much to hold. Michonne and Glenn joined the pair but had to branch off as walkers started pouring into the area.

The run back to their vehicle was frantic, the group yanking the unconscious man through the winding wire barriers and when they finally reached their car it was stuck in mud. After a few hurried maneuvers Rick got the car moving but nailed the back of the broken down truck they parked next to. The camper topper opened up and dozens of walker torsos poured out onto their hood.

"What the fuck!" Merle shouted as a face pressed against the windshield. Rick looked over with horror but revved the engine again, peeling out of the forest area. Merle looked over his shoulder at the gruesome scene and shook his head. 'Sick fucks,' he thought to himself incredulously.

Tyreese was fading in and out of consciousness, his limb still bleeding despite the tourniquet. Rick called Carol over their handheld radios, preparing them to treat an injury.

"Rick!" Michonne shouted her hands touching Tyreese's neck feeling for a pulse. Rick glanced back and saw her tearing eyes. She shook her head and sat back heavily, rubbing her eyes roughly. Noah buried his head in his hands and was obviously swallowing down sobs. Rick slammed on the brakes and punched the steering wheel until his hand bled. Merle seethed while glaring out the front window. He jumped out of the car as Rick and Glenn pulled Tyreese's body out onto the cracked pavement. He glared at the dead man with such hatred, his eyes burned. Merle was pissed off, not at the man but the world. They couldn't catch a fucking break and Merle was coming to the end of his rope of tolerance.

"This all there's gonna be? We gonna just keep droppin' off like goddamn flies? Huh?" Merle ranted in the middle of the street, "These dead fucks gonna just keep takin' us one by fucking one? Ain't fuckin' happenin'. Not me, not my brother and sure as shit not my wife. Ain't taken shit from me! Fuck these fuckers!"

The other watched him flip his shit, his arms waving around and pointing at Tyreese's body. Outwardly he seemed angry with the dead man but inside he was becoming overwhelmed with the setbacks they kept having. His normal resilience was coming apart at the seams. Merle snapped his jaw shut as he shouted the news of Sam and him, publicly declaring something personal. He narrowed his eyes and silently dared anyone to say a word about it.

After a moment of silence Rick put Tyreese down with a knife to his temple before they got him back in the vehicle. Merle paced a few moments before climbing in the front passenger seat, slamming the door harder than necessary. He ground his teeth as he thought about every damn obstacle they'd faced and every person they'd lost. Back in the day the old Merle would've been not only unaffected but also perfectly happy to lose people. It meant less supplies given to someone other than himself and his blood. Now it seemed to be chipping away at his resolve.

 

* * *

The ride was silent, the only noise was the repetitive sound of a rock in their tire. Merle listened to it click and let it ground him. He'd lost it out there in the road and wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the whole declaration of marriage or maybe the loss of their home followed by disappointment, death and more death. Everyone has their breaking point and it seemed Merle had found his. He wasn't close with Tyreese, they'd had their differences but the man didn't deserve to go out the way he did. No one did.

"Who's gonna tell Sasha?" Glenn spoke from the back seat. Merle set his jaw and clenched his fist. He'd promised Bob to take care of her and now she'd lost the last of her blood. It was something Merle couldn't imagine. The brothers had lost each other for a time but Merle had always known Daryl was alive. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost his baby brother permanently. They both may be hardheaded assholes but they loved each other. A tiny voice in his head prodded, 'What if you lost Sam?' Merles chest clenched so hard he rubbed his sternum to quell the ache. The idea of losing Sam made him physically ill.

"I'll tell her." Michonne spoke, her voice tight. "We'll tell her." Rick responded while looking at her in the rearview mirror. "We're family. We take care of our own. No one deals with loss alone."

The car was quiet once again until they pulled up to the camp they'd made. The others stood up. All had saddened and worried expressions. They'd called ahead telling them the place was gone and now they were expecting an injury but didn't inform them of who.

Merle could see Sam standing off to the side, her arms crossed. She looked so small to Merle in that moment, although the closer they got the more strength he saw. Her posture was alert and face hard. 'She already knows.' He thought while scrubbing his jaw. Merle was learning that Sam didn't expect much to go right, ever. She wasn't a downer or even depressed about it and she did have hope for the better but she'd grown up just like him. Sam had seen the real world long before the dead stood up. It seemed she hoped for the best but expected the worst. It was why she was alive and would stay that way. Merle loved her for it.

The car stopped and the group climbed out. Merle watched as Sasha walked forward, her eyes jumping from each car door as her brother failed to appear. He watched her face fracture as she took in the returning groups guarded faces. Michonne and Rick approached her and caught her as she broke down. Loud sobs echoed out across the clearing and into the woods. Merle walked away to Sam and tipped his head away from the group.

"Gonna need to take watch. Dead are gonna hear 'er." He muttered as they stood in the road watching the tree line. Sam stood silently next to him but slide her warm palm into his, weaving their fingers together.

"We'll find a place… eventually." Sam reassured him without being asked, "Until then we'll survive. Just like before. Just like always."

Merle looked down at her and kissed her forehead, leaving his dry lips against her sunburned skin. He murmured, "Thanks sugar. Needed that."

"I know." She spoke quietly, her lips curling as she squeezed his hand gently.

They stood in companionable silence listening to Sasha weep and the other begins to dig a grave near the road. Sam and Merle killed the few walkers that stumbled their way and joined the funeral as Rick spoke. Sasha was a husk of herself, her frame collapsing in on itself. Sam tried to speak to her but the woman brushed her off before walking away. Merle watched as Sasha sunk to the ground next to the car, her face completely blank. She was cracking under the pressure. Merle made a point of keeping an eye on her while they talked about heading to Washington despite the cure being a pipe dream. Sam didn't say much but he could tell she was bouncing the idea around her pretty little head.

"Whaddya think?" He drawled quietly while leaning against the beat up suburban. She purse her lips and spoke cautiously, "I think… I think we don't really have anything better to do. It's a 100 miles… There could be a lot in between here and there. Maybe we find something, somewhere along the way.."

Merle grunted and kicked the dirt with his boot and rasped, "But… what if there's nothin?"

"Ain't nothing here for us either. At least from what we've seen. Maybe we'll have better luck." She responded with a lazy shrug. "Only one way to find out."

Scowling Merle grunted again and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his bladeless arm around her waist. He tucked his face into her neck and whispered, "I better not lose you Sugar. I'll burn this fucking world down."

Sam hummed in response and murmured, "Not goin' anywhere old man. Same goes for you. We go together in a blaze of glory or live to a hundred. No in betweens."

Merle chuckled and tightened his hold drawling, "Blaze o' glory it is."

 

* * *

Sam stood in the center of the road with crossed arms and sighed deeply. Behind her Merle and Abraham were tearing the van's engine apart trying to fix it. A string of grunted slurs floated out from below the vehicle as Abraham rolled out.

"Looks like we're walkin'." He grumbled, "Fuckin' transmission's shit the bed."

Merle slammed the hood down before cracking his neck and growling in frustration. Chewing her lip, Sam kept her distance seeing the frustration oozing from Merle. His eyes were sharp and his posture ridged. She watched him rolling his shoulders as if forcing the tension out before pulling out his smokes. He was boiling under the surface and holding onto his temper by the brittle edge.

Rick scrubbed his eyes and rested his hand on his revolver hilt heavily. Everyone waited with bated breath until Rick finally instructed, "Pack what ya can carry."

Sam watched as a collective sigh of frustration was expelled by the group and shoulders dropped with the weight of the world. She could see people cracking under the stress. Sasha hadn't spoken for days and had spent her time scowling out the window. Noah was plagued with guilt over Tyreese's death as well as his families, his eyes red and surrounded with deep sleepless bruises. Beth had tried to console him but he shrugged off her attempts. Maggie was distraught from the loss of the cure and then from losing the promised safe haven. Glenn spent his days trying to pull her from falling into a depression. Carol was pretty much healed but had been distant and aloof. Daryl seemed worried she was close to taking off on her own. Rick was weighed down with the group's lives, all of them hanging from his neck like albatrosses. His leadership skills were a curse in many ways. His eyes were shadowed and frequently bloodshot from lack of sleep. Despite all of it though Sam could tell Rick cared deeply for his family because that's what they all were, family.

They were very low on supplies of all kinds, most worrisome water. She hoped they came across a source soon or they'd start dropping like flies. Poor Judith was obviously suffering from the lack of food, her fussiness becoming more frequent. They needed to catch a break or they we're going to crash and burn soon.

Sam grabbed her bag and shrugged it on, while picking up her rifle. Grabbing Merle's pack she wandered towards his pacing form. She stopped at the end of his well tread path and waited for him to look up from the cracked pavement.

"What?" He snapped his eyes narrowing on her. Sam cocked an eyebrow and chucked his bag at him. "You're welcome." She snarked while crossing her arms.

"Sug, ain't the time. Lemme alone." He grumbled pulling out a crushed pack of smokes only to fling it on the ground. "Fuckin bullshit." He sneered, glowering at the empty package and kicking the dirt with his worn boot.

"Are you done?" Sam asked her eyebrows raised expectantly. Merle squinted at her and drawled, "Done with what? Bein' pissed off? Then nah, I ain't fuckin done." Sam could see the others watching from the side of the road but paid them no mind. "Are you done having a fucking tantrum because we've got shit to do. Like find water, maybe even food."

"Dontcha think I know that?" He growled charging forward, "Shit woman, that's all I'm fuckin think about." Sam saw Daryl and Abraham step forward to intervene but pause as Merle glared in their direction.

"Really? Cuz I think you're too busy having a fuckin pity party." She sneered, hoping all he needed was a kick in the ass. Merle growled deeply before drawling, "Sug you're lucky I don't hit women."

Sam stepped forward and spoke low, grabbing the front of his shirt. Merle glared at her, his fist tightened. She could see him barely keeping himself from ripping away from her. "Get it together." She murmured, "Some of these people aren't strong like us. We can't break down." Sam swallowed thickly before rasping, "You can't break down... please."

Merle ground his jaw and glared over her shoulder at the people watching them. He looked back down at her, his breath coming out in angry pants. "I ain't broke." Sam growled, "You're actin' like it. Now put your big girl panties on and help me find water or we're gonna be putting down our friends."

Merle glowered at her a moment before stalking off into the woods before hollering, "Well come on Sugar. Get your ass in gear."

Sam smirked at his back and informed the group, "We're looking for water. Meet you back on the road two miles down."

Rick nodded and rasped, "Be safe."

 

* * *

Merle stalked through the woods with heavy angry footsteps. Sam was practically jogging to keep up with his raged filled pace. He was so fucking pissed off that he actually worried he might snap at her. She was just trying to help him get his head on straight but Merle was nowhere near capable at the moment.

The sound of feet skidding had Merle looking back at Sam to find her struggling with a walker he hadn't even heard. His heart lurched as he watched the biter practically tackle her to the ground. Sam had her knife jammed upwards into its head but the damn thing had a fake jaw. The thick metal and plastic catching the knife from landing home. She grunted as the heavy weight fell on her. Merle lunged forward pulling the bastard off her while shoving his blade through the base of its skull. Throwing it aside he gasped, "Ya ok?"

Sam lay her head back on the ground and panted, her arm thrown over her forehead. Merle dropped to his knees and asked frantically, "Sam are ya ok? Did he get ya?"

Shaking her head she lifted her arm and muttered, "You walked right by that fucker Merle." Sitting up she climbed to her feet, wiping the blood on her hands onto her jeans. "Get your head on straight." She spoke firmly yet still understanding, "I don't want to lose you because you're caught up inside that thick skull of yours."

Merle scrubbed his face before climbing to his feet and pulling her close. "M'sorry. Jesus. M'sorry I almost got ya killed."

"Yeah me too." She chuckled dryly, "That fucker was heavy."

"Ya alright?"

Sam nodded into his chest and muttered, "Come on we gotta start heading towards the road to meet up with everybody."

Merle followed her as she headed back to the others waiting for their return. He berated himself inwardly, the images of her buried underneath a walker replaying over and over. Sam could've been killed all because he was so caught up being angry. She was right, he needed to get his head on straight or people were going to end up dying. They pair came out of the woods as rifles raised towards them. Merle sneered at them before informing, "Ain't nothin' here for us."

 

* * *

Sam trudged next to Merle and Michonne, the group moving at a slow pace. A hundred yards back was a crowd of walkers following their prey on shuffling feet. "We're not at our strongest." Rick drawled over his shoulder to the group, "We'll get 'em when it's best. High ground, something like that. They're not going anywhere."

Without the strength to waste on putting the corpses down the group just kept walking. They needed to conserve themselves for immediate dangers not ones they could possibly leave behind. "We can take 'em. " Sasha insisted to Michonne her eyes glaring at the undead.

"Rick's right. We barely have anything left." She replied to the angry woman. Sam added, "No use in spending all we got left now."

Sasha growled, "I can take 'em."

"Your brother was pissed, too, after what he lost. It made him stupid." Merle added with a scowl, his eyes looking back at the trailing dead ones.

"We are not the same. We never were." Sasha snapped, adjusting her grip on the rifle she carried before stalking away from them.

Eventually the following biters were gaining on them and becoming greater in number. They needed to take care of the problem. As they reached a bridge they flanked the area to use the landscape as a weapon. Rick and Abraham got the ball rolling by pushing the biters into the ravine. Merle shoved a rotting woman over the cement barrier, her body cracking as she hit the bottom. Sasha stepped away her machete out, hacking away at the dead.

"Sasha. Stay in line." Rick ordered angrily, as he shoved another dead body off the edge. The woman refused to listen, her path heading into the thick of the walkers.

"Flank her. Keep it controlled." Rick growled moving to fight by Sasha's side since she wasn't listening.

Abraham bitched, "Plan just got dicked." They cut their way through the group and could see a few more coming out of the woods. Sasha swung around clipping Abraham with her blade, narrowly missing his face. The man sneered at her and pushed her blade away from him. Michonne grabbed the woman's arm and demanded, "Stop."

"Just get out of here." Sasha shoved her away her eyes raging and black. "I told you to stop." Rick hissed, his eyes burning holes into Sasha. The group panted collectively as the dead dwindled off. Abraham was glaring at Sasha while she stared at the few walkers still trailing their steps. Nothing seemed to be in their favor and the longer they walked the harder to was to see any hope of relief from their exhaustion.

The group had miles to go and no fuel to run on. Desperate times call for desperate measures so when a pack of wild dogs launched out of the woods near them they group killed their dinner.

Sam couldn't be picky but the sight of someone's' family pet roasting over the fire reminded her too much of Terminus. Merle had to convince her to eat which she did reluctantly but thanked him later for. After eating she felt remarkably better and rested that evening without the chronic stomach pangs they'd been living with. Times were harsh but the group kept going. It seemed nothing would hold them back from reaching Washington.


	44. Chapter 44

'From a Friend' the note claimed in permanent marker. The group stared at the stack of water with untrusting yet desperate eyes. Merle scanned the forest line with Abraham, looking for signs of sabotage.

"What else are we gonna do?" Eugene asked looking at the pile of much needed liquid.

"Not this. We don't know who left it." Rick replied looking at the note clenched in Daryl's hand.

"If it's a trap, we already happen to be in it. But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend." Eugene drawled licking his dry and cracked lips. Sam shifted uncomfortably, her neck prickly with anxiety. She could sense eyes on them but couldn't find any real sign of a trap. Walking slowly she used her riflescope to scan the woods for shifting shadows or changes in the shades of green. Nothing caught her eye but the tension did not leave her body. Sam's back muscles ticked at the tension in her frame.

"What if it isn't? Like they put something in it?" Rosita suggested looking equally torn with just drinking the liquid gold. Merle glared at the tempting bottles before moving to looking closer into the woods surrounding the road.

"Eugene." Rosita shouted as the man yanked out a bottle trying to guzzle down mouthfuls. Abraham smacked the bottle out of his hands, spilling to the ground.

Tara exclaimed, "What are you doing, dude?"

"Quality assurance." He muttered his face crumpling at the sight of the bottle spilling to the dirt. Sam swallowed thickly and her eyes would have teared up if she had the moisture in her body.

"We can't." Rick rasped adamantly and then slowly his mouth quirked up as thunder clapped above them.

Rain began to speckle their clothing, water soaking them thoroughly within minutes. The group laughed and sighed at the sudden cloudburst. Sam tilted her head up and opened her mouth, the cool rain rehydrating her dry tongue and throat. Merle closed his eyes next to her and let the water rollover his sunburned face, his hand found Sam's and they wove their fingers together.

"Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find." Rick ordered the group to collect any water they could. Another set of rolling thunderclouds darkened the skies and the wind picked up, the sound whistling through the trees. In the distance the sight of an even darker storm approaching had the group clamoring to move on.

"Come on!" Rick shouted over the wind and Judith's scared cries, "Let's keep moving."

"There's a barn." Daryl hollered over the whipping wind pointing towards the thick brush. As quick as they could the group followed Daryl and Merle into the forest, towards shelter. Upon entering the weathered yet sturdy barn they found one highly decomposing biter as well as a workable shelter from the storm.

Sam wrung out her hair and clothing, a chill working into her bones despite the warm weather. Merle wandered over after securing the doors with a thick chain. She watched him wipe his face down with the front of his shirt, his abs and sharp hipbones showing from the low rising jeans. Sam couldn't help but watch him with hungry eyes. It had been awhile since they'd last had time alone together and she couldn't stop but consume the view.

"Whatcha lookin' at sweets?" He rasped as he noticed her darkening eyes. Sam snorted and hide a blush before muttering, "Nothin'."

"Oh I think ya were looking' at somethin'," he drawled hoarsely pulling her into his damp chest. "Ya lookin' at me like the last piece of chocolate cake."

Sam moaned at that statement and threatened, "Don't talk about food Merle or I'll beat you with one of those rakes."

Chuckling he kissed her temple and spoke against her wet skin, "Maybe we could find us a nice dark corner 'n this here barn tonight."

"Maybe." She whispered, "I wouldn't mind you buried deep inside me."

Merle groaned at her statement, his fingers flexing on her hip and pulling her closer than before. "Sugar, you're playin with fire. I'll bend ya over a hay bale in front of all these fuckers."

Laughing she peered up and whispered, "Liar. You wouldn't share that view with anyone."

Grunting he kissed her slowly and rasped," s'pose ya ain't wrong about that. No one deserves t'see your sexy ass but me."

 

* * *

The others were settling in for the night, the wind and rains thundering overhead. Merle sat with Daryl by a tiny fire they'd built. The group didn't have much food and opted to feed Carl and Judith before everyone else. The rest was distributed evenly. Water was still scarce but they'd left buckets outside to collect rainwater. Merle listened as Rick spoke with Michonne about his son.

Rick's head was bowed, his eyes troubled as he looked at his son holding his daughter while sleeping. Her little fuzzy head tucked against his neck. Michonne spoke quietly, "He's gonna be okay. He bounces back more than any of us do."

Rick grunted and threw a broken twig into the fire and drawled, "I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this." He waved his hand around before continuing, "But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them."

"This isn't the world." Michonne responded her voice sounding strained. "This isn't it."

"It might be." Rick countered his eyebrows raised and when Michonne and Daryl shook their heads he repeated, "it might be."

"That's giving up." Michonne added her eyes looking angered. Merle sighed and drawled, "He's just being realistic. Ain't no way back to before and no where's safe from the dead and the type of assholes that're out here."

Merle watched Daryl shake his head but didn't respond. He could see his brother struggling to hold onto the hope for something more. Daryl needed them to find a safe place for the kids and the grief stricken to recuperate and grow.

'Always the sweet one.' Merle thought with a sad smile.

Rick nodded and spoke lowly, "Merle's right. It's reality. Until we see otherwise, this is what we have to live with. When I was a kid... I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff," Rick looked away a moment and continued, "So I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, 'Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war.' And then after a few years of pretending he was dead... he made it out alive."

The others were quiet and Merle could tell they were confused and saddened by Rick's story. He understood perfectly having spent time not only in the military but also prison. Being distracted by emotions and human nature wasn't an option while fighting for ones life. Merle was used to focusing on the present, not the future, had been since he was a kid. Survive the day, to see tomorrow. He was used to doing what needed to be done to keep himself and his family alive.

"That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves... that we _are_ the walking dead." Rick finished while staring at the fire, pushing the glowing wood around.

Daryl broke a twig in half and chucked into the fire angrily, "We ain't them."

Rick looked up seeing Daryl's upset expression and tried to reassure him, "We're not them. Hey. We're not." He put up a pacifying hand as Daryl climbed to his feet and snapped, "We ain't them."

Merle watched his brother stalk off into the other side of the barn, his wide frame pacing the floor angrily. Huffing out a breath Merle drawled, "Good one Sheriff. These folks need upliftin' stories not tales from walking dead World War II vets."

"I know jus'... I gotta get them prepared for not finding anything."

"Grimes, we all know disappointment pretty fuckin' well nowadays. Ain't gotta prepare us for shit." Merle responded before climbing to his feet to join his brother.

As he got near he saw Daryl pushing on the doors, walkers hands bulging through the narrow gap. He whistled their signal for trouble and joined him, his shoulder firmly pressed into the worn splintery wood.

"Fuckin bastards." Merle growled as the weight from the other side increased. The wind was howling and the biters snarling as the entire group pushed on the flapping doors. Sam was pressed in between the Dixon brothers, her hands firmly planted and heels digging into the packed dirt floor. Merle looked down and met her eyes as the wind picked up and the herd of walkers surged against the barn doors. They kept eye contact as the storm raged and the undead swarmed.

"I love you." She gasped her eyes strained and forehead worried, sweat dripping down her temple. Merle's chest clenched at the sight of Sam looking so fearful. They were in grave danger and he would die for her but that wasn't happening yet. "Ain't gettin' in." He rasped before adding, "Love ya Sug."

They kept eye contact as the next half hour of rain and thunder pummeled the tin roof while the undead slammed against the walls. Soon the howling winds moved on and the undead were swept away with it. Hours later the evening settled down and there was no longer a herd outside banging to get in.

Merle had Sam curled into his chest, her face tucked under his chin. He stroked her back as a dream crept in and made her restless. She whimpered, her hands clutching his shirt and face pressing closer.

"Gotcha Sugar." He whispered gravelly into her ear, "I got ya sweetheart."

It took a moment before she settled down and her breathing evened out. Merle yawned and tried to sleep but couldn't help but feel on edge. The amount of walkers that were outside had been too many for even a large group like them to handle. Merle needed to be awake to be prepared for it. He watched as Daryl spoke to Maggie and Sasha, both women looked like the world had chewed them up and spit them out. Sasha had lost everyone that meant something to her while Maggie lost the hope of a cure. She got her sister back but it didn't seem to be enough for her. Merle could see some of the group fracturing from the pressure. Abraham spent most his day drinking booze from a scavenged bottle and Noah was looking more like a biter than a human after losing his family.

Merle agreed with Rick about the world and what they had to do in order survive. It made sense that they had to live like they were already dead. It didn't make it any easier though. In fact it probably made it harder since being a walking dead man kept them from enjoying what little they had left. Merle wasn't going to let himself become just another dead guy. He had the reason why curled against him. Sam kept him going and would continue to do so. He wouldn't lose himself to the world outside the barn as long as he had the woman in his arms.

 

* * *

Sam left the barn with Sasha and Maggie to use the restroom. Outside the earth was torn up, trees pulled up by the roots and shorn in half. There were undead men and women strewn across the ground and impaled on trees.

"Look at this." Maggie gasped her eyes looking at the path of destruction the storm left. Sam shook her head and gasped, "Jesus that was a tornado last night."

Sasha spoke with confusion wrinkling her brow, "It should've torn us apart."

Sam nodded and stepped over a tree limb, stabbing a walker pinned underneath it. She saw the other two heading for the edge of the woods but walked the other direction. She wasn't sure why but she needed to clear her head. Her stomach was churning and she felt more exhausted than ever before. The whole trip North had been treacherous and the night before downright frightening. Moving into the woods she relieved herself and then sat down against a tree trunk, groaning at her aching limbs. Sam was not looking forward to walking another 60 miles. Taking a deep breath she felt her stomach cramp. 'Fuck,' she muttered rolling to the side and gripping her abdomen, getting sick in the grass. Taking in a few quick pants she felt the cramping subside and nausea pass. Sam wiped her brow and sat back on her heels feeling confused at her sudden ill feeling.

'Jesus Christ,' she thought startled while looking down at her stomach. Blinking a few times she counted back the weeks. 'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

Sam was always irregular but as she took stock of her body she began to suspect their lives were about to get even more complicated.

Scrubbing her face she sighed and looked up at the clear sky. If she hadn't been in the eye of the storm the evening before she wouldn't have been able to tell that such destruction had happened. The clear blue and pure white clouds seemed so innocuous. Sam knew she needed to head back but stayed seated, her fingers pulling out grass and tearing it into little pieces. Fear started to take hold of her as she tried to think of how on earth she was going to tell Merle her possible condition.

A crack of a branch had Sam on her feet, rifle raised. Merle came charging through the brush his eyes wild. Sam lowered her gun and asked, "What?"

"What the fuck are ya doin?" He hissed pulling on her wrist. Sam grunted in pain and yanked her hand away, "Jesus Merle calm down. I just had to pee."

"We got company. People." He snapped grabbing her arm and pushing her towards the barn. Sam had her weapon up and ready, her eyes scanning the woods for threats.

As they entered the barn she saw a man on his knees, his hands up. She made eye contact with him and looked him over. His clothing looked clean and brand new, his face shaved smooth and hair washed. Narrowing her eyes she walked around the group her rifle ready, her finger braced against the rifle's barrel. She listened as he spoke to Rick about a community he was from. A place with walls and water. A town with electricity and safety. Sam's eyes connected with Merle's and she could tell he was thinking exactly what she was thinking about.

The Governor. Woodbury. Terminus. All traps.

Rick must have been thinking about the same things because suddenly he pistol-whipped Aaron, knocking the man unconscious. "Tie 'em up." He drawled moving to the man's bag as Carl searched it.

Sam watched them work but couldn't help but think about the stranger's statements. A spike of hope burned bright in her chest. If what Sam suspected was true the only way she'd survive would be finding a safe place.

 

* * *

The group had split up, some circling their perimeter, others going to look for the supposedly vehicles of the recruiters. Aaron stayed tied up while Rick, Sam and Judith stayed behind. Merle had been hesitant but Rick wanted her to stay as a sniper just in case. She crawled up into the rafters to get a view of the entire area.

Sam tried to keep her mind clear of her worries and focus on scanning the woods but she was struggling. She listened to Rick speak to the bound man below.

Judith began crying and Sam felt her focus falter. She peered through the rafters at the small girl red faced and teary eyed. Her heart began racing as the noise grew louder. They'd always been able to keep her from crying by feeding her but they'd been short on supplies, feeding her the last of the baby food the night before.

"You did see the jar of applesauce in my bag, right? This isn't a trick. This isn't about trying to make you like me." Aaron spoke from the beam he was tied too. Rick paced with Judith, her wails increasing. Sam whispered, "What can I do Rick?" She was getting anxious just like the man below. "Keep your eyes open," Rick snapped his piercing eyes snapping to hers. Feeling properly scolded Sam moved back hearing Aaron continue, "It's self-preservation. If the roamers hear her and come this way, I know I'll be the first to go."

Rick didn't respond only spoke in a low to Judith, her small frame bouncing in his arms. Sam watched him grab the jar of applesauce and open it, smelling it for something abnormal. The idea of letting the kid eat something unknown made Sam want to jump down and smash it out Rick's hands.

Turning to the woods she listened as Rick forced Aaron to eat some first.

After he survived the bite, Rick began feeding a starving Judith. Aaron kept talking about the community and how they have fruit trees, how the walls are big enough to keep the small girl safe. How the monsters beyond wouldn't hear her cry and how nothing could get to her. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for the man to be real. For safety to be a short distance away.

 

* * *

Merle and the other finally found the vehicles. He was shocked the man was telling the truth, well at least about the transportation. They searched them while Merle scouted the area for tracks. He found two sets of tread nearby but nothing else. It looked like there were only two recruiters, at least in the immediate area.

Inside the RV the group found a large supply of canned goods and water. Each person took a refill of their water and split a few cans of food. They'd hiked pretty far and most hadn't eaten in days. Merle sat with Glenn eating a handful of stale trail mix.

"You think it's real." Glenn asked lowly, his eyes skipping to his wife. Merle grunted with a shrug but eventually rasped quietly, "Bes' be otherwise Imma rip him limb from limb. I'm mighty sick of getting shit on."

Glenn nodded and wiped his sweaty brow, "I wanna get Maggie and Beth to somewhere safe. I owe it to Hershel to keep 'em safe."

Looking over at the younger man Merle drawled, "Old man'd be proud of ya kid."

Glenn looked shocked at the compliment and only nodded in response, his hand squeezing Hershel's pocket watch.

They eventually got moving to the barn, everyone stretching out to relax their tired feet. Merle groaned, rubbing his stiff shoulders. He couldn't stand the grueling hiking. He was used to it to a certain extent but that didn't make it any easier.

"Fucking old." Abraham grunted rubbing his knee with a groan.

Merle snorted and rasped, "Oh come on Big Red I got like ten years on ya."

The large man chuckled and joked, "Shit man I thought you were older than that." Merle smacked him in the back of the head without the normal heft and threatened, "Shut you're pie hole Ginger."

The two cars pulled up to the barn shortly after and Sam exited, her rifle still poised to shoot. Once they began climbing out she relaxed, her shoulders dropping slightly.

"All good?" He asked her, brushing her sweaty hair from her forehead. Nodding she glanced at the vehicles and cocked an eyebrow, silently asking what they found.

"Just like he said. Lots of food too. Let's get ya somethin'. You're lookin' pale ." Merle spoke while moving into the barn. Aaron was still bound and Rick was inventorying the supplies they'd brought in.

"This, this is ours now." Rick drawled, his hand resting on his low-slung holster. Sam watched the bound man nod and assure, "There's more than enough."

Rick shook his headed and rasped, "It's ours whether or not we go to your camp."

Maggie stepped forward and asked, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?"

Rick interrupted, "What if he's lyin' or if he wants to hurt us?"

Michonne added, "He isn't, and he doesn't. We need this."

Rick scratched his beard while contemplating everyone's input. A few spoke quietly to each other while Michonne continued, "So we're going, all of us. Somebody say something if they feel differently."

Everyone nodded and seemed in agreement. Rick cocked an eyebrow at Merle and Daryl who had been quiet through the whole exchange.

Daryl nodded and muttered, "This barn smells like horse shit."

Merle snorted and teased, "That's just your shorts baby brother, need a warsh."

The group snickered while Daryl shoved Merle away with a scowl. Rick grinned and drawled, "A'right. Yeah. We're going." Some of the group hugged and Sam saw Beth and Maggie crying. Rick kissed Judith on the head before walking towards Aaron. "So where are we going? Where's your camp?" he asked crouching in front of the man.

Aaron looked them over, his demeanor more nervous than before. Sam felt her skin prickle at his hesitation. Stepping forward with narrowed eyes she watched him explain, "Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back. I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet."

The result conversation had everyone edge, Rick and Merle were the most anxious. The group would take the two vehicles a different path than Aaron suggested. He was upset for the decision especially since Rick insisted they travel at night also. The idea of driving through the night on uncharted territory had Sam wringing the skin off her hands. It was all the more worrisome.

 

* * *

The group relaxed the rest of the day, eating and drinking the water Aaron provided. Sam was leaning against Merle as he stood talking to Abraham. They were planning emergency routes if the trip went south. They finished talking and Merle wrapped his arms around her, his face pressing against her neck.

"Ya a'right Sugar." He rasped as he straightened up to look down at her. Sam felt her heart rate speed up. She couldn't tell him her suspicions yet. He had more than enough to worry about so Sam shook her head and kissed his chin. "Wanna know what we're facing. Just nervous."

Merle nodded and then peered over her shoulder at Aaron. The man was watching them with a slight smile.

"Keep you're fuckin' eyes to ya'self." He snapped at him. Aaron pursed his lips and looked down at his lap.

Sam felt Merle grumbling under his breath about the man's gaze while turning her to the side essentially blocking the bound man from seeing her.

Smirking she joked, "Are you my human shield now?"

"Always was Sugar." He drawled with the boyish grin Sam loved. His right arm held her close while his palm cupped her jaw. She felt almost feverish and couldn't help but think it was another sign. Merle's thumb brushed across her flushed cheek and he drawled, "Ya feelin' a'right? Feel warm."

"I'm fine." She replied moving closer to him to keep his too astute eyes from analyzing her further. "Sleepy."

"Well let's sleep until it's go time."

 

* * *

Merle combed his hand through Sam's hair as she rested her head on his thigh. They we're leaving soon to find the so-called safe zone. He was tense, tenser than he'd been for a long time. They were walking into an unknown situation guided by an unknown man. It made Merle's back stiffen and his toes to curl with anticipation. He wanted to be ready for anything that could come their way but didn't know how.

Merle looked down at Sam and watched her eyes roll around under her pale lids. She'd looked sick that morning, pale and drawn. It made him pause in concern but after having food she seemed better. Then as she looked up at him before her nap she had been all pink faced. Sam's cheeks were flushed and she seemed feverish. Merle hoped it wasn't anything serious especially since they were soon entering a new shelter. He was pretty sure no one would want to let her in if she had some kind of illness. Merle started to think back about Woodbury and the Governor's practices. People showing signs of illness rarely made it past the gates unless they had skills or in Andreas case knew someone inside. Merle even recalled a family he turned away because the women were pregnant.

Merle glanced down at Sam and then cocked his head to the side. Something inside him clicked into place and a strange buzz filled his head. He thought back about when he found Sam by herself instead of with the other girls, how she seemed sick until she ate their lunch of stale crackers and trail mix. Sam had been pickier about the canned foods she ate, her stomach never feeling quite right. His eyes widened as he began to realize things were falling into place.

'Fuck.' He thought, his hand brushing hair off her forehead. 'You're gonna be a daddy Dixon.'

Shaking his head in disbelief he watched Sam sleep and couldn't help the grin from taking over his face. The idea of Sam growing his baby right in front of him made his heart race and head to spin. Lying right next to him was the love of his life and possibly… maybe his first-born child. He wanted to palm her stomach and speak to it. The idea of her belly growing and being able to kiss and stroke the new life inside her had Merles eyes burning. He'd never wanted something so bad, not even when he was jonesing for illicit drugs. It made him feel all the more anxious knowing that depending on what they found in Alexandria, Sam may or may not have to give birth while on the road. Merle couldn't allow that, he wouldn't allow it. If the place were real, they'd settle in, if it wasn't and they could overtake it he would be the first climbing the walls. No one and no _thing_ would keep Merle from providing for his family.


	45. Chapter 45

Sam woke when Rick decided it was time to move out and Merle could tell she was going to hurl. Taking her by the elbow he got the ashen-faced woman outside before she puked. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and tried to decide how to ask her. Merle wasn't sure it was the time to bring it up. If it hadn't occurred to Sam yet, it may fuck up her concentration on the road to wherever the hell they were going. He couldn't risk her being trapped inside her pretty little head at the moment, Merle needed his wife to have his back. He needed his partner. He needed Sam to help keep everyone safe.

Opting to ignore the cause of her sickness, Merle focused on her symptoms, "Ya'll done?"

Sam grunted and nodded while spitting onto the ground like a trucker after a long haul. He smirked at her and drawled, "Such a lady, Sugar."

"Fuck you old man." She snarked, muttering under breath, "Fuckin' smart ass."

Merle snorted and helped her up, handing her a water bottle. "Ya ok?"

She nodded lazily and denied being sick, "Just my nerves and being worn out."

"It'll be a'right Sugar." He assured pulling her into his chest, his hands rubbing up and down her spine. Merle realized she'd lost weight in the last few weeks. Every bump and ridge felt like a failure to him. He wasn't providing enough for her, for his family.

'Step it up Dixon. Got more mouths to feed.' Merle scolded himself while inhaling Sam's scent.

Pulling back Merle looked down at Sam and cupped her flushed cheek. Despite her weary eyes, Sam was beautiful. He wasn't sure if it was just because he "knew" she was carrying his kid or if that "glowing" bullshit was real, Sam looked gorgeous. Stroking her with his life worn thumb Merle drawled, "Gonna find ya a safe place Shug."

Sam smiled and nodded, kissing his palm whispering, "I know you will sweetheart. Love you."

Merle nodded, placing his lips against her sticky forehead rasping, "Love ya Samantha."

The others started to exit the barn, climbing into the RV while Rick, Glenn, Michonne and Aaron entered the car. It was near midnight and from what the recruiter said they had a couple hours to drive the alternate route, and that was if the roads were clear.

Merle settled near the front watching Abraham drive while Daryl rode shotgun. Everyone was stretching out but still on guard. They weren't positive the whole trip wasn't a trap and weren't going to take any chances. Sam was sitting with Maggie and Tara. She was less drawn looking but he could see her struggling to not ralph everywhere. Merle was ninety-eight percent sure she was knocked up and he wasn't sure what to feel about it. Well that wasn't entirely true, he did feel something but was scared to admit it. If Merle were honest he was so goddamn excited to see the kid and that was why he didn't want to acknowledge it.

What if she wasn't? What if she was but it was unhealthy from living like they did? Sam probably got a third of the calories a normal woman should have, not to mention the added calories a pregnant woman should get.

What if it died?

What is she did?

What if there was no safe zone?

All of that and more had Merle hesitant to voice anything out loud, let alone admit in his head. His head was twisted up and knotting even further as the day ticked on.

"What's up with you?" Daryl asked from his seat across from him, his narrowed eyes scanning over Merle's tense posture and faraway face.

Merle grunted, rolling his shoulders in response. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to sit and not gossip like teen girls. Daryl raised an eyebrow and kept his calculating gaze on Merle.

"Fuck off Darylina. Ain't in the fuckin' mood." Merle barked angrily.

He could tell Daryl was going to push but the glare Merle gave him had the man huffing out an indignant breath before looking away. There was a tingling of guilt for being a dick but he couldn't focus on appeasing anyone when he had no idea what might come out of his mouth. He could very well spew out a steady stream of his worst fears and make himself look like a giant pussy.

The drive was going smoothly until the sedan's headlights suddenly lit the road ahead to unveil a herd of massive proportions. The dark shapes shuffling beyond for hundreds of yards were all turning towards the caravan. The sedan had already begun hitting the rotting corpses, blood and body parts splashing across the pavement.

"Son of a dick!" Abraham growled, his hands turning them hastily down a branching off road and away from the walkers.

Carl became distraught about leaving his dad but they had planned for this. If the lead car ran into trouble the RV would make evasive maneuvers to escape the danger. Rick had Abraham and the Dixon's swear they wouldn't risk the group for them. They traveled down the darkened road looking for a milepost. Rosita located them on their map and headed to the designated meeting point. They were turning a corner when a flare was shot into the sky. The Rv exploded with conversation.

"Shit! They're in trouble. We gotta go."

"That's not the plan."

"We gotta help my dad."

"Abe we need to help."

"We hafta help 'em."

"SHUT UP!" Abraham shouted over everyone's voices, "We're goin'. Calm your tits and hold onto your fuckin' panties."

The man bellowed as he took a curve so fast that it made the long vehicle feel as if it were about to tip over. Merle felt his damn nuts in his throat when he saw the road tilting before finally straightening out.

"Jesus Christ, Red. Ya go t' the Dukes o' Hazards school a drivin'?" Merle joked as he braced himself from above during another tight turn. Abraham chuckled gruffly and rasped, "Damn right Hoss. Ain't a real redneck if ya don't know how to fuckin' burn the rubber off them sidewalls."

Merle barked out a laugh and held onto the shelf above him as the crazy eyed jarhead tore through city streets.

Eventually they were speeding into what looked like an industrial area. There were walkers all around and soon they could see a bunch heading to someone lying on the ground near a burned out car. It was dark enough to obstruct their face so they couldn't tell who the injured person was. Screeching to a halt, Merle and Daryl jumped out before the tires stopped. As they reached the figure they discovered a complete stranger pinned under a rust heap of junk, a flare gun in his hand and a knife in the other.

"Who the fuck 'er you?" Merle snapped his eyes darting around for other threats. He shoved his blade through a walkers temple and kicked another to the ground, his foot smashing its skull. Sam was standing by the RV picking off walkers that got to closely while Abraham bludgeoned others in the road.

"I'm Eric… I'm with Aaron. The recruiter who's taking you back." The injured man spoke frantically his eyes looking over to see more undead coming their way.

Merle growled angrily, "I know who you're fuckin' talkin about." Daryl smacked him in the stomach and drawled, "Come on Merle lift with me."

Grunting, the brothers lifted the fender and helped the downed man slid out. They carried him into the RV and followed his directions to a nearby shelter.

 

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what happened but one minute they we're evading a herd and the next she was waking up in some darkened room. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she shot up from her makeshift bed. "Merle." She gasped, her hands groping for a weapon.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok." Maggie spoke from her side, her hand feeling Sam's forehead. Sam panted, her eyes darting around taking in the strange room before landing on the man they'd rescued from walkers. His ankle was wrapped and elevated, his face pained. Beth was tending to his foot while Maggie seemed to be guarding her baby sister.

"How are you feeling?" Beth asked while handing over a bottle of water.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked hoarsely, before sipping on the offered water. Beth explained, "We got here and when you went to stand you passed out. Merle said you've been sick. You're probably just dehydrated."

Sam swallowed thickly and ignored the strange look from Maggie.

"Yeah. Think I'm just tired."

The sound of heavy boots approaching brought Sam upright, her hand on her blade. Merle rushed through the door, his eyes landing on hers before he shot a glare at the injured man.

"Well Sugar. Ya done nappin'? Got shit t'do." He rasped with a cocky grin, sauntering towards her.

"Fuck off old man." She muttered laying back down with a groan, "Can't you do anything on your own."

Merle laughed gruffly while crouching next her, his grin covering the worry in his eyes. Sam slid her hand to his forearm, squeezing it to silently let him know she was fine. He dipped his chin the stress draining out of his cerulean eyes slightly.

"Ya sure?" He rasped quietly enough for only Sam to hear, his rough fingers brushing sweaty hair of her forehead. Nodding Sam turned towards his hand, kissing the heel of his palm. "M'fine. Just tired."

She felt bad about lying but until the trip was over and they knew what this supposed sanctuary was, Sam had to keep Merle focused. Hell, she needed to keep herself focused. So telling herself she was just exhausted and worn out was as good as it was going to get for the time being.

Grunting Merle looked over at the stranger and drawled, "He behavin?"

"He's fine Merle. Any sign of them?" Maggie asked while peering out the doorway.

"Nah." He replied but then stood up quickly, hearing something outside. Sam strained her ears and heard the telltale birdcall they used while in the woods.

Sam sat up and watched Merle stomp out to see if they'd arrived safely. He gave her a pointed look telling her to stay still. Rolling her eyes she muttered, "Wasn't gettin up anyways."

Beth giggled and took the bottle of water from her, "He's a big softy isn't he."

"God no, he's a jackass." She joked, laughing dryly and smiling softly. Beth chuckled and stood up as Aaron came charging into the room going directly to Eric. Sam watched them greet each other and realized they were a couple. She smirked as they spoke low, Aaron red eyed and happy to see his boyfriend no worse for wear.

"Thank you." He choked out making Sam shake her head, "Thank Merle and Daryl. They found him."

 

* * *

"Ain't happenin'." Merle snapped, "She ain't feelin' good."

"Merle I'll be fine. I feel ok, sleeping helped." Sam tried to assure him that Rick's plan of her checking the place out from the top of the Rv was perfectly acceptable. Rick shifted uncomfortably as Merle glared at him, his chest heaving. Sam put a hand on Merle's arm and whispered, "It'll be fine. I'll go up top when we get near, scope it out and come down."

"Oh yeah? And what if they got snipers too huh? You gonna dodge bullets?" Merle growled, shrugging off her hand. Rolling her eyes Sam crossed her arms.

"We don't have snipers." Aaron supplied from the ground next to his boyfriend.

"Shut up. Ain't talkin' t' ya Princess." Merle sneered at Aaron. Sam rolled her eyes at his attempt to insult the men and sighed, "Merle stop."

"Ain't stoppin'. You're my goddamn wife 'n I say ya ain't doin' it." He growled while glaring down at her. Raising an eyebrow she spoke evenly and calmly, "Merle if you think the way to get me to listen is to treat my like a goddamn piece of property you don't know me very well."

Merle ground his teeth and muttered, "Ain't… Just tryin' to protect ya."

"Guys you really don't need to do that. We aren't lying." Eric tried to play mediator. Merle's narrowed eyes landed on the man but instead of shrinking from the darkened gaze, he raised a challenging eyebrow. Sam smirked at the guy's ability to stand up against a Dixon stink eye.

"Not trustin' the word of a couple _strangers_." He snarled before stomping outside with a heavy tread. Sam looked at Rick and nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Why not just have Sasha? She's a great shot." Glenn asked from the side, wiping the grease off his hands from fixing the RV. Rick sighed and scrubbed his face speaking quietly, "She's strugglin' right now. I need someone with a cool head and a keen eye. Sasha's gonna be on the ground to deal with walkers. Its what she needs right now."

Sam understood completely. The woman had lost everything she held dear and was suffering to control herself.

She nodded and shouldered her rifle, "I'll do it. I'm feeling fine. If that changes I'll let y'all know."

The group loaded up into the Rv, Merle purposely avoiding Sam's eyes as she climbed inside. Sighing she looked at Daryl who smirked and rasped, "Somebody's in the doghouse."

"Fuck you Dixon." She growled without any real malice, slumping in a seat next to him rather than with the simmering Merle.

 

* * *

There were walls, very tall walls. Sam felt her eyes prickle at the sight but swallowed through it. She needed to keep focused as she stood on top of the Rv, her scope scanning the fence line and beyond. There were no snipers despite the tall vantage points. The only person she saw that looked remotely armed was the oblivious man at the gate. He hadn't looked up from his book even as they approached.

She saw large houses and cleared manicured yards. There were children riding bikes down the streets and even a kid walking a dog. Her breathing was quickening and heart pounding so loudly in her ears that she couldn't move. Merle was watching her from below, his eyes strained and back ramrod straight. Rick was standing, his gun drawn but at his side, waiting for her to speak but she couldn't find the words.

"Well?" Daryl drawled, his lip in between his teeth and his bow pressed into his shoulder.

Sam swallowed and looked down giving them a nod, "No shooters, clear roads… looks… good."

Rick nodded, looking at everyone and drawling, "A'right, let's go."

Sam climbed down the back of the Rv, Merle grabbing her hips and helping her down. Turning to face him, she peered up and teased, "See. Safe and sound."

Merle pulled her around the Rv seeing everyone else walking towards the gate.

"Shush." He drawled cupping her cheek, pulling her close and kissing her softly on the lips. "Just want ya by my side for as long as possible."

"I know Merle, me too." She responded before feeling the urge to tell him. Sam had to tell him, it wasn't fair to keep such a thing from him. "Merle I think… I may be... I'm... "

"I'm thinkin' Merle Jr if it's a boy." he rasped with a coy grin. Sam's mouth dropped open and she stammered, "What? How? And no fucking way."

Merle chuckled, shrugging, "Just do. Been sick and noticed this afternoon, you're always purdy but... Just something about today Sugar."

She smiled up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. Merle's hand was splayed out on her lower back, her frame stretched out against his.

"Are you ok with it?" she asked him, chewing her cheek, the fear of him being upset flooding her. Merle smirked down at her and murmured, "Can't wait t'see ya all round with my baby."

Smiling widely she teased, "Got a thing for potbellies huh?" Merle chuckled and opened his mouth to tease back when his brother interrupted.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted, "got comp'ny."

They turned to see walkers coming their way. Moving nonchalantly to the others Sam turned and began picking them off easily. Her silenced rifle letting off tiny pops as the dead landed hard to the ground. Merle tapped her shoulder, "Come on Sugar."

Walking through the gates of Alexandria safe zone for the first time Sam looked up at Merle and slid her hand into his. His large palm squeezed hers in reassurance and rasped, "Stay close. Ears and eyes open."

"Always," she quipped with a tiny grin.

They stood in the street facing a few new people only one of them armed. Sam moved her critical eye across every window, every fence, looking for shooters. Not only were there none, there were people just lazing about like it was a typical Saturday afternoon sipping sweet tea. Merle kept Sam to his left and Daryl to his right, never beyond reach.

"Hello everyone. My names Deanna. Welcome to Alexandria."

 

* * *

Merle huffed out an angry breath as Deanna, the safe zone's leader, called for Sam to come in for an interview. Each person had to be seen and questioned before they were allowed to stay. The group had been slowly called into Deanna's home for the sit-downs, each person going alone. Merle wasn't about to let his wife go into a strange place by herself.

"We go together." He demanded as Sam stood up from her seat in the grass. Deanna cocked an eyebrow and tried to assure him, "It's only an interview. I prefer to speak to new residents one on one."

"Don't give a shit what you prefer lady. She ain't goin' alone." Merle barked , his hand still holding onto Sam's wrist.

"Merle it's fine." Sam muttered, placing a hand on his forearm.

Merle's nostrils flared and he hissed, "Ain't fuckin fine with me."

"Come on Merle. She'll be fine. Everybody else was." Carol spoke with an eerie smile that gave Merle the creeps.

"I don't give a rats ass. I ain't lettin' her outta my sight."

Deanna stepped down from the porch and kept eye contact with him while speaking wholeheartedly, "I assure you Merle, your wife will be just fine."

"I don't need you goddamn assurances. Heard enough of those for a goddamn lifetime, they don't mean shit."

Sam placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away. Merle let her knowing she wouldn't be able to move him if he didn't allow it. Growling he snapped, "Ain't leavin my eye Sam."

"Calm the fuck down ya ass." She hissed, "You wanna get kicked out before we even get a shot? What if they got a doctor? I need that now."

Sneering his mouth angrily he looked away before pulling her into his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He muttered, "Could be bad. What if some fucker like the Gov's in there? Huh? Fuckin' auditionin' for his next play thang."

Sam pulled back to look up at her husband and promised, "Then I'll cut his fucking nuts off okay? I gotta do this. I'll be ok. If anything happens I'll scream like a goddamn alley cat okay?"

Growling under his breath, "fine I swear to Christ, they do anything to ya I'ma burn the place t' the ground."

"That's fair. I'll be right back." She assured him and hand splayed across his chest. Merle watched her pull away and walk up the staircase into the house. He paced away impatiently, scrubbing his face and rubbing his neck. Daryl came up to him and watched him stalking back and forth for a moment before asking, "What's up Merle? Been acting more crazy than usual."

Huffing out an irritated breath he snapped, "Fuck off."

"Ain't fuckin off til ya tell me brother." Daryl's voice was calm.

Merle approached and rubbed his face before looking over his shoulder at everyone's curious gazes. He spoke low enough for only Daryl to hear, "Sam's pregnant."

"What?!" Daryl exclaimed making people look over at them. Merle smacked him against his head and barked, "Shut up."

"Watch it asshole." Daryl groaned, rubbing his ear before asking, "How?"

"How what Darylina? You need the birds and bees speech?" Merle jeered with a bemused expression. Daryl rolled his eyes, "No, asshole how do ya know?"

"Just do. Been sick for awhile. Pukin' her guts out and passin' out." Merle detailed while staring at the house waiting for her to return. The longer Sam was gone the more agitated he got. Merle couldn't stand the idea of her being inside alone with strangers. If she didn't return soon Merle was going to kick the damn door down and demand to see his wife. Fuck the old broad's rules.

 

* * *

Sam sat down in the armchair across from the older woman named Deanna. She had turned on a video camera and began asking her questions about her past. Sam felt uncomfortable being on her own after having spent so much time surrounded by her family. There really wasn't a moment alone in the new world, it was too dangerous.

"Ok Sam, is that short for Samantha?" the older woman asked, crossing her legs while casually relaxing into her chair. Sam had the urge to not answer her at all, to keep her distance to protect herself. She had a frightening flashback of being interrogated by the Governor and his cronies. Sam's spine stiffened and she tightened her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms.

Deanna watched her calmly, her hands woven together and resting on her knee. "You're safe here Sam."

The statement made her snort and mutter, "That's what they all say."

"Whose they?"

"The world of monsters living beyond your walls." She answered easily, her eyes scanning over the room. Sam took in the artistically framed black and white photos. Paintings that belonged in museums. There was a large table filled with different blue prints and drawings of buildings. A vase of fresh flowers. Things of the old world.

"Are you talking about the dead or the living?"

"Both." Sam replied, her eyes returned to the woman across from her. She took in the older woman's clean clothing. Something straight out of an L.L bean catalog. It seemed too normal. Too fake. Sam wanted to get back to Merle. She hadn't realized how fucking dependent her mental well being had become on Merle. "What else do you need to know?"

"Well what did you do before all this?" Deanna asked, "I used to be a congresswoman for instance. I spent my time in offices and government buildings. I use those skills to run Alexandria."

"I was a drug running felon who was released from prison because of overcrowding two weeks before the world imploded." Sam answered honestly not truly caring anymore about hiding her past. It seemed like decades old news.

"Wow. I guess that prepared you in some ways?" Deanna answered with a tiny smile.

"I suppose it exposed me to how terrible the world can be." Sam spoke introspectively, "I saw the ugliness way before the dead rose. Doesn't hurt to know how to hotwire a car either."

The congresswoman laughed lightly and nodded, "Did you know Merle before?"

Sam couldn't help the smile from forming and shook her head, "Nah after. He saved my life."

"How's that?"

Sam pursed her lips and looked away a moment. It felt like forever but sometimes it felt like only hours had passed. That metal room surrounded by the cries of other victims, the burning on her back and trembling of her hands. Times when she woke covered in sweat, heart racing and eyes frantic. "I was kidnapped by a group and taken back to a little picturesque town. Kinda like this truthfully. Everything and everyone so normal. The guy who ran it, hid all the dirty details. Merle was there and he helped me escape."

"Why'd he do it?"

"He didn't want me to be hurt anymore."

Deanna nodded suggesting, "That explains his desire to come in with you."

"Merle's protective of his family."

Deanna asked her about her family and then steered the conversation to Sam's views on the safe zone. "What are your hopes for Alexandria to be?"

"I hope it's real. That we have a place to rest before it all goes to shit again."

Deanna's brow wrinkled and her lips pursed. Sam could tell she was upset with Sam statements. She adjusted in her seat, leaning forward, "What do you mean?"

Sighing heavily Sam explained her thoughts on how the real world worked. "It always goes to shit. It's unavoidable."

"I don't agree." the older woman spoke fervently, her face pinched.

Sam snorted and drawled, "You don't have to. It's how it is, the cycle of life. Nothing lasts forever."

"Understandable. It doesn't mean we'll lose this place though." Deanna said with determined eyes, "Death will always happen but the walls don't have to fall. Not when we have strong people to help keep them up."

Sam nodded and ruminated about the statement but opted not to comment. Deanna informed her about the living situations and the amenities of the town. Their group would have two houses to split and the following day they would be assigned jobs if they stayed. Deanna also broke the news that no one was armed inside town, that all the guns were kept in the armory. Only the guard carried or anyone going beyond the walls. They would be expected to disarm if they stayed. Sam ground her teeth at the news knowing Merle was going to be far from happy about the information.

'Shit he's going to flip the fuck out.' she thought anxiously.

 

* * *

Merle leaned against the bookcase, arms crossed and outward appearance casual. He wanted to assess the situation but also put the woman on edge. Wanting to test his boundaries and see how far he could push the woman until she slipped up and showed her true face. The town was far too perfect and the broad had to be hiding something.

"You can take a seat, rest those feet." Deanna spoke with a grin. Merle grunted, rolling his shoulders before sneering, "Ain't tired. 'sides we ain't here to lollygag. Ask you're damn questions so I can get the hell outta 'ere."

Merle kept his narrowed eyes on the woman as she pondered her next set of questions. Deanna actually impressed Merle with her ability to take the Dixon glare. That made two people who stood up to him, the old woman and the fairy recruiter. Merle needed to step up his intimidation game. He must be slacking.

"You and your brother are so similar, " she remarked with a little laugh, "Those eyes must work on most people huh?"

"Don' know what you're talkin' about _Mizz Congresswoman_." He drawled, stretching her title into a taunt. The woman smirked despite his prodding and asked, "How long have you been with Sam?"

Merle's cheek tick at the question, his hackles rising to the subject change. "Awhile. Why?"

"You both seem very close."

"We are." He replied dryly, his squinted eyes drilling into the ballsy woman. Deanna nodded thoughtfully, "It must be nice having that out there, someone to love."

Snorting loudly Merle rasped, "It's a pain in the ass."

"How do you mean?" she asked while leaning forward, her elbow on her knees. Merle could tell she was analyzing everything. She came off as relaxed but Merle could see the underlying tension. The pinched lips and crinkled eyes.

"Makes ya lose focus. Ain't got time to be stuck in your head." He answered calmly, his prosthesis resting on a bookshelf as his finger traced the different book's spines. He saw a few titles he'd read and others he'd like to. Merle still missed Woodbury's library.

"You regret being with her." Deanna stated with a questioning tone. Merle shook his head, "Not even for a second."

Deanna smiled at that statement and asked, "How'd you lose you're hand?"

"Don't matter how no more. Been forever and a day 'n talkin' ain't gonna change it."

"So it was traumatic?" She prodded.

"I lost a fucking hand didn I? Shit woman ya think cuttin' your own hand off is stroll in the fucking park?" He barked regretting giving away the information immediately.

Deanna was silent for a moment and spoke honestly, "I can't imagine the pain both physically and mentally. Sam was right about you."

"Sam's always right. Just don' tell 'er I said that." Merle laughed hoarsely despite himself.

"Good man… She said you were the strongest son of a bitch she'd ever met and if anybody was going to keep the walls up it'd be you, even if it were done only by pure bullheadedness."

Merle smirked and looked away towards the window. He could glimpse Daryl and Sam sitting on the curb outside. His brother guarding her without even being asked to. 'Gotta tell him what a good man he's turned into.' He thought with a swelling of pride.

"If you all stay, what would you like for Alexandria?" Her voice brought Merle back into the room.

"Like it to not be just 'nother failure."

"We need strong people like you Merle, like your brother and Sam. Your whole group will change this community. Will strengthen us and help humanity live on. Grow even."

Merle didn't have much else to say to the woman and when she finally figured out he'd spoken as much as he was going to, she relieved him. He stalked out instantly, his eyes finding Sam speaking to Rick quietly. As he approached she her lips quirked at him making his chest ache pleasantly. 'Goddamn if she ain't the prettiest thing I ever did see.' He thought in disbelief.

"Whaddya think?" Rick rasped instantly, his eyes scanning his family while obviously talking a head count. Merle'd seen him do it before and figured the man probably didn't even realize it.

"I think that they're morons keeping everyone unarmed. They're weak 'n sheltered." He spoke quietly, "If it's too good to be true, we can fix it because we're much fucking stronger than these sheep even without our guns."

 

* * *

Merle was on his knees in front of Sam while the shower head rained down on top of them. They had been led to their new houses and given supplies. They had hot water and electricity. It was like stepping into the past, a world without death and destruction.

Sam scrubbed soap through his hair, massaging away the dirt and sweat, taking away the outside world.

"You need a hair cut old man and a shave." She remarked noticing his hair was actually starting to curl.

"I know. Look like a fuckin' hippie." He rasped in between kissing the skin around her belly button. His hand was gripping her hip while his blunt ended arm stroked down her thigh and up the back of her leg to rest below her ass. Holding her close.

Laughing she began washing his shoulders and back, her fingertips rubbing into his tan skin. Merle moaned into her abdomen, his teeth lightly nipping her skin.

"Merle," she gasped as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh, his thumb brush across her clit. "Jesus."

He laughed gruffly, peering up at her with a cocky grin. "Yeah Sugar. Somethin' wrong?"

"Noooo," she moaned her knees trembling as his thick finger slid inside her. Sam's tight walls clenched onto Merle's finger as he pumped slowly. He groaned into her chest as his mouth sucked and licked her tits.

"Damn Sugar. So tight." He moaned, pushing a second finger into her fast and hard. Bending down his licked the seam of her thigh causing Sam to dig her fingers into his shoulders. "Mmm. Mm. Mm." He hummed as his tongue dipped between her thighs while working her over with his hand. "Fuckin' taste even sweeter Sam."

"Goddamn p- please." She begged him as the tension built to a fever pitch. Merle curled his fingers while sucking her into his hot mouth.

"Mother of fuck." She growled before her body curved over his head, her knees giving way. The backs of her eyes light up and she bit her tongue trying to contain the sobs of pleasure. Sam panted against his neck, her hands shakily holding onto him. Merle was stroking her stomach, kissing it between muttered whispers. Sam stood up but swayed as the blood rushed from her head.

"I gotcha Sugar." He drawled standing upright to hold her trembling frame steady. Backing Sam up against the wall Merle lay against her, cupping her cheek. His bright blue eyes scanned her flushed face a moment before he rasped, "Imma take care of ya Sam... Both of ya."

Smiling at him with watery eyes she murmured, "I know Merle."


	46. Chapter 46

The group was sitting in Rick's house after everyone took advantage of the showers and fresh clothing. Well everyone except Daryl of course, who seemed to be planning on staying as dirty as possible for as long as possible. Sam sat in between Merle's legs, her back against his chest while eating a plate of ramen Carol had whipped up. It was the first meal Sam had eaten that she didn't have to force down passed nausea. Merle was stroking her arm while talking to Abraham who stood looking out the window, the men speaking of strategies to defend the house.

Michonne strolled out of the bathroom and asked with a grin, "How long was I in there for?"

Rick answered with a smirk, "20 minutes."

"God, I could not stop brushing."

Sam smirked at her bright smile and quipped, "You got any teeth left after that?"

Michonne snorted and nodded, "A few." She looked over at Rick, "Huh. I've never seen your face like that." Michonne was the first to mention the drastic change of beardless Rick. He was a completely different person without his mountain man pelt. Sam had never seen him without at least a short beard and she wouldn't have recognized him in a crowd looking like he was now.

Rick rolled his eyes and drawled, "That's what I felt before and after." The room was quiet, a few adjusting their bedrolls for the night and couple others taking advantage of the newly acquired entertainment, reading material.

"Look... I get why we're playing it safe. We should. I just.. I have a good feeling about this place." Michonne spoke quietly to Rick while Sam was listening in. She wanted to know everyone's thoughts on the place. Sam felt like it was a good option but was also pretty wary about trusting it. They'd seen too many false prophets with hidden agendas to walk blindly into the town without planning. Rick shifted uncomfortably and rasped, "Well, I hope you're right."

"Yeah, me, too." Michonne muttered before sitting down next to Sam and Merle. "What about you two?" she asked while stretching her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her palms. Merle grunted behind her but didn't voice his thoughts. Sam knew he was reserving his thoughts until they saw more of the town and more of the people. From what Sam saw they seemed weak and ill prepared for the real world.

"We'll just have to see." Sam mumbled through the last bite of her food.

A knock on the door had a few people standing up and gripping the only weapons they were allowed, knives and machetes. Merle was about to stand when Rick opened the door to unveil Deanna. Sam felt him relax slightly but still tighten his arm around her stomach. She wasn't sure if it were subconscious or not but it was pretty endearing.

"Rick, I.. Wow. I didn't know what was under there." Deanna exclaimed with a grin taking in Rick's smooth cheeks, "Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling."

She looked into the living room and saw the entire group camping out together on the floor. Sleeping bags were strewn across the dark wood and others were lying on the two couches. Daryl was perched in the window watching the perimeter while Carol paced with Judith.

"Oh, my. Staying together. Smart."

Rick's frame was tense and he rasped, "No one said we couldn't."

Merle grumbled quietly behind her, "Like t'see 'em try to separate us."

Sam patted his leg and turned slight, kissing the underside of his jaw, "They won't."

Deanna spoke about them all being family and how amazing it was that they had all come with different backgrounds but were still able to live together. Sam had to agree but remembered all the troubles they had when they first arrived at the prison. Merle had been an outcast because of his checkered past but eventually the others grew to trust him again. Sam wasn't really disliked but since she had shown up with Merle she held a certain stigma. Abraham had butted heads with both Dixons and Rick while his mission in life was to deliver Eugene to DC but after that was blown to shit he'd fallen inline.

Rick changed the subject, his mind apparently still figuring out how the town worked and what to expect. "Everybody said you gave them jobs."

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. Part of this place. Looks like the communists won after all." Deanna joked but no one laughed.

"Well, ya didn't give me one." Rick drawled crossing his arms almost defensively. Sam hadn't been given one either but didn't speak up. She wasn't sure what she would want to do in town. Part of her wanted supply runs or something outside the confining walls but she also liked the idea of not being chased by the dead or avoiding the living. That didn't even take Merle's opinions in the matter. God help Deanna if she assigned her somewhere even remotely dangerous.

Deanna nodded and told them all, "I have. I just haven't told you yet, same with Michonne. I'm closing in on something for Sasha and Sam. And I'm just trying to figure both Dixons out, but I will."

Merle snorted behind her and muttered, "Bes' not expect me t'be no school teacher."

Sam laughed under her breath and she quipped, "Maybe you can teach 'em how to curse and stab things."

"More like how t'not be a bunch o'pussies."

Deanna headed out after a few more words that Sam didn't bother hearing as exhaustion began to hit her hard. Merle felt her body getting heavier and he rasped into the side of her neck, his breath warm on her skin, "Lay down Sugar. Need your rest."

Sam couldn't agree more and maneuvered herself to lie next to Merle, her head lying next to his thigh on a pillow of all things.

"I missed pillows." Sam murmured loud enough to get a few laughs from around the room. Merle raked his hand through her hair and drawled, "Never thought I'd miss my jail cell before we hit the road."

Daryl snorted and joked, "Once a con always a con brother."

Sam pressed her forehead into Merle's thigh and inhaled, smelling fabric detergent for the first time in forever. She rested a hand on his leg while his palm stroked up and down her back soothingly. It had been a longtime since she'd felt comfortable and despite still laying on a hard floor it felt luxurious.

 

* * *

The next day brought a short meeting with Deanna where Sam was told she would be part of the security team they were soon assembling. Rick had informed the community's leader of Sam's rifle skills and had advised she be utilized securing the town. Merle had been giving a position on the runs teams and Daryl had still yet to be assigned. Sam had noticed he was spending most his time on the porch of the house they were staying in and he had still yet to take advantage of the home's running water. She rolled her eyes at the idiot's stubbornness. Merle wouldn't stop giving his little brother shit for it either.

Sam watched as Rick, Carol and Daryl spoke quietly before the group's leader waved her over.

"They said explore, let's explore."

Giving him a nod she decided she would locate the doctor's office for future reference. She wasn't too sure she wanted anyone to know about her condition yet, especially the town's people but it couldn't hurt to know where it was. More than anything Sam wanted to see the ins and outs of the safe zone. She didn't want to get lost if there was an emergency.

Daryl grunted and sat down, "M'stay here." He started working on his bow, his eyes not rising from the task, thus ending the conversation. When Sam walked past he did look up though to ask, "Ya got a blade?"

Giving him a nod she assured him, "I'll be fine."

The town was fairly small consisting of a few residential streets as well as empty plots being used for crops, solar panels and new construction. The center of the safe zone had a small manmade lake and a couple gazebos. Everything was manicured and clean. It was so drastically different than the world beyond the walls that it was disconcerting. It felt like walking onto the set of some family sitcom.

Sam found the building labeled infirmary. It was a home converted into a medical office. Through the window she could see a few beds, storage cabinets and a woman with a clipboard. On the back porch she caught sight of a tall man with blonde hair drinking from what looked like a beer bottle. His white coat hinted at his role in town. 'Great. The Doc's a drunk.' She thought wryly, losing her confidence in the medical care available.

Continuing on, she strolled the whole perimeter looking at the fence and the houses surrounding them. A few curious people watched her pass but she ignored their looks. Eventually she ended up at the gate, the entryway being guarded by a woman who's nose was shoved into a book. Her rifle was lazily propped against the fence, completely forgotten. Sam sauntered over, her shadow crossing the woman's page being the only reason the oblivious woman looked up.

"Oh hi there. I'm Holly."

"Sam." She replied blandly before peering out the fence, "are you the only guard?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sam's eyes widened but then instantly narrowed, "So no ones really on watch then.. Since you're reading." The other woman's mouth dropped open and she stood up, her shoulders becoming tense.

"Excuse me?" She growled, "How dare you speak to me that way."

"No, excuse me for pointing out that you are the only line of defense between my family being killed and eaten and you're reading a fucking trashy novella." Sam growled stepping into the woman's personal space. It had been a long time since prison but Sam still knew how to throw down. Part of her kind of wanted the woman to throw first punch because hitting something seemed like it would be stress relieving.

The sound of others approaching had Sam's back tensing but she kept her glare firmly on the female guard. Holly sneered, "Well since you're new here I'll excuse your stupidity but we don't have to worry about that. Our walls are impenetrable."

Sam snorted her anger turning into disgust, "Fuckin' clueless."

Backing up she noticed a few residents as well as Daryl and Glenn. Daryl stepped forward to cup her elbow, pulling her away from the area. He huffed out a irritated breath, muttering, "Damn trouble maker."

"Well I am a Dixon now right?" She quipped with a cocked eyebrow. Daryl snorted, "Jus' makes ya even crazier 'cuz ya chose to be."

They walked slowly, Daryl chewing his lip while wringing a hand on his crossbow strap. She could see him contemplating something and couldn't help herself. "What Dixon?"

He glanced at her with narrowed eyes, his hair blocking some of the nervousness but not all. "Nothin'."

"Come on. Tell me."

He opened his mouth and then snapped it closed. After another second he blurted, "Merle tol' me about... ya know." His eyes flit to her stomach and then away.

Sam sighed, crossing her arms while rooting her feet to the ground. She knew some may have an issue with her being pregnant. Not only was it a drain on resources since she would need more food, more medical supplies and be less helpful once huge but it was also dangerous. There was great risk in giving birth nowadays not to mention then having a screaming infant to care for. She tapped her foot anxiously waiting for what might pour out of the man's mouth. Daryl turned back, noticing her no longer next to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"That a problem Dixon?" she asked with a challenging look.

His lips curled slightly and his shrugged, "Nah."

"Good." She snipped walking towards her now brother in law informing him, "You'll be a great uncle." Daryl smirked and laughed quietly, "Never thought I'd see the day Merle was a daddy."

"Never thought I'd be someone's mom." She huffed but without real upset. Sam had her worries but more than anything she felt excited. Daryl bumped her shoulder and assured her, "Ya'll do good. Both ya."

When they returned to their new home Merle was pacing on the porch and sporting a rather evil eye. Rolling her own, Sam walked up with crossed arms and warned, "Don't start with me."

"Ain't said nothin' yet Sugar."

"Yeah well don't start. I needed to stretch my legs and find my way around this place. I'm not going to be caught unaware of where shit is." She spoke firmly and cocked an eyebrow challenging him to argue with her logic. Merle bobbed his head once and pulled her into his chest muttering into her hair, "A'right. Makes sense."

"Smartest man I know." She teased with a grin.

 

* * *

Merle, Daryl, Carol and Rick stood on the porch of their new home surrounded by the quiet darkened street. Rick had been given a position as constable while Carol was some kind of neighborhood casserole machine. Merle cocked an eyebrow at her floral sweater a pressed khakis.

"Look like a goddamn schoolmarm Sweetcheeks." He rasped with a wolfish grin. Carol rolled her eyes at his nickname and explained, "I'm hiding in plain sight Merle."

Giving her an appreciative nod he asked Rick, "So.. we stayin'?"

"I think we can start sleeping in our own homes. Settle in." Rick drawled adjusting the stiff looking uniform he was wearing. Merle smirked, "Don't really look like a pig no more Sherriff. Think you're more of a con playin' dress up."

Rick's mouth curled on one side and he rasped, "Just don't tell the locals." Merle snorted and listened to Carol return to the topic at hand.

"If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down- this place is gonna make us weak." Carol spoke quietly, her arms crossed and brow furrowed.

Rick nodded, "Carl said that too. But it's not gonna happen. We won't get weak. That's not in us anymore. We'll make it work. And if they can't make it... then we'll just take this place."

Merle pursed his lips and scratched his jaw. He was perfectly at ease with the plan. The man was still the same selfish redneck asshole except he aligned his needs and wants with the group not just himself. They needed and wanted the safety of the town. Their group came first before the current residents and if that meant taking it from them, Merle would happily do it. He most likely had a kid on the way and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep his blood safe.

"Alright. Let's split everybody up. Half and half." Rick instructed nodding to the house to their left, "I'd like ya to be in that one Merle, Daryl with me. We'll get a plan together for back up. Place to meet up. Merle you'll be in charge of gettin' everybody from that house to the rendezvous spot if shit goes south. "

Merle gave him a nod and assured him, "No problem. I want Abe and Rosita."

"A'right." Rick nodded and gave them a quick goodnight before entering the home. Merle smoked a cigarette with Daryl while his brother settled onto the porch. "Ya stayin out here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Got plenty of room inside brother."

"To fuckin' crowded." Daryl complained, his fingers scrubbing his chin roughly. Merle rolled his eyes drawling, "Sure ya ain't just bein' moody?"

"Fuck you Merle."

Snorting Merle taunted him jokingly, "Jus' sayin'. We got runnin' water and roofs to sleep under but you're out here stinking like road kill and sleepin' on hard wood floorin'."

"Jus'… ain't ready yet." Daryl murmured, his squinting eyes flicking to Merle's calm gaze. He could see his baby brother struggling to put into words what was clouding his head. "For what?" Merle asked.

"Don't trust this place and ain't gonna get all comfy inside these death traps. Gonna keep watch."

Giving him a understanding nod Merle broke the tension by teasing him, "Ok Darylina but ya can still shower."

"Fuck off." He grumbled laying down with a thump. After a few minutes of quiet Daryl asked, "Ya freakin' out about Sam?"

"Fuck yes I am. How can I not? This fuckin' world ain't easy as it is."

"No I mean, aren't ya worried about being like…" Daryl didn't finish the sentence but Merle knew what he was getting at. Wasn't he afraid of being like their Pa. For a split second he was when he realized the possibility of Sam being pregnant but it passed almost instantly. There wasn't a moment where he thought about hurting Sam. No matter how incredibly frustrating she was he never wanted to lay a hand on her. Merle knew there wasn't anything in him that would hurt a little kid let alone his own blood. 'Ain't never happenin'.' He growled inwardly, his fist tightening at just the thought.

"No. We ain't nothin' like him brother. Ain't nothing and no one layin' a finger on Sam or our kid."

"Holy shit." A voice spoke from the doorway that happened to open at the exact moment Merle admitted the pregnancy. Michonne stepped outside as her grin grew and her eyes sparkled. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Shut your mouth." Merle snapped speaking low and quiet, "We don't know for sure and we don't want to tell everybody yet."

"That's fine but I'm going to go give her shit now." Michonne quipped, moving towards the house Sam was currently settling into.

"Don't," Daryl rasped from his spot on the ground, "she's worried enough Mich."

"Oh come on. How can I not give her shit?"

"Ain't kiddin'." Merle snapped, "Leave 'er be."

"I'll help her out Merle. You know I'd never do anything to hurt that woman."

 

* * *

Sam picked out their bedroom, choosing the one with a corner view of both the front and side of the home knowing Merle would approve of the vantage point. As she unpacked their supplies a knock on the doorframe had her turning around to find Michonne. The woman had an odd look on her face and a tiny grin. Sam rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fuckin' big mouth."

"He didn't mean to tell me. I overhead him with Daryl." Michonne explained while closing the door behind her. Sam sat heavily on the bed and held her head in her hands. Sitting next to Sam, Michonne put a hand on her lower back before asking, "Ya worried?"

"Fuck yes. How can I not be?" she asked with wild eyes, "I mean yeah we found this place but how long 'til it goes to shit. These people are weak."

"Yeah but we aren't. We can keep it standing."

"If they let us." Sam replied and sighed loudly. "You gotta tell me what to expect. I have no idea about mom shit."

Michonne chuckled and asked, "Do you know how far along you are?"

Shrugging Sam tried to think of the timing. "No idea. I haven't even taken a test yet. Probably after the prison sometime I think. I don't even no how long ago that was."

Michonne leaned back on her hands and crossed her ankles, "It's been like two months I think."

"Jesus. Ok well 7 weeks or something. I guess I should see their doctor, make sure I am."

"We can go in the morning." Michonne suggested but watched Sam shake her head.

"Not yet. I just… I don't know. I saw the doctor drinking on his porch in the middle of the day."

"Great…" Michonne deadpanned then offered, "But the sooner you do it the sooner you'll know for sure and get the things you need, like vitamins."

"Ugh fine, tomorrow." Sam sighed rubbing her temples trying to quell the throb of a migraine.

"I can't believe you're having a tiny Merle." Michonne spoke with a dry chuckle.

Rolling her eyes Sam muttered, "Me neither. I'm probably going to lose my mind trying to keep up with both of them now."

Michonne snorted and asked, "You want a boy or a girl."

"Fuck if I know." Sam laughed and shook her head, "Merle suggested Merle Jr."

With a sharp gasped Michonne begged, "Jesus. Please don't do that to a poor defenseless baby."

"Yeah that won't be happening." She assured with a crooked grin. Sam rested her head against Michonne's shoulder and whispered, "Do you think I'll be a shit mom?"

"No. You're great with Carl and Jude."

Sam sat up and spoke tensely, "But those aren't my kids, they can always get handed back. I can't just pawn off my kid when I'm doin' it wrong. I'm gonna fuck 'em all up."

Michonne wrapped an arm around Sam and spoke with certainty and confidence, "You'll be a great mom. You love and protect your family. That's all you need, the rest figures itself out."

Sighing Sam nodded and smiled slowly, "I think I want a boy."

Michonne grinned widely and bumped her shoulder against Sam's quipping, "Another hotheaded redneck Huh?"

Laughing with her, Sam joked, "Yeah probably but at least I can train this one to have table manners."

 

* * *

Merle curled around Sam, her back firmly pressed into his chest while his large palm splayed across her stomach. He couldn't stop touching the still flat expanse of skin and wondering what it would be like to feel it curve outwards. Merle had never really been around pregnant women, let alone felt a sucker moving around inside. The thought was more than intimidating but also intriguing. He wanted to feel the life growing inside her, he wanted to look at Sam and see her growing their family.

'Turnin' into a giant pussy Dixon' he scoffed inwardly.

Sam hummed as he let his hand slid further down in between her naked thighs. She was still soaking from their frantic interlude as they entered their bedroom for the evening. It was so rare to have personal space that a whole bedroom to themselves was more than indulgent, it was gluttonous and they both seemed to take advantage of it. Both had pulled off clothing and devoured each other within seconds of being alone.

Merle's thick fingers trailed through her lips, the hot skin gliding along. He groaned deeply, his teeth scraping the length of her neck up to her earlobe. Sucking the soft flesh into his wet mouth before nipping it he rasped, "Goddamn Sugar, so fuckin wet still."

"Merle," she gasped, his digit curling into her tight walls. Every thrust was met with a whimper or moan, her hips rocking into his palm. "Oh god." She groaned, her fingernails biting into his forearm currently pressed in between her legs.

Moments later Merle felt her muscles clutch him desperately, his fingers dragging along the rippled walls as she came hard and fast. Her hips jutted erratically, thighs pinning his hand between her legs as she drained every ounce of pleasure out of his movements.

"So hot." He groaned pulling his hand away. Sam rolled to her back, looking up at him with blown pupils and parted lips. She watched him slowly slid his wet fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them, licking up her juices. She tasted like vanilla and honey, all sweet and warm.

"Sweet as pie." He drawled pulling her mouth to his, the taste lingering on his tongue. Sam moaned into his mouth, her hands gripping his neck tightly. He felt her yanking on his shoulders, pulling him on top of her. Sam smirked widely as he sunk into her, his hard-on seeking out her core instantly.

Holding his weight off her on the blunt ended forearm, he let his left hand stroke up and down her body, his fingertips tracing lazy circles on her stomach while his hips rolled into hers. She moaned when he plunged deep and hard, her hands gripping his waist. "Fuck Merle."

"Yeah Sugar." He gasped, the feeling of her muscles clutching desperately had the man losing control. Merle didn't want the feeling to end, he wanted to stay buried deep inside her forever but the way she was rotating her hips and moaning his name had the man on the edge of breaking. Sitting up, he rested on his heels while yanking her upright. With an arm wrapped around her lower back and another holding her neck, Merle kissed her deeply. Sam used the new position to rise and fall onto his lap, his grip helping her find a smooth rhythm.

"Fuck woman." He gasped as she rolled and circled her hips into his lap, a singe-worthy heat building between the two. "Sugar. Fuck you're gonna make me cum."

"That's the idea Merle," she gasped her hands bracing herself on his shoulders as she raised up only to fall onto his cock again. The feeling of her wet heat encircling him, tightening and squeezing with every thrust had Merle breathless. She sucked his neck and bite his shoulder as another orgasm ripped through her tiny frame. Keeping her moving Merle used his forearm to lift and lower her until the tight coil building in his gut snapped. With seized lungs, his head was thrown back as he groaned through the pulsing throbs emanating from his groin.

"Fuckin' shit." He snarled, his hips thrusting irregularly into her. The sound of heavy panted breaths filled his senses while Sam's hands stroked up and down his back soothingly.

"Mmm." She hummed into the curve of his neck, her lips and tongue tasting his skin, "Feel good?"

"Good?" he chuckled, lowering her to the bed before flopping down face first next to her. Mumbling into the pillow, "Felt more 'n good Sugar."

"Good." She murmured sleepily, "Because I'm passing out now."

Merle snorted, lifting his head to kiss her softly, his lips brushing across her temple before landing on her lips. "G'night baby-mama." He rasped hoarsely.

Sam chuckled, mumbling, "Night night baby-daddy."


	47. Chapter 47

"They just have a big bin of handguns not being used. They won't even notice them missing." Carol explained the armory's inventory process. "I can go in, leave a window unlocked, come back at night. Nothing's guarded."

Merle relaxed against a tree as Rick, Daryl and Carol stood together discussing their backup plans. They had decided to meet beyond the walls knowing most of the safe zone residents didn't step foot outside.

"Got company." Daryl rasped, his head turning to see a walker stumbling their way. Merle continued to pick at his nails with his blade attachment drawling blandly, "Ya think we're gonna need 'em?"

"Better to have 'em than not." Rick answered his hand resting on his revolver as he watched the corpse shuffling towards them, "Jus' let me know when and I'll help ya."

Carol nodded and strolled towards the biter, raising her gun before unloading a full clip into the rotting man. Merle cocked an eyebrow at her, "Got some tension to work out sweetcheeks? Bet Darylina could help ya with that."

Daryl glared at him before huffing out an angry breath, "Fuck off Merle."

Carol rolled her eyes, "I'm out here practicing, I can't go back with a full clip."

Daryl peered down at the body on the ground, his boot toe the head to the side. "What's that?" he drawled, his chin ticking to the strange carving in the forehead of the walker.

"Looks like a 'W'." Merle rasped, his spidey senses going off at the letter cut into the dead's skin. "Keep an eye out for more of 'em. Looks like a callin' card."

Daryl grunted in reply before turning away from the rotting corpse.

Rick ticked his head towards the safe zone, "Le's go before someone notices."

"Those fuckers won't notice shit. Oblivious idiots." Merle spoke with disgust, "Sam told me the guard yesterday was reading a fucking book instead of watching the perimeter."

"We're gonna work on it. Sam and Sasha are going to take over the tower watches." Rick explained as they walked towards town, "I'm going to have patrols start and eventually we'll get more guard towers up. We need more eyes up high with these woods around us. Learned my lesson at the prison."

The group neared the gate when Carol spoke up, "Deanna's throwing a party tonight. I'll make sure the window's open."

The three men gave her a nod and Merle drawled, "I'll make sure t'leave a spot on my dance card for ya Dollface."

Carol wrinkled her nose and purse her lips, "I'd rather eat one of my casseroles than dance with you Merle."

Snorting he rasped, "Now don't lie, I'm the better lookin' brother and if I weren't taken you'd be all over me."

Daryl grunted from his right, "Why ya always gotta be such an asshole Merle?"

"You say Asshole, I say charming." He remarked with a shit-eating grin before passing through the gate and heading to the house. Sam was going to see the doctor and he wanted to be there. Merle didn't trust the drunk fucker any further than he could throw him.

 

* * *

Jogging up the steps he found Sam sitting on the porch swing, her eyes unfocused and mind far away. Merle walked slowly towards her and drawled, "Ya aright Sugar?"

Her head tilted up and she nodded slowly before standing upright, her worn boots bringing her into his chest. Merle gazed down at her deep blue eyes and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across the curve of her face.

"Sure?" he rasped, his eyes flicking over the crinkle of tension in her eyes and the line between her eyebrows. Sam sighed, leaning into his chest and resting her temple of his heart. He felt her take a few deep breathes before she finally spoke, "I.. I don't think I can do this."

Merle's stomach dropped and his lungs seized up. Now if it were the old world and the old Merle, the one who pumped and dumped girls left and right, a girl voluntarily getting rid of an unplanned spawn would have been a godsend.

That world and that Merle were long gone though and the one that stood on the porch with Sam wanted to be the father of her kid. He wanted it so bad that the idea of her getting rid of it like it wasn't the best thing to ever happen to him, nearly broke him.

"Whatcha sayin' girl." He growled, his anger boiling up so fast he surprised himself. Sam was aware of his sudden rage, her body tensing and backup slightly. She met his eyes with a narrowed gaze as if ready to fight if provoked.

"Just what I said Merle." She replied calmly but with an edge of anger.

Merle stepped back and scrubbed his face roughly and leaned against the porch railing. Pulling out his smokes, popping one in his mouth before flicking his lighter. He sucked in a slow, deep drag while looking at Sam, his narrowed eyes trailing over her. Letting the smoke drift out of his nostrils he rasped, "So what? ya flushin' my kid?"

Sam's eyes widened slightly before she looked away, her jaw clenched shut.

" 'cause that's what it sounds like to me. Sounds like you're gonna get ridda somethin' 'cause you're scared. Sounds like the strong fuckin' bitch I married is takin' the easy way out."

"That's not fair Merle." She growled, her eyes watery but fierce. "You won't be riskin' your life to have it."

"Sugar I risk my life every-fucking-day to take care o'mine." He drawled, sucking the last inch of his smoke in a painful drag, before flicking it away. On his last exhale he spoke gruffly, "I'll be takin' care of our kid, just like I take care of you."

Sam sniffed, her arms crossed as she looked away. He could see her chewing her cheek while watching the empty street with vacant eyes. Finally glancing over at him she whispered, "I'm gonna be shit at it."

"At what? givin' birth, Sugar all ya do is push."

"No Merle Goddamn it, I'm gonna be a shit mom." She growled through clenched teeth. "I don't know how to be good to some baby. Fuck I don't even remember my mom doin' shit for me grownin' up. How the fuck am I supposed know what to do?"

Merle felt his breathing slow down as he realized Sam was more worried and scared about being a good parent rather than being a parent at all. She was struggling to see herself being a good mom, not being a mom at all.

"Ain't gotta worry about none of that shit Sam." He assured, stepping forward to cup her neck. "Me and you, we'll figure it out together. Ya think I got some good parental role models to follow? Shit, all I'm hopin' for is that I ain't ever anything like my fuckin' bastard Pa."

Sam pressed her forehead into his chest and he felt her inhale a shuddered breath, the slow release of it tickling his neck. "What if this place falls? What if we lose it and…"

He interrupted her thoughts instantly, "What if this, what if that? Ain't no reason to play the 'what the fuck if' game Sugar. There's always gonna be shit thrown at us. Happened in the old world and it happens now."

"Yeah but in the old world it would be like, having enough money to buy diapers and now it's having walls to keep out murderers and monsters."

"We can handle it."

"Merle." She muttered, pulling back to look up at him, "Havin' a kid now isn't smart."

"Never was Sugar." He drawled with a grin, "Their little assholes who piss and shit their pants. They depend on ya for every damn thing and when they get older they hate your guts. Ain't ever been a smart thing t'do."

Sam chuckled quietly and closed her eyes tightly before sliding them open, "Sorry. I think the hormones are already making me insane."

"Great, are ya sayin' its gonna get worse 'cuz if so I'll see ya in 9 months." He rasped, an amused twinkle in his eyes. Sam smacked his chest playfully and growled, "Shuddup, Ass."

Merle smirked and cupped her neck, his thumb massaging her tense muscles. "Ya good Sugar?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go see if the Doc is any good.

"Alright."

 

* * *

"When was your last cycle?" the tall blonde man asked from his seat in front of her. He pressed his stethoscope on her back while she took deep breathes and answered his questions, "I'm not sure. It's been a couple months at least but it's really irregular. Depends on how bad we're rationing."

Pete nodded and explained, "That makes sense. The body protecting itself. We'll do some blood tests and once we get the positive pregnancy we'll do an ultrasound."

Merle stood nearby, his arms crossed as he watched every move the guy made. Sam smirked slightly as his eyes narrowed and a growl vibrated through his chest the doctor's hands pressed on her lower abdomen.

Pete glanced at him and drawled, "Easy. I'm just doin' my job."

Merle only grunted while resting a hand next to his blade handle. Sam sighed, "Are we all done?"

"I'll get the blood and then get you some vitamins. You need to be taking folic acid in addition to the prenatals. You're diet has probably been lacking."

Merle seemed irritated by the statement seeming to take it as an insult to his ability to care for her. Sam let him tie the rubber band around her arm before taking a few vials of blood. Glancing at Merle she saw him watching with a creased forehead and clenched fist. She wasn't sure what his tension was for but wanted to leave the stressful situation as soon as possible. Pete handed her two bottles of vitamins and told her he would get back with her about the blood tests.

The pair walked home, Merle looking to be deep in thought and Sam racking her brain trying to think of what could have triggered his strain.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked as they climbed the stairs to their tiny bedroom. Merle grunted but didn't explain his worries, his body slumping back on the bed, his feet on the floor. Sam sat next to him and unlaced her tall boots as the idea of a hot shower sounded better and better.

"There's a party tonight." He rasped from his spot on the bed, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. Sam huffed out a breath, "These people are delusional."

"True but there'll be food and beer."

"Goddamnit, I can't drink." She bitched the idea pissing her off more than necessary. Merle snorted and reached up, stroking her back, "It'll be worth it."

"So says you, asshole." She muttered without any real malice.

He barked out a laugh and rasped, "You takin' a shower?"

"Yeah. Join me." she suggested with a smirked, the idea of being naked with the man sounding better than alcohol. Merle growled deeply, his fingers curling into her hip, "Sugar, lead the way."

Pulling off her clothing with no hesitation she gave Merle a seductive grin, her body exposed to him quickly. The man groaned slightly as she slid her bra off and stepped out of her panties.

"Damn Sugar." He grunted, yanking his shirt off and dropping his jeans instantly, "Get your ass over here."

 

* * *

Merle looked down at the woman of his dreams as she sucked his cock like it was the best thing since sliced bread. Her hot wanton mouth moaning around the swollen skin, her wet tongue curled along the ridge of the head. A guttural groan ripped out of his barrel chest when her hands joined her mouth, one rubbing the length she couldn't swallow and the other scraping her nails down his inner thigh.

"Motherfucker." He snarled when she squeezed his balls while swallowing around his cock, throwing his head back painfully into the tiled wall.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam." He gasped, the wet heat of her mouth and the pounding showerhead making him dizzy.

"Wanna cum in my mouth baby?" she asked with swollen lips and dark eyes, "Or do want to fuck me silly?"

"Get. The fuck. Up here." he growled, yanking her to her feet and pressing her front into the wall. Merle tapped her inner thighs with his knee, spreading her wide enough to accommodate him. Pulling her hips back slightly he arched her body before sliding to the hilt inside her. Water was pelting them, the man humming at the sight of her curved hips and narrow waist. Smoothing his hand up her back to grip her shoulder while his blunt arm braced her hip. Groaning he slid home with rapid but controlled plunges. The woman moaned low and hard, her hot walls squeezing Merle's swollen cock by the root. The two rolled with each other, hips swaying and body's thrusting.

"That's it baby girl," he rasped into her neck, his teeth biting into her shoulder before sucking a deep red bruise into the tan skin "You takin' what I give ya Sam, huh?"

"Yes." She gasped, her forehead pressing into the wet tiles, "Please."

"Fuck. Beg me." he ordered, his fingers digging into her soft waist, "Beg me Sugar."

"Please, Merle. I wanna… I wanna cum on your cock."

"Fuck Sugar." He snarled, the filthy words making him throb, his teeth nipping her ear as he panted on her cheek, "Imma make ya cum Sug. Imma make ya cum so hard."

"Shit." She groaned as he drove into her hard and fast. Gripping her hip while wrapping his blunt ended forearm across her chest he kept a brutal pace. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for this woman, even if it meant dying from a heart attack to make her cum harder than she had in her life.

A keening moan ripped through her small frame when his hand slid between her thighs, his rough fingers squeezing and pulling on her clit.

"That's it." He demanded, his voice hoarse and winded "I feel ya. Gimme it, Sugar."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Sam cursed, her fingers curling into the tile desperate for something to cling to only to fail. The tremors that wracked her body had her knees buckling, Merle having to hold her up with an arm around her stomach. He could feel the bump starting to form on her abdomen, a twinge of worry hitting him for how rough he just was with her. A few more plunges had Merle emptying inside her, his fingers digging into the curved flesh of her hip.

"Sugar. Oh fuck." He moaned, his teeth pressing into the side of her neck as he panted curses into the overheated flesh. "Love you. I love you Samantha." He gasped, his hand releasing the biting grip to smooth long paths up and down her quivering body.

"Love you Merle." She murmured, her forehead pressed into the cool tile. "M'tired now."

Chuckling he rasped, "I'd fuckin' hope. Jesus. I'm dyin' back here."

Sam snorted and turned around as he slid from between her trembling thighs. "Bed?"

"Yeah." He replied, kissing her softly on the lips, his hand resting on the curve of her stomach.

 

* * *

"Is it safe to be that rough with ya?" Merle asked as they lay in bed, his hand resting over the bump now forming under her tshirt that seemed to have appeared overnight. Sam nodded drowsily her lips resting against his shoulder, "If it ever hurts, I'll let ya know."

"Should ask someone." He instructed while trailing his fingers through the hair at her temple, "Just in case."

"Ok. I'll ask Pete the next time I see him."

"No." Merle spoke instantly, "Not him."

"Why?"

"I don't trust that fucker." He explained, "Ask Carol or something."

"Alright but why don't you trust him? He seemed less drunk today."

Merle grunted, his eyes not meeting her until she flicked his nose with her finger. "Stop," he grunted, pressing her hand into his chest, "I just.. the fucker just pissed me off with his whole accusation I wasn't takin' care of ya."

"What are you talking about, he didn't say that." Sam exclaimed, her eyes rolling.

Merle growled at her snarking tone, "He implied it. Kept talkin' 'bout how ya didn' eat right and how shit your health was."

Sighing she leaned back and tried appease his worries, "He wasn't sayin you didn' take care of me."

"He implied it." He growled, his fist clenched and eyes flashing angrily.

Trying the tough love approach, she teased, "I think you're being too sensitive."

"Fuck off."

"Merle."

"Fuck off."

"Merle!" she growled slapping his chest when he wouldn't look at her, "Stop being a baby and look at me."

"What!?" he snarled hopping out of bed and pacing the floor buck naked. "He fuckin' said you didn't eat enough. That's on me. It's my fuckin' responsibility to take care of mine and I done a shit job. Ya ain't healthy and that's on me, your husband."

"Merle," she spoke softer, her chest aching at the guilt in his eyes, "We all did the best we could. You did the best you could."

"Yeah well it ain't enough and that means I'm a shit husband and it means I'm gonna be a shit-"

"Don't say that." She interrupted him, the idea that he thought he would be a bad dad made her chest throb. Now she knew how he felt earlier in the day when she was plagued with doubts. "You are going to be great with our kid. You'll keep 'em safe and fed."

"Not likely. I'll probably be shit at it and then they'll hate me. Ya thought it'd be you being bad at it but it's gonna be me."

"Doubt it." Sam murmured, reaching out for Merle's hand, "C'mere."

Sighing Merle sat down on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. Sam curled around him from behind, her chest pressed into his warm back and her chin resting on his broad shoulder, "We are figuring this out together remember? You told me this mornin'. You and me will make it work together."

Nodding he whispered, "Ya gotta tell me when I fuck up."

"Since when do I _not_ tell you when you fuck up?" she asked with a slow grin making the man chuckle lightly. Merle turned his head and kissed her gently, "Never."

"Exactly." She replied kissing him on the cheek, "Now get your ass over here and nap with me. I'm exhausted from getting fucked proper and want to sleep before this stupid party tonight."

 

* * *

Sam felt uncomfortable wearing a dress. The clingy black fabric landed at her knees, the low cut front showed off her increased bustline. She couldn't even remember the last time she wore one and probably wouldn't have if it weren't for the sex hungry gaze Merle gave her when she exited the bedroom in it. The wild blue eyes were watching her from across the room as he talked to Glenn, his hand holding a beer lazily while wetting his bottom lip.

"He looks like he wants to eat you whole." Michonne commented blandly while spearing an olive with a tiny plastic sword, popping it into her mouth. Sam smirked, "and he will."

"Ugh. Gross." Michonne groaned while wrinkling her nose.

"What you brought it up and I can't help it." Sam laughed with bright eyes, "My hormones are out of fucking control. You're lucky I even showed up."

Michonne snorted and asked, "So how did the doctor visit go? He do a test?"

"Yeah. Got back to me this afternoon." She spoke with a tiny smile, "Looks like I'm going to be some unfortunate kid's mom."

"Oh shush. You'll do great. Besides, think of all the aunts and uncles he or she will have." Michonne offered with a wide grin, "Plus Judith will have a playmate."

"True." Sam murmured, her eyes scanning the group to see Rick, Carl and Judith enter the house. He watched as the blonde greeted him with a wide smile making Sam cock an eyebrow at Michonne. Shrugging the woman muttered, "Don't ask me."

"Hi I'm Olivia." A large woman with brunette hair and glasses spoke from the side. Sam looked down at her hand and shook it awkwardly. "Sam." She replied and ticked her chin to her friend, "This is Michonne."

"Nice to meet you both." Olivia spoke politely, "I work in the supply room, so if you ever need anything come see me. If I don't have it I can put in a request to the supply runners."

"Thanks." Sam murmured thinking of all the baby things they would need soon. That thought alone made her heart quicken. 'Fuck what if we can't find shit we need?' she thought anxiously, her eyes glancing at Michonne's curious ones.

"It'll be fine." Michonne drawled without even having to ask.

"What will?" Olivia asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Nothin'." Sam replied, "Thanks Michonne. I'm gonna get some air."

Stepping out onto the porch she saw Abraham drinking a beer while sitting on the top steps. Sitting next to him she smirked when his drunken grin grew wider.

"Hey there Sammy Sunshine." He rasped, making Sam chuckle loudly.

"Jesus you're three sheets to the wind aint ya?"

"Pffft. Just enjoyin' the festivities." He replied, offering her the remainder of his beer, "What some?"

"No thanks."

"Don't drink?"

Clearing her throat she shook her head, "Nah. Not anymore."

Looking at her a moment he smiled slowly, "You got a bun in the oven dontcha?"

"Shhh." Sam hushed, looking around before whispering, "How do you know?"

"Well." He began slowly, "Merle's been awfully protective, which ain't new really because that guy is like a fuckin' pitbull on a bone when it comes to you but the last week he's been all kinds of riled up." Abraham took a deep pull from the beer before continuing, "He's been stickin' close and I seen him touchin' your stomach. I didn't put it together until ya said ya ain't drinking but also you're all…" he motioned to her face and body which made her raise an eyebrow.

"I'm all what?"

"Glowy 'n shit. I remember when my wife was pregnant..." He started but swallowed back the rest of his words. Scrubbing his face he glanced back at Sam and spoke hoarsely, "Ya look nice. Happy even."

Smiling sadly at him she patted him on the back feeling slightly awkward since they didn't know each other that well. "Thanks Abe."

"No problem." He responded standing up on unsteady feet, "I think I might be needin' some more libations. Need anythin? A pig in a blanket or one of those god awful cookies Carol made?"

Laughing slightly Sam shook her head, "I'm all good, thanks though."

Merle joined her moments after Abraham left, his wide shoulders bumping hers as he sat down. "Ya ok?"

"Yeah, too many damn people in there." She replied, glancing over at him, "Abe knows."

"Figured as much. He called me Big Papa before heading for the beer." Merle drawled with a smirk, "We should probably tell people before it gets outs on its own."

"Yeah." She spoke with a sigh and laid her head on his shoulder, "We're gonna be ok right?"

"Its gonna be fine Sugar." He replied calmly, his hand sliding along her lower back to grip her hip, "You, me and Peanut."

"Peanut huh?" she asked with a grin, her eyes bright in amusement.

"Yeah. Dr said it's like the size of a peanut now, right?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well it's our little Peanut then." He replied with a grin, looking down at her stomach. Placing his forearm across her stomach, he stroked the place that held such fragile cargo. Sam smirked and laid a hand over his forearm resting above the tiny life growing and murmured, "Peanut it is."

 

* * *

Sam walked towards the gate with her rifle and small pack containing emergency rations. She was relieving Sasha from watch and would work on clearing the wall of walkers. As she reached the gate she was met by Deanna, her hand holding a box of rounds and a paper sack.

"Hello, Sam." The older woman spoke as Sam reached the large gate, "I have ammunition for you and lunch."

Sam took the box and murmured, "I have rations with me already."

"This is some fresh bread Olivia made up last week and a few fresh tomatoes from my garden." Deanna informed, "Save your canned stuff for later."

Nodding she took the bag and slid it into her pack, her feet shuffling when the woman didn't move out of the way. Cocking an eyebrow Sam asked, "Something else?"

"You didn't mention you were pregnant when you arrived."

Sam swallowed thickly as fear filled her chest. She wasn't too sure how the camp's leader would feel about another mouth to feed. "I uh… I wasn't sure until Pete told me."

"Its wonderful news." Deanna spoke with a smile, her hand touching Sam's arm, "Congratulations."

Clearing her throat awkwardly Sam nodded, "Thanks."

"Be safe out there Sam." Deanna instructed with a smile, "Both of you."

Sliding through the open gate Sam walked the perimeter to get to the tower being used as a scout position. She whistled when she arrived letting Sasha know she had arrived. The door creaked open and Sasha motioned for her to come in.

"I'm fine you know." Sasha remarked while climbing the stairs, "I can stay longer."

"I know but it's good to take a break, keep your eyes fresh." Sam suggested, "You can stay if you want. Nap."

"I'm fine." Sasha grumbled picking up her rifle and pack before stomping down the stairs. Sam watched as she went into the woods rather than return to the safe zone. Shrugging Sam got herself set up, her rifle propped up in the window while settling on a stool someone had brought up. Scanning the woods and walls Sam began thinning the walkers who circled the perimeter. It didn't take long for her to clear the fence line, the steady puff of her silenced rifle and the even thump of her heartbeat was the only sound she heard. It was the first time in a long time that Sam's mind was calm. A stillness rolled over her and she let everything fall away. There were no worries, no fears, only finding a target and squeezing a trigger. It was peaceful despite how morbid it was.

A few hours into her shift she watched as Daryl and Aaron returned from the woods, both men looking rough around the edges. Narrowing her eyes she followed them until the reached the gate, Daryl gave Aaron a nod as he headed over to the tower base. Sam set her gun aside and headed down to open the door.

"Hey." She spoke evenly, her eyes taking in his tense face. "Ya aright?"

The man entered, his shoulder brushing past her and heading up the stairs. She heard him grunt in response as he leaned against the window she was perched in. Sam joined him and sat down, picking up her rifle to scan the woods again. Staying silent, Sam let Daryl simmer knowing he was just like his brother, pushing him would only piss him off.

"How ya feelin'?" Daryl rasped a few minutes later, his eyes cutting to her before returning to the woods. Sam smirked, "I'm good. Now what's wrong?"

Rolling his eyes, Daryl crossed his arms, one thumb firmly bitten between his teeth. He rolled a shoulder and grunted in response. Sam snorted and elbowed him in the ribs, "Talk Dixon."

"This place… its gotta work." He rasped, while looking at the tall walls "We gotta make it work but… it shouldn't be by force 'n Rick's pushin' for it. Seems like… seems like he wants it t'be a fight."

Sam chewed her lip and nodded along, she knew what he was saying. She'd seen the wild look in Rick's eye lately. He seemed edgy and aggressive which was understandable; his family was now surrounded by new possible threats. Rick was feeling out of control and the quickest way to fix it was to do it by force.

"Be the voice of reason."

Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes to hers, "Ya know who you're talkin' to right?"

Laughing she bumped his shoulder playfully, "Yeah the more reasonable Dixon of the two."

"Don't let Merle hear ya say that."

Rolling her eyes she shot another walker stumbling through the shrubs. "I'm not afraid of that old bastard." She commented with a grin, " 'sides he'd probably agree with me."

Daryl snorted and looked out into the woods, his eyes unfocused and strained. Sam set her rifle down and asked, "that all that's bothering you?"

"Aaron wants me on recruiting with him… I'd be gone a lot." He replied after a few moments of silence. Sam swallowed thickly, the urge to beg him to stay bubbling up in her chest. She didn't like the idea of him out in the world with someone they didn't know well. He had quickly become family and Sam couldn't help but want to make sure he was safe.

"What do you want to do?"

"Everybody's got a job… Aaron thinks…" He paused his eyes nervous but after looking at her for a moment he continued, "he thinks I'd be good at it. Says I know the good from the bad."

Sam smiled and nodded when he fell silent. "He's right."

Daryl rolled his shoulder, the nervous look in his eyes showing Sam the real issue. Unlike his brother, Daryl was never to sure of himself and she knew it stemmed from their childhoods. Where Merle turned the abuse they endured into armor, a thick coating of shit talking and bravado covering his insecurities, Daryl internalized everything. He packed it away and even though he developed a wall to keep people out and his emotions in, the man never felt in control or strong. Where the putdowns caused Merle to be a snarling shit talker, they made Daryl into a introvert.

"You can read people Daryl." She expanded, her lip curling up, "you see everything that everybody else misses because they're too busy listening to themselves talk. If Aaron needs help bringing people back, I can't think of anyone else I'd trust to do it."

Daryl chewed his lip anxiously, his eyes flitting from her's to the woods as he digested her words. Sam picked up her rifle, her keen eyes scanning the grounds again before putting two more dead down.

"So you think we should still bring people in?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably and murmured, "I guess if they're good people there's no reason not too."

"More mouths to feed." He drawled, his own worries making their way out.

"More hands to find food." She countered, a challenging eyebrow raised.

"More people to protect." He replied but his words softer.

"More people to help protect us." She added, lowering her rifle. "As much as I want to believe I'll be ok to help secure the town and do runs, I will eventually be to fat do shit."

Daryl snorted and teased, "Ya talkin' about before or after haven' the kid?"

"Fuck you!" she snapped but laughed, elbowing him hard in the ribs. "Jackass."

Daryl chuckled and peered out the window towards the gate. "Here comes trouble," he muttered causing Sam to tear her eyes away from the forest line she was watching. Merle was stomping their way his eyes looking far from at ease.

"Someone's pissed him off," she murmured, as Daryl descended the stairs to open the door.

The sound of Merle's heavy boots trudging up the stairs with an angry stride. As he enter the room she saw his tshirt was soaked in sweat and his face red from being in the sun all day. Deanna had placed him on the construction crew for the day with Abraham. He had been working on collecting supplies for the fence extensions planned. Cocking an eyebrow she asked, "Who did something stupid?"

"Where ya want me t'begin? The old broad runnin' this shit show like we're all livin' in fucking Mayberry with Officer Friendly and his deputy Darky," he sneered, his thumb flicking his lighter with excessive aggression. The plastic pissing him off so much that he chucked it out the window in a huff. "Or the gutless pussies they got runnin' the crew? Yellow poxy bastards cut 'n run when the shit hits the fan."

Sam's eyes were wide by the end of his tirade, the man having been in a significantly better mood when they rolled out of bed that morning fully satiated from the night before.

"What happened exactly?" she asked her eyes returning to the wall while listening to him explain his day.

The crew had been overrun by walkers at one point and a woman on the team was abandoned by all the other workers except for Abraham and Merle. Sam ground her teeth, muttering curses under her breath while blowing away three more walkers in quick succession. When she glanced back she saw Merle grin, "You're enjoying the wall ain't ya?"

"It's calming, what can I say?" she snarked setting her gun down and turning around, her arms crossed. "It's better than me shooting those assholes who almost got you killed."

Chuckling he pulled her into his chest while Daryl asked, "everybody make it home?"

Merle nodded with a grunt in response, his arms squeezing her tightly. "Think Big Reds gonna take over. Damn foreman didn't know shit about leading. A jarhead will be perfect."

Daryl left soon after, leaving Merle and Sam on watch. She slipped back into her seat to scope out more targets while Merle leaned against the window frame.

"Still great shot Sugar." He commented as she hit a walker 100 yards out. Sam smiled softly while releasing her magazine for a new one.

"Hopefully I can still be useful up here when I turn into a whale." She replied, her finger squeezing the trigger once more. Merle huffed out a breath before informing her, "ya ain't leavin' the walls when ya get bigger."

"I'll be in here."

"Still outside. If we get a tower built inside, far away from the shit out there then yeah but I ain't lettin ya leave camp."

"Merle."

"No 'Merle but' Okay? I ain't chancin' ya gettin' stuck out here when ya can't run. All it takes is one damn biter or some other asshole to come along and take ya, take our kid. Ain't happenin'."

Sam clenched her teeth while glaring at the woods. In many ways she completely understood his point of view. She knew once she got larger, her ability to run would be hindered but she still felt she could defend herself. Not just herself but the thought of someone or something hurting the life inside her had rage rushing up instantly.

"Nothin's happening to this kid Merle. I won't let it." She growled, her determined eyes meeting his, "I'll do what I gotta to keep Peanut safe."

Nodding he assured, "I know Sugar. Just want to prevent it from happenin',

"I don't want to be weak." Sam confessed.

"Ya ain't weak. Ya gotta be strong to carry a Dixon whelp." He joked, his hand smacking her ass, adding much to her dismay, "I was a ten pounder."


	48. Chapter 48

"Over my dead fuckin' body Darylina." Merle growled, jabbing his finger into his younger brother's chest. "It'll be a cold day in hell when I let ya walk out there with some queer as your only back up to bring other possible threats back here… Where my wife and kid are gonna be? Hell fuckin' no."

Daryl glared at him, his feet pacing him back and forth like caged animal. The man was just holding himself together but Merle couldn't stop himself. There was no way he was letting his kid brother go off with a stranger to meet the neighbors. Fuck no. Never. Not happening.

"Ain't your decision. M'goin'." Daryl growled, his eyes drilling holes into Merle. "Everybody's got somethin'. This is what I got."

Grinding his teeth, Merle pleaded, "Ya got shit here too baby brother. I ain't gonna be able to protect ya if ya go out there. I can't leave Sam."

Begging wasn't a tactic Merle usually employed but there was desperation in his words he couldn't hide. He didn't want to risk losing his brother again.

"I don't need ya t'protect me. Can take care of myself." Daryl insisted, his eyes flitting away when he muttered, "s'ides I'm better out there."

"Bullshit Darylina. I ain't buyin' what you're shovelin'."

Scoffing, Daryl rolled the tension out of his shoulders and drawled, "Whatever Merle. Ain't askin' just tellin' ya I'm leavin' soon as we get the bike workin'. Thought ya'd like t'help get 'er runnin' with me."

Sighing inwardly, Merle scrubbed the back of his neck roughly. He was pissed because the idea of working on a bike with his brother brought back good memories, days when he hadn't shot up or drank his way through a whole bottle of whiskey. They'd shoot the shit and work of his harley, Maribel.

He would love to revisit those times now, make new memories. Better even, now that he was sober and they were closer. The only problem was the faster they completed the task, the sooner Daryl would be out in the world without Merle at his back.

"Ain't talkin' ya outta this?" he asked gruffly, his arms crossed and head cocked to the side as he watched Sam walking away from the supply building.

"Nah."

"I'm gonna tell Sam. She ain't gonna have it neither." Merle threatened, his secret weapon for arguments with Daryl. The damn blonde was frightening in many ways, one of which was getting others to either stop doing something or do shit they didn't want to.

"She knows." Daryl replied softly, avoiding Merle's angry glare, "tol' her the other day."

His eyes narrowed at the idea that Sam not only knew before him but that she hadn't told him immediately.

"I told her not to tell ya. Wanted to tell ya myself." His brother explained, his thumb chewed raw as he flicked his gaze from the floor to Merle's irritated face. "She said I'd be good at it... That she trusts me to only bring back good people."

"I ain't sayin ya wouldn't be good at it Daryl." Merle said with a sigh, his head dropping as he braced his hand on the porch railing. "Gonna make me say this shit like some kinda pussy huh?"

Daryl looked baffled, opting to stay silent as he watched Merle struggle to speak.

"Fine. Fuck. Ok. I don't want ya to go because I don't wanna lose ya again, a'right? Lost ya in Atlanta, lost ya at the prison. I ain't doin' it again. I don't know this fuckin' fag-."

"Merle!" Daryl snapped, his teeth clenched and his tone threatening, "Don't be an asshole."

Rolling his eyes, Merle continued, "Whatever. I don't trust _her_ to bring ya home safe. I want ya near in case shit goes south."

"Ya know I can take care of myself." Daryl muttered, his shoulders rolled forward as he leaned against the porch railing. "I'll come back."

Growling Merle glared at the road in front of the house like it killed his dog. "Can't promise shit baby brother, least of all promises of coming home. Not no more. Too much can go wrong out there and if I ain't with ya…"

Daryl cleared his throat and stood up taller, "I'll come back."

Sighing Merle cracked his neck and ticked his chin towards Aaron's home. "Well. Ya gonna show me this new hog or what?"

 

* * *

Sam wasn't exactly sure how long morning sickness was supposed to last but her time spent wrapped around porcelain was getting old. She knelt in front of the blasted thing, her forehead pressed into the cool surface while panting. The last few minutes of sickening roils had been exhausting.

"Sugar?" Merle rasped from the other side of the white door, "ya a'right Sam?"

"Perfect." She deadpanned, grimacing at the taste in her mouth. The door opened and she felt him enter, the sink turning on instantly.

"Here darlin'." He murmured while crouching nearby, his hand holding a glass of water. As she swished her mouth with it Merle placed a cool cloth on her neck, the sensation soothing her instantly.

"Thank you." She croaked, her eyes closing and body leaning into his chest. His hand raked the hair from her sweaty forehead and he assured, "s'nothin Sugar. Ya all done?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed as Merle picked her up from the cold tile. He carried her to their bedroom and grunted, "bes' eat more Sugar. Ya too light. Got our kid to fatten up."

Nodding she muttered, "I'm tryin'. Everything comes back up."

Once settled in bed Merle helped her undress and climb under the covers.

Merle tucked Sam into bed, his hand using the washcloth to wipe sweat from her temple. "Better?" He rasped, sitting beside her. "Comfy?"

"Yeah. Thanks old man." She murmured, her hand squeezing his. "You're the best."

Laughing gruffly, Merle leaned over her, nuzzling his face into her breasts. "Best wha?"

"Best husband ever." She spoke with a smirk, her fingers stroking his back and shoulders, "gonna be the best daddy ever too."

Snorting, Merle drawled, "s'long as I'm better than my shithead Pa I'll be happy."

"You'll be infinitely better than that asshole." She insisted with a smirk. "I know you're gonna do great."

Merle's ears pinked as he swallowed thickly. "Wanna."

"And you will." She assured, her hand cupping his rough jaw, "Our kid is gonna love you so damn much."

Curling over her, Merle wound his arms around and under her, hugging her tightly. Tucking his face into her neck, Sam felt his hot breath behind her ear. A throb warmed her core making her clench her thighs and swallow a moan. The hormones that were making her sick to her stomach had also made her into some kind of nympho.

Merle seemed to sense the change in mood, his hand smoothing a long path up her thigh and hip to her ribs and eventually her breast. She watched as his thumb circled her hard nipple, the peak pushing against the thin cotton of her tank top.

"Ya needin' some lovin' Sug?" He rasped in his thick southern drawl while his wet lips sucked a delicious path up her neck. "Cuz might be I could suffer through it."

Sam chuckled quietly while sliding her hands up his shirt to stroke his broad chest and stomach. "I'm glad you'll take one for the team."

"Jus' who I am Sugar. I'm a giver." He joked, yanking his clothes off while she watched, her wet walls clenching at the sight of his hard cock standing proud when his jeans dropped. "Commando huh?" She quipped as he crawled over her with a predatory look in his eyes.

"One less thing I gotta take off to please my wife. I know ya like easy access."

Smirking she gripped his swollen head, stroking him tightly and firmly. "Bet your ass I do."

Merle's chin dropped to his chest as he sat above her, straddling her thighs. He watched with lust filled eyes as she worked both her hands up and down, her wrists twisting a tantalizing path up and around.

"Fuck Sug." He growled, yanking her hands away before sliding down the bed. Spreading her thighs with his wide shoulders, Merle looked up at her with a playful glint in his eyes. "I'm gonna have dessert first, then I'm gonna bury myself so deep, ya ain't ever gonna wanna let me go."

"Merle." She moaned, her fingers raking into his short hair, blunt nails scratching his scalp as his mouth dipped between her thighs. "Never want ya to go anyways."

 

* * *

Pete smoothed the cold gel over her abdomen with ultrasound wand while pushing a few buttons on the machine next to him. After a few maneuvers he informed, "There we go."

Merle looked at the blurry image, the mess of swirly shapes made no sense to him but the doctor pointed out the tiny shape nestled in the middle of it all. The thing was a speck compared to what it would turn into but as Merle gazed at it with burning eyes he realized the tiny person had more power over him than anything before. More than drugs and booze. More than the uncontrollable rage he used to harbor. More than anything else that ever tried to control Merle.

That tiny little person growing inside the love of Merle's life had the ability to bring him to his knees by simply existing. Holding Sam's hand he watched as her eyes flooded and she smiled with quivering lips, "That little shit is causing a lot problems for being as tiny as it is."

Pete pressed a few buttons and a picture printed out, the first real proof that they were going to be parents.

"Alright. Keep taking your vitamins. Lots of food, water and rest." Pete informed, scribbling a few things in her chart before mumbling something about another patient. Merle glared as the guy walk out of the room as he helped Sam from the table. "Guy's a asshole." He muttered under his breath as she pulled her shirt down.

"Only option we've got at the moment so don't beat him up." Sam instructed with a grin. Merle smirked and shrugged his shoulder, "Fine I'll wait 'til after the kids born."

The couple wandered back home, the picture of their baby safely kept in Merle's shirt pocket. "We need to tell everybody." Sam spoke while they climbed the stairs of their house. Merle grunted, opening the door to let her enter first. "Ain't no reason to."

"They need to know I'm going to be worthless soon." She replied as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

"Ya ain't ever gonna be worthless Sugar." He replied, taking the picture from his pocket and holding up for her to see. "You're gonna be keepin' this lil one safe and sound. Ain't no more important job than that Sweetheart."

Smirking she replied, "Pretty sure security and supplies are more important than me getting fat."

Rolling his eyes he pulled her into his chest and kissed her fiercely for a moment before pressing his forehead against hers. "You and this kid are the most important thing here. Ain't nothin' ya can say to me that'll change that. Now I gotta go help Daryl with the bike, how 'bout ya rest up and tonight we tell everybody? Sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." She replied watching him tuck the picture into his pocket again. Cocking an eyebrow at his obvious attempt at keeping the image for himself he sighed, "Jus'… I wanna show Darylina before everybody else."

Smiling she cupped his cheek and assured him, "He'll appreciate that. You're a sweetheart you know that?"

"Fuck off." He growled without any real bite. Smirking over his shoulder as he left the room he added, "Gonna leave before ya wanna braid my hair."

 

* * *

Merle sat on a stool next to the bike, which was in pieces around them. He was hunched over peering at the engine when he rasped, "Saw the Doc today."

Daryl's hands stopped cranking a bolt into the frame, he eyes narrowed, "Everything a'right?"

Nodding Merle sat up and wiped his hand with a shop rag before sliding the little slip of paper burning a hole in his pocket. Smoothing his thumb across the little shape he stretched his arm out to Daryl. Taking the picture from his big brother Daryl peered at it with a furrowed brow.

"This 'im?" he drawled, his lip twitching slightly as his eyes flicked up to Merle's. Nodding, Merle lit a cigarette and exhaled a deep drag. "Ain't no bigger than a damn dime man and it's already got me by the short hairs."

Daryl chuckled gruffly and then smirked, "Bet it's gonna be a girl."

"Shuddup." Merle grunted, sucking another deep drag as the anxiety of having a little girl made his skin crawl. Just the thought of having a tiny baby girl in a world full of monsters had him sweating bullets.

"What? Don't wanna deal with your lil girl datin' guys like ya?" Daryl teased further his eyes lively and amused. Merle glared at him and ground the cigarette butt out and barked, "Ain't no goddamn way anybody's datin' my lil girl, 'specially no low life like her daddy."

Daryl grinned while going back to work and huffed out a laugh, "Man, ya really are gonna be a dad ain't ya? Shit. Never thought I'd see the day that ya not only knocked someone up but stuck around."

Merle rolled his shoulder and he drawled, "Prolly never woulda if it weren't for Sam. Ain't been no one else like her."

They worked silently for a long while until the garage door opened and Aaron joined them. "How's it goin' guys?"

"Jus' fine Princess." Merle snarked, the anger for the man taking his brother on a fool's errand causing him to jeer like his old self. Merle had changed over the course of year, dropped a lot of the hate for others and the world. He used to be a rage filled asshole that liked to torment those who were different. It was the way of the south, different races and homosexuals were barely tolerated where Merle grew up but after the turn he'd let most of it go. Like Rick said all that time ago on a rooftop in Georgia, "There's only us and the dead." The old worlds divisions no longer existed.

Merle still taunted of course but the days of beating the shit of minorities was gone. This however wasn't really about Aaron being a gay man, it was about Aaron taking his kid brother on a dangerous mission in a dangerous world without Merle as back up. The easiest way to get under the other man's skin was to taunt him about his sexual preference.

"Merle." Daryl growled under his breathe, "Don't be an asshole."

"It's fine Daryl. I haven't lived this long without developing a thick skin." Aaron informed while leaning against the tool bench, his arms crossed, "Besides. It just means Merle thinks I'm as pretty as a princess."

Merle huffed out a breath, "Whatever. Curly. Ain't no pillow biter."

"Shuddup." Daryl grunted, throwing his shop rag at Merle while standing up and stretching his back. "Stop bein' a dick."

Merle grunted, slipping the ultrasound picture back into his pocket before lighting another cigarette while hoping Aaron hated the smell of smoke. He couldn't help but want to piss the guy off since he couldn't do anything about his brother leaving.

"Was that an ultrasound picture?" Aaron asked, his lip curling into a smirk.

Glaring and the man Merle growled lowly, a fierce desire to protect his blood filling his chest. Standing up he sneered, "Ya got somethin' to say about it Tinkerbell?"

Aaron had the audacity to chuckle at the insult and then give him a shit-eating grin. "I haven't heard that one in a long time."

Merle ground his teeth in irritation but couldn't help but snort, "What can I say I'm old school."

Daryl rolled his eyes and grunted, "Sam's pregnant."

"Congratulations." Aaron replied, his eyes honest and smile friendly. "It's just what we all need. A little hope."

Merle rolled his shoulder lazily and felt his neck heat. "Ain't planned or nothin'. Jus'… happened."

"Doesn't mean it's any less amazing."

Pursing his lip, Merle scrubbed his rough jaw and muttered, "Got no fuckin' idea what I'm doin."

Daryl looked shocked at Merle's open statement while Aaron looked understanding. "I don't think anyone really does when it comes to being a parent." He laughed and scuffed his shoe across the cement. "My brother had two kids and the only time I ever saw him scared was when he brought his girls home. Twins, cutest things that ever lived." He swallowed thickly, the haunted memories that everyone now carried passing over his features. "Anyways. He um, he was a man's man, the butch one I guess you could say."

Merle snickered which had Daryl punching him in the shoulder. "Wha'?"

"Shuddup." Daryl grumbled.

Aaron just smiled and continued, "He was a fire fighter, ran into burning buildings instead of out. And when he held those girls he looked both overwhelming happy and utterly terrified."

Daryl laughed lowly and taunted, "Merle's gonna be shakin' in his size 12's."

Growling Merle smacked Daryl upside the head, "Fuck off."

The men laughed quietly and then Aaron offered, "I used to babysit all the time so if you guys ever need an extra hand let me know."

Merle squirmed slightly as he felt the beginnings of guilt for being a dick to the man in his own home. Nodding once he grabbed his jacket and slide it on before bumping Daryl's shoulder with his fist. "See ya later brother. Gonna tell everybody at dinner."

"A'right. See ya later."

Clearing his throat awkwardly Merle offered, "Guess you can come too Tink."

Aaron smirked giving him a nod, "As long as I can wear my tutu."

Snorting Merle drawled, "Whatever pulls your trigger man."

 

* * *

Sam sat next to Merle at the dining table while everyone ate, a few different conversations going on. She couldn't help but bounce her leg nervously as they waited to tell everyone about the baby. It wasn't necessarily nerves about their reaction to the news but rather the announcement making it real. Once everyone knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it. The group would be all over her and she wasn't too sure she could handle everyone in her business. However, she also knew they all deserved to know.

"Got ants in your pants Sugar?" Merle joked, elbowing her playfully, "You wanna tell 'em?"

"No!" she gasped, shaking her head with wide eyes, "I-."

"Shuddup!" Merle barked, standing up with narrowed eyes. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him with confused expressions. Slowly he grinned at Sam and drawled, "Go on Sugar."

"Merle." She growled, slapping his side.

"What's goin' on?" Rick asked, his expression turning hard. The man obviously still settling into the town was instantly on edge with the turn in conversation.

"Well see Sherriff it seems this lil' group of yours it gettin' a new member." Merle rasped, looking down at Sam with a tiny smirk. The room was silent for a moment until Beth exclaimed, "You're pregnant?!"

Biting her lip harshly Sam nodded causing most to grin and some cheer out. Maggie and Beth hugged her while others congratulated Merle.

"This is good... no great news Sam." Rick rasped, hugging her tightly while motioning to Judith. "Now she's gonna have a friend."

"Ya gonna let a Dixon play with you're kid Grimes?" Merle asked with a mocking grin. Rick rolled his eyes and joked, "Hopefully they take after their mother."

 

* * *

"I'm goin' on a run Sugar." Merle drawled, while buckling up his apparatus. "Some place with shit for the solar power."

Sam pursed her lips and joined him in the bathroom, her hands smacking his hand away. Smirking he watched as she wound the leather straps and fixed the buckles, carefully adjusting them. Nimble fingers tugged firmly without leaving him uncomfortable.

"Who's goin'?" she asked after finishing, her eyes narrowed with worry.

"Glenn, Tara, that Noah kid and the Tennessee Tophat."

Chuckling at Eugene's newest nickname she asked, "That all?"

"A few of the townies, so dead weight. Be aright Sug." He rasped, kissing her forehead and squeezing her into his chest. "Be home before dark."

Nodding again she hugged his waist tightly, his large hand splayed between her shoulder blades. Tucking his face against her neck he inhaled slowly, the man memorizing her scent before murmuring, "Love ya Sam."

"Love you too old man."

 

* * *

Merle left the house to meet up with the supply team. Glenn and Maggie were saying goodbye as they loaded the van. Deanna stood with her son, Aiden and her husband Reg, all three turning as Merle joined them.

"Mr Dixon, good to see you." Reg announced, his hand outstretched towards the man. Merle cocked an eyebrow at it but held his bayonet out with a grin. "Put'er there partner."

Reg chuckled as Aiden sneered, his nose wrinkled and he muttered something under his breath.

"Wanna repeat that Junior?" Merle drawled, his eyes narrow and challenging.

"So Merle I was curious. How did your prosthesis come about? Did you design it?" Reg asked, changing the subject as his gaze landed on the contraption. Snorting Merle messed with a few buckles despite them being fitted perfectly by Sam. He wasn't fond of speaking about his arm even with the loss being close to two years ago, the event was still clear as day. Sometimes Merle could feel the missing appendage, a strange tingle of loss.

"Found me a orthopedics hospital and did some trial and error work." He replied cooly, thinking about how difficult it had been to make it one handed and more than a little pissed off. Merle had been working with the Governor by then, selling his soul to the devil if you will. It was a time in his life he regretted but also would never change because it brought Sam to him. The woman was the best thing that had ever happened to the old bastard.

"Well it's clever. I'm not an engineer or anything but I have a penchant for figuring out how things work." Reg spoke with a friendly smile, "you be safe out there."

"Will do." Merle replied giving Deanna a nod and then joined Glenn and Maggie. A handgun was given to him and then he was offered high-powered rifle.

"Nah. Don't need it." Merle answered, climbing into the back of the van. Aiden and Nicholas took the front seats while the others joined Merle. Tara, Eugene and Noah chatted together as Glenn and Merle sat quietly near the front. Loud music clicked on, a heavy dub step making everyone cringe.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ." Merle snapped, "can ya fucking wait til we're outta the gates? Gonna bring more this way Junior."

"Don't worry about it old man." Nicholas shouted over the thrumming beat.

"Fucking kiddies runnin' this shit show." Merle bitched to Glenn who nodded along. They pulled out the gates and began to draw a group of undead, almost too many to drive through.

"Idiots." Glenn mouthed to Merle who smirked. The van eventually got free of the group, driving slowly to draw the horde away from the gates which barely closed before they invaded.

 

* * *

The group pulled up to the large warehouse which contained the parts they needed for their solar power system. Merle watched as they argued about which exit to enter. Glenn pushed to circle the perimeter to check all exits before moving inside, a smart decision that showed experience. Nicholas rolled his eyes, "we'll go out the front if we have to. Calm down, we know what we're doing."

"So you've been here before Curly?" Merle rasped, "recently? Because might be that somebody's barricaded it or maybe that side of the building is covered in deadfucks. I ain't bettin' my life or theirs over your shit experience out 'ere. I'd like t'go home to my wife in one fuckin' piece tonight."

"Glenn's right..." Aiden started, glancing at the older man, "Merle to. We should make sure we know what we're walking into."

Nicholas looked not only betrayed but irritated that his friend was now listening to who he saw as outsiders. Merle smirked at the guy and drawled, "well Junior, ya got more sense than I thought. Keep that up and ya might live til 30."

The group broke up, Merle joining Aiden and Nicholas after Glenn motioned for him to follow. It was obvious Glenn didn't trust the two anymore than Merle and wanted him to make sure they actually did their job.

The side Merle and the Alexandrians took wasn't anything but cinder block and narrow windows near the roof top. There wasn't any escape route for the group but the area was clear of walkers.

"Glad we wasted our time looking for exits." Nicholas bitched while glaring at Merle. Snorting the older man rasped, "ya got somewhere t'be Curly? Maybe ya boyfriends waitin' at home for ya?"

"Fuck you redneck." Nicholas snapped, stepping forward aggressively. Smirking with a taunting edge, Merle drawled, "might wanna step back boy. I got four decades of ass kicking experience, I'll stomp a mud hole in your ass without breakin' a sweat."

Growling, Nicholas opened his mouth to retort back angrily but Aiden put a hand on his chest, pushing him away. "Shut up Nick. Let's go find the others and get this shit over with."

"Yeah fuckface. Le's get this done, I got more important thangs t'do than beat your ass into the ground." Merle jeered, shouldering past the smaller man roughly.

 

* * *

"Fronts a no go." Glenn informed while checking the magazine in his gun one last time. "It's crawling with corpses."

Smirking Merle sent a taunting grin towards Nicholas while rasping, "well good thing we checked it out, right Curly?"

"Fuck you."

Once inside they split up, searching for the dead and the pieces of equipment they needed. Merle could hear the echoing sounds of undead inside but none appeared. Glenn informed from the aisle next to his, "got walkers but their trapped."

"They secure?"

"For now." Glenn replied before adding, "let's do this fast, Eugene go with Tara and find the parts."

Merle moved down a darkened aisle by himself, his flashlight scanning boxes for anything a familiar. "Hey egghead. What're we looking for?" He asked through the shelving as they passed by.

"Microinverters."

"The hell is that?" Merle started to ask when a large scuffle broke out a few aisles over. The sound of gunfire echoed out as Aiden and Nicholas began shooting undead. "The fuck?" Merle growled, "Keep it down fucktards. Gonna rile 'me up."

The gunshots didn't cease until a large explosion rocked the room. Merle was knocked back as boxes and crates rained down on top of him. Grunting as a piece of wood hit him in the face, he shoved a bunch of cardboard and broken plastic parts off his body. With ringing ears, he stood up to find himself dizzy from the bomb's concussion.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted as he clambered over debris. Glenn was shouting for Eugene and Tara, the sounds of more gunfire going off. Chaos was breaking out and Merle could hear the dead moving in the cavernous room. The moans and snarls of the released walkers had his heart pounding and chest heaving, the place was a death trap now.

"Ya a'right Chinaman?" He shouted as the group began tearing through the rubble to get to Tara.

"Tara's hurt." He informed frantically. "Need your help man."

Shoving a few crates out of the way, Merle crawled through the shelving unit and found Tara crumpled on the ground, her head bleeding profusely. Grabbing her arm, Merle pulled her over his shoulder, Glenn providing him cover as the dead began to surround them.

"Go. Go. Go!" Glenn shouted, pushing Eugene and Noah away from the incoming horde. Reaching the office, Merle laid Tara down as Noah began putting pressure on the wound. The cloth began soaking through with blood, her head injury becoming more concerning by the moment.

"We gotta get outta here." Nicholas spoke frantically, his eyes jumping towards the window as the dead pressed into it.

"Where's Aiden?" Glenn asked the terrified man, who was sweating bullets.

"He's dead." He replied, "come on we're trapped like rats in a cage here."

"Shut your piehole Curly, while the adults talk." Merle sneered, turning back to Glenn. "I'll carry her. You cover." The sound of someone screaming though had the group looking through the office window. Outside, beyond the shelves, they could see Aiden pinned to the wall, his limbs flailing.

"Thought ya said he was dead?" Merle growled, fisting Nicholas's shirt violently.

"I thought h-he was." Nicholas stuttered, his eyes wild and nervous while he gripped Merle's forearm.

"We gotta get him!" Noah pleaded, Glenn nodding along.

"A'right. Egghead, ya stay here. You three with me." Merle ordered before growling at the others, "stay tight. we're in and out, I ain't dyin' in this shithole."

The group killed the dead surrounding the office, blades shoving through skulls and gunshots blowing away rotten faces. When they arrived at the wailing man's body, they saw his torso was skewed by giant broken support beams. His hands were trying to stop the blood gushing from his stomach, his face cringing in agony.

"Shit." Merle cursed as he reached the gored man's side. "We can't help him." He muttered to Glenn, the other man looking just as horrified.

"H-help." Aiden choked, blood splatter flying out of his mouth as he coughed. "P-please."

"We have to go!" Nicholas screeched, the dead snarling behind him. "He's fucked."

"We gotta try." Glenn insisted, his hands grabbing Aiden's bicep. Merle follows suit and the others eventually grabbed the injured man's legs.

"On three!" Merle barked, counting down as the men tried to lift Aiden off the spears. The keening howl that erupted from the seizing man had the group stopping instantly, the sound igniting the undead behind them.

"Fuck." Merle rasped, his troubled eyes meeting Glenn's.

"We gotta go!" Nicholas screamed, before running from the group and out of eyesight.

"You yellow bellied fuck!" Merle shouted as the younger man ran away.

"Guys. They're close." Noah informed, his gun firing off round after round before the slide stuck open. The young man's gun was empty and his back up magazine followed quickly behind it. They didn't have anymore time.

"Go." Merle ordered loudly, before shouting, "I said go!"

"We can't leave him to be eaten. " Glenn exclaimed as Aiden screamed in pain.

"I won't let 'em. Now go Chinaman." Merle barked, shoving the man away with a pointed look. After pausing a moment Glenn ran with Noah in the direction Nicholas took. Looking over his shoulder as the dead closed in, Merle fired his gun a few times taking out the closet corpses. Turning back to Aiden he listened as the younger man confessed to leaving the former supply team members behind. Their deaths were caused by cowardice, not the undead. Merle was far from surprised having seen the groups behavior at the construction site. Alexandrian's were weak cowards.

"Ya did good today though, Junior." Merle rasped despite his disgust while moving his bayonet out of view, pointed upwards. He leaned in and murmured, "gonna be ok."

"P-p-please. Don't let them get me. M-m sorry." Aiden choked out, blood leaking down his chin onto his already soaked tshirt. Grimacing Merle gripped Aiden's neck and assured, "gonna be a'right, Junior."

With a sudden plunge his blade entered the base of Aiden's skull with a crack, the young man dying instantly and his anguished cries ceasing.

"Sorry kid." Merle muttered, closing his eyes for a moment before turning around. The dead were even closer, their limbs finally getting them over the fallen boxes and debris.

"Try me fuckers!" Merle shouted while pushed corpses out of the way and stabbing them as quickly as possible. "Ain't gettin me you deadfucks." He cursed as he shot a few dead. Bodies fell to the side, tripping others but there were even too many for Merle. He was going to be surrounded soon.

"Take that you shithead." He jeered, cutting the skull open of a rent a cop. He could hold his own when facing large numbers of walkers but the space was crowded and they were funneling in too fast. Shoving his way through, yanking out of the clutching fists he made a path out of the crowd while barely dodging gaping mouths and clawed hands. Climbing through a large shelving unit he found himself free of the dead, Merle finally escaped the horde.

Merle ended up jogging out to their initial entry point since the dead had been drawn towards Glenn and Noah. He exited the building only to find their van gone and the others no where in sight.

"Goddamnit, can't anythin' go right?" He grumbled shoving the door closed behind him to keep the dead inside. The sound of loud music caught his ear making him realize the group hadn't left yet. Running around the building towards the sound he saw Eugene driving away with a large group of dead following close by. Merle followed him as the mullet wearing man got the dead away before circling back towards the warehouse.

"Good t'see ya egghead." Merle rasped, out of breath from the whole experience. "How's the girl?"

"I-I don't know. She is still unconscious."

Nodding he looked inside to see the others hadn't made it back. "Where the fuck are they?"

"They were in the building. I took the dead away."

Turning to return to the building he saw Nicholas running towards them, his eyes wild and face splattered with blood.

"Go!" He shouted, "get in the van. Go!"

Glaring at the man, Merle growled, "where are they you cowardice piece of shit?"

Grabbing Nicholas by his shirt he slammed the kid into the side of the van, spitting and snarling threats into his face. He was about to bludgeon him to death when Glenn showed up. He was sneering angrily, his eyes enraged.

"You killed him!" Glenn screamed while slamming his fist into Nicholas's jaw. Merle stepped back as Glenn began pummeling the other man until his was passed out on the ground. Glenn's chest was heaving, blood covered his hands and arms.

"He fuckin killed him. He-" Glenn choked on his words, tears filling his eyes. "He fucking killed Noah."

Merle jaw was so tight he wouldn't be surprised if he cracked a tooth. "Anything left to bring home?"

"No. He's gone." Glenn answered almost robotically while glaring at Nicolas's downed body, "We should just leave him here."

"Nah. That ain't you." Merle drawled, gripping Glenn's shoulder. "I'll get 'im. You drive. Rick'll take care of this piece of shit."

 

* * *

Sam was in the tower when the supply group's van came tearing down the street. Ice cold fear trickled down her spine as her gut told her things had gone to shit on the run. Firing a few rounds, Sam cleared the gate for the van to enter. As they pulled in, Sam packed her equipment and ran down the steep stairs towards the exit. Her feet weren't taking her fast enough, time slowing down as the dread creeped into her chest.

"Please. Please. Please." She begged inwardly as she reached the gate.

"Let me in." She screamed, pounding on the gate until Holly opened the metal barrier. "Whos hurt?!"

Holly's eyes were pensive as she replied, "Aiden's dead and one of yours. I'm not sure."

Growling at the woman for not providing her with more information, Sam jogged towards the medical building where the van had parked. The back door was opened showing off a puddle of blood and gory towels.

"Fuck." She muttered, her unsteady feet carrying her up the porch and into the building. Bursting through the door she found Rick and Glenn speaking while Pete was treating an unconscious Tara in the background.

"Who?" Sam gasped, her hands trembling as she realized Merle was nowhere in sight.

Glenn's saddened eyes met hers making her lungs seize closed, her gaze moving to Rick's. "Is he-"

"He's fine." Rick drawled stepping forward to grip her shoulders. "Hes ok. He's out back."

Sucking in a shuddered breath with teary eyes she asked, "Who?"

"Aiden and Noah." Glenn answered hoarsely with his own glassy eyes.

Rick was grimacing, a troubled expression on his face. "Go on." He motioned to the back door. "He needs ya."

Exiting the medical center she found Merle pacing on the back porch, his shoulders tense and a cigarette in his mouth. His piercing eyes met hers before looking away, thick smoke trailing out his nostrils. She could see a vibration of anger running through his broad frame.

"Are you ok?" she murmured, walking slowly towards him. Sneering at her he snapped, "I look a'right to ya sweetheart?"

Startling slightly at his harsh tone, Sam shook her head once and asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Nah." he replied, flicking his smoke away before leaning on the porch rail, his large arms crossed defensively. Sam looked over his blood splattered clothing and face, the man hadn't had a smooth run and she couldn't help but worry he wasn't telling her the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"What I just say woman!?" he snarled, stepping forwards aggressively. "Ya think I'm just gonna go down like some kinda pussy? No undead fucks are gonna take me down."

Pursing her lips she asked, "What happened out there Merle."

"Don' wanna talk about it. It's fuckin' done now so whats the point." He growled, his gaze avoiding hers. Narrowing her eyes she started to get angry with the big angry redneck. It was common for Merle to lash out when pissed but it had been a long time since he took it out on her.

"Ok. When you feel like treating me like something other than garbage come find me." she sneered, her hormones not keeping her from snapping herself. Climbing down the stairs she headed away from the fuming man only to stop when he hollered, "Wait! Fuck just… Wait."

Turning around slowly she cocked an eyebrow as Merle sauntered towards her. Frowning Merle grumbled, "Look. Things went t'shit a'right?"

"No shit?" she snarked, her irritation slow to fade while ordering. "Speak."

"That fuckin' coward got Noah killed and I had to put someone down. Today ain't just another shitfest. Today was a goddamn horror show."

Frowning Sam approached, her hand landing on Merle forearm. "Tell me."

"Aiden shot some grenade on a dead jarhead and blew the shit outta the warehouse. He ended up a damn pincushion, Tara got a head injury and Noah got pushed into the mouths of biters by Nicholas. I put Junior down before the dead got 'im."

Clenching her teeth she pulled Merle into her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "M'sorry."

"Don't gotta apologize t'me Sugar." He rasped against the crown of her head. Swallowing thickly she murmured, "Ya did what ya had t'do."

"I know." He muttered, his hand holding her tighter. "Don't make shit better."

"No but it's still true. You did that kid a favor."

Pulling back he looked down at her with conflicted eyes. "Isn't any easier just because it was right."

Smiling sadly she cupped Merle cheeks and spoke softly, "M'sorry you had to do that but I am so fucking happy you made it home."

"Said I'd be home Sugar." He rasped quietly, his own hand joining hers, weaving his fingers into hers. "Nothin' could keep me from comin' home Sam. Nothin."


	49. Chapter 49

Merle was seated across from Deanna as she recorded his statement describing the events at the warehouse. The whole process was ridiculous in his eyes. Who needed documentation during the end of the world? Shaking his head at the thought, he continued with his account of the fatal supply run.

"We couldn't help your boy. He was too far gone." He rasped, his blue eyes tense as he watched Deanna glare at him. "I made sure he wouldn't turn."

"Tell me."

"Don't think ya wanna know the details, lady."

"Tell me." She growled, her hands balled into tight boney fists. "These tapes are a detailed record of events. Tell me _all_ of it."

Grunting, Merle crossed his thick arms and began, "He was pinned by a bunch of metal. Shit went right through 'im. There weren't no way to get him off without pullin' everythin' inside out." He glanced at her as she paled some at the visual but he continued as she ordered.

"The dead were close by and the more he screamed the more crazy they got. Nicholas bailed. Damn yellow-bellied fuck ran like his shorts were on fire. I ended up gettin' Glenn and Noah to follow him out while I stayed with your boy."

"Why did you stay?"

"Nobody deserves to be torn to shit alive by those dead bastards. I made sure he didn't hafta."

"You... killed him?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I put him out of his misery. Kid was speared through and through. It weren't no peaceful way to go, so I stopped it. He didn't know it was comin'. Made sure he wouldn't feel them get 'im."

The room was deafeningly quiet as the news sunk in. Merle had put Deanna's son down, his injuries and the dead didn't kill him. Aiden died from a bayonet to the skull.

Merle cleared his throat roughly and added, "fought off a bunch of biters and then found a way out. I caught up to the van and that's when the coward showed up. Tried to get us to leave the others. Glenn showed up after and told us that the little shit got Noah killed."

Deanna was still silent but croaked, "so you didn't see it happen?"

"Nah but Glenn can't lie worth shit. If he says Nicholas got Noah killed, that's what happened."

The room was quiet except for the clock in the background slowly ticking. Merle cleared his throat again and asked, "we done here?" The situation was awkward and Merle didn't do awkward. He wanted to get back home to Sam. He wanted to eat some food and nail his wife, not talk about the dead and the cowards.

"Yes. I'll be reviewing everyone's statements before I decide if any action needs to be taken." Deanna spoke diplomatically, her gaunt face steely and expression tight.

"Only action that needs to be taken is a swift kick to that coward's balls." Merle growled, leaning forward towards the congresswoman and the camera. "He don't belong nowhere near the outside and nowhere near any of my group. If I go on anymore runs, he won't be on it."

"We'll be discussing it further later." She informed, leaning back to cross her arms.

"Whatever. I see that kid anywhere near mine, I'll kick his scrawny ass into next week." Merle growled while standing up to leave the old broad's home.

"Violence isn't accepted inside these walls Mr. Dixon." Deanna threatened, her beady eyes narrowed and angry.

"Don't call me _Mr. Dixon_. That there was my daddy and he was a shitheaded coward just like that asshole you're protectin'. What shouldn't be accepted is assholes who cut 'n run when the goin' gets tough." Merle ranted, pacing slightly while pointing at the window, "Ya got people leavin' each other behind when the shit hits the fan out there. If ya want this place to last then ya gotta have people. Only people that are gonna be left are a bunch o' pussies who don' know their asses from their elbows. Those folks out there gotta learn the way of the world. Ya don't get t'run away, ya gotta fight and if ya don't, ya get others and ya'self killed. Ain't room for cowards no more. Ya gotta get this shit under control lady or everybody out there's gonna be six feet under or worse, walkin' 'round eatin' each other…. Your kid confessed ya know?"

"Confessed to what?"

"Last words were that him and that little shit were to blame for all those folks you lost on runs. That when shit got real, they ran. Left all of 'em for the dead."

Deanna's jaw was tight as she sat down again. Speaking through clenched teeth she asked, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, yeah that's all." Merle sneered before adding, "get this shit in order _Miss President_ or more folks are gonna die for no goddamn reason."

Stomping out of the house, he let the door slam shut. Pulling out his smokes he lit his last cigarette before striding towards home. He hadn't wanted to deal with a debriefing after the failed supply run but Deanna had insisted. Merle figured it was her way of coping with the loss of her son but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable. There wasn't any easy way to say he killed her son, even if it was the humane thing to do.

Reaching the home he shared with Sam and the others, Merle found Rick and Glenn on the porch speaking quietly. Nodding to them, Rick gestured for Merle to join the conversation.

Sighing loudly he drawled, "Don't tell me I gotta relive that shit because I'm tired of talkin' 'bout it. Shit went south. Curly ditched us and got Noah killed. End of story. Nothin' we can do about it. Nothin's gonna change it and nobody's gonna come back. All we can do is tell that yellow bellied shitheel, to fuck off if he wants on any missions we do out there."

"We've got to do something." Glenn insisted. "You weren't there. He knew he was getting us killed."

"Yeah well, these fucks know him. They don't know us and they ain't gonna listen to us about shit. All they know is, we showed up and people started dyin'. That old broad ain't thinkin' right. Her kid's dead and that's all she's gonna see or hear."

"They don't know what they're doing." Rick rasped, his eyes scanning the neighborhood for Alexandrians. "Any of them."

"We'll show them." Glenn replied, his eyes hopeful as he leaned against the porch railing.

"I don't know if they can see it. How things really are." Rick spoke, his eyes meeting Merle's. "I don't know if they can. They haven't caught up."

"We have to be here." Glenn insisted, repeating more insistently, "We have to."

"No shit Chinaman. I ain't leavin' and Sam and my kid ain't leavin'." Merle huffed, crossing his arms and looking into the house to see Sam moving around the kitchen. He could see her cooking dinner with Carol, both smiling at each other as the water boiled on the stove. He could smell something spicy and couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily.

"Yeah, we're stayin. But their rules, we don't answer to them." Rick supplied, his gaze sliding over both of them. Merle grunted at the statement, his gaze landing on the men in front of him again.

"We are them, Rick." Glenn claimed, "We are now. Noah, he believed in this place. I'm telling you, we gotta make this work."

Merle snorted, his voice hoarse and exhausted, "We'll make it work, with or without them Shortstack. Ain't nobody takin' this place from us. No way, no how."

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon Sam was sitting with Carl and Judith when the sounds of breaking glass and shouts caught their attention. "Stay here." She ordered before jogging down the stairs towards the raised voices. As she turned a corner she found Rick and Pete fist fighting on the ground, both covered in blood and broken glass. Pete was pounding on Rick, the giant man pinning him to the ground while landing fist after fist to his face. Pete's wife Jessie was knocked to the ground as she tried to help, causing Sam to try and intervene herself. Grabbing Pete by the hair, she yanked him off Rick, growling, "Enough!"

"Fuck off!" Pete barked shoving Sam hard enough to knock her down, her elbow sliding across the asphalt making her grimace. As Rick climbed to his feet he saw both Sam and Jessie hurt which made him go even more ballistic. A crowd of people were gathering, Carol stood next to Carl who when trying to help was also shoved away by Rick. Deanna and Reg were shouting for the two to quit but neither listened.

When Rick pulled out a gun, Sam cringed further as her elbow dripped blood to the ground. The situation was spiraling out of control and she wasn't exactly sure if Rick could be stopped from executing the man then and there. Merle and Michonne joined the crowd, her husband's eyes landing on her bloodied arm. She watched a violent haze fill his eyes, Merle becoming more livid than ever before.

Stepping forward both Michonne and Merle broke up the fight. Rick was knocked unconscious by Michonne as Pete was almost strangled to death by Merle. Both ended up restrained and thrown into different homes while Deanna decided what to do with them. She scowled at Merle who had gotten out of control while restraining Pete. Words were thrown out between Alexandrians and Merle but when he pointed out Sam's bloodied arm while snarling, "y'all are ok with beatin' up pregnant women huh?", most backed off.

She stood with a hand pressed into her right elbow, which probably needed stitches, her eyes glued to Jessie who had a black eye. It was obvious what the argument was about, Pete was an abusive drunk. Sam wasn't surprised that Rick had gone crazy. She'd noticed him eyeing the woman ever since the welcome party. At first she thought it was amusing, the man having always been no nonsense, but once she realized the woman was married, Sam couldn't help but worry. Now that they were in a larger community, internal drama was going to increase. The last thing everyone needed was a love triangle between new and old residents though. Shaking her head, she walked away from the scene, her body now sore from the fall.

"Sam!" Merle hollered, jogging after her with a deep frown. "Where ya goin'?"

"Home." She muttered, grunting as she climbed the steps, a deep bruise on her hip announcing itself.

"Lemme see your arm." He grumbled as she held her arm under the running water from the kitchen tap.

Gently he cupped her elbow, his thumb brushing away the gravel. Flinching slightly at the motion she complained, "Ouch Merle. Stop."

"Shuddup." He barked, his eyes sharper than she'd ever seen. "Ya stupid or somethin' girl?"

Narrowing her own eyes Sam growled, " _Excuse_ me?"

"Ya heard me. Why in the hell would ya jump in the middle of two assholes fightin'?" He snapped, while grabbing a small first aid kit from under the sink. "What if ya hurt peanut huh? Ya even think about my kid ya carryin'?"

Clenching her teeth Sam growled, "I needed to help. They were killin' each other."

"They're grown fuckin men, darlin'. If they wanna kill each other, they're gonna do it. Ain't no way some lil girl's gonna stop 'em."

Sam's face went icy and she threatened, "you call me a little girl or infer that I can't take care of myself or my kid again and I'm gonna punch you in the balls, Merle. I swear to Christ it ain't the time to be a dick t'me."

The couple glared at each other for a long tense moment before Merle went back to work. He grumbled the entire time, Sam ending up with a large gauze bandage on her arm. The scrape was shallow and wide, making it impossible to sew up.

"Anything else hurtin'?" He rasped tightly, his eyes glued to the splattering of blood on her t-shirt across her stomach. Grimacing at the sight, she slide a hand up her shirt and over the slight curve, feeling for any injuries. Shaking her head she replied, "I'm fine. Probably a huge bruise on my ass."

Merle snorted and muttered, "If I had my way I'd add some more."

Sam pursed her lips before laughing, "Shuddup."

"Ain't kiddin'. Wanna tan your ass." He growled, grabbed the offending flesh in a large palm. Sam yelped as his curled fingers hit sensitive spots, the bruising larger than she thought. Merle eased up, his hand smoothing up and down the curve of her ass. "Better?" He drawled hoarsely, his head dipping to the curve of her neck. "It really hurtin'?"

"Just a bruise." She moaned as he kissed behind her ear, his tongue wetting the warm skin seductively.

"Lemme see." he rasped, pulling back to see her clouded gaze.

"You just wanna see me naked." Sam quipped, her hands sliding up his shirt to feel the muscles defining his abs and chest. God how she loved his thick arms and broad chest, nothing else made her weak in the knees like the 'v' leading to his delicious length. A giant arrow pointing at the weapon in his jeans.

"Now, now." He rasped, a sly grin crinkling his face as he looked over her blushing cheeks, "I'm just a concerned spouse. I wanna make sure my sweetheart ain't in any pain."

"The only pain in my ass is you." She snarked, pulling away despite the desire to crawl up his body and maul his face. Sam knew he liked the banter. Her mouth turned him on just as much as her body, the barbs exchanged like foreplay.

"Oh yeah?" He teased, "that why this titties are all perky and tight? 'cause ya hate me." A large hand slide up her shirt, calloused fingertips tracing the gentle curve of her waist and the ridges of her ribs. "Ya hatin' this huh?"

Biting her bottom lip she tried to hold in her moans, nodding her head she murmured, "obviously hating it."

Smirking slowly, Merle tucked his thumb under the edge of her bra, the rough pad sweeping over the tightened peak. Without any control, Sam groaned low and deep before sighing, Merle reacting instantly by sucking a tantalizing path up her neck. "Godfuckingdamn sugar." He mumbled against the warm skin behind her ear. "The sounds ya make drive me c _razy_."

"I'm still mad at you, asshole." She grumbled before swallowing another moan as his hand switched sides, his forefinger and thumb rolling her nipple between them.

"Bout what? Me protectin' what's mine? Kicking an abusive shitbag's ass or is it that I'm right, that ya fucked up gettin' involved where ya didn't belong."

"Shuddup Merle." She muttered, her head tilting back as his nipped her earlobe a little to roughly.

"No." he mumbled against her cleavage, "got a right to be pissed off and ya need to admit it."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna stop doin this." He replied, his fingers rubbing a tight and firm path around her clit. The instant stimulation making her knees shake and mouth to drop open. Merle wound her up so quickly she thought she might cum until suddenly he was gone. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she grumbled, "fucker."

"Admit it." He insisted, a sharp grin showing off his pearly whites.

"No."

"Say it Sam. Tell me ya fucked up or ya ain't gettin' fucked."

"Fine. I'll do it myself!" She snapped, her hand sliding into her pants without hesitation. It didn't feel nearly as good and she knew she'd never cum knowing how much better it could feel if Merle was doing it but she wasn't giving him the upper hand. Merle grunted at the sight, his hips pressing forward into her. She could feel his hard on grinding against her thigh as he grabbed her ass tightly.

"Fuck. Ya ain't playin' fair girl." He grunted, rutting against her hip like a desperate animal.

"Who the fuck said I would?" She gasped, with a little chuckle as he growled lowly, the gruff rumble vibrating against her chest.

"Goddamnit woman." He grunted, yanking her off he counter top into his arms. Sam's legs wound around his waist as he climbed the stairs easily with her slung around him. When they reached the bedroom, Merle tossed her onto the bed. His hand began unbuckling his pants as his eyes watched her undress frantically.

"Say it Sugar." He rasped, his hand stroking himself as he eyed the last bit of clothing fall from her body. Sam could only watch, her mouth dropping open as she witnessed his arousal spilling over his knuckles.

"No." she gasped, licking her lips as he thrust into his hand, the blue eyes of a predator watching her squirm on the bed wantonly.

"Say it or I'm bendin' ya over my knee."

"Try it old man." Sam murmured, her eyes crinkling with her smile. Merle's smirk grew as he stalked forward, his hand gripping her ankle. With a firm tug she was yanked down the bed towards him, a squeal escaping her lips from the quick action.

"Now. Now. Be a good girl and accept your punishment."

"Fuck off, Merle." She exclaimed with a giggle, kicking her foot out of his hand.

"C'mere Sugar. It'll only hurt a little." He teased, dragging her down the bed before flipping her onto her stomach. Sam tried to squirm away but Merle straddled her legs while pinning her hips with his large hand. She felt the blunt end of his wrist stroke over her thigh and ass while he rasped, "got a big bruise coming Sugar."

"That a threat?" She snarked, looking over her shoulder at him with a coy smirk. Merle grinned widely and moved his hand to stroke over the curve of her ass, his course nails leaving a trail of goosebumps. Without answering her, Merle began trailing his fingers down her back, dipping at her waist before tracing the curve below her ass cheek. Sam felt his mouth touch the bruised hip, a soft wet heat soothing the ache. She moaned deeply as he began kissing and nipping the thick muscles, the sensation making her roll her hips seeking friction. A squeal escaped her as Merle bit her ass hard before growling deeply, "don't ever do somethin' so stupid again Sam."

Peeking at him over her shoulder she saw nothing but concern, Sam couldn't help but soften under the look. Nodding, she murmured, "I wasn't thinking anything other than that fucker was hurting one of ours. It won't happen again."

"Good." Merle murmured, his mouth closing in on the reddened skin of her injury. Kissing it softly, he then sat up to roll Sam to her back. She watched his hand smooth over her stomach, his thumb brushing across the new curves. "Both of ya safe is all I want. Ain't losin' either of ya, Samantha. I can't."

"You won't as long as I can help it," her hand cupping his rough cheek, Sam feeling apologetic for worrying him. She loved him so completely and knew everything he did was for her and his family. The man would lay down his life for them and she couldn't help but want to do everything in her power to keep that from happening. No more heroics, she had to be smarter and safer.

 

* * *

 

Merle stood in the townhouse Rick was being held in, the man still sleeping off his concussion. Frowning at the bandages on his face and hands, Merle kicked the man's leg a little too roughly.

"Merle." Michonne complained, her arms crossed tightly as she frowned at their leader.

"What?" Merle barked, kicking his leg in again, "Asshole needs to wake the fuck up and explain his goddamn self."

Rick rolled over, blinking his eyes before sitting up slowly. Merle glared at the man, his arms crossed and eyes piercing. He was pissed off still, he may have forgiven Sam for making a poor decision but Rick had fucked up royally. Not only had he gotten Sam hurt but he had made everyone distrust them that much more.

"Got some explainin' to do asshole." He grunted, his eyebrow rising as if daring him to refuse.

Rick sighed, rubbing his eyes of sleep as he looked over the group standing around him. Michonne was leaning against the rough drywall and Glenn, Carol and Abraham stood nearby. No one looked pleased with his actions.

"I messed up." The ex sheriff drawled, "just everything piled up and it was just one too many things."

Rolling his shoulders he slumped against the wall behind him. Merle huffed out a breath and rasped, "Sam got hurt, ya coulda hurt my kid."

Rick frowned, shaking his head, "I didn't mean for that to happen. Everything just got out of control."

"No shit." Michonne muttered, her hip cocked to the side and her arms crossed. "Where'd you get the gun Rick?" Glenn asked, his brow furrowed. "They confiscated everything."

"He stole it from the armory." Carol spoke up, her gray eyes narrowing at Rick and Merle. Rolling his eyes Merle drawled, "Yeah that's right ain't it _Officer_ _Friendly._ " Giving him a sardonic grin while leaning casually against the dusty unfinished wall. Michonne glowered at him before asking, "That was stupid. Why did you do it?"

Rick shrugged, his beaten face holding no real regret, "Just in case I guess."

Glenn stepped forward and broke the bad news, "Deanna's planning to have a meeting tonight. For anyone who wants to."

"To kick Rick out?" Carol asked, her arms crossed tightly over her cardigan. Merle snorted, "Ain't no way any of us are leavin'."

"They can try though, what then?" Michonne muttered, her angry eyes landing on Merle.

"They can try all they want, don't mean shit." He replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. "They ain't doin' shit besides pointin' fingers like a bunch of pussies."

Carol rolled her eyes at Merle and instructed casually, "At the meeting, you say you were worried about someone being abused and no one was doing anything about it. You say you took a gun just to be sure that Jessie was safe from a man who wound up attacking you. You say you'll do whatever you want them to. Just tell them a story that they want to hear. It's what I've been doing since I got here."

Michonne looked at her with wide eyes, a look of confusion clouding her troubled eyes, "Why?"

Carol deadpanned, "Because these people are children and children like stories."

Chuckling Merle tipped his chin towards Carol and commented, "She's right. These people are livin' in the goddamn clouds. Fuckin' barbecues and housewarming gifts. Should send 'em out in the real world, let 'em sort their shit out reeeeeal quick."

"What happens after all the nice words and they still try to kick him out?" Glenn asked, his brows raised high. "They're guarding the armory now."

"We still have knives. That's all we'll need against them." Rick rasped, resting his arms on his bent knees. Merle nodded along, holding up his metal arm. "I don't even need my blade to take out these poor saps."

"Tonight at the meeting, if it looks like it's going bad, I whistle. Carol grabs Deanna, I take Spencer, you grab Reg, Merle and Abraham cover us, watch the crowd."

"We can talk to them." Glenn spoke adamantly, his hand up as if to pacify Merle's sneering mouth. "We gotta try."

"Yeah, we will. If we can't get through, we take the three of them and say we'll slit their throats."

"Like at Terminus?" Michonne asked, her nose scrunched in disgust. "Like animals?"

"No, we just tell 'em." Rick assured, his eyes betraying his words though. Merle could tell Rick just wanted to get it over with and take over, hell he did too.

"They give us the armory and it's over."

"Did you want this?" Michonne asked, her eyes narrowing as Rick insisted, "No. I hit my limit. I.. I screwed up. And here we are….. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna sleep some more."

Merle chuckled after everyone else filed out, his blue eyes meeting Rick's. "Almost blew it there Sherriff."

"I don't know what you're on about." Rick drawled, stretching out on the bare mattress. Snorting Merle headed towards the door before tossing over his shoulder, "If you say so slick. Just know that _when_ we do this it's gotta be quick and with no damn hesitation."

"Thanks for the advice Dixon." He muttered before adding, "Hey uh… tell Sam I'm sorry she got hurt."

Grunting in response Merle closed the door loudly and headed down the staircase. Passing the men guarding Rick's holding cell, Merle smirked at them while giving them a playful salute, "Ladies."

 

* * *

 

Sam was sitting in the front yard with Judith on a checkered blanket. The little girl was playing with a few plastic cups and a mini basketball. Her gurgling chatter had Sam smiling while leaning back on her hands, her legs outstretched. Hearing a familiar gait coming towards her, she watched as Merle sauntered down the sidewalk. He had a cigarette perched between his lips as he found her watching him, his mouth curling handsomely.

"Well _hello_ beautifuls." He drawled gravelly, crouching down to pick up the ball Judith tossed towards the street. "Ya got an arm on ya, huh Lil Shit."

"Merle stop calling her that." Sam sighed, laying on her back, her arms resting behind her head. Plopping down next to her, his sat with one leg bent, his sleeve propped on it. Blowing smoke away from the little girl, he informed, "Sherriff's awake."

"He calm the fuck down yet?"

Snorting, he nodded while putting the butt out on his boot heel before dropping it in his shirt pocket. Sam smirked at him keeping it from ending up in the girl's grabby hands and drooling mouth.

"Got a meeting tonight to talk 'bout kickin' him out."

"What?!" Same exclaimed, sitting up instantly. Turning to face him she growled, "They aren't kicking him out."

"No, no they aren't." he replied, shrugging his shoulder. "They can try but we'll take care of it. Don't worry your pretty little head about it darlin'."

"Well tell me what to do." Sam said, combing her hand through Judith's fine blonde hair. She'd never been a kid person, her experience non existent until Judith. However, now that she was preganant she couldn't help but be facinated with the little girl.

"You ain't comin'." Merle rasped, his eyes twinkling as Judith raised her hands above her head and squealed at the sight of a bird in the sky.

"I've got to. I need to tell them why they shouldn't kick him out."

Merle snorted, shaking his head with a wry smile, "It don't matter what we say. They're all stuck behind these walls thinkin' if they ignore what's out there, everythin' will stay the same. They're dumb."

"I should at least try." She insisted, picking up Judith as she began to crawl away.

"I don't want you there." He growled, the firmness of his words rubbing Sam the wrong way despite the reasoning behind it. "If things go south I don't want you or peanut there. Stay at home with Judith for me..please?"

Sighing loudly, Sam eventually gave him a stiff nod. "Alright, alright."

Merle broke into a wide smile and pulled her closer with a large warm palm on the back of her neck. Kissing her softly on her temple, he whispered hoarsely, "Good girl, later I'll give ya something special."

"Oh yeah?" she murmured into his neck, her blue eyes peering up at him. "What would that be?"

"Mmm." He hummed, pulling back to grin at her again, "You'll jus' have t'wait and see sugar."

 

* * *

 

The Alexandrians were crowded in Deanna's backyard around a flickering fire pit. Merle relaxed against the brick wall, his narrowed eyes watching the housewives chatter about how dangerous Rick was. The group was arguing about Rick's intentions in town and the disgust they had for Deanna's decisions to let them in as well as take over. Maggie spoke out as well as Carol, who hammed it up with her fragile weak woman façade. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention to Abraham who drawled, "Simply put, there is a vast ocean of shit you people don't know fuck all about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit... and then some. He's the type you need to follow in order to survive such a shitshow."

Snorting Merle decided to speak up. "Me and the sheriff don't have a reeeal pleasant past. The guy is an asshole and is responsible for some shit I don't feel like revisitin'. Truthfully I don't even like him much."

"See even his…" a woman blurted out, her dyed hair too bright to be real.

"I wasn't done speakin' Sugartits." He rasped, with a shit eating grin as Abraham chuckled next to him. "I don't like the guy but I trust 'im. I trust him with my brother and my girl's lives. Y'all don't gotta like him or his ways but ya should listen when he tells ya how it is. It ain't sunshine and tea parties out there. Rick and us, we know how to do it. Y'all won't survive without us and we wouldna survived without Grimes."

The courtyard was quiet for a moment before Deanna began to speak her mind, her face heavily shadowed from the low burning fire. A sound caught his attention and before he could identify it Merle watched as Rick marched into the yard with a dead walker. His face was covered with blood and the corpse he dropped to the ground with a dull thud, was mutilated. The women and men standing in a circle gasped, most horrified at the sight.

Going on guard instantly, Merle walked to the gateway and peered down the street for more undead. He listened as Rick explained that the front gate was left open. Growling he turned back to the group, Spencer now confessing to leaving his post without checking the gate.

"I didn't bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will- the dead and the living, because we're in here." Rick drawled, pacing back and forth while the group watched. Merle kept close to the wall, listening to Rick speak but paying attention to their surroundings. He wasn't too sure he accepted that no other corpses were wandering around.

"The ones out there. They'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll kill them. We'll survive. I'll show you how." The ex sheriff continued, his bright eyes scanning the others. "You know, I was thinking- I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives? But I'm not gonna do that. You're gonna change."

Deanna stood behind him, her arms crossed tightly as Rick kept speaking over the others, the dead walker at his feet. "I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be because luck runs out."

Merle cocked his head to the side as shuffling footsteps headed their way, his narrowed eyes looking into the dark street to see Pete staggering towards the group. Rolling his eyes at the drunken idiot, Merle alerted Abraham to the incoming problem.

"You're not one of us. You're not one of us!" Pete shouted, his hand holding out a bottle of booze while the other gripped Michonne's sword. Merle stepped forward, sliding the blade on his arm sheath down while tightening the strap. He had a feeling their little get together was about to spin out of control.

"Pete, you don't want to do this." Reg insisted, stepping forward with his hand raised slightly. Merle growled as Pete shoved the man away, the sword coming way to close to others as they tried to intervene.

"Get the hell away from me, Reg." Pete shouted, shoving him away while trying to fight off the others approaching. Swinging the blade upwards as he shoved Reg again, the sharpened weapon slit Reg's throat like butter. Blood sprayed out across the courtyard and poured down the front of his button up shirt. The group screamed collectively, everyone running away from the madman. Deanna screamed, her small hands trying to stem the bleeding as Merle and Abraham jumped on top of Pete. The sword was pulled from his grasp as Merle ground his knee into the back of Pete's neck, his bayonette pressed into the drunk's throat.

"This is his fault. All his fault!" he screeched below them, the tall blonde man insisting it was Rick's doing.

"Shut up." Abraham growled, punching the man in the ribs and head to try to keep him from struggling.

"Oh, God! Oh, my love. My love, my love." Deanna sobbed over her dying husband, his face becoming pale and drawn as the last of his blood pumped from his neck wound.

Merle averted his eyes, his glare pinning the man below him with something close to fury. He was happy he had Sam stay at home, if she had been taken from him like Reg was, the world would be burned to the foundation.

Rick stood over Pete, his revolver pointed at his head as Reg died with a rasping gurgle, Deanna whimpering over his limp body. Her deep-set eyes met Rick's both of them having a silent conversation.

"Rick… do it." She growled, her face turning into something close to fury. Without hesitation, Rick pulled the trigger while showing little to no emotion. Merle was splattered with blood and brain, the feel of the warm fluid making him grimace. Stepping back he looked up as three faces appeared in the courtyard's entrance. He made eye contact with Daryl and Aaron, a dark skinned man standing in the middle of them.

"Rick?" the man muttered causing Rick to peer up with a blood covered face and thousand yard stare. The people around them were still crying out, their delicate sensibilities ruined by the grievous actions of their leader and her newly hired executioner. Alexandria was suddenly different, the walls may not have fallen but the outside had officially gotten inside. Blood and gunpowder scented the air and deep guttural cries echoed into the night, the safe zone didn't seem so safe anymore.


	50. Chapter 50

 

_One month later_

 

Merle listened as Rick detailed the plan for the quarry mission. He couldn't believe the residents of Alexandria had been ignoring the hole in the ground filled with undead assholes. A huge pit in the ground had slowly been collecting the dead from the area, the more that fell inside, the more noise they made and the more were brought to the area. Eventually thousands of undead bastards were collected in one spot and only contained by two large semi-trucks blocking the roads out of the pit. When they got out, because it wasn't if they got out but when they got out, they would be headed directly towards his growing family.

'Dumbfucks.' He thought angrily, his piercing blue eyes scanning them in disgust. Merle hated most of the people in the safe zone, none of them knowing how the real world worked any longer.

Glancing at Sam, Merle nudged her with his elbow and whispered, "You see all these wide-eyed fucks?"

Dipping her chin she asked, "What about them?"

"They got no fuckin' clue what's comin'."

"Is it real bad?" Sam asked, her pretty face turning up to look him in the eye. It was in the way she did when reading the inside of his skull like a open book, nothing got passed her. His wife was one of the sharpest people he'd met. The petite blonde was like a heat-seeking missile for bullshit and Merle couldn't lie worth a damn to her because of it.

"It ain't gonna be a walk in the park."

"Yeah, it's going to be a walk down the freeway with thousands of dead fucks following you." She huffed, as they left the house to return to their own. Merle's eyes narrowed as he peered over at her, the tone she had letting him know she was about to push her luck again.

"Don't start."

"Merle-." She began, her voice rising but still muted by his frustrated growl.

"I said. _Don't_. Start _."_ He snapped, his heated blue eyes, narrowed and angry. "I ain't talking about this bullshit again, girl."

"I can help." Sam growled, her hands in tight fists. Merle looked her over, his gaze landing on the obvious shape below her shirt. It was becoming more and more obvious that she was holding precious cargo inside.

"You ain't coming with, not with my kid in ya." He rasped, pulling out a pack of smokes, before glancing down at her swelling stomach again. Sliding the pack back into his pocket with a sigh, Merle reached out and palmed her stomach. "This. Right here, is your job. You keepin' the lil' one alive is what ya gotta do. Ain't nothin' more important to me, sugar."

Sam sighed deeply, her hand covering his while leaning forward to press her forehead against his chest. "I don't want you out there without me." She confessed softly, her head grinding into his breastbone as though not close enough.

"Ya gotta stay here." Merle replied softly, his hand smoothing up and down her back. "If you're out there, all I'm gonna be doin' is worryin' 'bout ya."

"All I'm going to do is worry in here about you." she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Don't gotta worry 'bout me, sugar." Merle drawled gruffly, his hand cupping her jaw to tilt her face up. "I can take care of my damn self but Daryl will be with me too, ya know he ain't lettin' anythin' happen to me out there."

"I'm worried about both of you. I can't lose either of you."

"I know." He replied his voice hoarse yet gentle, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. "But it'll be a'right."

Merle had never been the soft one, his kid brother held that title, but there was something about Sam that brought it out in him. Ever since he found her in the Governor's little playroom, he'd been drawn to her. That connection had softened him in ways he would've ragged on Daryl for, until the cows came home. He had become a giant pussy when it came to his little wife, but he couldn't find it in himself to change a damn thing about it.

Kissing her deeply, Merle sank his hand into her hair and guided her closer with his blunt ended forearm. She was soft and yielding everywhere except her growing stomach, the shape of it making his chest ache with something pleasant, yet painful. He wasn't sure how but Merle felt like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. Not only had he found his brother after everything they'd gone through, but he had a wife and a kid on the way. Merle wasn't going to lose any of them for as long as he could help it, so Sam would be safe and sound behind the walls, while they took care of the herd.

"Once it's done, we'll start plannin' for the rugrat. Gotta get all that shit that kids need." He murmured against her neck, his lips brushing across the soft warm skin. "I'm gonna get ya whatever ya need too, sugar. I'll get ya whatever ya want."

"I just need you, old man." Sam replied her voice unsteady as his hand slid up her shirt to stroke the developing shape. Merle hummed into her temple as he stroked her stomach and ribs, his thumb sneaking underneath her bra to brush the soft skin. "Fuck darlin'. Lovin' all your curves."

"I'm getting fat."

"You're keeping our kid healthy and I'm findin' it hot as hell." He grumbled, nipping her jaw.

"Merle." She gasped, as his hand sunk into her pants and underwear to cup her wet folds.

"Fuckin' hell." He groaned into her neck as he found a slick, hot cleft waiting for him. Pressing a wet kiss to her heated skin he panted, "Shug, you're so wet. Why ya so wet?"

"You." His wife moaned, as his fingers smeared the arousal through her core.

The heat radiating from the tight hollow he wanted to bury himself in was overwhelming. "Me, huh? I get ya'll hot 'n bothered, sweetcheeks?"

"Always."

"Mmhm. I'm gonna take care of ya, sugar." He pulled back to look at her flushed face. Sam's cheeks were rosy, beads of sweat wetting the hair at her temples. "I'm gonna make ya cum so hard."

"Fuck, Merle." She moaned as his fingers slid inside her, plunging with a slow pace as his thumb pressed against her clit.

"Soon, sweet girl, soon. First I'm gonna ya scream."

 

* * *

 

Sam was already over being pregnant. She couldn't stand how big and awkward she felt and she was a few more months out from giving birth. The only thing holding her together was Merle's insistence that she was still not only beautiful, but capable. He trusted her to keep his kid alive and there wasn't much more in this world that Merle valued, other than blood. Sam would do anything to keep their kid safe and Merle knew that as well.

Leaving the bathroom after her millionth pee break, Sam rejoined everyone in the living room. She smirked when she found Daryl and Merle playing cards, the older brother goading his kid brother with blatant jabs at his manhood.

Rolling her eyes, she brushed passed them, kissing Merle's temple and murmuring, "Be nice."

"Ain't doin' nothin' but teachin' this poor excuse of a Dixon how t'play the game, sugar." He rasped, his eyes bright and smile taunting. "But Darylina's 'bout as sharp as a hog's nutsack."

"Oh you know all about hog's nutsacks, huh?" Sam quipped, before flashing Daryl a playfully smirk. "He ain't got shit."

"Goddamnit, Shug." Merle bellowed in frustration, throwing his cards down as Daryl collected the pile of cigarettes with a subtle grin. "That ain't no win, boy. That was a draw!"

Chuckling as she joined Michonne on the sofa, she sighed when she plopped down heavily. "Seriously, I'm not even close to pushing this kid out and I'm already peeing every five damn minutes."

Michonne laughed, bumping shoulders with her playfully. "Get used to it. It was like that the whole time for me."

Sam cringed inwardly but joined her friend by laughing softly. She'd never given her friends loss more thought than just the loss of a loved one. Now that Sam was pregnant, she couldn't understand how Michonne survived the loss her child. The idea of losing the baby she was carrying, before even meeting them was crushing. She couldn't imagine the pain it would be after giving birth and caring for them.

"Hey you okay?" Michonne asked, her brow furrowing, as Sam's expression must have fallen. Shaking her head slightly, Sam blinked away the tears burning her eyes and smiled shakily. "Hormones."

"Yeah get used to that too." Michonne chuckled, her grin wide and untroubled.

 

* * *

 

Merle watched as the Alexandrians ventured into the wilderness like one-day-old fawn, all wobbly kneed and dazed. Shaking his head, he sucked the last drag of his cigarette, before flicking it onto the sunbaked blacktop. Peering down the roadway, he could see the waves of heat blurring in the distance. There were a few dead heading their way but they wouldn't be a problem for another half-hour at best. Turning back, he hauled a piece of scrap metal with one arm, his sheathed limb balancing it with his bayonet. He sauntered passed two men carrying a similar piece together, flashing them a cocky wink as he did.

"Ladies." He drawled, rasping out a gruff laugh at their shocked faces.

Stopping at the newly construct barrier that would steer the herd away from the safe zone, he handed off the sheet metal to Abraham who tipped his wide chin towards the others. "Looks like they're learnin' to salsa while wearin' two left shoes."

Snorting at the big redhead, Merle retorted, "More like they each got a load in their shorts and nowhere to be."

Abraham bellowed, smacking Merle shoulder loudly only to stop instantly at the others cried for help.

"They're coming!" A man shouted, stumbling from the woods as a few dead headed their way.

"Jesus Christ, ain't you dumbfucks ever seen no meatbags before?" Merle grumbled, heading towards the group with his bayonet blade ready.

"Hold up." Rick drawled, placing a hand on his chest. "They gotta learn."

"Yeah, well they're greener than a leprechaun's ass, sheriff. Don't bitch to me later when we got a bunch o' holes to dig back home." Merle rasped, standing back to watch the mess unfold.

After what seemed like a lifetime, in Merle's opinion, the walkers reached the flailing group, who showed no knowledge of how to deal with them.

The others stepped in before anyone was hurt, but it showed both sides where everyone strengths were. As far as Merle was concerned, they were all more trouble than they were worth. He'd bet his remaining hand that Sam could out work and out fight any one of them, even being knocked up with a Dixon whelp.

The thought made him smirk, as they went back to work, the metal wall moving along quickly. He loved his wife, but goddamn if she wasn't the most stubborn woman he'd ever met. If he had a brain cell left in his head, he would lock her up until the kid popped its baldhead out. Keeping her behind the walls, safe and sound, had been near impossible. Not only had she wanted to help build the barriers, but also wanted to help the day of the shitstorm. Merle was not having it, not even if hell froze over would he let his wife and kid be a part of it.

Lighting another cigarette, he watched the others finish the last piece of metal, a few giving each other high fives or rough pats on the back. He grinned at Carol as she approached with lemonade, like some neighborhood soccer mom hydrating the team.

"Well, ain't you just sweet as pie." His gravelly rasp, heavy with sarcasm. "You got any cookies to go with that ice cold beverage?"

"Oh dear, I gave the last one to the gentleman who had a fright with one of those awful monsters. He had low blood sugar." Carol replied nicely, her small smile close to mocking.

Chuckling under his breath, Merle took the glass and gulped down the sweet but tart liquid before belching loudly. "Thanks, sugartits."

Carol's lips twisted into a frown, her eyes scanning the crowd before hissing. "Shove it, Dixon."

"I would but I'm a married man, sweetheart. Ya might wanna check in with Darylina, he ain't the bes' Dixon, but he'll get 'er done." He called after her, making her roll her eyes and walk faster.

"Leave her alone, Merle." Michonne grumbled next to him, her unamused eyes sliding to his. "Do you always gotta be a pain in the ass?"

"Oh come on. I was just teasin'. 'sides those two just need t'bump uglies already." He thrust his hips graphically, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Making a gagging sound, Michonne shoved him away, as he cackled with laughter. "Get outta here pervert and get back to your poor wife. Honestly I don't know how she puts up with you."

"Well, that's as easy as a fat girl on prom night, sugarlips. I can lay the pipe like nobody's business." He drawled, his blue eyes sparkling as Michonne trudged away with a signature scowl. Laughing gruffly, he climbed into the van taking everyone home. Smacking his hand on the passenger door, he drawled to Abraham, "Roll out, Sergeant."

 

* * *

 

"The dry run is tomorrow." Merle drawled, his hand sliding up and down Sam's nude back. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and murmured, "You gonna be a good girl and do as I say?"

"Jesus, Merle. How many times do I gotta tell you? You're like a stray dog with a bone." Sam huffed against his chest, her breath warm and sweet despite her irritated tone.

"I'll ask ya as many damn times, as it takes for ya to get it through your thick skull."

"First, fuck you and second, yes, I'm staying inside. I won't leave and I won't do anything stupid. Happy?"

"Yeah, good girl." He rasped, chuckling as she huffed and puffed like an angry cub. "That's all I wanted t'hear."

"Yeah, well I've said a billion fucking times already, get the shit outta your ears, old man." She sneered, giggling as he tickled her side in revenge. "Stop!"

"Damn bratty lil shit."

Merle chuckled dryly, his rough laugh making her even more irritated. Curling an arm around her shoulders, Merle held on as she struggled to get away.

"Fuck off, Merle." Sam grumbled, halfheartedly fighting with him. Nuzzling into her neck and gently kissing behind her ear, Merle murmured gruffly, "Easy, shug. Easy. I'm just teasin'. Don't get all riled up, my lil' hellcat."

"Shuddup." She muttered, her lips twitching, as he kissed and nipped her neck.

"Awww. Come on babygirl. Don't be like that, ya know how I like y'all hot bothered. Your cheeks are all pink and mmm-mm, those titties. They're just heavin' 'n ho'in'." Merle's voice was lolling her into a haze, his fingers sliding along her arm and shoulder, down her back and around her waist. The digits travelled up the center of the curved stomach, between her breasts to eventually cup her neck and jaw.

"Mhmm. You're so damn beautiful when you're mad, sugar. Don't blame a man for lovin' ya like that."

Sam rolled her eyes, as Merle slowly grinned that crooked sly smile that let her know he was working her over and loving it. He had a silver tongue and he knew all her weaknesses. That southern drawl, uttered into her ear, filled with dirty sweet nothings got her going. He'd bet she was soaked between those lush thighs.

"You uh.. forgive me, sweetheart?" Merle spoke, his chin resting on his chest as he gave her his best sorrowful eyes. Chuckling, Sam pulled him closer, his forehead butting into hers. "Jackass."

 

* * *

 

Merle wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling her into his chest while nuzzling into her neck. He took in her sweet scent and hummed deeply.

"Gonna miss ya today, girly." He rasped, his lips brushing along her jaw. "We should be back before dark though."

"You'll be safe?"

"Its just the dry run, shug." Merle drawled, sliding his eyes down her body. "Later we'll have a wet one."

Sam rolled her eyes at his teasing words, chuckling a little as he tickled her side. "Shush. Look just be safe okay. It's never a dry run out there."

Merle sighed, his hand sliding through her hair comfortingly. "A'right, a'right, sweetheart. I'll be safe."

Sam peered up at him and murmured, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Pulling away, Merle kissed her one last time before climbing into the truck taking a group to the quarry.

"See you soon, sugar."

"You too, old man."

 

* * *

 

Sam was lying down after having spent her morning on watch. Her feet and back ached from not only standing all day, but the added weight she now carried on her front. Rolling on her side she nestled into a pillow, the stuffing supporting her just right. Merle gave her shit about all the added fluff to their bed, complaining about feeling suffocated by the Michelin man. Sam never brought up the fact that he was to blame for it by searching and hoarding the collection to find the best fit for her sleeping issues.

'Fuckin' softie.' She thought with a quirked lip.

Sleep had just taken her when the sound of the front door being thrown open had her sitting upright. Instantly grabbing her handgun, Sam climbed from bed in only her tank top and sweat shorts. She walked barefoot to the door, pressing her ear against the wood. The sound of someone moving downstairs in a rushed fashion, as well as the echoes of breaking glass, made Sam aware they weren't family.

Grinding her teeth she caught herself looking down at her stomach before wringing the handle of her gun. If it had been a few months ago, she would've been out the door with her gun poised and ready. No fear, no hesitation. It wasn't then though and now Sam had something more important to worry about. With her ear still pressed to the door, Sam no longer heard anything in the home, an eerie silence took over making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

With her heavy panting and loud thudding of her heart deafening her senses, Sam steeled herself to open the door. She couldn't hide when her family could be dying.

'Don't let this be a mistake.' She murmured before slowly turning the brass doorknob, her hand slipping with sweat. One moment she was peeking through the crack and the next she was flat on her back. The door had flung inwards the moment she exposed her position. The heavy wood connected with her temple, the loud crack of its solid shape hitting her forehead rocking the woman dizzy.

"Ugh." She grunted as the back of her head smacked the ground, her gun clattering away and under the bed. Suddenly a man was on top of her, his dirty clothing and filthy hair flashing across her blurry vision. His hands wrapped around her neck as he snarled in her face. He spoke crazy words and growls that made no sense to Sam, as she fought for her child's life.

Her feet kicked out desperately, her hips arching off the ground, as he shook her violently. Sam's head bounced off the ground yet another time, her eyes clenching shut as the brain bruising hits repeated. She clawed at his arms and face, desperate to free herself from his clutches. In a last ditch effort, Sam jammed her thumbs into the man's eyes, causing blood to pour down her hands and wrists.

The wild man screeched in pain, his body rising up and away from her grip. She watched as he panicked, his hands swinging out at her, when he realized he was blinded. Sucking in jagged breaths, the injured woman struggled to inhale past her constricted throat. The burn of oxygen entering her throat had her grimacing while coughing.

Shoving away from him, Sam was just out of his reach when she watched him pull out a knife, his long arm slashing outwards. While dodging the swings and scooting away, Sam's leg touched his free hand, the man realizing where she was. In horror, she watched as his knife came shooting out and into her abdomen. Her stomach lurched as she felt the blade pierce her skin and stomach muscles with gruesome awareness, inch by inch sliding inside her.

Grabbing his wrist, she forced the blade out and away. Screaming a rage filled battle-cry she tackled the man, kneeing him in the groin and ribs while trying to steal the blade. She did never felt such unadulterated rage before.

They were wrestling for control, when Sam resorted to head butting him. Groaning in pain as her head took another beating, she wretched the weapon from him, before plunging it into his face and throat until her arms shook violently. She was sobbing as the adrenaline burned straight through her, her head fuzzy and vision spotty.

Shaking from head to toe, Sam stumbled away from the body, her hand touching her stomach in fear. Blood soaked her front but she couldn't tell what was hers and what was the assailant's.

There was another clattering downstairs, causing Sam to scramble for her gun, her body smearing blood all over the ground as she reached for it under the bed. Her fingers barely brushed the metal when feet came running up the stairs.

Aaron burst through the door, his eyes wild and body tense.

"Sam?" He gasped as he took in her blood-covered body. Struggling to her feet, she held her stomach and grunted, "I need a doctor."

The man paled as he realized her situation, the woman lifting her shirt to show the gaping wound now splitting the side of stomach.

"Jesus." He exclaimed, grabbing the closest fabric to shove against the wound. He picked her up carefully and quickly descended the stairs of the house and porch. His eyes kept jumping from her paling face, to the road in front of him. She could hear gunshots, yelling and the echoing sounds of the dead beyond the walls. Something had gone wrong and they were now surrounded.

"What happened?" She rasped, her voice sound frighteningly weak.

"Don't worry about that right now." He murmured, rushing into the medical clinic. "Denise!" He hollered, "we need you NOW!"

Sam had never heard Aaron so loud and forceful, it made her realize just how bad of shape she must be in. Things began to fade in and out, the sounds of voices and orders being called out. At one point she thought she heard crying but wasn't sure if she was doing it or not. Pain shot through her periodically, bright and sharp agony making her body arc off the bed. Eventually there was only darkness and a thick blanket of numbness surrounding her.

 

* * *

 

Merle crouched near the alleyway he saw Glenn and Nicholas run down, the two men followed by the stray herd. The echoing moans of the dead ricocheted against the brick walls making the cacophony of sounds rattle his head.

The dry run had turned into a disaster when one of the semi trucks holding the horde back slipped into the gully. The undead army, that had once been contained behind the barrier, was released a day early.

Merle's job had been to move along the opposite side of the woods as Rick, guiding any wandering dead back onto the blacktop. Everything had been going well, despite the early send off, until one of his team lost his footing and was overwhelmed by dead ones. Merle got the few others moving along, some of them however, became even more terrified after witnessing the death. His team broke up as two Alexandrians ran into the woods away from the approaching herd.

The blaring horn was when all hell broke loose, the horde wandering towards the sound. Merle's chest clenched as he realized it was coming from the direction of the safe zone. He'd radioed Rick for information but was told to keep rounding up the corpses. Despite he desire to run back home to Sam, Merle kept on task knowing if they all abandoned the mission, the herd would follow them back. He couldn't risk Sam's life because of the unknown threat when the very real one was biting at his heels.

He did what he could and had hit the rendezvous point he was to meet Glenn's team but found it vacant. Merle used the time to kill any deadfucks who came his way, leaving a trail of bodies through the tiny town. When he'd seen Glenn and Nicholas through the horde he was killing, they were running for their lives. It took him a while to get to the alleyway and what he saw, sent a bolt of fear straight down his spine.

Glenn and Nicholas stood atop a dumpster surrounded by dozens upon dozens of walkers looking for a meal. Growling at the sight, Merle looked around for a way to distract the herd but was torn from that thought as a single gunshot was fired. His critical blue eyes watched as Nicholas fell towards Glenn, his head blown to bits from a self-inflicted bullet to the brain. The coward had finally given up and as expected, took someone with him. Merle could feel his old black heart stop as Glenn fell into the horde of jagged maws, Nicholas's heavy body knocking him into the crowd. The sounds of ravenous monsters increased tenfold as they received a meal, the wet sounds of tearing flesh still audible over the ruckus. He could hear Glenn's screams reverberating over the horde's feasting.

"Motherfucker." He growled angrily, his eyes sliding shut a moment as he realized they'd just lost one of their own, someone who had been there from the start. Merle had grown to like the Asian kid, which he would never have admitted to before the change because of his prejudices, but now he didn't have that problem. Glenn was a good guy and a valuable member of their ragtag family. They would all feel that lose, even Merle.

Clenching his fist, he weighed his options. Merle could stay and see if there was anything left to bring home to Glenn's wife or he could save his ass and head home to his own girl. Sighing at the idea, Merle realized he had to try to bring home a body to Maggie. If he were in that position, he wouldn't want Sam rotting away in an alley like garbage. Grabbing a steel pole laying on the ground, Merle began making noise at the mouth of the alleyway, drawing the undead from the garbage bin at the end. He'd gotten most to follow him, while slamming the metal pipe against vehicles and street sighs. Once the majority were following, Merle jogged around the block and out of sight, his heavy boots taking him back to the alleyway. His bayonet blade took care of all the stragglers, slicing through the rotten heads and necks as though they were made of softened butter. He was splashed with gore and covered in sweat by the time he'd finished clearing the narrow alley.

In front of the dumpster was a huge blood stain, the stray pieces of meat were not recognizable as a human, let alone enough to bring home. Growling in anger, he kicked a stray can down the pavement.

"Goddamn coward fuck!" He shouted, his hand in a tight fist, as rage boiled straight through him. Nicholas had finally gotten Glenn killed. He had been insistent that Nicholas wasn't ready to be out beyond the walls, the coward had gotten too many people killed by running away and wasn't trustworthy. Merle hadn't thought too much of it, with it being a dry run, but now that the plan had gone to shit, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

A scuffle of loose gravel and the rattle of metal had Merle glaring at the dead held behind a chain-link fence. Thinking the noise was the biters, Merle strode over and began stabbing the leftover dead fucks, taking his anger out on the corpses clawing to get at him.

"Fucking meat bags." He growled when the last dead fell to the ground.

Merle was about to leave the alleyway when the same rustling of fabric and trash brought his angry eyes to the trash bin. Slowly a hand reached out from underneath and Merle's heart stopped for the second time. Walking slowly towards the pale hand, Merle grabbed the wrist and drug the body out thinking it was a stray dead one.

"Hol-ee shit boy." Merle rasped, his eyes taking in the sight below him. Glenn was alive, at least for now, his body covered in blood. "Ya bit?"

"No." He rasped, coughing through a dry throat.

"I cann't believe you fucking survived that shit." Merle chuckled roughly, helping Glenn to his feet. "You are one slipper little fucker."

Glenn looked down at the huge blood smear across the ground, bones, pieces of torn clothing and shoes seemed to be all that were left. "He killed himself."

"I saw. Pussy fuck." Merle sneered, looking around the area for the horde he'd out run. "We need to head home, something is happening there."

The sound of a window opening had both their heads turning upwards. Enid's young face popped out the opening, surprising both men.

"Enid?" Glenn croaked, wandering towards the building she disappeared back into.

"The fuck she doin' out here?"

"No idea, but we need to find out what happened back home."

 

* * *

 

When Sam woke her whole body felt numb, her legs heavy and arms liquid. Grunting as she rolled her head to the side she could tell it was now evening, the sun gone and the stars now out.

"Hey." A voice croaked from next to her and she found Rick propping his elbows on his knees. Sam blinked a few times trying to get her vision to clear up.

"Merle?" She rasped, her voice impossibly rough.

"Not back yet. There was a problem with the dry run." Rick drawled hoarsely, while sweeping sweaty hair from his forehead.

"Is he okay?" She choked, the words to hard to speak as the emotions of the day began to catch up to her. Sam wasn't sure who had attacked them or why but the idea that Merle was still out beyond the walls had her heart racing.

"Last I spoke to him, he was fine. You know Merle. He can handle himself out there."

Nodding once she swallowed thickly, "What happened?"

"The quarry's barriers failed. Herd was released early."

Cringing Sam asked, "Did it work?"

"It was until that horn went off. The people who attacked drove a truck into the wall. It's holding right now but we need to repair it."

"I didn't hear it. I was sleeping."

Rick nodded, his hands folded in his lap. "Yeah, I talked to Aaron."

Shifting her legs she began to feel the scorching pain in her abdomen, reminding her of what happened. A cold sensation swept through her veins as she looked back towards Rick. She noticed he avoided her eyes for a moment before he began to speak.

"The knife didn't hit anything important but ya lost a lot of blood." He paused, clearing his throat carefully. Sam felt her heart thudding painfully in her head and her eyes began to prickle. Deep down she knew what the man was about to say, she could see it in his eyes and feel it in her bones.

"I lost 'im?" She whispered, hoarsely.

"What?" Rick rasped before shaking his head, "Nah. Nah, Sam ya didn't lose 'im."

Sobbing once, Sam clamped a hand over her mouth and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, m'sorry." Rick drawled, leaning forward to cup her face. He pressed his forehead against hers and assured, "Ya didn't lose the baby but the doctor's worried. She wants you on bed rest 'til ya ready to have 'er."

Nodding, she gripped Rick's hand and asked, "Promise?"

"Promise." He replied, smile softly before leaning back, "Gonna be ok Sam."

Nodding slowly, Sam relaxed back into the bed and glanced around the room. She saw a couple other people being tended to by Denise and heard the soft murmurs of their voices. Soon sleep over took her again, her body too worn out from the injury and adrenaline of the day to stay awake.

 

* * *

 

The town was surrounded by dead fucks and had been attacked by outsiders. Merle couldn't believe his damn luck. The place he'd left his wife because he wanted her to be safe and sound, turned out to be the real threat. He tightened his fist as he thought about the death trap his wife and kid were stuck in, the undead army beating on their doors and the savages that had attacked. Merle didn't even know if Sam was alive inside the steel walls and there was no way of finding out with the radio out of juice.

"What's the plan short stack?" Merle rasped next to Glenn as they stared at the walls surrounded by dead fucks. "They don't got much time left before they get in."

"Are you actually asking me?" Glenn replied with wide eyes.

"Well you're the sneaky fuck who can get out of just about everything." Merle drawled lazily, his eyes sliding over to Enid who stood with her arms crossed. "How the fuck did you get out?"

"I climbed the wall but we weren't surrounded like that." She muttered, her eyes flicking to the woods. "It doesn't even matter, their all dead anyways."

"Shut your mouth." Merle growled, his eyes raging at the statement. "My wife and kid ain't dead and if ya say somethin' stupid like that again, I'll smack that snotty look off your face."

"Merle." Glenn grumbled next to him. "Easy, she's just a kid."

"Ain't no such thing no more. She fuckin' knows better." Merle muttered, his angry eyes flicking back to the teen. "Ain't dead because we know how to survive. Not like these safe-zone pussies. My girl's alive in there and you're gonna help us get back inside. Got me, princess?"

"Fine." she grumbled, pulling out a handful of green balloons she found as they scavenged the meeting points. "Maybe we can use these to distract them?"

 

* * *

 

Sam was in and out of consciousness all evening and afternoon, pain from her side and head, making life miserable. Denise had tried to keep her comfortable but the anxiety of Merle being missing and the town surrounded by more dead than they could handle, had her more than a little stressed out. When more people entered the doctor's residence with frightened faces and weapons in their hands, Sam found out the walls had finally failed. She sat paralyzed with fear knowing if she needed to fight, it could mean the loss of her child.

"Stay in bed." Aaron ordered, his hand gripping her shoulder as she tried to sit up. "You can't move."

"I'm not going to lay here and be eaten alive, Aaron."

"You won't. I'm not leaving your side."

"But-."

"No buts about it." Aaron demanded, his eyes meeting hers with deadly seriousness. "I mean it. I'm not leaving your side and if they get it, I'm here to fight them off. Got me?"

"Yeah." She murmured, her hand resting over her swollen stomach. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't even seen what a terrible shot I am." Aaron spoke with a smirk, her lips twitching as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard you held your own out there when those bastards were attacking." She commented, sinking back into the pillow watching the others crowd around the windows.

"I did my best." He replied softly, his eyes slowly sinking as he confessed. "I think… I think it's my fault they came."

"What do you mean? How?"

"One of them had my bag, the one I lost while me and Daryl were out there recruiting."

Sam frowned at the mention of the mission gone wrong. Daryl and Aaron had almost died in a trap, only to be saved by Morgan. The people, who had climbed their walls, were the ones out rounding up survivors like stray dogs to be euthanized.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. You being hurt, your kid being almost…" Aaron trailed off, his eyes closing for a moment before opening to look at her with determination. "Nothing else is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

 

* * *

 

Glenn, Enid and Merle could only stand and watch as the walls caved inwards and the dead flooded their once secure community. Grinding his teeth Merle was only held back by Glenn's tight grip on his arm, both men watching as the ones they loved were possibly being eaten alive.

"We got to go now." Merle growled, yanking his wrist form the tight grasp. "They need us."

"They need us alive. " Glenn muttered, his breath catching as he caught sight of Maggie perched on one of the security watch towers. The wood was shaking with the strength of undead clawing at it, the unsteady perch making Maggie barely hang on.

"Shit." Merle grumbled, his face turning towards the asian man. "You ready to say fuck it and go?"

"Yeah." Glenn replied hoarsely, "Enid… I'll distract them, you help Maggie."

Without another word, Glenn was off running towards town. Merle followed closely, his boots slamming against the pavement as they took out walkers on all sides. Enid ran off to the side, climbing a bare spot of wall near Maggie. Merle was stabbing his way through a huge group of dead ones when he watched Glenn become almost overwhelmed by biters. He could do nothing but keep himself from being eaten alive, his bayonet blade stabbing through skulls and slicing of grasping hands. He was almost swallowed up by the dead when several gunshots blasted brain matter all over his face and chest.

Perched on a large fuel truck, Abraham and Sasha began shooting the dead surrounding both Glenn and Merle, the rapid gunfire distracting some of the horde crushing Merle into the steel wall. He caught sight of Daryl driving the truck, his hand outstretched firing off round after round into the undead fucks invading their home. The gunfire was making his ears ring but Merle did not stop plunging his blade into anything nearby. When the last corpses surrounding him fell, he panted out heavy breathes and stumbled through the piles of dead bodies.

He watched as Abraham backed the truck up to the lake near the edge of town and let gasoline pour from the back into the water. In confusion, Merle tried to climb over the large pile of dead in the way to find out what they were doing, but found himself near the walls crumbled shape.

A huge flash of bright light caught his attention and he found Daryl standing atop the large truck with what looked like a rocket launcher propped on his shoulder. The small lake in the center of town caught fire from the explosive round, the dead suddenly drawn to the huge blaze. Merle stood near the front end of the truck and watched as the shambling corpses lazily trudge into the water towards the flaming water.

"Where'd ya find that thang?" he rasped, his eyes rising to Daryl's.

"Piggly Wiggly." Daryl deadpanned, his eyes dropping to his older brother's. "Ya good?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm good." He muttered, his eyes drifting to the town. "Jus' hope Sam is too."

 

* * *

 

Sam was drifting off to sleep when the door to the house flung open, the knob slamming into the drywall. Merle's huge form filled the doorway, his shoulders rising and falling heavily as he huffed out heavy breaths. She looked over his blood covered body, his eyes so bright and blue they seemed to drill straight through her. His hand was balled into a tight fist and his blade was dripping blackened blood onto the floor.

"Merle?" she rasped quietly, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Sugar." He replied hoarsely before lurching forward to her side, his hand cupping her face as he brought his lips to her forehead. "M'sorry darling. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Shhh." She murmured, kissing his sweaty temple and cheeks before placing them onto his lips. "I'm okay. Peanut's okay."

"Coulda been killed. I shoulda brought ya with me. I shoulda stayed." He muttered, his eyes flicking over her prone shape, her injured stomach covered by blankets. Peeling them back he found her bare skin wrapped in bandages speckled with blood. They both looked down and silently let the knowledge that they had both been close to losing the precious cargo nestled inside her.

The walls had been climbed and toppled, the dangerous beyond wrenching its way inside. The Alexandrians however, despite their outward weakness, had banded together and fought off not only the living, but the dead. Many had died and many were injured but once again, the living had prevailed. The safe zone would survive, the walls would be raised and the group within would live on.


	51. Chapter 51

After spending the night with Sam in the infirmary, Merle began helping with the clearing of the town. All hell had broken loose while he was beyond the walls with the herd and now the safe zone was more like a war zone. They piled the dead in the streets, to be loaded and burned the following day. Some helped secure the walls, while others cleared and cleaned the houses. When Merle finally returned to the home he shared with Sam and a few others, he was beyond exhausted. Needing a shower and a fresh set of clothing before returning to Sam's bedside, he hadn't been expecting the scene he found in their bedroom.

Someone had removed the body of the man who had attacked Sam, but the bloody mess had been left behind. His chest heaved at the sight of her bare footprints smeared in blood across the wood flooring. The gruesome prints were all over the bedding, area rug and wall, the sticky smudges stretching underneath the bed. Crouching down, Merle peered under the box spring and saw what she was reaching for, a handgun laying just out of grasp.

The man had unarmed her and stabbed her, plunging a knife straight towards their unborn child.

Rage wasn't a strong enough word for the emotion Merle felt, as he took in the sight of his wife fighting for her life, smeared all over their bedroom.

A throat clearing behind him had Merle spinning around with his blade ready. It wasn't often someone got the jump on him, but the wrenching terror twisting his guts in knots distracted him. Daryl stayed stock still as Merle lowered his bayonet and turned back to the horrific scene without speaking.

"Jesus." Daryl rasped, sliding inside to look over the room. "Lil' woman fought hard."

"Alotta this blood's hers." Merle grunted, reaching under the bed to grab her gun. Pulling it out, he tucked it in his waistband, before heading into the bathroom. Slamming a few cabinet doors open, he grabbed a couple towels and cleaning spray to take care of the floors. Sam would come home soon and he wasn't going to let the blood sit and stain the wood floors. She didn't need to see the reminder of her attack.

"Don't need to see this shit everyday. Gonna stain." Merle muttered, when Daryl questioned what he was doing. He was mopping up a huge pool of blood when Daryl crouched down next to him with the bed sheet already splattered red, wiping up a large smear.

"Don't need your help, Darylina." Merle growled, his voice hoarse as he scrubbed a perfectly shaped handprint the size of his petite wife's palm. He could barely contain the bubbling of emotions slowly building inside, a strange loss of control unhinging him.

"Merle." Daryl drawled, his voice low and gruff. "Hey, Merle."

"Fuck off." The gray haired man barked, his red eyes rising to meet his brother's sharp gaze. "Said, don't need ya help, _boy_."

"She's gonna be a'right." Daryl ignored his brother's rage and cut straight through his bullshit. He wasn't one to push conversation about ones feelings, but Daryl seemed to want to fix the turmoil slowly unraveling his brother.

Merle swallowed around a knot the size of a trailer hitch, in the center of his throat, before responding, "No shit."

"Just sayin', it looks bad but she's a'right. Littl'ns gonna be just fine too." Daryl drawled, chewing on his lip as he avoided Merle's angry gaze. Nodding his head a couple times, Daryl finally made eye contact with his older brother. "Bes' clean this shit up 'cause ya know she'll kick your ass if it stains."

"Shut the hell up, man." Merle huffed, tossing a towel at Daryl. "Fuckin' get to scrubbin' then, Darylina."

They cleaned in silence, both men wiping away the gruesome scene with deep scowls on their faces. Merle couldn't stop picturing everything that happened while he was away from his wife and kid. It was driving him insane to see it smeared everywhere.

Trying to get his mind off the sight before him, Merle rasped, "So what's up with those assholes who jumped ya?"

"Which fuckin' ones?" Daryl grunted, rolling his shoulders awkwardly. "First was this trio, real scared, real stupid."

"But they got the jump on ya?"

"My fault for thinkin' there's still good people out there. Ain't nothin' but assholes out to fuck somebody over." Daryl huffed, tossing a towel into a bucket of soiled cloth.

"The other ones?"

"I think it was the ones those three were runnin' from. We killed 'em."

Merle pursed his lips while collecting all the dirty towels and bedding. "Think they'll be a problem?"

"Not for us." Daryl muttered, standing to help haul the load of laundry downstairs. "Took out a dozen, can't be much more. Said the leader's name was Negan."

Grunting at the opinion, Merle replied, "Bes' go lookin' for signs, ain't good not knowin' whose settin' up shop in our backyard."

"Head out tomorrah." Daryl nodded, handing over a load of bloodied towels to Merle as he tossed them into the washing machine.

 

* * *

Sam lay in bed while everyone else cleaned the town of bodies and repaired the destroyed wall. She felt so useless lying around as everyone worked hard to secure the town again. Obviously, she was laid up for good reasons, she wasn't being lazy but it didn't make her feel any less guilty when looking at everyone's exhausted faces.

Glancing across the room, she looked over Carl, who'd been shot during the invasion of the dead. His face was bandaged thickly, covering the grievous injury to his eye socket and temple. Sam hadn't seen it yet, however the looks on anyone's faces that had, was enough for her to realize just how horrible it must be.

Michonne kept a vigil over his prone body, while Rick was out killing everything in sight, the man returning in the morning covered head to toe in gore.

Turning her gaze towards the door as it opened, Sam watched as Daryl entered the home. His eyes narrowed as he looked over her bruised face and arms, before sliding over to Carl's equally troubling state.

"I'd ask how ya feelin', but ya look like dog shit." He rasped, slouching in a chair pulled to her bedside by Merle the previous evening.

"Thanks, Dixon." She replied, her voice hoarse from screaming and crying the day before. Daryl frowned at the sound and pulled a small white flower from his jacket pocket. Setting it on the bedside table, he avoided her softening eyes and huffed, "Shuddup."

"Dixon did you bring me a flower?"

"Said, shuddup." He grumbled, chewing on his calloused thumb.

Snickering, Sam reached out and plucked the flower up between two fingers and smelled the tiny rose bud. "Definitely smells better than you." She offered with a teasing smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Daryl's lip twitched but he kept his grin at bay as usual. After a few minutes of silence, Daryl informed, "We uh... cleaned up your place."

"Oh." She replied hesitantly. "Was it bad?"

"Don't remember?"

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to anything but the knife plunging into my guts."

"Yeah, suppose not." He huffed, his blue eyes turning darker. "Place was a fuckin' horror show. Merle's..."

"Upset?"

Snorting at her assessment, Daryl replied, "Lil' more than upset."

"I don't blame him."

"Me neither but thought I'd let ya know. Prob'ly won't be such great company today."

"When is he ever." Sam joked but felt her eyes prickle at the thought of the man. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. Just gotta get shit in order around here. Get the walls up and safe for ya again."

"Is he working himself ragged?"

" 'course he is. He's got y'all to take care of."

Nodding, Sam chewed her lip and asked, "Could you keep an eye on him, make sure he's eating and drinking water?"

"Ain't no babysitter."

"You and I both know you've had to do it for him in the past. Just keep him from over doing it."

"Fine." He grunted, standing up to stretch his back and roll his shoulders. "Bes' get back. I'll take care o' your man. You relax and fucking sleep. Alright?"

"Will do, Dixon." She replied, putting the flower to her nose again. "Thanks for the flower."

"S'nothin'." He muttered, shuffling his feet towards the door before pausing to glance back at her. "Glad your both alright."

"I'm glad you are too. Be safe out there."

"Pfft." He scoffed, looking over at Carl sleeping shape. Scowling at the sight, he looked back at Sam. "If he wakes up... tell 'im we're all pullin' for him."

"Will do, D."

 

* * *

Carl woke up soon after Daryl left, the teens remaining eye fluttering heavily for a few moments. Sam watched him raise a hand to his face tentatively.

"Don't touch it." Sam rasped, her voice husky from sleep.

"What happened?" He muttered, his brow furrowing, as he seemed to search for a memory. Sam frowned at the questioned but figured he probably suffered a concussion or swelling from the gunshot.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The dead got in... we were... in a house." Carl spoke hesitantly, his blue eyes searching her for confirmation.

"Yeah. I was here but you and some others were at Jessie's house." She explained cautiously, hoping she wouldn't upset him. Nodding, Carl scratched his temple gently and he asked, "They're all dead huh?"

"Your dad, michonne and Judith are good." Sam offered, keeping her eyes on his troubled face. "You're fine too."

Carl seemed to think a moment before he spoke, "I was shot. He shot me."

"Yeah, he did. Michonne killed him."

"He always hated me."

"Because of Pete?"

"And Enid."

"Where is she?"

"She left." He rasped, groaning a bit as he shifted in bed. "Am I blind?"

"You see me don't you?"

"You know what I mean."

Sighing, Sam murmured, "you lost your right eye."

"It's gone?"

"Yeah."

Carl let the knowledge sink in, his hand twisting the blanket anxiously. Looking over her bruises, he asked, "Are you okay, the baby?"

"We're okay."

The front door opened, unveiling Merle and Rick, both men remarkably cleaner than last time.

"How you feelin', sugar?" Merle asked while sauntering towards her with a stack of clothing on his arm.

"M'good, handsome." She smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss her temple. "You look better."

Chuckling, Merle sat on the edge of the mattress and laid his hand gently on her stomach. "How's our littl'n?"

"No changes which is good."

Rumbling with unconvinced grunt, Merle stroked the uninjured side of her belly with his thumb while he looked over her bruised face. "Saw the mess ya left."

"Sorry about that." She grimaced, the memory of the man clobbering her, as she bled everywhere. Sam could still feel the warm liquid smearing across the floor below her feet, her fingers clawing for the out of reach weapon. The terror she felt, greater than ever before as she scrambled to save herself and unborn child.

"Don't ya dare apologize for fightin' for your life or my kids." He drawled, leaning his forehead against hers. "Ya did good, darlin'."

Smiling at him, Sam tipped her chin towards the clothing. "That for me."

"Figured ya might want some of your own stuff."

"You'll have to help me." She muttered, her eyes flicking to Rick and Carl as the spoke quietly. Merle grunted at the realization they weren't exactly alone, his eyes scanning the room for a solution. Grabbing a privacy screen, Merle set it up to give them a barrier as he helped her change.

Merle's hand would lie gently against her bruised skin, his eyes tightening as new black and blue marks were unveiled. Kissing along her shoulder, he rasped, "Ain't nobody gonna put bruises on ya again, sugar. M'sorry I wasn't here."

"You were savin' us by being out there." She replied, cupping his face after he got her settled back against a few pillows. Pulling him close, Sam kissed him slow a deep, the man's low growl twisting her stomach. Merle's tongue slid inside her mouth, curling with hers in an unhurried way, the man tasting her thoroughly before retreating to a hair's breadth away. Panting into her mouth, his forehead pressed against hers, he spoke hoarsely, "m'gonna treat ya _real_ good when we get home, shug."

"Promise." She murmured, kissing his lips softly.

"Soon as doc says it's okay." He replied, his hand splayed across her belly. "Gotta make sure the littl'n is a'right."

 

* * *

"Hey, Dixon. Wanna wet your whistle." A voice hollered over Merle's shoulder, the gruff Texas accent barked out from a nearby front porch. Smirking at Abraham as he wiggled a flask in Merle direction, he rasped back in his own southern grit. "Do horny coons hump in the woods?"

The redhead snickered, while chewing on a thick stoggie, his eyes twinkling, "Speakin' of the woods, how's mama bear?"

"All claws and teeth on the outside. Ain't too sure about what's knockin' around inside yet."

Abraham grunted at that, his thick arms crossing over his chest. "It's the good shit, got it from Spencie's stash."

Merle snorted before throwing back a mouth full of liquid fire with a satisfied hiss.

They passed the flask back and forth a few times, the expensive bourbon burning away the day of hauling corpses and burying the dead. Merle kept his eyes on the house across the street, the light on in the bedroom his wife almost died in. She was up there reading or trying to knit, the project turning into her worst enemy. He wasn't sure how she could stand it, being there in the spot she fought for and near lost her life. She was the strongest woman he'd ever met and he was continually surprised at just how much she could stand up to and conquer.

"Nothin's taking that woman down." Abraham drawled, a sweet tobacco smoke filling the air. "Ain't sure how ya landed that one, but she's a keeper."

Snorting, Merle lit a smoke as he recalled the moment he met his wife. The image chilled him to the bone still. Pale split skin, blood and leather. The sick black eyes of the Governor gleaming back at him.

"Take it's not a fairytale howdy-do?"

"Found her at the feet of a real sick prick. Guy I worked for. Used to go out, catch 'em. Round 'em up. Take their shit. If they were useful, we'd bring em back. Mostly we killed em."

He hadn't ever spoken to anyone about his time as the Governor's right hand man. Daryl knew what he believe he'd done and he was probably mostly right. Sam knew more and specifics, but nothing like what was spewing out to the fellow marine.

"Man was a sick puppy. Like to keep pets. Human, dead.. didn't really seem to matter which. Both were just things to play with. Liked fuckin' with people. Poke around, push buttons. Twist things to his liking."

Sucking a deep drag before flicking his spent butt away, Merle explained, "We had these bait spots. Was my idea, ya know put out some bait salts. Bring you in a nice fat doe or stag, easy shot. Ain't real huntin' but a man's gotta eat, so ya cut corners. Had some quality goods waitin' and the trap set. Snatched her up like nothin'. I don't really remember much about her then because my job was to track her prints back to her camp. Count heads and guns. Kill the leftovers."

Drinking another long pull, Merle handed it back to Abraham. "Next I saw her, she was beaten bloody and back all tore up. Curled up at that prick's feet."

"This story better end with you cutting him taint to tongue."

"He's dead but not before he took more than his shoulda."

"That explains it then." Abraham huffed out a laugh, his eyes shining with humor.

"That explains what?"

"Why Sam's with you, she's indebted."

Punching him in the shoulder, Merle growled at the joke but suppressed a laugh. It wasn't something he hadn't thought of before, back in the beginning when she'd seemed so young to him.

"Fuck you." He grunted, yanking the flask back and chugging a bit more liquor.

Merle was about to head home when Abraham drawled, "I had kids once."

The words felt like frozen stones sinking into his guts, as the idea of losing his kid rose to the surface again.

"They uh… saw me become what a man's got to become in this fucked up shithole. The little woman couldn't handle it, she got scared, ran away and got them all killed. I loved her, still love her but she wasn't made for this place. She was too scared. It's good that Sam's a different kinda woman. She'll keep them safe."

"M'sorry about your kids, brother."

Abraham dipped her chin and furrowed his brow as he peered down the street. "Me too."

Merle could see the man spiraling a bit as he reminisced about his children. After a moment, he asked, "you have boys or girls?"

"Both." Abraham chuckled, shaking his head at the memory of his kids. "Man, hope you don't have a girl. I was like a first day recruit shittin' in my shorts every time she cried. Always thought I'd hurt her, she was so damn small and pink. Could barely stand to take my eyes away."

"We're thinking of names still."

"Fuck, I remember those arguments. Couldn't believe some of the shit Martha thought of. Ended up with Abraham jr and Abigail Mae."

"Chose some good ones." He rasped, his hand scrubbing his jaw in thought. They really did need to decide on something.

"Alright brother, get some rack time. Go cuddle up to mama bear for me." Abraham joked, his shit eating grin almost slapped by Merle's lazy swing.

"M'leavin before I kick your teeth in." Merle growled, stomping down the steps.

"Nighty night asshole." Abraham shouted, his fingers saluting him sardonically.

"Fuck off." Merle chuckled.

 

* * *

Sam rested against the headboard reading the latest maternity book Merle had uncovered during their scavenger run. She was half way through and could feel the nerves of the upcoming birth itching the underside of her skin. All the information was overwhelming and every new possible complication they spoke of was made worse by the fact that the solutions they spoke of were ones of the old world. They needed to find books on home birth in order to prepare more thoroughly, she would mention it to Merle and he would hunt them down efficiently.

Hearing the front door close, Sam couldn't stop herself from tensing at the slow footsteps coming up the stairs. Ever since the Wolves broke in and she was attacked, the fear of who was entering the home was incessant. Merle slide inside carefully before seeing she was awake, his lips curling up as he found her in her pajamas.

"Evenin' sugar." He drawled, slowly removing his sleeve and kicking off his boots. "How's lil mama doin'?"

Sam smirked at his new nickname, her lips pulling into a pleased grin every time he said it. "I'm good. Reading this before bed is probably a mistake though."

"Whys that?" He rasped, changing out of his work clothing and into a new tshirt and boxers. Climbing into bed with a groan, he settled down next to her and kissed her temple. Sam curled into his side and nuzzled into his neck.

"Stressing me out."

"Well we don't want that." He murmured, his lips meeting hers as they sunk lower into the covers. Sam moaned as his hand slid up her loose tshirt, the rough fingertips and palm causing goosebumps to break out along her arms and chest. Her nipples puckered as he cupped her breasts, his thumb circled them.

"Merle." Sam gasped as he ducked further under the covers to join his mouth to her chest, his wet tongue lapping at the sensitive skin.

"Mm. Sugar." He grumbled, his tone gravelly and deep. "You're so warm 'n sweet."

"Please don't stop." She begged, the man having kept them waiting until she was fully healed to touch and tease her. Merle chuckled into her breasts, his mouth moving down to lavish her growing stomach with kisses and licks. Pausing at the new scar stretching across her side, he brushed his nose along the mended seam. Kissing it once before peering up, her husband rasped, "ain't never happenin' again, Sam. I'm gonna protect ya both."

Smiling softly at him, Sam cupped his cheek and replied, "I know."

Soon she was stripped of her tshirt and panties, her body spread out as Merle devoured her core with a greedy mouth and fingers. Sam squirmed under his tongue, her hips writhing as he crooked two fingers inside her.

"Goddamn, baby." He growled into her, delving for the center of her soaked parts. "You're sweeter now."

"Merle, Jesus." She shook her head back and forth against the pillow, her chest bowing from the mattress as she came long and hard against the rumbling growls. Sam's hands sunk into Merle short hair, her nails scratching along as she rocked into his mouth.

The low hum of her orgasm came in waves, her eyes fluttering open to find a satisfied smirk latched to her hood.

"Fuck." Sam hissed as Merle continued to suck a slow rhythm while flicking his tongue.

"Gonna cum again." He rasped, the grit in his voice causing shivers up her spine. "One more before I fuck ya, lil mama."

Sam flushed at the pet name, the look in his eyes and ministrations of his mouth pushing her over the edge once more. She kept her eyes on him as she shuddered and shook, her body curling around Merle's neck and shoulders.

"Mm. Mm. Mm." He hummed while climbing up her body, his eyes wild and tongue wicked. "Ain't nothin' sweeter than you're peach, lil mama."

"Merle." She gasped as his fingers continued to thrum against her clit. "Need you."

"Ya got me, sugar." He murmured, nuzzling into her neck and shoulder. "Now ya gotta tell me what's gonna be best for ya, don't wanna hurt ya or littl'n."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. Just tell me woman." He growled, nipping at her neck as his hand massaged her breast.

"On my side." She replied softly, her eyes dropping away feeling embarrassed at the need to accommodate her injury and size.

"Mmhm." He bumped his nose against hers while kissing her slowly. "Gonna make ya cum hard baby."

Relaxing on her side, Sam felt Merle pressing against her back. His hand moved her leg forward, opening her up for him. She moaned as his fingers swept through her soaked lips, the coarse pads dipping inside.

"Fuck." Merle growled into the back of her neck, his breath hot and moist against her scalp. "Ya so damn ready for me, shug."

"Please." She begged while angling her hips to press into his groin. He rut against her soft curves, as he moved lower and into position. Sliding inside her with ease, Merle bottomed out with one steady thrust.

"Fuck." He cursed into her shoulder, his mouth sucking bruises into the delicate skin. "Tight as hell."

Rolling her hips with his plunges, Sam moaned into her bent arm as his fingers plucked at her nipples. "Merle."

Growling at her exclamation, Merle snapped his hips harder and deeper. His hand gripped her hip as he ground against her ass, his dick pulling low moans from her body.

"I got you, baby." he growled into her heated skin, his teeth pressing against the reddened flesh. With a few more rolling thrusts from Merle's strong hips and Sam was crying out into her pillow. She could feel the waves of pulsing heat start from their connection to her arched back and curling limbs. Her toes clenched and fists balled, as he snarled into the nape of her neck and pushed into her as her walls fluttered and flooded with arousal.

"Holy fuck." Merle rumbled against her scalp, his breath hot and wet. "Sweets, oh damn. So hot. You feel that darlin'?"

"Merle." Sam moaned, her ass grinding into his continuing thrusts.

"Watcha need, lil mama? Hmm? Greedy woman." he rasped, the gravel of his voice shivering down her spine deliciously. His hand gripped her hip, his fingers curling into her curves.

"Merle." She gasped, as he pressed her further into the pillow.

"Come on, sweet girl." Merle growled, teeth and lips attaching to her shoulder and neck. "Gimme another squeeze."

The drag of his thick head, through her wet lips had Sam groaning huskily, the sensation pulling a slow moving flush through her body. The feeling of her flexing walls had Merle cumming right along with her, his plunges stuttered and desperate.

"Fuckin' hell, darlin'." He huffed, his breath coming in pants against her shoulder blade, his tongue lapping at her skin. "So damn tight."

With a few adjustments, Merle had Sam curled into his chest, his hand brushing hair from her face. "There she is. My girl."

Humming at his affectionate touch and words, her lips twitching as he nuzzled into her neck.

They lay quietly, both stroking and kissing as they settled in for the evening. Sam was dozing when he rasped, "Gotta think of names for the littl'n."

"Yeah. You think of something you like?" she murmured, her eyes fluttering tiredly.

"Ain't got anything in mind yet. What about you?"

"For a girl, I was thinking Madeline.. it was my grandmother's name. We could call her Maddy." Sam spoke softly, her fingers stroking his chest. "For a boy I thought maybe James, we could call him Jimmy or Jay."

"Mmm." Merle rumbled against her ribs, his hand smoothing up and down her back. "I like 'em… James Dixon sounds like a good outlaw name."

Chuckling at his statement, Sam tipped her face up to look at his crooked grin. "That a good thing."

"Hell yeah. My kid's gonna be a badass."

"Even if it's a little girl."

"Obviously. She'll be just like her mama."


	52. Chapter 52

Merle kicked the empty can in frustration inside the ransacked store, just another dead-end after a string of dead-ends. Their pantries weren't getting replenished and the gardens weren't growing quick enough to supplement it. The worry was on all their minds, if things didn't change, then come winter they'd be rationing tightly. Merle would rather cut off his remaining hand, than ration his pregnant wife's food.

"Ain't nothin' here." He rasped, his hard blue eyes meeting his younger brother's.

"Ain't nothin' no where, man." Daryl replied, chewing on his lip as he watched a few others take down the roaming dead. "Everythin's wiped out."

Merle grumbled in agreement, while contemplating the implications of such widespread depletion of supplies. Someone, or many someone's, were pillaging the area and scooping up every resource they could find. The group his brother ran into was constantly kicking Merle's gut instinct, the idea that maybe the threat wasn't as idle as they thought.

"Whatcha thinkin', Merle." Daryl drawled, both brothers joining the few of the crew chosen for the run. Aaron and Rosita stood off to the side, the man keeping watch as she stripped an engine of spare parts. Merle grunted in appreciation of her forethought, his gaze flicking to his brother.

"Thinkin' we ain't the only ones 'round these parts. M'thinkin' we bes' watch our backs and mind our damn toes out here."

"Ya thinkin' its that crew we ran into?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Alls I know is, we ain't found a can of Ol' Roy out here, let alone somethin' edible. Somethin's gotta change and quick. We got mouths to feed."

"Eugene said something about high yield crops and quick turn over. I don't know but he's got ideas on where to find it. Ask him about it." Rosita commented, her hand zipping up her bag of tools before stuffing it into her backpack.

"Si, señorita." Merle joked, his teeth flashing at her angry sneer and muttered Spanish cursed words.

Daryl smacked his shoulder and huffed out a reprimand, but Merle ignored him. A tiger could only change its stripes so much.

Slumping into the passenger seat, he glanced back at the Hispanic woman and rasped, "Come on mamacita, don't get your maracas all twisted up. Ol' Merle's just fuckin' with ya."

"Fuck you, redneck."

"Well, I'm a married man now, honey." He drawled, smirking as Rosita huffed and puffed in the back seat. "And my girl Sam, well let's just say, she don't share."

"Must be crazy, any woman in their right mind wouldn't give you the time of day, let alone sleep in the same bed. _Cerdo_."

Snorting at the comment, Merle drawled, "Ya think I don't know I lucked out catching lil' mama? Fuckin' luckiest sumbitch alive."

 

* * *

Sam folded laundry with Michonne, her lips twitching as she watched the woman staring at Rick prepare for the scavenge run through the window. The two were still pretending they weren't interested in each other, but Sam couldn't count the number of times she found her friend drooling over the southern man.

"You wanna borrow one of Judith's bibs, Chone?" she commented, her eyes crinkling at Michonne heated glare.

"Fuck off." Michonne grumbled, shoving the clothing into a laundry basket more violently than necessary.

"Oh come on." Sam laughed, gripping her friend's forearm before she could escape. "Don't go. I was just kidding."

"Yeah, well don't." Michonne snapped, shrugging her arm from Sam's grasp.

"Okay." Sam conceded, her hands raised. "I won't. I just think you two should talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. We have more important shit to do, like feed ourselves and protect the zone." In a rare sign of nervousness, Michonne began refolding her clothes as though they needed it.

Rolling her eyes, Sam drawled, "Yeah, yeah. I get it, but what about getting a little honey on those biscuits?"

Michonne looked appalled at her, her mouth gaping. "Don't ever say something like that again."

Chuckling at her outrage, Sam shrugged. "What?"

"You sound like that old redneck." She grumbled, her eyes narrowed but amused.

"What because I tell it like it is?" Sam teased, dodging Michonne playful smack.

They both climbed the stairs to Sam's bedroom, Michonne carrying the laundry basket for the still healing woman.

"I think I can carry stuff now." She muttered, while Michonne set it on the bed.

"You are." Michonne replied, tipping her chin to the round shape of her belly. "You're carrying what makes all this worth it."

Sam teared up at the statement, her hands smoothing over the swollen curve. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by never bringing that other shit up again."

Rolling her eyes at the woman's stubbornness, Sam agreed with a nod. "Fine. My lips are sealed but you know I'm right. You two are just ignoring what is inevitable."

 

* * *

Merle glared at the bound man his dumbass brother dragged home with him like some stray dog. Rick was probably the reason for it, but Merle wasn't going to let his brother live it down.

"The fuck ya bring him here for, dumbass. Shoulda just put one in his head and moved the fuck on." Merle drawled, his narrowed eyes looking for any movement from the seemingly unconscious man.

"Figured we'd find out if he's got more people." Daryl mumbled, his shoulders shifting uncomfortably under Merle glare, "Gotta know if he's with those other assholes."

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Merle sneered, "Alright. Le's wake this fuck up then and find out. It ain't like he needs beauty sleep, he already looks like some pussy hippie."

"We do it the morning." Rick replied, motioning to the door. "He ain't goin' nowhere."

Merle growled lowly, "Why waste time? You got a hot date with the Nubian queen?"

Rick glared at him and opened his mouth to retort back, but Daryl interrupted the eventual argument.

"Because we're fuckin' tired, bro. Been hoofin' it all over bumfuck Virginia." Daryl snapped, shoving his brother towards the doorway. "Ya prob'ly been doin' fuckall today."

"Cry me a fuckin' river, baby brother." Merle taunted, while they exited the room, the door clanging shut. "Ya need me t'tuck ya in too? Read ya a bedtime story, sing ya a lullaby maybe?"

"Fuck off, Merle." Daryl huffed, shoving his taunting face away with a large rough palm. "Don't got time for your shit."

"Yeah, maybe I will fuck off." Merle rasped, his gravelly voice teasing his easily embarrassed brother. "See if lil' mama is in the _mood_ for some Dixon. These hormones are good for somethin' sometimes. Right now she's got this thing for…."

"Stop." Daryl growled, his eyes narrowing. "Don't wanna hear 'bout her like that."

Scoffing at the statement, Merle drawled, "Don't deny she's gorgeous, Darylina. You're soft but ya still a man, least I thought ya still had a full sack in your shorts."

"Fuck off." Daryl muttered, "don't think 'bout her like that. She's like blood now."

Rolling his eyes at his kid brother, they continued silently towards their home.

As they climbed the porch stairs, Merle stopped him with a firm grip to his forearm. The strange foreboding feeling in his gut came back with a vengeance, the man in their jail cell felt like a turning point. Something was coming and Merle couldn't shake the dread of it.

"What?" Daryl mumbled, shrugging his brother's hand away as usual.

"If somethin' happens to me…"

"Stop." Daryl interrupted. "Ain't shit happenin' to ya."

"Shut y'mouth boy 'n listen." Merle barked, his voice low but firm. "If somethin' happens to me, I want ya t'take care of her and the kid like your own."

"Merle-"

Continuing as though he hadn't spoken, Merle murmured, "Just sayin' Sam deserves t'be happy and if I ain't around and shit happens b'tween y'all… I won't be rollin' over in my grave."

Daryl chewed his lip nervously before offering, "Ain't shit happenin' but if ya ain't around, I'll keep 'em safe. Die for 'em if I gotta."

Merle nodded, following Daryl up to the porch before rasping, "Don't mean m'sharin' with ya now."

"Fuck off, Merle. Ain't lookin at her like that. Be like fuckin' a cousin."

Merle snorted and joked, "So what? Like the Davis kids down on Old Mill road."

Daryl huffed out a rare laugh at the memory. "Buncha crazy fuckers."

"Yeah, but their hooch was damn good. Never been so pissed drunk off bath tub shine b'fore."

 

* * *

Sam stared incredulously at Merle as he told her about the man Rick and Daryl brought home. She wanted to throttle her brother in law but knew it was most likely Rick's idea.

"Goddamn shit for brains shoulda killed him and been done with it." Merle grumbled, slumping against the sofa cushion. Sam curled her legs under her and turned to face him. Her hand lay on her prominent belly as she unconsciously rubbed it soothingly. Merle's large hand joined hers, his thumb brushing it softly.

Sam sighed quietly, her eyes fluttering a bit at the feeling of his hand on her stomach.

"I guess we'll find out more about the other group maybe?"

He gave her a noncommittal grunt in response, his hand roaming over her curves with more purpose. Her lip quirked up as he raised his eyebrows at her and licked his lip.

"How 'bout we head to bed darlin'."

"Because you're very tired?"

"Only thang I'm tired of is the fact that you're still clothed and sittin' here like ya don't want me buried between those soft thighs."

Sam laughed a little at his lack of patience as he hauled her from the sofa and all but carried her upstairs. Placing her on the edge of the bed, Merle dropped to his knees and began to slid her yoga pants down.

"In a hurry, dear?" she chuckled as he tossed the offensive clothing article aside before shouldering her thighs apart. Her breath caught as he rubbed his face against the damp cotton covering her core and inhaled deeply.

"Damn, sugar." He rasped, his voice as rough as asphalt. "Got my mouth waterin'."

"Merle." She gasped as his fingers pulled the panties aside to taste her.

"Mmm mmm mmm." He hummed deeply, his ribs rumbling against her thighs as his tongue traced a circuit around her lips and hood. "Good as pie, baby girl. I can't get enough of ya."

"Oh god." Sam gasped when he sunk a finger inside her while sucking a slow sensual rhythm against her clit. "Merle, oh fuck. Merle."

"Yeah, sweets?" he rasped, his blue eyes lively and lips wet from her arousal. "You like that huh? Like me suckin' on that pretty pussy?"

"Yes. Please more. Please."

"Fuck, sugar. All ya gotta do is ask." He rasped before diving in to do just that.

 

* * *

Merle found himself glaring at Rick as he spoke with the longhaired man calling himself Jesus. The older man rolled his eyes at the nickname. He wasn't impressed by the guy and found his friendliness suspicious. Merle wasn't buying what the hippie was shoveling, but they needed provisions. Merle needed to get Sam proper nutrition and if that meant trading with a bunch of hippie dippy fucks so be it.

That didn't mean Merle wanted to follow the bearded asshole anywhere without a proper plan.

"There ain't no way we're listenin' to this bullshit. How the hell do we know he ain't leadin' us into a trap?" Merle drawled, his eyes sliding from his brother to Rick. "Have ya both lost your goddamn mind's?"

"Shuddup, Merle." Daryl barked, tossing a frustrated hand up. "We gotta do somethin' or we starve this winter. That what ya want for Sam?"

"Sam ain't your goddamn problem, boy." he sneered, his teeth flashing in Jesus's direction. "This fuck could be leadin' us into a trap, ain't nobody out to give handouts nowadays."

"That's enough." Rick drawled, "We go with him to his camp and talk to this Gregory. We can't afford to pass it up."

Merle could only growl in frustration before stalking out of the house to grab gear from the armory. If they were traveling, he was carrying enough heat to take down anything in their way.

 

* * *

"He told Maggie that there's a real doctor there, an obstetrician." Sam pressed for Merle to change his mind about insisting she stay in Alexandria. Jesus told her about Dr. Harlan Carson and she wanted to see him. Denise was a kind person and she was technically a doctor, but Sam wanted someone familiar with babies to look her over.

"It's too damn dangerous, sugar." Merle growled, shoving his gun into his shoulder holster. "I ain't riskin' ya out on the road in your condition."

"But Merle-."

"No! Now shut your goddamn trap about it or else." he snapped, his icy glare doing nothing but igniting her own anger.

Sam narrowed her eyes and spoke coolly, "Okay, I'll shut up but I am goin'. Try and stop me, Merle. So help me, you will fuckin' regret it."

Turning on her heel, Sam strode out of the house and down the stairs. She was over his over protective bullying and she was doing what was right for their kid. Seeing a seasoned professional, rather than a fresh out of medical school doctor, seemed like a no brainer. Merle just couldn't let go of his fear he'd lose both of them if she so much as stepped a foot outside the walls. She didn't understand it seeing as she'd almost died behind them not more than a month earlier.

"What crawled up your ass?" Michonne asked, with a grin as she handed a bag to Glenn to store on the RV.

"Merle."

"Gross. No wonder." The other woman snickered, following Sam into the vehicle.

Lowering herself awkwardly into the booth seat, Sam muttered, "If he thinks I'm sitting here, instead of seeing a real goddamn doctor he's lost his fuckin' mind. Denise is great and all but I want someone who's actually delivered a baby cave diving into my lady bits."

"Goddamn I did not need to hear that." Abraham drawled from the front seat, Sam only just realizing they weren't alone.

She rolled her eyes and snapped, "Well mind your own fuckin' business then, Red."

Michonne chuckled for a moment before Sam's heated eyes landed on her. Raising her hands in defeat, she drawled. "Okay, okay easy, no more laughing. Look, you know he's just being protective."

"Obviously, but my peace of mind that my kid is healthy is more important than his sensitive ego." She muttered, crossing her arms and ignoring the giant pain in her ass when he climbed aboard the RV. His angry glare heated the side of her face but she refused to acknowledge him at all. Sam figured he would get over it when the doctor was able to give them a thorough exam.

'Stubborn redneck asshole.' She cursed inwardly.

 

* * *

The group came across an overturned vehicle while passing through one of the many abandoned towns. Jesus halted their progress immediately when he noticed the car was one of their own from Hilltop.

Merle was instantly on alert when he climbed out of the car. Grabbing him by the leather coat, Merle slammed him against the RV and growled, "This some fuckin' trap huh? You got people waitin' to jump us out here, huh you fuck?"

"Merle calm down." Daryl growled, yanking on Merle's leather vest.

"Fuck off, lil brother. I want some goddamn answers. Seems awfully fuckin' convenient that we gotta stop in the podunk piece of shit town."

"Let me go." Jesus spoke calmly. "This isn't a trap, I need to find the people who were in this car."

Merle shoved him aside before glaring at Sam who stood in the doorway. "You're stayin' here."

"But-."

"Say one more goddamn word, sugar." He growled angrily, while pointing a finger at her.

Sam's jaw set into a stubborn line before returning to the RV without another word. Merle would've felt satisfaction, if it weren't for the glares he received from not only his brother but every other person on the side of the road.

"What?"

"You're bein' a huge dick to the woman carrying your kid." Michonne glowered at him, her arms crossing. "You keep this shit up and I will personally sever your balls from your body and shove them up your ass."

"I'm just protectin' her from gettin' killed."

"No, you're alienating her to the point that she may just tell you to go fuck yourself." She replied evenly, glancing towards Rick. "I'm gonna stay here with her. You all go look for these folks."

"You callin' the shots now sweetcheeks?" Merle sneered, his anger for being called out for his treatment of Sam turning his stomach. He never meant to be so rough with her, but it only seemed the more she progressed into her pregnancy the stronger the urge was to lock her in a closet. Ever since he came back to her in bed with a stab wound to the stomach, he couldn't shake his fear that he'd lose her and lose the kid. If it meant he turned into a snarling animal to keep her safe he would do it.

"Ya'll wanna stop wastin' daylight?" Daryl muttered, tipping his chin towards the muddy tracks. "We got prints goin' this way."

 

* * *

The group returned with a few new faces, one of them happening to be the doctor Jesus had told Sam about. She ignored Merle irritation when she instantly sat near the doctor rather than next to him in the booth. She'd had just about enough of her husband at that point in the day and if she could possibly speak to a real medical professional, she was going to do it. Stubborn redneck be damned.

"Well, hey there." The man greeted as she lowered herself to the bench seating. "Gotta say I haven't seen someone in your condition in quite awhile."

Sam smiled softly and rubbed a soothing path along the large curve. "I would imagine it's not often someone is dumb enough to find themselves knocked up in the apocalypse."

"I wouldn't say dumb, I'd say brave."

Sam snorted at that and asked, "You're the doctor right?"

"Dr. Harlan Carson." He greeted, shaking her hand as she replied.

"Sam Dixon."

"Nice to meet you. About how far along are you?"

"I think around seven months." She spoke softly, her eyes dipping to her belly. "I was hoping you would have time to look me over when we get there."

"I can most definitely do that. I gotta say it will be a pleasant change from wound care."

Snickering a little, Sam murmured, "Well if my husband keeps it up, you might have to sew his mouth shut for me."

 

* * *

The RV revved a moment, but only spit mud out from the back end, its wheels spinning uselessly. Merle muttered a long string of curses as they looked for something to help remove it from the deep mud hole.

"Don't worry, we aren't far." Jesus explained, motioning towards the dirt road. "It's just up the hill there."

Merle glanced back at Sam as she held onto Daryl's elbow to keep from slipping. The sight only pissed the older man off more. He settled his artic blue eyes on him, the heat from it making his younger brother's head rise to meet his gaze.

"What?" Daryl drawled as they walked passed him. "Ain't like you're movin' to help her."

"Grow up, Merle." Sam snapped. "You rather I fall on my ass?"

"Fuck ya both." Merle huffed, striding after the others and leaving them behind. He wasn't sure what pissed him off more, the fact that his wife chose help from his brother over him or the fact that he hadn't been there to help her to begin with.

As they crested the small incline the group got their first look at the new community.

Hilltop was surrounded by tall milled pines trees, the walls guarded by men and women with spears. Merle noticed no one carried guns, Jesus informing them that they'd run out of ammo months ago.

Merle kept Sam in his peripheral vision but listened as Rick spoke with Jesus about their leader Gregory. The man sounded like a coward, someone that shouldn't have survived as long as he had. He was a slimy politician still standing on the backs of others. Merle knew he would hate him the moment he laid eyes on him.

Glancing over at Sam and Maggie, as they headed to a trailer housing the doctor, Merle stepped away to catch up with her.

"Hey." he grunted, his hand gripping Sam's elbow before she could enter the building. "Don't go wanderin' off."

"I'm not wanderin' off, I'm going to the doctor." she huffed, tugging her arm from his grasp. "Just go do whatever it is we're doin' here."

Merle growled at her huffy attitude and grasped her elbow again. "Sugar, you're aimin' for a damn tanned ass if you don't listen to me for once."

Sam glared at him, her angry face doing nothing but turning him on.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just protectin' ya." He snapped, despite the sharp tug his dick gave at the fire in her eyes.

"Yeah well, do it from somewhere else. I don't need you snappin' and growlin' at me anymore today. I've had enough of it."

"I need ya t'do as I say and stop fightin' me." he growled, "This ain't some fuckin' vacation."

"Too bad." she growled, tugging her arm from his grasp and climbing the stairs. "I'll let you know how it goes."

The door slammed in his face, making Merle sneer in frustration.

"Trouble in paradise, brother?" Abraham drawled from behind him.

"Woman is drivin' me fuckin nuts."

"Don't they all?" Abraham chuckled, his hand adjusting the rifle over his shoulder as they strode towards the tall house on the hill.

 

* * *

Sam lay back on the medical exam table as the Harlan smeared cold gel over her stomach. She felt her hands tighten into fists as the machine warmed up and began transmitting an image on the tiny screen. She began to regret forcing Merle out of the room, they'd been arguing nonstop since the talk of the trip to Hilltop started. Now that she was sitting there about to find out if their kid was not only healthy but what sex they were having, she wanted him by her side.

"You want me to go get him?" Maggie asked carefully, the woman obviously noticing Sam's inner turmoil. "I'm sure he just wants to know that you're both okay."

"No. He's being a bastard."

"He's just being a protective daddy."

"He's driving me insane. Does he not understand that a pregnant woman is the last person you should be annoying?"

Harlan chuckled at her statement, his eyebrow raising. "I don't think most men catch on until it's too late."

"He better catch on soon because I am going to string him up by his balls eventually."

Maggie and the doctor laughed, but Sam was too concerned by the image now wiggling on the screen. She could feel her chest tighten at the sight, her eyes blurring slightly as the whoosh of a heartbeat filled the room.

"Wow." Maggie murmured, "I can't believe that we can see 'em so clearly."

"I'd place you between 30 to 31 weeks." the doctor stated, writing down a few numbers before moving the wand around and finding a better view.

A knock rattled the door, before it opened and Merle strode in without so much as an apology. Sam glared at him with teary eyes but noticed he was staring at the screen rather than her irritated expression.

"Ain't standin' 'round like some dumbfuck, while you're in here getting to look at my goddamn kid. So shut your trap." he growled, ticking his chin to the door he barked at Maggie. "Get out, Peaches."

Maggie huffed a little before leaving, her hand touching Sam's shoulder. "Congratulations."

Sam murmured a thank you without looking away from Merle as he took her spot next to the exam table.

"That's the littl'un huh?" Merle drawled, his eyes trailing over the image before glancing at the doctor. "They okay?"

"Yes, I was just telling your wife that she is around 30 to 31 weeks. So you have a couple months to go. Everything looks good. A little under weight but nothing worrying."

"So... what're we having'?" Mere asked, his hand finally coming to rest on her clenched one.

"Do we want to know? " Sam asked softly, her lip chewed firmly between her teeth.

"Why wouldn't we?" Merle rasped, his eyebrows furrowed. "I thought that was the point of this shit."

"Not just that but I don't know... it could be a surprise?"

"Ain't lookin' for no surprises." He replied tiredly. "Ain't ever goddamn good."

Harlan interrupted their argument and offered, "Well, let see if I can find out. I can write it down and if you guys change your mind, you just have to read it?"

"Alright." Sam consented.

The doctor moved it around a bit as Merle cocked his head different directions to figure out what they were having. Sam stayed quiet, her own eyes sliding over the image in awe. She obviously knew they were having a baby, it was hard to avoid when carrying such a weight around, but it was so real seeing it in person.

"Okay, I am going to put this in an envelope. You guys can decide later, yeah?"

"Whatever you say, Doc." Merle rasped, taking the paper from him only to have Sam yank it from his grasp.

"Hey!"

"You're gonna just look." She muttered while Harlan wiped her belly clean of the gel.

"So." Merle admitted without a fight.

Sam retorted, "So, maybe I don't want you lookin' at me like you know something I don't for weeks on end."

"Ain't right not knowin'." He muttered, his arms crossing over his broad chest.

"Whatever, Merle. Will you just let me decide what I want for once? Jesus Christ." Sam muttered, sliding from the table to get dressed. She tugged her clothes on with a glare thrown to Merle as he stomped out of the building.

"Is he usually so angry?"

"No, just when I tell him to go fuck himself rather do what he says." Sam spoke with a smirk. "Thanks for looking me over, doc."

"No problem. Now I have a bunch of prenatals I can give you, but I also want you to try and gain some more weight. If you could find some drink supplements, it'd be the easiest way but preferably with fresh foods."

"Here's hoping we can work something out with your leader."

Harlan rolled his eyes and while putting his gear away. "I'll cross my fingers for you. Oh and here I nearly forgot."

Harlan handed her over a small print out from the ultrasound machine. The black and white image was so clearly a child that Sam's eyes teared up yet again. She could see the profile of their little nose and lips but the real kicker was the tiny hand and foot pressed flat.

"Thank you." she rasped, her watery eyes rising to Harlan's. "I didn't think I'd get to see somethin' like this."

"Happy to help. You need anything you come this way alright? And when you get near your due date, you can come here to deliver or maybe I can visit Alexandria. I'd love to bring some life back into this world like I used to."

 

* * *

Merle had been correct in his assumption that he would hate Hilltop's leader. Gregory was a slimy bastard with some kind of grandiose idea that his shit didn't stink. He reminded Merle of the Governor in so many ways, that he actually contemplated killing him on the spot to just get the eventuality over with.

Merle didn't think that the guy was as violent or malevolent as Philip had been, but he was definitely out for himself, others be damned. The way he spoke to them, as though they were dogshit scrapped from his shoe didn't help anything either.

Maggie stomped out of the room with something close to a sneer plastered on her almost always friendly face.

Merle joined Rick and Daryl as they spoke with her and Jesus.

"He doesn't want to trade. He mentioned that some of us would have to come here to work, implied I would be the perfect 'assistant' to him because I was good lookin'."

Merle's hard eyes went to the closed door, as his already heighted protective nature seemed to stretch from not just Sam but to anyone in their group. He wanted to tear the door of the hinges and beat the man to a mushy pulp for being such a condescending prick.

"Let me talk to him. I'm sure I can get him to change his mind." Jesus offered only to be interrupted by a loud commotion outside. Merle was jogging outside instantly when the sound of a vehicle peeling into the community reached his ears. His eyes instantly searching out Sam who sat on the porch steps with Michonne.

Two men exited the vehicle as Jesus and Rick approached. They were both looking worse for wear, their clothes bloodied and eyes frantic.

"Nathan, what happened to everybody else? Where's Tim and Marsha?" Gregory asked as he strode down the hill towards them.

"They killed them." Nathan explained, his voice hoarse and eyes red.

"Negan?"

The man nodded as the others watched everything unfold. Merle's eyes shot to Daryl's as the name sounded familiar to both of them from all those weeks ago.

"We had a deal." Gregory huffed with irritation.

"He said it wasn't enough. Was the drop light?" The other man asked, his hands resting in his hips.

"No." Gregory snapped but Merle could tell the man was lying as sweat dripped down his temple.

"They still have Craig. They said they'd keep him alive, return him to us, if I deliver a message to you." Nathan replied.

Rolling his eyes, Gregory spoke dryly, "Well? Tell me."

"I'm sorry." Ethan spoke before his knife was suddenly drawn and buried into Gregory's gut.

Merle moved without a thought, his hand roughly yanking the man from Hilltop's leader as Abraham tugged the other man from joining in. Rick helped Merle subdue the attacker, surprising Merle as the blade was forcibly removed from Ethan's hand and buried into the man's neck. Merle's arms were sprayed with blood as the man choked on the thick liquid. Glancing over his shoulder at Sam, he saw her watching from a distance, her hands cupping her stomach.

Angry voices rose as the men fought with Abraham and Daryl, both beating on the man trying to get to Gregory.

"I have to, they've got my brother! They're gonna kill him!"

The man was knocked out and subdued, as Gregory was rushed to the house with Harlan on their heels. Merle joined Sam on the porch steps as the others tried to calm the residents down. He saw her gripping a piece of paper in her hand and asked, "You okay, sugar?"

"Yeah… what's going on?"

"Shit just got complicated. Whatcha got there?"

"Oh." She muttered, looking down at the picture in her hand. "Harlan gave it to me."

Handing it over, Merle carefully took it to keep from getting blood on the paper. The small image had his throat cinching into a giant knot.

"Its got your nose." He rasped after a moment to control the overwhelming emotions flooding him.

"I'd hope so." Sam murmured back, a smirk curling her lips. "Be god awful if they end up with your crooked beak."

Merle laughed gruffly as he stepped closer to her side. "M'sorry I been so hard on ya, sugar."

"You better be."

"I'll make it up to ya later but I just… I gotta keep you safe darlin'. Ya just saw the type of shit I was worried about happenin'."

"I know but Merle… you gotta ease up. The harder you push me, the more I dig my heels in and we both know what'll happen."

"What's that, darlin'?" he asked with a grin.

"For one you won't be comin' anywhere near your favorite place on earth until the kid's in college."

"and the other?"

"I'll crush those favorite family jewels of yours into a fine dust."

 

* * *

Sam joined the others at the house as they all seemed to be waiting for some kind of decision. She glanced at Merle only to find him glaring out the window at the community. She cocked an eyebrow at Daryl who only muttered back, "Don't worry about it."

"That usually means shit is goin' south."

"We're workin' it out."

Rolling her eyes, she sat down in a window seat with Michonne. "How fucked are we?"

"I think that what just happened out there might work in our favor. Merle and Rick saved Gregory's ass and if he knows what's good for him, he'll strike a deal."

Jesus joined them in the library after getting Gregory settled upstairs with Harlan. His face was stoic for once, the genial smile gone and tension filling his eyes.

"Lucy you got a lot 'splainin' to do." Abraham sneered, his hands in tight fists next to his sides. Merle was standing nearby as well, his own hand holding a cigarette as he lit up despite everyone else's looks of irritation.

"Gonna stop me?" he snarked, his words filled with smoke.

"Nah but I'm sure your unborn infant loves it." Michonne deadpanned, her eyes angry at the redneck.

"Fuckin fine." Merle growled, stubbing it out in a potted plant next to the window. "But ya bes' start talkin' _Jesus_ or I'm gonna stomp your ass."

"Things like that don't usually happen here." Jesus muttered, leaning against the bookshelf.

"We heard the name Negan." Michonne spoke, standing from her spot on the window seat.

"Awhile back, Daryl and Abraham had a run-in with his men." Rick asked, "Who is he?"

Jesus tugged on his gloves and replied, "Negan's the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors. As soon as the walls were built, the Saviors showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands, even more threats. And he killed one of us- Rory. He was 16 years old."

Merle's guts turned to ice as Jesus confirmed his suspicions about the outside threat. The constant prickling at the base of Merle's skull finally had a reason to be there. The threat was alive and coming. Sooner or later the man known as Negan would find them.

"They beat him to death right in front of us. Said we needed to understand, right off the bat. Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation. He's not the leader I would've chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him. He made the deal."

Rick raised an eyebrow and rest his hands on his hips.

"Half of everything. Our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the Saviors."

Maggie asked, "And what do you get in return?"

"They don't attack this place." Jesus replied, his tone resigned. "They don't kill us."

"Why not just kill them?" Daryl asked.

"Most of the people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had ammo." Jesus confessed.

"Well, how many people does Negan have?" Rick asked, the gears in his head visibly turning. Merle did not like where this train was heading, he could see it already. They would risk their lives for these weak people, to get the food they needed. He wasn't really looking forward to putting his ass on the line for something that may not pay out.

"We don't know. We've seen groups as big as 20."

"Now, hold up." Abraham drawled with a sardonic grin. "So, they show up, they kill a kid, and you give them half of everything? These dicks just got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain't shit."

"Well, how do you know?" Jesus asked in confusion.

"A month ago, we took his guys out PDQ. Left them in pieces and puddles."

"You know, we'll do it." Rick finally spoke.

"If we go get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up? We want food, medicine, and one of them cows." Daryl inserted himself into the conversation.

"Confrontation's never been something we've had trouble with." Rick drawled with a slight grin.

"Now jus' wait a damn second." Merle growled, "You speakin' for all o'us there Officer Friendly?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I'll take it to Gregory." Jesus replied, ignoring Merle's objection before excusing himself from the room.

"They have food, we don't." Rick spoke before Merle could get word out.

"We don't have enough of anything." Maggie muttered.

"Except us." Rick replied, his eyes scanning the group. "What we can do. This is the trade."

"It's gonna cost us something." Merle muttered, "Ain't gonna be some easy shit to take out a group that we don't know shit about."

"Gregory is up." Jesus spoke from the doorway. "He want's to talk to Maggie."

 

* * *

Sam stood next to the porch stairs as Rick spoke to the man who was subdued during the attack on Gregory.

"Jesus said you've been taking supplies to Negan since the beginning." Rick spoke evenly and when the man nodded Rick added, "We're gonna get Craig back."

"The only way to get Craig back is to bring them Gregory's head." Nathan muttered, his eyes scanning the group surrounding him.

"We're gonna get Craig back." Rick repeated, his head dipping to meet the man's eyes.

"How?"

"We need to know what you know about Negan's compound. We need your help. We need you to come."

"Yeah. Okay." He conceded, rising to his feet.

Sam chewed her lip as the situation started to worry her. They were going up against a group that was known to kill others for their supplies. A group that could possibly turn up on their doorstep. She understood Rick and Daryl's goal, understood that they needed to do what they had to do to survive, but waging war seemed to be more dangerous than it was worth.

Merle's hand rest against her back and he bent to whisper into her ear.

"It'll be okay, sugar. We'll figure it out."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we keep scavenging and growing the shit we need."

"And if we just end up shakin' the hornet's nest?"

"Then we burn the fucker down."

"You got room for one more, right? I mean, we're talking about righting the world here. Plus, you still have my knives." Jesus asked Rick as they approached the RV with a few crates of fresh produce.

"Sure."

"Hey, you up for this?" Rick asked Michonne who strode up with a tired smile.

"It's gonna be a fight." She offered, her eyes landing on Sam's worried ones.

"We'll win." Rick offered, his head tipping to the RV. "We have to."


End file.
